The Missing Puzzle Piece To Your Heart
by ThePancake
Summary: Yugi has returned to ancient Egypt and his relationship with Atem is slowly starting to blossom. Yet there are many obstacles to overcome. Public pressure, a new threat to Egypt and their own flaws are only a few of them. - BLINDSHIPPING! Contains fluff, smut but also some violence, non-con elements (NOT YxA) and swears. It's a weird mix.
1. Hugs

_Disclaimer: If you couldn't guess, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!_

* * *

Yugi raised his arms as the servant pulled a white tunic over his head. It was a simple garment but it was made of a high quality fabric.

"And now something that'll suit your eyes", the black-haired girl said and turned to a box filled with all kinds of accessories. Smiling she pulled out a purple piece of cloth with golden embroidery, wrapped it around his hips and knotted it in a complicated way Yugi had never seen before.

"Thanks, I think that will do", Yugi said as he looked down at his Egyptian clothes. They were different from his modern gear but he would get used to it.

"But you should wear at least some jewellery. You're the Pharaoh's guest, after all. I can't let you leave until you look like one", the girl said, winking. One moment later she had grabbed two other boxes and held them before Yugi. The golden contents sparkled in the soft morning sunlight. "I can get more if you like."

"No, it's fine, really!", Yugi said and chose some bracelets and a necklace. "Thanks for your help. I'm good."

He sat down on a wooden stool and grabbed one of his sandals.

"Sir, no! I should do that!", she said, hurried towards him and began putting on and binding the shoes for him.

"That's not necessary! I'm used to doing this myself", Yugi said and gave a nervous laugh.

"What a humble guest our Pharaoh has", the girl said and chuckled. "This is what I'm here for, sir. You don't need to feel uncomfortable."

When he was wearing his sandals the servant let him go. Yugi pushed the soft, red curtain aside and left his chambers. The rising sun was shining through the corridors, which were empty except for a few servants. They bowed to him as they passed and it gave Yugi a weird feeling in his stomach. The servants giggled as they noticed his twisted expression but he couldn't help it. Yugi had never been treated like a high-ranking member of society and he didn't feel like he deserved it.

He sighed and rubbed his neck. He hadn't slept much last night and now his back felt stiff and tensed up. Maybe Atem knew how to get rid of that nuisance.

He passed many elaborate carvings and paintings on the walls, which looked even more beautiful than in their future versions. After wandering around the palace with its shining marble floor Yugi finally found a corridor that looked familiar to him. He followed it and soon found two guards blocking the section where Yugi thought he was hearing Atem's voice.

"Ehm, excuse me", Yugi said, his hands behind his back. "Do you think the other me, I mean Atem – I mean, the Pharaoh could-"

"I'm afraid not", another voice said. The guards moved aside and let Mahad through. The young man and high priest was wearing his usual ceremonial clothes. "The Pharaoh is performing important services to the Gods. No one is allowed to see him right now."

"Oh, so you mean he's praying or something?", Yugi asked.

Mahad raised one eyebrow.

"_Or something_?"

"Uhm, never mind me. I…I'll go", Yugi said, gesturing nervously. He turned around, his cheeks hot in embarrassment.

'I'm so stupid! Of course he's busy. Of course he can't be with me right now!', he thought.

He was hurrying back to his rooms but a voice stopped him.

"Partner! There you are!" When Yugi turned around Mahad was making way for Atem who was approaching Yugi with a smile. "Why are you leaving?"

Yugi scratched his head.

"Uhm, Mahad said you were doing something very important and I…"

Atem gave a laugh and turned to Mahad.

"Very important, eh? That's cute."

"But my Pharaoh! These rituals are most important for the balance and well-being of Egypt. It is your connection to the Gods that-"

"It's my morning routine. Just like any other Egyptian performs it", Atem said.

"But now that you're our Pharaoh your connection to the Gods-"

"I have a very good connection to the Gods. And I also need to attend to my earthly ones", Atem said. "Now let's go, partner."

Yugi nodded and followed Atem. When he looked back he saw how Mahad rubbed his forehead and sighed.

"By the way, you look good in Egyptian clothes", Atem said. "Did you have a good first night here?"

"I'm afraid not", Yugi said. "It's just so hot here. Besides you have mosquitoes as big as a fist! Also…something just felt weird. I can't really describe it. I was pondering over it all night. And now my back feels as stiff as a board!"

Atem chuckled.

"I can show you a few tricks for the first two problems later", he said. "And I want to show you something today that'll be very relaxing."

"What do you mean?"

"You'll see", Atem said and winked. "This way."

Their footsteps echoed through the halls until they reached the sandy courtyard. The warm sun dazzled Yugi and he raised his hand.

"Bring me Kema", Atem said.

Although he had spoken to no one directly the servants followed his command immediately and brought a white, tall horse with brown eyes. Upon seeing him the mare gave Atem a nudge and he petted her.

"I missed you too, girl", Atem said. "Now be nice to my partner, okay?"

Yugi stretched out his hand and after sniffing his fingers Kema let him stroke her soft coat.

"She's cute", Yugi said.

"Only when she wants to be", Atem said grinning. He mounted the horse and stretched out his hand to Yugi. He took it, tried to climb up but he struggled and stumbled back into the sand. He could hardly watch over Kema's back and with no saddle there were no stirrups he could support himself with.

"It looked so easy when you did it!", Yugi said with a nervous smile.

"You've never mounted a horse before, right? That's fine. Servant, help my friend up", Atem said. A young man gave Yugi a boost and one moment later he was sitting right behind Atem clutching his cape.

"That's higher off the ground than I thought", Yugi said and swallowed.

"Don't worry, she won't try any funny stuff. Not while I'm around. Well, mostly", Atem said and took the reins in his hands. The servants opened a small stone gate and Atem was about to start the ride.

"My Pharaoh! Please wait!", someone called. Both Yugi and Atem turned their heads and saw Shimon hurrying towards them. The grey-haired old man was panting when he reached them. "What are you doing?"

"We're just going for a ride. Why?", Atem asked.

"My Pharaoh, I'm afraid you have other duties to attend to", the advisor said. "Your audience with the council-"

"-can wait", Atem interrupted him. "I know you mean well but it's just a ride. I'll be back in an hour or two. The council will get their audience today, I promise."

"Well, that's not the only thing", Shimon said, playing around with his hands. "Think about your safety. What if you fall?"

Atem raised his eyebrows.

"I get it. You think I'm a bad rider."

"My Pharaoh, I would never-"

"Well, I'll prove you otherwise. By returning alive and in one piece with my partner", Atem said and smiled. He conducted Kema towards the gate. "Good-bye!"

"My Pharaoh, no!", Shimon said and stepped before the horse so they stopped. "This kind of behaviour could be tolerated when you were still a prince but you're our Pharaoh now."

Yugi placed one palm on Atem's shoulder.

"We can put the whole thing off. I understand", he said and showed him his best fake smile.

Atem sighed and let the reins sink.

"All right, Shimon. I'm afraid I have to agree with you. I really should take more responsibility", he said.

Shimon smiled.

"Excellent. Guards, close the gates-"

"But not until I've taken that ride. See you later!"

Grinning Atem spurred Kema so they rode around Shimon and towards the gate, leaving a cloud of dust behind. The old man got a fright and fell, his hat rolling over the floor. He coughed and called after them but Yugi didn't understand what he said. Atem was still laughing when they had left the palace grounds behind.

"That was mean", Yugi said but smiled himself.

"It was worth it", Atem said. "If I did everything they demanded I would have gone insane a long time ago. And even if they send out a search party they will have a hard time finding us because we have Kema on our side."

"So they have to send out search parties regularly, eh?", Yugi asked smirking.

"Well, it used to be much worse", Atem said.

They reached the Nile and Yugi was glad about the cool breeze. A few ships were sailing through the glittering river. Yugi was splashed with water when Kema ran through the shore, obviously enjoying herself. After some time they left the shore and headed for the dry plateau surrounding the area.

Riding was unexpectedly pleasant. It was unlike riding a machine; he could feel Kema's movements with every step and was moving his torso with her. It was almost like a massage and he could feel the tension in his back fading away. He realised he could trust Kema and relaxed.

But when Atem spurred Kema once more Yugi clutched his cape tighter.

"Can we go a little slower?", he asked.

"No. Otherwise we won't make that jump", Atem said.

"What jump?", Yugi asked but as he looked ahead he saw a gorge and a broken wooden bridge. "_That jump_?! Isn't there another way?"

"Come on! It'll be fun!", Atem said and laughed.

"Atem, no!", Yugi called as the gorge came rapidly closer.

"You know the drill, Kema!", Atem said and stroke her mane. The mare neighed happily and galloped on.

Before he knew it they had reached the precipice and Kema jumped. Yugi pressed his body against Atem's back, wrapped his arms around his chest and screwed up his eyes. For a moment they were floating until Kema reached the ground with a rough impact. They slid a little forward in Kema's back but Atem kept their balance.

They rid on a little longer and Yugi didn't dare to open his eyes until they had stopped. They had reached a different part of the shore with trees, bushed and colourfully blooming meadow. Kema snorted and shook her head contentedly.

"Well done, girl", Atem said and petted her.

Even though they were standing still Yugi's heart was still pounding and his body was tingling with adrenaline. He couldn't move, was just sitting stiffly behind Atem. All the tension he had lost during he ride was suddenly back and hurt. He thought it was the shock that didn't let him move but then he realised that it was something else.

"So here we are. One of my favourite places", Atem said and gestured over the meadow. As Yugi didn't answer he turned his head around, his face closer to Yugi's than it had ever been. "Are you all right?"

Yugi swallowed, then managed to loosen his grip around Atem. He clumsily climbed off Kema's back and fell flat on his face in the process, making Atem laugh.

"Careful!", he said and got off easily himself. Yugi stood up before Atem could help him, wiped some grass off his face and walked away, to the shadow of a tree. He looked down at his shaking hands, the fingers that had clutched Atem's clothes moments ago. He heard steps and felt a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry I scared you", Atem said.

Yugi turned around, clenching his fists.

"You did not!", he snapped, feeling his face blush. "But thanks for reminding me that everyone thinks I'm a weakling!"

Yugi hurried away and sat down on the grass near one of the trees. He tucked up his legs and placed his chin on top of his knees. There was a moment of silence.

"You know I don't think you're a weakling. No need to freak out", Atem said awkwardly. He took Kema's reins, guided her to the shore and removed the bridle. Kema lowered her head and drank.

"Sorry", Yugi said. "It's not about that jump. It's…"

Atem left Kema and returned to Yugi. He knelt down next to him.

"What is it? You know you can tell me anything, partner", Atem said.

Yugi placed his cheek on his knee, looking away.

"That was the first time I hugged you", he whispered. "In real life, I mean…"

Yugi nudged a flower in front of him with his toe and watched it sway in the wind.

"I see…you're right", Atem said. "And it was that unpleasant?"

Yugi sat up straight.

"What? I never said that!"

Atem let one hand run through his spiky hair.

"Well, the first thing you did when he stopped was getting away from me. I just figured…"

"It wasn't unpleasant! It was…", he said and stopped but then continued softly: "It was nice."

Yugi saw Atem blush for the first time.

"You can hug me any time, you know", Atem said and plucked a flower. It was a Gerbera with bright red petals.

"The same goes for me", Yugi said.

Atem turned the Gerbera between his fingers.

"So does that mean I could also hug you…now?", he asked.

They looked into each others eyes and a shy smile played about Yugi's lips.

"Yes", he whispered.

For a moment he hesitated. Then Atem dropped the flower and moved closer to Yugi who changed his position so they were kneeling in front of each other. Atem stretched out his hands, then wrapped his arms around Yugi and pressed him against his body. Yugi embraced Atem as well and placed his cheek on Atem's shoulder. He enjoyed the warmth of his body and the scent of an exotic essential oil he couldn't name.

Atem leaned his face against Yugi's hair and his breath tickled in Yugi's neck, which made him smile. They didn't move.

"You're right", Atem whispered, his thumb gently rubbing over Yugi's upper arm. "This is really nice."

Yugi felt so relaxed in Atem's arms, so safe. His eyes closed and he let the soft burble of the Nile, the warm breeze and the rays of the sun calm him. All the tension in his muscles faded away again as he listened to the sound of Atem's steady breath. Soon his relaxation turned into the tiredness that hadn't come at night and before he knew it Yugi was dozing away.

* * *

When he woke Yugi was still smiling. His body was lying in the cool grass and he heard the leaves of the trees rustling gently. When he slowly opened is eyes he was gazing up at Atem's face. Yugi's head was lying on Atem's lap who was leaning against a tree, his legs stretched out.

"Slept well?", Atem asked winking. Yugi rubbed his eyes and rose up – a little too quickly and therefore making him feel dizzy.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to…how embarrassing! It's just because I didn't sleep last night!"

"It's fine, partner. That's why I brought you here. To relax", Atem said.

"I'm sorry if I drooled or snored or did anything else revolting!", Yugi said, rubbing his face.

"Partner, you do no such things. Trust me, I watched you sleep quite often. You always look cute", Atem said.

Yugi places his palms on his cheeks, blinking.

"You…used to watch me sleep?", he asked.

Atem started.

"N-No!", he said.

"But you just said that!"

"You misunderstood me!", Atem said and scratched his head.

"What's there to misunderstand?", Yugi asked, leaning forward. Atem moved away.

"What I meant was…that…ehm…Kema!", he said, jumped up and walked to the horse that had been grazing peacefully. "Look at that, I think she's hungry! We better head back. You wouldn't like Kema when she's hungry. So spoiled! I have no idea why!"

He laughed nervously and put the bridle back on Kema, avoiding Yugi's direction. Yugi looked down on the grass and found the flower Atem had plucked before their hug. He took it in his hands and caressed its petals.

"I'm not creeped out or anything", he said and Atem stopped. "Not at all. You know, last night I couldn't sleep because something felt wrong. Maybe that was it. You weren't there to watch me."

He let his head sink and smelt the sweet scent of the Gerbera. When he looked up Atem was standing before him and stretched out his hand.

"Should I help you up?", he asked and nodded towards Kema.

"I doubt I'll manage otherwise", Yugi said chuckling and let Atem pull him up.

A little later on they were both sitting on Kema's back. Yugi gazed over the meadow and the Nile. He wished to return soon with Atem already.

"Do you think your advisers will be mad about the whole audience thing?" Yugi asked.

Atem facepalmed.

"Crap, I had forgotten about that already", he said and sighed. "We better hurry. I think we spent a lot more time here than I had thought."

Yugi pulled a face.

"So that means we have to jump over that gorge again?", he asked.

"It's the shortest way. Everything else would take much longer", Atem said.

Yugi grumbled. He moved closer to Atem and hugged him from behind.

"Fine but I don't like it", he said, clutching Atem's torso.

Slowly Atem placed one palm on Yugi's hand.

"Then again…they're mad already. We might as well take the long route", Atem said.

Yugi grinned, snuggled up to Atem and placed his chin on his shoulder.

"Sounds good."

Kema began trotting and Yugi took another look at the red flower in his hand. He would treasure it as a reminder of a wonderful time with Atem – and their first hug of many to follow.

* * *

_Melvin: Did someone say hug?_

_Me: Piss off!_


	2. Kisses

_Happy Valentine's day, y'all! Here's some blindshipping fluff for you pleasure!_

* * *

Yugi got used to the Egyptian way of life quicker than he had expected. When Atem was busy he learned how to read and write hieroglyphs, found out about geography, politics, the various Gods and their temples. He also went to town with Mana who knew the market and the people there well and introduced Yugi with pleasure. The harvest had been more than sufficient that year and the traders gladly offered Mana's new friend samples of fried fish, roasted vegetables, dates, figs and grapes.

While Yugi enjoyed all of this he liked nothing better than spending time with Atem. When he found time during the day (or decided to drive his advisers crazy by ignoring their schedules for him) they took more rides on Kema to the meadow or other of Atem's favourite places. He showed Yugi a hidden waterfall with the freshest water he had ever tasted; took him to a play with astoundingly flexible acrobats; brought him to a hill outside the town from where they could overlook the palace and all of Karnak, including its vast temples.

* * *

Yugi was sitting on a wooden chair in one of the dining rooms and waited for Atem. He smiled at the thought of spending another evening with his friend, eating, chatting and playing games. It had become their daily routine.

Yugi heard steps on the marble floor and one moment later Atem entered the room with an exhausted expression on his face.

"Sorry I'm late", he said and approached Yugi. "We had a discussion about that new law and two of the council members almost started a brawl about it."

"Well, how good we have such a diplomatic Pharaoh then", Yugi said. "But you're not the only one who's late. I don't mean to be arrogant but shouldn't the servants have set the table already?"

"Not tonight", Atem said with a sly grin. "I have something else planned, partner. Come, I'll show you."

Yugi followed Atem through the halls into the courtyard where servants were waiting next to a wooden litter that was painted with golden and turquoise ornaments. It offered two seats across from each other and the four posters in its corners were draped with white curtains. They entered it and sat down on the padded seats. A servant closed the curtains and one moment later they lifted the litter and carried them to their destination.

"This feels weird", Yugi said. "Having other people carry you."

"I get what you mean. You're used to cars and trains and subways. I wouldn't mind walking so much but I provoke enough scandals already", Atem said.

"You do?", Yugi asked, surprised.

"Yeah. Apart from the fact that I won't give up riding Kema, that I actually win when I gamble and don't have servants whipped at their slightest mistake there's you", Atem said, one elbow on the armrest and leaning his cheek against his hand.

"What do you mean?", Yugi asked frowning.

"Take right now for example. I should be at an extensive banquet with all the other nobles, getting drunk, hearing about gossip and the latest conspiracies but I'm here with you. For all they know suddenly a foreign stranger appeared who their Pharaoh prefers over everyone else at court – and in private too! Pretty much everything I don't do in public is worth an outcry for them. And considering how much time we spend together they're pretty scandalized", Atem said and laughed.

"Wow…and you don't…mind all of that?", Yugi asked.

"Of course not. Let them talk. What matters is that we get to be together", Atem said.

Yugi looked down at his hands, a warm tingle spreading in his chest and a smile on his face. He thought of a response but nothing came to his mind. The silence was broken when they felt how the servants stopped, let down the litter and a servant said:

"We're here, my Pharaoh."

Yugi pulled the curtains aside and stepped out into the sandy earth.

"The harbour?", Yugi asked as he looked around.

The palace had its own little harbour where during the day ships delivered all kinds of goods. From one of the castle's balconies Yugi had seen many servants carry boxes and sacks. Since it was evening no ships were around and the place was empty except for some guards.

"You might want to look that way", Atem said behind him and pointed in the opposite direction. Yugi turned around and saw a wooden ship that didn't carry any cargo. The bow was ornamented with a gilded figurehead of the Winged God Dragon of Ra and hieroglyphs were carved all over the hull. A servant walked towards them and bowed.

"My Pharaoh, we're ready for departure", she said and gestured towards the ship.

"We'll follow the Nile?", Yugi asked with big eyes.

"And we'll see the sunset. It'll be beautiful", Atem said.

"That sounds so…", Yugi began. 'Romantic' was going through his mind. He knew he was in love with Atem but he had never told him. Atem was always kind towards him and they occasionally hugged and held hands. On their first trip with Kema Atem had admitted that he used to watch Yugi sleep when they had shared a body; when they started a game of _Rising sun_ Atem always grabbed his game pieces the same moment as Yugi and then their hands touched in the box; a moment ago Atem had admitted that their time together was more important to him than the nobles' opinion. But he had never directly spoken of any feelings that went beyond friendship.

"You were saying?", Atem interrupted his thoughts.

Yugi smiled.

"That sounds awesome!", he said.

They walked over the gangplank and mounted the ship. Yugi leaned over the rail and watched how four oars on both sides of the hull started their synchronized movements as they departed. Yugi frowned at the thought of the people down there.

"If it calms you, they will get to rest once we reached the current", Atem said and leaned against the rail with his back.

"Am I so easy to see through?", Yugi asked.

"I just know the way you think, partner. And I know how considerate you are", Atem said and placed a hand on Yugi's shoulder, sending another prickle of excitement through his body.

"Yeah, that's me. The Pharaoh's humble guest", he said and laughed nervously.

'What the hell am I talking about?', he thought but couldn't say anything else after Atem's touch. Pretending to look around he walked a few steps to the bow.

"The ship is pleasantly empty", Yugi said in order to change the subject.

"I brought only two servants and they'll be below deck unless I call them. I know you like your privacy", Atem said and Yugi suppressed a joyful squeak.

"No security then?", he asked and bit his lower lip.

"They're over there", Atem said and pointed at one of five small boats surrounding them in the distance. "They weren't thrilled but I wanted you to feel comfortable."

'How can I be comfortable with all those butterflies in my stomach whenever I look at you?', Yugi thought and sighed internally. He looked ahead and saw how the sun threw its gentle light on the river and its surroundings. He saw a few more boats, palms and other trees at the shore and only a few clouds in the sky.

It wasn't always easy to hide his feelings for Atem but he couldn't let him know. If he rejected him they may not even be friends any more. The thought of not being with Atem at all was worse than suppressing the truth. He wished he could read Atem's actions better but no one had ever really been in love with him. Were was the line between friendship and love?

"We don't have to stand here all night. Come", Atem said and took Yugi's hand, almost causing him to pass out.

At the stern a short set of stairs lead up to a higher level. A long, low table was covered with different game boards, cards and dices. Around the games lay bread, fruits, meat and juices in jugs. The food smelled delicious and only now Yugi realised that he was hungry.

The table was surrounded by numerous, colourful pillows and they sat down on them across from each other. The evening air was cool and refreshing and the soft splashing of the water against the ship and the chirping of crickets in the distance let him relax. Flowers in powerful reds, yellows, pinks and oranges had been draped around the rail, among them Gerberas; the flower which reminded Yugi of their first hug.

"So, what shall we start with?", Atem asked and gestured over the table.

"I'd say…with this", Yugi said and took one of the skewers with meat and onions.

Atem laughed.

"I was talking about the games but I like your idea better", he said and took a piece of bread.

Yugi gave a nervous smile and nibbled his skewer.

Time passed and dusk fell. The light that shone on the Nile and its surroundings turned from yellow to orange, to red as the current sent the ship through the sparkling water. Atem and Yugi ate and then started a game of _Rising sun_. When Yugi took his pieces out of a small wooden box Atem grabbed his pieces at the same time so their hands touched. His fingers twitched and a part of him wanted to drop the pieces and take Atem's hand instead. But his fear of rejection was stronger and so he withdrew his hand and set up his pieces on the board. His gaze wandered over the ship. Wasn't this the kind of setting you chose for a date? If not, what would Atem prepare if he liked someone? Did he like someone?

"Don't look so sad, partner", Atem said and only now Yugi realised that he had been biting his lower lip. "This time you start, right?"

"Right", Yugi said and moved one of his pieces, a fake smile on his lips.

As the game went on Yugi forgot about his unpleasant thought. They talked and laughed and played one round after another. The sun was hiding for the most part behind the horizon when a servant came to refill some of the plates and to light the oil lamps on the table.

"I think I've won", Yugi said and placed his white piece in front of Atem's black one.

"And you learned that game only a few weeks ago. Then again, I'm not surprised", Atem said, one forearm on the table.

The servant placed a bowl of grapes and a terracotta jug on the table. She took the latter and filled two golden goblets with a red liquid, then bowed and left. Atem grabbed his drink and took a gulp. Yugi was about to do the same but as he held the goblet close to his mouth he noticed an odd smell.

"Wait a second. Is that alcohol?", he asked.

"Yes, wine from the north. It's really good", Atem said and placed his goblet on the table.

"B-But I'm not of age yet! That's against the law!", Yugi said.

Atem laughed and learned forward.

"I can't remember that such a law passed in my country", he said. "You're not in Japan. No one bothers."

Yugi looked down at the red liquid.

"Well, I tried a beer once but I didn't like it much. It was Jonouchi's idea of course…"

"You know what they say: It's only the first gulp that's bitter", Atem said. "You don't have to drink it. I just thought: a special evening with a special person…special drink."

Special? Yugi's reservations faded away with that word and a smile spread on his face.

"Of course I'll try! There's no harm in a glass, right?", he said and took a sip. It was still bitter but he liked it better than beer.

* * *

"No way! I lost again?", Yugi said as Atem placed his black stone in front of Yugi's white one. Night had fallen over the land and the moon and stars were sparkling. One of the servants had lit more oil lamps so the table was illuminated and insects were buzzing around the light.

"If it calms you: that's just because you're drunk and I'm not", Atem said.

"I'm not drunk!", Yugi said. The second jug was already half empty and he had to admit that with every goblet it had tasted less bitter. Sitting upright had become more difficult and he often pushed his pieces farther than he intended.

"Of course not", Atem said. "By the way: Arranging your pieces in the shape of a heart is not a good tactic."

Yugi looked at his side of the game board. Atem was right. He swallowed and then quickly shuffled the pieces. Why had he done that? Why had Atem noticed it? What if he thought it was weird? What if he laughed it him?

Yugi leaped up, walked some steps but dizziness overcame him. He stumbled over one of the table legs and couldn't regain his balance. Atem jumped and caught him, one arm around Yugi's shoulders, the other one around his waist. Everything in Yugi's head was spinning and his heart pounded so fast he thought it was about to jump out of his chest.

"Not drunk, huh?", Atem said and smiled.

Yugi was whimpering; his whole body felt so hot at Atem's touch he was sure he would melt through his fingers at any moment. He was looking up at his face, the thin kohl lines around his purple eyes, the gold-brown skin and his blond bangs that caressed Yugi's face. Hanging in Atem's warm arms he had little balance of his own and the strength that kept him on his feet was fading away as well.

"Argh!", Yugi said and pushed Atem away. His legs didn't support him and he landed on his belly in the pillows. He buried his face in a red one and squeaked: "You can't hold me like that! How dare you!"

Pause.

"What was wrong with that?", Atem asked carefully.

"I think I just had a heart attack! Just because of you! Just because you're so handsome!", Yugi said, kicking his legs.

"You…think I'm handsome?", Atem said and sat down next to Yugi who looked up from his pillow, pouting.

"You can't fool me! You know you're handsome! I still get confused for a third grader and you already made out with a hundred people! Didn't you?", Yugi snapped.

"Don't you think that's a little-"

"No! Just say it!"

Atem reached for his goblet and took another gulp.

"The number is over zero, yes, but it's far from a hundred", Atem said, his yes on the liquid before him.

"Ah! I knew it! Boys or girls? Because I know they're both after you!", Yugi said.

"Uhm…", Atem said and then mumbled between two sips: "Both."

Yugi gasped for air.

"I knew it!", he said and banged his head against the pillows. "You're a slut! A slut! A slut!"

"Partner, please stop calling me a slut", Atem said and placed his goblet on the table, his eyes avoiding Yugi.

"No!", he said. "I mean, I've never even kissed one person! No one wants to and who blames them? I'm short and-"

"I would want to kiss you", Atem said.

For a moment Yugi stared at him.

"No! Not you! You can never kiss me!", Yugi said and threw a blue pillow at Atem's face.

"Why?" he said and tossed it aside.

"I told you already! You're way too handsome! I'm way too much in love with you! I could faint already when you take my hand! If you kissed me my head would explode!"

Atem's mouth hung open.

"Did…you just say that you're in love with me?", he asked.

Yugi covered his mouth.

"N-No!"

"But you just said that!"

"You misunderstood me!"

"What's there to misunderstand?", Atem asked.

"Everything!", Yugi said and hid his head under another pillow. It was all the alcohol's fault! He hadn't even noticed what inappropriate things he had said. His tongue had acted by itself and his head hadn't paid any attention. How could he? He had called Atem handsome, had asked about who he had kissed and had confessed being in love with him. It was like his innards contracted all at once. "Ignore what I just said! I know someone like you would never fall in love with me! I'm happy already that I get to spend time with you but now I ruined everything! Now everything is going to be awkward! I'm sorry, I'm so stupid and aaargh!"

He needed three attempts until he had stood up, staggered to the rail and grabbed it for support. He accidentally crushed one of the flowers that had been arranged for decoration. It was a yellow Gerbera, the flower that had reminded Yugi of their first hug and now of the evening he had spoiled it all. Everything had been wonderful until now and if he had shut his mouth this evening could have become a wonderful memory.

"It doesn't have to be awkward", Atem said calmly.

"Yes, it does", Yugi said and facepalmed. Yellow petals fell to the ground. "Nothing could make this situation not awkward! Look, I'll just go back to my time and-"

He stopped when he felt Atem's arms hugging him from behind. Yugi unintentionally leaned back against his warm chest.

"Don't go back", Atem whispered. "Partner, I…I'm in love with you too."

Yugi tried to speak but his voice failed until he croaked:

"What?"

"I'm in love with you", Atem repeated and hugged him tighter. "Ever since we shared a body. I mean, look around. What is this trip if not a date? For Ra's sake, couldn't you guess?"

Yugi swallowed.

"No. I couldn't. If anyone, then _you_ could have guessed", Yugi said. "I have that dumbass-smile on my face whenever you're around and apart from that: You're so self-confident and enigmatic. Sometimes you're still a riddle for me, even though you found your memories."

"Partner, look. The only reason why I most of the time _seem_ self-confident is because I was raised at court. There's always conspiracies and lies and I was taught ever since to keep my true feelings secret. I can't let people know when I'm shocked or worried or…in love. But I never meant to hide anything from you."

Yugi let go off the rail and placed his hands on Atem's arms around his chest.

"You could still read my like an open book, couldn't you? Why didn't you say something?", Yugi asked.

"I…assumed that you might like me. But you never approached me either. It was always me who took your hand or hugged you or grabbed his game pieces when you did so our hands would touch. You looked like you liked it but nothing ever came back", Atem said.

Yugi bowed his head.

"I was just so scared that you might reject me", Yugi said. "I like you so much, other me. If you had pushed me away…"

The mere thought sent a sharp pain through his heart. Atem leaned his cheek against Yugi's hair.

"I would never push you away, partner", he whispered.

Yugi hadn't thought hearing such words from Atem possible. Yet it was happening. His feelings were returned. For such a long time he had watched others fall in love and be happy while he had remained alone – the outsider, the short one people still mistook for a boy, who was of no romantic interest to anyone. But now things had changed. Now he was allowed to be happy.

"This is so unreal", Yugi whispered. He turned around and took Atem's hands. His eyes were sparkling. "I'm so happy I could-" He spun around in joy but nausea overcame him and he stumbled. He grabbed the rail just in time and retched. "No, I couldn't."

Atem took his arm and guided him back to the pillows where they sat down.

"That's just the alcohol. It'll be fine. You just have to eat a little", he said and handed Yugi a piece of bread from the table.

"Thanks", Yugi said and nibbled at it. He rubbed his forehead and took a deep breath. "What if I'll have a mental blackout? I don't want to forget all this."

Atem laughed and filled Yugi's empty goblet with water.

"Definitely not. If you were to have a mental blackout you would not be able to talk any more."

Yugi took another bite.

"You know a lot about that kind of stuff", he said.

Atem held the goblet out to him and Yugi took it.

"About two years ago my father sent me to Cyprus to study. But I made a friend there and let's say our studies became the…less important matters", Atem said.

"Sounds like you have a lot of wild stories to tell", Yugi said, swallowed the rest of the bread and washed it down with water.

"Maybe. But that's for another time. Now I want to enjoy the present", Atem said and looked him deep in the eyes. Lost in thought Yugi took the last sip of water from his goblet but leaned his head too far back, lost his balance and landed in the pillows behind him. He tried to sit up but Atem lay down beside him, took the goblet out of Yugi's hand and placed it on the floor. He bowed over Yugi, cupped his face with one hand and wiped some drops of water from the corners of his mouth. His thumb caressed his lower lip. Yugi's heart, his whole body pounded in excitement as Atem leaned closer to Yugi's face. Yugi closed his eyes, felt Atem's breath in his face but then he only heard a sad sigh.

"Shame", Atem said.

When Yugi opened his eyes again he saw Atem sitting up.

"What's a shame?", Yugi asked, confused.

"That you forbade me to kiss you", Atem said.

"What?"

"You said it earlier. You won't ever let me kiss you because your head would explode", Atem said.

Yugi propped himself up on his elbow.

"Well, I'd be willing to risk it", Yugi said carefully. Atem pouted.

"Nah", he said. "Exploding heads would be bad for my reputation. But if _you_ were to kiss _me_ it would be different."

"Oh, stop with the exploding head thing! Can't you just kiss me already?", Yugi asked and blushed. "You're just teasing me! Why is it so important to you who takes the initiative?"

"Why is it so important to _you_?", Atem asked. "I'm willing, I'm ready…I'm the perfect victim."

"Because…you've done this before! This is our first kiss, my first kiss and I want it to be good and I would just mess it up!", he said. Atem laughed and Yugi pushed him. "Stop it! You are terrible!"

"I'm sorry, partner. I really don't think you would mess this up. That's all", he said. "You just do it and the rest happens by itself."

Slowly Yugi sat up as well, across from Atem. He still felt dizzy but it was better from before. He looked Atem in the eyes until he slowly closed them.

"Ready when you are, partner."

Kissing Atem had only happened in Yugi's daydreams until now. But now he had the chance to let it happen. He focussed Atem's lips. They looked so perfectly shaped and soft. What would they taste like? There was only one way to find out!

When he leaned forward his lip quivered. Would it really happen by itself? Where should he put his hands? To which side should he tilt his head? How did you breathe while kissing? Those lips were perfect and they deserved a perfect kiss and what if it wouldn't be perfect?

When he hesitated longer and longer Atem opened one eye.

"I can do that!", Yugi said and Atem lowered his lid with a slight smile.

Could he do that? He had to. He couldn't let his only chance pass! He swallowed the lump in his throat. He had no time to wait, he had to act and quickly!

He leaned back and then swung forward, his chin colliding with Atem's cheek and his nose poking Atem's eye. They tumbled over so that Yugi's forehead was lying on Atem's shoulder and his feet were twisted painfully.

"Ouch…what was that?", Atem asked as he was lying on his back and rubbing his eye.

Yugi's face felt as hot as boiling water and nausea overcame him again. He rolled over and curled up, his head pressed against his knees.

"I screwed it up! I knew it! I had…and I…oh God, why am I such an idiot, I'm so sorry, I thought…and then…"

Yugi was short of breath and he was fighting to suppress his tears. Atem had ignored his faults all night but he couldn't look over this one. That he was supposed to have fallen in love with him was too good to be true anyway and now Atem would realise what an idiot he was, that he didn't even know how to kiss someone. Yugi felt the urge to jump overboard and swim away from these embarrassing moments as quickly as possible.

"Getting a kiss from you seems to be a very dangerous task", Atem said and rolled over to his side.

"I'm so sorry!", Yugi repeated, his face hidden in his hands. "I'm such a dork!"

Atem caressed his upper arms.

"It's part of your charm", he said.

"I hate it!", Yugi mumbled.

"Well, I love it enough for both of us", Atem said.

"You're lying", Yugi said and sniffed. "And now I missed my only chance for a kiss from you."

"Your only chance?", Atem asked.

"Oh, as if you would give me another one after this! I surely wouldn't", Yugi said.

"I think you would", Atem said. "You are the kindest person I know. You are patient and generous and selfless. A second chance is the least you deserve."

Yugi slowly looked over his shoulder to Atem.

"Really?", he asked.

"Really", Atem said. "But maybe I should take the initiative after all. Exploding head or not, I want to keep my eye."

Yugi opened his mouth to respond but Atem's hand pulled him gently so he was lying on his back. Next to him Atem propped himself up in his elbow and leaned over Yugi. Atem placed his hand in Yugi's so that his pale fingers twined together with Atem's gold-brown ones.

Yugi looked up at Atem's face, behind him the sparkling night sky. He heard the soft splashing of the Nile and felt the slow rocking of the ship. The oil lamps around them threw their gently light on Atem's face and his kind smile. He focussed Atem's lips that slowly came closer. Automatically he closed his eyes and then it was like a hot wave swept through him.

Atem's lips touched his.

They were softer and warmer than anything he had ever felt and he could taste a hint of wine. It was like he was floating and his whole body was tingling; it felt a little like adrenaline, only much gentler. He thought his heart stopped for a moment and he wouldn't have minded if time stood still forever in this very moment.

When Atem raised his head Yugi automatically lifted his chin to prolong the kiss, if only for a few seconds. Yugi opened his lids a little and saw Atem's smiling face.

"And?", he whispered. "Does your head feel like it's about to explode?"

Yugi tried to speak but no sound came over his lips. Something felt weird. Was it because of the alcohol again? But then he felt a pain in his chest that grew every second. Was it his heart? Was it about to stop because it couldn't bear so much happiness? But he realised that it wasn't his heart that hurt. It were his lungs.

He shot up, pushing Atem aside and gasped for air. He flopped back onto the pillows ans coughed.

"Sorry…I…forgot to breathe", he said.

Atem's shocked face turned into a grin and then he burst into laughter.

"I'll take that as a compliment", he said and lay down on his back as well. He crossed his arms behind his head. "I hope this is no bad sign for our relationship."

Yugi blinked.

"Relationship?"

Atem looked away, his cheeks flushing.

"Well, that's what people do when they like each other, right? They become a couple", he said. "But if you need more time-"

Before he could finish Yugi had pounced upon him and they rolled to the side. His arms embraced Atem's neck and Atem hugged Yugi's waist.

A relationship! Yugi had never thought this far. But now that they knew about their feelings they could live without a secret. Now Yugi could always tell Atem how much in love he was, they could cuddle and kiss every day.

He felt so light as if he could fly. All the boundaries between them had disappeared. Now the two of them existed as a couple.

"I don't need more time", Yugi said, beaming with joy. "I need only you."

Ignoring Atem's dumbfounded expression, Yugi pulled him closer and kissed him.

This time he didn't miss.

* * *

_Preview chapter 3!_

_"Well, what am I supposed to do? I hardly get to see you since that announcement two weeks ago", Yugi said. Atem turned around and hugged him._

_"Do I hear a reproach?", he asked._

_"Maybe", Yugi said and leaned his cheek against Atem's shoulder. "I feel like everyone sees you more often than I do these days. If you weren't such a good kisser I'd dump you."_

_Atem laughed._

_"Well, Ra bless my very talanted mouth then", he said._

_(Subject to alterations!)_


	3. Sparks

_Thanks for all the love, guys! I ended up not using the "preview" from the last chapter. I love writing sassy dialogue but Yugi is just not a sassy character. He's adorable anyways! Have fun!_

* * *

The wide corridor before the throne room included a niche hidden behind a stone statue of Osiris. From there a short passageway led into a chamber that belonged to the Pharaoh.

Yugi pulled the red, transparent curtain aside and looked into the room. It contained several shelves that were filled with scrolls, a white divan and a few potted plants. A black, fluffy tomcat was grooming himself on a table, which was scattered with numerous documents. Atem was sitting on one of the red armchairs around the table, his back to Yugi and a rolled out scroll in his hands. He approached Atem, placed his forearm on the back rest and kissed his cheek.

"Surprise", he said. Atem turned his head and smiled.

"A very nice one", he said and rolled up the scroll. "To what do I owe the honour of your visit?"

Yugi pushed one of the armchairs next to Atem and sat down.

"I saw the council members in the halls and figured it means you're having a break from your conference. And since I hardly get to see you since that announcement a few weeks ago I wanted to seize the opportunity", Yugi said.

Atem took his hand.

"Is that a reproach?", he asked.

"No…of course not. I just miss you", Yugi said.

He pressed Yugi's fingers against his lips. Their warmth on his skin still made Yugi's heart pound.

"You'd have a right to reproach me, partner. I'm a bad boyfriend. But the entire council is acting so dramatic – as if this is the first royal visit we ever had! They discuss every detail and plan every minute away. What should we talk about at dinner in the first week, what in the second? What colour should the banners have? Which treaties should I renegotiate and which not? Speaking of which…" Atem threw back his head and groaned. "Everyone wants to meddle in those. Suddenly every noble and every merchant send me gifts, which means I have to give ten times more audiences than usual to receive them all and give them my thanks. That means I have to listen to all of their requests, no matter how ridiculous and selfish they are. A few of them might benefit all of Egypt but finding those is like looking for a needle in a haystack. Urgh! I wish I could ditch them all and be with you instead."

"Maybe the prince of Arabia will change his mind and turn around halfway. Problem solved", Yugi said.

"In spite of all the stress I hope not, actually", Atem said. "Rashad and I are old friends, you see."

"Really? You never told me", Yugi said.

"That's probably because I didn't have the time lately", Atem said and winked. He stood up and walked towards the table, which was littered with documents. Yugi followed him. "Amerys, would you move your fluffy, little butt, please? Thank you." He gently shoved the black tomcat aside who gave him a confused look with his big, yellow eyes but then continued licking his paw. "I told you about Cyprus, didn't I?" He put aside some documents and revealed a map of Egypt and its surroundings. He tapped on an island in the Mediterranean Sea."I wasn't the only prince who was sent there to study. Rashad and I were taught together but most of the time we just frustrated our teachers. We never listened, sneaked out, played pranks on everybody…"

"And you painted the town red at night", Yugi added and gave Atem a nudge. He grinned.

"Pretty much. That was two years ago and I haven't seen him since", Atem said. "His newly-wed wife will come too. I'm curious about her."

"Hmm…I'm sure you'll have fun", Yugi said. Atem laid an arm around Yugi's shoulder.

"I don't plan to exclude you, you know. I'd like you to meet them too. Rashad loves games and judging from his letters so does his wife. We could have a great time together", Atem said.

Yugi smiled.

"Sure. Sounds great!"

"It will be. Once we're done with all the formalities anyway…and the planning of the formalities…and the planning of the planning of the formalities and so on", he said and let his hand run through his hair.

Yugi leaned his head against Atem's shoulder.

"Can I cheer you up a little?", he asked.

"Hmm…that you can", Atem said.

"Like that?", he asked and moved his face towards Atem's. Their lips were about to touch but a sound interrupted them.

"Meow!"

They looked down at the table and saw Atem's tomcat headbutting his master's belly. Atem grinned and petted him.

"You're not jealous of Yugi, are you, Amerys? I feel so loved", he said.

Yugi chucked Amerys under his fluffy chin, making him purr.

"Amerys, if anyone, then I should be jealous of _you_", he said.

"Should you?", Atem asked.

"Yeah…I mean, he's always with you during all those conferences and audiences… He gets to sit on your lap and is cuddled by you all day… Lucky him", Yugi said.

"Do you want to sit on my lap too?", Atem asked and gently rubbed Yugi's shoulder.

"Maybe", Yugi said and blushed a little.

"Well, then…", Atem said and guided Yugi out of the chamber and into the throne room through a pair of white curtains. Their steps echoed as they approached Atem's throne.

"Is that okay? Won't the council members be back any minute?", Yugi asked.

"They won't enter without my permission", Atem said. They climbed the four stairs to Atem's throne. He took his seat and Yugi sat down on his lap, one arm around Atem's shoulder.

"Nice view", Yugi said as he looked through the hall. Still, the thought of dozens of people kneeling before the throne gave him a lump in his throat. But he knew Atem could handle these things better.

"I do like that", Atem said. His gaze was fixed on Yugi; he hadn't listened to what he had said. "I wouldn't mind having you here all day instead of Amerys."

"Don't let him hear that", Yugi said and pressed one finger against his lips. "So you want me to be your new pet, huh?"

"I would like that", Atem said. His hand caressed Yugi's neck. He gently pulled him closer and whispered into his ear: "I do like the thought of putting you on a leash to be honest."

It was like those words trickled down Yugi's back, leaving goosebumps like ice cold water while the temperature of his face rose rapidly.

"N-N-Not a chance!", he said.

Atem's finger drew an invisible line over Yugi's throat where he imagined a leash.

"Give it time", he said with a sly grin on his face. "You know I'm a good master to my pets."

"Y-You have a dirty mind!", Yugi said. "I think I don't envy Amerys after all!"

He tried to stand up, but his legs were too shaky. Atem wrapped his arms around Yugi's waist and easily pulled him back.

"I'm sorry, partner. I will get better, I promise", he said. Yugi felt his breath on his neck and a moment later gentle kisses that wandered from his collarbone to his cheek. One of Atem's palms cupped Yugi's face and turned it towards his own. "If you give me a chance, that is."

Yugi's entire body tingled so much that all his strength faded away, leaving him in Atem's arms like a toy. He had wanted to be determined and show him that he didn't like being teased – but that was forgotten when Atem pressed his lips against Yugi's. His eyes slowly closed and all his thoughts disappeared. Atem needed to pull Yugi's waist only a little closer to make him turn around again. Atem caressed Yugi's back and his fingers left a prickling trail while their kisses grew more passionate. It made Yugi's head spin and he wrapped his arms around Atem's neck, hoping to find more support. Atem pulled him even closer, his chest pressing against Yugi's.

Then Atem did what made a soft moan emerge from Yugi's throat. He opened his mouth and let his tongue glide over Yugi's lips. Yugi's jar dropped a little as well, letting Atem inside. They let their tongues play while Yugi's hand ran through Atem's hair. Yugi only felt Atem's tongue, his lips and his breath in his face and the rest of the world had vanished.

The end of the kiss was abrupt and confused Yugi. He raised his lids and followed Atem's gaze. What he saw made him startle. A servant was bowing before the throne. Her chubby face was reddish and she avoided eye contact with Atem and Yugi.

"My Pharaoh, I'm sorry to…uhm…interrupt but they are ready to resume the conference. The council members, I mean", she said.

"I see. Send them back in a moment", Atem said with his usual confidence.

"A-As you wish", she said and left, almost stumbling over her own feet before she disappeared behind the curtains.

"Well, you heard it, partner", he said.

"Y-Yeah", Yugi said and stood up, his legs feeling both heavy and shaky. Atem rose as well, laid one arm around Yugi's shoulder and left the throne room with him.

"Is something wrong?", Atem asked when they were re-entering the chamber.

"She saw us!", Yugi blurted out. "You said no one would come! Now she's going to tell everybody!"

"I said, none of the council members would come. And yeah, I suppose in two minutes the entire palace will know. What's the-" He stopped, let go off Yugi's shoulder and approached the table were Amerys was still sitting and observing specks of dust flying in the air. Atem cleared his throat. "I wasn't aware that you wanted to keep our relationship secret."

He petted Amerys' head who seemed to consider the dust more interesting than his master's hand.

"No, it's not like that", Yugi said and swallowed. "I just thought…isn't it kind of bad for your reputation?"

Atem furrowed his brows.

"Do you think I'm the first Pharaoh who has a lover?", he said.

"No but…the first one who has a male lover maybe?", Yugi asked, his voice growing quieter with every word.

For a moment Atem blinked at him.

"Now I get it. This might be an issue in your time but here no one bothers. Their reaction wouldn't be any different if my lover was female, trust me. But…" Steps and voices echoed from outside the room and faded away as the council members approached the throne room. "I can't change who I am. When you're with me you'll be in the public eye as well and I know you don't like it. I'll try to give you as much privacy as I can…and I don't expect you to be at my side at any public events…but now that they know they will talk and gossip about us…and about you. I didn't consider how uncomfortable this is for you, partner. I'm sorry."

Yugi swallowed.

"You don't have to be", Yugi said. "I…I will manage the whole attention thing somehow. Besides…you're worth it."

Atem gave him a relieved smile.

"I'll do my best to prove that."

Shimon entered and bowed.

"My Pharaoh, the council members are ready to continue the conference", he said.

"I'm coming", Atem said and Shimon left.

"By the way: Why did you leave the throne room when you return now anyway?", Yugi asked.

"Hierarchy", Atem said. "I have to be the last one to enter. They have to be waiting for the Pharaoh, never the other way around. I know it sounds ridiculous but it's the usual etiquette." When they had reached the corridor Atem turned back and clicked his tongue twice. "Come, Amerys. Duty calls."

One moment later Amerys appeared at Atem's legs. Atem placed his hands on Yugi's hips.

"If they can agree on what kind of napkins should be used at the welcoming feast I might even make it in time for dinner. But don't wait for me."

"I'll try", Yugi said and pouted his lips, expecting a kiss. But he jumped away in shock when Atem gently smacked his bottom instead. "What – How – You can't just slap my butt like that, Atem!", he squeaked, his hands covering his buttocks. Atem grinned.

"Then how do you want me to do it instead?", he asked.

"Not at all!", Yugi said, his cheeks glowing. "Why would you even do that?"

"Because your little butt is exceptionally cute", Atem said.

All his muscles from his mouth to his toes tensed up while Atem's sly smile remained the same.

"Y-Y-You're dirty!", Yugi said.

Atem came closer and his fingers caressed Yugi's burning cheek.

"Well, if you think _that's_ dirty…"

Shimon's voice in the throne room interrupted him.

"Kneel before his holiness, Pharaoh Atem!"

He kissed Yugi's cheek, then walked to the middle of the hallway and corrected his posture. When the white curtains were pulled aside he took a deep breath and walked into the room; Amerys at his heels. The council members were on their knees, their faces close to the ground. Amerys passed Atem and jumped ontop the of the armrest of the throne. He meowed as if he wanted to say:

"Hurry up, human!"

As soon as Atem had sat down Amerys jumped down on his lap and stretched out.

"You may rise", Atem said and the nobles obeyed. As they resumed the meeting the curtains fell, no longer permitting Yugi to look inside. He sneaked closer and peered through a gap between the curtains.

'What did he mean by _If you think that's dirty_? How was that sentence supposed to end? If you think that's dirty, then you're perfectly right? Then you're absolutely wrong? Then you can't even imagine all the extremely kinky things I plan to do with you?'

Yugi gasped. Two nobles turned their heads and Yugi backed away from the curtain.

"He's a pervert!", Yugi whispered.

'He's…he's been thinking about me…like that! All this talk about leashes and my butt…he really means it! I thought he just wanted to tease me! What else do you think about?' Yugi bit his lower lip. 'I bet he thinks he can shock me with all those thoughts! That I'm just a naïve, little boy! Well, you know what? This is a game for two! From now on I'll have dirty thoughts about you as well! … Wait, what?'

* * *

The only thing that confused Yugi more than Atem's kinky thoughts about him was the fact that Atem actually had them. Yugi had never considered himself desirable and no one had ever made him feel like he was. A part of him felt happy and flattered but mostly he was confused. What was there to like his body?

He could fully understand why Atem was attractive. Those piercing eyes, that tanned skin, his self-confident attitude… Yugi had heard both nobles and servants swoon over Atem and now that the whole palace knew about their relationship he felt like many envious gazes followed him. It was only natural that he felt drawn to Atem. But how could it also be the other way around?

Yugi didn't dare to ask him. Additionally, every thought about asking questions disappeared when Atem hugged and kissed him – which happened every time they got to be together. Even when they passed each other in the corridors by accident Atem always took a moment to give him a kiss, even when he was surrounded by council members or other nobles who demanded his attention.

Every kiss left Yugi longing for more. Sometimes he wanted to drag Atem away from all his duties as a Pharaoh, find a lonely corner and make out with him until their tongues fell off. In these daydreams Atem now and then even undressed him, pushed him against a wall and…

"No!", Yugi always squeaked. "No! No! No! No! This is too much! I can't even handle the thought! I could never…in real life…oh goodness, no!"

Yugi couldn't make sense of his own thoughts. Sometimes the idea of being intimate with Atem fascinated him, sometimes it scared him. Thinking about sex wasn't new to Yugi. But it had always been a fantasy, far away from coming true any time soon. Now the one he desired was no nameless model on a screen but a real person. A person who seemed to feel the same for him according to all the allusions he made over the next weeks. Hearing all these indecent words from Atem drove Yugi crazy but still – whenever they were together he caught himself hoping for more.

* * *

Two weeks were left until the prince and the princess of Arabia came to Egypt. Everyone in the palace worked hard on the preparations, from Atem and his advisers to every servant and guard. Atem had managed to spend the first evening with Yugi in ten days. After dinner and some games they were lying arm in arm in a hammock on Atem's balcony, gazing at the stars above them. Atem had taken off his crimson cape and wrapped it around Yugi and himself, warming them against the night's cool breeze. A torch at the wall was crackling gently.

"I've never seen the stars shine so bright", Yugi whispered.

"Yes, you have. You've been here for some time now", Atem said.

"But it still amazes me", Yugi said. Millions of little dots were sparkling and the milky way glowed like a pale blue and yellow ribbon in the sky. "Besides it's the same sky under which we had our first kiss."

"And under which you poked my eye", Atem said and tapped Yugi's nose.

"Don't remind me of that", Yugi said and pressed his forehead against Atem's shoulder. "Besides I've gotten better in that department…right?"

"I'm not so sure…could you refresh my memory?", Atem asked and caressed Yugi's cheek. He lifted his head and found his lips so close to Atem's it was impossible to resist his request.

It was a long and tender kiss and it let Yugi forget the world around him. His grip around Atem's clothes tightened as their feelings intensified. Atem's hand ran through Yugi's hair, down to his shoulder and suddenly he shifted his weight forward. They turned around so Atem was lying on top of Yugi and the cape slid down to the floor.

Yugi ended the kiss, taken aback by the warmth and weight of Atem's body. It was like he was thrown back to the beginning of their relationship and he feared again that his head would explode. His breath was going short and he was looking up at Atem who gave him a questioning look. Yugi's confusion seemed to be obvious.

Atem gently pressed one finger against Yugi's jaw, closing his mouth that had been hanging open awkwardly.

"I…I think I'm going to bed now", Yugi croaked. He tried to wriggle free of their position and Atem rolled over so Yugi could stand up. His foot got caught in Atem's cape and he stumbled to the railing of the balcony. He rubbed his forearms that were full of goosebumps – not only because of the cool wind. He heard Atem stand up and walk up behind him. He laid his crimson cape around Yugi's shoulders.

"If I made you feel uncomfortable I'm sorry", he whispered. Yugi wrapped the cape around himself.

"It wasn't uncomfortable. Just a little too much…for now", Yugi said.

"Still…I want you to know that I would never do something you're not okay with", he said.

"I find that hard to believe", he blurted out and covered his mouth immediately afterwards. Atem was speechless for a moment.

"Excuse me?", he said, confused.

Yugi took a deep breath.

"Well, what about that thing you said about the leash? Or when I spilled milk all over my face and you couldn't stop grinning? Or when you had that winning streak at _Rising sun_ and wanted to make it a rule that the loser of every round had to take off a piece of clothing? Or when you smacked my butt? I never know what you'll say or do next. Anything could be going on in your mind."

"Well, that doesn't mean that I would all of a sudden throw you over my shoulder and on my bed and do Ra knows what with you", Atem said.

Yugi slowly turned his head and stared at Atem. He couldn't help but picture what Atem had said, making his heart pound.

"Focus!", Yugi said to himself and shook his head.

"I am focussing", Atem said. "You kind of make me feel like an evil wolf who's trying to seduce an innocent little lamb."

"I'm not an innocent little lamb!", Yugi said. "What do all those hints mean then? Because they confuse me _a lot_!"

"Well, to be honest…I love teasing you because you're so incredibly cute when you blush", Atem said.

"Oh!", Yugi uttered and turned away again. He felt his cheeks redden and hoped Atem wouldn't see it. "You make me feel uncomfortable for your own pleasure? You are terrible!"

"I know", Atem said and laughed. He hugged Yugi from behind. "Are you mad at me now?"

Yugi twisted his mouth.

"If I say yes you're just going to kiss me and then I'll melt away anyways", Yugi grumbled.

"That's not true. I will kiss you regardless of what you'll say", Atem said. His lips touched Yugi's hair, his cheek and neck. But Yugi couldn't fully enjoy it.

"So…everything you said was all just…fun?", he asked. He had expected to feel relieved but instead he was disappointed.

"Yeah", Atem said. Yugi freed himself from Atem's grip and walked to the door frame of the balcony. "What's wrong?"

Yugi looked down and scratched one of his feet with the toes of the other.

"Nothing…I just thought that maybe you…well, it's not your fault…you can't force anyone to consider another person…well…"

Atem approached him.

"Attractive?", he asked. Yugi nodded, his eyes still on the floor. "Who says I don't consider you attractive?"

"You just did. You said it was all just fun", Yugi said.

"Does one have to exclude the other?", Atem asked and kissed Yugi's cheek. He whispered: "I like those big, beautiful eyes of yours. I like your pale skin. I like how slender you are. And like I told you already: Your little butt is exceptionally cute."

An excited smile spread on Yugi's face but he still didn't dare to look Atem in the eyes.

"So all those flirty things you said…you meant them?", Yugi said.

"I…wasn't lying about anything I said. But I know you wouldn't want me to go further. I know you're not the type of person who-"

"But I do want you to go further!", Yugi interrupted him and gasped at his own words. He hurried to the other side of the double door frame and leaned his forehead against it. "N-Not yet but eventually…I…" He swallowed, turned around and forced himself to look Atem in the eyes. "I just want to make clear that I'm more than…an innocent little lamb. I may be inexperienced but it's not like I don't know about it or never thought about it! In fact I…well…" It was his secret but if that's what it took to convince Atem that he was maturer than he thought he would have to tell him. "On my computer I had that folder…and…uhm…"

"Oh, I know about that folder", Atem said.

"You do?!", Yugi squeaked.

"Yeah. Once or twice I may have tried to come out of the puzzle when you were…busy and then I immediately withdrew again", Atem said, scratching his neck.

"Oh…I…I see", Yugi said. An awkward silence followed. Yugi knew that there was more to tell but a part of him was insecure about revealing even more.

'Well, he knew about that folder all the time. It can't get much worse', he thought and forced himself to open his mouth.

"The thing about that folder is…it was never about…guys being with each other. I never gave it much thought and then I…fell in love with you. The mere thought of being with another guy is still new to me and I need to get used to it first. Besides…I…I'm just not a person who takes this sort of thing lightly. To me it has a lot to do with trust…and I don't want to do this unless I'm 100% sure. It's not like I mistrust you! I don't! I couldn't imagine doing this with anyone but you. But…does that make any sense to you?"

"It does", Atem said and smiled. "And you don't have to justify yourself, partner. You need more time. I understand."

Yugi played around with the hem of the cape.

"I just…feel like I'm making such a big deal out of this and that I shouldn't. I mean, everybody does it, so why not us too? And like I said, I want to do this with you, so why am I being so ridiculous? When you know you want to do something you just do it, so why-"

While he had been talking Atem had stepped towards him and now placed a finger on Yugi's lips.

"It's not ridiculous to value something so much", he said. "And yes, there are people who handle these things more casually. That's okay _for them_. If they're comfortable with it, why not? That's everyone's choice. But you're you and the only thing that matters is what you want and what not."

Atem cupped Yugi's face and kissed his forehead.

"Thank you", Yugi said. "It's good to hear you say that." He laid his arms around Atem's neck. He played with one of Atem's earrings before he said carefully: "So…now you know my opinion on all that. Will you tell me yours too?"

Atem wrapped his arms around Yugi's waist.

"Well…I guess I used to be one of those who treated it pretty casually. To me it was about having a good time with another person. Nothing serious. I've never been with someone who expected more. But…that was on Cyprus. To Rashad and me it was some kind of competition. Who could convince more waitresses of getting us free drinks? Who was asked to dance more often? Who had more kisses? By the way: I did, no matter what Rashad tells you", Atem said.

Yugi chuckled.

"You said you _used_ to be like that?", he asked.

"Hmm. My father was very strict and in that matter too. He always wanted me to control myself because…well, he didn't want any bastard grandchildren who could one day claim to be the heir. He said that…_holy semen is only worthy of a queen_."

Yugi slowly furrowed his brows.

"Wow. That must have been extremely awkward", he said.

"Yes. That it was", Atem said and shuddered. "But on Cyprus everything was different. My father couldn't force his standards on me and I could gather my own experiences. But eventually both Rashad and I had to go home. My father wasn't thrilled about what I had done and he had people to watch over me so I wouldn't step out of line again. Then I became the new Pharaoh and…now I have you."

Yugi removed a strain of hair from Atem's face.

"And what do you think about us…in _that_ matter?", he asked shyly.

"I would like to wait too, actually. We needed quite some time until we got together. I don't think it would be fitting to rush into anything now. Let's not put pressure on ourselves", Atem said.

"Yes. No pressure. That sounds good", Yugi said.

Atem bit his lower lip.

"Actually…there's one other thought I had…", Atem said. "But I'm not sure if it's a little too…straightforward."

Yugi gulped.

"Straightforward…?"

"Yes but that's for another time, I guess", Atem said and looked away. "Unless you want to know…"

He knew he did but it was still an effort for him to say:

"Y-You can tell me if you like."

Atem opened his mouth and Yugi looked at him in suspense. But then he ended their hug and went inside. He lit an oil lamp, approached a shelf next to his bed and took something out of a basket between some scrolls. Yugi came closer and saw that he was holding a vial in his hands, filled with a pale lemon yellow liquid. Atem removed the cork and handed it over to Yugi.

"Have a sniff", he said.

Yugi held the vial under his nose and took a breath. It was like an entire garden had been captured in that little bottle. It smelled so fresh and sweet, like dozens of flowers in their full bloom.

"Wow…it smells wonderful! What is that?", Yugi asked.

"It's a sample of an essential oil made of moon roses. Arabia is known for its perfumes and this one is said to be the rarest and most beautiful. Even the Arabian royal family only gets two or three bottles a year. Other nobles are lucky if they ever get one. It's also a traditional gift to kings and queens of friendly nations. When Rashad visits in two weeks he will most likely give me a bottle… I thought that maybe…when we think the time is right…that we could use it for a bath together…and then…"

Yugi felt the heat in his face. A bath that smelled this wonderful? With Atem? And on top of all that…naked?

He clutched the vial against his chest and swallowed the lump in his throat.

"But it's just a suggestion", Atem said, playing with the cork in his hands while looking to the ground. "If you wish to…"

Yugi jumped forward and hid his face in Atem's chest, the cape sliding over his right shoulder.

"It's a lovely thought, other me. I like it very much", Yugi whispered.

Atem gave a relieved sigh.

"I'm glad", he said and caressed Yugi's arms under the cape. Yugi wanted to hand the vial back to him but Atem only put the cork back in. "You can keep it."

"Thank you", Yugi said. "Also for listening and understanding and…being so honest."

"And thank _you_ for trusting me with all of this", Atem said.

Yugi let the small bottle run over his palm. He craned his neck upwards and kissed Atem.

"Good night, other me."

"Good night, partner."

Yugi lit another oil lamp and let Atem guide him out of his rooms. He turned around three times to look at Atem before he disappeared behind a corner. Yugi looked down at the vial in his hand and smiled all the way to his own room. As he placed the oil lamp on a stool next to the bed he discovered a black furball on his pillows and sat down next to it.

"Amerys, didn't you sleep on Atem's lap all day? How can you be tired again? Not that I'm complaining about your company", Yugi said and petted him. Amerys sighed and stretched. Yugi watched him breathe steadily and smiled as he remembered the evening. "You know, while you were sleeping Atem and I…we had our first talk about…about sex. Ha! Our first! That indicates that there'll be more…"

He dropped the vial and Atem's red cape on the bed and went towards his wardrobe. He took a simple shendyt – an Egyptian type of skirt – out and swapped it against the tunic he was wearing.

"Say, Amerys…I bet you've seen Atem change his clothes too, right?", Yugi asked as he tossed his worn clothes into a basket next to the wardrobe. Amerys was rolling over Atem's cape, his eyes closed. "Oh, how much I wish you could talk right now!"

He knelt down next to his bed and let his hands run over Amerys' soft fur.

"I bet you've slept in his bed too! You are one lucky cat. If you knew how handsome your master is…that deep voice…those arms and how he wraps them around me…those soft lips kissing me…his tongue…"

Amerys jumped up and meowed at Yugi. Only now he realised that he had been squeezing Amerys tighter and tighter while talking.

"I'm so sorry!", Yugi said and gently petted his head. "I never meant to hurt you, really. It's…it's Atem's fault! He's too handsome for his own good! And I…I'm way too much in love with him!"

Yugi flopped backwards in his bed and sighed. Amerys shook himself, snuggled up against one end of the cape and purred. Yugi let his fingers run over the soft piece of cloth and pressed it against his nose. He recognised Atem's perfume, his soap, the incense that was used during his prayers to the gods.

"You're right. It smells just like him", he whispered.

The vial next to Amerys caught his eye. He took it, removed the cork and smelled the contents. Atem and the oil made of moon roses – those were the two best scents in the world and one day they would be combined. He held the cape and the vial under his nose and took a deep breath.

"Soon, other me", he whispered and a happy smile spread on his face. "Soon."

* * *

_I had an artist draw a picture of Atem and Amerys. It's absolutely lovely! You find the link in my profile. Check it out if you like. See you next time!_


	4. Discoveries pt1

_So sorry for the long wait! I definitely need to write shorter chapters. This one is actually so long I split it into two parts. The next one will be up next week. I'll try to be more efficient in the future!_

_Previously:_

_Yugi and Atem became a couple and get closer each day. They both want the next big step be to sleep with each other and promise to use the rare moon rose oil for a bath together when they feel the time has come. That moon rose oil will be a traditional gift from the prince of Arabia who soon visits Egypt with his wife. He's also an old friend of Atem who can't await seeing him again._

* * *

„Where are they now? Are they closer? Are they coming?", Atem asked.

Yugi sighed and leaned out of the window. He had a good view on Karnak in the distance. A crowd had gathered at the centre of the town and even from the palace he could faintly hear their cheers and the sound of trumpets.

"They're still at the market place. Just like five seconds ago", Yugi said and petted Amerys. The black tomcat was sitting on the window sill, curious about the strange sounds.

"Holy Ra! Someone tell Rashad to stop handing out candy to everyone in Karnak and move his ugly butt here instead!", Atem said.

Yugi chuckled and turned around. Atem was sitting on a chair between two tables, which were covered with brushes, kohl pencils and small bowls filled with various cosmetic products. A grey-haired woman with a long braid was standing behind him and dunked the comb in her hand into a bowl of water.

"My Pharaoh, I didn't have to ask you this since you were a little boy. But could you please sit still for _just_ a moment?", she asked and sighed.

"Yes, yes. Of course", Atem said and leaned back his head, his fingertips tapping his thighs.

"Thank you", she said and turned to a young woman who was mixing something that looked like gold dust into a black paste. "Child, pass me the scissors over there please."

"Yes, mother", the young woman with a short, black ponytail said and did as she was asked. She dipped a brush into a bowl of powder and gingerly applied it to Atem's face.

Yugi was glad that his own preparations for the welcoming ceremony of the Arabian guests had been less time-consuming. He was wearing a purple tunic with short sleeves and gold-coloured embroidery of scarabs and hieroglyphs at the hems. His belt, choker, rings and bracelets were made of gold with amethysts adorned to them. The young woman who was working on Atem's make-up had put thin kohl lines in the shape of udjats on the area around his eyes earlier.

"That stupid show-off", Atem mumbled. "Why is he trying to be popular with _my_ people anyway?"

"Didn't you tell me yesterday that this is a normal procedure? That royal visitors always display the greatness of their nations in other countries when they arrive?", Yugi said.

"Rashad isn't great, he's a dumbass! And I want him to come here _now_. It's been two years! I can't wait any longer!", he said and craned his neck towards the window.

They grey-haired woman pulled back his head.

"Forgive me my bad manners, my Pharaoh. But you really are a little boy all over again today, aren't you?", she asked and continued combing his hair.

Yugi felt a gentle breeze tickling the back of his neck and looked outside again. Down in the courtyard servants hurried from one place to another with vases, boxes and flowers in their arms. Isis was standing on a wooden crate in the shade of a tree with a scroll in her hands. Everyone who didn't know where to bring what they were carrying got a short instruction from her and followed it immediately afterwards.

Yugi's hand ran over Amerys' soft fur as he watched the hustle and bustle outside. He was curious about the prince of Arabia. What would Atem's old friend be like?

A noise from the corridors distracted him. He heard wild steps, the shattering of glass and Mana's voice.

"Taia, no! Come back!", she shouted as the sounds grew louder and then a sand-coloured shadow shot into the room and towards Atem. Before the servants could help the chair fell over and Atem landed on the floor, a pale brown dog with a black snout and ears that stuck out lying on top of him.

"Taia, I – stop it, girl – yes, I'm happy too", he said while the dog was wildly licking his face. When Taia had smudged all of Atem's make-up with her tongue she barked happily and leapt up. She jumped at the servants as well and her wagging tail knocked some brushes and bowls off the table in the process. She took a leap towards Yugi and nearly pushed him over with her big paws. Amerys was watching her with care as Yugi petted her head, which reached over his hips.

"You're a fierce one, aren't you?", Yugi said and Taia barked.

When Mana appeared at the door frame the dog hurried towards her and nudged her head against Mana's legs.

"I'm sorry!", she said. She was out of breath and clutched at the neck of her dark green dress. "I really…tried to hold her leash…but when she realised…we were going to the palace…I…I…"

"You decided to let go off her before she could drag you across the courtyard?", Atem said, stood up and rubbed the lower part of his spine.

"No…after", Mana huffed and turned around. The back of her dress was full of sand and dirt. Atem laughed.

"Taia, you are the worst" he said and clapped his hands. Taia came immediately and Atem removed the collar and the leash from her neck.

"So she's your pet, I take it?", Yugi asked.

"That she is", Atem said grinning and scratched Taia's ears. She flopped to the ground and turned on her back, so Atem could rub her belly.

"I didn't know you also had a dog. How come I've never seen her until now?", Yugi asked.

"Well, you see how much energy she has. I don't have the time to give her the exercise she needs, so she's usually out with the hunters. But she never catches anything. You're way too clumsy, aren't you, girl?", Atem said.

"My Pharaoh, could we please resume? We might run out of time", the grey-haired woman said and picked up what Taia had thrown down while her daughter put the chair back up.

"Yes, you're right. Taia, try not to cause chaos for a moment", Atem said and sat down again. The young woman wiped Atem's face with a wet cloth when Taia placed her head on Atem's thighs. He petted her, which was a reason for Amerys to leap down from the window will, approach Atem and jump on his lap as well. Amerys tried to push Taia's head away but she didn't seem to mind his foot in her face.

"Urgh, not again, you two. Partner, Mana, could you take care of them?", Atem asked. Yugi took Amerys in his arms and walked back to the window while Mana dragged Taia away from Atem and made her lie down on a carpet before a shelf.

"Animals really seem to love you", Yugi said.

"Oh and Atem loves _them_ way too much!", Mana said, kneeling down next to Taia and scratching her belly. "When we were kids a venomous snake attacked Mahad and he wanted to adopt it afterwards."

"It was just misunderstood!", Atem said. "Ouch!"

"Forgive me, my Pharaoh", the elderly woman with the comb said. "I'm afraid your hair is more rebellious than those heathens in the east of the land."

Atem chuckled.

"You might be right about that. Speaking of which…Mana, did you hear of any…incidents in town?", he asked.

"No, at least not of any the guards couldn't handle", she said.

"What are you-" Yugi said but was interrupted by the sound of trumpets in the distance. He turned around and looked outside. "Oh look, the Arabians passed the market place. They're pretty close to the palace now, actually."

Atem gasped.

"Holy Ra!", he said. When Yugi turned back there was a thick kohl line across Atem's cheek.

"Please sit still, my Pharaoh", the young woman said patiently and wiped his face with another wet cloth.

"Oh no, and my dress is still dirty, thanks to Taia", Mana said, jumped up and folded her hands before Yugi. "Can you help me clean it? Please, please, please!"

"Sure!", Yugi said and placed Amerys on the window sill.

"Ah, thank you!", Mana said and pulled him with her.

"See you later!", he said to Atem before they left the room.

* * *

"Urgh, I can't see anything!", Mana said and jumped up and down. The throne room was filled with nobles in their finest clothes and jewellery. Various perfumes were mixed with the smell of sweat from being in a crowd on a warm day. They had cleaned Mana's dress in time but the other nobles had been there earlier – some even since this morning from what they heard.

Yugi was tiptoeing and cursed his small size but also the two young women right before him. They were wearing feathers in their hair, which made it even harder to look over their heads.

"Oh, I can't wait to see the Pharaoh. I'm sure he's going to look even handsomer than usual", the one with the red feathers said.

"I'm sure he is. And look how pretty I am today. I'd be the perfect match for him!", the one with the green feathers in her hair squeaked and they giggled like they had done it since he and Mana had come. By now Yugi wished Taia would burst into the room and ruffle up their oh-so-pretty dresses.

Suddenly the trumpets were sounded and the entire hall grew quiet, even the feather girls. Everyone craned their necks towards the entrance.

"Kneel before his holiness, king of upper and lower Egypt and descendant of the Gods: Pharaoh Atem!", Shimon called through the hall. Everyone went down to their knees as the crimson curtains at the archway were pulled aside. Only a few whispers could be heard.

"There he comes!", the green feather girl whispered. "Oh, he's so handsome! I wish he would make me his lover!"

"He already has one, you know that!", the woman with the red feathers whispered.

"Who says there can be only one?", the other one said and they sniggered again.

Yugi's mouth twitched and he lifted his head a little to give the two of them a nasty glance. But instead his gaze fell on Atem and his eyes widened.

He was holding the crook and flail crossed in front of his chest as he slowly strode down the aisle and towards his throne. His hair was hidden underneath a gold and blue striped nemes headcloth with a small golden cobra adorned at his forehead. His skin, especially his face, looked so even and perfect like that of a doll. Next to thick kohl lines some hieroglyphs and other symbols were painted around the outer corners of his eyes and decorated with sparkling gold dust. The glowing white tunic he wore reached over his knees and had loose, elbow-length sleeves with red hems. The thick cloth belt was striped in blue and yellow as well. The white cape sown to the back of the tunic was embroidered with the three Egyptian Gods in red, yellow and blue and was so long it trailed behind him. The thick necklace over his collarbones, earrings, choker, rings, bracers and his sandals were sparkling in gold with sapphires and rubies adorned to them.

His eyes were looking straightforward, his face was without expression and his posture was perfectly erect. Yugi's gaze followed him as he passed his subjects.

'He's so proud…so majestic…so…hot', he thought but looked down after the last word. 'Why am I ashamed? He does look handsome in that get-up. I'm not the only one who thinks so!'

Even though they were all kneeling a few other people caught a glimpse of Atem and judging from their smiles and wide eyes they were enjoying the view as well.

When Atem had sat down on his throne the trumpets stopped.

"You may rise", he said and his deep voice echoed through the hall, giving Yugi slight goose-bumps. He obeyed and felt a strange sensation in doing so. Following the command of a handsome Pharaoh could be exciting – and if he ordered Yugi to take off his clothes he would be more than willing to prove his dedication.

_ 'As you wish, my Pharaoh. I'll be the most devoted of your subjects…'_

Yugi was glad everyone paid attention to Atem and no one saw him blush.

'How can I think about that _now_? And role-playing too? What's wrong with me?' he thought and hit his head.

"When Ra, the sun, rose over Egypt today…"

Atem held a speech but Yugi didn't listen. He watched how everyone else in the hall hung on his lips and how couldn't they? Atem's voice was so loud and clear and resounded through the room. The authority in his voice, his posture and the reaction of his subjects gave Yugi a strange tingle all over his body. He only now understood what it meant to be the Pharaoh – not only the responsibility but also the power, respect and obedience that came with it.

'It wouldn't even really be role-playing…just giving in to reality', Yugi thought.

He was interrupted by the repeated playing of the trumpets. Yugi turned his head only slowly away from Atem and back to the entrance. The crimson curtains were opened again and a young man and woman entered the hall. Yugi tiptoed and found a good view between the shoulders of some nobles before him.

The man was dressed in a white pair of loose pants, a red tunic with gold-coloured embroidery and a white robe over that, which was so long in the back it slid over the floor behind him. He wore gold-coloured sandals, golden jewellery and a headpiece. His black hair was bound in a short ponytail and his beard was shaved in an intricate design.

Linked to his arm was a woman in a red dress, so long that the skirt was like a train behind her. Except for her eyes her face and her head were covered in a red veil. She wore a golden headpiece as well, more jewellery and lots of gems were sown into the bodice of her dress.

"Do you think they're rubies? Oh, look how she sparkles!", the red feather girl whispered.

"It's pretty extravagant if you ask me", the green feather girl said bitterly and Yugi heard the jealousy in her voice.

Everyone lowered their heads as they passed and only lifted them once they were standing in front of Atem. He had risen from his throne, crook and flail still crossed before his chest. The prince bowed and the princess curtseyed. Atem nodded in approval.

"I hereby welcome you to Egypt, Prince Rashad and Princess Layla of Arabia", he said in his official Pharaoh voice.

If Yugi hadn't known that the prince was Atem's friend he would never have guessed. Considering how excited Atem had been during the preparations Yugi had expected a hug or at least a broad grin but except for a courteous smile his face was calm.

"We thank you in advance for your hospitality in the name of the entire royal family of Arabia, Pharaoh Atem", the prince said.

After more official phrases the Arabians presented their gifts. Servants – men in white pants, vests, turbans and women in red dresses and veils – carried various goods through the crowd. They gave several "ooooh"s and "aaaah"s as they brought rolls of fine cloth, furs of rare animals, sacks filled with exotic spices, swords adorned with gems and much more. The last gift was carried into the hall by a woman and Yugi gave a little gasp when he recognised what it was: the moon rose oil in a sparkling crystal bottle, on a red pillow with gold-coloured tussels.

'Why am I uncomfortable? No one knows what Atem and I plan to use it for', Yugi told himself.

One of Atem's servants received the moon rose oil with a courteous bow and placed it on a table next to the other gifts. Except for a polite smile Atem's face didn't show any reaction.

'How can he stay so calm? Even though no one knows…it's such a personal object. It's weird that it's now on public display…'

"Moon rose oil! It's so rare! Atem is so lucky!" Mana whispered beside him.

"Yeah", Yugi whispered back and scratched his arm.

"I thank you for your generosity. Your gifts are greatly appreciated and shall hold a special place among my possessions", Atem said. He turned to the crowd and stepped forward. "From today until their day of departure Prince Rashad, his wife Princess Layla and all their companions are under my personal protection. Any misdeed against them is therefore a crime against me and thus the Gods themselves and will be punished accordingly. I vow to share food and drink with them as if they were my own kin. Tonight, when Ra, the sun, set behind the horizon, we shall have a feast in honour of our guests. The friendship between Egypt and Arabia shall be maintained under my rule. The Gods bless this joyful day!"

The nobles cheered and clapped and the trumpets played a third time. Atem withdrew from the hall through a curtain behind his throne, held open wide by two servants. The prince and the princess followed him and only once all three of them had disappeared from view the applause subsided and finally ended. The curtains at the entrance were opened and the crowd started leaving the throne room. Yugi was following the swarm when he felt a hand on his shoulder and turned around. It was Isis.

"The Pharaoh requests your presence in his personal chambers. Please follow me."

* * *

When Yugi entered the drawing room he was taken aback because the difference to the ceremony couldn't have been bigger. The prince had Atem in headlock and rubbed his fist against Atem's hair. The prince's headpiece and his white, long robe and Atem's blue and gold striped headcloth were lying on the floor and Atem' make-up was smudged on one side of his face.

"I can't believe how much I missed that big, spiky head of yours! You beautiful son of a bitch!", the prince said.

"Let go, you bastard!", Atem said. Both were grinning broadly and their eyes were gleaming with joy. Atem freed himself from the grip and gave the prince a tight hug. "Ra, you're even uglier than I remember! What's up with that stupid beard anyway?"

"What do you think, you idiot? It makes me look extremely manly!", the prince said and caressed his jaw.

"It makes you look ridiculous! More than ever!"

"You're just jealous, soft cheeks", the prince said and gently smacked Atem's face.

"Say that again, I dare you!", Atem said and got him in a headlock this time.

Yugi cleared his throat and both looked at him.

"Should I came back later?", he asked.

"Partner!", Atem said and let go off the prince. He embraced Yugi and kissed his temple. "Partner, this is Rashad. Rashad, this is Yugi."

"So good to meet you!", Rashad said and gave Yugi a hug that pressed all the air out of his lungs.

"The pleasure is mine", Yugi croaked. "Your high-"

"Please! Call me Rashad! I had enough of that title calling during that stupid ceremony! It was going on forever, right? Now, let me look at you", he said, took a step back and examined Yugi from head to toe. "Yup, you're definitely Atem's type. I bet you also…" He grabbed Yugi's shoulders and spun him around. "Ha! I knew it!"

"Shut up!", Atem said and gave Rashad a nudge.

Yugi turned around and covered his butt with his hands. His face felt hot.

"What? Are you mad because I know you so well?", Rashad said and seized Yugi by his arms. "I can tell you so many embarrassing stories about Atem. You're going to love it!"

Wild steps from the corridors quickly became louder and one moment later Taia stormed into the room. Behind her was a young man who was out of breath. Taia greeted Yugi and Atem.

"I'm so sorry, my Pharaoh but-"

"Is that…?", Rashad asked and his eyes widened.

"Yup", Atem said, grinning.

Rashad dropped to his knees, his arms spread.

"TAI-TAI!", he called. Taia jumped at him and once she was in Rashad's arms she pressed her snout against his face. After sniffing him for a moment her eyes widened as well and she barked. She leaped at Rashad again, threw him backwards on the floor and wildly licked his face. "Tai-Tai, you're such a big girl now!"

Taia circled both Yugi and Atem, jumped multiple times and fell on her face but didn't seem to mind. She knocked over a potted plant and a small table and panted in happiness.

"Yes, Taia, your pack is together again. Calm down, girl", Atem said but she was too excited and threw herself back into Rashad's arms.

"You took Taia to Cyprus?", Yugi asked.

"It's where I found her", Atem said with a proud smile.

"Poor Tai-Tai was just a little pup in the streets. She was too small to stand up to other dogs and too clumsy to catch her own food. She was so shy! You couldn't imagine it!", Rashad said and scratched Taia's belly. Yugi could indeed not imagine Taia being shy. "We fed her a few times until she felt secure around us. At some point she waited for us every day at the market and in the end Atem decided to adopt her. Shimon was pretty mad. _No, prince Atem, your dog has to be a fine breed, not some mongrel from the streets!_ Taia charmed him anyway, of course and he changed his mind. Not that Atem would have given her away if things had been different. He's pretty overprotective. But I'm sure you know that, Yugi", Rashad said and winked at him.

"I am _not_ overprotective!", Atem said, wrapped his arms around Yugi and stroke his hair. "Don't listen to that idiot, partner. He's always wrong anyways."

Yugi gave an insecure smile.

"I wasn't wrong when I told you that woman at the bar was our teacher's wife. But you just had to flirt with her. Needless to say he was on bad terms with Atem for months", Rashad said grinning.

Taia leapt up when someone else entered the room. It was the princess. The train of her dress had been taken off and the hem was only slightly touching the floor. Without her veil she revealed a soft face with warm, amber eyes and brown hair that was pinned up.

"What a nice greeting", she said when Taia jumped at her as well. Her chuckle was cute.

"Layla, darling!", Rashad said, stood up and put one arm around her. "Atem, Yugi, this is Layla. Layla, this is Atem and that's his sweetheart Yugi.

"Rashad told me everything about you", Layla said and hugged Atem. Then she embraced Yugi and did so much gentler than her husband had. Yugi noticed that she smelled sweet, like peaches. "My, your skin is pale, if I dare say so. But you're not European…where are you from?"

"I'm from an island, very far in the east", he said.

"Really, where exact-"

"So, Rashad, how long are you married now?", Atem interrupted her and took Yugi's hand.

"Four months", Rashad said and kissed Layla's hair. "And enjoyed every moment of it. Ah, look at me, Atem! I love my wife, just like a commoner!" Yugi frowned but then he remembered that nobles only had arranged marriages. The chances of marrying someone you liked – or even loved – had to be slim. "Love and marriage! I doubt it will end well! You do it right, Atem. Keep both separated!"

Layla caressed Rashad's cheek.

"Darling, you don't know if they plan to get married one day", she said.

Yugi felt a lump in his throat and twisted his mouth awkwardly. He didn't dare to look at Atem but noticed that he squeezed Yugi's hand a little tighter.

"Layla, sugar, you know that Atem has to marry a woman who can give him an heir", Rashad said.

"There are other ways. Imagine sneaking out in the middle of the night and get married in secret. How romantic!", she said.

"Shall we sneak out too and get married a second time?", Rashad asked.

"Aww. Yes, let's do that", Layla said.

Atem chuckled.

"Rashad, you weren't so thrilled about your fiancé the last time we spoke", he said. Yugi peered at him from the corners of his eyes. If the subject of marriage made him feel uncomfortable he hid it well behind a gentle smile.

"But that was long before I ever laid eyes on her!", Rashad said and pulled her closer.

They sat down across from each other on two couches. Layla and Rashad took their seats right under a window, so every time the wind blew a wave of Layla's sweet peach perfume reached Yugi. Atem and Rashad did most of the talking. They recalled old times, planned what they wanted to repeat and assured Yugi and Layla that the other one had been on more embarrassing situations. Even Taia calmed down, lay down between the couches and only got up to place her head on Atem or Rashad's lap.

They were in a middle of a story about a prank on their teacher that involved a bucket of snails and hallucinogenic mushrooms when Shimon entered the room.

"My Pharaoh, I have a- Holy Ra!", he said when Taia leapt at him. "You are too energetic for an old man like me, Taia!"

Atem whistled and she returned to his side.

"Good girl", he said and petted her.

"Aww, Taia, you're still teasing Shimon? That old stick-in-the-mud, right?", Rashad said smirking.

"A pleasure to see you again too, Prince Rashad. You seem as lively as ever", Shimon said and bowed.

"I know you mean 'annoying' but I'll take it. My old watchdog is here too! Have you seen Lord Imad already? You could complain about us again, just like in the good old days!", Rashad said.

A smile played about Shimon's lips.

"As tempting as that sounds, I'm afraid your servants are asking you to return to your chambers, your highnesses. You need to prepare for the feast", he said.

"Already? Didn't we sit down a moment ago?", Rashad said and sighed. Yugi looked outside. The sun was setting and the land was glowing in orange. "Just give us-"

"One more moment? Forgive me my bad manners, Prince Rashad but I know you too well to fall for that phrase", Shimon said.

Rashad pouted while Atem, Yugi and Layla chuckled.

"He does have a point, honey", Layla said. "But I think we should go prepare too. You know I always need an extra moment to powder my nose."

"Sure…powdering", Rashad said and rolled his eyes. He cuddled Taia once more, then stood up. Layla and Atem did the same. Rashad hugged Atem once more. "You better make them start that feast early. I can't wait to beat you at some games."

"I was about to say the same", Atem said and tousled Rashad's hair. He left the room with Layla, who spread another cloud of her sweet peach perfume when she hovered by.

"My Pharaoh, I think you should prepare as well", Shimon said.

"Yeah, just give me one more moment", Atem said. Shimon raised his eyebrows. "I mean it!" Shimon walked away as well and Atem sat down next to Yugi. "So what do you think? Isn't he great?"

Yugi smiled.

"He surely does have a lot of spirit. And I'm sure you can have much fun with him", he said, folded his hands behind his head and leaned back. "His wife though! She's so pretty and elegant and sweet. Like a Disney Princess! And her perfume…just like peaches!"

Atem crossed his arms.

"Well, if you want peaches, go into garden and pick some. We have plenty", he said.

Yugi furrowed his brows.

"Are you jealous?", he asked.

"Jealous? Me? Please!", Atem said and looked away.

Yugi moved closer to Atem.

"I just acknowledged that she's pretty…and that her perfume is nice. You're still the handsomest and I like your scent best", he said and kissed Atem's cheek. He gave a little smile and turned his head back to Yugi.

"What's a Disney Princess?", he asked. Yugi opened his mouth but then Taia gave Atem's knee a nudge and barked. "Yes, I'm happy too that he's back. This is going to be so great!" He stood up, took Taia's front paws and turned in circles until she lost her balance, fell and dragged Atem to the ground with her. He didn't mind and rubbed her head with both hands. Yugi laughed. "What?", Atem asked.

"It's just…you're usually so self-composed. I've never seen you as excited as today", Yugi said.

Atem hugged Taia who placed her chin on Atem's shoulder.

"That may be true", he said. "That's because…well…you're going to hear that phrase a lot in the next weeks…but on Cyprus everything was different."

Yugi left the couch and sat down next to Atem and Taia on the floor.

"How?", he asked.

Atem stroke Taia's fur without looking up.

"Well…no one knew we were princes. Safety reasons, you know. So to all the people in town we were just…Rashad and Atem… No one who judged your every step and word. It was all so simple. Lady Esais used to say – she was our host in her castle just outside the town – and she…Ra, she was so awesome!", Atem said grinning but then shook his head. "Never mind. I'm sure you don't want to hear even more stories about people you don't know."

Yugi laid his arms around Atem.

"You think I wouldn't want to know about something that makes you smile like that?", he asked. Atem gave a relieved chuckle and they kissed. Taia, apparently wanting to join, licked both their faces.

"Eww! Taia!", both said.

* * *

_Now I know what you're thinking: Pancake, you dumb fuck, why are throwing your stupid OCs at us, one of them a fucking Mary Sue? Well, I know that's what Layla seems like now but…I have stuff planned. If you stick around you'll see! The main focus will definately remain on Yugi and Atem! Also, there will be **NO LOVE TRIANGLE** (or square for that matter)!_

_I had another commission drawn for this chapter by masaya90. It's really cute! The link is in my profile. See you next week, pals!_


	5. Discoveries pt2

_And now the second part, like I promised. The next chapter is being written right now! Have a great weekend, guys!_

* * *

The dining hall was filled with nobles sitting on pillows at long, wooden tables. Some steps lead up to a higher level where Atem, Rashad and Layla were seated on chairs at another, higher table. Behind them the Arabian gifts were on display. The room was decorated with garlands of flowers and many torches and oil lamps illuminated the hall.

The feast began with another ceremony of Atem and Rashad breaking bread and pouring wine into each other's cups. Yugi watched from behind a curtain close to the presents.

"The etiquette says that at official procedures the seat to my right is reserved for only the queen. It's stupid, I know. I'd have you at my side all the time if I could", Atem had said earlier.

Yugi didn't mind. This way he calmly got to watch Atem being the majestic ruler of Egypt in his nemes headcloth and a midnight blue tunic with gold-coloured embroidery.

'Gosh, he's so handsome', Yugi thought and played with the curtain when Atem rose with his goblet in hand.

"The Gods are generous and gave us a lush harvest. We shall cherish it and share it with out honoured guests. To the prince and the princess of Arabia! May the Gods smile upon your stay in our divine land!"

"To the prince! To the princess!", the crowd replied and raised their cups as well. Atem took a gulp of wine and everyone in the room did the same.

Many servants with plates and bowls entered the hall and filled it with a fresh and juicy smell. They brought meat, fish, vegetables, bread, cheese, fruit and more and placed it on the tables. Musicians started playing their flutes, drums and lutes and pretty men and women in costumes danced to the cheerful tunes. As soon as everyone in the hall was busy with their food Atem turned his head to Yugi and one moment later Isis behind him said:

"You may join the Pharaoh now."

A servant placed another chair, a plate and a goblet at Atem's side. Yugi sat down while a maid filled his cup with wine.

"Thank you", he said and turned to the handsome king beside him.

"Finally", Atem said, put his arm around Yugi and kissed his hair. Yugi moved his chair closer to Atem's.

"Did you miss me in those long twenty minutes?", he asked.

"I did", Atem said, took Yugi's hand and pressed it against his lips.

They had roasted fish with onions and fried okra. During the meal Atem explained to Rashad and Layla – wearing matching clothes in turquoise – who of the nobles would try to take advantage of them and who they could trust. Yugi felt out of place. Since his arrival most of the nobles had treated him with suspicion, so he had stayed away from them and now couldn't add anything to the discussion.

When he had finished his meal Yugi let his gaze wander through the hall. Mana was entertaining some of her friends with magic tricks; a group of young women and men downed one drink after another and always raised their cups "To the Pharaoh!"; Shimon was talking to an elderly man in Arabian clothes who Yugi suspected to be Lord Imad who Rashad had mentioned earlier. Many threw several looks to the table of the Pharaoh and the presents of his guests. Yugi turned his head to the right but immediately hid his face in Atem's shoulder when he saw the moon rose oil.

'Not again! Calm down, no one knows what we're planning to use it for!', he told himself. Yet suddenly he was conscious of every look, every whisper and every snigger in the hall. Were they directed at them? Had they guessed what the moon rose oil meant to him and Atem? Had he ever let a hint slip out?

'Stop it! That's stupid!', Yugi thought, shook his head and put his arm around Atem's belly. He pushed these thoughts away and focussed on how handsome Atem looked.

"You Egyptians don't know how to season anything. It's all so plain", Rashad said and nibbled on his fish.

"Tss! As if you Arabians handle it better! You made me eat your favourite Arabian food once and I almost threw up afterwards. How can you put a whole pound of pepper in a single meal?", Atem said and gave Rashad a nudge.

"Well, unlike me you're just not a gourmet", Rashad said.

"Oh hush, Rashad. You ate leeches once and said they didn't taste so bad", Layla said and carefully stabbed a wooden skewer into piece of melon . Atem and Yugi twisted their faces.

"I lost a bet to your brother! Thanks to _you_, by the way!", Rashad said and plucked at one of the braids in her pinned up hairstyle. He turned to Yugi and Atem. "You know what we betted on? If Layla could eat an entire-"

Layla dropped her melon piece and placed her palm on Rashad's mouth.

"So Atem, I know from my husband that you love games. What about you, Yugi?", she asked and gave her sweet smile.

"I love them too. I always have. Atem and I play a lot together", Yugi said.

"Then you must be really good from what I heard", she said.

"Uhm…well…", Yugi said and looked down.

"Don't be so modest, partner. You're one of the best players I know. If not _the_ best", Atem said and gently rubbed Yugi's shoulder.

Rashad removed Layla's hand from his face.

"That means a lot coming from Atem's mouth. Doesn't it, you smug bastard?", he said and slightly shook Atem's chin.

"Right. As if anyone ever called _you_ humble", Atem said and tapped Rashad's chest.

"Once my dear husband has been a good boy and eaten his fish we could move on to the fun part of the evening. What do you say?", Layla asked.

"Sounds good to me", Yugi said.

"Well, Rashad, you heard your wife. Tuck in", Atem said.

After he had eaten up they waited a little longer for courtesy. Atem held Yugi in his arms the entire time and gave him gentle kisses all over his face and neck. Yugi enjoyed it and almost forgot about the people in the room. After gently nibbling on Yugi's ear Atem raised his hand and a servant appeared next to him one moment later.

"Prepare the game hall. We'll start with a game of _Rising Sun_, two on two", he said.

The servant nodded and withdrew.

"Egypt versus Arabia, I guess?", Rashad asked.

"Precisely", Atem said. He rose from his seat, which was enough to make the hall grow quiet. Yugi swallowed when all eyes were on them. "We shall continue the feast in the game hall. You may join us."

He left his chair and Rashad, Layla and Yugi followed him behind the curtains.

"Don't you dare let us win just because we're the guests", Rashad said as they walked through a corridor.

"Wouldn't dream of it", Atem said grinning.

They reached a small room with another curtain at the door frame. Yugi heard numerous voices from the other side. Layla peered through a gap.

"Look how they're all gathering. We better give them a good show, I guess", she said and adjusted her hair.

"A show?", Yugi said and rubbed his upper arm. "I didn't know we'd have an audience…or a big one for that matter."

"I'm sorry, partner. I thought you knew. Is there something I can do to make this easier for you?"

'Throw out everyone else?', Yugi thought. His stomach felt unpleasant but he didn't want to back out now. Rashad placed a hand on Yugi's shoulder.

"If you're nervous do it like Layla and pretend everyone in the room is a chicken", he said.

"A…chicken?", Yugi asked and furrowed his brows.

Layla gave Rashad a nudge. She blushed a little.

"Well, I find chickens comforting", she said without looking at them. She took Rashad's arm.

"You don't have to come with us, partner. I can still tell them to prepare a different game", Atem said.

Yugi swallowed.

"N-No", he said. "I want to spend the evening with you. With all of you."

"That's the spirit!", Rashad said.

Atem offered his arm and Yugi linked his own with Atem's.

"We'll just walk to the game board and then sit down. Just stretch out your chest and always look forward", he said and raised Yugi's chin a little.

"O-Okay", Yugi said. "Why can I enter with you now, though?"

"Well, games are no official part of the feast and you're one of the players", Atem said.

A servant came in through the curtain.

"My Pharaoh, everything is prepared and the nobles have assembled", he said.

"Very well. Then we shall enter now", Atem said.

The servant nodded and left the room. Yugi corrected his posture.

"Make way for the Pharaoh!", a voice from outside called.

The curtains rose and another trumpet played.

"You can do this", Atem said, kissed Yugi's cheek and then started walking.

There was a big game table in the middle of the room and several smaller ones all over the hall. None of them were occupied yet since the nobles had lined up to bow their heads as the players passed. Yugi felt a lump in his throat at the sight of all the people and in spite of Atem's advice he looked down to his feet. He heard the nobles whisper and a familiar cackle. From the corners of his eyes he saw the feather girls from earlier.

"Cluck, cluck", Rashad whispered beside him and Yugi gave a little laugh. He didn't need much imagination to pretend the feather girls were chickens.

On their table cups of wine and water and bowls of grapes, bread and strawberries were spread around a double-sized game board of _Rising Sun_. Next to the black and white game pieces now also red and blue ones were placed on the board. Two benches with colourful pillows were standing across from each other. Atem and Yugi sat down on the right one and Rashad and Layla on the left. The nobles moved so they formed a circle around them. Yugi took a deep breath.

'It's fine. It's different with games. I'm good at that. Even when they're watching me', he thought.

"May the game begin", Atem said so loud everyone in the hall could hear him. "The guests shall have the first turn."

"My dear wife, I think you should start", Rashad said. He and Layla were holding hands.

"So be it", she said and gently moved one of her pieces with her index finger.

Rashad and Layla proved to be experienced players. They knew all strategies, always supported each other and advised their spouse on the next move. But Yugi and Atem were just as good. All four of them brought their opponents into precarious situations but always saved their ally.

"Atem was definitely not lying about your skills", Rashad said when Yugi cornered his piece for the third time in a row.

"Thanks", Yugi said and smiled.

"Of course I didn't", Atem said and laid his arm around Yugi. He took a handful of strawberries and nibbled at them while Layla thought about her turn.

"Are you willing to share?", Atem asked.

"Sure", Yugi said and fed him a strawberry. Atem's lips touched his fingers in the process and gave him a tingle. They had fed each other before but Atem had never worn the headcloth. Feeding the Pharaoh had something exciting…

"What's that animal doing here? I thought this was a royal event", a woman in the hall snapped.

"Be quiet! That's the Pharaoh's!", a man said.

Yugi craned his neck and looked over Layla's head. A laugh escaped from his throat when the nobles whirled around to let Amerys through. Atem clicked his tongue twice and the tomcat followed the sound, jumped on his master's lap and stretched out over Atem and Yugi's thighs.

"What a cute, little guy. And apparently very cuddly", Layla said, her hands folded.

"He thinks humans are the best pillows", Yugi said and she gave her sweet chuckle.

Between the heads of some people Yugi could look outside and saw the dark gardens. A cool breeze reached Yugi and he rubbed his upper arms.

"Are you cold?", Atem asked.

"Just a little", Yugi said.

"Even a little is too much", Atem said, raised his hand and his servant appeared one moment later. "Bring a blanket. One big enough for two."

He walked away and returned with a purple blanket a little later on. He wanted to spread it and lay it around them but Atem took it out of his hands and put it around Yugi's shoulders and his own.

"Thank you", Yugi said and wrapped himself up.

"Any time, partner", Atem said and kissed Yugi's cheek.

For some time Rashad and Layla had the upper hand in the game but Yugi and Atem managed to balance it out. Amerys had fallen asleep in the meantime. Yugi petted him while he pondered over his next turn.

His thoughts were interrupted when priest Seto approached Atem and leaned forward.

"My Pharaoh, I'm a afraid there's something we need to tell you…in private", he whispered.

"Is it important?", Atem asked.

"I'm afraid so, my Pharaoh. It has something to do with those…heathens", Seto whispered. Atem frowned.

"I see", he said and then looked at Layla and Rashad. "I suggest we take a break. We've been playing for quite some time now."

"Of course. I agree", Rashad said.

"Well, then. If you would excuse me", Atem said and gently placed Amerys' other half on Yugi's lap as well. He gave Yugi a kiss, stood up and left the hall with Seto at his side. Yugi looked after them. What was so important Seto dragged Atem away now? He remembered that Atem had asked Mana about any incidents in town earlier. Had something happened in Karnak?

He looked down at Amerys who had curled up on Yugi's thighs. His little body was like a fluffy hot-water bottle on Yugi's legs. He took a grape from a bowl and was about to put it in his mouth

"I can't believe how pale he is", he heard a woman in the crowd whisper. "Where do you think the Pharaoh found him?"

"I heard he bought him from a brothel on Cyprus. He had to hide him for some time because his father never wanted him to have a lover", a man whispered.

Yugi dropped the grape. It fell on the bench and rolled to the floor.

"What an exotic taste the Pharaoh has. Pale, little boys!", the first woman said and giggled.

"Did you see how well he plays? No wonder the Pharaoh finds him entertaining", a man said.

"His chambers are pretty close to the east wing, right? The Pharaoh likes to keep his pets close!", a second woman said.

Yugi clenched the pillow he was sitting on and bit his lower lip. He ignored who said what; he only heard voices saying nasty things.

"He hasn't spent any time with the other nobles since his arrival. I bet the Pharaoh likes to keep him in a gilded cage and only lets him out when he pleases."

"He makes a pretty submissive impression…which is actually a good quality in a lover. I bet the Pharaoh can do with him whatever he wants."

"He's a pretty boy too, right? I know the Pharaoh doesn't like to share but if he did I'd know what to do with such a submissive, pretty boy in my bed…"

They laughed shrilly, like a fork that scratched over a plate. Yugi felt his whole body tense up.

"I bet you can't do anything the Pharaoh hasn't come up with yet. Don't you remember how often he fought with his father because he's so much more open-minded in that matter?"

"I bet you have to…_endure_ a lot as the Pharaoh's only lover…and be good at it, too."

"But he's so delicate! Maybe that's why the Pharaoh keeps him secluded: so no one sees all the marks he leaves on his pet every night…"

Yugi squinted his eyes and gritted his teeth.

"Have you seen them together? I bet that's how it always goes between them. They drink wine, he feeds the Pharaoh strawberries, they play some games…and then the pet goes down on his knees and gives his master a good time…"

Yugi jumped up with Amerys in his arms. The blanket dropped on the bench.

"Excuse me", he mumbled and left the table. Even though the nobles were making way for him Yugi felt like the pungent smells of perfume, their shrieking laughter and their penetrating looks were crushing him. He looked down and placed one foot in front of the other until the voices faded away and the marble floor turned into sand, then grass. When he stopped and looked up he was standing in the dark gardens, surrounded by palm trees, bushes and flowerbeds. He sat down on a stone bench behind a hedge where no one could see him from the game hall. He pressed his forehead against Amerys' soft fur.

How dare they talk like this about Atem and him? Had they been saying these things all night? Had he just not noticed as long as Atem was around?

After some time Amerys wriggled a little and Yugi let go off him. Amerys sat down next to Yugi and groomed himself. Yugi watched him while the nobles' words echoed in his head. He hid his face in his hands and moaned. He wished Atem was here. He knew how to handle such things. He would have the strength to walk back into the hall and tell everyone to shut up. If only he were here…

When he heard steps Yugi thought for a moment his wish had come true. But it was Layla who came around a corner, the soft light from the palace illuminating her face.

"There you are. I've been looking for you", she said and approached him.

"You have?", Yugi asked and tilted his head.

Layla played around with the skirt of her turquoise dress.

"I…I heard what they said. I'm sorry", she said. Yugi avoided her gaze. "May I sit down?"

"Of course" Yugi said.

She took the seat next to Yugi with Amerys between them. She was still wearing the peach perfume and Yugi enjoyed the breathe he took when she passed him.

"Look, I…I know what it's like. I just wanted to make sure you don't feel alone", she said.

"You…know?"

Layla nodded. She played with one of her bracelets.

"I didn't grow up in the royal palace of Arabia. I got there shortly before marrying Rashad. I was a stranger to everyone and the other nobles said some pretty nasty things. They still do", she said and rubbed her upper arm.

Yugi was tempted to ask what they said but then considered it too personal.

"Why would anyone do such a thing?", he asked.

"I don't know. But it seems like as soon as you're in a public position they reduce you to a doll they can play with…not a real person."

Yugi let his hand run through his hair.

"Do Atem and I really make such an impression?", he whispered. "As if physical things are what we're all about?"

"Of course not!", Layla said and leaned towards him, one hand on her chest. "How he held you in his arms all the time, how you fed him strawberries, how you cuddled under that blanket…everyone can see how much you care for each other. Everyone who wants to see it, that is."

A relieved smile played about Yugi's lips.

"That's…good to hear", he said but then frowned. "Why would you say such nasty and evil things about people who like each other? Why would you try to spoil something so wonderful?"

"Because not everyone has a gentle heart like you", Layla said.

In spite of a cool breeze Yugi's cheeks felt hot.

"Come on…you know me for not even a day", he said.

"I know nasty people. And I know you're not one of them", she said.

Yugi didn't know what to say. His foot played with a pebble on the grass.

"You're…very kind, Layla", he said. His hands ran over Amerys' fur. For a moment they remained silent. Two birds were chirping in the trees and hopped from branch to branch."You know, I thought…I had changed by now. That I had learned from Atem to be more self-confident."

Layla chucked Amerys under his chin. He closed his eyes and sighed with relish.

"I think everyone relapses from time to time. That's what Rashad tells me when I'm really hurt", Layla said. "In Arabia they don't talk about me only. They also talk about me and Rashad, as a couple. They think it's inappropriate for two married nobles to like each other and show it. They were so nasty I even asked Rashad not to be as affectionate towards me in public. But then I realised how much power I gave them over me and our relationship and that I care more about Rashad than what anyone says about us, no matter how mean it is. That thought always encourages me."

Yugi thought about her words while he watched some gerberas in a flower bed sway in the wind. He thought about Atem and his first hug, their first kiss and how happy he felt every time he got to be with Atem. Then rose from the bench.

"You're right, Layla. I care more about Atem than about anyone else. I won't let these words change anything between us. Or about me. I won't let them have that power", Yugi said and then turned to her. "Thank you."

Layla gave him her sweet smile.

"I'm glad I could help", she said and stood up as well. "What do you say, shall we go back and finish that game?"

Yugi nodded and took Amerys in his arms. When he walked through the crowd this time he held his head high. Atem had returned by now and Yugi sat down next to him and kissed his cheek. He heard the giggle of the feather girls behind him while Amerys stretched out over Atem and Yugi's lap.

'I don't care. He's my everything and I'm not afraid of showing it', Yugi thought.

"There you are. Can we continue?", Rashad asked.

"Of course", Yugi said.

Layla sat down as well and carefully adjusted her skirt, so it spread smoothly over her legs. She really was like a Disney Princess: kind, pretty and supportive of those around her. He wouldn't be surprised if she could sing a song that made animals clean the palace.

The game went on and remained well-balanced. But when Layla and Rashad left a hole in their defence Yugi made a move forward. After a few turns Atem caught on as well and took the offensive with Yugi. Layla and Rashad noticed their mistake too late. They tried to turn the game around and their attempts were clever but Yugi and Atem could not be stopped. Finally Atem placed his piece right in front of Rashad's. The nobles around them clapped politely and Rashad laughed.

"Well played. I see you've been practising a lot since Cyprus", he said. Layla was staring at the game board, her eyes wide open. "Don't be shocked, honey. They won fair and square."

Layla cleared her throat.

"I…I know. Congratulations. It was a great game", she said but her smile seemed forced.

"That it was", Atem said. "What shall we play next?"

"I'd say _Eleven Pyramids_. I haven't played these Egyptian games since Cyprus", Rashad said and took a gulp of wine.

Atem raised his hand and the servant appeared again. He packed away the game board and took a stack of cards from a shelf underneath the tabletop. He shuffled them.

Only now Yugi took a closer look at Atem and noticed his strained expression. He wrinkled his brows and tapped his thighs with his fingertips.

"Other me…are you okay?", he asked.

Atem put on a smile.

"I am", he said.

"Is it about what Seto told you? About those hea-"

Atem interrupted him with a kiss that gently wandered down his chin and up his jaw until his mouth was close to Yugi's ear.

"Not now, not here. Some people can read lips", he whispered.


	6. Desires

„You said last night you'd tell me tomorrow and this _is_ tomorrow. So?", Yugi said, his hands on the back of a chair.

Atem was standing in front of a vanity and tried on different rings. He frowned.

"Yesterday in Karnak a…disturbance occurred. You know that Rashad and Layla handed out small gifts when they arrived in the town. Some gold pieces, candy, samples of spices and so on. While Rashad and Layla had passed the guards had kept the heathens out of town because they're greedy and aggressive and always stir up trouble. And when they were allowed to return they did just that. The people celebrated peacefully…then a brawl over some gold started at a bar. It got out of hand so quickly the guards couldn't calm it. 12 people are dead, more than 40 wounded. The heathens burnt down half a street, robbed, injured, raped, murdered…and then ran off. Cowards", Atem hissed.

Yugi stumbled backwards and dropped into a couch.

"That's horrible!", he said. "And it happened so close…this is…scary."

Atem put the jewellery away, sat down next to Yugi and twined his ringed fingers together with Yugi's.

"Don't worry, partner. You're safe here with me", he said.

"That's just it", Yugi said. "While all this happened we were playing games! This is so wrong… Those poor people. Imagine everything you own stolen or burnt down, those you love raped and mur-"

Atem pulled him into a tight hug.

"I am _not_ going to imagine that", he said firmly and pressed Yugi's head against his shoulder.

"Other me, I didn't mean-"

"No one is going to harm you while I'm around, partner. Ever", Atem said and squeezed him.

"I know", Yugi said and caressed Atem's cheek. "But what about those people in Karnak? You'll support them, won't you?"

Atem loosened his grip a little and looked Yugi in the eyes.

"You're right. I can't ignore their misery. They'll all get food, some gold and I'll see if their houses can be rebuilt", Atem said.

"I know they will appreciate it", Yugi said.

"I have to ask you to keep the whole incident secret. I can't risk letting everyone know that on the day of Rashad and Layla's arrival something so terrible happened. Everyone who tells the story will change a few words and the next thing I know is that the king of Arabia thinks his son and daughter-in-law barely escaped death", Atem said.

"I won't say a word", Yugi promised. "But speaking of Layla and Rashad: I bet they're already waiting. We should get going." He stood up and took a crimson and a midnight blue cape from a chair. "Yours is the red one, isn't-" Atem hugged him from behind and his fingers ran through Yugi's hair. "What's wrong?"

"I still can't shake off that terrible thought. I will _always_ keep you safe, partner", he said.

Yugi leaned his head back against Atem's shoulder.

"I know you will. But could you stop being so clingy?", he said gently.

"I'd rather be clingy than let something happen to you!", Atem said and pressed him tighter.

"If you keep squeezing me like that _you_'ll be the one hurting me", Yugi coughed. "I'm fine. Now let's get going. I've had enough gloominess for one morning."

They slipped on their capes and Atem put on his crown. With their arms linked they walked out of the room, downstairs and into the courtyard. The wind on Yugi's skin felt cool and fresh. The sun's light was dim and gave the world a gentle, yellowish glow. Nobles – both Egyptian and Arabian – were standing in groups and talking while servants fed, saddled and put bridles on the numerous horses. They lined up and bowed when Shimon called:

"His holiness, Pharaoh Atem!"

While they passed Yugi noticed some whispers and glances at him but he kept his head up. At the end of the path that Atem's subjects formed stood Layla and Rashad. Yugi smiled at her and she returned it. She wore a rather simple, purple dress with short sleeves and had white, small flowers behind her ear. A lavender coloured veil hung from her pinned up hair. Rashad's clothes matched hers, just like yesterday.

Rashad and Yugi bowed while Layla curtseyed. Atem nodded.

"You know, taking a ride this early is stupid enough but whose idea was it to take it on the second day of our arrival?", Rashad said so that only Atem, Layla and Yugi could hear him.

"Certainly not mine", Atem said and yawned behind his hand. "We didn't get to bed earlier than you."

"Oh well, remember that one time when we came home at sunrise after a wild night? But we sat through all of our lessons without anyone noticing that we have a hangover. If we made it through that we'll manage this too", Rashad said and stretched. "Now where's Tai-Tai? It's no ride without her."

Atem let go off Yugi and kissed his hand before he walked away with Rashad. Yugi turned to Layla.

"So, did you at least get some sleep?", he asked.

"It felt like it was just the blink of an eye. I guess we shouldn't have played half the night. But it was just too much fun", she said.

"That's true", Yugi said.

"Excuse me, my lord", a chubby stable boy of maybe ten years said to Yugi. He was holding the reins of a black stallion with a silvery mane. "I got your horse."

Yugi blinked at him.

"My…?", he asked. "Excuse me for a moment."

He went towards Atem who was standing with Rashad and Taia next to Kema, his tall, white mare. Taia jumped at Yugi and he petted her briefly before tucking at Atem's cape.

"Other me, do you have a second?"

"Sure", Atem said, stroked Kema's mane and walked a few steps with Yugi.

"The stable boy said something about _my_ horse. But I thought I'd ride together with you, just as we usually do", he said.

"Well, normally that would be no problem. But this is a riding party and I'm the leader", he said and gestured towards all the people around them. He caressed Yugi's cheek. "You know I like nothing better than having you close. It's just-"

"The etiquette. I understand", Yugi said and looked down.

"I taught you how this works, remember? You rode Kema a few times", Atem said.

"But most of the time you were holding the reins. And I know Kema…that horse is a stranger to me", Yugi said and pointed at it.

"You mean Sokari? But that's great! He's a calm one, much calmer than Kema, in fact. Remember that one time she played rodeo with us? That's not going to happen with him", Atem said.

"G-Good. That's good", Yugi said and drew a circle in the sand with his shoe.

Atem took his hand.

"You can still decide to stay. I'm not forcing you", Atem said.

"N-No, I'll handle it. I want to be part of this Egyptian way of life…of _your_ life", Yugi said and grabbed Atem's other hand.

"I appreciate that", Atem said and kissed him. "Just remember: don't squeeze him with your legs or pull his mane. Come, we'll meet Sokari."

They approached the black horse and petted him. He was shorter than Kema and mounting him would be easier. They took some apples and pears from baskets some of the stable boys carried and fed Sokari. He gently took the fruits out of Yugi's hand and munched them. He gave Yugi a nudge with his muzzle.

"See? He likes you already", Atem said.

"Yeah, he seems to be a kind one", Yugi said. He placed one foot in one of the stirrups and wanted to climb up but Atem placed his hands on Yugi's hips and pulled him back. "What? Was I doing it wrong?"

"No, not at all. But _I'm_ the leader, remember? I'll mount my horse first, then everyone else", Atem said and winked.

"Oh, you and your etiquette. It's so annoying", Yugi said.

"That's true", Atem said and kissed Yugi's temple.

A little later on all horses were ready and everyone had assembled. Kema's white coat and mane were shining bright in the light. Sokari was standing at her right side and to her left were a dark brown and a sand coloured horse. First Atem mounted Kema, then Rashad and Layla the dark brown and sand coloured one and then Yugi Sokari. Then all the other nobles climbed into their saddles and the guards and servants followed.

Atem made Kema turn towards the crowd with a slight pull of the reins. The light of the rising sun glowed behind him and a breeze made his cape flap. His posture was perfectly erect and he lifted his chin a little.

"Welcome to this ride we'll take in honour of our guests. We shall show the Prince, the Princess and their companions the beauty of Egypt. Follow me", he called and his deep and strong voice gave Yugi goose-bumps.

'Oh, I'll go everywhere you tell me to, my Pharaoh…even into your bed', he thought and bit his lower lip. But then he shook his head. 'Why do you have to be so handsome, other me? So proud and majestic and…wait, focus!'

Servants opened the grand stone gate and they trotted towards it and left the palace grounds. Once they were outside the guards formed a circle around the group. Taia barked happily while running ahead and sometimes looked behind herself as if she wanted to encourage everyone to go faster. Yugi was glad they didn't quicken the pace.

"You're doing great", Atem said after a while.

"Thanks. I think Sokari and I are getting along", Yugi said and petted him.

They rode through the grassy steppe and the hooves of the horses swirled up dust with every step. The Nile glittered in the distance and numerous sailing boats were drifting on the water. A group of people with baskets filled with wood came closer when they saw the party. They cheered and clapped when they recognised the uniforms of the royal guards. The men watched the commoners closely and didn't let them come too close.

"There he is! There's the Pharaoh!"

"Our Pharaoh! The child of the Gods!"

"Long live the Pharaoh!"

Atem waved at them with a smile. Yugi thought he recognised fresh scars on some of the people's faces. Were they the result of the incident last night? He looked behind himself at the distant shape of Karnak. Would they have ridden through if the chaos of yesterday hadn't happened?

Various stone pillars with engravings of hieroglyphs and the three Gods showed them the way to the pyramids and the valley of the kings. They passed both but remained on the path through nature. It was lined with palm trees, bushes and colourful flowers. Birds were chirping and a couple of falcons flew above them. Yugi took a deep breath of the cool, fresh air of a new day. Taia was sniffing the surroundings and explored everything. Now and then she disappeared from their sight but she returned when Atem whistled.

Layla and Rashad had fallen back in the meantime. Layla was in a conversation with Shada while a fat, Egyptian noble on an even fatter pony talked to Rashad. He rubbed his temple while the fat noble was babbling incessantly. When his eyes met Yugi's he nodded at the man beside him and rolled his eyes. Rashad interrupted him shortly and then caught up with Atem and Yugi.

"Hey, remember that wide meadow on Cyprus to the mansion of Lord Balios? And how we took Myrina and Hemera on rides to steal raspberries from his garden?", Rashad said.

"Of course I do", Atem said grinning. "It was so selfish of him to keep all those sweet raspberries for himself. They were the best I ever tasted. I remember them so well!"

"And do you also remember how much you sucked at riding?"

Atem raised his eyebrows.

"I _what_?"

"Come on, Myrina always said you needed more riding lessons", Rashad said.

"She didn't mean horses and you know it", Atem said.

Yugi leaned so far to the side he almost fell off Sokari's back.

"Sure, you needed lessons in that department too", Rashad said and earned a nudge from Atem.

"All beginners need lessons. You did too, if I may remind you! Besides, I was a fast learner…and Myrina mentioned that too a lot of times", Atem said.

Yugi pretended to chase some flies away from Sokari's neck and hoped they wouldn't involve him in this conversation. He gave a relieved breath when priest Seto approached and interrupted them.

"My Pharaoh, we have almost reached the lake and the guards are securing the area. Everything is ready for the break", he said.

"Good. Thank you", Atem said. Seto returned to his post and Atem turned back to Rashad. "Anyway, I did _not_ suck at riding horses. Ever."

"Why don't you prove it?", Rashad said.

"Prove it?", Atem repeated.

"Oh great, these aren't for decoration only", Rashad said and pulled Atem's ear. "I mean, let's ditch everyone else, grab Tai-Tai and gallop like we used to."

Atem was speechless for a moment.

"Your jokes used to be better", he said.

"I'm not joking", Rashad said. "Come on, what exactly are we taking a break from? You were the one who boasted about how fast your Kema can run. Now show it!"

"Look at all those people. I'm the leader. I can't just ditch them", Atem said and nodded behind him.

"That stupid lake is right over there. They'll find the way without you. Don't you remember the wind on your face? The speed? That feeling of freedom?", Rashad said.

Atem threw back his head and sighed.

"How could I forget?", he said.

"What's going to happen? Will Shimon send you to your room again? _You're grounded, Pharaoh!_", Rashad said and waggled his finger. "I'm sure Tai-Tai still knows the sign…"

Atem raised his hands a little and twisted his mouth. He was about to put it down but then he placed two fingers between his lips and a whistle sounded, much louder than those he had given before. Taia shot out of some bushes and towards her master.

"I knew it!", Rashad said and laughed.

Both spurred their horses and galloped through the line of guards. Shimon caught up with Yugi and facepalmed.

"Oh, those boys again! Guards, after them!", he called and a couple of men left the circle formation around the group. "And I thought Prince Atem had grown up! I mean, the Pharaoh, of course."

Yugi chuckled.

'Have fun, other me', he thought.

Shimon took over the lead and mumbled about "those irresponsible boys" and that "they haven't changed a bit". Yugi consciously fell behind and Shimon didn't seem to notice. They were getting closer to the lake and Yugi saw some of the guards priest Seto had sent ahead. Layla was still talking to Shada to Yugi's left. When she saw Yugi she ended the conversation and rode closer to him.

"I knew they were up to something", Layla said with her sweet smile.

"Yeah, I'm not surprised either", Yugi said. "Cyprus must have been a blast for them."

"Hmm. Rashad told me everything about it but I'll never really know what it was like", she said. "Apart from that…there's something I wanted to talk to you about, Yugi."

"Uhm, sure. Go ahead", he said.

Layla played with her golden necklace.

"That game of _Rising Sun_ last night – you know, I'm not a sour loser, it's just… I was a little surprised at how you and Atem won. I don't think you talked about any strategies or anything…and yet you were a perfect team…it was almost as if you shared one mind."

Yugi gave a laugh.

"Only almost", he said.

They reached their destination and one noble after another got off their horses; many stretching as soon as they were standing on the grass. The clear water of the lake reflected the trees around it and the cloudless sky above. Insects were buzzing around the bushes and flowers surrounding them. One of Layla's maids had prepared a blanket in the shade of a tree, a little off the shore. She was waving at her mistress who raised a hand in response. Layla turned back to Yugi.

"And how you broke through our defence when we let our guard down for one turn…that was really impressive. Like I said, I'm not a sour loser but I was wondering of we could have a rematch", she said.

They reached the blanket and climbed off their horses. Yugi petted Sokari before leaving him to one of Atem's servants who Yugi hadn't seen coming.

"You mean tonight?", he asked.

"I was thinking about now, actually", Layla said.

"But where would you take the game-"

Layla grabbed a flat wooden box out of her saddle bag and rushed towards Yugi.

"I have one right here", she said without blinking. Her face was so close to Yugi he leaned back a little. Behind a layer of make-up rings under her eyes were shining through.

"Okay…?", he said. "Do you always have-"

"Only the essentials! But it's normal, isn't it? I mean, I'm not weird! I mean, you never know when your husband runs off with his best friend to recapture old memories and then you get a chance to talk to that friend's boyfriend about a defeat that kept you up all ni- I mean, please play with me", she said and gave an insecure laugh.

Yugi took a step back.

"Uhm…okay?", he said.

Layla squeaked, grabbed Yugi's wrist and pulled him towards the blanket. They sat down and Layla opened the flat box and revealed a board of _Rising Sun_ and its game pieces. She set the game up so quickly Yugi thought her hands were magical.

Layla was a talented and challenging player but her weakness was that she grew impatient after a while and completely changed her tactic. Yugi could always use that phase to his advantage. Since the game board was much smaller than the one last night the rounds were much shorter as well. When the first one came to a close Yugi hesitated to end the game.

"Don't you dare let me win", Layla said. "I know you got me. Go ahead, I won't freak out."

Yugi placed his piece right in front of hers and even though Layla didn't say anything she twisted her mouth and crossed her arms. Her maids brought cups of cool water, bowls filled with berries and a basket of apples while they played one round after another. Layla didn't win until the 6th one.

"Well done", Yugi said and took a gulp of water.

Layla sat cross-legged and pouted.

"Winning one match of six isn't 'well done'", she mumbled and sighed. "But still: thank you. You are an excellent player. Who taught you?"

"My grandfather. He says I could put a puzzle together before I could walk", he said.

"Really? My grandmother taught me! She says I could win the world in a gamble if I had the patience to concentrate on one strategy", she said and scratched her head.

"It can be useful too, I'm sure. It can confuse your opponents when you change your tactic", Yugi said.

"It does…unless my opponent is as clever as you", Layla said and threw some berries into her mouth.

Yugi leaned against the tree behind him. The other nobles had spread their blankets as well and were eating snacks, drinking and talking. The horses were gathered not far away from them. Some had lowered their heads and were drinking from the lake, grazing or lying in the sun.

Yugi heard a bark from behind and looked around. Taia was slowly running towards them. She was panting heavily and her tongue hung out of her mouth. Instead of jumping at Layla and Yugi she slightly nudged them with her head and then dropped down on the blanket.

"Poor thing. Bring her some water, please", Layla said to one of her maids.

The servant filled a bowl at the lake and placed it in front of Taia. She drank hastily and spilled half of the liquid on the blanket. Yugi petted her.

"Look at that! She's exhausted! What a rare sight!", Rashad said, approaching them from the same direction as Taia had. His tunic was wet and covered in mud but he was grinning broadly. He sat down next to Layla and scratched Taia's belly.

"And she's cleaner than you. What did you do? Apparently something fun judging by your face", Layla said and pushed some sand from his shoulder.

"Oh, it was great! Just like old times: two dashing young men, a meadow and not a care in the world! After we shook off those pests of guards that is. We rode so far we even reached the Nile and when Taia took a swim we wanted to as well", Rashad said. "And you've been proving to Yugi what a sour loser you are, love?"

He pointed at the game board. Layla clenched the skirt of her dress.

"My dear husband, I am not a sour loser, nor have I have I ever been", she said and gritted her teeth.

"Really? Because your brothers told me that you used to throw fits as a child every time you lost", Rashad said.

"My brothers are liars!", she said and looked at Yugi. "They really are! And Rashad is an idiot!"

He laughed.

"You almost sound like Atem", he said.

"Speaking of which, where is he?", Yugi asked.

"Right over there. Getting a lecture as it seems", Rashad said and nodded to his left.

Yugi turned his head and his breath stopped for a moment. Atem was standing in some distance, Shimon and Seto talking to him in the sunlight. He heard their arguing voices but he didn't care what they said. His gaze was glued to Atem.

The upper part of his white tunic was wet and stuck to his chest. The cloth was transparent and his gold-brown skin was shining through. Yugi soaked in the shape of Atem's torso and leaned forward, hoping to see more details. His eyes began to burn from staring but he couldn't blink. He felt his heartbeat grow faster and his mouth hung open. He tried to breathe but he seemed to have forgotten how to.

"Don't you think, Yugi?", Rashad said.

"Ourgh?", Yugi uttered. He had wanted to speak but his tongue was too dry. He swallowed. "What?"

"Tell Layla that she's a sour loser", Rashad said.

"I don't know", Yugi mumbled. He tucked up his legs and wrapped his arms around his shins.

'What is this? It feels almost like when I was secretly in love with him…that giddiness…but it's different this time', Yugi thought and tried to calm his pounding heart.

Suddenly Atem appeared next to him and sat down on the blanket. Yugi's body tensed up at the sight of his wet upper body. He saw Atem's collar bones, the muscles of his chest, two bronze coloured tips, his abs, his belly button and all of it was covered by a wrinkly, thin, moist layer of cloth.

He was digging his fingernails so deeply into his calves he became conscious of his shameless stare and looked at Rashad and Layla instead.

"So? Are you grounded?", Rashad asked.

"Shimon wished he could", Atem said. His deep voice send a warm shiver down Yugi's back. "Those annoying speeches! It was just like old times! _How can you be this irresponsible? Didn't I teach you better? I really-_"

"_Would have expected more from you!_", Rashad said and put his hands on his hips. "_Now go to your room…_"

"_Think about what you've done…_"

"_And most importantly…_"

They tapped each other's chest and said: "_Don't you ever do that again!_"

They laughed and threw back their heads.

"Ah, those lines! How often did we hear them? It makes me all nostalgic", Rashad said and wanted to put his arm around Layla but she backed away.

"You'll make my dress dirty with all that mud", she said and pointed at his clothes.

"You're right, I shouldn't- Aaaaah!", he said and pounced upon her but Layla rolled to the side. They got up and Rashad chased Layla around some palm trees, both laughing.

"Sorry for running off", Atem said. Yugi startled. Atem was talking _only_ to him. Why did that fact make his palms sweat? "It was just so tempting. But I see you and Layla played a little?"

"Yeah", Yugi croaked.

Atem moved closer and wanted to put his arm around Yugi but he jumped away. The nearer Atem got the faster Yugi's heart beat. It might even burst if Atem touched him!

"You're not mad, are you?", Atem asked.

"N-No, not at all. I'm glad you had fun", Yugi said and rubbed his neck, his eyes on the blanket.

"Then what-", Atem said and wanted to touch Yugi's arm but he turned away.

"Nothing. Just…not now", Yugi said.

He could feel Atem's inquiring look. He was saved from any questions by Rashad and Layla who returned to the blanket.

"Rashad, you're the worst", Layla said and looked down at her muddy dress.

"I love you too", Rashad said smirking.

"Hey Layla, wanna play another game?", Yugi said and moved towards the game board.

"Yeah, teach her another lesson, Yugi!", Rashad said and earned a nudge from his wife.

"I'm afraid there is no time", Shimon said and approached them. "We'll have to set off."

"Yeah, but not yet. We need a break from our crime", Rashad said.

Shimon crossed his arms.

"You could have had your break if you hadn't run off. You can't expect everyone to ride through the midday sun, nor would you want that yourselves. And need I remind you that you two have an audience with the merchants' guild in the early afternoon?", Shimon said.

"Fine. We get it", Atem said.

Shimon bowed slightly and walked away. Rashad waggled his finger and mimicked Shimon.

"_Blah-blah-blah how dare you have fun blah-blah_", he said and Atem laughed.

Layla closed the game board and let the hinge click into place.

"Looks like we have to postpone the next match. How about tonight?", she asked.

"Yeah, sure", Yugi said and took an apple from a basket. "I'll give this to Sokari. He should have a snack before we ride back."

He passed the other nobles on their blankets and walked towards the horses. He avoided all droppings on the grass and found Sokari near the shore. When Yugi offered him the apple he carefully took it with his teeth. He leaned his cheek against Sokari's neck and watched some fish in the lake swim around. The sun had become more powerful by now and threw its warm light on Yugi's back.

'How an I supposed to ride beside him?', he thought. 'Maybe he'll be busy with Rashad and Taia…that would be the best. Yes, I'll just fall behind and talk to Layla. If I don't look at him he can't throw me off with his…sexiness.'

When he was about to calm down from the excitement someone behind him cleared his throat. It was the chubby stable boy from before.

"E-Excuse me, my lord. It's time to saddle your horse", he said and played with his dirty hands.

"Oh, I see. Maybe I can help?", Yugi asked and the boy jumped back in shock.

"N-No, my lord! This is no task for a noble! Please, let me do that for you!", he said.

"Oh", Yugi said and looked down. He still wasn't used to the hierarchy in Ancient Egypt and even less to the fact that he was treated as someone of the upper class. "I…I'll go then."

Yugi slowly returned to the others and noticed that the nobles and their servants were packing away blankets, food and cups. Layla was standing in the shade of the tree they had played under. One of her maids removed the last speck of dirt from her dress with a brush when he joined her. While talking to her about strategies for Rising Sun Atem and Rashad played fetch with Taia and a branch. Yugi did his best to avoid looking at Atem.

When all the horses were readied the chubby stable boy and a remarkably tall and thin servant brought Kema, Sokari, Layla's sand coloured and Rashad's dark brown one. The other nobles and their horses had assembled behind them and were waiting for the ride back to start. Again, Atem was the first one who climbed into his saddle and Layla and Rashad followed. Yugi was petting Sokari's neck and then placed his foot in the stirrup. When he looked over the saddle he saw Atem.

He was gazing at the path before them, his posture erect and his eyes stern. He was as majestic as ever, only now his clothes were moist and transparent and gave a glimpse of the well-formed body of the strong and dominant Pharaoh…

Yugi's body felt shaky. He grabbed for the saddle and squeezed what he found, like he wished he could squeeze Atem with his arms…maybe even his legs…

Suddenly Sokari reared up and threw Yugi backwards. A moan of pain escaped his throat when he hit the ground. Sokari ran off.

"Partner!", Atem called, jumped off Kema, hurried towards him and knelt down. "What happened? Are you all right? Are you hurt?"

He pulled Yugi into a hug and pressed his head against his chest. Yugi felt his wet clothes and the hot skin underneath. Atem's nipple was right in front of his eyes, which meant that the soft tip he felt on his cheek was…

His heart was pounding so strong he was sure everyone could hear it. It was like a sudden fever came upon him that made his face burn, his body tremble and his brain feel soggy. He felt so fragile and feeble in Atem's arms and needed a lot of effort to push him away with his shaking hands.

"I'm fine! I just-", he squeaked and only now noticed some grey hairs between his fingers. They were Sokari's.

"What's wrong with that horse?", Atem snapped at the chubby stable boy from before. He flinched and dropped the brush in his hands.

"Nothing's wrong with him! I must have pulled his mane. It was my fault!", Yugi said. The tall stable boy led Sokari back to the group. Yugi got up and petted him. "I'm sorry, Sokari. I didn't mean to hurt you."

Sokari snorted. Yugi heard the nobles behind them talk and giggle and turned his back on them. Atem stepped beside him.

"Partner, you can't pull a horse's mane. It's painful for them", he said.

"I know! I'm not _that_ stupid!", Yugi snapped. "I was just…lost in thought."

"Anyway, I won't let you ride back on your own. You'll ride with me", Atem said.

Yugi's eyes widened.

"What? No!", he said. Being pressed against Atem's body for such a long time? Just looking at him made Yugi dizzy. If he felt Atem's skin against his he would faint! He couldn't let that happen in front of everyone!

"My Pharaoh, according to the etiquette you can't-", Seto said but Atem raised a hand to silence him.

"Oh hush, of course I can", he said and took Yugi's hand. His warm palm sent a tingling wave through Yugi's body. "Do you know what could have happened? You could have-"

Yugi freed himself.

"I said no! Stop babying me! I made it all the way here and I'll make it back!", he said and hid his shaking hand behind his back.

"You don't have enough experience to-" Atem said and spread his arms to hug him but Yugi backed away from him like from a trap.

"Thanks for pointing out that you think I'm incapable of doing anything by myself!", he said.

"That's not the reason! I'm just worried-"

"Well, worry about yourself!", Yugi said, mounted Sokari and looked away.

The silence between them was only interrupted by whispers from the nobles behind them.

"My, what a naughty pet. The Pharaoh should teach him better manners", he heard from the crowd but ignored the other voices.

Atem turned to Kema and mounted her.

"It's not like you never fell off your horse", Rashad said carefully.

"Shut up", Atem mumbled and spurred Kema.

The ride began and Yugi stay behind Atem all the way.

* * *

In the evening at the banquet Yugi was sitting at Atem's side and looked at his golden cup filled with grape juice. The hall was filled with people who ate, drank and talked. The air was stuffy from all the perfumes and food smells. Atem on the chair beside him was picking a piece of bread apart. They hadn't talked since the ride. Rashad and Layla – who shared their table – had been silent all night as well.

"Rashad, what do you say we go and dance?", Layla said.

"I'd love to", he said, dropped the slice of cucumber in his hands and guided Layla to the other dancers. Yugi knew they wanted to get away from the strained atmosphere.

He let his finger run over the edge of his cup. He avoided looking up because he'd see the other nobles and notice all the glances at their table. He knew that his and Atem's fight was the most popular subject tonight. When he had entered the hall he had heard bits about the "Pharaoh's naughty pet" and how often he'd have to "go down on all fours to appease the Pharaoh's anger". Whatever else they said Yugi knew that it was nasty.

"Look, I didn't mean to baby you", Atem suddenly said. "It's just…you're dearer to me than anyone else. Just imagining that you could get hurt…especially after what we talked about before the ride…"

Yugi glanced at him.

"You're dearer to me than anyone else too", he said. "And I'm sorry I snapped at you in front of everyone. It was just…"

He paused. How was Yugi supposed to tell him what seeing Atem in wet clothes had done to him? He heard a giggle from the crowd and remembered that many were now watching them. He couldn't tell Atem now, couldn't risk that anyone else found out about the truth.

"What?", Atem asked gently and took Yugi's hand. Yugi squeezed it back.

"N-Nothing. I'd rather go to my room now", he said, placed his cup on the table and wanted to stand up but Atem held on to him.

"Are you still mad?", he asked.

"No, not at all. It's just…_them_", he said and nodded at the crowd. "They're all watching and talking about us. I know you can ignore that but I can't. Not now. I'd rather be alone. But I'm not mad."

Atem caressed Yugi's fingers with his thumb.

"Okay then", he said and let go off Yugi's hand. "Good night."

Yugi gave him a kiss before he rose.

"Good night", he said and left the table.

* * *

In his bedroom Yugi changed his evening wear against a simple, white skirt. He washed off his make-up over a bowl of water and dried his face with a towel. It became wet and stuck to his fingers, like Atem's tunic had stuck to his wonderful, well-built chest…

He remembered how Atem had pressed Yugi's face against his body, even though it had been for only a short moment. He recalled the view on Atem's nipple right before his eyes…those chocolate brown buds, waiting to be kissed, licked and nibbled at…

Yugi dropped the towel in his hands, threw himself onto the bed and hid his face in a pillow.

"What am I thinking?", he mumbled.

He turned around and looked at the ceiling. Unlike at the banquet everything around him was pleasantly quiet and only an oil lamp on a wooden stool beside his bed dimly illuminated the room. He took a deep breath.

Had Atem always been this attractive? How could looking at Atem make his heart race like that? How could Yugi not have noticed until today?

When he had thought about being intimate with Atem the main reason had always been their feelings for each other and that Yugi wanted to do something he'd share only with Atem. Yugi had never understood how many people could sleep with someone just because of lust. But suddenly he understood what it was like to desire someone physically, a real person not far away from him, someone he could touch and kiss.

Would he have reacted differently if the two of them had been alone? Would he still have been embarrassed to stare at Atem and his wet body? Would Atem have minded? Surely not! He would have let Yugi stare until he remembered every muscle on that irresistible chest.

And maybe Yugi would have stretched out his hand and touched Atem, let his fingers run over his warm skin. Maybe Atem would have done the same with Yugi's body. Maybe they would have lain down in the shade of a tree, no one watching them or talking behind their backs.

Atem would have lain down on top of Yugi and pressed that hot, wet body against his…would have kissed him, their mouths open and their tongues touching…Atem would have rubbed his body against Yugi's again and again and again…

Yugi gulped and his body stiffened. He slowly lifted his head and looked down on himself. What he saw made him shoot up, grab the blanket from the foot of the bed and hide his abdomen underneath.

"Holy…no, this can't be happening, no, no, no, no, no!", he whispered. His face was burning like fire. "Okay, calm down! No one is here, no one can see it, no one knows!"

He flopped back onto the mattress and curled up. His hand grabbed for a scroll in a basket on the stool next to his bed. It contained some of the hieroglyphs he was learning. There was nothing arousing about hieroglyphs – they had to distract him from his thoughts and make him calm down. But instead his hands found a vial in the basket. It was the sample of moon rose oil Atem had given him.

'No, no, no. Drop it. Drop it now and take the scroll', he thought but his hand didn't obey. He removed the cork and smelled the fresh, flowery scent. He remembered Atem and his promise to use the moon rose oil for a bath when they decided the time was right to sleep with each other. He thought about what Atem looked like naked and his thoughts travelled back to his wet clothes.

When they had ridden to the lake one of his subjects had called him "the child of the Gods" and his well-formed chest had to be the work of a God. He imagined all the things Atem could do to him with that divine body. Yugi turned on his back, slightly spread his legs and pictured Atem between them, wishing he could really wrap his thighs around him, around that handsome Pharaoh who he wanted to rule over him like he ruled over Egypt…

He dropped the vial on his pillow and his hands ran over his chest, his belly and wandered lower but then he pulled them back and hugged himself.

"No, no, no! He's not like those models in these photos and videos! Atem is not an object! I can't…it would be disrespectful…it would be wrong…would it?", he whispered.

Everything below his hips was tingling with desire and Yugi knew how good it would feel to touch himself and think about Atem. These fantasies were as addictive as a drug and he was so curious about how they would play out further…

His body demanded to be touched so vigorously and it was as impossible to ignore as a constant, hammering knock on your door. The sweet scent of the moon rose oil on his pillow reached his nose. Atem had given it to him because he desired Yugi as well. Their attraction was mutual. Atem would understand Yugi's feelings, would know what it was like to long for someone as much as he longed for Atem…

'Why not?', he thought and bit his lower lip. 'It wouldn't hurt anyone. Atem would understand. Why not? Why not?'

His desire won. Yugi blew out the oil lamp and the room went dark. He let his hand slide beneath his skirt and then heaved a deep sigh.

* * *

_I had another commission drawn by Masaya90 with Yugi and Layla. It's hilarious! The link is in my profile, as usual. Bye!_


	7. Secrets pt1

_Hey guys…long time no see. I may have missed my own deadline…twice…but only because this thing turned out much longer than I thought. On the bright side, that means the second part of this will be ready next Friday. I'm really trying to be more efficent, though! Another comission for this chapter is in the works, so check out the link in my profile the next days. And now have fun!_

* * *

Yugi hurried out of his bedroom, his eyes on the floor. After a few steps he bumped into a servant. The young woman with folded bedsheets in her hands bowed.

"Good morning, my lord", she said and smiled.

"G-Good morning", Yugi said and rushed past her.

'Holy crap! This is the worst! She's going to see the stains from last night! I can't believe someone will remove my… Oh, why did I have to do it last night?', Yugi thought and hit his head.

It had been easy in his time: He would get up early, throw his bedsheets into the washing machine and just nod when his mother asked if he had spilled his orange juice again. But removing the stains without modern detergent had turned out to be harder and he had failed.

'Try not to think about it! They're Atem's servants too and as such they have to be discreet. They wouldn't have risen that high if they gossiped about such things. Whatever they'll think they won't let it show! Calm down. Now it's time for breakfast with Layla, Rashad and…Atem!', he thought and stopped.

He had been so occupied with the stains he had forgotten that he'd have to face Atem too. How was he supposed to look him in the eyes after all the dirty thoughts of last night? What if his attractiveness threw him off again? What if he noticed?

The dining room was at the end of the hallway and he could hear Atem's voice from inside. He wanted to run away and hide in the gardens, the stables or any dark corner where Atem wouldn't see him. But a young man holding Taia on a leash, a girl with Amerys in her arms and Atem stepped out of the room before he could disappear.

"Don't give me those eyes. You can eat with us when you learned to get along", Atem said to his pets. Amerys meowed and Taia whimpered. "I am not going to let you take the room apart again. You know you messed up, both of you."

The servants took Amerys and Taia away and they gave Yugi sad looks when they passed him.

"Good morning, partner", Atem said and Yugi startled.

"Morning", he mumbled.

"Why are you standing there? You can come in. The worst is cleaned up", Atem said and smirked.

Yugi hesitated but couldn't think of a plausible excuse and followed Atem inside. The table was prepared with painted plates and bowls of bread, cheese, berries and yoghurt with honey. Vases with blooming flowers were placed between the food and some empty plates. Four chairs were standing around the table. Except for some petals on the floor Yugi saw no trace of the chaos Amerys and Taia had caused.

Atem opened the wooden double doors to the balcony and let light and a cool breeze inside. He sighed.

"As much as I love these two they're driving me crazy. Amerys is jealous of Taia and hisses and scratches her. Taia doesn't understand that Amerys isn't one of her toys and keeps trying to play with him, no matter how often I forbid it. I don't know why my father ever complained about me. Compared to them I was easy to raise. Well, most of the time", he said.

"Hmm", Yugi said and scratched his arm.

"Everything okay?", Atem asked and turned around.

"Yeah. Sure", Yugi said.

"You don't seem okay. About last night-"

"What about last night? There's nothing to say about last night! It was an ordinary night! Lots of sleeping! Nothing else!", Yugi said jumping back.

"Uhm…okay. I meant the banquet, actually. Weren't you about to tell me why you behaved like you did at the ride?", Atem said.

"Oh…ehm…that…", Yugi said and scratched his head. He couldn't tell Atem the truth after what he had done with him in mind. He'd stutter and sweat and let his secret slip out. Atem would think him a pervert! He's be creeped out! Disgusted! Yugi couldn't let him know! Especially not how much he had enjoyed it and wanted to do it again! He swallowed and said: "It was nothing."

Atem raised his eyebrows.

"Nothing?", he asked.

"Nothing!", Yugi said and forced his quivering lips into a smile.

"Somehow I don't believe that", Atem said.

"Well, it wasn't nothing; it was just…ehm…", Yugi said and shifted his weight from one leg to the other. "The weather! Made me feel a little dizzy, is all!"

Atem tilted his head.

"And you couldn't tell me that last night because…?"

"Uhm…because…", Yugi said and looked at the breakfast table. "Oh look, we have strawberries! Do you want strawberries? I know you love strawberries!"

He hurried towards the food and took one of the bowls. When he turned around Atem was standing right before him. A picture of him and Atem popped into his mind, how they threw the food and flowers to the floor and how Yugi lay down on the table while Atem leaned over him and…

Atem took the bowl out of Yugi's hand. He twitched when Atem's warm palm touched him.

"You're hiding something from me", he said and placed the bowl on the table.

"I never would!", Yugi said and moved to the side.

Atem approached him but Yugi backed away. With every step Atem took towards him Yugi took one back.

"Partner, you're a bad liar", Atem said.

"I'm no liar at all!"

"Then why did you let me back you into a corner?", Atem asked.

Yugi was about to turn his head but his back bumped against the cold stone wall. Atem stretched out his arms and placed his hands on the wall on either side of Yugi's head. His body tensed up.

'I can't say it! _You're so sexy I masturbated to you last night._ It's too embarrassing! He can't know!', Yugi thought but as he looked at Atem's piercing eyes and remembered his soft lips and his limber tongue his mind wandered. 'You're so handsome, so…hot. Why can't you take me here and now against the wall…? Wait, did I just really think that?!'

Only now Yugi noticed that he had slightly pulled up the skirt of his tunic. He forced his stiff fingers to let go, even though a part of him wanted to pull it all the way up. He screwed up his eyes and his cheeks glowed. He felt Atem's breath on his neck as he whispered:

"Tell me your secret, partner."

Something inside him wanted to obey, wanted to please him and tell him all about his dirty feelings and fantasies. Yugi bit his tongue and gulped.

But then he heard steps, voices and laughter and one moment later Rashad and Layla entered the room, their arms linked. Yugi ducked, moved to the side and walked towards the two.

"Hey, good morning, guys!", Yugi said and waved a tense hand.

"Good morning", both said.

Atem stepped beside Yugi and opened his mouth but Rashad spoke first.

"Hey, where's Tai-Tai? I thought she'd be with us whenever possible."

Atem turned to Rashad instead.

"She caused some trouble, so I sent her away. Amerys too", he said.

"Oh, don't be so strict. I bet she just wanted to play and your cat didn't get it", Rashad said.

"I love them both equally and I will not favour one of them. You didn't change one bit, Rashad. You still overlook her bad behaviour instead of showing her the consequences", Atem said but Rashad rolled his eyes.

"Urgh, you're such a stick-in-the-mud. No wonder Tai-Tai likes me better", Rashad said.

"She likes your treats. And stop giving those to her all the time. It's unhealthy", Atem said.

Yugi sighed in relief when they continued their discussion. Layla approached Yugi and rubbed her forehead.

"Somehow I feel like it's going to be the same when Rashad and I have children", she said and Yugi chuckled.

His nervousness faded away now that Atem was busy with Rashad and Layla beside him. Now the subject he dreaded couldn't come up. Yet a part of him wondered how it would have played out if the two hadn't entered the room…

"I'm hungry. Why don't we eat already while they argue?", Yugi said.

Layla gave her sweet chuckle and said: "Good idea."

* * *

As days turned into weeks Yugi avoided being alone with Atem for fear that he might question him again about his behaviour. Most of the time that wasn't hard. At the meals, on trips and all kinds of festivities Layla and Rashad were with them as well. When Atem didn't have to attend to his duties as the Pharaoh he spent time with Rashad and Taia. A part of Yugi was relieved and also happy about how much Atem laughed and smiled whenever he was with his best friend. But at the same time he missed how the two of them used to play and talk every evening.

His attraction to Atem grew in spite of how little time they spent together. Whenever Yugi caught himself staring at Atem and daydreaming about kinky things they could do together he pinched himself. Soon his arms had several, small bruises and even though they were supposed to make him feel ashamed he found himself wishing it had been Atem who had caused them by grabbing his arms while Yugi bent over and…

Alone in his bed at night not even pinching himself could distract Yugi from his feelings. They overwhelmed him again and again and even though he felt guilty afterwards he enjoyed nothing more than imagining how Atem touched and kissed him everywhere.

He had done it four nights in a row. He was lying in his bed on his belly and had propped himself up on his elbows. His fingertips tapped the mattress while he stared at the the moon rose oil on the stool next to his bed. The small oil lamp beside the vial was flickering. Outside the crickets were chirping and frogs were croaking.

'I shouldn't', Yugi thought but as he looked at the moon rose oil he pictured him and Atem in a bath tub with lots of foam…how he moved it away to discover Atem's well-built body…how the water was dripping of his caramel coloured skin…how Yugi bent forward and let his lips and tongue glide over the tight peaks on his chest…how Atem leaned back his head and sighed…how he whispered: "This is good, partner…go on…"

'I shouldn't', Yugi thought again but his hand stretched out for the moon rose oil. He longed for the smell of their promise, of the night when all his fantasies would come true. 'I shouldn't…but I have to…'

His hand had almost reached the vial when he felt something soft touching his arm. It was Amerys who's head nudged Yugi's shoulder. He shot upright and crossed his arms.

"I wasn't about to do it!", Yugi said. "You have no proof! I can smell on the moon rose oil whenever I want!"

Amerys lay down on one of the pillows and stretched out. Yugi grabbed the one next to Amerys, wrapped his arms around it and crossed his legs. He tried to suppress the tingle below his hips and gave a whimper. Amerys' big, yellow eyes stared at him and he tilted his head.

"Y-You know what? You're a cat! You don't understand how attractive he is! If you would you wouldn't give me that reproachful look!", Yugi said.

Amerys yawned.

Yugi bit his fist. The tingle didn't go away. He could just take Amerys and throw him out of the room. No one would be watching him and he could give in to his fantasies. But Amerys rolled over the pillow and meowed, which was his way of saying: "Let's cuddle!"

Yugi's hand ran over his fluffy fur and Amerys closed his eyes.

"No…I can't punish you for my…dirtiness", he said. "Look, I don't know what's wrong with me either. I've never felt all this _that_ intense…but I've never liked someone as much as I like him… I'd die if he ever found out! I should stop doing it…maybe then I can look him in the eyes again."

Amerys purred and heaved a deep sigh.

"You know what? I'll take a walk to distract myself", Yugi said, got up and opened his wardrobe. He pulled a wine red tunic with gold-coloured embroidery of lotus flowers over his underwear and donned a belt, some bangles and a necklace with a ruby. "See? It will look as if I didn't get ready for bed in the first place. If someone asks I'll just say I couldn't sleep. It's not even a lie." He slipped into his leather sandals and tied them. "A nice walk through the gardens. The air will clear my head. I'm not going to think about Atem. And I'm surely _not_ going to picture us doing it in the flower beds or…behind the bushes or…on a bench – anyway!" He petted Amerys' head. "I'll come back without any dirty thoughts, you'll see. And tomorrow I won't have a reason to feel ashamed in front of him. Thanks for you help!"

Amerys gave him a confused look.

Yugi blew out the oil lamp and left the room. The corridors were empty and dark except for a few torches. On his way to the grand staircase he passed his east wing and heard Atem's faint voice.

'So he's not in bed yet either?', he thought and stopped. 'Maybe…he's thinking about me too? No, that's stupid! But he surely does have a wonderful voice…' His feet acted on their own and sneaked into the east wing. 'I won't even look…I just want to hear his voice a little…and it will _not_ give me dirty thoughts about what he could whisper into my ear while he… Oh, just a moment and then I'll go outside and distract myself…'

The door to the room Atem was in stood ajar. A lamp threw a beam of light through the gap into the corridor. Yugi leaned his head against the cool wall, ready to enjoy Atem's deep voice. But contrary to his expectations it was no pointless small talk he heard.

"This doesn't make any sense", Atem said. "The heathens have always been nomads. When they came to our towns it was only to replenish their supplies. Why are they now deciding to stay in Karnak?"

"We don't know for sure", Seto said. "But it has something to do with their new leader. He convinced them that they deserve a permanent place to live in as well."

"But why _our_ towns? They have always roamed the east of the land. Why not build their homes there?", Atem asked.

"That's far away from the Nile and the ground there isn't fertile. They're sick of eating insects and dirt. So they came to take from us", Seto said.

"They have always spread violence, even when they stayed for only a few weeks. And now they want to settle down? It's only a matter of time until it escalates…and only Ra knows how much death and destruction that will mean", Atem said.

They remained silent. Yugi heard the soft burble of a liquid being poured into a cup.

"No one in Karnak bears love for the heathens. Dozens of commoners have come to the palace in the last weeks. They plead their Pharaoh to protect them and drive the heathens out. But they're too many, too aggressive and well-armed. We'd risk a blood bath if we act rashly", Seto said.

"Yet something has to be done", Atem mumbled.

Suddenly Yugi felt a hand on his shoulder and startled. It was Mahad.

"You…you scared me", Yugi whispered.

"Forgive me, my lord. But that subject is strictly confidential, even though you and the Pharaoh are very close", Mahad said.

"Atem…the Pharaoh told me about the problem before if that's what you mean", Yugi said. "But you're right. I shouldn't be here. Good night."

Yugi left the east wing and his legs carried him through the corridors and down the grand staircase into the main hall. He sat down on the lowest step and his hand ran over the newel post and its painted, elaborate carving of hieroglyphs.

By now he loved Egypt almost as much as his home. In spite of the meanness of many nobles he had considered it a harmonious place. The harvests had been lush for many years and no one had to go hungry. When he had been to Karnak he had hardly seen any poor people and he had been treated kindly. He couldn't imagine the same streets where he had seen so many smiling faces being covered in blood.

Maybe Seto exaggerated and the heathens weren't as hostile as he claimed. But then he remembered the incident on the day of Rashad and Layla's arrival. A fight over a few coins had resulted in destruction, rape and death. Was that all the future held for Karnak? More violence and tragedy? Was a "blood bath" really inevitable?

'I wanted distraction…but not like this', Yugi thought and looked up at the window holes. The white curtains around them gently flapped in the wind and the moon shone dimly.

Suddenly he heard a laugh, steps and whispers from one of the corridors.

"Ehm…hello?", Yugi said.

Layla's head appeared from around the corner. She placed a finger on her lips.

"Shh! Come here, Yugi!", she whispered.

He stood up and followed her request. Layla grabbed his wrist and pulled him into the dark corridor. Two men were with her. One was tall and wore a stubbly beard while the other had a short braid and a lip piercing. Yugi was sure he had seen them before.

"I'm so glad it's you", Layla whispered. "Yugi, these are my brothers. Navid is one year older…" She pointed at the bearded one and then at the one with the braid. "And Sameer is two years younger than me."

"Nice meeting you", Navid said and smacked his shoulder. "Or you meeting us. We saw you at the Pharaoh's side all the time but we never had a chance to talk."

"Right. That's why you look familiar", Yugi said.

"A little quieter, guys. We don't want to get caught", Sameer said.

"Get caught doing what exactly?", Yugi whispered.

"We're sneaking out", Layla said. "I'm sick of those stiff and boring banquets every night. I want to have fun. And so do my brothers."

"But won't everyone recognise an Arabian princess?", Yugi asked.

"I don't think so", Layla said, stepped back and spun around. Her dress was white with green-blueish embroidery and a scarf was wrapped around her hips. She wore golden rings, bracelets, earrings, a belt and a thick necklace with turquoises adorned to them. Her hair was arranged in many small braids and decorated with some pearls. "Don't we look Egyptian? I doubt we will stand out."

Her brothers wore white tunics and golden jewellery as well and Yugi had to admit that they would look like any other Egyptians in a crowd.

"What about Rashad? That sounds like something he'd enjoy too", Yugi said.

"He surely would but he went to bed a few hours ago. He took another ride with Atem and overexerted himself", Layla said. "But now that you mention it…it'd be a shame if the fourth seat in the litter remained empty…"

"That's a great idea!", Sameer said and pushed Layla aside. "You always beat her at _Rising Sun_, right? You have to show us how you do that!"

Navid came closer and pushed Layla even further away.

"That'd be amazing! We haven't beaten her since we were kids. I'd love to see her throw a fit again, like back then!", he said grinning. "It'll be fun, Yugi! Come with us!"

"Uhm…", Yugi said and scratched his head.

Layla pulled her brothers' ears.

"First of all, you'll never beat me because you're not even half as clever as Yugi", she said and shoved them aside. "Second: Stop pestering him. It's an offer, not a command. So what do you say, Yugi? Would you like to join us?"

"I'm not sure. What exactly do you want to do?", he asked.

"Find a nice bar or tavern, drink, dance, maybe gamble a little…", Layla said.

Yugi hesitated. He'd never went out for a night or been to a club. He hadn't even really drunk alcohol until the night he had confessed his feelings to Atem. He didn't know anything about this kind of stuff and it made him feel insecure. Then again, he knew he was inexperienced for his age and this was a chance to make up for it. Besides, if he stayed he'd worry all night about the conversation he had overheard.

"Well, it does sound nice", Yugi said.

"It will be more than that", Layla said. "Rashad and Atem have all their wild stories but you and I don't have any together. Time to change that, don't you think?"

Layla was right. He was no longer a child. He had chosen to leave his modern life behind for a new start; had drunk alcohol; he now had a boyfriend who he desired more than anyone; he would even sleep with him soon. He was growing up. And finding out what it was like to party all night was another part of it.

"I do think so", Yugi said and gave a smile that Layla returned.

* * *

Outside the palace four muscular men and a litter waited for them. Navid paid them after they had arrived in Karnak. The town was surprisingly bright for such a late hour. Numerous fire plates illuminated the streets. Many drunk people passed them, laughing and slurring dirty songs while cheerful music sounded from all the different bars and clubs. A man bought an entire basket of flowers from an old woman and gave it to his girlfriend who smothered him with kisses afterwards. They strolled over the place, towards the docks and stopped at an acrobat who could juggle five balls with her feet, a man who sang a sad song about his ex-wife and a woman who danced and spat fire.

"Wow! I didn't know it was this amazing at night!", Yugi said and clapped his hands when the woman finished her dance by doing the splits.

"It really is! Now, Yugi, you've been here longer than us. Do you know a fun place?", Layla asked.

"Uhm…I don't but Mana told me something about 'the blue crocodile', I think", he said and looked around. "I suppose it's the big house over there."

They approached a club that had a big, blue crocodile painted around the double doors. Two doormen eyed them but let them pass without a word. When they entered they found a big hall with a bar, a dance floor, numerous tables and chairs and a big crowd of people. The air was warm and stuffy. The sound of many voices was mixed with music and laughter. Waiters and waitresses wormed their way through the guests around pillars twined with ivy and past walls that showed big mosaics of blue crocodiles and sailing boats. Musicians played drums, flutes, lutes and tambourines while pretty belly dancers moved to the songs. At the other end of the hall an archway lead into something that looked like a garden.

"Good choice, Yugi", Sameer said when one of the waitresses smiled at him as she passed. "Let's have some drinks."

He turned to his older brother.

"Don't look at me. I spent my last gold pieces on the litter. You owe me, by the way", Navid said.

"Ehm…Yugi?", Sameer asked.

"Sorry", he said and coughed. "I got nothing."

"Don't worry, I got this!", Layla said and pulled Yugi with her through the hall. She craned her neck but didn't seem to find what she was looking for. They went upstairs into a big room that was quieter than the main hall. People were drinking and playing games at numerous, small tables. Many of them were sailors who gambled away the few coins they had. A crowd had gathered in the middle of the room and Yugi and Layla pushed their way through until they could see what was going on.

A grey-haired man was playing against a woman with jet-black skin in an charcoal, tight dress. The right side of her head was shaved while her black, wavy hair reached her shoulder on the left side. Her eyes were framed by thick kohl lines and her lids were painted with green, turquoise and blue while her lips shimmered in a dark shade of purple. She wore heavy earrings, bracelets, necklaces and rings in bronze and silver with jades, moonstones and lapis lazulis. She moved the pieces on the game board with her long fingernails that glittered in midnight blue. She leaned back and put her tattooed arms around the white girls next to her on the padded bench; one blond, the other red-haired and freckled. She kissed both while her opponent pondered over his move.

He lost the game within two more turns and tore his hair.

"This is impossible! You can't always win! You cheated! I know it, Mamba!", he said and wanted to grab his pouch of money from the table but it was impaled by a dagger before he could reach it. The blade belonged to a man with filthy, black hair and beard and silver piercings through his lips, eyebrows, nose and ears.

"You better believe it. Now get lost, you old fart", he said.

The old man whimpered and stumbled through the crowd. Yugi felt sorry for him.

The pierced man removed his dagger and threw the money into a metal crate behind the bench.

"I never cheat. They're amateurs, is all", Mamba said and caressed the lips of the red-haired girl. "And Rezar, stop ruining the furniture. I'm sick of paying for the damage you cause wherever we go."

The man twisted his face and turned to the crowd.

"Who wants to play Mamba next?", he asked.

A corpulent, middle-aged woman sat down on the chair across from Mamba. She betted the keys to her shop and Mamba accepted. They played _Scarab Hunt_; a board game with game pieces in the shape of scarabs. The goal was to collect the opponent's pieces and the player who lost all was defeated. Mamba won and the corpulent woman stormed out of the room.

A man, not much older than Yugi betted the document of title to his father's ship and played next. Mamba took a gulp of wine before the match started. When she spotted Yugi she winked and grinned at him. Yugi gave an insecure smile and focussed on the game.

"She does seem to play fair. What do you think?", Layla whispered beside him.

"I think so too. She varies her moves but her tactic is basically the same", Yugi said.

Mamba went on the offensive first, then opened her defence for a few moves. Her opponents always seized the opportunity and won some of Mamba's pieces. But in the meantime she set up a trap around her rivals and they only noticed when it was too late.

The young man ran out crying after losing. Mamba turned to the blond woman and kissed her.

"Amateurs…they're all amateurs", she whispered.

"Who's next?", Rezar asked and downed a cup of wine.

"That'd me be!", Layla said and raised her hand.

Yugi stared at her but before he could grab her arm Layla had sat down on the chair. Yugi squeezed his way to her through some people.

"Wait, wait! We don't have anything with us. What do you want to stake?", he said.

"We do have something", Layla said and took off her bracelets, rings and her necklace. She turned to Yugi and pulled his jewellery off his wrists as well.

"Layla, no! They're technically Atem's! I can't lose them!", he said.

Layla rose from the chair and removed his necklace.

"Don't worry. We won't lose anything", she whispered, placed the necklace on top of the pile of jewellery and sat down.

Only now Mamba ended her kiss with the blonde and looked at the wager. She examined Yugi and smiled again.

"That's a nice start but I only like to play for high stakes. Well, since you obviously don't own more than this I'd say throw in a night with your cute friend and we're good", Mamba said and pointed at Yugi.

He jumped back and the people around them chattered.

"W-What?! No, never!" he said.

Layla pulled him down to her eye-level.

"When I win we'll have more than enough money for the whole night", she whispered.

"Throwing in our jewellery is one thing but _I_ am not going to be gambled away! And I'm not going to cheat on Atem!", he said.

"Of course you're not", Layla said. "You can trust me. Really."

Yugi gulped. Mamba was good but beatable. Both had seen through her strategy already and Layla even seemed to have a plan to win against her. But offering himself as a potential prize still felt wrong.

"Can't we take on someone else?", he said.

"Look around. They're all small fry. It'll be until sunrise until we can afford our first drink. I would never consider it if I weren't sure I could do this. I just need her to agree to a match", she said. "Yugi, I mean it. You can trust me."

Her warm, amber eyes didn't blink. He nibbled on his lip.

"I…can't believe I'm saying this. Fine!" He covered his face and whispered: "I'm so glad Atem isn't here. He'd have everyone beheaded."

Mamba snapped her fingers and Rezar handed her two pouches full of gold. She threw them beside the pile of jewellery while the red-haired girl set up the game. Yugi gulped and mumbled a short prayer to the Gods he had picked up from Atem.

"Don't worry, little one. When I win we all win", Mamba said and blew him a kiss.

The game began and Yugi gnawed on his fingers the entire time. He watched and analysed every move of Layla and Mamba. This time Layla was determined not to let her impatience ruin the match. She built up a strong defence and none of Mamba's attacks were successful. But Layla didn't have the advantage yet either. Yugi wondered what she was waiting for.

"My, girl! This is boring. You can't win a game by being defensive all the time", Mamba said and moved one of her scarabs with her long, blue fingernails.

Layla couldn't be provoked. While she kept defending her pieces Yugi looked around. More people had gathered around the table. Were they all curious to see how Mamba would claim him as a prize? The thought made Yugi sick.

Only now he realised that Rezar was examining him with a grin. He licked his lips and Yugi felt the urge to slap him. The blond girl leaned forward and grabbed a jug of wine at the end of the table. Her breasts almost fell out of her dress. She chuckled when Yugi leaned back his head.

"You don't have to be scared. It'll be fun", she said.

"Of course it will be", Rezar said and leaned over her from behind. He gave her a deep kiss and his hand slid over her chest and underneath her dress. She giggled when he stopped and approached Yugi. "Why don't you come over here, so we can get to know each other? You're so exotic, little one…none of us ever had something like you in bed…"

Rezar's hand caressed Yugi's neck and wandered lower but he snatched it away.

"I am not a thing!", he said.

"Oh, so you'll put up a fight, huh? That turns me on even more", he said and Yugi's body froze when Rezar forced him into a hug, his arms like chains around him. Yugi's heart stopped when Rezar grabbed his butt so tightly it hurt. He gave a dirty, little laugh and his breath stank of alcohol and vomit. "Nice ass, little one. I'd say I'll go easy on you but that'd be a fucking lie."

Rezar opened his mouth and revealed another piercing on his dripping tongue. But before he could touch Yugi's lips he wriggled free of Rezar and stepped back.

"Get your paws off me!", he said with a shaking voice.

"Whistle back your dog!", Layla snapped at Mamba, rose from her chair and put one arm around Yugi.

"What did you call me?", Rezar said and stepped towards her but Navid appeared from the crowd and placed a hand on Rezar's chest.

"You stay away from them!", Navid said.

Sameer squeezed himself through the crowd as well.

"Where were you?", Layla said.

"You didn't tell us where you went and besides, look at how many people have gathered", Sameer said and stepped in front of Layla and Yugi. "Anyway, was that jerk bothering you, sis?"

"He was bothering Yugi", Layla said and gently rubbed his shoulder. "Make that bastard back off. I'm here to play, not to have my friend molested."

"She's right", Mamba said and stroked the hair of the red-haired woman. "You have awful manners, Rezar. You can't take something I haven't won yet. Sit down and shut up."

Rezar mumbled some curses but obeyed.

"Fine. I'll get to fuck his ass until dawn anyway!", he said and pointed at Yugi.

He clenched his fists and opened his mouth but Navid spoke first.

"Watch your tongue, shithead!", he said.

"I said shut up, all of you. And you girl, sit down. I have a game to win", Mamba said.

Layla gave Yugi a hug.

"I'm sorry. Are you okay?", she whispered.

"I…I'm not sure", Yugi said, his hands shaking. He still felt where Rezar's fingers had groped him. "But let's get this over with. That guy makes me sick."

Layla nodded and took her seat to continue the game. Navid and Sameer stepped beside Yugi.

"What's going on?", Sameer whispered to his left.

"We betted all out jewellery but it wasn't enough. So we had to add, well…me…for a night", Yugi said.

"I see. Don't worry. That asshole will stay away from you. Sameer and I have both been in the military for a year. We can handle him", Navid said at Yugi's right side.

"That's good", Yugi said and sighed in relief. He felt safer now that the two of them were here. They reminded him of Jonouchi and Honda.


	8. Secrets pt2

_It's five minutes before midnight but I made it! I uploaded it on Friday! Yes! The heat just kills my creativity. Anyway: I thought you'd hate Layla after she agreed to that game, tbh. I personally like Mamba and her design. Maybe she'll have another appearance if I can fit that in! I don't know what's wrong with links and fanfiction net right now but my tumblr name is princess-of-nightmares if you're intersted in the commissions I have drawn for each chapter. Just check the taglist. And now have fun!_

* * *

As the game went on Yugi noticed some slip-ups on Layla's side. Every time Yugi's heart stopped for a moment and it felt like someone brutally squeezed it when Mamba took advantage of Layla's carelessness.

'It's fine. Everyone makes mistakes. That doesn't mean she'll lose', Yugi thought but believed it less and less with every error Layla made.

"What are you doing?!", Yugi blurted out after another turn.

"What do you mean?", Layla said and gave a shrug.

"Don't you see? She'll take that piece and then the one over there!", Yugi said and pointed at the board.

"Oops! Must have overlooked that", Layla said.

"The little one is cleverer than you, girl", Mamba said and made the move Yugi had predicted.

Layla's strong defence crumbled with every turn and she made no attempt to rebuild it. Yugi tore his hair.

"Layla!", he squeaked. "Now she can attack from that side and take three pieces with one move!"

Layla gasped.

"Crap", she whispered and Mamba collected three more of Layla's scarabs. "Well, that's how it usually goes. My concentration leaves me after while."

Mamba and her girls laughed. Yugi grabbed Layla's shoulders.

"If you screw this up I'll never forgive you!", he said.

"The punishment for your friend's stupidity won't be so bad, little one. I can only speak for myself, though", Mamba said and nodded at Rezar behind her who was grinning.

"Why don't you go to our hotel room already and wait for us? But keep your clothes on. I want to see your face when I rip them off that slim body of yours", he said and touched his upper lip with the tip of his tongue.

"Shut up!", Yugi said.

"Well, I'm sorry. But to be fair, I learned that game only two weeks ago", Layla said and Yugi's jar dropped.

The chattering of the crowd became louder as Mamba gained one scarab after another. Yugi almost fainted a few times but he was caught by Navid and Sameer. He wondered if Layla had given up already. Her moves were completely random and didn't have anything do to with parrying Mamba's. Yugi gave a quiet whimper when only one of Layla's pieces was left.

Rezar laughed and belched.

"Mamba, I know he's yours but can I have the first round with the little one?", he said.

Mamba examined her long fingernails.

"Well, just this once. But don't be too rough with him. We want him to last the whole night."

"You heard that, little one? Move your sweet ass over here! You're mine now!", he called.

Yugi was shaking and sweating. He didn't care about the bet. He'd never let any of them touch him! The only person he wanted that close was Atem. Atem – why wasn't he here now? He'd have won that game. He'd never have agreed to that stupid bet in the first place! Yugi would never be able to look him in the eyes again!

The voices around them became so loud Yugi's head began to ache and he covered his ears. He turned around and wanted to run away before they could claim their prize. But Sameer grabbed his wrist. He nodded towards Layla and Yugi looked at her.

She was hiding her mouth behind her hand but from the side Yugi could see how one corner of her mouth slowly moved upward.

"That was boring, girl. But at least I won something nice", Mamba said.

"Look again", Layla said.

Mamba did. First she furrowed her brows but then her eyes widened. Yugi followed her gaze and gasped when he understood. Layla had lured Mamba into a trap all the time. Now the scarabs were lying in a perfect formation, so Layla needed only one move to gather them all. She took her time and removed one piece after another from the board. The room fell silent as the pile before Mamba grew until the last piece hit the others with a soft "pling".

Yugi was still staring at the board with Layla's single scarab in the middle. She took their jewellery in one hand and the pouches they had won in the other. Mamba grabbed Layla's wrist and dug her fingernails into her flesh.

"You little bitch! You cheated! I know it!", Mamba hissed.

"I – never – cheat", Layla said without batting an eyelid and freed herself. "You're an amateur, is all."

She rose and Navid, Sameer and Yugi followed her through the silent crowd. Once they had left the room Navid and Sameer burst out in laughter. It was drowned out by the music and voices around them.

"I knew you had something like that planned. Nice work, sis", Sameer said as they walked downstairs into the main hall.

"Thanks. Now go and get us some drinks", she said and threw one of the pouches at her little brother.

He and Navid approached the bar while Layla and Yugi searched for an empty table. Yugi's legs felt as heavy as stone as dropped onto a chair and threw back his head. Now it was over. Now Rezar and Mamba would stay away from him.

"I'm sorry I had you so worried", Layla said as she put her rings back on. "But I had to pretend that I didn't know what I was doing."

"I was really scared for a moment", Yugi said and gave a deep sigh. "That guy was creepy."

Layla took his hand and gently slipped on his bangles.

"He had no right to talk to you like that or touch you. If I had known that he'd go that far I would have kept you out of this. I'm really sorry", she said.

"I…thank you. But it's not your fault, after all. He's the one who touched me", Yugi said. "Just no word to Atem about this, okay? He'd have a heart attack."

"I will keep quiet", Layla said and pulled Yugi's necklace over his head. She hugged him and whispered: "I told you you can trust me, remember?"

Yugi gave a laugh that broke all the tension in his body.

"I do", he said.

"Having a mushy friendship moment?", Navid said.

He and Sameer had returned with each two bronze goblets in their hands.

"Yes but now you ruined it like you always ruined everything", Layla said and took one cup out of Navid's hand.

"You wound us", Sameer said and handed his second goblet to Yugi. They sat down and raised their cups. "To you, sis, for that awesome exit up there!"

"And to Yugi for trusting me like he did", Layla said and winked at him.

"To all of us!", Yugi said and raised his goblet as well.

In spite of the music Yugi heard his stomach rumble after a few gulps. Layla and her brothers admitted being hungry as well and so Sameer motioned over the waitress who had smiled at him earlier. He and Navid ordered meat skewers with vegetables and bread; Layla got a chicken soup and Yugi decided for meat wrapped in dough and a salad with various kernels and nuts.

When the waitress brought their food she assured Sameer that they could call her if they needed anything else. The smell of the plate before him made Yugi's mouth water and he took a bite of one of the crispy yet juicy meat pieces. All the strain during the game had made him hungrier than he had thought.

While they ate and drank Navid and Sameer made fun of Rezar and Mamba's faces when Layla had won.

"You could have shoved an entire head of lettuce into his mouth", Sameer said and mimicked Rezar's expression.

Yugi laughed. Mocking the two had something relaxing after all the worries they had put him through.

"How can a person look so dumb and ugly and funny at the same time?", Navid said. "Still, you could make a lot of money with that act. I'm sure there are a lot of people who'd gamble away their money in prospect of a night with Yugi."

Yugi choked on his wine.

"Nonsense!", he said without looking at him. "Can't we go back to joking about Mamba and Rezar instead of me?"

"I didn't mean to make fun of you", Navid said. "But your boyfriend is the Pharaoh after all, so you hardly need to make money."

"You have a point, though", Sameer said and bit into a piece of bread. "Why do you think so many people had gathered up there, Yugi? Because they all envied Mamba for the prize she thought she'd win."

Yugi shook his head. That couldn't be true. Atem was the first and only one who liked him like that. Rezar and Mamba were just an exception.

"Stop calling me a prize. And if they envied her, then for all the jewellery we staked", Yugi said. "Layla, say you agree with…"

He stopped when he saw that her bowl of soup was empty. He had only eaten a third of his food and Sameer and Navid's plates were still half-full.

"Sorry, I wasn't listening. It was so tasty! What's your dish called, Yugi? It smells delicious. I'll take that next", she said and waved at the waitress.

When Layla had gotten her next meal Sameer and Navid began questioning Yugi about how to beat Layla at _Rising Sun_. Glad about the change of subject, he explained how to avoid the most common mistakes and even though they admitted understanding only half of it they listened carefully.

"So when that move won't work out you have to change your plan and your formation and try to balance out your weak defence, which you neglected because your previous plan didn't require it?", Navid asked and scratched his head. "Can it be any more complicated?"

"I told you you're too dumb for that", Layla said and leaned back.

Yugi's eyes widened when he saw that her plate was empty again. Sameer had finished his meal only minutes ago; Navid was nibbling on his last piece of bread; Yugi still had two meat pieces and some spoons of salad left. Layla raised her hand again and ordered a mash of millets with fish and vegetables next.

"We should definitely come again. The food here is so delicious!", she said and shoved a full spoon into her mouth.

"Well, you're not exactly choosy, Layla. For you, everything you can stuff into your face is delicious", Sameer said and earned a kick under the table from his sister.

"Uhm, could it may be that usually don't eat…well…as much, Layla?", Yugi asked.

She swallowed her food.

"Maybe…to be honest, I always eat before the official meals…and after. I'm a growing girl, you know?", she said and took another spoon.

"That's the real reason our parents married her into the royal family. They're the only ones who can pay for her appetite", Navid whispered behind a hand.

Layla kicked him as well.

When even she was sated they ordered more drinks and bowls with cherries and strawberries. With every cup the world seemed to become funnier and Yugi began to laugh at the silliest jokes. A woman with long, black curls and a strong voice that sounded through the entire club sang one powerful song after another. The crowd applauded after every piece and the four of them clapped and called the loudest. Yugi had forgotten the downside of having people look at him. He didn't mind their attention and cheered even louder. Layla joined him.

"Sing _The Red Moon_! Please!", she shouted. The singer smiled, exchanged a few words with the musicians and then Layla's song played. "Thanks! Yugi, do you know that one? You have to dance with me!"

She got up and pulled Yugi with her. His head was spinning and he almost stumbled over the two steps to the dance floor. Layla tried to teach him the choreography but she tripped over her own feet and bumped against the other dancers. No one else seemed to be sober enough to remember the right steps and so Yugi and Layla just jumped, twirled and laughed to the music. Now and then they took a break and ordered another drink but always returned to the dance floor.

Navid and Sameer danced a little with them as well. But Sameer preferred sitting at the bar and flirting with the waitress from before and Navid indulged in some drinking games with two soldiers. Yugi enjoyed being in a crowd full of partying people. He sweated and the blood in his veins felt hot but he loved how it was pumped through his body, how alive he felt.

"Play _Gangnam Style_!", Yugi slurred after another song.

"I told you already, we don't know that one", the singer said and wiped her forehead with a hanky. "I wonder if those gentlemen have a wish?"

She pointed at five guards at the entrance. They didn't pay her any attention and began spreading over the place.

"What do you suppose they're looking for?", Yugi said to Layla.

She wrapped the turquoise scarf she had worn around her hips around his head. Her cheeks were red from the heat and Yugi supposed that his looked the same.

"Certainly not fun. It's probably just a routine to see if anyone started a brawl. Or maybe they're arresting Rezar and Mamba. I'd love to see that!", she said and made a bow with the scarf. "Now you look even cuter!"

More songs played and Layla and Yugi danced to all of them. When _My Darling's Promise_ had ended Yugi and Layla were still spinning hand in hand.

"Wait, wait a moment! I'm feeling dizzy!", Yugi said but Layla didn't let go off him.

He stumbled and landed in her arms as they bumped against a pillar with ivy twined around it. Both were laughing breathlessly. He leaned his forehead against her shoulder but jumped back when he heard a sudden, loud grunting noise. He looked at Layla with wide eyes.

"Sorry", she said and grunted again. "Most people get a fright when they hear my real laugh for the first time."

"You real…?"

Layla cleared her throat and gave the sweet chuckle he knew of her.

"That's totally faked. It sounds more ridiculous than my real laugh, if you ask me. Like a dying bird or something", she said. "The things you have to do as a princess – urgh! I'm so glad we got out of there for a night."

Yugi grinned.

"Me too. But seriously, I need a break", he said.

He had to assure her three times that he'd return as soon as possible before she let him go. He got another drink at the bar, dropped onto one of the chairs at their table from before (Was it their original table? Yugi couldn't remember.) and took a sip from the bronze cup. The cool liquid ran through his throat.

He felt hot and exhausted but happy. It could only be better if Atem had come with them as well. He had to ask him to sneak out with them as well next time.

"Hey, little one", a voice behind him said and he startled. He turned his head and saw Mamba, one hand on the back of his chair, a drink in the other.

"H-Hey", Yugi said.

She winked and sat down on the chair next to him.

"You're having a raspberry liquor too? Good taste", she said and her voice was as sweet as honey.

"Uhm, thanks", he said and took a gulp.

"I mean it. You're special, little one. In several ways", she said and gave him a stare that was too long for Yugi's taste. "By the way, sorry about Rezar earlier. He keeps my money safe but other than that he's a fucking idiot."

She nodded at a table close to the bar. The red-haired girl was sitting on Rezar's lap, their faces glued together and his hand under her skirt. The blond woman was sitting on a barrel and giggled while a bald man let his hands run over her chest.

"Yeah, that's true", Yugi said and sipped on his drink.

Mamba moved her chair closer to his.

"Between you and me…how did that girl win? I'm sure you know her trick", she said.

"It was no trick. You walked into her trap. That's all", Yugi said.

She removed a strain of blond hair from his face. Yugi stayed still, fearing that her long fingernails may scratch his eyes out.

"Right, right. But you can be honest with me, little one. We just had a bad start with that stupid bet. I was just trying to get your attention. Let's be friends", she said and placed her hand on Yugi's knee.

"N-No, thanks", Yugi said and pushed her hand away but she laid one arm around him.

Yugi couldn't help but thinking that she smelt of a rare poison.

"Don't be like that, little one. I have a thing for exotic creatures like you. Your skin, your slender body, those eyes, your cute butt…you would be so perfect in my collection", she said, cupped his cheek and was about to press her purple lips against his but he shot up.

"No! Leave me alone already! I'm taken and even if I wasn't I wouldn't want to be part of your _collection_!", he said.

Some people around them looked up. Mamba slowly rose. Her lips were pressed together and her eyes narrowed.

"Who's taken you? That girl?", she said and seized Yugi by his upper arms. Her claws dug into his flesh. "Fuck her. I always get what I want and now I want you. I was trying to be nice but if you want it the hard way…"

"Hey!", a voice said. It was Layla, with her fists against her hips. "Stop pestering my man!"

Mamba forced Yugi into a hug and her nails slightly scratched over Yugi's cheek.

"Piss off! What kind of shitty girlfriend are you anyway? Staking him in a game…he'd be mine now if you hadn't cheated", Mamba said.

"You lost, get over it! Now take your paw off him or there'll be trouble!", Layla said.

The music had stopped playing. Some of the other guests called for them to calm down. Yugi was only freed from Mamba's grip when she let go off of him and slowly approached Layla. None of them blinked.

"Layla, stop it! You're drunk!", Yugi said and pulled her arm. "Let's just go somewhere else before you get hu-"

"Hush, honey. I need to teach that bitch a lesson", Layla said.

"What did you just say?", Mamba said and lifted her chin.

Layla did the same.

"I said _bitch._"

Yugi stepped between them and spread his arms but Mamba pushed him away. As he stumbled over a chair Mamba grabbed Layla's dress and raised her fist. He hit his knee and the scarf around his head loosened and covered his eyes. He heard several people rush over and he pulled the scarf down to his neck and limped towards them as well. Navid was holding Layla's arms while Sameer stood in front of her, his arms stretched out.

"Let me go! I'll smash her face!", Layla shouted wriggling.

"Oh please! You couldn't land a single punch!", Mamba called and freed herself from two men holding her arms.

"You want a good punch? Come here!", Layla said.

"Hey you! I will have no brawl in here!", the barman called. "Either you stop this shit or I'll have you thrown out!"

"Sorry!", Navid called. "Calm down, Layla. You don't need to break her collar bones, like you did with that one girl…"

Mamba frowned at that.

"And we don't need as much drama as that one time when you pushed that guy down the stairs", Sameer said.

"And please don't make us get you out of jail again", Navid said.

The blond girl appeared from the crowd and wrapped her arms around Mamba.

"Please, don't let her hurt you! She's dangerous, you heard it! We can have fun without the little one, as usual. Please, Mamba…", she said but slurred some of the words and hiccuped.

"I agree. We'll just go somewhere else, no harm done!", Sameer said.

Layla was kicking her legs when Navid pulled her through the archway towards the gardens.

"She's all talk!", Layla called.

Yugi hobbled with them. Once outside Layla's shouts grew quieter and stopped when they had reached a corner. When Yugi caught up with them he saw them grinning at each other and then burst out in laughter, mixed with Layla's grunting.

"Well done, guys", Layla said and tousled her brothers' hair.

Yugi tilted his head.

"What are you talking about?", he said.

"It was Layla's idea. She asked us to step in before anything could happen", Sameer said.

"I felt like I owed you something", Layla said. "If it hadn't been for me they would have left you alone. When I saw that Mamba was pestering you again I thought it was time to teach her a lesson. Now she knows that we protect each other, no matter what."

Yugi's mouth hung open but he smiled at the same time. He was thinking about what to say when he saw that Layla had five bloody stripes on her arm.

"She scratched you", Yugi said and pointed at her wound.

"Oh, it's fine", Layla said when she saw the scratches herself. "I'd take even more for a friend. Besides, you hurt yourself too, didn't you?"

Yugi's knee was still aching. Sameer insisted on supporting him as they walked to the big stone pond in the middle of the garden where numerous little boats and candles in small bowls were floating over the water. They sat down on the edge of the pool and Layla took her turquoise scarf that still hung around Yugi's neck, dipped it into the pond and placed it on his knee. He had to assure Navid and Sameer four times that he was okay before they went back inside; Sameer to his waitress and Navid to the two soldiers he had been drinking with.

Layla patted his shoulder before she stood up to get them more wine. Yugi took a breath of the cool night breeze. It cleared his head a little from the thick air inside. His back and legs hurt from all the dancing and sitting was a pleasant change. The music that the musicians played here had a slow beat and a young man with a tambourine and a soft voice sang a sang about the Nile at night. The people at the tables watched him or talked quietly. Yugi closed his eyes and listened as well.

"Here you go", Layla's voice interrupted him. When he opened his eyes she was standing before him with two bronze cups in her hands and two small boats under her arm.

Yugi took the wine and she sat down as well.

"Thanks. What have you got there?", he asked.

Layla placed her cup on the edge of the pond.

"These?", she said and took the boats in each hand. "You can buy them over there from that old man. You could also ask him to engrave something. Look."

She turned one of the boats and revealed _Rashad and Layla_ carved into the hull.

"Aww, that's cute", Yugi said.

"Right? That's why I got you this one", she said and handed him the other boat.

It had a small stick as a mast and a sail made of papyrus. It fit into both of Yugi's palms. On its hull he read _Yugi and Atem_.

"Thank you so much!", he said. "You're such a good friend."

"Well, I have to make up for the grunting and eating and being a sour loser somehow", Layla said.

They placed the boats in the pond and watched them drift over the water. Yugi let his hand run through the cold liquid. His body swayed back and forth and even though he wanted to control himself he couldn't. Layla had to pull him back before he could lose his balance and fall into the pond.

"That was close", Yugi said and chuckled. "Stupid wine. Well, it was the other me who tempted me to try it in the first place. I blame him."

"Speaking of temptations…there's something I've been wondering about", Layla said and put one arm around him.

"Hmm?", Yugi said and took a gulp.

"What's Atem like in bed?"

Yugi spat out his drink.

"Wh-Wh-What?", he asked and wiped his chin.

"What's he like in bed?", Layla said grinning. "He's always so sweet and protective around you but he also has that manly, dominant side…so I wondered, which one does he show you when you're alone?"

Yugi stared at her and felt his cheeks redden.

"I…uhm…well…", he said and looked away. He played around with his cup and almost dropped it, then placed it next to him. He grabbed the still moist scarf from his knee and wrapped it around his palm and wrist. Layla was staring at him the whole time. When he let his gaze wander he saw another guard inside the club, scanning the crowd. "Crap, the cops! I have to run!"

Yugi shot up and hurried into the unlit parts of the garden down a stone path. He staggered and was soon running over the soft grass instead. Layla followed him past some trees, bushes and stacked benches and tables for more guests.

"Don't you dare run a-", she said and grabbed the scarf around his wrist. They stumbled, fell and rolled down a small, grassy hill. It felt like a roller coaster, only he felt sicker than usual afterwards. Still, Yugi laughed and Layla grunted.

"You tripped over my feet!", Yugi said.

"You tripped over mine!", Layla said and poked him. "You still haven't answered my question. You can't hide anything from me!"

She pounced on him and tickled him. Even though he giggled he tried to snatch away her hands. They rolled over each other and as the heavier one Layla had the advantage. She landed on top of him and Yugi was at her mercy. Every laugh made his head throb and he decided to give in before it would burst.

"Stop it! Stop! I'll tell you", he said and Layla got off him. He coughed and then turned on his belly. He propped himself up on his elbows and plucked a few blades of cool grass. "The truth is…well…I don't know what he's like! We haven't…gone that far yet."

He dropped the grass and covered his face. Atem was so handsome and anyone else in his place would have seized the opportunity long by now. Something had to be wrong with him and Layla would tell him so, would call him a child and a coward.

But she grinned and clapped her hands in excitement.

"I knew it! I knew you haven't done it yet!", she said.

His jaw dropped.

"Wh-What? How?", he asked.

She quickly propped herself up on her elbow as well and moved right next to him.

"Well, obviously because you always sleep in separate rooms! And the way you stare at him sometimes – as if you could look through his clothes if you tried hard enough!", she chattered, as if she had held these thoughts back for a long time.

Their eyes were only a few centimetres apart and it felt like she could look right into his mind. Yugi whimpered.

"Y-You noticed? Holy crap! This is so embarrassing!", he said and pressed his face against the grass.

"If it calms you, Atem stares at you pretty often too", Layla said.

"He does _what_?", Yugi squeaked and jumped up on all fours.

Layla nodded intensely, the grin on her face becoming even broader.

"It's true! Every time you turn around his eyes are on your butt and when you bend forward – my, you should see that perverted grin! I mean, that's not how you look at something you can have every night! Not that I blame him, though. Your butt really _is_ cute", she said and smacked his behind.

Yugi twitched and dropped with his back onto the ground.

'Why is everyone here obsessed with my butt?', he thought and clenched a tuft of grass.

Layla lay rolled over to him and removed some strains of blond hair from his face. Her fingers were warm and gentle.

"Is there reason why you haven't done it yet, Yugi? You obviously want each other and you know him for some time now, don't you?", Layla said softly.

Yugi let go off the grass in his fist, looked at her and then up at the stars. It was the same night sky under which he and Atem had kissed for the first time. He remembered it so clearly as if it had happened only moments ago. Yet time had passed since then and except for their promise concerning the moon rose oil not much had happened between them.

"Well, we agreed that we don't want to rush into anything. I've been thinking about it a lot but…I can't do it yet. Maybe it's because it would be my first time and…", Yugi said but then covered his mouth.

He hadn't wanted to say that much. Damned alcohol! Layla was married and she wouldn't understand, would mock him, maybe even laugh! But she was calmly watching a lady bug run over her hand.

"I see. But it's normal, you know. Doing something for the first time always needs courage. Sex is no exception", she said.

Yugi looked at her, surprised with her reaction. Only now he realised how good it felt to let those thoughts out, how much he wanted to talk about those feelings with someone who had experience. Why not tell more? The alcohol had wiped out his inhibitions. He could just go ahead.

"I mean…Atem knows that he'd be the first for me but…I feel so stupid. Most people in my age have done it already and here I am… I know, I know, I should only do what makes _me_ happy and all but…I really want to make _him_ happy too. From what I heard Atem had a lot of girls and guys on Cyprus and…I know I can't keep up with his experience. What if he'll be disappointed? What if I'm so bad he doesn't want me any more?"

"Do you really think Atem is that kind of guy?", Layla said and cupped his face with one hand. Yugi gnawed on his fingers. "He cares about you so much. Even _if_ that's the case – which you don't know; you might as well be a sex bomb – he'll be patient with you. Did you ever tell him?"

He placed his head on Layla's warm shoulder. It felt a little like a pillow.

"I didn't have the courage…or I've never been drunk enough around him. This is all so intimate", Yugi said.

She put her arm around him and stroked his hair. They looked up at the clouds that partly covered the dimly shining moon.

"As is sex. At least good sex. It's always better to be honest and tell each other what you like and what not. Once you know these things it's just…heavenly", Layla said and gave an honest smile, which had to be the result of happy memories.

"You mean you and Rashad…?", Yugi said.

"Yeah, and a few guys before him", she said and winked. "Trust me, there's nothing worse than someone who only wants to prove himself. But once you work as a team there's nothing better…and what's most important: no matter how 'good' someone is it will always feel so much more wonderful with the person you like."

"R-Really?", Yugi asked and nibbled on his lip. If that was true, did it matter how good or bad he was? As long as they cared about each other as much as they did would they always enjoy it? "I never thought about it like that…and sometimes…I can't think about anything else. But he's so handsome and when I think about being with him…and…look, I really try not to do it that often but it feels so good to think about him and touch myself…"

He bit his tongue when he realised what he had said. But Layla was still caressing his head and wasn't shocked or disgusted by any of it.

"Oh, I know that stage", she said. "Those feelings can be pretty overwhelming, huh?"

Yugi tapped the bangles around his wrist. The words wanted to come out so badly now that he knew he didn't have to feel ashamed in her presence. Why not let them?

"And how…but…I always feel like I'm doing something…revolting", Yugi said.

"You know what? Doing something that pleasures you and doesn't hurt anyone is not revolting. Acting like Mamba and Rezar, treating someone like their possession because they like your looks – that's revolting. Besides, pretty much everyone has touched themselves before. You, me, Atem too", she said and caressed his cheek.

Yugi gulped. Could that be true? Maybe while he had been pleasuring himself Atem too had been lying in his bed, thinking about Yugi, his hand beneath the blanket and…

Yugi shook his head. As much as he liked the thought that couldn't be!

"N-No, he doesn't do that! He doesn't need to! He's handsome! He could have anyone!", Yugi said and played around with his necklace.

"But he doesn't want anyone. He wants _you_", Layla said. "If you knew how he looks at your butt…. and I know that there are many, many other things he finds sexy about you."

Yugi remembered what Atem had said in the night of their promise: _"I like those big, beautiful eyes of yours. I like your pale skin. I like how slender you are. And like I told you already: Your little butt is exceptionally cute." _He had treasured those words ever since but a part of him still couldn't believe that a handsome man like Atem considered him attractive as well.

"And you feel the same about him, am I right?"

Yugi twirled his necklace around his finger and nodded.

"There are a million things I like about him but…I think the first time I felt…really turned on…was the day you and Rashad arrived. He wore that headdress with the blue and yellow stripes…and he looked so handsome with it…and he was…well, the Pharaoh…so strong and dominant…my heart races when I think about it…and…"

"And…?", Layla said.

Yugi covered his burning cheeks. It was dirty but it was the truth and it demanded to be spoken out loud. The alcohol loosened his tongue once more.

"And I want to do whatever he tells me to and I want him to be rough and throw me on the bed or push me against the wall and treat me like his servant or toy while he's the superior Pharaoh who does with me whatever he wants because I'm his and imagining how he wears that headdress while he rips off my clothes and takes me from behind and…", Yugi said, his face becoming hotter with every word until it burned so intensely it had to melt any second.

Layla squeezed him and pressed her cheek against his.

"Oh my goodness, the cutie has such a dirty mind! I'm so proud of you! You could kneel before him and say…" She sat up on her knees and looked up at an imaginary person. "_Please be gentle with me, my Pharaoh. It's my first time_", she said in a shy voice and gently bit her index finger. Then she bent over Yugi and lifted his chin with one hand. "And he'll say: _Only if you'll be good, my little servant…"_

"N-Not on our first time!", Yugi said and sat up as well.

He shook his head but a part of him liked Layla's idea.

"But it would be hot. Hey, could I watch you two when you do that?", she said.

Yugi gasped for air.

"NO!", Yugi said and shot up. He felt dizzy, swayed to the left and right and stumbled against a tree behind him.

"Calm down, I was just kidding", she said, stood up and hugged him. Yugi placed his chin on her shoulder and sighed in relief. She loosened the hug, looked him in the eyes and cupped his face. "Always remember that Atem likes you more than anyone else. He only wants to make you happy. In _every_ way."

Yugi looked down but smiled.

"You're right" he said and his foot played with a pebble in the grass. "Is it okay if I ask you some more things about…sex? There are so many things I've been wondering about and you have more experience than me…"

"Of course! Anything for my new best friend!", she said and tapped his nose. "And don't spare me the details, you can tell me _everything_! While we have another drink, what do you say?"

Yugi agreed. The more he drunk the easier talking about it would be. They walked arm in arm up the hill and returned to the stone path that lead back to the other people. In the light of the torches Yugi discovered several grass stains on his and Layla's clothes. Before they could reach the bar Sameer found them.

"There you are. Guys, Navid has been drinking too much and it'd be better if we got him back to the palace now that he can still walk", he said.

"Typical", Layla said. "How come _you_ want to go home? What about your waitress?"

"You mean the one with the fiancé who almost punched me?", he said and pouted. "I'm done for tonight. So are you coming?"

"Seems like we have to. We wouldn't want him to vomit over everything", Layla said and sighed.

"Let's just grab our boats before we leave", Yugi said tucking her sleeve. They turned around and approached the stone pond. "We can still talk once we're back in the palace, right?", he whispered.

"Of course. I'm here for you", Layla said and kissed his cheek.

They searched for the ships with their engravings. Once they had fished them out of the cool water they tipped the musicians and walked outside through the emptying club. At the horizon the sun was already peaking out, colouring the dark blue sky yellow. Navid had put one arm around Sameer for support. He had to take a break at a bench after two streets.

"I wish we had gotten a litter. This is going to take forever", Layla said.

"Shut up", Navid mumbled as he leaned his head against a pillar.

The streets were empty except for a few other people who were going home. Not few of them were in a similar state as Navid. There were also some guards patrolling the streets. Their steps echoed through the place.

"Must have been a wild night", Yugi said. His feet were hurting and his neck was stiff. He sat down in the cool sand and Sameer and Layla did the same. They admired their little boats and let them slide over the sand, pretending it was water. Sameer's hand played the part of a sea monster and Yugi and Layla tried to save their boats from him. Even though it was childish they laughed.

Yugi felt exhausted but happy. He was glad he had finally spent a night partying, in spite of Rezar and Mamba. He had become clearer about many things thanks to Layla and once they were alone again he could ask her even more. Yugi swung his boat over Sameer's head and fell backwards onto the floor. He chuckled and kissed the engraving on the hull. He couldn't wait to show it to Atem, even though the thought of his soft mattress and fluffy pillows was tempting as well.

He looked up at the wakening sky in its yellows, pinks and blues softly mixed together. As a gentle breeze blew a person appeared in his field of view. The man was standing before Yugi's head and looked down on him. He wore blue and white clothing.

"Lord Mutou?", he said.

"Priest Seto…hello up there!", Yugi said and waved at him.

Layla nudged Sameer's hand with her boat. When she looked up she pointed at Seto.

"Ah, I know you! You're the grumpy one from Atem's council. I'd say let's have a drink but we're done for tonight", she said and yawned.

"Princess, is that you?", Seto said and narrowed his eyes.

"Yup, just in Egyptian clothes", she said grinning and plucked her dress.

"That explains why we didn't find you sooner", Seto said and crossed his arms.

"Find us? What does that mean?", Yugi said.

Seto knelt down next him and Yugi propped himself up on one arm.

"The Pharaoh has sent out guards who looked for you all night. I don't think I've ever seen him as furious", he whispered and frowned.

"Furious…?", Yugi said and exchanged confused looks with Layla. "But why…?"

"You may ask him. Please come with us. We have an escort prepared over there."


	9. Confrontations

Yugi slightly moved the white chiffon curtain of the litter aside and took a peek of the grand stone gate to the palace. Four men opened one of the doors and they moved inside. He let go off of the curtain and sighed.

Layla sat beside him, dozing and her head on Yugi's shoulder. Navid and Sameer were snoozing as well, across from them. Only Yugi couldn't relax and played with the little boat in his hands. Why was Atem angry?

They stopped and the carriers let the litter down. Rashad opened the curtains from outside and gave his carefree smile. The sun shining on Navid and Sameer's faces woke them and made them grimace.

"Welcome home, you party animals", he said.

"Oh look, it's my favourite brother-in-law!", Navid slurred and hugged Rashad, almost falling out of the litter.

"And there's mine. Sorry, Sameer", Rashad said.

"I'll be offended later. I'm too tired right now", Sameer said and yawned.

He climbed out and helped Navid out as well, together with Rashad. Sameer wrapped one of his big brother's arms around his shoulder and brought him inside. Rashad turned to Layla and gently shook her shoulder.

"Layla, darling, wake up. You're too heavy to be carried upstairs", he said.

Her lashes fluttered open.

"Oh, there's that guy I married. What's your name again?", she said, pouted her lips and leaned forward. Instead of kissing Rashad her forehead landed on his shoulder. One moment later she snored.

"Oh, sugar", Rashad said and patted her hair. He looked at Yugi. "Had a fun night?"

"We did but what's going on? Why would Atem let his guards search for us?", Yugi said.

"He kept me up all night but he wouldn't tell me. On Cyprus we sneaked out all the time, after all. He wasn't such a worry-wart back then", Rashad said and pressed his lips against Layla's hair.

Yugi startled when he felt a hand grabbing his wrist. On the other side of the litter stood Atem, his eyes flashing with an anger Yugi had never seen before. It made him gulp.

He stumbled when Atem pulled him from his seat and towards the palace.

"Atem, calm down already! They're all right, stop worrying!", Rashad said. "You know that on Cyprus-"

Atem stopped and turned his head.

"We're _not_ on Cyprus any more", he snapped. "And unlike you I had to learn by now to take responsibility, so shut up!"

He forced Yugi to follow him, the grip around his slim wrist so tight it hurt.

"Other me, stop! I'm coming, all right?", Yugi said but Atem didn't listen.

Inside the air was cooler and three servants were extinguishing some oil lamps on the walls. They moved one of their wooden ladders immediately when Atem approached the corridor it was blocking. They said no word, didn't even look at him. It wasn't the usual respect they paid him. It was fear.

Atem dragged him into the nearest room and slammed the door behind them. Yugi flinched at the loud 'bang'.

Atem turned around, pulled Yugi closer and stared at him, for a moment too angry to speak. Atem's teeth were clenched and he was breathing heavily through his nostrils. The curtains in the room were closed but even in the semi-darkness Yugi still saw the wrath in his eyes.

"What in Ra's name were you thinking?!", he hissed to sharply Yugi feared his voice would cut off his ears.

"What do you mean? You're not my parent! I can go out whenever I want!", Yugi said and tried to free himself without success.

"That's not what I …", Atem said and let go off of Yugi. He rubbed his hurting wrist. "I told you about it, _I told you!_ And I know you were eavesdropping on our conversation earlier! Mahad saw you!"

The alcohol mixed with his exhaustion was causing his brain to cloud over. He couldn't make sense of what he was hearing and frowned.

"What are you-"

"The heathens!", Atem snapped. "I told you how dangerous they are on the of the ride! I told you what they caused in Karnak when Rashad and Layla arrived! _And_ you overheard us last night! So the next thing you do is throw yourself at them by going to the town at night?! Since when are you that stupid?!"

Yugi opened his mouth, searching for words.

"I didn't think-"

"No kidding!", Atem said. He began walking in circles and tore his hair. "The heathens hate my people; they hate me! And the least thing they know is that my lover is someone with pale skin! Even if they don't, you stand out because of your looks anyway! Do you even know what could have happened to you? And Layla and her brothers?!" He stretched out his arms and pressed his hands against a wall, his back turned on Yugi. "I had enough time to picture it in all its fucking details all night! How they pulled you into some alley, ripped off your clothes, forced you to the ground and then raped you one after another! And how you were screaming in pain and calling for help and I wasn't there; all I could do was wait for those damn guards to find you! But for all I knew you could have been lying in some puddle with your throat slit all the time!"

His voice was trembling but not with anger – with fear. He was panting loudly and Yugi thought he might pass out. He looked down at the small boat in his shaking hands. He didn't know what he had expected – but not this.

"It was nothing like that", he whispered.

Atem grabbed the back of an orange cushioned arm chair for support and dropped onto it, like a bag of flour. He rubbed his forehead, his breath slowly getting shallower.

"I have never been this scared _my entire life_", he huffed, his lips quivering.

Yugi leaned his back against the door. He watched some specks of dust dance in a sunbeam that came inside through a gap between the curtains. Atem's breath was the only sound in the room. If he was this heated now, how had he acted the whole night? Atem was usually so self-composed and in control of his feelings but he had let it all down in his worry for Yugi. His innards contracted with guilt. How could he have pushed Atem this far?

"I…I'm sorry", Yugi croaked.

He knew he would have been worried sick in Atem's place as well. If he had known about Atem's reaction he would never have gone out. He felt bad for having fun, dancing, drinking and laughing while Atem had been scared for Yugi's life. He looked down at his feet and didn't move. Atem sighed.

"Partner…", he said, much gentler. When Yugi lifted his head Atem had stretched out his hand. The anger had left his eyes. "Come here."

Yugi sat down on Atem's lap. He wrapped his arms around Yugi and nuzzled his face against Yugi's chest. Yugi placed his chin on Atem's head and his spiky hair tickled his face. Atem tried hard to breathe steadily but then a sob emerged from his throat.

"Other me…?", Yugi said.

"I'm fine", Atem said and pressed his ear against Yugi's beating heart. "I'm fine now. You're here, you're unharmed, you're alive."

It felt so unreal hear him say that. Yugi could still remember the pain and emptiness in his life after Atem had had to leave his time. He never wanted him to experience something similar or even worse. Yugi caressed Atem's neck.

"Of course I am", he said.

"I'd never have forgiven myself if-"

"No ifs!", Yugi said. "I'm sorry, other me. I never meant to put you through this."

"I know", Atem whispered and looked up. Tears were shimmering in his eyes. He cupped Yugi's face with one hand and just looked at him. Yugi knew what Atem was thinking. It had been the same when he had returned to Ancient Egypt and had been happy to see that one human being, alive and close to him. Atem watched how Yugi's big lavender eyes blinked, how the breathed through his nose, how he nibbled on his lip. All the simple but beautiful things he had feared losing forever. He pulled Yugi closer and kissed him, then pressed the side of his face against Yugi's chest again. His eyes fell on the boat in Yugi's hand. "What's this?"

"That's…", Yugi said but then simply handed it to him.

Atem took it and turned it around until he saw the engraving on the hull.

_Yugi and Atem_

"That's really sweet", Atem said and caressed the carving with his thumb.

Yugi didn't want to move, never wanted to see Atem as desperate as before. Now and then Atem sobbed and Yugi wiped a few tears from his face and kissed them away. They rocked back and forth, calming each other and themselves. The only sound was that of their breaths.

The weak light, the steady movements and sounds made Yugi relax until his lids became heavy. His body felt weak and exhausted from the night and demanded a place to stretch out and lie down.

"Other me, I'd rather go to bed now. I'm tired", he said gently.

Atem loosened their hug and looked up.

"Would you mind if I…tuck you in?", he asked and let the back of his fingers brush Yugi's face.

"Of course not", Yugi said.

As soon as they stood up Atem laid his arm around Yugi. Together they walked through the corridor and upstairs. Except for the three servants from before no one crossed their path and Yugi was glad about it. They only needed each other right now.

The dark blue curtains in Yugi's bed room were still closed, covering everything in gentle shadows. He sat down on his bed and flipped off his shoes. There was a circle of black hairs on the spot where Amerys had slept. He lay down an fluffed up one of the pillows. Atem sat down on the edge of the mattress and placed the ship on the stool beside the bed. He took Yugi's hand.

"Sleep well, partner", he whispered and kissed Yugi's forehead.

Yugi caressed his fingers and smiled.

"Thanks, other me", he said and stretched.

The mattress and his pillow formed a perfect curve for his body under his weight, as if it had always been meant for him. His body was grateful for the relaxation it had been denied all night. It longed to recharge after hours of energy consumption and overwhelmed Yugi with tiredness and the sweet prospect of sleep. One moment later he closed his eyes.

* * *

When Yugi woke his head ached and his throat felt as dry as a desert. He slowly raised his lids with a moan but when his blurry vision cleared his eyes snapped open. Atem's face was right in front of his.

He started back with a little squeak that sent a bolt of pain through his head. He rubbed his forehead but the sight before him distracted him. Atem was breathing through his slightly parted lips. His belly steadily heaved up and down. His bare feet twitched slightly. Did they always do that in his sleep? Yugi found himself intrigued by Atem's slumber. After all the time they had been together Yugi had never seen him sleep. He placed his cheek on his forearm and moved closer to Atem. He was also handsome asleep with all the muscles in his face relaxed. He deserved some quiet after all the worries from last night. Yugi watched him longer with a smile on his face.

'I get it now', Yugi thought. 'Why you always watched me at night when we shared a body. It's so calming and peaceful.'

Atem took a deep breath and the move caused his blond bangs to cover his face like a veil. Yugi brushed them aside but his hand was still weak and hard to control and so he nudged the corner of Atem's eye. He grimaced and the way he rubbed the back of his hand against his cheek reminded Yugi of Amerys. Atem's eyes fluttered open.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you", Yugi whispered.

"It's fine", Atem said, yawned and stretched.

Didn't he just make the cutest sounds while doing so? Once he could keep his lids up he wrapped one arm around Yugi's back, pressed his own chest against his and kissed him. Yugi's heart throbbed against his thorax as if it wanted to be as close to Atem's as possible. He ended the kiss and put one palm on his chest, trying to calm the pounding something inside. He placed his chin on his collar bones and avoided Atem's beautiful, piercing eyes.

"Something wrong?", he asked.

"It's just…we've never slept in the same bed before", Yugi whispered.

They had been lying next to each other many times – on a meadow, in a hammock, on a divan. But never on a bed, the place that Yugi primarily associated with…sex.

"Huh…you're right. I was just really tired as well and I couldn't just leave", he said and sat up. He was about to swing his legs from the bed. "If it's uncomfortable for you I'll-"

"It's not uncomfortable", Yugi said and took Atem's hand. He stopped. "Not at all. I…I like it."

Atem looked at him, then lay down again and caressed Yugi's cheek.

"I wish I could always have you this close, partner", he whispered. "Right here when I can protect you."

Yugi smiled but averted his gaze from him.

"You don't have to protect me all the time", he said.

Suddenly Atem shifted his weight forward so he was lying on top of Yugi.

"Yes, I do", he said and his voice was as firm as stone. "I want to. I _need_ to. You're my everything, partner."

Yugi would have responded if the sensation of having Atem lying on top of him hadn't made his breath stop. With his eyes wide open he may have looked like a bunny in the claws of a predator because Atem turned away and wanted to get off Yugi. But Yugi wrapped his arms around his neck and pulled him closer.

"D-Don't always think that you're crossing my boundaries", he whispered, his voice just a weak squeak. But he didn't care. It had to be spoken out loud. "I like this, other me. Please…go on."

Had he really just said that? Here, in the same bed where he had smelled the moon rose oil and pleasured himself, thinking about the handsome man lying on top of him now? Maybe what he had fantasized about could come true for a small fraction? Or maybe even…completely? A part of him thought him crazy but he told it to shut up.

Yugi closed his eyes as Atem's face came closer and he tightened his arms around him when their lips touched. For a moment Yugi enjoyed the gentle kisses but then he opened his mouth, hoping to lure Atem's tongue out. It worked. Both let little moans escape their throats as their kiss grew more passionate.

Atem's fingers ran through Yugi's hair, over his cheek, his neck and shoulder and his lips followed the same path, leaving a tingle on Yugi's skin. Atem gently nibbled on the curve between Yugi's neck and shoulder while his hand pulled his sleeve down his shoulder and revealed his naked skin.

His breath tickled and enticed a smile from Yugi's lips. His heart pounded and pumped blood through his whole body like his veins were raging currents. The heat made him feel dizzy but he didn't want it to end. His body felt so hot Yugi was sure he had to melt together with Atem any second. Maybe what's really what was about to happen? If he just let Atem go further without saying stop…maybe their moans would become louder and he could finally call for his other self the way he had dreamed of in all those nights. He bit his lip, so no word could escape…and maybe the next thing he said was: _"Yes, other me, this is so good…! Oh, other me…!"_

A smile played about Yugi's lips when Atem pulled sleeve even further down. How exciting it felt to show Atem his naked skin. He wanted to show him more…maybe even all…

"How did that happen?", Atem asked.

Yugi slowly opened his eyes and startled. Atem's thumb was caressing the small bruises on his upper arm. He had inflicted them on himself every time he had needed to distract himself from Atem's sexiness and by now his skin was full of reddish to blueish spots. He wriggled free of Atem and rolled to the other side of the bed.

"That's nothing!", he said and pulled his tunic up his shoulder. What if Atem asked more questions? What if he was being so sexy that Yugi couldn't resist? What if he found out how obsessed Yugi's mind was with the thought of sleeping with Atem? It was too embarrassing! He couldn't know! "I'm going to my room now!"

He rose from the bed and approached the door.

"This _is_ your room!", Atem said, stood up as well and stretched out his hand. "Why can't you tell-"

"Ouch!", Yugi said when Atem grabbed his other arm.

Before he could contradict Atem had forced Yugi's other sleeve up and exposed five red scratches and some dried blood. They had been Mamba's doing right before Layla had pretended to provoke a fight with her.

"Who hurt you?", Atem asked and pulled Yugi closer. "You have to tell me, partner!"

"No, I don't!", Yugi said and walked towards the desk where he usually practised his hieroglyphs. "That was…that was just Amerys who scratched me!"

"Partner, I told you already: You're a bad liar", Atem said and followed him. He placed his hands on Yugi's shoulders and made him sit down on the chair before the desk. "Now be honest with me. Who did that?"

He leaned back against the desk. Yugi bit his lower lip, hoping that Atem would give in if Yugi didn't answer. But nothing happened.

"Other me, you'll just be mad. I don't want you to-"

"Why, partner? _What happened?_", he said.

Yugi gulped and played with his necklace.

"It's no big deal, really. There was that woman and she was pretty pushy…but she wasn't as bad as that guy who-"

Yugi stopped. What was he doing? Atem would freak out! If his brain didn't still feel that soggy from the alcohol he'd find a way around this or at least come up with an excuse to leave the room. But no matter how hard he tried to think it was as fruitless as trying to make a fire with a wet match.

"Pushy?", Atem said, crossed his arms and tapped his skin with his fingertips.. "What does that mean?"

Yugi shifted his weight around in the chair, grabbed one of his reed pens from the desk and waggled it between two fingers.

'Whatever you do don't mention the bet', he thought and chose his words as carefully as his hungover brain let him.

"Mamba, she…hugged me…and tried to kiss me. But I pushed her away! I never kissed anyone except for you!", Yugi said and glanced at Atem.

His fingers dug into his arms and his teeth were clenched. He took a deep breath through his nose.

"And that guy?", Atem said.

Yugi felt like he was toying with a bull and a red rag. Telling more would only infuriate Atem but Yugi knew from the flash in his eyes that he couldn't keep him away from that subject. He turned the reed pen in his hands.

"Well…he tried to kiss me too", Yugi said and shuddered when he remembered Rezar's dripping tongue, the piercing in it and the stench of his breath. "And…"

"And?! Don't make me force every single word out of you!", Atem said.

"He…said those things and touched me. But only for short! Really!", Yugi said.

"Details – now!", Atem hissed.

Yugi dropped the pen, placed his elbows and his thighs and covered his face.

"I knew you'd freak out", he whispered. Atem tapped his foot against the floor and gave Yugi no chance to avoid the subject. He sighed. "He hugged me and grabbed my butt! He said I'm exotic and that he wouldn't go easy on me! But Layla and her brothers were there and we handled it! There's no reason for you to-"

Atem rushed towards the door.

"This is it! You will give Seto a description of that scum and once he found them I will personally–"

"NO!", Yugi shouted, jumping up from his chair. Atem stopped and turned his head, brows furrowed. Yugi's brain felt as if someone had squeezed it into a tiny cage but he forced himself to go on. "You're not going to do anything!"

Atem placed his hands on his hips.

"And how I am! Partner, I know you have a heart of gold but you cannot seriously protect those who molested you!", he said.

"That's not what this is about! Other me, I don't want you to fight my battles any more!", Yugi said.

For a moment Atem's mouth hung open.

"What's that supposed to mean?", he asked.

Yugi rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"Don't you see? It's just like back then when we shared a body. You want to jump in whenever I have a problem. You're babying me!", he said.

"Baby you? What do you expect me to do when you tell me you almost got raped? And considering those heathens in Karnak you might as well have been killed too!", Atem said.

Yugi held his hurting head and walked towards his bed. He sat down and tried to to build sentences out of his thoughts, which felt more complicated than piecing the millennium puzzle together had ever been.

"I wasn't even close to being raped or killed! You just want to play the big protector again!", Yugi said.

From the corner of his eye Yugi saw how Atem leaned against one of the posters at the other end of the bed.

"You need to be protected! For Ra's sake, just look at yourself!", he said.

Yugi felt a sting in his heart. His hand tightened around the bedsheets.

"Oh, really? Am I such a weakling to you?", he said.

"What I meant was-"

"I know exactly what you meant!", Yugi said, rose up and grabbed one of the pillows. "I am not your pet! This is my life and for once you will accept that my problem was solved without you! For once you will stay out of my business!"

He threw the pillow at Atem. He caught it and stared at Yugi for a while, none of them blinking. How could the place where he had felt so hot a moment ago be so cold now?

"Fine", Atem said and dropped the pillow.

Yugi threw back his head.

"Other me…"

"No, it's fine", Atem said and slipped on his shoes. "But you know what? Take that whole _ridiculous_ idea of me caring about you out of the equation: What about the next person those criminals decide to molest? What if they're not as lucky as you were? I'll tell you. They will get that person one way or another. You know what that means: rape."

"I…", Yugi said. The imagination terrified him. But was it realistic? No, Atem was just exaggerating because he wanted to pay Yugi back for the rejection. Mamba and Rezar were dubious but they weren't that cruel. Or were they? He shook his head. "Stop it! You're just trying to get your will!"

"I am. For good reasons", Atem said. "Think about it."

He left the room.

* * *

Yugi's head ached for the rest of the day and all he could do was rest, drink lots of water and think about what Atem had said.

Would Rezar or Mamba really have gone as far as to rape him if Layla and her brothers hadn't been there? If Layla had lost the game would they have forced him to pay the price, even if he had resisted? Or had they just pretended to be tough and would have let him go once they had realised that Yugi didn't want to spend the night with any of them?

Either way they had committed sexual harassment and deserved to be punished. Still, Yugi knew that, despite it being an awful experience, he could handle it. What he couldn't handle was the thought of someone else being molested – possibly even raped – when he could have prevented it by letting Atem take care of it.

But giving in to Atem's will would also mean accepting that Yugi still needed him to solve his conflicts. Knowing that Atem thought Yugi was so weak and fragile hurt. He had taken care of every hard situation when they had shared a body and Yugi was determined not to be dependent on him any more. But to Atem it still seemed natural that he took care of his partner's problems and it drove Yugi mad.

Admitting that Atem was right would only encourage him to treat Yugi like a fragile doll. But the last thing Yugi wanted was someone else to suffer because of his and Atem's relationship problems. Rezar and Mamba needed to be reported, without a doubt, so how could everything in him resist at the thought of Atem feeling completely right about himself and the way he saw Yugi? If only he wasn't that stubborn and overprotective!

_"See, partner? It's like I told you: You need to be protected."_

Imagining how Atem said something like that if he gave in made him punch his pillow. He slowly rose up and refilled his cup of water. The moon rose oil and the boat on the stool next to his bed caught his eye. Yesterday all he could think about was when, where and how they could sleep with each other. Now all that attraction was overshadowed by his anger and the knot in his stomach from not knowing what to do. How could that change so quickly? Relationships were complicated!

With his cup in hand Yugi stood up, walked around and then sat down on the divan. He sighed and touched his upper arm. If Atem hadn't seen those scratches they would have made out until…until what? Maybe they could now be lying in bed, naked, arm and arm and happy after their first time? If only!

Someone knocked three times and it was like someone gave him three blows on his head. He rubbed his temple and said: "Yes?"

A servant entered and bowed.

"Excuse me, my lord. The princess of Arabia asks if she could talk to you", he said.

"Layla? Of course!"

Maybe she could give him advice on the matter.

One moment later Layla came inside and the servant closed the door behind her. She looked different. Without her make-up her skin looked more uneven, her jaw edgier and her eyes smaller. Her long, dark brown hair was loose and dishevelled, as if she had gotten up moments ago. She wore loose pants and a top in a soft shade of beige.

"Hey there", she said, her eyes at her bare feet.

Yugi tilted his head.

"Hey…something wrong?", he said.

She played with her hands behind her back.

"Well, I…I came to apologise. Last night I said some things and asked some questions that are none of my business. So…I'm really sorry", she said.

Yugi looked down at the water in his cup. Last night telling her about his feelings for Atem had felt so right but now he wanted to hit himself for it. Someone else knew that he had never had sex before, that Atem was most attractive to him when he was the Pharaoh, even that he pleasured himself with Atem in mind. Those were things you didn't tell anyone! How could he?!

"Oh…that", Yugi said and felt his cheeks redden.

Layla slowly walked towards the divan and sat down next to him. She left a big gap between Yugi and herself.

"You know, I'd be grateful if you could keep the way I acted to yourself. Please. Everyone in Arabia already thinks I'm a lousy princess. If they find out I let myself go on a royal visit…", she said and played with a strain of her hair.

Yugi took a gulp of water. Her big appetite, her grunting laugh, her willingness to provoke a fight with Mamba, her directness when it came to his and Atem's relationship – she had never been like this around him before. She had always been sweet and self-composed, like a princess.

"Why would they think you're a lousy princess? You seem very, well…professional to me", Yugi said.

"Thanks. You're the first who thinks so", she said and scratched her foot with the toes of the other. "The thing is, originally I wasn't supposed to marry Rashad. My sister was. She is…was one year older than me. She was Navid's twin. But two years ago she got really sick and…died."

For a moment they only heard the chirping of a few birds outside. Yugi wasn't sure weather to give into his urge to give her a hug but his insecurity won and his arm remained at his side.

"I'm so sorry", Yugi said.

One of the dark blue curtains danced slightly in a breeze of wind. Layla took a deep breath before she spoke.

"We all are. Her and Rashad's engagement was arranged right after her birth. Our mother raised her to become a princess. Always elegant and eloquent and a complete stick-in-the-mud. We teased her all the time", Layla said and gave a little laugh. "But when she was gone our mother decided that I should take her place. I only got a crash course on the whole princess thing. Growing up in our mansion everything was so simple but at court there are thousands of unwritten rules. How to hold a napkin, which hand to raise when you need a servant, which foot you move first when you enter or stand up…I still can't get all of it right. Everyone at court can see that I don't belong there."

She took three strains of her hair and braided them. Outside the leafs of some trees and bushes rustled gently and in the distance a dog barked. Yugi rubbed his neck, still unsure weather to simply give her that hug.

"Yeah, the whole etiquette thing is really complicated", he said instead.

But he knew that it was not in the least bit helpful. If he was a prince who would have to lead a country one day and he messed up even at little things all the time…he'd rather run away. How did she cope with that pressure? He took another gulp of water.

"Right, huh? My mother doesn't exactly make it better with her constant nagging…", she said but then placed her hand on her mouth. "Well, don't get me wrong. I know that when you're the wife of a general you have a lot of duties and I know we wouldn't be as wealthy as we are without her. It's just…"

During the silence Yugi thought about changing the subject but he felt that she wanted to go on, that she trusted him enough to open up to him. He didn't want to disappoint her and decided to ignore his own feelings of embarrassment because of last night.

"What?", Yugi asked gently.

Layla sighed, tucked up her legs and placed her chin on her knees.

"Our…her social status is all that matters to her. I know it's important but…we were raised by our grandmother because she was never around…always at court…and thinking that all this is more important to her than spending time with my siblings and me…it still hurts, you know?", she said.

Yugi looked down at the water in his cup. It was like these words had touched something inside his chest and it was that feeling that pushed the following words over his lips.

"I do know", he said. "It was the same with my father. He always has to travel because of his job…and I know it's important…but he didn't even sign my birthday cards himself…his secretary did. And to think that his work was more important to him than signing some stupid card…or call or even come home…it still hurts."

Some geese were quacking in the distance. After another moment of silence Layla came closer, put one arm around him and Yugi placed his head on her shoulder. It felt just like last night: that trust and easiness around her, knowing that they were on the same wavelength and that he could share everything with her.

"Friends?", Layla asked and raised her flat hand.

Yugi smiled.

"Friends. Drunk _and_ sober.", Yugi said and gave her a high-five. He handed her his cup and she took a sip. With water they couldn't take it too far like last night. At least something positive had come out of it, not just a fight with Atem. He raised his head and looked at her. "Hey, could I ask you something? I could use your advice."

"You mean the conversation I promised you last night?", she asked.

Yugi felt the warmth in his cheeks.

"N-No, not that" he said. "You see, I kind of told Atem about Mamba and Rezar and…"

He scratched his hair, not knowing where to start.

"That can't be good", she said and rubbed his shoulder. "Go on. I'm listening."

Yugi took a deep breath and then he told her.

* * *

_WTF, doesn't the description say fluff? Since when do we concern ourselves with ethics? I don't know how that happened either. Next month I'll go to Cologne for a week and attend the gamescom, so that will mess up my writing schedule a little. I'll try to give you another update before I leave. Have a great weekend, guys!_


	10. Insights

"And we win again", Layla said and lay out the cards in her hand.

Yugi gave her a high-five, placed his own cards on the table and grabbed a reed pen next to a piece of parchment. He drew the seventh line under 'Layla+Yugi'. 'Atem+Rashad' had only two.

"Atem, wake up already! Your boyfriend and my wife are wiping the floor with us!", Rashad said on one of the chairs across from Yugi and Layla and dropped his cards.

Rashad gave his friend next to him a nudge but Atem only gave a "Hmm" and threw his cards to the middle of the table. He emptied his cup of orange juice and refilled it with a jug on the table. His and Yugi's eyes met but Yugi looked down at his parchment and scribbled a few hieroglyphs on it. Layla gathered all the cards from the table and shuffled them.

Rashad was petting Taia who had placed her head on his thighs. The sunshade made of wood and straw was slightly swaying in the constant breeze. From the balcony Yugi saw the rest of the palace grounds, the grand stone gate, a road and Karnak in some distance.

Since Yugi and Layla's nightly visit there three days had passed. His and Atem's fight still wasn't settled. Layla had listened patiently to the story but she hadn't known a solution either.

"_I get both your opinions. I wouldn't know what to do either. I'm sorry_", she had said.

The rustling of the cards, a few birds and the wind were the only sounds. The bunch of gerberas in the middle of the table lost a few petals. None of them said a word. Even Taia looked at them alternately as if she was wondering why the atmosphere was so awkward.

"Okay, would somebody please tell me what's going on?", Rashad said and broke the silence. "Even I notice that something is wrong."

Yugi gulped and glanced at Atem. He leaned back and crossed his arms.

"_You_ tell him. It's none of my business, after all", Atem said.

How could he act that bitterly? All three looked at Yugi. He hugged himself and lowered his eyes.

"I…uhm…the thing is…when we were in Karnak that night…we met those people…and they…", Yugi said and plucked at his sleeve.

He wrapped hie feet around the legs of his chair. When he didn't speak Layla put the stack of cards on the table and placed her palm on his shoulder. Under the table her other hand pointed at herself. Yugi gave a little nod.

"One was a woman, probably a professional gambler. The other was a guy, something like her henchman. They were…well, interested in Yugi and didn't seem to understand the concept of personal boundaries-"

"Stop playing it down, Layla", Atem said. "They molested him and would have raped him too if they had had the chance!"

Rashad's eyes widened. He looked at Yugi.

"What? That must have been terrible. Are you all right?", he said.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It wasn't as dramatic as Atem says", Yugi said.

"Are you sure? I mean, attempted rape…that's a pretty big thing. It shouldn't just be brushed off", Rashad said and scratched Taia behind her ears.

"Exactly!", Atem said and gestured at Yugi. "But he thinks those criminals should do as they please!"

"Why would you think that?", Rashad said and tilted his head.

"I _don't_ think so", Yugi said and his fingers clutched the skirt of his tunic.

The fact that they were both questioning him chocked him. Layla seemed to notice.

"I think the problem lies somewhere else", she said gently.

"Oh right, _I_ am the problem, because the fact that I care is apparently too horrible", Atem said.

Yugi clenched his teeth. Why was Atem being so unfair?

"What does that mean, Yugi?", Rashad asked softly.

Yugi opened his mouth but Atem spoke first.

"If you think I'm the type of guy who reacts to attempted rape with _'Better luck next time'_ or something I'm terrible sorry to disappoint you!"

Layla sighed.

"Come on, Atem. You're being ridiculous", she said.

"It's my duty as the Pharaoh to protect my people and-"

A laugh escaped from Yugi's throat. It broke the barricade in his head and he looked Atem in the eyes.

"Your people! Don't try to tell me for one second that this is about your people!", he said. "This is about you considering it perfectly normal that you can meddle in my business whenever you want! You always treat me with kid gloves and I'm sick of it! I'm not as weak as you think I am!"

"I don't think you're weak!", Atem said and leaned forward, his forearms on the table.

"Well, you said just that a few days ago, remember?", Yugi said and then mimicked Atem's voice. "_You need to be protected! For Ra's sake just look at yourself!_"

"What I meant was that you look different from everyone else here and those who stand out are more likely to be targeted! That's why you need to be protected by me and not-"

"Sure, by who else than Mister Overprotective himself?", Yugi said and clenched his fists on this thighs.

"I'm not overprotective!", Atem said.

"Of course you are", Rashad said and took a gulp of orange juice from his cup.

Atem paused, furrowed his brows and slowly turned his head towards Rashad.

"How can you-"

"Oh please, Atem. You always need to pamper those you care about. I know it's your way of showing affection but you really tend to take it too far. You and Myrina wouldn't have had that annoying off and on relationship if you weren't that overprotective. It drove her crazy and you know it. Besides, do I need to mention how you treated _her_ when she was a pup?", Rashad said and pointed at Taia's head on his lap. He cupped her face and made her look up. "_Did my little Tai-Tai hurt her tiny paw-paw? __Don't worry, baby girl. Daddy is here._"

He smothered her in kisses. Taia grimaced, freed herself and placed her snout on Rashad's thighs again. Her brown eyes looked at Atem who tapped the table with his fingertips.

"First of all: I never talked to her like that. Second: Her pawswere really sensitive when she was a puppy. Third: There were dozens of reasons why that between Myrina and me didn't work out. And fourth: What would you do if Layla had been molested? Don't tell me you'd just take it easy!", Atem said.

Rashad straightened the parts of Taia's fur which he had ruffled up with his kisses.

"Yeah, yeah, you're right. I couldn't just sit around. It's not a good feeling in this case either. That kind of stuff can't be tolerated", Rashad said.

A gush of wind blew and ripped a few petals from the gerberas on the table. One of them landed in Taia's eye and she startled. Rashad whispered a "Shh" and gently removed the petal. Yugi took a deep breath.

"You're right, Rashad. It can't be tolerated", he said. "I don't want anyone else to be molested by them…or worse."

"Then why don't you let me take care of this like I suggested?", Atem said.

"You didn't suggest it. You _demanded_ it and you want to hold the trial yourself!", Yugi said.

"It's my right as-", Atem said but Rashad placed a hand on his mouth.

"So let me get this straight. Yugi, you want those people to be punished but you don't want Atem to punish them", Rashad said.

"Well, yes", Yugi said.

"It's simple then, isn't it?", Rashad said. Yugi blinked. "You can to to the guards' headquarters in Karnak and report them there. They'll be called to account but Atem won't meddle in the whole thing. Sounds good?"

It was like these words and the next gust of wind made him feel much lighter.

"Yes…it does. That's the perfect compromise!", Yugi said.

Atem pushed Rashad's hand away from his face.

"Yeah, just peachy. It's going to take forever until they get to our case!", he said.

Yugi raised his brows.

"_Our_ case?", he said.

"I don't think it will take forever, actually", Layla said. "The guards usually work together with the owners of bars and clubs and warn them about who to watch out for. The looks of these two were pretty distinctive and they seemed to be at such places often. They'll be spotted easily and it's only a matter of time until the guards learn where they like to go."

Atem's hand ran through his hair.

"They're just usual guards and those are…they're occupied with other matters", Atem said and his eyes shifted over the floor.

"You shouldn't call your own people incompetent, Atem. Just a tip", Rashad said and poked him with his elbow.

"That's not what I meant! The royal guards are more efficient and reliable because they're under my personal command", he said and turned towards Yugi. "Besides, I don't want you to go to Karnak again. I will not let you-"

"Seriously?! Now you want to forbid me to go out at all?", Yugi snapped and slammed his fists on the table. First Atem's nagging, then his inability to sympathize with Yugi and now he wanted to take his over-protectiveness even further? Enough was enough. "I'm not your child! I'm grown up and I make my own decisions and I decide that I'll go to the guards' headquarters in Karnak, weather you like it or not! If you want to pamper someone, get another pet but I've had enough of your over-protectiveness! End of discussion!"

Atem's eyes had widened in surprise but Yugi didn't blink. Rashad raised his cup, as if for a toast.

"Well said."

He took another gulp of orange juice. Atem gave him a glare, then rose from his chair and placed his palms on the table. His gaze was fixed on Yugi.

"You know what? Yes, I want to know those I care about safe and that's _not_ wrong of me. I have a good grasp on reality. I am not overprotective!", he said, pushed his chair aside and walked inside.

Yugi's throat contracted with guilt as he saw Atem leave.

"Other me…", Yugi said and was about to stand up.

"You don't have to run after him", Rashad said and Yugi stopped. "He can be quite a spoiled brat and he hates to lose. He needs to cool down."

"You stood up for your boundaries. There's nothing wrong with that", Layla said and caressed his arm.

Yugi rubbed his forehead.

"You think?", he croaked and dropped back into his chair.

The guilt of hurting Atem still gave him a feeling of tension in his stomach.

"Yes. Look, it's a nice day. Let's not spoil it", Layla said, grabbed the stack of cards and started dealing them out.

"Don't worry. Atem knows he has a protector complex. He just hates to admit it. Once he got over himself everything will be okay", Rashad said and petted Taia.

Judging from her wide eyes she was confused about what had happened as well.

"How can you tell him all that straight in the face? He always gets so angry", Yugi said and took a sip from his juice.

Swallowing hurt a little and his throat felt sticky afterwards.

"He's not angry, just huffy. Besides, I'd be a bad friend if I lied to him", Rashad said and picked up his cards. "No more teams, that means we reset the scores, right? So I have a chance to win after all."

* * *

Yugi travelled to Karnak two days later. He had asked Layla to accompany him but she, Rashad and Atem had to attend another meeting with the merchants' guild. Instead her brothers offered to come with him and Yugi gladly accepted. Navid and Sameer could help him describe Mamba and Rezar and they'd support him, like Jonouchi and Honda would have done it.

At breakfast Yugi could only down a few spoons of yoghurt with berries and some gulps of milk. He had dressed in a beige, sleeveless overall that reached his knees and a cloth belt in blue and gold. Back in his room he added to that some jewellery, sandals, a leather hip pack and a midnight blue cape that covered only one shoulder. He took a deep breath as he checked himself in a mirror and then left his chambers before he could change his mind.

He focussed on the shiny marble floor below his feet and ignored everything else. He had been so occupied with his and Atem's fight that he only now realised how nervous the thought of reporting Mamba and Rezar made him. What if they didn't believe him? What if they said he just should have fought back? What if they thought it didn't count when men were harassed? What if they had more important cases to work on?

"…but I am perfectly concentrated, Shada", a voice said and one moment later Atem, Shada and Amerys appeared from another corridor.

Yugi stopped a few steps away from them.

"Forgive me, my Pharaoh. I just had the impression that you've been a little distracted the last days", Shada said.

"Well, I am n-", Atem said but paused and stopped when he looked up from the scroll in his hands and saw Yugi.

First Shada frowned but then he said:

"I'll go ahead, my Pharaoh."

He bowed and walked away. Amerys pressed his body against Yugi's legs and he petted him. He looked up when Atem cleared his throat.

"Are you going somewhere?", he asked and rolled up the scroll.

"Yeah, to Karnak", Yugi said and rubbed his arm.

"Today already? All by yourself?", Atem said and took a step towards Yugi.

Yugi did the same and clenched his fists.

"No, Sameer and Navid will come with me. But I _could_ go alone if I wanted to, just so you know!", Yugi snapped.

Atem threw back his head and gave a frustrated moan. Amerys gave him a confused look with his big,yellow eyes.

"Yes, yes, you could. I know", he said. "I'm calm, I'm calm. After all, the royal guards will accompany you."

"What should I need them for?", Yugi asked.

Atem's mouth hung open.

"You didn't plan to take them with you?! But the heathens-"

"Isn't the whole subject top secret?", Yugi said.

"Yes, but-"

"So if it's a secret, how can the whole problem be so obvious that people can't go to Karnak in the middle of the day? Or am I the only person who's threatened by them?", Yugi said and crossed his arms.

"No, but you're more likely to be-", Atem said but stopped when he saw how Yugi narrowed his eyes in anger. He took a deep breath and turned the scroll in his hands. If he implied one more time that Yugi was too weak and fragile he'd just rush past Atem. He seemed to know so and chose his next words with care. "Partner…I acknowledge and respect that you are a grown up person who can make his own decisions. I am hereby asking you to take the royal guards with you because it would make me feel a lot better. _Please_."

Yugi played with the brooch on his cape. He still considered the idea ridiculous but he knew that Atem was trying to change the way he acted. It wasn't the perfect way to handle the subject yet but it was a start.

"Well, only a few", Yugi whispered. "And only because I appreciate that you're _requesting_ it."

Atem sighed in relief.

"Thanks", he said and took Yugi's hand. "And _please_, partner, come home right after the whole thing. Don't take any-"

Yugi pulled his hand away.

"Don't push your luck. Adding a _please_ to every sentence doesn't solve the problem", Yugi said.

"But it's really necessary that-"

"I'm going now. See you later", Yugi said and walked away from Atem and Amerys.

* * *

Yugi's cape was flapping in the wind when he, Sameer and Navid climbed out of the litter. Sameer pulled his chiffon scarf over his nose.

"That sandstorm has to be really close now", he said.

"I hate those", Navid said. "We better get inside. Yugi?"

Yugi gulped as he looked up at the steep stairs that lead to the big stone building that was the guards' headquarters. The tops of the pillars were shaped like the heads of Ra, Obelisk and Osiris and their angry gazes made Yugi take a step back. Navid placed his hand on Yugi's shoulder.

"Hey, don't worry. You're not alone", he said.

"And if anyone dares to say something stupid we'll tell them to shut up", Sameer said with a smile.

Jonouchi and Honda would have said the same. Yugi gave a little laugh.

"Thanks, guys. But please don't interfere unless it's necessary. I want to handle this by myself if I can", he said.

"Sure", both said.

Why couldn't it be that simple with Atem too? Right, Atem. Yugi couldn't go back and face him without having done this. He took a deep breath and then they climbed the stairs.

Two guards before the entrance had their spears crossed. Both were middle-aged; one was bald and the other one had a black beard. An old lady with a stick and a man with a sleeping toddler girl in his arms were waiting in line before them. The guards opened their spears and wanted to let the old lady inside but she swung her stick – almost hitting the man behind her – and cursed about her neighbour who seemed to have stolen her door stop for the fifth time.

While the guards tried to calm her Yugi looked around. People were walking and hurrying through the streets. Another work day was beginning. Many turned their heads, pointed and whispered when they saw the royal guards in their blue uniforms. Four carriers for the litter, ten guards and Karim on a horse had come with them. Their escort was drawing more attention than it would be protective.

Finally the old lady went inside and the man with the little girl spoke next.

"The heathens stole our goat! I know it was them! They've been creeping around our house for days!", he said.

Yugi's heart missed a beat at these words.

"Go to the right and follow the other angry people. We had to establish an extra department for that greedy bunch", the bald one said and spat on the floor.

"Thank you", the man said and when the two guards pulled the spears aside he entered.

Yugi flinched when the guards looked at him next. He forced his stiff legs to take a step forward. They frowned at him. Why? Would they send him away just because of his looks? Was his attempt futile after all? Yugi opened his mouth.

"I…I'd like to report a case of sexual harassment", he said.

The guards' eyes widened.

"Oh…I thought you were inspectors or…well, you wouldn't be using this entrance, then. But since you're from the palace…", the bald one said.

"How do you…", Yugi said but then turned his head around. The royal guards had given it away. He directed his attention back to the guards. "Well, yes, we are from the palace. Would you let us inside, please?"

"Oh, of course! You'll get to speak to the captain at once! Your visit is an honour, my lords!", he the bald guard said and both bowed clumsily.

"Wait, no. I don't have to speak to the captain. Any officer is fine by me", Yugi said and raised his flat hands.

"Did you think of someone in particular?", the bald guard asked.

"N-No, I don't know any, after all", Yugi said.

"My lord, I only wish to ensure that you get the best treatment we can offer", the bald guard said.

"But I don't want the best treatment", Yugi said.

"But only the best is worthy of a noble like you", he said and turned to the guard with the beard. "I'll be right back."

He entered the building and Sameer, Navid and Yugi – sighing and rolling his eyes – followed him. The inside was completely out of stone and the only decoration were a few statues and wall paintings of the Gods and inscriptions about justice and loyalty to the Pharaoh. More than twenty people formed a line that filled an entire corridor. At the end of it stood the man from before with the little girl on his arm. They were all talking, complaining and cursing about the heathens. Another guard passed them. He was holding the arm of a handcuffed woman and gave the bald guard a nod as he walked by.

They walked upstairs where fewer noises were heard. Another floor higher it was almost silent, except for a few muffled voices behind doors and their own steps. The bald guard knocked on a door that had two statues of Ra on each side. A young man with a reed pen behind his ear opened it slightly.

"You wish?", he asked.

"I'm sorry to bother you but we have visitors from the palace", the guard said and pointed behind himself with his thumb.

The man with the pen opened the door completely, his eyes widened.

"The palace? Do come in, my lords", he said and stepped aside with a bow.

Yugi, Navid and Sameer did as they were asked. The man closed the door and hurried towards a curtain over a door frame.

"Have a seat, my lords. I will inform the captain immediately", he said and rushed into the other room.

The three sat down on a couch near the wall. The whole room was filled with scrolls in shelves and a desk scattered with scrolls and small pots stood in the middle. Yugi recognised the smell of paper and ink from the palace library.

"Who'd have thought that we get to talk to someone that quickly? And to the captain, too", Navid said and leaned back.

"Atem would have thought", Yugi said and his fingers clenched his pants.

So he was given preferential treatment after all. Atem's _request_ for Yugi to take the royal guards with him had just been another, more subtle way to achieve his goal and Yugi had fallen for it. How could Atem be that manipulative?!

The captain was a woman with grey hair in a tight bun and wide robes in a gentle beige. She came into the room and bowed as well.

"My lord, you visit honours me. Come into my office, please", she said and gestured towards the room behind the curtain. Her office was another room filled with lots of scrolls in shelves and maps of Karnak hanging on the walls. Yugi could only glance at them but he thought he read something about the heathens scribbled on the maps.

Yugi, Sameer and Navid sat down at a wooden table across from the captain's scribe. He dipped his reed pen into an ink pot and rolled out a blank scroll before him. The captain sat down next to him.

"What can I do for you?", she asked and folded her hands on the table.

Yugi swallowed. His anger for Atem had to wait.

"I'd like to report a case of sexual harassment", Yugi repeated.

The captain tilted her head.

"Something wrong?", Navid asked after a moment of silence.

"Excuse my confusion, my lords. I just assumed that you had a different request. Don't get me wrong. Sexual harassment is a terrible thing and needs to be prosecuted. But isn't that the kind of thing the royal guards would take care of for you? Of course we will do everything in our power but-"

"That doesn't matter", Yugi said. "Can we please start? I'd like to get this over with as quickly as possible."

"Of course", she said. "It's been some time since I filed a report myself but I haven't forgotten a thing."

She dictated her scribe a few formalities and then began asking questions.

* * *

When they left the building another gust of wind hit them. Yugi held on to his cape when they descended the stairs.

"Well, that went pretty smoothly, didn't it?", Navid said.

"You didn't even have to go into detail about their looks. They both have previous convictions. Mamba for fraud and Rezar for bodily injury, wasn't it?", Sameer said.

"Yeah", Yugi said and looked at the scroll in his hands.

It was a confirmation of the report he had made, including Mamba and Rezar's unlawful history. He had been relieved that rape hadn't been listed. But then again, this contained only their crimes in Karnak.

"Hey, don't look so gloomy", Navid said and tousled Yugi's hair.

"It's just…uhm, never mind", Yugi said.

He liked the two but he'd rather complain to Layla about his and Atem's relationship problems. But first he'd confront Atem himself. Yugi had only agreed to his suggestion because he thought they were both taking steps towards a compromise. Instead Atem had deceived Yugi's trust for getting his own will. That clingy, spoiled idiot!

When they reached the foot of the stairs two of the carriers held open the curtains of the litter.

"Did all go well, my lord?", Karim asked, the reins of his dark brown horse in one hand.

"Yeah, it was fine", Yugi muttered without looking at him.

"Good. Can we return to the palace, then?", he asked.

"Already? We could take a stroll over the market. What do you say?", Navid said.

"You want to see the town while sober for a change, huh?", Sameer asked and poked his brother with his elbow. Navid gave him a little punch on his arm in return. "Ouch…but I'd like to see the market too. What do you think, Yugi? It'll be fun!"

Yugi didn't feel like having fun at all. He was about to open his mouth but Karim spoke first.

"I'm afraid that is not possible, my lords. The Pharaoh commanded me to bring you back to the palace as soon as your business here is done. Please get into the litter", he said and gestured towards it.

Yugi crumpled the scroll in his hands. Atem had suggested the same to him before he had left. Was this his way of dealing with a No?

"Did he command that now?", he hissed. "Well, the Pharaoh isn't the only one who has a will. Navid, Sameer, let's go."

They went around the litter but two guards blocked their path across the busy street. Karim stepped beside them.

"Come on, that's ridiculous", Navid said. "Besides, Sameer and I don't even have to follow the Pharaoh's command. We're not his subjects."

"And neither am I", Yugi said.

"We just want to see the market. What's the big deal?", Sameer asked.

"The Pharaoh has his reasons, my lords. I'm just following my orders", Karim said calmly.

But Yugi was determined not to obey Atem. He stuffed the scroll inside his hip pack, put his hands on his hips and took a deep breath but before he could speak another gust of wind hit them. It was so strong it smashed flower pots and vases to the ground. The people on the street stopped, clung to the objects they were carrying and looked for shelter, not few of them shrieking. Suddenly a cloud of dust appeared and engulfed the whole street. Yugi raised his cape before his face. Everyone around them coughed and when Yugi glanced over his cape he saw that even the royal guards were covering their faces and trying to pick sand out of their eyes. This was the perfect chance!

With his cape still protecting his face he ran past the guards, over the street and wormed his way through the crowd into an alley. They were thanks to the buildings sheltered from the sand. He lowered his cape, ran left, right straightforward, hoping that the royal guards wouldn't be able to follow the random path. But even if he had known the streets himself he wouldn't have been able to remember his way. He thought about Atem.

That stupid, stupid idiot! How could he be that disrespectful towards Yugi? Was getting his will so much more more important to him than anything else? Did he really think being the Pharaoh meant that in the end Yugi was just one of his subjects who had to follow his command? How couldn't he understand that being treated like a child infuriated Yugi? Was he really that blind for his own flaws?

Yugi ran and ran until the piercing pain in his chest became so strong he had to stop. His breath was going short and he leaned against a stone wall. An empty crate stood right next to him and he kicked it in frustration. Two skinny cats at the end of the alley were eating from a pile of garbage. At the sound they looked up, hissed and and then turned towards their food again.

"He's a jackass!", Yugi said to himself and punched the wall. "He's an overprotective nut job! He's a spoiled brat! If he doesn't stop being like that I swear I will break up with-"

He stopped when he realised what he was about to say.

Did he really want to break up with Atem? No, of course not. Even though he was angry at him Yugi still liked him more than anyone else. He didn't want to lose his smile, his hugs, his kisses and all the other beautiful things. He didn't want to give up on his first relationship just like that. After all, Yugi had travelled through time for Atem, had given up his entire life because it had been so empty without Atem. It couldn't just end like that.

Yugi brushed the sand off his clothes. Atem's decision to command Karim to bring them home right after the report had been immature. But so was running away from the guards. This kind of behaviour didn't bring them anywhere. Atem would only keep treating Yugi like a child if he now also acted like one. In his mind he could almost hear Layla say:

_"You should talk to him about this. Atem cares for you so much. In the end he will choose you over his pride, I'm sure."_

Hopefully imaginary Layla was right.

"Watch out down there!", someone above him called and he shot aside before a stinky, brown mass hit the floor.

"Eew. That's disgusting", Yugi said to himself, held his nose and hurried away.

The alleys were narrow and Yugi constantly checked above if someone else in the houses would empty their chamber pots. The stench of urine and rotten food still didn't leave his nostrils. Fat flies were buzzing around a puddle of vomit. Yugi decided to ignore his surroundings and walked straightforward.

The street he reached was shady and almost empty. Three middle-aged men were sitting in a corner, laughing about obscene jokes and each holding a cup in their hands. A few boys and girls played at a well and a man leaned against a wall and picked dirt from under his fingernails with a knife. They all had one trait in common: silvery hair that looked shiny in the sun but rather dirty in the shade.

When Yugi entered the street they all looked up and watched him as he passed by. The kids were whispering and the drunk men pointed at him and slurred something that Yugi guessed to be an insult. But what worried him more was the other man who turned the knife in his hand and gave a sinister smile. His nose looked crooked as if it had been broken in a brawl once.

Yugi quickened his pace and his heart began to throb when he heard steps following him. He was about to start running when someone bumped into him. Out of reflex he pushed the person away and raced forward but he stopped when he heard a cry behind him.

"Watch where you go, you silly goose!"

Yugi turned his head and saw how the man with the crooked nose pushed a young woman to the ground. She wore two hair buns that were decorated with small white flowers.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to-" she said and grabbed for the linen bag she had dropped. But the man stamped his foot in it before she could reach it. "Give it back! Please, it's mine!"

She pulled the straps but he didn't move.

"Really? Since when do things that lie on the floor belong to anybody?", he said and revealed a gap between his teeth when he smiled at her.

The flower girl tightened her grip around her bag but the man didn't move. His eyes examined her body from head to toe.

"P-Please! I only bought-", she said with her voice shaking but he grabbed her arm and pulled her up.

"Don't care, sweetie. But you're cute. Come with me and you might get it back", he said and caressed her cheek.

Yugi knew that if he ran now he'd get out unharmed. But he couldn't look away from the flower girl. He wanted to help her but what could he do? The man had a knife and the kids or the other men would help him or call for someone who would. They could both get killed!

The flower girl flinched at the man's touch and tried to free herself. The three other men and the kids laughed at her.

"N-No! Please!", she said but no matter how hard she tried to wriggle free from the man he only joined the laughter of the others.

"Come on, sweetie. Show me that not all Egyptian women are bitches", he said, forced her into a hug and pressed his lips against hers.

Yugi's mind flashed back to the moment Rezar had tried to do the same with him. He remembered the paralysing shock, the disgust and before he knew it he was running towards the knife man and the flower girl. Layla and her brothers had been there for him. Now it was his turn to protect someone else.

"Let her go!", Yugi called and threw himself against the man.

The three hit the floor and rolled over each other. Yugi felt a kick in his stomach and heard a scream of pain from the man. When he looked up the man was writhing in pain and his hand had a deep cut. His whole arm and the sand below him turned red and his own blade was lying only a few centimetres away from him. The three middle-aged men shot up and staggered towards them.

"How dare you, you scum?!"

"You think you can treat us like you want, huh?"

"Too bad for you that we stick together!"

More heads with silvery hair poked out of some windows and doors. The kids cheered on the men and called Yugi and the flower girl insulting names. Yugi jumped up and wanted to run through the same path as before but two muscular women with a hatchet and a dagger blocked it. The flower girl grabbed Yugi's wrist.

"This way!", she said and pulled him to the right.

They ran into another alley but right before it took a turn another man with a hammer and a wrinkled face appeared before them. He pushed them back into the street and they almost fell.

"Looks like we got some troublemakers", the man with the hammer said.

He, the other three men, the two women and the knife man – holding his bleeding hand – formed a circle around them, looked at them with disgust and spat on the floor.

"Oh look, it's another one of those Egyptian cunts who think they're too good for us!", the hammer man called.

"We'll teach her better! Everyone can get a ride on her, what do you think?", one of the middle-aged men said and all the others, even the kids, bawled in agreement.

The flower girl clung to Yugi's arm, her whole body trembling and her eyes wide in terror.

"What about the pale one?", the hatchet woman asked.

"Look at his clothes, he must be a noble!"

"That skin looks so freakish!", a little boy called.

"We'll just peel it off and see what's underneath!", the dagger woman called and licked the flat side of her blade.

Yugi began to shake violently. There was no way out. The flower girl sank down to her knees and pulled Yugi with her. His legs were so heavy he couldn't resist. His breath was going so short he might choke to death. He even hoped for it; it would be less painful than what that crowd would do to him with their knives and hammers and hatchets. He screwed up his eyes and covered his head with his trembling arms. Their insults, their threats and their devilish laughter were like hundreds of forks that scratched over plates. He heard them coming closer and it was only a matter of seconds until…

Suddenly men, women and children alike shrieked, screamed in pain and ran. Yugi didn't feel any cuts or blows or worse and so he dared to slightly open his eyes. A few men had surrounded him and the flower girl and turned their spears on their attackers. They disappeared into the alleys, some holding bleeding parts of their bodies as they hurried away. The sand around him and the girl was spotted in red. As Yugi looked up he recognised the blue uniforms of the royal guards.

"My lord, are you hurt?", Karim said and knelt down beside him.

Yugi's tongue and throat were so dry no sound came out of his mouth. He took a shaking breath and swallowed before he tried to speak again.

"N-No, I'm fine", Yugi croaked.

Only now he felt the pain of the flower girl squeezing his arm beside him. Her wide eyes shifted from one guard to another. She was still trembling.

"It's fine. They came to help us", Yugi said but he sounded so stiff that he wouldn't have believed himself.

Karim helped him and the girl up. She was one head taller than Yugi.

"Thank you so much…how did you find us?", Yugi asked but it was like his voice belonged to someone else.

"We followed the noise. I'm so glad we got to you in time. What happened? Why were those heathens attacking you? Not that that bunch needs a reason…", Karim said.

"So they are the heathens…?", Yugi whispered to himself but then focussed on Karim. "I got lost and ended up here. When that one guy molested her" - he pointed at the flower girl holding his arm - "I tried to help but things got out of hand…"

"I see. Let's leave this place, my lord", Karim said.

Yugi couldn't have agreed more. With six guards surrounding them they left the place. Some faces peeked out from windows and whispered but they became fewer the farther they walked. The busy street that also contained the guards' headquarters looked almost like before. Many window curtains and banners were full of sand and people cleaned up the vases and jugs the wind had smashed. But other than that everyone seemed to go on with their daily routine. Yugi saw Sameer, Navid and the rest if their escort in some distance. He looked back at the flower girl still clinging to his arm.

"Karim, I'll be right there. Just give me a moment", he said and guided the girl to a stone pond in a corner. They sat down on the edge of it and Yugi took a deep breath. The flower girl was still as tensed up as before and dug her fingers into his arm. It hurt but Yugi forgot about the pain as he looked into her eyes that were staring at nothing and still wide in terror. "It's over now. They won't hurt you."

She flinched and turned her gaze towards him. She tried to speak but she could only produce a sob. Her wide eyes filled with tears and she let go of Yugi and buried her face in her hands. Yugi patted her back and let her cry. He ignored the people who looked at them as they passed.

"I was so scared", she sobbed. "I really thought they would…"

Yugi swallowed. He looked at the water in the pond. The bottom was covered in a layer of sand.

"Me too", he said.

"I'm so stupid! I shouldn't have gone that way! But it's the shortest way home and I…it's my own fault!", she said.

"It's not your fault. _They_ are to blame", Yugi said but he still sounded too stiff to be comforting her with these words.

She wiped her cheeks with the back of her hand.

"You hear such stories all the time since the heathens invaded Karnak! People getting mugged and raped and some even…", she said but lost herself in her tears again. "My best friend…she got raped a month ago by a heathen and she…she didn't even dare to report him because he said he'd find and kill her!"

Yugi covered his mouth.

"That's…horrible", was all he could say.

She cried a little longer until her sobs became quieter.

"I'm just so glad you were there! Without you he'd have…", she said and sniffled back her tears. She took his hands and squeezed them. "Thank you so much! I can't repay you in any way but I will pray to the Gods for your well-being for as long as I live! I swear!"

Yugi looked down at their hands.

"Thank you. But you don't have to repay me. I'm glad you're safe now", he said and gulped. "It's just…when I went to Karnak a few months ago none of this would have…"

"Y-You're a noble, aren't you?", she asked, her eyes inspecting his clothes.

"Uhm…kind of", Yugi said.

"My lord!", she said, let go of his hands and went down on her knees before him. Yugi blushed and his body tensed up. She folded her hands as if in prayer. "My lord, I have to right to ask for even more! But please…please tell the Pharaoh about what happened today, what's been happening to us the last months! Ever since the heathens invaded Karnak, our beloved home! The street you saw earlier…it was where most of Karnak's flower shops used to be a few months ago! It was so beautiful and I went there every morning, just because it smelled so wonderful but now…you saw what the heathens turned it into! We love and worship the Pharaoh! Please, tell him that we need him now; we need him to protect us from those heathens! I have no right to say so but…I just don't understand what could be more important than protecting his own people! Please, my lord…tell him that we need him! We need him so much…!"

More tears streamed down her face. How often had the people of Karnak cried like that in the last months?

"I…will tell him, I promise", Yugi said.

Her lips formed a little smile.

"Thank you, my lord, thank you so much for everything", she said.

His words seemed to calm her and some minutes later she had stopped weeping. Yugi suggested to bring her home in the litter but she declined and said that he had done enough for her already. She took his hands, kissed them and whispered again and again that the Gods may bless him for his kindness. When he told her that this wasn't necessary she praised his modesty. She wished him happiness for the rest of his life, bowed and then walked home.

Yugi looked down at his hands.

"I don't deserve any if this. I'm the reason why the other me…", he whispered but then returned to Karim and the guards.

When they reached the litter Navid and Sameer smiled at him.

"There you are. Where did that little sand storm take you?", Navid asked and winked.

Yugi frowned. How could they act like this after all that had happened? Then again, all this had taken maybe fifteen minutes and Sameer and Navid hadn't experienced any of what he had seen.

"We should have seized the opportunity as well. The whole thing is still ridiculous", Sameer said so loud that everyone of their escort could hear him.

Yugi tucked his cape at another breeze. It felt so much cooler than before. His anger for Atem's command to bring them home seemed so unimportant now.

"Guys, let's get back to the palace. Atem had his reasons, I'm sure", Yugi said.

"What?", both said.

"We're too old for this kind if quarrel, don't you think? You'll get to see the market on another day", Yugi said.

They asked him several times why Yugi had changed his mind so suddenly but Yugi refused to tell them. The whole subject concerning the heathens was top secret, after all. But how could it still be?

Yugi asked them a few more times to get back into the litter with him and in the end they agreed. He sat down on one of the cushioned seats and looked one more time at the street and the people there before one of the carriers closed the curtains. His hand ran through his hair. Now he had a promise to keep.

* * *

Back at the palace Yugi hurried inside and towards Isis who was carrying a bunch of scrolls in her arms.

"Isis, could you tell me where Atem is?", he asked.

"The Pharaoh? He's taking a walk in the gardens with the Prince, the Princess and some of the merchants. They may still be talking about the treaties, so please-"

Yugi walked away before she could finish the sentence.

In the gardens Yugi spotted Atem on a stone path that was lined with palm trees. A thin woman in bright orange robes walked beside him; Rashad and Layla and about ten other people were behind them. Yugi took the direct route over the grass to be as quick as possible. Atem startled when Yugi grabbed his arm from the side.

"Other me, I need to talk to you", he said.

Atem frowned at him.

"You do realise that you're talking to the Pharaoh? You can't just-", the woman in orange said but Atem raised a hand to silence her.

"_He_ can", Atem said. "Excuse me for a moment."

Yugi pulled Atem into a stone pavilion, so far away so the others couldn't hear them. Its pillars were twined with ivy and from the ceiling hung flowers in pots. Atem opened his mouth but Yugi spoke first.

"Look, I talked to a woman in Karnak and I now know that you weren't exaggerating as much as I had thought. By fighting with you I only added more to all the things you have to worry about. That suggestion you made about me not going out at all, I'm willing to accept it now. You don't have to worry about me any more, I promise! But you have to protect your people. They need you so much, other me", Yugi said and clung to Atem's clothes.

"Calm down, partner. You're shaking", he said and took Yugi's hands.

Yugi looked down and saw that Atem was right. He shook his head.

"That doesn't matter. I just don't want to fight with you any more. You have to do something about those heathens, you just have to. And I want to help you in any way that I can, so whatever you need-"

Atem pulled him into a hug.

"Just breathe", he whispered into his ear. Yugi wrapped his arms around him and only now realised how hard it was to take a deep breath. His body was still in a state of alert, especially now that he was carrying out the wish of the flower girl and probably many other people of Karnak. "What happened, partner?"

Atem's hand caressed Yugi's cheek. Only now he noticed his painfully tensed up back and the goosebumps on his arms.

"A lot", he whispered. He nuzzled up against Atem's chest. His arms around him gave him the stability he needed to calm down from the events of the day. In Atem's arms he was safe and didn't have to fear anything. But he wasn't the only one who needed Atem to shelter him now. "The whole thing about the heathens…it won't be secret for long, right?"

Atem kissed Yugi's hair.

"Right", he whispered.

Yugi had been so mad about Atem trying to protect him that he had forgotten how good it felt to be able to feel so safe around someone. Atem must have known about the violence, the rapes and murders in Karnak all the time, so hadn't it been only natural that he hadn't wanted Yugi to go to the town? With everything going on Yugi knew that it was now his turn to support Atem. But for now…only for now he wanted to enjoy the feeling of safety in Atem's arms. From tomorrow on things would be different, he promised himself.

* * *

_Next week I'll go to Cologne, so the next chapter will take a while. Therfore this one had some extra length! But once I'm back I will try to release a new chapter every second Friday! The commission for this chapter will come after my vacation as well. Sometimes I also draw the characters' clothes myself. Check my profile for the link. Last but not least, I made a little poll about a possible next story (though this one is far from over!), so if you would give it a click that'd be awesome! Have great time, guys!  
_


	11. Obsessions

_Hey guys, so sorry for the long wait. Having some issues with the people around me. But I will spare you the details. I hope you enjoy this giant chapter!_

* * *

_Now I want to answer a comment from floozy from the comment section. Normally I would do this in a private message but the review was anonymus. Everyone else can just skip this and start with the chapter._

_First of all: Thank you so much for your detailed constructive critisism! I'm glad you took the time to write all this down, so I will now take my time for a response as well._

_1\. I do know that Egyptians worshipped cats and you're right about what the woman said. Slip-up on my side. Or maybe the woman was just really stupid. XD_

_2\. That is a very shocking story. In modern days? Wow. As for the story: I know that the way I portray all about non-consenual contact is probably not accurate but I chose to write it that way anyway. I value personal boundaries very highly because of personal experiences, so for me personally it would be difficult to write a society that treats it differently. And if I did that issue would most likely be the main focus of that story. Here I'm going consciously for a fluffy, romantic story and not much of social critisism._

_3\. Thanks for clearing that up! I'll check the defitions more thoroughly._

_4./5. This goes hand in hand since it's both about modernizing certain aspects. As for the insults: Could you tell me, which ones you meant? That'd be awesome. As for Atem: In my opinion what you said is all accurate but mostly for season 0. I think it's obvious that Kazuki Tatakhashi had no overall-concept in mind when he started Yu-Gi-Oh. "Season 0″ (referring to the manga as well, even though there are no seasons) did have a much darker tone and Atem was definately more of a psychopath. But as the series progressed he became more and more of a "good guy" and in the flashbacks in season 5 we see that Atem seems to have been kind as a child as well. I find it hard to pin down his actual personality since the source material contradicts itself in that matter. That being said, I think I'd have liked it better if through Yugi Atem had slowly been turning into a "good guy" but as he faces his actual memories in season 5 he has to realize that he was indeed a cruel Pharaoh. It could have been wonderfully dramatic._

_But even if he was indeed a "good guy" in Ancient Egypt, he'd definately be a product of his time, meaning that punishments like whippings, beheadings and chopping off hands would be perfectly normal for him. That's something I chose to change as well. I think a modern person from an industrial country learns that violence is a bad thing and shouldn't be used for punishment. Especially Yugi, who protected his own bullies from getting beaten up! Now imagine being in a relationship with someone who casually orders others to be punished violently. I think that's the kind of behaviour that can't be tolerated in our modern views (for most people…) and it's something that makes a romantic relationship impossible. It could make for an interesting story, no doubt, but that's not the kind of story I'm going for._

_That being said, I readily admit that this story is not one of my best works and more of an experimental thing for me. But I still value any kind of constricive critism of course and thank you again for letting me know about yours. Have a nice day. :)_

* * *

Yugi was sitting on one of the couches in Atem's drawing room. He had spread a rust coloured blanket over his legs to keep him warm in the cool, windy night. The sand storm had now completely reached Karnak and the palace and was engulfing both in clouds of dust for days now. The wind was shaking the wooden shelters on the window holes. Even though all doors and windows in the palace were kept shut, unless someone _had_ to go out, sand found its way through the tiniest cracks and holes. With it came insects that crawled between bedsheets, into flour bags and over skin. Yugi had stopped counting the itching bites after twenty-seven.

He was alone with Amerys. The black tomcat was sitting right next to Yugi, his eyes closed. When he yawned Yugi did the same. It was dark for hours now and Yugi estimated it to be long past midnight. The three oil lamps around him flickered in the draft when the door opened and Atem entered.

"Hey partner. You still awake?", he said and approached the couch.

"Of course. If you can stay up so long then so can I", Yugi said and fluffed up the cushion next to him. Atem sat down, leaned back against it and gave Yugi a kiss. "How's the situation?"

"A little calmer but only thanks to the sand storm. The heathens can't leave their houses, just like everyone else, and that means they can't stir up trouble. For once", Atem said, sighed and placed his head on the backrest.

"It it helps I think you did a great job today. Again", Yugi said and spread the blanket over Atem's legs as well.

"It does help", Atem said and gave a little smile.

Yugi turned to the small table before him. On it stood a metal plate, supported by four short legs. Underneath an oil lamp burned and kept warm the bowl on top of the metal plate. Yugi removed the lid from the bowl and revealed a big portion of couscous with chicken, onions and carrots.

"Hungry?", Yugi said and offered it to Atem.

"Oh, I'm starving", he said it took the bowl from Yugi. He grabbed a wooden spoon from the table and began eating. Yugi filled two cups with grape juice from a jug, glad that Atem hadn't lost his appetite in spite of all the stress. His days were so busy he didn't even really have time to eat, except for breakfast, a few snacks in between and food from the banquets if any were held.

After getting up and dressed at sunrise he listened to the daily reports from all over Egypt in the throne room. Then he had breakfast, mostly together with Rashad, Layla and Yugi. As the day began for everyone else as well he had to attend to his duty of being Layla and Rashad's host. That included negotiations about treaties between Egypt and Arabia, introducing them to influential merchants, craftspeople, military advisers and other nobles with important political positions, visiting workshops and temples, introducing the two to the Egyptian culture, religion and customs. Some of all this didn't sound stressful to Yugi first but Atem was surrounded by crowds of people during _all_ of it. That meant his behaviour _always_ had to be perfect. The slightest slip-up, a wrong word, look or gesture would be noticed and could result in political difficulties, like a pebble thrown into a pond could cause waves that were much bigger than itself.

While Rashad and Layla wouldn't report a bad word about Atem to the king of Arabia some of the nobles that had come with them just waited for an error they could exaggerate. The two nations had a good relationship but some nobles still remembered the financial loss they had suffered a few years ago. Arabia had delivered a huge load of bronze but had been attacked by Persians. All this had taken place right before Egyptian borders. Pharaoh Aknamkanon had claimed that his troops had reacted correctly by not interfering in a matter that didn't take place on Egyptian ground (and hadn't worsened the already difficult relation to Persia). But Arabia had been furious about the matter. Those who hadn't been directly involved had forgotten about it by now but some nobles still wanted to pay Egypt back and Atem had to be careful not to give them a justification.

His duties as a host usually took all morning. When everyone else had lunch and took a nap afterwards Atem could only down a small snack and then had to give all the audiences he also gave when Layla and Rashad weren't around. Yugi couldn't imagine listening carefully and making the right decisions in the heat of the midday sun when his own brain felt like melting cheese. When everyone was well-rested after their naps Atem had to keep going. More representative duties with Rashad and Layla followed and when the day began to cool down Atem was finally allowed one or two hours of rest. Those he spent with Rashad and Taia, taking rides, going for a swim and wallowing in memories about Cyprus. Those were the same hours Layla spent with Yugi, talking and sometimes letting her dress him up in Arabian clothes, most of which Yugi found to look ridiculous on himself. When the four of them spent time together they usually played games until it was time for dinner or banquets if any were held. But for Atem dinner only meant another snack and then reading and responding to letters from all over Egypt for hours. When most people went to bed Atem had to attend confidential meetings with his advisers about the heathens that lasted long into the night.

Yugi wished he could do more than stay up just as long, say encouraging words and give his boyfriend kisses. He estimated that Atem got only four to five hours of sleep every night. It was going like that for weeks now. How could Yugi not have noticed Atem's tired voice, his long working hours and how he rubbed his temples a lot more than usual?

Yugi petted Amerys while Atem ate the entire portion. The bowl looked as if Taia had licked it clean when Atem was finished. He placed it on the table and stretched.

"That was good", Atem said and yawned. He leaned back and closed his eyes. The palace was quiet, except for the wind blowing outside and Amerys' purring. Everyone else was asleep and dreaming and that's what the Pharaoh needed now as well.

"If you want to go to bed I'll leave", Yugi said and brushed back Atem's blond bangs.

"No", Atem said and laid his arm around Yugi. "Stay a little longer. I miss our time together."

"Me too", Yugi said and leaned his head against Atem's shoulder. How good it felt to nestle up against his warm body, to smell the scent of sandal wood oil from his skin. The preparations for the Arabians' visit, Atem's duties as their host, his and Yugi's fight, the threat of the heathens' invasion – all this was keeping them from spending time together for over a month now. But Yugi vaguely remembered another reason for the distance between them…

Atem's left hand cupped Yugi's cheek and turned his face towards his own. Yugi slightly pouted his lips and closed his eyes. One moment later Atem kissed him and after tilting his head a little he did it again and again and again…

Their fingers twined together as the world around them vanished. Atem's lips were so soft and his breath gently tickled Yugi's skin. Atem ended the kiss and pressed his mouth against Yugi's palm instead. His lips glided over Yugi's wrist and reached his veins.

"You smell so nice. You bathed in lemon oil, didn't you?", Atem whispered. Yugi gave a shy smile.

"Yes", he whispered back.

"I like that", Atem said and inhaled a deep breath from Yugi's scent. "You know what I also like? Oranges and limes."

"I'll consider it next time", Yugi said.

Atem kissed him again and Yugi gave a little gasp when Atem leaned forward. He clung to Atem's clothes to not fall backwards and the long absent feeling of giddiness returned. Atem's lips were still pressed against his own as the strength in Yugi's arms faded away and was replaced with the tingle of excitement. The grip around Atem's tunic loosened and he leaned backwards onto the couch…

"Meow!", Amerys uttered when he was about to be crushed by Yugi. He felt Amerys claws on his back and as Amerys jumped from the couch so did he. Amerys landed on all fours and Yugi on his butt, pulling the blanket with him. Amerys hissed, hurried to the other end of the room and hopped onto a chair.

"Sorry, Amerys!", Yugi said but he turned his back on Yugi. Atem laughed.

"Don't worry, he won't be mad for long. He likes the way you chuck him under the chin way too much", he said. Yugi knelt up and turned back to the couch.

"Probab-", he said but stopped when, instead of the upholstery, his hands found Atem's thighs right in front of him. His hands touched the seam of Atem's clothes and a little bit of his skin. A part of Yugi wanted to jump again but his body didn't move. This position…this height…it would be perfect to let his hand slide underneath Atem's tunic…to feel the warmth of his skin…to touch and explore what he'd find between Atem's thighs…

Yugi jerked upwards and turned around, so Atem wouldn't see how red his face had become.

"I'll go to bed! Good night!", he squeaked and rushed out of the room, grabbing one of the oil lamps from a table next to the door.

Now Yugi remembered why he had avoided Atem before their fight. He was the most attractive person Yugi had ever seen and in his presence this was all Yugi could think about.

In his bed chamber Yugi placed the oil lamp on the stool beside his bed and flopped onto the mattress. Next to the oil lamp stood the vial of moon rose oil and a small toy boat with 'Yugi and Atem' engraved into the hull. The first was a sample of the bath oil he and Atem wanted to use when they decided to have their first time with each other. The latter was a keepsake of the night he had gone out with Layla and told her as the only person about how much he desired Atem. But then their fight had occurred, Yugi had been to the guards' headquarters and had seen the threat the heathens were to Karnak's people with his own eyes. All this had pushed his desire for Atem into the background but now it had easily fought its way back into Yugi's mind – and it was mad for having been ignored.

Yugi's heart was racing as if it wanted to run a marathon after having been caged for weeks. Just the memory of how he had imagined touching Atem a minute ago made his face feel so hot as if he could grill meat on it. But the shape of Atem's body, his smooth skin, those soft lips pressed against his own…how could he not be intrigued by Atem's handsomeness? Maybe Atem would even have wanted to…no, it had been such a long and hard day for him! He'd need to sleep; he surely didn't have the energy for sex! Then again, he had asked Yugi to stay…and maybe sex would help him relax and shake off the stress…Yugi had promised to help Atem in any way that he could…and if it helped if Yugi gave himself to Atem in those stormy nights…well, who was he to break his promise?

He pressed his glowing face against the pillows. These thoughts were so indecent but so addictive at the same time. He remembered how he had knelt down before Atem earlier…how his hand could have slipped underneath his tunic…how his hand could have run up Atem's thigh…how Atem could have grinned in anticipation before Yugi grasped his…

Yugi squeaked and rolled over the bed, hugging himself as he imagined what it would feel like to touch Atem…down there. What did Atem like? Could Yugi just try what he liked himself? Could Atem show him new methods? The tips on his chest tightened and Yugi gasped.

"Y-You're not serious, body!", Yugi said to himself. "It's not even been five minutes since…and you…oh goodness, who cares?"

Yugi turned on his back and his hand slid underneath the round neck of his tunic. His fingers played with one of the hard peaks as he imagined what it'd be like if were Atem's hands that stroked and rubbed his chest now. His breaths became deeper as he felt how his blood gathered beneath his waistline. He sat up and tried to loosen the knot of his belt. He'd just slip out of the tunic and enjoy how his skin brushed against the soft bed sheets as he made love to Atem in his mind. How could he have neglected that wonderful and addictive thing for so long?

Yugi cursed the complicated knot one of the servants had tied this morning and was about to cut it through instead. But then a knock on the door made him flinch.

"Partner?", a voice said.

He pressed his back against the headboard, tucked up his legs and wrapped his arms around his shins. This way Atem would see neither his chest, nor his nether region, in case it'd show Yugi's feelings as well.

"Y-Yes?", he said and his attractive boyfriend entered his bed room, another oil lamp in his hand. Yugi's heart throbbed against his chest as Atem came closer and sat down on the mattress.

'Goodness, you can't just sit down where I pictured us doing it so often! And not now! I won't listen to you; I will just think about how to rip those annoying clothes off your body and what it would feel like if you lay on top of me and kissed me everywhere and how your tongue…wait, focus!', Yugi thought and shook his head.

"…is that a no?", Atem asked.

"Huh? What?", Yugi said and moved away from Atem.

"I asked you if you're okay", he said and furrowed his brows in concern.

"I – yes! I'm okay! Never been okayer!", Yugi said and laughed nervously. Atem eyed him and for a moment Yugi feared that those piercing eyes could see right through him.

"I noticed, you know", Atem said and Yugi froze.

"W-What?", Yugi said and looked down at his waggling toes. If he really knew what was going through Yugi's head right now…oh, no wonder Atem gave him that worried look! He thought Yugi was weird, perverted, disgusting!

"You've been like that for some time now. Everything is fine and all of a sudden you push me away and flee from me. I want to know why, partner. What's going on? Is it something I say or do?", he said.

So Atem didn't know! Yugi gave a short, relieved sigh. He raised his head and tried to speak but was distracted by how Atem rubbed his upper arm. His were better trained than Yugi's and it'd be easy for him to push Yugi into the pillows…not that he'd resist…

Atem took Yugi's hand and the warmth of his skin made Yugi's limbs feel like jelly. If only those fingers would touch and caress and grab other parts of him… Would Atem's grip be gentle or tight? Yugi didn't know what he'd prefer.

"It's just…I'm so used to knowing what you think and feel but now that we don't share your body any more… We just never had secrets from each other and I don't want that to change, you know?", Atem said.

Wasn't his voice just sweeter than honey? What did it sound like when he moaned and called for his partner again and again? Yugi's body tensed up when he felt the prickle underneath his belly become stronger. He just had to take care of it, had to indulge in his fantasies about Atem. It was as impossible to hold back as denying a cup of cool, fresh water when you hadn't drunk anything in days.

"Look, I'm really tired…and so are you. Can't we talk about this tomorrow?", Yugi said, pulled back his hand and let it run through his hair.

"You used that excuse already. After the ride with Rashad and Layla. Whatever the reason is it was the same as it is now, right?", Atem said. Yugi gulped.

"I…I just…you trust me, right?", he said and as he said those words he was already ashamed for using that method on Atem.

"Of course", he said and leaned forward. Oh, how easy it would be for Yugi to wrap his arms around his neck, make him lie down and rub his body against Atem's…especially the part of him that was tingling stronger every moment.

'Focus!', he told himself and took a deep breath.

"Then trust me that I'll tell you tomorrow", Yugi said. What was he talking about?He couldn't tell Atem tomorrow! But if only he left the room so Yugi could let his hand slide underneath his tunic and take care of that persistent feeling…it didn't matter what he had to promise!

"I…", Atem said and frowned.

"Please, other me. _Please_", Yugi said without looking at him. His fingers dug into his shins as he waited for Atem's answer. It was like hanging on a thin rope, hearing the strings snap one after another and not knowing if he could swing into safety in time.

"I…okay", Atem said and Yugi suppressed a squeak of joy. "Good night."

He kissed Yugi's cheek and Yugi resisted the urge of sticking his tongue down Atem's throat.

"Good night", Yugi said and watched how Atem left the room. If only Yugi could grab and squeeze and grope those perfectly round buttocks…

As soon as he had closed the door behind him Yugi jumped up and locked it. He hurried back to the bed, knelt down on it and grabbed the vial of moon rose oil from the stool beside. His impatient fingers fumbled the cork out of the opening and he took a deep breath of the flowery scent of their first time. But he quickly dropped it and placed his head on the pillows, his butt stretched upwards. If only Atem would now be behind him and… Yugi didn't even bother to undress as his hands slid under his clothes.

* * *

Yugi got up at sunrise and made his way to the horses. He'd take a ride with Sokari, forget about time and miss breakfast together with Atem and the others. If he stalled long enough Atem would forget about the promise Yugi had given him and he'd be safe from confessing his dirtiness to Atem.

Yugi checked every corridor before he sneaked around the corners. He flinched every time he saw a servant but they'd only greet him and then take care of the sand that had found its way through the smallest gaps over night. Most shutters were still closed and the weak morning sun only shone in through cracks. Except for the blowing wind the palace was quiet and he listened carefully before he walked down the grand staircase. He was about to place his foot on the last step when he heard voices from another corridor, among them the deep and sexy one of Atem. Yugi swung around and hurried back upstairs but he froze when Atem said:

"Partner, I see you."

Yugi gulped and slowly turned around. Atem gestured the two servants and Shada to go ahead without him. They bowed and followed the command and Atem looked up at Yugi. Without the thick kohl lines his eyes looked smaller but they still had the beautiful colour of lavender. If only he could look at those eyes while he and Atem made love! Yugi's gaze shifted over the floor, ashamed of his thoughts.

"You here too? What a coincidence!", he said and laughed nervously.

"No, it's not. We live here", Atem said. He was holding the crook and flail in one hand, the insignia of his rule over Egypt. If only he'd cross them in front of that muscular chest he wished he could feel on top of his own. Yugi winced and reproached himself for his lack of control. "And I haven't forgotten what you promised me last night."

Yugi scratched his neck and his other hand slid up and down the stone banister.

"Well…ehm…to be honest, I was just on my way to the stables…I wanted to take a ride with Sokari but I guess I'll be back for breakfast, so…", he said.

"And where exactly did you plan to ride? You do realise the sand storm is still raging?", Atem said and crossed his arms. Yugi felt how his cheeks flushed.

"Oh…", he said.

"Besides, I thought you promised me not to leave the palace grounds for now", Atem said and rubbed his forehead. "But you also said you wanted to help me and that obviously wasn't true either."

Yugi felt a sting in his chest.

"But I do want to help you!", he said and took a few steps downstairs. Without Atem's make-up Yugi saw rings under his red eyes. He gave a frustrated sigh.

"You know, I have so many things on my mind right now and my head feels like it's about to explode and I can hardly sleep and sometimes I'm so tired I could pass out in the middle of an audience and…I thought it could be how it's always been. That you're just…there for me. But instead you avoid me all the time and don't even tell me why", Atem said, his voice cracking.

It was like those words put weights of stone on Yugi's shoulders.

"Other me, I…I don't mean to be like that! It's…I…", Yugi said, suddenly overwhelmed by the guilt of not helping the one he cared about most.

"Partner, I…I need you right now. I thought you knew, I thought you…", Atem said, looked down at the crook and flail in his hand and his grip around them tightened. He took a deep breath and then corrected his posture. "Well, never mind. I'll manage the whole thing myself. It's my duty, after all."

He walked away and Yugi tried to follow him. But before he could reach the foot of the stairs Atem had entered the corridor to the throne room and a guard closed the heavy doors behind him.

* * *

The guilt of letting Atem down made Yugi's innards contract all day and when he lay down for an after-lunch-nap he couldn't come to rest. For now the sand storm was calmer, so the shutters stood open and let a cool breeze inside. He looked at the grey clouds as he nibbled on a leaf of rosemary from his lunch. His dirty thoughts were overshadowed by his concern about his and Atem's relationship. Atem was in so much stress and it seemed so ridiculous to Yugi that his attraction towards Atem kept him from being there for his boyfriend.

Maybe he just had to pull himself together. Last night had been an emotional outburst. He looked at the vial of moon rose oil and the toy boat. He took the latter and his thumb caressed the engraving of their names. Atem was probably giving audiences now that everyone else rested. Yugi knew that Atem wanted nothing more than go to his rooms, lock the door and forbid anyone to knock. But he could control his feelings too well and forced himself to be as conscientious as ever. After the audiences he may have only a minute before he had to attend to his next duty but it would be enough to apologise and promise to be there for him in the future. If Atem could somehow handle all that stress then Yugi should at least be able to break through their distance and support him. Hadn't he learned from Atem to be stronger? And now that meant taking a step forward for their relationship, regardless of any dirty thought that had manipulated him before.

He put the boat back on the stool and beside his bed, rose and left his room. The guards eyed him but let him pass as he approached the long, white curtains before the archway to the throne room. He brushed them aside and took a peek.

Atem was sitting on his throne, Amerys on his lap and slightly wagging his bushy tail. Both looked at the crowd of maybe a dozen people before them. Their clothes looked simple and Yugi suspected them to be commoners from Karnak. Seto stood next to the throne with a scroll in his hands.

"…I thank you deeply for the honour of receiving a farmer like me, my Pharaoh. We are grateful for the time you devote to simple people like us", a bald man said who knelt before the throne. "I know there are many matters of great importance that-"

"Get to the point", Seto said. "Your gratitude is appreciated but the Pharaoh's time is valueable."

"Of course!", the bald man said and nodded intensely. "My Pharaoh, it's about the controls you established around Karnak. Me and my daughters had to wait two days before we were let inside, and during that sand storm too! I know it has something to do with those heathens and I understand the threat but when the real harvest begins we'll have to travel to not only Karnak, and we won't be the only ones. When all the farmers from both upper and lower Egypt come here and they only find those controls waiting for them…please abolish them or-"

"Denied", Atem said coolly.

The farmer almost lost his balance and the other people in the room whispered.

"B-But my Pharaoh, I haven't even-"

"I know what you'll say. I've heard it often enough", Atem said. "By the time the harvest begins the problem will be solved. That's all you need to know. You may rise."

"Solved? But what does that even mean?", the farmer said but Atem only raised a hand. A guard took the farmer's arm, made him rise and go back to the other people. Yugi thought he heard bits of "Yeah, what _does_ that mean?", "Those heathens find a way into Karnak anyway!" and "Why doesn't he just chase that dirty bunch away?" from the crowd.

Yugi couldn't remember hearing anything about controls around Karnak. It sounded like a reasonable solution to keep Karnak as safe as possible. But apparently it had its downsides as well.

"Next", Seto said and the people fell silent. A thin, tall woman with curly hair and a long scroll in her hands stepped forward and knelt before the throne.

"My Pharaoh, I shall not waste your time. I brought you the plans of the ship that I seek to build in your honour. It will be made of the highest quality materials and have the best equipment. But it won't be finished for your birthday if our suppliers avoid Karnak in fear of being kept there too long because of those controls. You established them for good reasons, I would never doubt that, but we build ships for the royal family since your birth 19 years ago. I think we are trustworthy enough to receive a special authorisation-"

"Denied", Atem said again, his fingers tapping the armrest. The woman gave a gasp, followed by the chattering of the crowd. She rose and rolled out her scroll.

"But my Pharaoh, if you would just look at-"

"I did not give you permission to rise", Atem said.

The woman went back down on her knees, crumpling the scroll in the process.

"Forgive me! But my Pharaoh, it's not only this ship! We can't sell unfinished ships and we can't finish them because our suppliers hardly get into Karnak! If this goes on we'll be ruined in-"

A tall man with just as curly hair as the woman stepped forward.

"Save your breath, sister! The Pharaoh won't help us, he won't help anybody!", he said and pointed at Atem. "You're insulting your loyal subjects, all of us, by suspecting us to smuggle heathens into Karnak! None of those controls have been successful! Isn't it obvious that the heathens have other ways of getting into Karnak?! Instead of burdening us throw that dirty bunch finally out!"

The others' murmur became louder until a man shouted:

"Stop suspecting us and finally do something!"

The raspy voice of a woman said:

"Do you know how much money I lost because of those controls?! How am I supposed to feed my children?!"

Another man called:

"None of this is just and shouldn't you bring justice to Egypt?!"

They all reproached Atem and the exact words became unintelligible in their bawling. Seto tried to silence them but they ignored him and kept yelling. Atem covered his eyes with one hand while Amerys hissed, his fur standing on end and pressing his arched back against Atem's torso. As Yugi watched his grip on the curtains tightened.

How dare they?! Atem worked so hard every day, sacrificed food and sleep, just so he could manage all his duties and this was how they repaid him?! Yugi jumped into the throne room and shouted:

"Shut your dirty mouths!"

But even though he had put all his strength into his voice the others were much louder. Seto gave the guards a sign and they were about to intervene but then Atem jumped up and Amerys fell to the ground.

"ENOUGH!", he yelled and his voice echoed through the hall and silenced the crowd. Yugi took a step back and everyone else froze. He, Seto, the guards and the commoners, even Amerys, they all stared at Atem and not one dared to make another sound. Atem's feet were slightly apart and stood firmly on the ground, his fists clenched. He took a deep breath before he spoke. "The controls may have been fruitless until now but we can only learn about any changes if we keep them up. _They're going to remain._ The safety of my people is my primary concern, yes, it's even more important than the economy. Besides, do you think that anyone is going to buy your precious wares if Karnak lies in ashes?! How dare any of you accuse me of neglecting the duty that was given to me by my ancestors, the Gods themselves?!" They were too intimidated by Atem's booming voice to speak. Yugi felt goose-bumps dancing over his skin. Atem raised his chin and stretched out a hand. A young man handed him the crook and flail and stumbled as he returned to his place beside the throne. Atem crossed them before his chest. "I am the Pharaoh, king of upper and lower Egypt and your God on earth. I command you to kneel down before me. " The commoners, the guards, servants and even Seto followed. Only Yugi's knees were too shaky to obey. Atem's eyes narrowed as he looked down at his subjects. "You have proven to be not even worthy of touching my shadow. You better pray to the Gods for forgiveness for having insulted one of their own. The audience is over."

Atem walked away slowly through a red curtain behind the throne and only once he was gone everyone else rose hesitantly. Seto cleared his throat and rolled up his scroll.

"The audience is over", he repeated. "It's now time for all of you to leave the palace."

Seto gestured towards the white curtains where Yugi was still standing. He flinched and slipped outside before the commoners turned around. He hid behind a stone statue of Osiris in a niche and watched as they passed the corridor, many of them whispering. Their voices and steps faded away until the corridor was completely silent. When they were gone Yugi hugged himself.

He knew he should be worried about Atem, about his emotional outburst, should be wondering weather this had happened before, should go to him give him a hug and comfort him. But his heart was pounding and everything around his stomach was tingling with excitement. That loud, imperious voice that had made him take a step back…how Atem had crossed those strong arms with the crook and flail before his chest…how he had looked down on everybody as he had commanded them to kneel before him…all that strength and dominance made Yugi feel giddy.

Just the imagination of how Atem gave him that order aroused in Yugi the urge to please, to fulfil his wishes and wait tensely for the judgement of that superior, god-like Pharaoh. The mere thought of being in the hands of someone that manly, someone who would display all that dominance just to have him… Yugi's knees started shaking as he thought about it. His face burnt as if in a fever and gulped when he felt the tips on his chest pushing against his clothes. Hot blood pumped through his veins and gathered below his belly and wandered lower and lower…

"Y-You're not serious, body", Yugi whispered as he became clear about what was about to happen. He tried to remember his original plan of seeing Atem and apologising for his ridiculous behaviour. But that ridiculous behaviour now chased away every logical thought and Yugi could only think about that one thing. He needed to do it now that he could still feel the shiver of the Pharaoh's loud voice crawling down his spine. "Sorry, other me", he hissed before he left his hiding place and hurried back to his bed chambers.

* * *

The short phase of his mind being in control had ended and his body and its desires took over again easily. Over the next days the sand storm calmed down but Yugi's feelings were still raging. He wanted to support Atem in that stressful time but slobbering all over him wouldn't help and that was all Yugi could do. Nearly every encounter with Atem sparked a dirty thought that quickly became a fire of arousal that took him over and there was only one way of putting it out – for a short time. Yugi would feel ashamed of his lack of self-control and avoid Atem. But avoiding him would make Yugi feel guilty for letting him down. He would then try to face Atem again and be as supportive as he could be. But being with Atem would always result in Yugi being turned on, him taking care if it and feeling ashamed again. It was a vicious circle.

But even on days of avoidance Yugi's mind knew only one thought. The mere fantasy of sleeping with Atem was like a virus that spread all over his brain and drove out every other subject. Atem became a sexual object to him and everything else about him faded into the background. Yugi felt more and more like an animal during mating season that didn't know the concept of restrain. Yugi was tempted to forget everything he knew about holding back and sneak into Atem's bed chambers at night and make his fantasies come true.

In order to distract himself Yugi practised his hieroglyphs. Concentrating on the symbols and shapes sometimes managed to keep him away from his dirty thoughts for a short time. The smell of the papyrus and watching his reed pen brush over it usually soothed his nerves.

He was sitting alone at a desk in the library and copying a prayer. But just as he dipped his pen into the small pot he heard familiar voices from outside.

"Is that all you got? Come on!", Rashad said and laughed.

"I'm just going easy on you!", Atem called and the clashing of metal sounded.

Yugi tapped his pen at the edge of the ink pot, placed it on his scroll and stood up. He walked to one of the window holes, leaned outside and almost fell out at what he saw.

"Oh my…!", Yugi croaked as he stumbled a step backwards. In the courtyard below Atem and Rashad were sparring with blunt swords, letting their blades clang, avoiding each other's blows and attacking when their opponent neglected their defence. Taia was tied to a pillar not far away. She was wagging her tail and barked, apparently wanting to join the game. Both wore only short, white skirts, simple belts and leather bracers for protection. The sun peeped out from the clouds and shone on Atem's cinnamon coloured skin and the sweat on his chest, arms and legs glittered in the light. As they fought Atem panted and groaned and Yugi's mind immediately jumped to the one thing.

He could crouch down so no one saw him, listen to the sounds Atem made, let his mind wander and…Yugi shook his head.

"You're not serious, body!", he whispered. How could he consider doing it _again_? And here in the library too?! He had given in last night; couldn't he at least control himself for 24 hours?! He forced himself to take his eyes off Atem's smooth, gold-brown skin and moved his stiff legs out of the room, leaving the prayer he had begun behind. He couldn't go to his own chambers. His fantasies would take over his head and ignore his weak will to restrain himself. There was only one other place he could go and his feet carried him there by themselves.

He was bobbing up and down on his heels as he knocked on the wooden door. A "Yes?" was the answer and Yugi stormed inside, slammed the door shut and flopped onto the bed.

"Layla, you won't believe what I just saw!", he said and buried his face in the red cover.

"Let me guess. Was it Atem being hot?", she said, brushing her long, dark brown hair in front of her vanity. Yugi placed his chin on a pillow and pouted at her.

"No…it was Atem being _extremely_ hot!", he said.

"That's new", Layla said and turned around on her stool. "What did he do this time, that public menace?"

"Oh, it was terrible! He and Rashad are practising sword fighting and…just the way the sweat was running over his chest and he's only wearing that skirt and the sounds he made while…aaargh!", Yugi said and kicked his legs. His cheeks were burning at the mere memory of Atem.

"Oh, that _does_ sound hot", she said and bit her lower lip. "Rashad is there too? Come, we go and enjoy the show together", she said, walked to the bed and pulled his arm.

"No, never!", Yugi said and freed himself. "I'm perverted enough as it is!"

Layla grunted like a piglet as she laughed. She threw the brush onto the mattress and lay down next to him. Her hand gently ran through Yugi's hair.

"It's that bad, huh?", she said.

"Yes!", he said and pressed his forehead against her upper arm. "How did he even get such a sexy body? He sits on that stupid throne all day!"

"Did you ever ask him about his morning routine? I'd guess he exercises every day. Many rulers do that, actually. Someone who looks physically capable will just get more respect from a crowd of people, you know?", Layla said.

"I suppose that's true but…this isn't fair! No one gave him the permission to be that sexy! And it's getting worse every day!", Yugi said.

"Of course it is. Because you're trying to suppress your feelings", Layla said. "When you're hungry you have to eat too, not fasten and only dream about food. I'm giving you the advice I always give you: Tell him about it, have amazing sex, problem solved."

"It's not that simple", Yugi said and sighed. "He's in so much stress right now and I should be supporting him, not ask him to take care of his oversexed boyfriend as well."

"Is there a reason he's so stressed? He does look tired", Layla said. Yugi placed his chin back on the pillow.

"Well, next to being your host he has to fulfil his usual duties as well. It gets to him", he said without looking at her. While the commoners had to face the heathens every day most nobles had no idea about their presence in Karnak. Everyone who knew had been told to keep quiet, just like Yugi. The method had worked out until now and very few rumours had spread in the palace. Especially the Arabian guests couldn't find out about the threat that could cause a blood bath in Karnak if things got out of control. It could damage the political and economical relations between the two countries.

"Hmm, I see", Layla said, sat up and reached for her brush. She let the bristles gently run through Yugi's hair. They stroked his scalp and it felt like a soothing massage. "But do you think keeping Atem at distance makes him feel any better?"

"N-No", Yugi mumbled. "But if he knew what a pervert I am…he'd be disgusted!"

Just imagining how Atem looked at him the same way as at a pesky insect that crawled over his skin gave him a sting in the chest.

"I know and I'm not disgusted. Besides, you're not a pervert. You're in love", Layla said.

"No, if I were in love I'd have butterflies in my stomach and all. Those feelings all come from below my waistline!", Yugi said and rolled to the side. "What is even wrong with me? I've never felt like that, at least not that intense…_by far_."

"It's natural. You never had the opportunity and now you've been holding back for so long. Don't you think Atem is going through the same with you? You could just tell him…", Layla but Yugi shook his head.

"No, I can't, Layla! I just can't! He has a million things to worry about right now and I…I'm just through a phase! Soon it'll be over; you'll see!", Yugi said, even though he didn't believe the last part himself. Layla sighed.

"Well, I can't force you", she said and stroked his hair. "I'll have to go to my dressing room now. Shada's wife invited a poet and I promised to be there with some other nobles. She seems to be a sweet person but Atem warned me that she has terrible taste. I'd ask you to come with me but it'll be pretty boring."

She rose, took a ribbon from her vanity and tied up her hair. As Yugi stood up as well he saw in the mirror that Layla had brushed his hair to one side and he ruffled it to make it look normal.

"I don't know. Maybe it'd be better than being alone with my perverted thoughts", he said.

"It would make the whole thing more bearable", Layla said with a smile. "We'll meet in the gardens, in the pavallion."

"Hmm, I guess I'll have to change too", Yugi said and looked down at his simple, white tunic. "See you later, then!"

Yugi was walking back to his own chambers but as he passed the east wing he came across Rashad who had his broad, carefree grin on his face. A few wet strains from his short ponytail stuck to his bearded cheeks.

"Hey Yugi! Atem and I just had our first sparring since Cyprus. It was a blast!"

Yugi gulped.

"I believe that", he said.

"Atem sucks pretty badly, though. I wish he would show you the giant bruise I gave him on his butt. Wait, he _will_ show you. You're his boyfriend, after all", Rashad said and placed a hand on Yugi's back, pushing him into the east wing.

"His butt?!", Yugi squeaked. "No, no, no, I don't need to see that, really!"

"Come one, someone has to be witness of how badly I kicked his butt! Literally!", Rashad said and laughed.

Before Yugi could argue against him he was standing in Atem's dressing room where all his tunics, skirts and capes in all colours hung on wooden tailor's dummies. Atem was still only wearing the short skirt and wiped his face with a towel. His whole body was wet with sweat and so was his piece of clothing. It stuck to his hips and legs and even showed a little the shape of what was in between…

Yugi flinched, took a step back and forced himself to direct his gaze to his feet. He didn't dare to look Atem in the eyes. What if he had noticed his stare? Was he creeped out? Disgusted? The view on him was even more hypnotizing up close.

Rashad didn't seem to notice any of Yugi's thoughts and stretched out his hand for Atem's skirt.

"Hey loser, show Yugi how badly I hit you", he said grinning but Atem evaded him.

"I will not! Besides, it's not that bad!", Atem said and hit Rashad's arm with his towel.

"Then you should have no problem with showing it! Come on, we're closer than brothers and Yugi is your boyfriend! Don't be so coy!", Rashad said and tugged at Atem's skirt. Atem slapped Rashad's hand and tried to get away through the tailor's dummies but Rashad cornered him and grabbed the hem of his skirt a second time. He ignored Atem's protest and kept pulling while Atem held on to it.

Yugi's well-behaved side wanted to look away but his head wouldn't move. If Rashad won the fight he'd see Atem naked for the first time. It was just that thin, moist piece of cloth that stood between him and the view he desires most. After all his fantasies he'd now find out what Atem looked like…down there.

They circled each other and Yugi screamed silently when Atem's skirt slightly slipped down and revealed a little part of his firm butt cheeks. He saw a reddish to purplish spot but the rest of it had to be even lower…and if Rashad insisted on showing Yugi all of it…

Yugi bit his lower lip and his hand ran over his chest. But then he felt two peaks that stuck out.

'You're not serious, body! Now?!', he thought, jumped forward and forced himself between the two. He pushed Rashad away, his back on Atem.

"Rashad, don't! This is really unnecessary!", he said. Rashad frowned but then he smiled.

"Oh, I get it. You want to undress Atem yourself", he said and Yugi's cheeks flushed in the blink of an eye.

"N-No, that's not what I-", Yugi said but Rashad had already approached the exit and had the handle in one hand.

"You're welcome. See you later!", Rashad said, winked and closed the door behind him.

The room fell silent as Rashad's steps faded away. Yugi felt like a weak lamb at the mercy of a strong wolf – only that he enjoyed the feeling instead of loathing it. He crossed his arms in front of his chest, so Atem wouldn't see his hard nipples. He walked towards the door without looking at Atem.

"Well, I guess I better-"

"Partner, wait", Atem said, hurried forward and blocked the exit. He was right in front of Yugi and exposed him to his oily, pristine skin. Yugi stumbled backwards. If he stayed too close he wouldn't be able to hold back his fingers that tingled at the prospect of discovering every curve and crevice of Atem. He was well-exercised but not buff. It was just the right balance of muscles and his natural slimness, similar to his own. "Care to explain _now_ why you avoid me all the time?"

Yugi had to swallow all the saliva that had gathered in his mouth before he spoke.

"Yes…No! I mean, I'm not avoiding you", Yugi said and scratched his left calf with the toes of his right foot.

"Partner, I'm not stupid and you're still a bad liar", Atem said.

"I…uhm…", Yugi said, looked down and rubbed the bridge of his nose. His mind told him to get away but his body wanted to stay, rip that skirt off Atem's hips and do it here on the floor. He turned to the side and took a slow breath through his nostrils.

"Well, I get it. I should bathe", Atem said and scratched his neck.

"W-What?", Yugi asked as Atem pulled a rope next to the door. One moment later a servant knocked and entered.

"Prepare a bath. Sandal wood oil", Atem said and Yugi felt a shiver dancing down his spine. She nodded and left again. Atem walked to a table to his right and took off his leather bracers. "But after that do you think we could-"

"Sorry!", Yugi said and fled through the now free door. He ran through the corridors, knowing how rudely he behaved, how much he would frustrate Atem again but there was no other way. The image of Atem taking a bath had taken over his brain in one second.

How he dropped his skirt and entered the tub with warm water…the air filled with the wonderful scent if sandal wood oil…and surely the Pharaoh had servants who washed him. Oh, if only Yugi could be that servant! He'd kneel down next to the tub…dip the sponge into the water and brush it over the Pharaoh's arms…his back…his chest…watch how the water dripped off that perfect skin in the same colour as the desert sand at dawn…would see how single drops gathered on the chestnut coloured peaks on his chest…and just to be a good servant he'd climb into the water with him…just so he would miss no spot on the Pharaoh's godly body…and he would let the sponge, no, his bare hands run over his firm legs, hips and even what lay in between…and if all that happened to arouse that energetic, manly Pharaoh…Yugi would do everything the Pharaoh wanted to satisfy the urges he had woken so carelessly…and if he'd have to go down on all fours and take what the Pharaoh gave him…oh, so be it!

Yugi didn't know if he was panting because of his thoughts or because he had been running. He was exhausted, ashamed and aroused at the same time. He shut the door to his bed chambers, his face hotter than the midday sun. How could all the blood still make his cheeks blush when it was clearly all gathering below his waistline? It was like his body didn't know itself where to pump his blood and it resulted in Yugi feeling dizzy and stumbling towards his bed.

He flopped onto it and the vial of moon rose oil next to it caught his eye. One day they'd bathe together and his fantasies would come true. But would Atem also play Pharaoh and servant with him? Yugi cared for Atem more than anyone and when they'd sleep with each other it would surely be gentle and careful and full of love…but the Pharaoh would take his his servant out of lust and be ruthless, just to satisfy that basic instinct. Right now that thought was so much more arousing than making love. Why was it so exciting to imagine how the Pharaoh had all power and Yugi none?

Yugi looked down on himself and what he saw didn't surprise him. He remembered Atem in that thin, damp skirt, recalled his fantasy of him taking a bath and gave in to the urge he couldn't fight anyway.

* * *

As guilty as he felt for shutting Atem out Yugi couldn't bring himself to confessing the truth. Atem grew irritated at Yugi's behaviour and dropped mean hints about how disappointed he was almost every time they were together. It hurt but Yugi couldn't blame him. If Atem left him alone in a time of need he'd be frustrated as well. But Yugi's excitability became even more sensitive.

Even his dreams were full of dirty things and he usually woke up with more stains on his bedsheets. If only Atem didn't give him so much material! Yugi found himself intrigued by the most trivial things about Atem: how gently he brushed back his hair, how majestically he walked, how tightly he held the reins of a horse…it didn't matter what he did. Even watching how he used a toothpick sparked that feeling of arousal. Layla couldn't help but laugh when he confessed this to her. Maybe he'd have laughed as well if the whole thing wasn't putting so much strain on his and Atem's relationship.

Yugi found consolation in how Rashad managed to make Atem laugh, no matter how stressful the day was. Whenever they were together, fooled around and played with Taia it was like Yugi got a glimpse of the inseparable duo they had been on Cyprus – or trio if you counted Taia in. Rashad somehow brought back a part of Atem's carefree, risk-loving former self that Rashad described in all their stories about Cyprus. How much easier his life must have been when he hadn't had to take care of an entire nation yet.

But Rashad and Layla's visit was scheduled to take no longer than a month and sooner than they all liked it the last week of it began. Yugi couldn't believe that it had been only three weeks since their arrival, especially considering the good friendship he had developed with Layla. Soon they'd have to say good-bye; Atem would be without his currently best supporter and Yugi would lose the only person he entrusted with his dirty thoughts. But all four decided not to dwell on their sadness and instead enjoy their last days together as much as possible.

The grape harvest in the south had been early this year and an entire shipload of wine barrels reached the palace. Another banquet was held to celebrate the end of the sand storm, try the fresh wine and to share that delicacy with the Arabian guests.

The sun had set and the hall was lit by torches and fire plates. Big bowls with blue mosaics were filled with water and had lotus flowers and oil lamps floating on it. Clusters of red grapes on the long, wooden tables served both as decoration and food and gave the hall a fresh and fruity scent. The Egyptian and Arabian nobles were seated on big, fluffy cushions as they turned their heads towards Atem. Yugi watched him from behind a curtain and didn't listen to his speech. The sight was a lot more interesting.

Atem wore sandals, a midnight blue skirt with a thick, golden belt and the pelt of a cheetah, wrapped around his torso a little like a sash. His bracers, earrings, anklets, necklace and rings were golden and his eyes framed by thick kohl lines. His hair was hidden underneath the blue-yellow striped nemes headdress with a golden cobra attached to the forehead. It distinguished him as the Pharaoh, the highest-ranking person in the room and God on earth.

Everyone had followed when the Pharaoh had ordered them to be silent and how couldn't they? In his formal clothes, with that erect and proud posture and that loud and clear voice it was even more impossible to resist him than usual. Something about his strength made everyone want to obey and no one understood that better than Yugi. When Atem finished his speech he raised his goblet and was thus the first to drink from the fresh wine. After he had taken his first gulp everyone else was allowed to drink as well. Atem sat down and the crowd started chattering. Servants entered with plates, bowls, pots and jugs and provided everyone with food and more wine. Yugi played with the loose gold chain hanging around his hips as his gaze remained on Atem, wondering how he could look even handsomer than usual.

"My lord, you can join the Pharaoh now", Isis said beside him and Yugi startled.

"Oh yeah. Right", he said and forced his feet to approach the table. During official procedures the seat at Atem's side was still reserved for the queen and so Yugi could only sit down once the official parts were over.

The closer he got to Atem the louder his heart pounded. He sat down and pulled his chair slightly away. He glanced at Atem but looked quickly to the other side. With his make-up his skin looked so pristine; he was just as perfect as one of those Ancient Egyptian masks or statues he had admired since he was a child. But Atem was real in all his pride and handsomeness.

"Hey", Atem said and Yugi gulped.

"H-Hey", he said and played with the sleeve of his purple tunic. Yugi felt that Atem's gaze was still resting on him, in order to provoke him to say more than that. He felt like a mouse, cornered by a cat that had the power to play with its prey however it wanted. Yugi was watching every movement, anticipating the cat's attack on the weak, vulnerable mouse he felt he was – and he liked it. But he couldn't let Atem find out, had to endure that stare that made him want to stretch out his hand, let his fingers run over Atem's firm thigh, to his knee and back up his inner thigh until…

He was saved by a waiter who stepped between Atem and him to place bowl of stew in front of them. Yugi concentrated on his spoon dipping into the orange-brown dish until Atem turned towards his own food and Rashad at his other side.

Grapes were an ingredient of almost everything that was served. It was also in the stew, next to chicken, onions and other vegetables. First Yugi thought it was a weird mix but somehow the combination of spices rounded it off and he enjoyed it. The grapes tasted even better in a salad of nuts, onions and other vegetables. But Yugi's favourite food of the banquet was bread with cheese and grapes baked into it. While he ate he watched the crowd before them.

Musicians, singers and dancers entertained the guests, even though they paid more attention to the wine than anything else. Their laughs became louder, their words turned into slurs and instead of walking they staggered from place to place. Mana sat not far away from the Pharaoh's table and was busy keeping her giggling girlfriend from setting fire to her own hair. Later a group of acrobats performed for the crowd and Yugi thought it was a shame that most people were busier with drinking than enjoying the impressive show.

Yugi had some goblets of wine himself and a few cups of water in between. He exchanged a few words with Atem now and then but he had to turn away quickly before he began thinking about Atem in _that_ way. Atem knew that he had to keep up his composure and didn't drink too much. In comparison to all the drunk guests he looked even more elegant. Yugi noticed admiring looks towards Atem from both men and women in the crowd. He couldn't blame anyone for being intrigued by Atem's handsomeness but it made Yugi want to sit down on Atem's lap, caress that perfect skin and feel his arm around his waist. How jealous they'd all be!

But Yugi couldn't allow himself to give in to that fantasy. Surely Atem wouldn't react by pulling him closer and kissing his neck. He'd be confused and ask him why he behaved like that all of a sudden. By acting like he had he had built a wall around himself and he couldn't just pull Atem inside all of a sudden. It'd be weird! Or would it…?

As it were the guests who got to eye Atem they had the advantage after all. From the crowd it wasn't very conspicuous to look at the Pharaoh. Pretty much everyone gave him a look now and then since he was the most important person in the room. If only Yugi could just change his seat…then again, why not just do it?

Yugi swayed a little as he stood up. The wine had gone to his head already. But he could still walk straight towards Layla who was eating a slice of bread next to Rashad. She wore a white dress with a diamond belt and earrings. Yugi bent forward so he was on her eye-level.

"Hey, I would like you to meet someone", he said.

"Really? Who?", Layla said.

Two staggering men bumped into them as they approached the table where Mana sat. Her dress was blue and her thick necklace made of gold with lapislazulis. Yugi tapped her shoulder and she turned around.

"Hey Mana, I don't think you've met Layla yet?", Yugi said. Mana looked at Layla and her eyes widened.

"I haven't but…Yugi, if anyone, then I should stand up and go to the princess. Not the other way around!", she said and pulled Yugi's arm. Layla laughed and almost let another grunt escaped her throat.

"I don't think anyone notices by now", she said and looked around. An Egyptian woman and an Arabian man hugged and called to everyone around them that they were best friends from now on. "Besides, I don't mind."

Layla sat down next to Mana; Yugi across from them. One moment later a servant handed them cups of wine. Layla grabbed another piece of bread and Yugi knew already that she would take advantage of her discreeter seat by giving in to her insatiable hunger. He introduced them to each other and Mana asked Layla immediately about her hairstyle.

'Yeah, girls. Talk about your hair. I'll enjoy the sight', Yugi thought and took a gulp. Atem was now a little too far away to see the details about his perfect body but the picture was engraved into Yugi's mind already. Now and then a noble or a waiter got into his field of vision but other than that he had a good and discreeter view on the sexiest Pharaoh of all time.

Yugi drunk his wine only in sips but waiters refilled it again and again as he fantasised about Atem. Yugi had the same liquid in his cup as Atem but wouldn't it taste so much sweeter if he could lick it from Atem's lips? The servants at the Pharaoh's table refilled his goblet immediately when he had emptied it. Yugi wished he could serve Atem as well.

He imagined him lying on a divan on a hot day…just with that short skirt from a few days ago and that nemes headdress…what a wonderful view Yugi would have on that chest, those abs, those shoulders…and Yugi himself would only wear a tiny skirt as well…and the Pharaoh would only have to snip his fingers so Yugi would bring a bowl of strawberries, kneel down next to the divan and feed him one after another…and Pharaoh's lips would touch his fingertips with every fruit he offered…and maybe he'd drop a strawberry on that almond coloured chest…ask the Pharaoh for forgiveness, eat the berry himself and lick the juices off his skin, off those chocolate brown tips that hardened under his tongue…

"What about you, Yugi?", Mana said and Yugi flinched. It made him feel slightly dizzy.

"W-What?", he said.

"Do you want to dance with us?", she said and stood up. Layla rose as well and slightly swayed from side to side.

"Oh, ehm…no, thanks. I'll stay here", he said and gave an insecure smile.

"Isn't that a bit boring? Well, either way, you can join us later if you want", Mana said and hopped towards the dance floor. Layla circled the table and bent down to Yugi.

"Enjoy the show", she said, winked and followed Mana. Yugi twisted his mouth. She just knew him and his obsession too well. After another gulp Yugi's cup was empty again but a waitress poured fresh wine into it not a minute later. She also offered him a bowl of yoghurt with grape syrup, which he accepted, even though his tongue seemed to refuse to speak clearly. He quickly forgot about Layla's comment and looked at Atem again.

Many nobles waited before the steps to his table for a chance to talk to the Pharaoh. A white-haired man with a scroll sat next to him and burst out in laughter, possibly about his own jokes, while Atem gave him only a weak smile. He maintained his composure and his words were probably as polite and well-chose as ever. But Yugi knew him well enough to see that he had enough of the banquet with all its noises and guests. Under the table he tapped his foot and his fingers played impatiently with his earring.

The waitress returned and placed the bowl of yoghurt with a spoon in it before him. It tasted delicious and Yugi wished he could share it with Atem, feed him as he sat on his lap with his legs apart…maybe Atem would dip his finger into the bowl and Yugi would gently suck the yoghurt from his warm fingers…

Yugi sighed and slowly licked the spoon…his thoughts still with Atem…

Cries and a loud bang sounded when one of the double doors was smashed open. Yugi flinched, turned his head like everyone else and saw a group of six men rush towards the Pharaoh's table. They had bloody scratches, bruises and black eyes but none of them was armed. Their clothes were simple, so they had to be commoners from Karnak and Yugi recognised the one leading them. He was the curly-haired man who had reproached Atem first during the audience a few days ago.

"You, Pharaoh! It's your fault, all your fault!", he shouted so loud that guests from every corner looked at him. The musicians, dancers and singers stopped their performance and servants froze. "Our suppliers were killed by those dirty heathens! All because they weren't let into Karnak because of those damn controls of-" Guards had hurried towards the men and forced them to the ground. They all shouted and cursed but the curly-haired man was the loudest: "I'm just telling the truth! You damn nobles, all of you! Always up in the palace while we have to suffer from those fucking-"

One of the guards punched him with the pommel of his sword and he spat out blood.

"Let them go!", Atem said firmly and rose from his chair.

Atem's voice silenced the crowd not for long. The chattering and whispering began again and Yugi heard it from all sides.

"Heathens? Those nomads that come to our towns from time to time?"

"What controls?"

"My brother told me about it! He couldn't get his wares into Karnak for a few days. But he never knew why."

The three Egyptians stuck their heads together. At the table next to Yugi three Arabian women and two men talked, their brows furrowed.

"What's all this about? How could those commoners get into the palace?"

"More importantly: What are they talking about?"

"And who are the heathens?"

"Apparently they're a serious problem. Why haven't we heard about this? The Pharaoh wouldn't hide an issue he could handle…"

"They sound dangerous! What if he was trying to lure the prince into a false sense of security and uses those heathens to kill him and make it seem like an accident?!"

"Oh, as if! You know they're friends, you silly goose!"

"But the Pharaoh must be up to something!"

An Arabian woman in a red robe rose from her cushion. Her face was wrinkled and her pinned up hair was full of grey streaks.

"My Pharaoh!", she called and her voice was so loud and clear that those around her grew quiet. Atem noticed her as well and turned her gaze towards her. "My Pharaoh, what is this about? Heathens? Please explain this!"

Yugi felt the urge to jump up and protect Atem, although he didn't know how to. His brain wasn't able to produce any argument against her concern. Rashad, on the chair beside Atem, rose and placed his flat hands on the table.

"I forbid my companions to ask Pharaoh Atem questions that are Egypt's concern and not ours", he said.

Atem slightly bit his lower lip as his eyes shifted over the crowd. He took a deep breath and then put on a smile.

"Prince Rashad, I thank you for your discretion but my subjects and your companions have a right to know what's happening to Egypt", he said and circled the table. All eyes were on him. "It's true that Karnak is threatened by a people, known as heathens. They've been nomads for centuries and only came to Egyptian towns to replenish their supplies. Even then they provoked chaos but the competent town guards could protect the people of Karnak. The rumours you might have heard, my subjects, are true. They have been invading Karnak for a few months now. They want to give up their lives as nomads and settle down in Egyptian towns. And my people have to pay the price for that selfish decision!"

The nobles' nervous chattering began again. Their mouths hung open and their faces twisted in shock.

"So it _is_ true!"

"That greedy bunch is here?! And they want to stay?!"

"This is horrible! I won't set foot into Karnak any more! Maybe I should leave for my estate!"

Yugi didn't understand what Atem was doing. He and his advisers had kept this secret as well as they could. How could Atem just tell everything _now_?

"The heathens are cruel. They steal, rape, even murder to get food, water and houses that rightfully belong to Egyptians. I cannot blame my people for being scared and angry", Atem said and gestured towards the curly man and his companions. Guards were still holding their arms, some bleeding from minor wounds or the corners of their mouths. "The heathens are high in number and well-armed. Day and night the guards are sorting out crimes, watch the borders of Karnak and yet it doesn't seem to have any effect. But I swear to you by my ancestors, the Gods themselves, that no one works in vain. We have discovered how they get into Karnak and once we have taken care of this I will drive out that dirty bunch once and for all, I promise." That couldn't be true. As far as Yugi knew there had been no progress. Or did Atem just not tell him? But wouldn't he have been less stressed then? What kind of game was he playing? "I have been keeping this from you for a reason. The terror those heathens spread wasn't supposed to take over your hearts as well. And neither did I want this to cast a shadow over the visit of you, Prince Rashad and your wife, the Princess. I am your Pharaoh and protecting my people will always be my first duty, given to me by the Gods. They chose me for that task because they believe that only I am strong enough to protect the divine land they created. I know that all my subjects respect and believe in the unlimited power of the Gods. For Egyptians have faith. You are nothing like those barbarians who spread chaos wherever they go. I know you want law and order and peace. And that's why the Gods sent one of their own to you. _For I am your God on earth!_"

He ended his speech by placing one fist on his heart. The faces of the people around Yugi had become softer.

"He's right! The Gods put him on the throne and their will has to be right!"

"His father protected us from an invasion before and we know he taught his son well. I'm sure he knows what he's doing!"

"The Pharaoh will protect us! Long live the Pharaoh!"

The Egyptians clapped and cheered on Atem. He allowed it but then raised a hand to silence them. He stepped back behind the table and placed his hands on the back of his chair.

"As for you, Prince Rashad and all your companions: when you tell your king about this, tell him that I fight for my people. Tell him that I value nothing more than the safety and well-being of my subjects and that this conflict will not influence any treaty I signed with Arabia. So spread the news with my blessing, so you can continue the story soon with how the Egypt withstood another threat. For this dive land will _never_ be defeated, as true as Ra will rise over Egypt for thousands of years!"

The Egyptians applauded again and this time the Arabians joined them after short hesitation. The Arabian noble in a red robe bowed to Atem.

"I apologise for my rudeness, my Pharaoh. You are a strong and honest ruler and your people are as courageous as you. This is what I'll report to the king", she said.

"I thank you", Atem said and then turned his head towards the group of men who had stormed inside. They stared at Atem with their eyes wide open, their anger replaced with astonishment. "That your suppliers were killed is a tragedy but that crime shall be pursued. Nevertheless you had no right to enter the palace and talk to me like you did. Guards, bring them into the dungeon. I will decide on their punishment tomorrow. "

The guards obeyed and lead them out of the hall. The musicians started playing a song of praise for the Pharaoh and the people around them joined.

"I hope those commoners all get at least fifty blows with a stick!", Yugi heard a woman behind him say. "You can't talk to the Pharaoh like that!"

"Indeed! I believe every word he said", another woman said and giggled. "He's so strong and handsome. A God on earth, truly."

"We're lucky to live in his kingdom. Though it would be an even greater honour to sleep in his bed, wouldn't it?"

They laughed while Yugi clenched the spoon in his hand. Normally he felt uncomfortable when others talked about Atem like that. But this time he could only agree with them.

Atem had somehow mastered this difficult situation and his subjects loved him even more. Disrespect towards such a manly and superior ruler had to be punished. Yugi's mind travelled back to the fantasy of him dropping a strawberry on the Pharaoh's wonderful chest…what a terrible error to commit towards a God on earth! He deserved punishment for such a carelessness! The Pharaoh would have to take him to the dungeons as well, command him to undress and have a guard chain him up.

He'd be all alone with the Pharaoh in that dark cell. He flinched as he imagined how the Pharaoh took a swing and spanked him with a wooden stick. It would hurt but the fiery tingle on his butt would be satisfaction for both. The Pharaoh would strike again and again and again…Yugi's buttocks turning red from the punishment and growing more sensitive to the pain…he'd hiss and moan until he begged the Pharaoh for forgiveness and ask him to make up for his mistake…the Pharaoh would have mercy on him and loosen the chains…and Yugi would crawl towards the Pharaoh, wrap his arms around his hips…look up at his ruler as he pulled down his skirt…and then…

Yugi had taken another spoonful of yoghurt and enjoyed having it in his mouth…enjoyed sucking on it…and as he imagined it bigger and as a part of Atem a shiver took over his body. Hot and cold alternated and the tingle shook him, crawled under his skin, into his brain and made him feel dizzy. He gave a quiet moan as his vision blurred and he had to hold on to the table to not fall over. He slightly pulled the spoon out of his mouth, then shoved it on, then pulled it out…

Everything around him faded into the background and he closed his eyes, his thoughts fully with Atem. His whole body was engulfed in that tingling sensation and it felt as if he was immersed in bubbling water that tickled him everywhere. He had experienced this so many times before…and had loved it each time…but wasn't there something else about that feeling? Yugi couldn't remember…

But when his brain cleared from the alcohol for a moment the realisation hit him. His eyes snapped open and he froze. His cheeks were burning as he looked down on himself, surrounded by over a hundred people in a crowded hall…and there it was: a bulge between his legs.

"Y-You're not serious, body", he whispered, the spoon still in his mouth.


	12. Confessions pt1

_Yes, it's true! The story is back! I'm sorry for the long break and I hope some of you still care for this fic. Long story short: I moved and it was reeeaaally stressful and I didn't have the time and energy to write. Part 2 of this huge chapter is as good as done and will be released next week. (Pssst, it will be lemony!) I'm back to working regularly on this, so don't fear another huge break. Thanks to everybody who asked if I would continue this. It made me feel appreciated, sniff. Have fun!  
_

* * *

The spoon fell out of Yugi's mouth, back into the bowl of yoghurt.

"Crap", he whispered, grabbed a red cushion next to him and covered the bulge between his legs. "Crap, crap, crap, crap, crap!"

What to do?! There were so many people around him and if one person saw it they'd point it out to someone else! Their disgusted looks, their nasty laughter, their mocking words…no, this couldn't happen! He had to come up with a way out! His brain had to fight the alcohol that slowed down his thoughts as if he was trying to walk through glue.

"Okay, calm down. No one has seen it yet", he said and frantically checked every direction.

"My lord?", a voice behind him said. He flinched and banged his knuckles against the table. The pain almost made him let go of the cushion but he dug his fingers into the fabric and turned his head. It was Isis, in a turquoise dress. Considering her elegant posture she was probably one of the few sober people in the room.

"Y-Yes?", he said and felt his forehead sweat.

"The Pharaoh asks you to come back to his table", she said.

A drop ran over his temple.

"W-Why?", Yugi said.

"I suppose he needs your support right now", she whispered. Yugi grimaced. "Are you all right, my lord?"

"I… Tell him I can't see him right now", he said and turned to his yoghurt again. He grabbed the spoon and nervously poked the contents of the bowl.

"My lord, I think the Pharaoh wouldn't request your presence now unless-"

"I can't! Tell him I can see him tomorrow!", Yugi said, stirring wildly and spilling the yoghurt over the table.

"My lord, he's still the Pharaoh and-"

"There's no way I'm coming with you right now! End of discussion!", Yugi said and knocked the bowl over. A small yoghurt puddle formed at the edge of the table. He looked around but the other people were too busy with their wine and each other to notice. Isis cleared her throat.

"As you wish, my lord", she said, rose and left. Yugi felt sorry already for snapping at her. But now he had to get out of here. He looked around and saw Layla and Mana leaving the dance floor. Both took a goblet of wine from a table. Mana was babbling and laughing and emptied her cup in three gulps. Layla only sipped on hers and her eyes were shifting over the floor.

"Layla! Psst, Layla!", Yugi whispered but she didn't hear him over the other noises. How to draw attention without being noticed by everyone else?

He looked down at the table, took a piece of bread from a plate and threw it in her direction. He was not a good thrower anyway and the alcohol made his aim even worse. The bread landed in a bowl of soup. The Arabian man in front of it looked confused but shrugged and ate it. Yugi missed Layla six more times (two more pieces landed in the soup, which the Arabian ate as well) before he hit her arm. She furrowed her brows, gathered the remaining bread and walked towards Yugi. Mana was busy refilling her cup and didn't notice how Layla left.

"What's wrong with you? Stop wasting food, Yugi!", she said and sat down on the cushion next to him. She placed the bread on the table and shoved two pieces at once into her mouth.

"But that was lying on the – oh, whatever!", he said and moved closer to her. "Layla…problem!"

He nodded at the red cushion on his abdomen. Layla tilted her head as she munched. But her eyes widened when she swallowed.

"Oh! You mean…?", she whispered.

"Yes!", Yugi said, his face so hot he feared to pass out. "Get me out of here! _Please_!"

"Okay! Let me think!", Layla said and ate another slice. Still chewing, she stood up and walked back to Mana who was talking to Sameer, Layla's younger brother. She whispered something into Mana's ear. The sorcerer's apprentice grinned and nodded. She jumped on a chair and cleared her throat.

"Lords and ladies, may I have your attention please!", she said and everyone looked at her. She took a handful of powder from the pouch hanging from her belt and threw it into the air. She snapped her fingers and the powder turned into sparks in all colours of the rainbow. As she moved her hand she sparks took the shape of a falcon that flew above the crowd and screeched. Everyone applauded when the falcon turned into many cheeping chicks. Layla hurried back to Yugi and grabbed his arm.

"Quick!", she whispered and together they staggered out of the hall. The only people they met in the corridors were either drunk nobles or busy servants and neither paid any attention to the two. Yugi looked down at his feet and pressed the red cushion against his abdomen with his sweaty hands until they finally reached the door to his dark chambers. He ran towards his bed and rolled himself up in the cover. He whimpered.

"Come on, it wasn't that bad", Layla said, sat down on the mattress and lit the oil lamp next to them.

"Not that bad?!", Yugi said and poked his head out. "That was the worst! The most embarrassing situation ever! That's it! I'm never leaving this room again! Someone with so little self-control should be locked away! I'm a disgrace for humanity!"

"That's a little exaggerated", she said and stroked his hair. "You're surely not the first person who-"

"I don't care!", Yugi said and pulled the cover over his head again. "I'm staying here! Forever!"

Layla sighed.

"Okay, then. I'll have to go back now. We can talk later if you want", she said and stood up. Yugi heard the door close behind her and screwed up his eyes.

How could his body betray him like that? The alcohol had loosened the control his head usually had (to a certain degree) over his feelings. He should never have touched the wine in Atem's sexy presence! Yugi hit his head with the ball of his hand and cursed himself and Atem' attractiveness.

He sniffled back his tears of shame. The air was cooler and fresher than in the hall. It was quiet except for some voices in the distance and the chirping of the crickets outside. He slightly raised the covers and saw next to the flickering lamp the vial of moon rose oil, the scent he associated with his first time with Atem. Everything underneath his belt was throbbing with desire, even more now that he was alone and his panic had subsided. Yugi bit his lip.

After he had sunk that low there was nothing to lose, right? His hand wandered over his belly and over the bulge between his legs. What had he imagined again in the hall? Right, how the Pharaoh would spank Yugi until he was allowed to ask the Pharaoh for forgiveness by kneeling before him and… Yugi gave a deep yet quiet groan. If he had been standing he'd have trouble with his balance now but who cared?

Yugi felt himself becoming harder as he imagined the Pharaoh playing with his hair while Yugi was pleasing him. Surely the Pharaoh would fill his mouth perfectly and Yugi would do his best, kissing, licking and sucking on the manhood of the most powerful man in all of Egypt, a God on earth…

Yugi heaved deep sighs as he gently rubbed that sensitive area again and again. A grin spread on his face and his hand slid underneath his tunic and searched for away into his underwear. He couldn't stop; he needed more; it felt good, oh so good…

BANG.

Yugi shot upright when the door was smashed open. In the door frame stood Atem in his deep blue skirt, the cheetah pelt around his torso and the nemes headdress covering his hair. His eyes were accentuated by dark make-up that made his angry face look even fiercer.

"So what excuse do you have this time?", he said and slammed the door shut. "How in Ra's name are you justifying letting me down after what just happened?" Yugi swallowed. He knew he should be worried but all he could think about was that his fantasy seemed to be coming true. The furious Pharaoh had come into his bed room and was now about to punish him, wasn't he?! "Well?!"

Yugi flinched, returned to reality and realised that, even though Atem couldn't see it under the blanket. Yugi's hand was still underneath his tunic. He pulled it back and tucked up his legs.

"What do you…it went well, didn't it?", he said, trying to keep his slack tongue from slurring.

"Went well?! I swear I'm going to have the person whipped who let those damn commoners into the palace! The Arabians will decide that Egypt is too unstable for any new contracts and maybe they'll try to revoke the ones they already signed! If panic spreads my nobles will leave for their lands and they'll take their soldiers with them and how am I supposed to fight the heathens then?!", he said and stomped his foot.

"But weren't they all on your-"

"I won over a crowd of drunk people, big deal! Once they've sobered up they won't trust me that blindly any more! But that's not why I'm here", he said and approached Yugi's bed. "Why did you quit me _again_?"

Yugi felt so submissive as he looked up at the Pharaoh who cast his angry gaze over him. Blood was pumping through his nether region at the danger of receiving a punishment from a God on earth.

'Focus!', Yugi thought.

"Well…I had a headache, okay?!", he said.

"Oh, really? Because I just met Layla in the corridor and she told me it was something with your stomach", Atem said and pulled Yugi's cover. He grabbed it just in time before Atem could see his abdomen. "I've had it with your lies! You're telling me _now_!"

"Stop it!", Yugi squeaked and clung to the blanket, trying to ignore how much the Pharaoh's imperative voice made his heart race. Atem let go and Yugi wrapped the blanket around himself as he stood up and staggered away from Atem. "Okay, okay, I'll tell you tomorrow but-"

Atem grabbed Yugi's wrists and pushed him against the cool stone wall. His head was spinning both from the alcohol and Atem's dominance.

"No", Atem said, his face so close that Yugi could feel his breath on his cheeks. "You're telling me _now_."

The cover slid down Yugi's shoulder but tangled up in his necklace and the golden chain that was his belt, so it was still covering his secret. He couldn't think of any words. If Atem came any closer he'd feel the hump between Yugi's thighs. Or maybe Yugi could move his hips a little forward and rub himself against Atem? Would Yugi feel him stiffen as well? Would it soothe the Pharaoh's anger a little? Or even fuel it?

"I've been patient enough! What's the sense of a relationship when we're never there for each other? I want to know your secret _now_!"

'My secret is that I'm bad, so incredibly bad! Punish me! Put me over your knee and spank the hell out of me! I swear I'll be better, I'll do whatever you want, my Pharaoh! Blow job, hand job, foot job, I'll do it all!', he thought and had to bite his tongue to let nothing slip out. 'What am I thinking?! I have to get away from him!'

His will to hold all this back was only thin string that was about to snap. He tried to wriggle free but Atem's grip around his wrists was too tight. Why, of course the Pharaoh was stronger than him! He was the most powerful person in all of Egypt; he ruled over his people and over Yugi as well. If only the Pharaoh would command him to undress, kneel down on the bed and…

"Come on, say something! Why do we even have this relationship?! What in Ra's name do you want?", Atem said and Yugi screwed up his eyes. His member was throbbing so hard it hurt.

'What I want? I want you to bang me! The bed, the wall, the floor, I don't care! Just bang me!'

The pain in his loins was growing even stronger and as much as he loathed it, something about it felt sweet. How far could he push the Pharaoh? The more he provoked him the worse his punishment would be. It was like playing with fire and it was the most exciting game Yugi had ever played.

But then Atem gave a frustrated sound, let go of Yugi and walked towards the desk. Yugi made a step forward, wanted to hug the Pharaoh's sexy chest from behind and whisper his dirty thoughts into his ear. But he stumbled over the cover hanging off his necklace and chain belt and both tore open. Yugi fell, hit the stool next to his bed and the things on top of it scattered over the floor. The impact with the hard, cool stone tiles and the pain in his left side tore his sexy thoughts into shreds and let his common sense through instead. He pulled the cover over his belly one moment before Atem turned around.

"Partner!", he said, rushed towards Yugi and knelt down. "Here, let me help you…"

He wrapped one arm around Yugi's shoulders, the other around his hips. Yugi's breath stopped when his abdomen almost touched Atem and his loins pulsated so intensely he would have moaned if he hadn't bitten his lip. Yugi pushed Atem away and crawled to his bed, digging his fingers into the mattress.

"Stay away from me!", Yugi said, even though his body wanted to shout the opposite. "You can't help me because you're the problem! I can't stand it any longer! Go away, leave me alone, just go!"

He buried his face in his hands and waited. He felt the little breeze Atem caused when he stood up and left the room without any other word. The door slamming shut was his cue to to look up and let his hands finally take care of the pain between his legs. Once underneath his underwear his fingers needed only a few strokes to give himself the release he needed so much. Yugi threw back his head, moaned and dug his other hand into the cover. The pleasure was so intense everything went black for a moment and feared he might pass out. He didn't notice he had tipped over until he felt the cold of the tiles on his cheek. He stretched, still drunk on the pleasure and the alcohol and didn't realise until he was able to sit back up that he had said something awful to Atem.

* * *

Yugi's dreams were chaotic and he still felt tired when dawn woke him. In the soft morning light he saw that the vial of the moon rose oil was lying on the floor with a crack. In his clumsiness he had smashed it, just like Atem's feelings. The memory made him cringe and he stretched out his hand to pick the vial up. But he lost his balance, fell out of the bed and hit his head against the stool next to it.

"For Ra's sake, can't I do anything right?", he said and rubbed his head. The dull pain made the headache from his hangover even worse. He felt so feeble that even crawling back into his bed took him all the strength of his limbs. He pressed his face against the pillow and mumbled: "That pain is the least I deserve for hurting the other me…why did I drink that much? Why didn't I lock the door? Why didn't I…do anything different from what I did? I'm so stupid, stupid, stupid!"

He banged his head against the pillow but his vision blurred and nausea overcame him.

"My lord, can I help you?", a voice behind him asked and Yugi was even too exhausted to give a wince. He slowly turned his head and saw a servant.

"Uhm…did you want to wake me? I'd rather sleep another day or two", Yugi said.

"I'm sorry, my lord. But the ship to Luxor will set off in a few hours. Don't you remember?", he asked. Yugi furrowed his brows.

"No, I…I had a lot of other things on my mind", he said. Next to showing the Arabians a different location they would also visit the marble quarries outside of Luxor. Marble was an important export of Egypt, not only to Arabia. "By Ra, who scheduled this? The entire palace must have a hangover."

"Well, that's not far from the truth", the servant said. "No one expected the grape harvest so early that we could share it with the Arabians, so the banquet wasn't planned when the trip was scheduled. I could bring you a brew against your hangover if you like."

The brew tasted bitter but Yugi forced himself to down five cups of it. The servant promised him that he'd feel better by the time the ship would take off. A part of Yugi wanted to sleep until then but he had to talk to Layla and tell her about his stupidity, so he got up and slipped into a simple, white tunic with a blue, thick cloth belt around his hips.

His legs were as heavy as stone as he forced himself to place one foot in front of another. Servants were hurrying from room to room with crates and sacks in their arms. Their steps and voices fuelled Yugi's headache and he closed his eyes and rubbed his temples. He bumped into a pillar, apologised to it and resumed his way. Only when he felt the soft carpet below his bare feet he realised he had wandered into the east wing. He wanted to turn around and leave before Atem would walk out of his chambers. But then he heard his boyfriend's voice, followed by that of Rashad.

"I still can't believe those commoners made it into the palace. It's outrageous", Atem said and gave a frustrated sigh.

"Do you at least know who screwed this up?", Rashad asked.

Yugi knew he shouldn't eavesdrop on them but he had to know how Atem was doing after last night. The door to the drawing room stood ajar and Yugi peeped inside. Atem and Rashad were sitting at a small table and playing a game of Scarab Hunt. Atem was dressed in a simple, blue tunic and his face was without make-up. His eyes looked tired and he cupped his face with one hand. Rashad however had donned wide, purple pants and a white, sleeveless garment. He wore jewellery and his hair was tied up in a pony tail. He moved one of his game pieces.

"I do know. And from today on he's banned from the palace", Atem said grimly. "Look, I really need you to put in a good word for me with your father. I can't afford to loose any-"

Rashad rose from his chair and hit Atem's head with his flat hand.

"Why are you even asking me that? Of course I won't let you down!", Rashad said and sank back into his chair. He sighed. "You changed a lot since Cyprus."

Atem ruffled his hair.

"I know. But I had to", Atem said and moved another scarab.

"Hmm", Rashad said. For a moment you could only hear the rustling of the palm trees outside. "Hey, do you think Ektor ever found that treasure he always boasted about?"

"No", Atem said and laughed. "I think he still sits in Aella's bar every night and tells everyone his made-up stories if they want to hear them or not."

"And we even fell for them in our first weeks. We were so green!", Rashad said and chuckled. "Ektor, Aella, Hermera, Myrina, Lady Esais, Kharon, Athos and all the others…I hope they're still as happy as we all were back then."

Atem gave a dreamy smile.

"Yeah, we really were", he said. "We were so lucky. I never felt alone back then…unlike now."

"Unlike now? What about Yugi?", Rashad asked and gathered two of Atem's scarabs in one move. Yugi's innards contracted at the sound of his name.

"Yeah, what about him?", Atem mumbled. Yugi gulped. "We had a fight last night and…I can't go into details but I think we got some serious trouble."

"How serious?", Rashad said. The longer the silence between them grew the stronger the pain in Yugi's chest became.

"So serious that I…I can't go on like this", Atem said. Yugi froze.

"That doesn't sound good. At all", Rashad mumbled. "Luxor will be boring without you. But I understand that you need some time to think about your relationship."

"Thanks. With all the chaos going on I don't know when I'll get another day with the palace so empty and quiet. I can't keep waiting for him to confide me with his secrets. I need to decide what to do about him", Atem said.

Yugi placed a palm on his chest, trying to ease the pain but it didn't help. His legs carried him away, out of the east wing and into Layla's chambers. She was lying on a lounger on her balcony and eating small honey cakes. He sat down next to her , chewing on his lower lip. Layla's eyes widened in concern.

"Something bad happened, huh?", she asked.

Yugi took a deep breath and told her about last night and what he had just heard. She munched another honey cake while he spoke and handed him one when he had finished.

"Oh Yugi, that sounds bad indeed", Layla said and gave him a hug. His stomach felt too queasy to eat and he placed the honey cake back on the plate. He put his arms around Layla and leaned his forehead against her shoulder.

"I don't want him to break up with me. I want to be with him forever", he mumbled. "What should I do?"

"Isn't that obvious?", she said, loosened the hug and lifted his chin with one finger. "You can't hide your feelings forever. Sure, you can try but you see what it might lead to."

Yugi gave a sound of pain.

"B-But…but…"

"No buts!", Layla said and shoved a cake into his mouth. "Tell you what: You will stay here as well and when we're back from Luxor tomorrow I want to see you two arm in arm and happy."

Yugi chewed. He had to face the truth: If he told Atem about his feelings he might reject Yugi but if he didn't their relationship was at stake at any rate. He swallowed.

"Fine…I…I'll try", Yugi said and let a hand run through his hair.

"You know what I told you once? Atem likes you more than anyone else and he wants to make you happy. That's still true. Don't forget it", Layla said gently.

"A-All right", Yugi said and clenched the skirt of his tunic. "Wish me luck, okay?"

Layla caressed his cheek.

"I don't think I have to", she said.

* * *

Officially Atem was "not feeling well" and Seto lead the group in his stead. Yugi saw Layla and Rashad off at the palace's harbour and waved as they sailed into the morning sun together with a hungover group of other nobles. Back in his room Yugi took a feathered hand fan from a shelf and twirled it in his hand. By then his head was feeling clearer thanks to the brew. The perfect mood for thinking!

"Okay…first I will apologise for hurting him and for…everything else. And then comes…well, the other part", Yugi said. He was pacing back and forth and practised his words in front of Amerys who had sneaked into his warm bed. He was sleeping most of the time and when he was awake Yugi played with him and the fan.

Piecing together an apology was the easy part. But when it came to confessing his feelings he'd stutter, loose his train of thought and babble about something else. He'd become so nervous that he'd wave his fan so hard it flew out of his hand several times, almost hitting Amerys in the process. Yugi would apologise to him, knead his fluffy body and start again.

Around midday he asked a servant to bring his lunch to his room. They served him Ta'amiya , Atem's favourite food. Was he having the same? If only Yugi could see Atem's smile as they placed his plate in front of him. Yugi ate his portion together with a salad and bread and drew the curtains afterwards. He felt tired and lay down but he couldn't nap. What was Atem doing? Sleeping? Taking a ride? Preparing his words for their break-up?

"No!", Yugi said and clutched Amerys next to him. The tomcat gave an annoyed "meow". "It's not _that_ bad. I can still fix this, right Amerys?"

There was only one way to find out. He practised his apology and confession again and again. For the latter he came up with a hundred different versions and they all sounded clumsy. But as the early afternoon passed he couldn't stand the wait any longer. What if Atem knocked on his door first and told him that he didn't want to be Yugi's boyfriend any more? That couldn't happen!

He was sitting on the edge of the bed, the fan in his hand and his heels bobbing up and down.

"Okay. I need to do this and I need to do this now. I changed, right? I changed thanks to _him_. And now I have to prove it. For him, for me, for us", he said and rose, his stomach feeling like a void. "No – backing – out."

He repeated those three words again and again as he walked into the east wing. He stopped right before the door to Atem's bed room, slowly raised his arm and gently knocked. As he waited he had to remind himself to breathe but he air felt heavy and thick. Finally steps were getting louder and then the door opened. Yugi's heart skipped a beat when he saw Atem, still wearing only the blue tunic, no jewellery, no make-up, no shoes. For a moment Yugi thought the corners of Atem's mouth curled into a smile but then he cleared his throat.

"Partner, I didn't expect you. I thought you were in Luxor like everyone else", he said, his lips a straight line. Yugi swallowed.

"If I'm not disturbing you, do you think we could talk? For real", Yugi said, relieved that his voice didn't fail him. Atem stepped aside, let him in and closed the door. He gestured towards a cream divan and they sat down on it, side by side with some distance between them. Yugi fanned himself, even though a breeze was coming through a window hole. He took a deep breath.

"Okay…I'm here to apologise. You have to go through a lot and I wasn't there for you, even though you needed me. I lied to you every time I said I'd tell you tomorrow about the reasons for why I've been avoiding you. I've been keeping a secret from you that…partly…involves you too. I know you care for me as much as I care for you and how much my rejection must have hurt you. I'm sorry for all the frustration, anger and worry I put you through. I'm sorry", Yugi said. He gasped for air and fanned himself. Atem was sipping on a cup of cherry juice. He looked down at the crimson liquid and licked his lips.

"Thank you", he said. "I appreciate that you came here and told me all that. I knew you have a secret but…I really need to know what that is. You said yourself that it involves me and I can't take much more of…how it's been going."

Yugi scratched his foot with the toes of the other. He clutched the fan so tightly it might break. His heart was pounding against his chest, as if it wanted to jump out and run away, just like the rest of his body.

'No – backing – out', he repeated in thought.

"I know…and I _want_ to tell you", he said, his eyes on his legs. "It just…it's not going to be easy for me."

Yugi flinched when Atem took his sweaty palm. His hands were as gentle and soft as always, even though he felt a scratch, probably a result if the sparring with Rashad.

"You needed me too, didn't you?", he said.

"You…could say so", Yugi said and let the feathers brush over his chin. His chest felt as if someone was squeezing it. "The thing is…I never had someone, like a boyfriend or a girlfriend who I could talk to about this…and I'm really scared that you…won't like me any more once you know."

"I will always like you. More than that", Atem said and caressed Yugi's cheek with one finger.

"Yeah, you say that _now_", Yugi said and shuddered when a cold breeze brushed his neck. His tongue felt too big and clumsy to form any words. But he had to. For their relationship. "I think it began on the day Layla and Rashad arrived…and I noticed something and…it's been on my mind since then…" Good! Starting chronologically was a good idea! "And on the next day we took that ride and in the night after I…uhm, well…I was incredibly ashamed afterwards and I couldn't look you in the eyes any more but it happened again and again but then we had that fight and well, it was only one week but it felt so incredibly long to me and when you kissed me that one night it all came back and it was so much worse than before and it was so bad it became ridiculous and it still is and then you wore that headdress and there's something about it, I mean, I know it's only for official purposes but maybe it's about the colours too and I mean they're beautiful and blue stands for-"

"Partner", Atem said gently and stroked Yugi's hand with his thumb. "I don't understand a word."

Yugi's mouth was dry and his cheeks hot, like the desert.

"I knew this would happen, that I'd just babble and it wouldn't make any sense and I've been practising but I'd always babble and I really don't know what made me think it'd work out now but I was just so nervous that you'd-"

Atem grabbed Yugi's shoulders and made him turn towards himself. Yugi's hand was so shaky he dropped the fan. His face felt hotter than lava and had to be as red as Atem's cherry juice on the table next to the divan. Atem cupped his burning cheek and he looked up at his worried face.

"Just say it", Atem said. His tongue was about to break through with the dirty, vulgar answer but he pressed his lips together as if they were the fence holding back a wild animal. Yugi shook his head. "Partner, whatever it is I'm sure we can figure this out. You can tell me. You could always tell me anything."

His palms were sweaty and his body couldn't have been shakier if had to face a hungry lion. It would be just one sentence and his tongue silently formed it again and again. He had to bite his lip to keep it contained. Why was it only that one sentence that he could come up with? Weren't there other expressions for it?! More subtle and tasteful ones?

"I can't say it because there's no decent way of saying it!", Yugi barely forced himself to say instead and covered his mouth with his palms afterwards. He couldn't shock Atem with his dirtiness just like that! What if he walked away immediately? He began to chew the inside of his cheek but his tongue still formed those words. He knew from Atem's confused look that the movements of his jaw had to look really weird.

"Partner, what in Ra's name is wrong with you?", Atem said and then suddenly Yugi bit his tongue and the pain made him involuntarily open his mouth and the sentence raced through the open door and Yugi heard himself yell from the bottom of his heart:

"I AM EXTREMELY HORNY FOR YOU!"

Atem's eyes widened and he recoiled as if Yugi had hit him in the face. Yugi screwed up his eyes and hid his burning face in his hands. The silence physically hurt him. It was as if he was completely tied up by ropes and one of them was wrapped around his throat, making breathing nearly impossible.

"E-Excuse me, what?", Atem said. All Yugi could detect in his voice was confusion. Was that all?! Wasn't he anything else, disgusted, angry, happy?! Anything! He still felt completely stiff and unable to move.

"Y-You heard it. I'm not going to say it again!", Yugi squeaked, his throat still feeling as if he was being strangled. He endured an eternity of silence, wondering why his short breath wasn't causing him to pass out already. And then the worst possible thing happened: Atem laughed.

Yugi looked up, not really controlling the movement, like in trance. Atem threw back his head, covered his face and laughed deeply, his belly heaving up and down. Even a tear was running down his cheek. It was like the imaginary ropes tying Yugi up were now so tight that he was completely numb. And then they suddenly all ripped when Yugi jumped up, grabbed a cushion and hit Atem with it again and again.

"You jackass! Do you know much courage it took me to come here and tell you this?! Just…screw you, Atem! Screw you!", he said, his voice as shaky as his fingers. The cushion flew out of his hand and a part of him wanted to beat Atem up with his hands. But he felt a lump in his throat and turned around before Atem could laugh at him crying as well. He hurried towards the door but Atem shot up and hugged Yugi from behind.

"Partner, no, no, no…I'm not laughing at you. I'm laughing at myself", Atem said, catching his breath. Yugi freed himself and sniffled back his tears.

"Are you now?", he said and wiped the corners of his eyes.

"Yes", Atem said gently. "I thought you were…unhappy."

Yugi turned around, his brows furrowed.

"Unhappy?", he repeated. Atem scratched his head, his eyes on his bare feet.

"I thought you regret having left behind your entire life for me. That you were thinking about a way to go back. That you were slipping away from me and there was nothing I could do against it."

Yugi gulped.

"I never expected you'd think…that", he whispered. "I do miss my time and how couldn't I? It was my home for 18 years. But I never regretted my decision for one moment. The only thing I regretted was having let you go back then."

Atem wrapped his arms around Yugi and gave a sigh and Yugi knew that it was a sign of great relief. That with that sigh Atem could let go of many fears and awful thoughts. Yugi felt sorry for having been the cause of all that and returned the hug. How gently and strong Atem was, how safe and loved Yugi felt in those warm arms. He knew that this was where he belonged. How had he been able to live without that feeling for so long? For a moment Yugi forgot everything else, until Atem spoke again.

"So…you're horny for me, huh?"

Yugi pressed his blushing face against Atem's shoulder and his fingers clung to the back of his tunic.

"Y-Yes", he croaked.

"So every time you avoided me what you really wanted was…"

"Y-Yes!", Yugi squeaked. "I know it I was being ridiculous but…you're so inhumanly attractive!"

"I am?", Atem said.

"Of course! Don't tell me you don't know! I hear people talk about you all the time! They all wish you'd…well, bed them! How could I be any different?", Yugi said and soaked in the minty scent of his clothes.

"But if you want me, why did you hide it?", Atem said.

"Because…you're in so much stress and I thought…everyone wants something from you…and after a long day you don't need another person waiting for you with their…expectations", Yugi said. "And…"

"And…?", Atem said. Yugi pressed his cheek tighter against Atem's shoulder.

"And…I was…I still am…so ashamed of all this. I never had such thoughts with a real person in mind before. They were all just actors, far away from me and they knew what people would do when others saw their…work. But with you it's so different, so much more…addictive because there's that opportunity that it could really happen. I couldn't…I _can't_ stop doing it and I feel so ashamed afterwards and…I can't say such things! I can't tell you that I…", Yugi said.

When he stopped Atem's hug tightened and he gave a sound, something between a little moan and a gasp. It sounded…excited?

He guided Yugi to his bed. They sat down and Atem kissed him, his hand cupping Yugi's cheek. Yugi tasted a hint of cherry juice from his gentle lips and a little bit of – could it be? - passion.

"Please say it. For me", he said and kissed Yugi again. "Please, partner."

That fiend! He knew Yugi couldn't resist when Atem tempted him with kisses. He tried to fight the urge to give in but he was distracted by Atem's soft and perfect lips.

"I…I…", Yugi began between two kisses. His voice was the quietest whisper he had ever given. Atem pulled him into another hug, his lips gliding over Yugi's neck and after a little moan the words tumbled out of his mouth: "I masturbate to you…almost every night…and I love it…I love it more than anything I've ever done." Yugi covered his mouth, freed himself and turned his back on Atem. "And now you're disgusted, aren't you?"

"Nonsense", Atem said. "I'm rather…flattered."

"No, you're not!", Yugi said. "You don't understand how…desperate I am. How greedy and obsessed. I'll take anything you say or do as an opportunity to…touch myself. You don't understand what it's like to want someone so badly and just having to vent it somehow, no matter how dirty and ashamed it makes you feel!"

"Why do you think I don't know?"

"You're handsome and the Pharaoh! Everyone would throw themselves at you! No one is that far away from you that you _need_ to find another way to…release pressure", Yugi said.

"But you are", Atem whispered and wrapped his arms around Yugi from behind. Both Atem's words and his touch took Yugi's breath away. "I admit I haven't had the energy lately to be…_obsessed_ with it but…in the morning after exercising I always take a bath. After some time I ask the servants to leave me alone and then in mind it's just…you and me."

In thought Yugi checked what he had heard again and again. Atem had really said it. Atem really did _it_. With Yugi in mind. A part of him wanted to give a squeak of joy but he didn't dare to. He gave a whimper instead.

"B-But you're always so self-composed…!",, he whispered.

"Well, that's the mask I've been trained to wear every day, yes. But you know better than anyone that it's just that: a mask…don't you?", Atem said.

"Y-Yes but I didn't think it applies to that part as well", Yugi said. "Besides you're handsome and I'm just…me."

"You still think you're not attractive to me? Silly you", Atem whispered and tightened the hug. Yugi tilted his head to the right when Atem kissed his neck. "I want nothing more than to hold that beautiful, slim body of yours as tightly as I can. I want to know everything about you…where and how you like being touched…what makes you moan and call for me…I want you…my partner…"

Atem's hand gently ran over Yugi's chest and he gasped as he felt his nipples tighten.

"I…I want the same with you… You're my other me… I want you like I never wanted anyone before", Yugi said. Atem squeezed him and gave a soft groan. Yugi turned around, threw himself into Atem's arms. They lost their balance and tipped over, Atem lying on top of Yugi. The warmth and weight of Atem's body made Yugi's blood race through his veins. He looked straight into Atem's lilac eyes and said: "I want to…I want to share my body with you again…but this time I want to…" His fingers clutched Atem's tunic, pulling him as close as possible. "I want to sleep with you…so much…"

Atem closed his eyes in relish, enjoying every of Yugi's words. He bent down, kissed Yugi and nibbled on his bottom lip. Yugi opened his mouth a little and Atem's tongue eagerly accepted the invitation. They kissed until they had to take a breath and as they looked into each other's eyes Yugi knew that Atem's look of desire was a reflection of his own.

"Partner…if that's how we both feel…I can have the bath with the moon rose oil prepared for tonight", Atem whispered.

"T-Tonight?", he said.

"Everyone's in Luxor…we're pretty much for ourselves…and it'll be some time until we get another… But it's your choice. I'm ready, I'm willing… Say one word and we'll make this night…_the_ night", Atem said. His lips touched Yugi's again and as Atem's tongue invaded his mouth Yugi could feel Atem's longing, the passion that was ready to take him over and make Yugi his. It was so new and strange and even a little scary to feel desired, to know that Atem was eager to do _it_, that what had seemed so far away yesterday had now come so close with one big jump. But Yugi knew that this was what he had dreamed of every time his hand had wandered lower and lower. Every time had been a preparation for this moment. His answer was clear.

"Yes", he whispered between two kisses. "Let's do…this."

Atem's lips curled into a happy smile and so did Yugi's. The decision felt weird, overwhelming and right.

Atem sat up and so did Yugi, even though his arms still felt weak from the excitement. He took Yugi's hand and kissed it.

"I'll go and have everything prepared. I…I can't wait", he said and his cheeks flushed a little.

"M-Me neither", Yugi said and gave an insecure, little laugh.


	13. Confessions pt2

_**LEMON** ahead! Also, thank you all so much for your kind reaction to the new chapter! I wouldn't have thought that people had still been waiting for this. :)  
_

* * *

Eight. That's how many times Yugi could fold his napkin. His hands were unsteady and the creases uneven. Yet he folded it again and again until he'd have to undo it and then the procedure began anew.

Dusk was falling and the first stars had already come out. The oil lamps engulfed the dining room in a soft, yellowish light, reflected by their golden goblets and plates. They were only having light snacks, some slices of honey bread, some figs, plums and nuts; things that wouldn't lie heavily in their stomachs. Yugi took an almond and chewed it but had to force it down his throat. It felt narrow and sticky and swallowing was uncomfortable.

He glanced at Atem on the chair across from him. He was pushing the crumbs on his plate from one spot to another. Their eyes met and Yugi focussed on his napkin again. Somewhere a dog barked and frogs croaked.

"It should be ready soon", Atem said and Yugi gave a wince.

"W-What?", he said, his eyes still on the napkin.

"The bath."

"Oh", Yugi said and folded it once more. One, two three, four five…

"You know, I had some other instructions. That's why it's taking so long", Atem said.

"Other instructions…?", Yugi said and carefully raised his head.

"You'll see", Atem said and fidgeted with the hem of his short sleeve. "I really hope you'll like it…"

"I'm sure I will", Yugi said and gave a shy smile. Atem returned it and Yugi felt warmth creeping upon his cheeks. He looked down at his napkin. Six, seven, eight, unfold. One, two…

He had thought that he and Atem would be inseparable when the moment was coming nearer, that their foreplay would begin already with hugs and kisses and caresses, that their passion would steadily grow the closer _the_ night was. But the only thing becoming stronger every moment was the feeling of his intestines being knotted together. He didn't even dare to eat and drink much, fearing that he could burp or fart and ruin the whole night.

But what if he would have a circulatory collapse instead? Atem's handsomeness had caused him dizziness before and with an empty stomach it may become so intense he'd pass out! How embarrassing it would be to faint before Atem while being naked! Yugi gulped. Soon that table, their clothes, the space between them would disappear and he'd be closer to Atem than he'd ever been to anyone. It had been a dream for so long…was it really about to become reality…?

Yugi hit his knee against the table when a servant entered and bowed.

"My Pharaoh, the bath is ready", he said and Yugi's heart skipped a beat.

"Thank you", Atem said and the servant left. Yugi's fingers tensed up and clenched his napkin. Atem stood up, circled the table and stretched out a hand to Yugi. He slowly looked up at him, like a cornered bunny at its hunter.

"Shall we…?", Atem said. Yugi placed his sweaty palm in Atem's hand and rose. He stumbled because of the throbbing pain in his knee and stepped on Atem's foot.

"S-Sorry!", Yugi said and looked down.

"It's fine", Atem said.

They silently walked next to each other through the corridors, their steps synchronized. The air was becoming warmer the closer they they came to the bathing chambers and finally entered them. The first room had a wooden partition wall and some stools and shelves. The same servant from before placed two white towels on a small table.

"My Pharaoh, do you want me to undress you?", he said and Yugi's eyes widened. But then he remembered that the Pharaoh had servants dress and undress him all the time. It was no suggestive question.

"No, thanks", Atem said and the servant left.

For a moment they just stood there, listening to the pouring of water from another room. Yugi took a step back when Atem began untying his golden belt and dropped it on the floor. His hands grabbed the hem of his tunic's skirt and he was about to pull it over his head. But before Yugi could see anything he screwed up his eyes, grabbed his towel and hurried behind the partition wall. He heard Atem's clothes fall to the floor and a slight crunching of rattan when he sat down on a stool.

"Take your time, partner", he said patiently. Yugi nodded but then realised that Atem couldn't see him.

"Y-Yes", he croaked. He flung the towel over the partition and then looked down on himself. He untied the thick, blue ribbon around his hips and hung it next to the towel. He wanted to pull his tunic over his head but his fingers became cramped. The movements were the same as usual. He had dressed and undressed countless times before. But he had never taken his clothes off for someone he liked, someone he desired.

After a deep breath and a quick movement he rid himself of the tunic and then his underwear. Yugi had never felt this _naked_ before. It wasn't just a state of being without clothes. He was about to expose himself to another person, show him everything including his flaws. He had a small mole on his lower back, a scar where his appendix had been removed at age twelve and some flab where Atem had well-trained abs. What would Atem think? Would he be disappointed? Would Yugi be able to read it in his face?

Yugi took the towel and quickly wrapped it around his hips. He shivered and rubbed his upper arms that were full of goose-bumps. He held his breath when he heard steps and saw Atem's shadow from around the partition.

"Partner? You okay?", he said.

"I'm fine", Yugi said.

"Is it okay if I come and…look at you?", Atem said. Yugi gulped.

"O-Okay", he said and wanted to add 'but don't expect too much' but before his lips could open Atem circled the partition and Yugi's heart stopped.

Another white towel was hanging around his hips; other than that Atem wore nothing. His legs and arms were slim but trained, his abs well-defined and his shoulders looked soft and round. All of Atem's skin seemed so smooth and flawless and its amber colour had an even more captivating shade in the light of the sunset. Yugi held his breath. All of this was so close now, not in a coincidence or because Yugi spied on him from afar. Now Atem was almost naked for _him_ and no one else.

He gasped when he realised that he had stopped breathing and hammered his chest, heat stealing into his face. But when he looked at Atem's face he realised that he was returning the lustful stare. Atem's eyes examined every inch of Yugi and for a moment Yugi wanted to turn away. But he saw the longing in Atem's eyes and how he bit his bottom lip with a slight grin.

Yugi almost couldn't believe it but it seemed that Atem enjoyed the sight at Yugi. It was a new and strange sensation but feeling desired has something…flattering, something that made him feel a little less fragile. He played with his hands, not sure where to put them so he wouldn't ruin Atem's view on him. Yugi looked down and swallowed. He heard steps and Atem's feet appeared before his. He took Yugi's hands and kissed his forehead.

"Nervous?", he whispered, his lips still touching Yugi's skin.

Yugi gulped and gave a quiet "mh-hmm".

"I thought so", Atem said gently. "So I prepared something else."

He guided Yugi towards the door and into the next room. The air here was even warmer and thicker. Shelves on the walls were full of vials with liquids in all all colours from bright red to deep purple. Oil lamps were glowing on a soft light. Two women were waiting next to cushioned massage tables. They bowed as Atem and Yugi entered.

"It's my personal remedy against pretty much everything", Atem said, playing with Yugi's fingers in his hand. "Massages loose muscle tensions, stimulate the flow of your blood, prevent inflammations and cramps. But apart from the physical effects, it's like a break from everything. After a stressful day I couldn't live without a massage any more. Nailah had quite some work with me in the last weeks." One of the masseuses gave a small yet proud smile when Atem gestured towards her. "It relaxes you, calms down your heartbeat…I thought it'd be a help for us and especially you."

"That's a really lovely thought", Yugi said but was confused when he heard how shaky is voice sounded.

"Are you sure…?", Atem asked.

"Y-Yes…I…", Yugi began but his weak voice was stating the opposite again. What was wrong? "I do like the thought and I'm curious. I never had a massage before…" And then Yugi understood. Meanwhile, the two women had the decency to pretend checking and rearranging the various oils. Yugi stepped closer to Atem and lowered his voice. "I guess the thing is…the reason why I didn't have a massage before is that naked skin, especially mine, is a very private thing for me. That's why I don't have servants dress or bathe me either. So this is kind of an effort for me to…"

"Oh!", Atem said and scratched his head. "I didn't consider… How stupid of me. Don't worry, I'll-"

He was about to turn to the servants but Yugi pulled Atem's hand.

"Wait. I said this is an effort for me but I didn't say that I don't want it. I do want it", Yugi said.

"But you do know that you don't have to do this just to please me, right?", Atem said.

"Of course I do. I really want to try it. And I think you're right, that it could help me relax", Yugi said. Atem looked into Yugi's unblinking eyes, searching for a sign of doubt but finding none. He kissed Yugi's cheek near his ear.

"Say stop as soon as it's uncomfortable, yes?", he whispered.

"Yes", Yugi said, his voice steady. That was one of the reasons they were here. Atem was always conscious of Yugi's boundaries and he'd never want to cross them. In his presence Yugi could feel safe. The side of Atem's hand brushed Yugi's cheek.

"You're very brave", he whispered.

"Thank you", Yugi whispered, his face feeling warm, not only from the steam.

As Yugi lay down on the cushioned massage table it was unexpectedly comfortable. Atem stretched out his hand, lying on the bank the Yugi's right. He took it and their fingers entwined. Yugi knew that Atem would notice every change in pressure and make sure that Yugi was comfortable.

The masseuse's fingers ran over Yugi's back, stretching his skin and searching for tensions. Yugi gave a small groan when she kneaded the muscles around his neck. She slightly moistened her hands with an oil that smelled like a combination of lemon and ginger and started working on his neck. First Yugi thought that her gentle hands would never succeed. Him and Atem as good as naked together in a room with two women touching them – that was too awkward after all! But Yugi couldn't ignore how skilled her hands were and how precisely she found every difficult spot and then loosened them with little movements. Atem had closed his eyes as soon as his massage had begun. His masseuse seemed to know exactly how to treat him.

Yugi tried to get used to a new thought. To his masseuse he was not an almost naked stranger she had to touch. He was a body, a back, a bunch of muscles she was trying to figure out and release from tension. The thought was easy to accept once made up and Yugi closed his eyes and gave Atem's hand a gentle squeeze.

As his back and the rest of his body grew more and more relaxed he gave little moans and sighs. After a while he began to feel like a puddle that had been poured onto the table. Only holding Atem's hand reminded him that he hadn't become a liquid by now.

Her touches became slighter until she was back to the gentle caresses from the beginning. She moistened her hands once more and spread the scent in a line from his lower spine up to his neck. Apparently this was the final touch. Yugi heard the tinkle of bottles being placed back in the shelf. The masseuses' steps and the careful closing of the door let him know that they had left the room. In a different situation Yugi would have been tempted to fall asleep on the spot. But he was still holding Atem's hand. Atem, beside him, almost naked and ready to do what they had longed for such a long time…

Atem's thumb caressed the back of Yugi's hand.

"How was it, partner?", he asked. Yugi sighed in relish.

"Wonderful, just…wonderful", Yugi whispered.

"You want to lie here a little longer?", Atem said.

Yugi took a deep breath. Yes, he was still nervous and insecure about what they wanted to do next. But maybe it was the massage that had taken a part of his fear away, just because now his body wasn't able to produce the tension that part of his mind felt. He was excited and curious. He opened his eyes.

"No. We can …uhm…do the next step", Yugi said and watched Atem's lips curl into a smile. He got up and so did Yugi. He felt so much lighter now, as if gravity had lessened since he had lain down. Still hand in hand Atem and Yugi approached the next door across from the one they had come through before. Atem placed his palm on the handle and took a deep breath.

"I gave them exact orders. I hope they carried them out", he said without looking at Yugi.

"I'm sure they did", Yugi said and placed his other hand on Atem's as well. "They always do. Right?"

"Yeah, but…this is different. More important", Atem said. Yugi kissed his cheek.

"Then let's see how it turned out, huh?", he whispered.

Atem returned the kiss, gave a nod and then opened the door.

Yugi didn't know that you could be blinded by smell. But the moment the cloud of scent reached his nose everything he saw was pushed to the back of his brain and all that existed was his sense of smell. It was like a meadow on a summer morning, like throwing yourself into the blooming flowers in all colours of the rainbow, like each flower wished him a good morning with its sweet smell, like a thousand soft, little brush strokes that together formed a breathtaking piece of art in perfect harmony. It smelt so gentle and sweet and at the same time crisp and fresh, a little like mint.

His lids must have fluttered close on their own because Yugi had to lift them to come back to the real world. The sight took his breath a second time.

The moon was almost full and threw its pale light into the room through transparent, white curtains before the five window holes. The walls and the four pillars were painted with blue ornaments and animals that lived in or near water. A few shelves with towels and several bottles in various colours and two crimson loungers stood in the corners of the room. But what caught Yugi's eye for the most part was the bath tub in the middle of the room.

It was circular, set into the floor and considering its size it was in Yugi's opinion more of a small pool than a tub. The inner was painted in turquoise and adorned with pictures of fish and more flowers. Around it, in a semicircle, were draped many gerberas in all reds, yellows, oranges, pinks and whites and together they formed a small wall around the bath. More flowers framed a short path from the small pool to the door where Atem and Yugi were standing. The inner of that path was covered with Gerbera petals that also completed the other half of the flowery semicircle around the tub.

"Do you like it…?", Atem asked carefully. Yugi noticed that his mouth was hanging open so he shut it.

"It's…beautiful", he said. It took him a moment to take his eyes off the room and look at Atem instead. "And you? Is it what you wanted?"

"Yes", Atem said with a relieved sigh. For another moment they enjoyed the sight, the smell and the warm air.

"You're such a romantic", Yugi whispered and gave a chuckle. Atem's eyes shifted over the floor. "I like that", Yugi added. Atem smiled.

"Wanna go?", he said and gestured towards the tub. Yugi's stomach felt squeezed together as his eyes followed the same path. So that was it – the place where he'd let Atem closer to himself than anyone had ever been. There couldn't be a more beautiful place to have your first time with the one person who meant more to you than anyone else. Everything about it felt right and yet nervousness punched Yugi in the gut. It had to show on his face. "Partner? Everything okay?"

Yugi looked into Atem's lilac eyes that could be so strong and fierce when he was the Pharaoh and so gentle and patient when he was Yugi's boyfriend. Yugi knew that Atem was giving him a chance to back out, was ready to let go of his his hand and allow him to return to his room. Atem wouldn't be mad or make Yugi feel bad about it. But Yugi knew that he would never forgive himself for wasting such a perfect night, such a perfect arrangement because his fear was stronger. He knew he wanted Atem. Together with him Yugi had overcome many fears already. This would become one of them.

"Yes. I'm okay", Yugi said and took a step forward. Atem followed and together they walked down the flowery path. A few petals stuck to Yugi's feet and between his toes, tickling him slightly. Yugi looked down at the water in the tub. It was right below him and shallow enough to stand in but it reminded Yugi of the five metre diving board in his former school's swimming pool. He hadn't dared to jump and Jonouchi had teased him about it for weeks. (Even though Jonouchi hadn't jumped either.)

Atem taking his other hand as well got Yugi back to reality. As Atem's hands wandered, so did his eyes, up Yugi's arms, over his shoulders and down his chest to his waist. Atem's fingers and gaze left a prickling trail and Yugi loved it already. He wanted more – and yet he flinched when Atem's hands wanted to take off his towel. Atem stopped and looked him in the eyes.

"Y-You could be disappointed, you know", Yugi whispered. Atem's eyes widened in confusion. "W-What?"

Atem looked at their feet.

"Well, partner…when we still shared your body…it's not like I never went to the bathroom, you know…", Atem said. For a moment Yugi couldn't breathe.

"Oh!", he uttered, covered his burning cheeks with his palms. "So you knew all the time what I…oh goodness!"

"I guess you didn't care so much back then…", Atem said in an apologetic tone.

"I…I guess I didn't", Yugi squeaked, wanting to punch his past self. He had noticed his feelings for Atem only after he had left. But didn't Atem already…? "W-Wait. If you liked me back then…did you ever…you know…do more…?"

"Oh Ra, no!", Atem said, raising his flat hands. "I never even…it was _your_ body and it would have felt like…something I'd never do to you."

"G-Good", Yugi said, relieved. Not that he had expected anything else from Atem.

"If it's easier for you…I could go first", Atem said and Yugi's eyes widened. "Just go ahead…if you want to."

Yugi was surprised himself how quickly his hands stretched out to Atem's towel. Right before Yugi touched him his hand hesitated but another look into Atem's eyes confirmed that he didn't have to. Before he could have another thought that could hold him back Yugi's shaky fingers loosened the towel around Atem's hips and it fell to the floor with a soft _flap_. And then he couldn't stop staring.

Below Atem's belly button a path of thin, black hairs lead down to a tuft of fine hair. Under that and the well-defined muscle of Atem's groin was his member, just as gold-brown as the rest of his skin. It wasn't stiff yet but the tip of the same soft pink as Yugi's stuck out from underneath a layer of tissue. Behind that hung two plum shaped balls, the skin relaxed in the heat.

Yugi realised that his mouth hung open only once drops of saliva ran over his chin. He wiped them away with the back of his hand, avoiding Atem's eyes. Before he could apologise Yugi felt Atem's hands on his hips and how they began to loosen the towel. Yugi would have given an excited noise but it got stuck in his throat. Atem's hands acted slowly and as Yugi didn't hold him back he took off Yugi's towel and it dropped to the ground.

They were both naked.

No piece of cloth, no thread was between them now. It was only them. Yugi and Atem. It felt so exciting and yet so natural.

Atem took a step back and Yugi almost would have stopped him, for a moment fearing that he'd walk away. But instead Atem looked down at Yugi and his gaze made Yugi's heart skitter. Atem's eyes stopped at Yugi's private parts, then went back to his face.

"You're beautiful", he said, cupped Yugi's face with both palms and kissed him, their mouths open.

"So are you", Yugi whispered and then sealed Atem's lips with his own again, his arms wrapping around Atem's neck. His mouth, his tongue felt so familiar, so right touching his own, like two puzzle pieces fitting in perfect shape. Yugi was so sure that he wanted Atem and no one else, no one but his other self should kiss him like that and see him naked…

Atem ended the kiss and Yugi didn't want to accept it, had to get more of those lips, that tongue. But Atem nodded at the bath tub next to them. Right, it was still there. Without another word they climbed into it, hand in hand. As Yugi set his foot into the water it sent a warm shiver through his body. As he entered the tub his body was immersed in the hot, smoothing water. He closed his eyes for a moment and took a deep breath. If he hadn't known the truth he would have believed that they were really in a lake, surrounded by a big, blooming meadow, on a warm summer's evening.

He let go of Atem's hand and sat down, submerging himself in the hot water up to his nose. He gave a soft sigh, feeling how the hot water even added to the relaxation of his muscles. Atem gave a little chuckle and Yugi opened his eyes and froze. Though with enough distance between them Yugi was now at eye level with Atem's member. But what made him gulp was that it was erect by now, not completely, yet swollen with a slight turn to the left, waiting for a hand to pull back the skin still hiding most of the pink tip. As fascinating as the view was – it made Yugi open his mouth again, accidentally swallow some of the water and cough it out again – what shocked him was that Atem seemed to be getting all ready while Yugi…

'What the…? What's wrong with me?! I'm horny, I'm willing… You've always been more eager than I liked and now this?!', Yugi thought, looking down on himself. 'You traitor!'

Atem sat down and Yugi sat upright, half of their torsos covered in water. Atem let out a relaxed sigh and then turned to Yugi. He laid one arm around him and cupped his face with the other hand. He gave Yugi a gentle kiss that wandered to his neck. It felt good, so good that Yugi returned the hug and closed his eyes in relish. Then why wasn't anything happening down there?!

Atem's hand ran over Yugi's chest, his waist but before it could go lower Yugi turned away.

"What is it?", Atem asked, slightly panting. Yugi bit his lower lip. That sound of his breath becoming heavier…it made Yugi want to make out with him more intensely than ever. But in spite of that overwhelming tingle in his lower region nothing was hardening. How embarrassing! And how hurtful towards Atem! He _was_ aroused and his body had to show it! Maybe a few strokes would help…but Atem was right there and he'd notice!

Yugi pretended to examine the colourful bottles at the edge of the tub. He opened a vial and sniffed it.

"That must be lemon grass, r-right?", he said and handed it to Atem. He sniffed it only shortly and then put it back.

"I guess", he said. Yugi took a bowl with a gel-like substance.

"What's that?", he asked and dipped his finger into it.

"That's, well…lube", Atem said and Yugi almost dropped the bowl.

"Oh!", he said and put it back with shaking hands. After a moment of silence Atem caressed Yugi's arm with his wet palm.

"What's wrong?", he asked. It was a reflex that Yugi tried to hide such intimate things. But it was that reflex that had put them through so many unnecessary worries – besides, naked in a tub was a bad place to be hiding anything. Yugi's cheeks started to glow even before he opened his mouth.

"I don't have a…well…", he looked down on himself. "And I don't get it! I'm so damn ready and willing… Other me, I…I'm so sorry!"

"Don't be. It's not like you missed the deadline", Atem said gently.

"Maybe it was the massage? Maybe it relaxed me…too much?", Yugi whispered. Atem gave a little chuckle.

"No, I don't think so. I think you're just nervous", Atem said, moved his face closer to Yugi's ear and whispered: "Let me take care of this, okay? I'll make you hard, I promise."

These words danced down Yugi's spine and made him shiver.

"Y-Yes, please", he whispered back. "Please make me hard."

Had he really just said that? Such words were dirty and inappropriate and…so hot…! Atem took a sponge from the edge of the tub and dipped it into the water. He slightly wrung it out and let it glide over Yugi's skin. Up his arm, over his shoulder, his collar bones and his chest. Atem looked at Yugi's nipples as he brushed over them. They were hard and Yugi wished for Atem to touch them with his fingers. Yugi's breath became deeper and he examined Atem's upper body. The buds on his chest were just as tight and they still reminded Yugi of the colour of chocolate. Were they just as sensitive as Yugi's? He had to know and took the sponge out of Atem's hand.

"Now it's my turn, okay?", Yugi said. Atem seemed surprised but he nodded and let Yugi explore him. Yugi dipped the sponge back into the water, pressed it against Atem's chest and then squeezed it. The water ran over his chest, single droplets hanging from his left nipple and dropping back into the tub. Yugi repeated that two more times, the sponge wandering further upward, tracing the muscles that ran over his chest.

"Want me to turn around?", Atem said as the sponge was gliding over his shoulder, causing him to shudder in relish. Yugi took another good look at Atem's muscular chest, fearing he could forget anything about it, and nodded.

Had a back ever been that sexy? Yugi's eyes explored Atem's shoulder blades, his vertebrae, their shape slightly visible through his skin and the muscles around it. Yugi applied the sponge and gently rubbed it over Atem. He let out a sigh that gave away his pleasure. So Atem's back was a sensitive spot? How exciting! Yugi's free hand ran down Atem's spine and Yugi could feel his boyfriend's breath deepen. He dropped the sponge and pressed both his hands against Atem's back, enjoying the little moan he enticed from him. The barricades that had been forcing him to hold back for so long began to crumble and Yugi acted without thinking. He kissed Atem's shoulder, gently nibbled it and stroked his skin. Atem gave a hiss and turned around, pressing his open mouth against Yugi's.

Passion overcame both, their kiss becoming more intense than ever. Atem's hand was impatient and a little rough as he grabbed Yugi's hips but it turned Yugi on even more. He pulled Yugi closer, their chests clashed but Yugi recoiled when he felt something poking his belly. He jumped up, stumbled over his own feet and fell back into the water. He coughed when he emerged and rubbed his eyes.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!", he squeaked. It had been all going so…and now he had ruined it again! Idiot! "It's just…I never felt someone else's…"

Before Yugi could finish the sentence Atem stood up, pulled Yugi to his feet, cupped his face and kissed him, displaying the same urgency as before. He brushed back Yugi's blond, dripping bangs and their eyes locked. To Atem Yugi's clumsiness didn't seem to matter in the slightest. He desired Yugi so much that nothing could ruin the mood for him. And if Atem could just look over his…couldn't Yugi too?

Yugi laid his arms around Atem's neck. Now that they were standing the water reached up to their thighs. Yugi's gaze travelled lower until he stared at Atem's erection. He gave a small gasp.

"It looks…bigger than mine", he confessed. That fact fascinated him but also made him feel a little ashamed of himself.

"You think?", Atem said and looked down at Yugi. Yugi's mouth hung open when he realised that he had become hard.

"When did that happen…?", he whispered more to himself than to Atem. And how could he not have noticed? When he was alone that process always has his full attention. But now his focus had been all on Atem.

Atem touched Yugi's waist and slowly pulled him closer. Both gave a little sound when their members touched and they moved closer until their shafts ran along each other's abdomens.

"They're about the same size, you see?", Atem whispered. "Your balls are just a little bigger, so yours seems smaller in comparison."

Yugi swallowed.

"B-But yours is a little…thicker", he said.

"Only a little", Atem said. Yugi raised his head and found Atem staring him in the eyes. His gaze was affectionate but at the same time he knew that those lilac, piercing eyes showed a giant hunger for passion. Slowly Yugi tightened their hug and Atem returned it. Their chests collided and for the first time Yugi felt Atem's naked skin completely pressed against his own. The petals of a vanilla flower held by a pair of hands in the colour of cinnamon, gently so they wouldn't be crushed, yet tightly enough so they wouldn't be blown away by the wind. Yugi could feel Atem's heart pounding against his own chest and he knew that Atem could feel his as well. They were like two drums, about to synchronize their beats and start a song that lovers in every age and place of the earth had played countless times before.

Yugi's hands ran over Atem's back and as he caressed and kneaded his skin Yugi heard more moans escape from Atem's throat. Atem kissed Yugi's neck and collar bones but Yugi knew which parts of him tingled in the desire for Atem's touch. His fingers were shaking when he took Atem's hand from his waist and placed it on his breast.

"There?", Atem said and let his thumb glide over Yugi's tight nipples.

"Yes!", Yugi gasped immediately. "Right there!"

With a little groan Atem moved his head forward, his lips touching the other pink bud. His thumb rubbed the one while his tongue teased the other, making Yugi throw back his head and giving chocked sounds of pleasure. The drum that was his heart was throbbing, each beat sending a pulsating wave through his body. Yugi's senses were sharpened in his state of arousal and with every breath he took he soaked in the scent of the moon rose oil and with his eyes closed he was sure they were surrounded by a meadow of flowers. A meadow that was now becoming the scene of the song that their hearts were beginning to play and the dance that their bodies performed to it.

Yugi's hand was running through Atem's spiky yet soft hair and pressing his head tightly against his chest, Atem's tongue steadily licking his nipple. Yugi wanted more, wanted himself to become Atem's and let him do with his body whatever he wanted.

Atem's free hand wandered over Yugi's spine, over his butt and thighs. A hiss escaped Yugi's throat when Atem gently seized his manhood. His palm was gliding up and down, pulling back his foreskin in the process and revealing Yugi's full member.

"Oh, other me…!", he called, the beat of his heart quickening even more.

"Say it again", Atem said and gave Yugi another stroke. "My nickname."

No part of him could have resisted that request. Yet his breath was going so hard he had trouble forming words.

"Other me…!", he moaned and watched how Atem bit his bottom lip, grinning. Yugi knew that those were the sounds Atem had longed to hear as much as Yugi had longed for making them in his presence. He felt so vulnerable in his excitement and so strong in his passion at the same time, like a delicate flower that was strengthened by the sun's light. How experienced Atem's hands were as they gave Yugi one stroke after another. It was as if Atem was leading him in this dance to the drum music of their hearts and Yugi trusted him completely with his guidance.

Atem raised his head from Yugi's chest, his teeth brushing his nipple in the process. Yugi was about to protest when he removed his hand from his chest as well but Atem took Yugi's wrist and made him grab his manhood. Yugi gasped.

"Oh my goodness…!", he said, his eyes wide in surprise. Atem's member was throbbing in his palm and as Yugi's fingers caressed it he could feel the veins pulsating, pumping hot blood through him. "It's so hard…!"

Atem pressed his cheek against Yugi's, softly moaning into his ear.

"Hard for you, partner", he whispered, giving Yugi another stroke. He moaned and looked down on Atem's member in his hand. The pink tip was still partly hidden under a tissue of skin and Yugi pulled it back with shaking fingers. Atem's chest heaved up and down and he moaned through his teeth. Yugi couldn't help but feel proud of being able to pleasure Atem, and he felt hypnotised and addicted to his moves and sounds.

"Now you say it again. My nickname…", Yugi whispered and he knew that this time it was Atem who couldn't resist.

"Partner…", Atem whispered. Yugi's hands were clumsy and trembling but they couldn't keep away from Atem's most private part. He had to play with it, had to touch and rub and hold it. The rhythm of his strokes became as quick as that of his pounding heart. Atem's kiss was demanding and he and made Yugi turn around. Yugi didn't want to, wanted to play with Atem's manhood even more. But Atem was a little rough in his passion and it woke in Yugi the will to obey.

Atem's one hand kneaded his butt while the other touched his member. While Atem's first hand moved, trying to grab Yugi's buttocks from every angle, the other remained in the same position as he pleasured Yugi. He was writhing his body in Atem's arms, moaning and begging him for more. Atem gave Yugi's member an unwanted but needed break and instead gently cupped Yugi's balls, carefully jiggling them in his palm.

His hand slid between Yugi's thighs, making Yugi take a step to spread his legs a little. Yugi understood what for when the finger of Atem's other hand began exploring the crack between his butt cheeks. He was pressing his lips against one side of Atem's face, while his palm cupped the other. He was moaning and urging Atem to go on but then all words and his breath got stuck in his throat. Atem had found the tight opening and was pressing the tip of his finger into it.

A bolt of excitement went through Yugi's body and a cry of pleasure escaped his throat. Atem seemed to confuse it with a sound of pain and wanted to retract his digit from that spot but Yugi didn't let him. Shaking, he pressed Atem's hand against his butt.

"More…!", he huffed. "Give me more, oh please…!"

He bent forward a little, giving Atem easier access. Atem fulfilled his request and pressed his finger against Yugi's entrance. He groaned and felt how Atem's other hand returned to giving his member one stroke after another.

His heart was pounding even harder, with a rhythm so fast that it scared Yugi on one side but that was exciting and addictive on another. Yugi begged Atem for even more and the way he rubbed Yugi's manhood became more intense and quicker. It was like dancing with all the energy your body could give, spinning and jumping and bending, losing yourself in that insane pulse of music, hot blood coursing through your veins, making your body feel on fire. No feeling of dizziness, no rational thought, no outer influence could break through that sacred ritual, that heavenly dance they were performing with and for each other. The beats of his heart became so intense and the skin the drum was beating against was so tight, making every beat so powerful it was almost painful.

He wanted to beg Atem to make him come, to end this sweet torture but he couldn't say a word, had forgotten all about human speech and helplessly moaned and huffed. Atem's other hand was rubbing the opening on his backside. Like Yugi's member it was aching with desire but Atem only slightly played with it instead of giving it everything like Yugi's manhood. It was so mean of Atem and even though Yugi enjoyed being in his hands he couldn't stand the teasing any more. His trembling hand took Atem's and he made Atem shove two of his fingers all the way up Yugi's butt and then it happened.

Yugi's mind went blank, the drum in his chest stopped for a moment, only to continue in an almost violent way. Waves of pleasure were pulsating through him from his member and butt, making him feel as if he was drowning in ecstasy. A white liquid shot from the tip of his member, most of it landing in the water. A bit of it was dripping from his manhood and Atem rubbed it all over him, his hands sliding over him with the creamy liquid. He was so sensitive Atem's touch even hurt a little but the feeling was pushed back by two more waves of release.

The song of his heart was still thudding through his body but Yugi knew that it had reached his peak and would now start slowing down. As he was panting Yugi noticed that Atem's fingers inside him – which had been nothing but pleasure a moment ago – now felt rather uncomfortable, even a little painful. Atem noticed Yugi's twisted face and let his fingers slide out of Yugi. He rubbed his own butt cheek, now noticing that they had taken the stretching of that muscle a little too far.

Yugi's knees buckled from the pleasure and he was about to sink down into the water but Atem held him by wrapping his arms around his chest and belly.

"That was so hot, partner…watching you come", he whispered and Yugi could feel that Atem's member was still stiff and poking him in the back, a little above his butt. He gently rubbed one of Yugi's butt cheeks. "Don't worry, partner. I'll use lube now and it will be way gentler."

"W-What?", Yugi said, still huffing. As an answer Atem turned towards the edge of the tub and took the small bowl filled with lube. He scooped up some of it with his hand, put the bowl back and spread the lube on his manhood. He massaged Yugi's butt, spreading the cheeks and kneading them, gently but passionately. Yugi reached behind himself, grabbing Atem's member but less in pleasure and more in a realisation.

He was scared of what was about to come next. The arousal that had clouded his mind had been satisfied and now his thoughts returned. His inner was still feeling uncomfortable from having Atem's fingers inside him. It had been his own fault for shoving them into himself without any lube. But nevertheless his butt felt sore and Atem's member was thicker than his two fingers.

The thought of having it inside him scared Yugi. How did Atem plan on fitting inside him anyway? Sure, there was lube and muscles could stretch. But it was suddenly all going too fast. The synchronicity of their hearts had stopped when Yugi had come. The drumming song was still intensifying in Atem's heart while it was already calming down for Yugi.

"Partner…", Atem whispered, still playing with Yugi's buttocks. "Will you bend forward for me?"

Yugi looked at the edge of the tub before him, decorated with flower petals. All he had to do was place his forearms there and let Atem take over. Atem knew how to do this. He had done this before and he wouldn't want to hurt Yugi.

He couldn't just turn Atem down now, could he? He had given Yugi heavenly pleasure and now Yugi had to return it. He wanted to give it to Atem. After all, every time he had touched himself he had dreamed about Atem penetrating him, even about him being rough and his thrusts forceful.

He focussed on the pain in his butt and realised how naïve that had been. "Partner…?", Atem said, still waiting for Yugi to follow his request. The rhythm of Yugi's heart quickened again but not in arousal. It was in fear. No, his and Atem's heart weren't synchronous any more. His spine felt stiff, unable to let him bow and Yugi knew why. He didn't want this.

"I can't!", Yugi said, freed himself from Atem's hug and waded a few steps away. His face was burning in shame. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry! I never meant to lead you on! It's just…I…"

Yugi couldn't speak, couldn't look at Atem any more. It was as if he had ruined their dance by tripping and now shame was clenching his heart with an icy hand, adding to the disharmony of the song that had been perfect a moment ago. He felt Atem's eyes on him and he couldn't stand being with him any more, couldn't stand the guilt and the embarrassment. He lumbered towards the edge of the tub and was about to climb out but Atem hurried towards him and held his wrist.

"Please don't go", he said, huffing. "It's okay, you don't have to… Please, just don't go…!"

Slowly Yugi turned his head and looked at Atem. In the tub surrounded by flowers, the water scented with the sweet fragrance of an entire summer meadow, stood the person who meant more to Yugi than anyone else. The one who had prepared all the beauty around them because he had wanted to spend this night with Yugi and make it special. Yugi saw in Atem's eyes no hint of disappointment or anger at his refusal. Only the wish to be with Yugi and the fear of losing him. But he didn't have to be afraid.

"I don't want to go", Yugi said. "I want to stay here with you."

"Then stay", Atem said, slightly squeezed his hand and within the blink of an eye Yugi swung himself back into the warmth of Atem's arms. Yugi could feel the wild thudding coming from Atem's chest and while they may not be synchronised any more their hearts were still connected. Now it was Yugi's turn to take the lead in this dance of love, to give Atem back what he had given him. He feared making mistakes in his lack of experience but his desire to pleasure the one he cared most about was stronger.

Yugi loosened their hug a little and his trembling hand wandered over Atem's chest and belly towards his member, still rigid and hard but slippery from the lube. Atem's hands rested on Yugi's hips and he leaned back his head. Yugi stroke Atem back and forth and even though he had already reached the peak himself he still enjoyed Atem's moans. Yugi knew that his hands were shaky and inexperienced, unlike Atem's, but Yugi was determined to give Atem the most pleasure he could give. He deserved the best, he was wonderful and gentle and patient and Yugi didn't want to touch anyone else like this.

"That's good, partner…more…", Atem said, moaning and gasping for air. Sometimes Yugi was so nervous and at the same time eager to explore Atem's most sensitive spots that he used a little too much force with his grips and caresses. It was almost unpleasant for Atem but he would then guide Yugi and whisper a gentle advice, accompanied by more moans. Now and then Yugi's hands deviated from Atem's private parts and ran over his thighs, belly and chest instead. Atem didn't seem to mind but then placed Yugi's hands back on his manhood and Yugi fulfilled his wish. With Atem enjoying Yugi's touch he could slowly forget about his insecurities and focus on giving Atem the same level of intensity he had felt during their dance.

Yugi met Atem's velvety lips with his own and watched his chest heaving up and down. He knew he was about to give Atem the bliss his body was aching for and there was nothing he wanted more. The sounds Atem made became more intense. A few more dance steps, just a little more and then…

Atem came with the most beautiful cry of pleasure from deep within Yugi was sure had ever existed. His seed was hot and sticky as it shot out of him. A part of it hit Yugi's belly, the rest dropped into the water or over his member in Yugi's hand. Yugi's hands glided even more easily up and down, his cum additionally lubricating his member. Yugi's jaw was slightly hanging open, his eyes still staring at Atem's member. He didn't dare to believe that what he saw and felt had been his doing. His hands had brought this nectar out of him, undoubtedly proving the pleasure he had given Atem in the process. Atem made Yugi look up with his palm, smothered Yugi's lips with his own and together they sank down into the warm water.

Yugi's hand still around Atem's member, he felt how Atem softened and eventually let go of him. He wrapped his arms around Atem's shoulders and buried his face in the curve of his neck. Atem's hot skin had the same flowery scent as the water they were surrounded by. Both were panting and thus soaking in the fragrance of the moon rose oil. Yugi felt drained but the sweet feeling of satisfaction took over his body and he felt at peace. Atem's skin pressed against his own together with the sweet smell around them felt like a masterpiece of art, something you could only honour by enjoying it in its perfection.

His heartbeat began to normalize, just like Atem's, now playing a song so gentle it reminded him of a lullaby. Atem caressed Yugi's back and planted gentle kisses on his neck and shoulder, both his fingers and lips being as gentle as flower petals. Even though they hadn't been united physically they felt as if they were one.

Yugi didn't know how long they spent like this. Only once their skin became wrinkled and the water began to cool down they climbed out of the tub, their bodies dripping. They each took a white towel from a shelf in the corner and rubbed each other dry. Without the steam the air around them was fresher and Yugi wrapped one towel around his shoulders. He took a last breath of the wonderful, flowery smell of their first time, gazing at the tub.

"It's a shame you can use the oil only once", Yugi said as Atem was rubbing his hair dry from behind.

"That it is. But I think we couldn't have used it better", Atem said and gave Yugi a kiss on his cheek. He smiled, knowing that Atem had given him a wonderful first time by preparing the tub with the garlands of flowers, the moon rose oil and by being his patient and gentle self. But then he looked down, his toe playing with a white flower petal on the floor.

"Other me…aren't you…disappointed…? Because I didn't let you…", Yugi said and gulped.

"Disappointed?", Atem said and wrapped his arms around Yugi's chest. "That was wonderful, partner. I couldn't be happier."

"B-But I was so clumsy and first I didn't get it up and I…I came too early, didn't I? If I hadn't…well, I probably would have…bent forward and…", Yugi said, a blush creeping upon his cheeks. "You put so much thought into making this perfect and I…I ruined it."

"Partner…", Atem said, placed a palm on Yugi's glowing cheek and made him look him in the eyes. He was smiling gently. "All that I needed to make this perfect were _you_."

A warm feeling of relief spread in Yugi's chest but he didn't dare to believe Atem.

"B-But…I made so many mistakes, didn't I? Y-You can't tell me that I was exceptionally…good", Yugi said and played with a wet strain of blond hair.

"Everyone is a little clumsy at their first time. I was too. That's completely natural. All that I wanted for tonight was to be with you and make sure that you're comfortable with whatever we're doing. Did I succeed?", Atem asked.

Yugi couldn't stop his lips from forming a smile.

"Y-Yes", he whispered.

"Then this was the perfect night for me", Atem said and gave Yugi another kiss. "What about you?"

"I…I might have been really clumsy and nervous and done some awkward things", Yugi said but the corners of his mouth remained curled up. "But it was…gentle and overwhelming and so erotic…and I wouldn't have wanted to do this with anyone but you."

Atem's nose gentle nuzzled Yugi's before he turned to one of the shelves and took out a small bowl. Inside was a skin cream that smelled like roses. They knelt down on one of the red loungers in the room, which was surrounded by three vases filled with more gerberas. Atem placed the bowl between them, dipped his fingers into it and began spreading the cream on Yugi's arm. Yugi enjoyed his gentle caresses and willingly turned around and lay down when Atem tended to his legs, back, chest and belly. He gave Yugi a teasing smack on his butt and even though Yugi knew that he had let Atem touch him in more intimate ways tonight he felt his face glow. Atem's smirk bothered Yugi and in an attempt to wipe it off his face he leapt forward and kissed Atem. It worked.

Yugi scooped up some skin cream himself and massaged Atem's left arm with it. As he spread more of it all over Atem's upper body he enjoyed his hand sliding over Atem's amber, silky skin, his chest and abs… All this time he had dreamed of letting his hands feel and explore Atem's body and now he finally could. All of Atem belonged to him and he was proud of it. Could he really have Atem every night now if they both wanted? Well, every night might be a little too ambitious. But if Yugi waited in Atem's chambers tomorrow night… Or maybe if Yugi sneaked in there in the morning before Atem got up… Or if he went with Atem into his bed chamber later…maybe by then their bodies had regenerated and Yugi could let Atem go…all the way…?

Yugi wound his arms around Atem and Atem nuzzled up to his hair. For so long Yugi hadn't believed such a moment possible. For so long he had always considered himself the short one, a little weird, the outsider who didn't even have real friends. It had all changed and it had begun when Atem had stepped into his life. Now he felt this warmth radiating from his heart through his whole body, a warmth that brought with it the feeling of being loved, desired and at peace with himself. For a while they just sat there, arm and arm, naked.

"What are you thinking?", Atem whispered.

"I'm thinking about how happy you make me", Yugi said, his lips brushing Atem's shoulder.

"That's what I live for", Atem said, a hand running through Yugi's hair. "I care so much about you. More than about anyone else. And I want nothing more than to make you happy."

Yugi raised his head and gently touched Atem's mouth with his own.

"It's just like Layla said", he said and chuckled. He wanted to kiss Atem again but he leaned away from Yugi.

"What does Layla have to do with this?", Atem said, his brows knitted. Yugi bit his lower lip. How insensitive of him to mention any other person than themselves tonight!

"Oh, it doesn't matter. Just some advice she gave me", Yugi said and attempted to kiss Atem again. He placed his palm on Yugi's lips and slightly pushed him back.

"Advice on what?", Atem said.

"The whole thing, I guess. Does it really matter?", Yugi said and wanted to move closer to Atem. But he placed his hand on Yugi's shoulder to keep him away.

"Does 'the whole thing' include sex?", Atem said.

"Uhm…yeah, we talked about it", Yugi said, rubbing his upper arm. "I shouldn't have mentioned her or anybody else and I'm sorry. It's our nig-"

"Let me get this straight", Atem said and moved away. "All this time Layla knew what was going on with you and I didn't?"

The warmth inside Yugi was fading away with every of Atem's cool words.

"Kind of…yes", Yugi said, his finger drawing a circle on the crimson fabric of the lounger. Atem gave an indignant sound, remained motionless for a moment, then got up and grabbed a bathrobe from another shelf. Two towels fell to the floor in the process but Atem didn't care and put the robe on. "What's wrong?", Yugi asked meekly.

"_What's wrong?_", Atem said, turning around and knotting the ribbon around his hips with more force than necessary. "You said you never talked about all this with anyone before! You said sex was such a difficult subject for you! You lied to me!"

"I would never lie to you!", Yugi said and the gentle warmth in his chest was now wiped out by a brutal blizzard that made him feel painfully cold. "I said I never had a boyfriend or girlfriend to talk about this! And the only reason why I told Layla about it in the first place was that I was drunk! Otherwise I would never have…and she was so understanding about all that and…it helped so much and-"

"Oh, so it felt good to cheat on me, huh?", Atem said and crossed his arms. For a moment Yugi couldn't breathe.

"_Cheat on you_?", he croaked. The reproach felt like a dagger rammed into his heart. "Other me, I would never-"

"But you did!", Atem snapped. "That's the kind of stuff that's supposed to be between you and me only! And you just… I can't believe you'd tell someone else about our sex life!"

Yugi gasped for air. His limbs were feeling frail and heavy.

"We didn't have a sex life until we stepped in there!", Yugi said, managed to raise his weak arm and point at the bath tub. "Everything I told Layla was about _me_ and that was _my_ choice, so how can you say I cheated on you?"

"You broke the rules! I'm your boyfriend and I'm supposed to be the most important person for you, the one you turn to first when there's a problem! I'm the only one you're allowed to talk to!", Atem said, his voice as cold and sharp as an icicle. Yugi shivered.

"Layla is my friend", he said and hugged himself. "I never saw in her-"

"You don't need to see someone like _that_ in order so cheat!", Atem said and his eyes were so sharp Yugi looked down on his thighs, fearing they'd slice him into pieces.

"Look, I didn't know this would hurt you like that. And I'm sorry that-"

"Well, being sorry isn't enough!", Atem snapped. His words weighed down Yugi's shoulders.

"Then what do you want?", Yugi said. Atem didn't reply. Yugi stood up, approached him, his fingers clinging to the sleeve of Atem's bathrobe. "Other me, you're my everything! No one matters more to me than you! Please, forgive me!" Atem still didn't react. "I understand that I hurt you! I feel awful about it and I will never do it again!"

Atem glanced at him from the corners of his cold eyes.

"And…?", he said.

"And? And I…I'm begging you! Plea… Wait a minute!", Yugi said and let go off Atem's sleeve. "You're playing a game with me! You're consciously punishing me! And enjoying it!"

Atem's eyes widened for a split-second.

"That's not what we're-"

"I'm right! You're making me feel awful because it's fun for you!", Yugi said and stepped back.

"I'm not doing it for fun! I'm doing it because you deserve it!", Atem snapped and lifted his chin.

Strength returned to Yugi's limbs and he clenched his fists. He took another bathrobe from a hook on the wall and slipped into it. It was too big for him and the sleeves ended beyond his hands. But he just couldn't stand being naked while Atem was treating him with so much contempt.

"Right, I forgot! You're the Pharaoh and you have the right to judge everyone because they're nothing but your subjects!", he said, wrapping himself up.

"You're the one who messed up here! Don't try to deny it!", Atem snapped, pointing a finger at Yugi.

"Well, if you hadn't been so busy all the time I wouldn't-"

"Excuses!", Atem said and turned his back on Yugi.

He realised that Atem didn't even want to set this right. All he cared about was getting his will, regardless of how it made Yugi feel! His past self might have accepted that kind of treatment but those times were over. By now he was confident enough to know that he didn't deserve this. Atem's attitude was self-righteous and cruel and unacceptable. This time the source of the warmth in Yugi's chest was anger. He kicked one of the towels on the floor into another corner.

"Well, you know what? You don't own me!", he snapped. "You're a spoilt, clingy brat! You always want me for yourself! If it were up to you I'd stay in my chambers all day, not talking to anyone until you return! But I have a will of my own and if you want me to be your docile, little pet I'm sorry to disappoint you!"

Atem's eyes were like a gust of winter wind blasted right into Yugi's face. He knew that Atem was trying to stare him down, to sit out the silence until Yugi couldn't stand it any more and would apologise. But Yugi didn't give in. His flaming anger could very well match Atem's icy ignorance.

"You're being ridiculous", Atem said finally and looked away. Yugi knew that it was no sign of surrender but of arrogance.

"Well, so are you!", he snapped. "Clearly you want someone at your side who always obeys you and gives in whenever there's a problem! But I'm not that kind of person any more! So you better admit that you're wrong or else I'll…"

Yugi slapped a hand against his mouth. When Atem turned his head back to Yugi his eyes were wide in shock. But one moment later he narrowed them and pressed his lips together.

"Well?", Atem said, looking down on Yugi with his chin still raised. "Come on, you started threatening me already, now go all the way!"

So even when faced with _that_ possibility Atem chose his pride over admitting his mistake? Yugi felt a lump in his throat but swallowed it and clenched his jaw. Atem wanted him to slap him with the truth? Fine! The fiery adrenaline in his veins was stronger than the pain in his gut.

"Or else I'll break up with you!", he said, rushed passed Atem and out of the room, slamming the door behind him in the process.


	14. Questions

_I'll do my best to publish the chapters biweekly from now on. Thanks again for your support, guys. I really appreciate it!_

* * *

Yugi didn't sleep all night, the words from their fight hunting him and not letting him rest for one moment. How could he have threatened Atem with a break-up? He had destroyed their relationship, had given his anger control over his voice and he'd never get another chance! No, taking all the blame was a reflex of his old, insecure self. Atem was the one who had overreacted when Yugi had told him how much Layla knew. Yugi could understand that it had hurt Atem and after all, he had apologised for it. But no matter how sore the spot he had hit was, it didn't give Atem the right to manipulate Yugi into feeling guilty.

He had curled up on his mattress, one arm wrapped around his cramped stomach. The hand of the other was tracing the hieroglyphs engraved into the headboard of his bed. His lids felt heavy but every time he let them sink he'd see Atem and his icy stare and his accusations of being unfaithful would echo in his head and have the same effect as a fork scratching over a plate.

He flinched at the loud knock on his door. He both hoped and feared that it was Atem but it was Layla's voice calling:

"Yugi, it's me! Can I come in?"

"Y-Yeah", Yugi said and one moment later she rushed inside, wearing a formal dress in a soft orange. She flung her cape on the chair before the desk, threw herself into the bed and hugged Yugi, smiling broadly.

"I'm so glad to be back! Luxor was boring! But what about you? How did it go? Oh, wait", she said, jumped up, took a peach from a bowl on his desk and bounced back onto the mattress. She chomped into the fruit and said with a full mouth: "Well?"

Yugi sat up cross-legged, took his pillow and hugged it.

"It was…terrible", he croaked and placed his chin on the soft surface. Layla swallowed and opened her mouth for another bite but she let the peach and the corners of her mouth sink.

"I'm sorry. Do you want to talk about it?", she said.

"I'm not sure", Yugi mumbled. Talking to her had always helped him in some way. But now that he knew how Atem felt about this confiding her would only add to their conflict.

"He didn't judge you for your feelings, did he? I can't imagine that. Maybe he was just surprised or confused and didn't understand-"

"It's not that part that went wrong", Yugi said. Her warm eyes were looking at him with great concern. He wasn't sure what to do to not infuriate Atem even further. But she was part of their fight already and she had a right to know what was going on. "The thing is…I kind of told him that I had talked to you about the whole…sex thing. It made him so mad…"

Layla dropped her peach into her lap, her eyes wide.

"What?", she gasped. "You fought because of _me_? That's terrible! I'm sorry, I-"

"That's not the reason. Well, that's how it started and he said all these terrible things…even that I was cheating on him!", Yugi said and Layla's jar dropped, her eyebrows arched in disbelief.

"But we're friends!", she said.

"He didn't mean it that way. Apparently I can cheat on him without being romantically involved with another person. I don't understand his logic either", Yugi said and clenched his pillow in frustration. "If he dislikes us talking about this that's one thing. I even apologised for it! But he would still go on about it and make me feel guilty and he even said he had a right to! And I got so mad and I said if he doesn't change I would…break up with him."

Layla covered her mouth and nose with her palms.

"No, no, no! This can't be happening! I only wanted to help you! Besides, it was more of an accident when you told me in the first place! We were drunk!", she said and stoop up, the peach falling to the floor. "I can't let this happen! I'll talk to Atem and explain and apologise and-"

"No", Yugi said and grabbed her wrist. "This is not about you. It's about him being a child, thinking he can throw a tantrum when I don't do what he wants. I'm not one of his servants who had to accept every insult he throws at me just because he's the Pharaoh. If he still wants to be my boyfriend he has to treat me equally."

"But what if he won't…?", she whispered. Yugi gulped.

"Then I guess his pride is more important to him than me. And it's better I found out now than later", he said, his voice shaking.

Layla suggested talking to Atem a few more times but Yugi denied. She was looking at the floor, her shoulders drooping as she left. Now two people were suffering already because of Atem's selfishness. Yugi paced his room, kneading his pillow, torn between anger and fear.

How could Atem have accused Yugi of cheating? Did he trust Yugi that little? Was his clingy attitude actually paranoia? Yugi admitted that he should have talked to Atem and not Layla but he had apologised and promised not to do it again. What more did Atem want? To see Yugi suffer? To drown him in guilt? Yugi didn't have a lot of experience with relationships but he knew that this kind of treatment was unacceptable.

He didn't want to give up on their relationship in the slightest! Atem was Yugi's first real love and if Yugi could have his way he'd remain the only one. The connection they had developed during their search for Atem's memories was unique and he understood Yugi like no one ever had. Atem was patient and gentle and protective and Yugi could feel so safe in his arms. He didn't want to lose any of that. He wanted them to reconcile and finally go back to the simpler parts of their relationship, before the Arabians and the heathens had been a subject. Surely Atem wanted the same! It was only a matter of time until he'd realise his mistake, knock on his door and apologise!

He waited all afternoon but nothing happened. The sun set and the sky turned into cool shades of purple, blue and pink. One of the last sunbeams of the day fell upon Layla's orange cape on his chair. She had forgotten it earlier. Yugi was wondering how she was doing and if Atem had confronted her about the issue already. Was she feeling just as miserable as before or even worse? Yugi wanted to visit her but he feared missing Atem's visit while being gone. Then again, he had waited all day. Atem couldn't expect him to be available for him the entire time after what he had done!

Yugi hung the chiffon cape over his forearm and headed towards the south wing. The corridors were fuller than expected. Servants were carrying cushions, games, plates and bowls filled with food towards the garden. The fresh and juicy smell was mixed with the various perfumes of the Egyptian and Arabian nobles in colourful clothes. When they saw him they greeted him with a short bow and a "Good evening, my lord", which Yugi returned. He caught up with two middle aged, balding men in red tunics. He was about to quicken his pace and pass them but then he listened to a part of their conversation.

"I heard your sister will be leaving for her estate soon. I suppose it has something to do with the heathens?", the left one said.

"Of course. She saw something similar happen in Persia and she lost her husband in one of the riots. She wants her children to be safe. I've been thinking about coming with her but I still have business to wrap up. Afterwards I doubt I'll stay. And I'll take my men with me", the right one said.

"No doubt that's why the Pharaoh is being so sociable tonight. He wants to convince us of staying with our soldiers. I wouldn't be surprised if we got quite a few of these 'special invitations' in the weeks to come", the left one said. They took the corridor to their right and left Yugi's hearing range. Three Arabian women with glittering veils came from the same direction.

"Prince Rashad says we have no reason to doubt the treaties with Egypt but I'm sure that's his friendship with the Pharaoh speaking. He didn't even explain to me why those heathens wouldn't influence our business and the reason is pretty clear: He can't say it for sure himself", one of the women said. Yugi chewed his bottom lip at these words. So Atem had been right. The night the commoners from Karnak had disturbed the banquet the nobles had all supported him against the heathens – but only because of the alcohol that had been involved.

He walked around a corner and stopped when he saw Atem at the other end of the corridor, Taia right beside him. Rashad was walking next to him with an usual distance between the two. Yugi's first instinct was to turn around and run away. But then he reminded himself that it was Atem who had made a mistake and Yugi had no reason to be scared away. As soon as Atem saw him he'd approach Yugi, ask to speak to him in private and then give him the apology he deserved. Yugi only had to give him the chance. He took a deep breath walked on, in a slower pace than before.

When Rashad saw Yugi he smiled, placed a hand on Taia's neck and pointed at Yugi. Taia came running towards him immediately and jumped at him. Her size, weight and energy sent him reeling.

"Hello there", Yugi said and took Taia's front paws. She gave a happy bark, wagging her tail. A smile spread on his face but faded away when a whistle sounded. Taia freed herself and walked back to Atem. She turned her head and looked back at Yugi. Her master didn't. Atem had joined a group of nobles and was talking and laughing with them. He didn't even deign to look at Yugi.

"Hey", Rashad said, suddenly standing before him.

"H-Hey", Yugi croaked and swallowed the lump in his throat. So after a whole day of hoping that Atem would see his mistake and be sorry it turned out he still thought he was right to act ignorant and arrogant towards Yugi.

"Will you join the game night?", Rashad said, his usually carefree grin just a small smirk.

"N-No. I didn't even know that… I wanted to bring this to Layla", he said and pointed at the cape hanging from his forearm.

"She could use some cheering up", Rashad said and glowered at Atem. Yugi began to play with the cape.

"You know about…the whole thing?", he said.

"I only know that _the Pharaoh_ gave my wife a dressing-down because if an issue between you three. Even though she apologised! He doesn't seem to be treating you any better. He can be such an ass", Rashad said, gritting his teeth.

"Prince Rashad", Atem said, looking over his shoulder. His eyes were almost as icy as last night. He didn't even glance at Yugi. "Would you hurry up, please?"

"Of course, Pharaoh Atem", Rashad hissed. He turned back to Yugi, his look softer. "Layla is in her chambers. She'd love to see you."

He gave Yugi a pat on the shoulder and returned to Atem.

So Atem's arrogance was now driving a wedge between the four? He even had taken his frustration out on Layla? He had the time and energy to approach all the nobles and convince them of staying at the palace but he couldn't take a single step towards Yugi? By not even looking at Yugi, not even letting him pet Taia, Atem had destroyed Yugi's hope with a single blow like a house of cards. He felt like an idiot after wasting the whole day, waiting for Atem to choose Yugi over his pride.

"What's going on there? The Pharaoh didn't even look at his pet", a man behind him whispered.

"Maybe he was naughty didn't bend forward for his master last night", a woman said and giggled.

Those words punched him in the stomach. He clenched Layla's cape with both hands. No, that couldn't be! It was only a coincidence that last night he really hadn't… Atem would never spread something so intimate! Or did he want to hurt Yugi now the same way Yugi had hurt him?

He looked at Layla's cape while hurrying back to his chambers. Atem couldn't possibly think that talking to a friend in private was the same as telling people who were only interested in gossip and conspiracies! No, the woman had said "maybe"! It had only been a guess! Atem would never do that, no matter how hurt and angry he was…would he?

* * *

For the following days Yugi didn't leave his room. He knew he wouldn't be able to face Atem ignoring him or hearing the nobles whisper behind his back. Yugi waited and waited for Atem to knock on his door but nothing happened. Only Layla visited and played games with him whenever her schedule would allow it. In a few days the Arabians would leave. All contracts were sealed, so Layla had more free time than before.

"Look, if he still doesn't talk to you then I could…", she suggested once again as they were playing a game of _Scarab hunt_. The same game Layla had won against Mamba in the night he had been drunk enough to share his intimate thoughts with her.

"No. I want to know that he chooses me over his pride by himself. And if not…I want to know as well", Yugi said.

"But we'll leave in a few days. I don't want us to part like that. Before this the four of us had such a great time", she said and moved one of her game pieces.

"Is he giving you the cold shoulder as well?", Yugi said. Layla nodded and hugged herself.

She told him that she and Rashad were only with Atem for official purposes now. Rashad was mad at Atem for treating Layla and Yugi the way he did. The three still tried to make a united impression in public but the other nobles noticed the distance between them. They assumed that the change of climate had something to do with the threat of the heathens. Apparently Atem was spending all his time on inviting both Arabians and Egyptians to private walks, games and rides, trying to erase their doubts about his country's reliability.

Was it so time-consuming that Atem had no opportunity to reconcile with Yugi or did he just not care? Yugi was torn between believing in Atem and accusing him of never having truly cared about him. It would keep him up at night and force its way into his chaotic dreams.

Yugi spent his days playing games by himself and was reminded of the time before Atem had stepped into his life. Had Atem helped free him from that terrible loneliness only to smash it back into his face tenfold? Yugi didn't even see Amerys who would usually have sneaked into his chambers several times by now. Was Atem keeping the tomcat away from him like he had whistled back Taia a few days ago? Was this supposed to be another punishment? How could Atem be this cruel?

Had Yugi really let someone this egoistic and ignorant that close to him during their bath? It had all felt so right but now Yugi was glad he hadn't bent forward for Atem after all. Knowing that he had let him the first was painful enough these days. If he had given Atem that much control over his body only to find out that he enjoyed making Yugi feel inferior…he would regret it now.

"My lord?", a servant asked him one morning. "I would like to make the bed. Could you please sit down somewhere else?"

Yugi was lying on the mattress on his stomach, sorting the cards of _Eleven Pyramids_ according to their colours. He had spent so much time in his room that the servants had had no chance to clean it thoroughly in his absence as they usually did. Another servant was waiting near the door with a broom in his hands.

"Sure, I'll just take a walk. I don't want to disturb you at your work", Yugi said, gathered his cards and placed them on the stool next to his bed. It was rather empty since he had placed the slightly cracked vial of moon rose oil and the toy boat with their names carven into it on the very top on one of the shelves. Looking at them was just too painful right now.

"We'll be finished in no time, my lord", the servant with a broom said and Yugi gave him a weak smile as he walked out of the room.

If he hadn't had to pass half of the palace and most likely many nobles to get to the south wing he'd have visited Layla. So he walked through a few narrow corridors and a doorway and found himself on an exterior staircase made of stone. While descending two Egyptian noble women caught his eye. They were strolling over a stone path bordering on the foot of the stairs. They were too caught up in their conversation to notice Yugi.

"Well, the ship is being built in the Pharaoh's honour and should be launched on his birthday in a month. Unless he wants to abandon that plan he needs to loosen the controls around Karnak. They only cost merchants and suppliers time, infuriate the people and the heathens get into Karnak anyway", the taller one of them said.

"Urgh, I'm tired of that subject! Let's talk about the Pharaoh and his pet! What do you think he did to infuriate his master like that? My cousin says he took his pet six times one night and he wanted to make it seven for good luck's sake. But the pet refused and who knows, maybe the Pharaoh wouldn't be in such a precarious situation now if the pet had obeyed like he's supposed to", the shorter one said and giggled. "Do you think the Pharaoh is really _that_ virile? I can't blame his pet. He must have been drained after the Pharaoh mounted him six times! But rejecting the Pharaoh is still a crime in a way…"

The first one sighed.

"There is no arguing with you…", she said.

Yugi was standing on two steps, frozen. He hurried downstairs and into one of the stables through a wooden door. Inside were three box stalls with each a horse inside. A dark brown one had the closest to the broad, metal gate leading outside. Kema had the box in the middle and Sokari the one on her other side. When Yugi had arrived in Ancient Egypt he had considered the smell rather stinky but by now he had gotten used to it. On the wall across from the horses hung several saddles, bridles, buckets, pitchforks and other tools. He approached Sokari and cupped his muzzle.

"These people…can't I go outside once without hearing any gossip about us? Seven times? Really? Is that even physically possible?", he whispered and gave a bitter laugh. "Maybe it means that Atem didn't tell anyone about our night after all? You wouldn't exaggerate a story like that if everyone knew it's just talk. Then again, I don't know if these people would prefer the lie as long as it sounded more interesting."

He took a brush from a bucked, entered Sokari's box stall and let it run over his shiny, black coat. The steady task managed to soothe his nerves and he was able to sort out his thoughts. What was going on with the heathens? Was Atem really in such a difficult situation right now? Did he actually need Yugi's support? Then why did he waste his energy on keeping up his egoistic attitude? Why didn't he just apologise and ask for Yugi's help? If only Atem was sorry for punishing Yugi he was ready to forgive Atem. Yugi would have his back any time if only he asked Yugi for it! Or was Yugi being the selfish one? Was he asking Atem for too much considering the political situation? Should he be the one to come to Atem and ask him to talk this out after all?

He asked Sokari all these questions and more. Yugi was glad about his silent company. Sokari had nothing to do with what was going on between him and Atem and most likely Atem wouldn't get as jealous of him as of Layla.

He gave an annoyed sigh when he heard steps from outside coming closer. Was his time alone with Sokari over already? Two voices were arguing and he froze when he recognised them. He knelt and hid in a straw-covered corner of the wooden half-walls of Sokari's box stall. A gap between two slates let him see how Atem pulled open the metal gates and stomped inside the stable, Rashad behind him.

"Maybe I would leave you alone if you weren't such a complete idiot!", Rashad said. Atem turned around and dug a finger into Rashad's chest.

"I forbid you to talk to me like that! I am the-", he said but Rashad pushed his hand away.

"Don't you even try to play the Pharaoh card on me! I saw you puke and sneeze and hiccup at the same time! Beneath all that Pharaoh attitude that everyone here drummed into you you're still the same idiot I got drunk with and tried to run a race against chickens!", Rashad said.

"Things have changed since then!", Atem said.

"Do you think I don't know? But just because you rule Egypt now doesn't mean that you get to walk all over everyone who bothers you!", Rashad said. He sighed and rubbed his temple. He continued in a much calmer voice: "Look, my parents taught me the same things. A ruler can never lose face before anyone. He must always be proud and strong and self-composed. He can never show weakness, give in or let himself be embarrassed, blah blah blah. But this is not about politics, Atem. This is about someone who cares about _you_ as a person. Do you even realise that?"

Yugi had placed both hands on his mouth to suppress any joyful squeaks. He wished he could jump out of his hiding place and hug Rashad. Finally someone reprimanded Atem for how he was treating Yugi!

Atem took a bridle from a hook on the wall, stepped inside Kema's box stall and put it on her.

"Do you even know how painful it is to know that this was going on behind my back?", Atem said without looking at Rashad.

"I don't know what _this_ is and it's none of my business. But if you say it hurt I believe you. Still, you got your apology and you kicked it away. What do you want?", Rashad said, leaned over the half-wall of the box stall and petted Kema's neck.

"I…I don't know", Atem mumbled and leaned his forehead against Kema's. Rashad took some hay from a wheelbarrow and offered it to Kema.

"Look, everyone gets mad over some things. But you have to cool down at some point. Especially now. You know that we want to support you with everything that's going on right now. But you've got to let us", Rashad said while Kema ate out of his hand. Atem crossed his arms and leaned his back against his white mare. For a moment it was silent.

Behind Yugi Sokari shook his head and snorted. He turned his head, placed a finger on his lips and mouthed a "Shhh!". If the two discovered him now Atem's progress would be ruined. However, neither Atem nor Rashad paid any attention to Sokari.

"Imagine what Lady Esais would tell you now if she was here", Rashad said and enticed a small laugh from Atem.

"You mean 'Imagine how she'd poke me with her cane all day until I have bruises everywhere'", he said.

"I won't say you wouldn't deserve it", Rashad said with a small smirk. They didn't speak while Kema ate all the hay from Atem's hand. Yugi bit his lower lip and tried to get a good view on Atem. He had to be reconsidering everything he had said, how he had acted. Only a few more words from Rashad and Yugi would get back the man he had fallen in love with. Yugi's heart, as heavy as stone in the last days, began to loose weight and flutter in his chest.

"You really care about Layla, don't you?", Atem said. It was as if Yugi's heart all of a sudden weighed a ton again and crashed down, causing his body to shake. Layla?

"I would have told you anyway what an ass you are. But yes, I care a lot about her", Rashad said while Kema was licking his empty hand. "Atem, seriously. She just lies around, reproaching herself all day. She doesn't care how often I beat her at games, she doesn't fight with her brothers, she doesn't even eat half of the amount she usually eats. And believe me, when Layla loses her appetite it's serious."

Atem let a hand run through his hair and looked at the ceiling. He left the box stall, grabbed another bridle from the wall and threw it at Rashad. He caught it.

"Are you taking a ride with me now or what?", he said and returned to Kema.

"I'll take that as a 'Rashad, you're right as always; I will apologise to your wife and stop acting like a spoilt brat'. Well, it's a start. The Gods know you have a lot more to make up for. You know who I'm talking about", Rashad said and put the bridle on the dark brown horse in the box stall next to Kema. Yugi held his breath and watched Atem. He only rolled his eyes and lead Kema out of her box stall.

"For now I just want to clear my head from the heathens, the treaties, the controls, the soldiers and everything else", he said and walked outside with Kema. Rashad opened his mouth but seemed to reconsider his words before he spoke.

"We better don't tell Lord Imad and Shimon that we bridled the horses ourselves. The shock would kill them", he said and followed Atem out of the stable with his horse in tow.

Yugi waited until their steps had subsided. He tucked up his legs and wrapped his arms around his shins. Except for a few birds outside and Sokari munching some hay it was quiet. He leaned his head back against the wood behind him.

_ Everything else?_ That was the status Yugi had in Atem's life now? While Yugi could only think about Atem he didn't care at all about Yugi? Sure, the political situation was difficult but could he really matter this little to Atem, that he didn't even mention him to his best friend? Rashad had hinted at him, hadn't he? How could Atem not have reacted at all?

Yugi cringed. He still wanted Atem to approach him because _he_ was sorry. But did Yugi have to face the possibility that it wouldn't happen after all? Didn't he know Atem as well as he had thought? They had shared a body and mind! Then again, this had been Atem without his memories, without the life he had lived and maybe also without the ignorance he displayed now, caused by power-hungry nobles who agreed with everything Atem said for their own purposes.

Didn't Atem care at all how important he was to Yugi? He had travelled through time for Atem, had let him be his first kiss, his first time! How could Atem not understand how much that meant? Or did he understand and just didn't care? How could he have told Yugi how much he cared about him when it had been nothing but a lie? Or had Yugi taken it too seriously? Was this the kind of stuff people in a relationship told each other, which in reality was only candy, pretty but without any value? And most importantly: If Atem didn't reconcile with him what then?

Yugi gulped at the grim prospect. He didn't want to consider it but did he have a choice?

He placed his forehead on his knees, trying to shut out reality.


	15. Changes

_A special thank you to miss-luftmensch (tumblr) who beta read this chapter! And also thank you to everyone else for your reviews! I'll try to answer them again from now on. Have fun~_

* * *

Yugi's feeling alternated between being mad at Atem, scared about their relationship and feeling guilty and wanting to apologise after all. But what should he apologise for? No, he wasn't going to give in! Then again, was playing this painful game worth the person who in spite of everything still meant more to him than anyone else? The uncertainty filled his body with so much tension he felt like a rubber band stretched to the point of almost ripping apart. He had headaches, could hardly sleep and his limbs felt weak and heavy.

Yugi was sitting at a table. He dropped the cards in his hands when someone knocked on his door. He held his breath in anticipation but felt his heart sink when Layla entered.

"Oh…hi", he croaked and picked up his cards.

"Sorry", Layla said and sat down across from him. She helped him gather the starched pieces of papyrus.

"Don't be sorry for…not being him", Yugi mumbled. Layla handed him another stack, which he took and shuffled with his own.

"You look tired", she said.

"Didn't sleep last night. Again", he said. But when he looked at Layla he noticed that she was trying to suppress a smile by pressing her lips together. "You look happy."

"I am", she said, her grin spreading all over her face. "Before the meeting in the morning Atem came to my chambers. He made it really short but he said he shouldn't have snapped at me a few days ago. He was still being rather stiff when we were playing games with some other nobles earlier but he asked me for a match!"

Yugi stopped shuffling, his grip around the cards slowly tightening.

"Oh", he said. Her happy expression started to feel like a slap in his face.

"I thought it's a good sign. If he can come to me I'm sure-"

"No, that's a terrible sign!", Yugi snapped and threw the cards against the wall. Layla flinched as they scattered all over the floor. "If he can talk to you and not me it means that it has nothing to do with his stress level after all! It means that he just doesn't care about me!" Yugi hid his face in his hands. "And you just forgave him?! Even though you know how he's treating me?!"

Layla remained silent for a moment.

"I tried to explain that we never meant to hurt him but he didn't let me. So I just let it be for now. I just want us all to get back together. I thought it was a first step", she whispered. Yugi clenched his teeth.

"It doesn't mean anything anyway! Rashad told him to come to you! It wasn't his own decision!", he snapped.

"I know that Rashad talked to him but-"

"No buts! This isn't fair! I'm his boyfriend and I'm supposed to be the most important person for him, the one he turns to when-" Yugi stopped, his palms running over his face. He leaned back his head and looked at the ceiling. A bitter laugh escaped his throat. "That's…that's the same he said when…"

He crossed his arms on the table and placed his forehead on them. He heard how Layla stood up and felt her arms around his shoulders.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you", she said.

"No, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. I'm just so frustrated, and mad, and sad, and…scared", he said and raised his head to look at her warm, amber eyes.

"I know", Layla said, and pulled him into a gentle hug.

* * *

So that's what he had travelled through time for? A person who chose his pride over their relationship? Had his decision been a mistake after all? Isis Ishtar had warned him that returning to the modern world would most likely be impossible. He hadn't cared. So that's what 'blinded by love' meant.

If Atem wouldn't come around what then? He couldn't stay at the palace but where should he go? He hardly knew anyone except for Atem and the people around him. He could go and live in Karnak and find a job. But, as what? Living in the palace was rather pleasant but the everyday life of a commoner meant hard physical work and little salary. Was that all that awaited him now when in his time he could have gone to university, found a job and surrounded himself with the conveniences of his time? It might have been a boring life but more than a plank bed and a chamber pot.

These thoughts made Yugi's head spin and his innards contract. His palm ran over the cushion on his thighs so he could pretend it was Amerys sitting on his lap. If only he was really there so that his fluffy, warm body and his steady breathing would soothe Yugi. But Atem still seemed to consciously seclude Amerys and Taia from him. Otherwise they would have wandered into his chambers many times by now.

He was sitting on a cushioned rattan chair in front of a low table. Cards and dices were scattered around an ink pot and a scroll. Yugi was wiggling a reed pen between his index and middle finger. Someone knocked and his hand froze. His first thought was again that it would be Atem but by now his heartbeat normalised a lot quicker than some days ago.

"Come in", he said and his eyes widened when it was Rashad who entered. Taia hurried past him, towards Yugi, nudged his legs and gave a happy bark. Yugi cupped her head and tickled her between her ears.

"We were playing fetch outside and she wouldn't stop giving me that sad look. She misses you", Rashad said and sat down across from Yugi, the branch from their game in one hand.

"Aww. I miss you too, Taia", Yugi said and pressed his forehead against hers. Taia seized the opportunity and licked Yugi's face. He flinched and wiped his cheek but he knew that it was a sign of affection. Atem could keep her and Amerys away from him but the two still liked Yugi and considered him their human. He put away the pillow on his lap, patted his thigh and Taia placed her chin there so Yugi could stroke her.

"I'm sorry about your and Atem's fight. The four of us got along so well and we shouldn't part like this", Rashad said.

"No, we shouldn't", Yugi said and brushed back his blond bangs.

"It's a shame I haven't seen you since that happened. So I wanted to spend some more time with you before we leave in two days", he said with a gentle smile. That sentence felt like a cup of warm chocolate on an icy day of winter.

"That's a great idea", Yugi said and felt the corners of his mouth curl up as well. His free hand rubbed his upper arm. "I'm sorry I haven't thought about this. I'm only thinking about…"

Rashad raised a hand.

"I understand", he said and gestured towards the cards and dices on the table. "So, what are you doing?"

"I've been mixing different types of games, trying to create a new one. This is a combination of _Eleven Pyramids_ and _Unforeseen_", Yugi said, caressing Taia's head.

"Oh, so you use both dices and cards? I'd love to play", Rashad said and bent towards the table.

Taia lay down between them and chewed on the stick Rashad had brought from outside. Yugi gathered, shuffled, and dealt out the cards, explained the rules and admitted that there were still many flaws and unanswered questions. Rashad didn't mind and started playing. Whenever they encountered a difficult situation he offered his advice and Yugi picked up his pen and took notes.

Rashad managed to distract him from his gloomy thoughts, which was a pleasant change. He even made Yugi laugh a couple of times with his remarks or by letting Taia perform tricks. She was standing on her hind legs and balancing an orange on her nose. When it dropped she tried to catch it but failed and fell in the process.

"Aww, poor girl. You're not hurt, are you?", Yugi said, by now sitting crossed-legged on the floor. She shook her head, her ears flopping and lay down on her back, expecting a belly rub. Rashad picked up the orange, knelt down before her and fulfilled her wish.

"She used to be much better at this when I taught her on Cyprus. Guess Atem didn't have the time to keep it up", he said but bit his lip at mentioning Atem. For Yugi, it felt like a bucket of cold water being poured over his head. Rashad gave him an apologetic look.

"It's okay", Yugi lied and looked down at Taia's stick in his hands. An awkward silence followed. Now that the subject had come up Yugi might as well ask Rashad a few questions. He played with a twig of the branch. "Rashad, I have a confession to make. I kind of…overheard your and the other me's conversation in the stables a few days ago."

"Really?", he said and tilted his head.

"I was in Sokari's box. I was already there when you came and hid because of…him", Yugi said and rubbed his neck. "Not that it matters much. I happen to eavesdrop on people all the time since I'm here. It's not even intentional. It just happens!"

Rashad chuckled, one hand still running through Taia's sand coloured fur. Her brown eyes were fluttering close.

"It occurs a lot in places where people talk much", Rashad said. Yugi sighed.

"True that. Anyway, I've got to admit that I'm a little…jealous of you. You can talk to him like no one else. You confront him straightforward, even insult him. He would have banned everyone else if they even tried that but not you. He even listens to you in the end! How do you do that?"

Rashad let the orange roll back and forth on his palm.

"I guess the type of friendship we developed on Cyprus is unique. We did all these _outrageous_ things…having fun by going to bars, learning how to fish, picking up all kinds of swears from sailors, bathing Taia…though that was more of a disaster than fun", he said and poked her snout. "The life we lived allowed a different side of us to come through. One he would surely show you if he could but the thing is: he can't. The part of him that's the Pharaoh is definitely not dominant when he's with you but it's still kind of there. As long as he's here in the palace where people call him Pharaoh, bow to him and expect him to make decisions for all of Egypt every day he just can't let go of it. I got to know him when that 'royal' part was nearly not existent in both of us. We could insult each other, get drunk, sing dirty songs together…and for each other we are and most likely will always be the only person we could do all that with. You don't forget that."

Yugi's eyes shifted over to the floor. It all made sense to him, but at the same time it felt unfair. Atem had shown sides no one else knew to Yugi as well. Yugi knew that in spite of his confident attitude, Atem had been deeply insecure and in pain about his lost identity. He hadn't even needed to tell Yugi. He had felt every change in Atem's emotions as if they had been his own. He had often come into Atem's soul room and offered to go into his so he would be able to escape that endless labyrinth and darkness. He had given Atem light and warmth when he had needed it most. Wasn't that a lot more intimate than having a fun time on Cyprus? Or was there more to it? Something Yugi would never be able to fathom?

Shortly after Atem had regained his memories they had parted and Yugi hadn't asked him to show him more than he had seen during their adventure. If he had only gotten glimpse of his time on Cyprus would he think different now? But the chance had passed and would never come back.

"Hmm", was all Yugi had to say.

"Maybe he'll find a way to explain it all to you some day. He cares so much about you", Rashad said and Yugi gave a sullen laugh.

"I'm beginning to doubt that", he said. Rashad's hand stopped petting Taia.

"I could talk to him and–"

"No", Yugi said before he could consider the offer. "I want him to overcome his stupid pride by himself, not because someone else made him. You won't always be there to help fix what he screws up. Besides, getting other people involved is what started this in the first place."

Rashad twisted his mouth and Yugi expected him to argue against that.

"Fine", he said instead. "It's just hard to see you suffer like that and not being able to kick Atem's butt for it. He _is_ stressed with everything going on but he should still take the time to forget about his Pharaoh attitude for a moment and sort this out with you."

Yugi was tempted to ask Rashad if he thought Atem would ever come around but he feared the answer too much. He moved closer to Taia and both petted her. She stretched, seeming to enjoy the treatment.

"Thank you. It helps to know that you think he's wrong as well", Yugi said.

"I do but it doesn't keep him from being a stubborn idiot. If only he didn't always have to play the hero who shoulders everything by himself…", Rashad said and sighed. "Do you know about the farewell banquet tomorrow night? I know it's a lot to ask but Layla and I would love to have you there."

He gulped at picturing himself at the same table as Atem without even being acknowledged by him and everyone else in the hall glancing and whispering about him. His stomach felt even more tense than it already did.

"I'm sorry. I appreciate that you want to have me there but…", Yugi said without looking at Rashad.

"It's okay. I thought you'd say that but I still wanted to ask", he said gently.

"I'll be there at the farewell ceremony though. I don't want to miss my chance to say good-bye", Yugi said and carefully raised his head. Rashad smiled.

* * *

Two more days of belly cramps followed but Atem didn't visit him. The sun had just risen and Yugi slipped into a white tunic and donned a silver belt. His lack of sleep made his hands feel heavy and clunky.

Only a few more hours and it was time to say good-bye to his friends. Until he'd be all alone. Yugi didn't know how he was supposed to handle the loneliness Atem was still punishing him with. But he knew what he wanted to ask Layla before she left.

He slipped into a pair of silver-coloured shoes, took a deep breath and left his chambers. The corridors were almost empty thanks to the early hour and the nobles preparing for the farewell ceremony. He entered the south wing where Arabian servants were hurrying around with crates and sacks in their arms. Yugi was glad that most of them were too busy to notice him and when they did they gave him a short bow and continued their tasks.

Yugi knocked on one of the double doors at the end of the corridor. It opened and a young woman with a wooden box almost bumped into him. She was one of Layla's handmaids.

"Oh, good morning, my lord. Would you like to speak to the princess?", she said and without waiting for his answer she rushed back inside and towards the balcony. Yugi followed her. "Your highness, your friend is here."

As soon as he had placed a foot on the balcony Layla attacked him with a hug, which sent him reeling.

"I'm so glad you came to say good-bye", she said. The handmaid went back inside.

"Of course. Why wouldn't I?", Yugi said and patted her back.

"I…I guess I'm scared you could be mad at me after all", she whispered. Yugi squeezed her.

"Don't beat yourself up about it. I know it's not your fault", he said. They stood there a little longer, a cool breeze tickling his skin. Layla took his arm, they sat down on a lounger next to a sunshade and she adjusted her formal, sapphire blue dress. Its embroideries shimmered in gold, just like her jewellery. Her midnight blue eye shadow suited her sad expression.

"You look beautiful", Yugi said and played with her soft veil.

"Thank you but its rather uncomfortable. You wouldn't know how warm it gets under this", she said and slightly pulled the fluffy skirt of her dress, revealing a pair of sandals with blue crystals. "I'm glad about going home but travelling through the desert for three days to get to the harbour in Tjaou? I could go without that."

"Hmm", was all Yugi had to say. He played with a bowl filled with a few berries on the table next to him. It's silver surface reflected the gentle orange of the sunrise. He felt Layla's eyes looking at him.

"Is there something you'd like to get off your chest?", she said. Yugi chewed on his bottom lip.

"M-Maybe. Yes. I think?", he said. Layla put one arm around him and brushed back his blond bangs. He swallowed before he spoke. "The thing is…I've been thinking…and maybe the other…I mean, Atem…maybe he won't come round…and then…I can't really stay here…so I was wondering…if I could come to Arabia then and…"

She pressed Yugi's head against her shoulder and her face against his hair. A few birds were warbling their first songs of the day.

"Of course", she whispered. Yugi sighed, both in relief and sadness. "Just send a letter and I'll arrange everything. I promise."

"Thank you", he croaked.

"But I hope of course that he'll be reasonable to apologise to you. You deserve to be happy", she said and sniffled back what Yugi supposed to be tears. "You're such a kind and gentle soul. I'm so lucky to have met you."

Yugi thought that maybe it wouldn't be too long until they met again. But the thought was too painful to be spoken out loud.

"Me too", he said instead. Layla ended the hug, took a hanky out of a pocket of her dress and dried the corners of her eyes, trying not to smudge her make-up.

"Ah, look at me getting all emotional. I'm such a silly goose. Why don't we play a game as long as we still have time?", she said. A little later on the handmaid from before brought them a stack of cards and they began their first match of _Eleven Pyramids_. One round after another passed, the morning sun becoming stronger and the cool breeze around them warmer. From inside they heard the noises of servants packing and carrying away Layla's possessions.

They recalled their time together and Yugi knew already how much he'd miss her and her laugh, which reminded him of a piglet's grunting. They were remembering how Layla had almost gotten into a brawl with Mamba when they heard a bark from below the balcony. Yugi looked over the railing and the combo he had planned to play was swiped from his mind. Taia was dashing over the grass, chasing a ball that Atem had thrown. Rashad was standing next to him, punched Atem's upper arm and apparently teased him about his throw. Taia came running back with the ball in her mouth, circled the two and made them turn around. Rashad called something at him and Layla but he didn't listen. His and Atem's eyes locked and it was as if an electric shock went through his body.

Even from afar he recognised every detail about Atem's lilac eyes and the lashes and the brows framing them. They were widened and unable to squint, just like Yugi's. Atem didn't move, didn't look away or avoid him. What was happening?

Taia was jumping at him but he didn't react. Their stare broke only when Rashad gave Atem a nudge with his elbow and mumbled something that Yugi guessed to be a "Come on!". Atem returned something that sounded like "Shut up!" and then his eyes looked at Yugi's again. Was that a blush creeping upon his cheeks? Nervousness and excitement were crawling all over Yugi's skin. His eyes were watering from the stare but he didn't allow himself to blink. Atem's jaw seemed to be moving, as if he was about to…speak…!

"My Pharaoh", Shimon's voice said and hurried outside the palace and towards Atem and Rashad. It felt like suddenly stepping into a puddle of mud. "I knew you'd be out playing with the prince and your dog! You need to prepare now. We're running out of time."

"Shimon…!", Rashad said, tearing out his hair. Shimon wagged a finger at him.

"And you, prince Rashad, Lord Imad is already looking all over for you. Your playtime with the Pharaoh is–"

"That's not what I mean!", Rashad said, wildly waving his arms. "That was the worst timing _ever_!"

"Not as bad as yours for running off once again", Shimon said and placed a hand on Atem's back. "Now please, my Pharaoh, follow me."

Atem looked to the side as Shimon made him go inside. Rashad threw back his head and facepalmed.

"That moron! And that stick-in-the-mud! That was so close! _So close!_", he said and kicked a pebble. Yugi looked down at the cards in his hands and his shoulders slumped down. He felt Layla's hand stroking his shoulder.

"Don't be disappointed. You saw that? He wasn't ignoring you. He's changing his mind about the whole thing", she said. Yugi wished Layla was right but he couldn't help but be scared that this kind of situation wouldn't occur again.

"Yugi", Rashad said and he turned his head. "I can still kick his butt if you want me to."

Yugi gave a sad chuckle.

"Thank you. But I still want this to be his choice, however it may turn out", he said. Rashad pouted.

"Fine. As you wish", he said but then put on his carefree grin. "Wait for me up there. I want to spend some more time with you as well."

He blew Layla a kiss and walked inside as well. Two matches later the door to Layla's chambers opened and Rashad entered, followed by his wife's brothers. Yugi and Layla dropped their cards and left the balcony to welcome them. Rashad had changed clothes and was now wearing loose pants, a sleeveless shirt, sandals and jewellery, all matching the sapphire blue and gold colour of Layla's dress and accessories.

"Finally, I–", Rashad began but was pushed aside by Navid rushing past him and putting Yugi in a headlock.

"There you are! Haven't seen you the last days! I already thought you were hiding from us!", Navid said and ruffled Yugi's hair. He could only gargle in response.

"Maybe hiding from you! Stop it or he'll pass out!", Sameer said and slapped the back of Navid's head. He loosened his grip on Yugi and Sameer pushed his older brother aside. Yugi was still coughing when Sameer put his arm around him.

"I'll miss you and especially how you always beat Layla at all kinds of games. After three days of travelling with nothing else to do than force us to play with her she'll be insufferable. Which she is anyway but-", he said and stopped when Layla pulled his short braid. Rashad shoved his wife and her brothers aside and cleared his throat.

"Would you all step back while I spend some time with my friend?", Rashad said and all three of them gave an indignant "Tss!".

"He's not only your friend!"

"He likes me way better than you!"

"He was my friend first!"

Yugi watched with his mouth open as they were fighting over who he liked better. He was about to speak up and ask them not to argue but then Navid wrapped his arm around Yugi's stomach, picked him up and carried him through the room while the others tried to catch them. Navid was the tallest of them and Yugi cursed his small size for not being able to fight Navid's strong grip. He tried to tell him to stop but he was laughing too hard to form any words. Navid circled a table for the fourth time when Rashad and Sameer cornered him. Sameer grabbed Yugi's left arm and Rashad his right ankle, both wanting Yugi for themselves. Layla was cursing her long dress and trying to catch up with the others. When she did she pulled Yugi's other arm, proclaiming that he was _her_ friend and that she'd safe him. Yugi had trouble breathing because of his laughter and because he was slipping out of Navid's arms.

"By all the Gods!", a voice interrupted them. They all turned their heads and saw an old man with a long, grey beard standing in the door frame. "If I didn't know any better I'd think I walked into a nursery!"

They let go of Yugi's limbs and Navid put him back on the floor. They looked to the ground like children who had gotten caught stealing candy. Yugi couldn't say if the gesture was more of a genuine or mocking nature. Rashad corrected his posture and turned to the old man.

"Forgive us our childish behaviour, Lord Imad, especially me. As the heir to an entire nation I should be mature enough to not partake in such shenanigans", he said and Lord Imad raised an eyebrow at him. Yugi managed to turn his chuckle into a cough.

"At least this is a more appropriate choice of words for the ceremony", he said and turned to Yugi. "Excuse me, my lord but I have to ask you to leave. I need to talk to the prince and the princess."

Yugi nodded, waved at his friends and left the room. He had a stitch from laughing and wiped the corners of his eyes. After all these days of worry having fun with Layla, her brothers and Rashad had managed to loosen the tension in his stomach. As he walked his steps felt lighter knowing that he had made friends, people who enjoyed his company and wanted to be around him. Unlike Atem.

Yugi stopped and despised himself for that last thought. He may not have apologised but Atem had at least looked at him earlier. That was a good sign, wasn't it? But should he feel accomplished because of a glance his boyfriend had given him for a few seconds? Then again, if it meant a lot in Atem's currently stressed situation, being bitter about tiny steps didn't help, did it?

"Ouch!", he said when he felt someone bump into him. "Excuse me!"

He looked up at a thin, tall man with a bald head, arched eyebrows and with blue eyes so piercing he thought he felt a blade in his chest. He was wearing a green tunic and golden bands around his upper arms and wrists. He raised his chin and twisted his mouth as if he had come upon a nasty insect.

"Don't think you can still walk around as if nothing had changed, _Lord Mutou_", he hissed and walked past Yugi. What had that been about? Yugi rolled his eyes and continued his path to the throne room. Most of the nobles had already gathered and once again the smells of perfume and sweat reached his nose. Among all the colourful clothes and sparkly jewellery, Yugi felt misplaced. If he hadn't visited Layla so early his servants would have reminded him to wear something fancier than the simple, white tunic he had chosen. He had forgotten that the ceremony would be performed for a prince and a princess instead of his friends.

But he knew that his plain appearance wasn't the only reason why so many eyes were watching him. The whispering started once again and Yugi's stomach was becoming so tense it might as well have been a big rock. He looked around for Mana but didn't see her in the crowd. He approached a pillar in a corner and leaned against it. He wanted to focus on the new game he had created and think about how to work out its flaws. But he had once again accidentally become an eavesdropper to the conversation on the other side of the pillar.

"As far as I know all of the treaties with Arabia remain sealed, except for the one concerning marble. Lord Iritis is in a terrible mood because of that", the squeaky voice of a woman said.

"Terrible mood? Every time I see him I'm afraid he'll stab me with those steel blue eyes of his. It doesn't help that I have to look up at that giant", the thin voice of a man said. Yugi knew that he must have bumped into Lord Iritis earlier. There couldn't be many tall men with such aggressive eyes at the palace.

"Don't worry. He seems to be blaming the Pharaoh for not securing that contract. I heard yesterday at the council meeting he was taunting the Pharaoh about those ineffective controls around Karnak. If he had driven the heathens out when they were still low in number Lord Iritis would surely have that contract", a raspy, female voice said.

"They are invading Karnak like the vermin that they are! The town is getting more dangerous each day! If the Pharaoh doesn't finally do something against those parasites I'll leave the palace as well! If I make a few adjustments I can take care of my business from my estate and only have to visit every other month", the weak voice from before said.

"I'm not that lucky", the husky voice said and sighed. "I'd rather be at my estate but I can't leave my construction sites unattended. I'd lose all my business partners in Karnak."

"Well, I for one will stay. The Pharaoh assured me that there's no danger if we stick together and don't withdraw our soldiers from his services", a new, soft voice said.

"Yes, my lady, _if_ we stick together but look around. Everyone is leaving and there's no point in fighting for a lost cause", the first, high-pitched voice said and the woman spoken to gave a resentful gasp.

"Lost cause?! You think fighting for your homeland is a lost cause?! If you ask me, everyone who is running away is a traitor to Egypt and our highly esteemed Pharaoh!", she said.

"It figures he'd take the time to talk you into thinking that. How many soldiers are under your command again?", the squeaky woman said.

Their discussion continued but Yugi decided not to listen. He rubbed his temple, thinking about the people in Karnak and that their lives were becoming more and more dangerous. He remembered the young woman from his last visit to Karnak and hoped that she was all right. But he also knew that hundreds of other people were in need of protection as well. He looked around and saw a bald head peaking out from another group. It was most likely Lord Iritis. Had Atem made an enemy by losing that contract about marble? Was him mocking Atem in public only the beginning? Would he try to take revenge? Judging by those harsh eyes Yugi was afraid he should expect anything from that man.

Yugi flinched when another man appeared right before him. He seemed to be the opposite of Lord Iritis. The man was short (but still taller than Yugi) and reminded him of a hippopotamus with his corpulent body and small eyes. His massive double-chin and thick, warty neck however made him look like a frog.

"Lord Mutou! I'm sorry if I scared you", he said with a smile that revealed his slimy teeth.

"You didn't scare me, Lord…", Yugi said, trying to remember the man's name. He scratched his head and had to realise that he didn't know it.

"I am Lord Serach. We haven't spoken to each other before. It's quite a shame", he said and bowed slightly. "But I didn't want to risk the Pharaoh getting angry at me. He can be rather…possessive."

Yugi's brows knitted.

"I am not his property", he said and crossed his arms.

"Oh, I know that, my lord. In my opinion it's for the better that you're not his lover any more", Lord Serach said and leaned towards Yugi. His heart stopped for a moment. "Did…did he say that?", he asked, looking down at his shoes.

"Not that I know. But that's the rumour. Is it true?", Lord Serach said. Yugi was bobbing his heels up and down, knowing that many people around them were throwing glances at them and pausing their conversations.

"That's between him and me", Yugi said. Lord Serach gave a laugh that sounded a lot like a belch.

"Don't be sad about it, my lord. Or can I call you Yugi?", he said and continued without waiting for an answer. "There are many people who would be happy to take the Pharaoh's place as your…patron. I am among them."

Yugi stepped back and took a moment to process those words.

"Patron…?", he said. Lord Serach licked his thin lips as he examined Yugi.

"I've always adored your beauty. You deserve the most elegant clothes, the prettiest jewellery, the most exotic perfumes… I can offer you all that, just like the Pharaoh. All that I ask for in return is that you keep me company…especially at night…Yugi…", he crooned and placed a hairy, fleshy hand on Yugi's arm. He backed away, clenched his fists and would almost have drawn back his arm for a blow. Anger sent his blood racing through his veins.

"Don't speak to me ever again", he hissed. Lord Serach gave a small chuckle.

"That fire in your eyes… No doubt this is how you stole the Pharaoh's sleep in so many nights", he said. "You may be averse to my offer now but you'll have to find a new master eventually. Soon many will scramble for your…company…and believe me, not all of them will be kind enough to accept a no."

He moved towards Yugi and stretched out a hand to touch him but Yugi slapped it away. The sound made the nobles around them gasp but Yugi couldn't have cared less. His ears were throbbing and he clenched his teeth so tightly he could hardly speak.

"Don't talk to me _ever again_", he repeated. Lord Serach's smile didn't waver.

"Fine. I will wait for you to approach me then…Yugi", he said, a drop of saliva trickling from his slimy mouth. Yugi forced himself to walk away before the urge to punch him could become stronger. He didn't even care that he bumped into a few people as he stomped towards a statue of Ra and hid behind it. He hugged himself, his fingernails digging into his flesh and he had to bite his tongue in order to not scream in anger.

He had known that the other nobles only saw him as Atem's lover and had little respect for him. But how could they assume that the only reason they were a couple was that Atem paid for his company?! Yugi wanted to shake all the nobles and shout at them until they understood that Yugi would never even think about selling himself to another person. They were disgusting, all of them!

Lord Serach's words echoed in his ears and he tore his hair in anger. But his grip loosened at a certain line.

_"Not all of them will be kind enough to accept a no."_

His vision blurred as he tried to find another meaning for those words but couldn't find one. No, it couldn't be true! Lord Serach had just said it in order to scare him. He couldn't be standing in the same hall as several people who'd might soon try to…

The sound of a trumped made him flinch. He looked over his shoulder and saw the nobles lining up around the aisle that led from the massive doors towards Atem's throne. Shimon was standing at the entrance and called:

"Kneel before his holiness, king of upper and lower Egypt and descendant of the Gods: Pharaoh Atem!"

Everyone obeyed but Yugi. He was still hiding behind the statue and watched Atem slowly striding towards his throne, the crook and flail crossed before his chest. His tunic was crimson and his jewellery golden. He looked handsome with his elaborate make-up accentuating his eyes and the nemes headdress covering his hair. But what would have driven Yugi crazy not long ago now had no meaning to him.

Even though the nobles knelt before Atem they didn't hesitate to abandon, betray and conspire against him. Did Atem confuse Yugi for an enemy among all those lies? Was he so caught up in defending himself and his people that he couldn't allow Yugi inside that wall around himself? Maybe he was even trying to protect Yugi by keeping him at distance? If only he could understand what was going through Atem's mind!

Atem sat down on his throne, allowed the nobles to rise and began his speech about Rashad and Layla's visit and the friendship between Egypt and Arabia. When the oration had ended Layla and Rashad entered, their arms linked and the nobles bowing to them. Once standing next to Atem they thanked the Pharaoh, the other nobles and all of Egypt for their hospitality and the new friends they had made. The allusion felt like a gentle hug to Yugi, which was a nice distraction after all those painful words and thoughts. Rashad stressed that the treaties with Egypt would be upheld as promised and many heads turned towards Lord Iritis sticking out from the crowd because of his tall figure. He remained silent but even from afar Yugi saw the sharp gaze he gave Atem.

Atem then let the gifts to the Arabian royal family be carried inside by his servants. Men and women in pure white clothes brought vases filled with gems, sacks of lentils and other non-perishables, bars of bronze and a lot more. The last presents, which Atem handed over to Rashad and Layla by himself, were elaborate wooden cases adorned with jewels. They contained a golden dagger for Rashad and a necklace for Layla. Both made the crowd gasp in admiration and envy. Rashad and Layla thanked Atem and handed the cases to their servants. Isis stepped forward with two more boxes of the same design and Atem took them out of her arms.

"At last, these gifts are for your father and mother, prince Rashad, the honoured King and Queen of Arabia. Please, deliver them with my best regards and sincere appreciation of the alliance between our countries", Atem said and handed Rashad and Layla each one case.

"We thank you in the name of my revered father and mother for these tokens of friendship. We shall not lay eyes upon what's inside until the King and Queen can open these for themselves", Rashad said and Yugi chuckled. He was sure Rashad would take a peek as soon as he could. Atem gave them a nod, then stretched out a hand. Seto handed him the crook and flail, which Atem crossed before his chest once more.

"The prince and the princess will only leave Egyptian ground once they go aboard the ship that will let them cross the red sea. Until then they shall be escorted by a squad of the finest soldiers of the royal guard. Said squad will be lead by my trusted advisor Lord Karim", Atem said and Karim stepped forward from the group of Atem's advisers. Over his usual clothes he was wearing a cape and a sword was hanging from a sheath belt. He knelt before Atem. "Lord Karim, I hereby entrust you with the safety of prince Rashad and princess Layla of Arabia. Deliver them safely to Tjaou and protect them with your life if needed."

"I swear to the Gods that I will do no less, my Pharaoh", he said and then looked up at Rashad and Layla. "Your highnesses, it is an honour to be entrusted with your security and well-being."

They gave him a courteous smile. Karim rose and stepped back. Atem turned towards Rashad and Layla and Yugi thought he heard a hint of sadness in his usually official and strong voice.

"Prince Rashad, princess Layla, your visit was an honour and a delight. May your travel home be peaceful and pleasant", Atem said. These words were the cue for the trumpeters to play another fanfare. As soon as Atem had stepped towards the aisle leading outside all the nobles knelt down again. Yugi remained standing behind the statue and watched how Rashad and Layla followed Atem through the double doors outside the throne room. When the train of Layla's dress had left the hall as well the nobles jumped up and made their way to follow them.

Yugi rushed towards the crowd and wormed his way through them. He squeezed himself through the overfilled corridors and stepped outside into the forecourt where the morning sun dazzled him. Many litters, horses and chariots were about to be mounted by Arabian nobles, servants and soldiers. The biggest litter with red curtains in the middle of the crowd had to belong to Layla and Rashad. Everyone was chattering, saying farewell and hugging the new friends and business partners they had made. Yugi was hurrying from one spot to another, trying to get to Layla and the others but he only seemed to be going in circles. He craned his neck, scared that maybe he wouldn't be able to reach his friends in time. Why did everyone else want to talk to them as well? He felt a hand on his shoulder and saw Sameer and Navid to his right.

"There you are. Come on, we all want to say good-bye to you", Sameer said with a sad grin. He and Navid pushed their way through the crowd, Yugi right behind them. They all mumbled "Excuse me" dozens of times until Yugi finally saw Rashad and Layla before their litter. As soon as Layla saw Yugi she walked away from the conversation with Rashad and Shada and dashed towards him. She clasped Yugi in her arms and a sob emerged from her throat.

"Don't cry, Layla", Yugi said but felt his own throat tighten.

"I'm not crying", Layla said, crying. Yugi noticed that she was wearing the same peach perfume as on the day of their arrival. The sweet scent had made him like her right from the start. He felt Navid patting his head.

"He's so tiny. Can't we just smuggle him with us, in a box?", he said.

"Yeah, a sewing box maybe. It'll be comfy! What do you say, Yugi? Please?", Sameer said. Usually Yugi disliked being mocked about his size but knowing that they wanted Yugi to stay with them so much gave him the feeling of having a little hummingbird fluttering in his chest. They tried to pull him out of Layla's hug but her grip only tightened and she hissed at them. Yugi felt his lips quiver.

"I'll miss you", he said with a shaky voice.

"And I'll miss you", Layla croaked and sniffled back her tears. "And whatever happens, you can always come to Arabia and live at the palace or my family's mansion. Promise."

He felt the corners of his eyes wet, both in relief and sadness.

"Thank you", Yugi whispered. A little later Layla managed to let go of him so Navid and Sameer had a chance to hug him as well. Navid picked him up once more and pretended to try and place him in a crate. But before Navid could stuff him inside, a servant loaded it into another, much simpler litter. As soon as his feet touched the ground Sameer hugged him and tousled his hair.

"So, between you and me, can you give us a few tips on cheating on Layla? We need to make her lose somehow", he said and Yugi laughed.

"I don't know any. Besides, I'm sure she'd notice anyway", he said. Navid and Sameer asked him the same question several times but Yugi's answer was always the same. They thought Yugi's knowledge had to include some tricks and that he was only too honourable to make use of them.

"But what if I hide another card in my sleeve and-", Sameer said but Rashad pushed him aside before he could finish. Without any warning he wrapped his arms around Yugi so tightly he pressed all air out of Yugi's lungs. Just like on the day they had met.

"It was great meeting you", he said and his tight grip made Yugi tiptoe. He wanted to return the statement but because of the firm embrace and the lump in his throat he could only give a "Mh-hmm". Before his face could turn blue Taia appeared at their feet and jumped at them. Yugi gasped for air when Rashad let go of him. Rashad knelt down and smothered her in kisses.

"Oh Tai-Tai, I'll miss you most", he said and ruffled her fur.

"Will you now?", Atem's voice said and Yugi flinched. Both froze and their eyes widened when they saw each other. He feared that in a moment Atem would turn away again, his ignorance like a punch in the face. But nothing happened.

"You didn't think I begged my father to come here to see _you_, did you?", Rashad said and Taia gave satisfied sounds, probably caused by another belly rub.

Just like earlier both Yugi and Atem were unable to turn away from each other but also unable to take any action. For Yugi all the voices and noises around them blurred into a low hum. Could it be that the reason for Atem's stare was…

Someone wrapped his arm around his throat and pulled him away and for once Yugi cursed Navid's display of affection.

"You little rascal! You'll visit us one day, won't you? There's that tavern in our home town and I know you'll love it!", he said. Yugi freed himself and turned his head back to Atem. But Atem was already caught in one of Rashad's tight hugs.

He was tempted to have Atem stare at him again but every time Yugi glanced at him another Arabian or Egyptian noble or Rashad were claiming his full attention. He knew that this was his last chance to spend time with his friends and decided to focus on them. Sameer, Navid and Rashad squeezed him alternately but he found himself the longest in Layla's arms. He couldn't fathom that soon he wouldn't see her any more, that he was about to lose the only person who knocked on his door and played games with him. It made as little sense as picturing a fish living in a bird's nest. She was cuddling Taia when another trumpet sounded. The old man from before placed a hand on Rashad's shoulder.

"My prince, it's time", he said gently. Rashad pouted, his eyes glittering with tears.

"Oh, Lord Imad! Just a little longer, please!", he said.

"Prince, if we want to be in Tjaou in three days we can't afford to lose any more time", Lord Imad said. Rashad gulped and gave a little nod. After Rashad, Sameer and Navid had each clutched him one last time it was Layla's turn. Tears were streaming down her face as she gave Yugi kisses on his cheeks.

"Take good care of yourself, will you?", she sobbed as she cupped his jaw.

"You too", Yugi croaked and felt a few drops emerging from his own eyes as well. Her brothers touched her shoulders and gently made her let go of Yugi. The Egyptians had stepped back from the Arabians while they were all standing next to their litters. They royal guards had formed a line around the travellers to be and Yugi, Taia, Atem and his advisers were the only non-Arabians allowed inside. Layla linked her arm with Rashad's, wiping her cheeks with a hanky. Rashad's glistening eyes could have used one as well. Atem was standing right before them and gulped.

"Farewell, prince Rashad and princess Layla of Arabia. May the Gods protect you and all of Arabia for the rest of your lives", he said and Yugi thought he heard a crack in Atem's usually strong voice.

"And may the Gods smile upon you and all of Egypt as well, Pharaoh Atem", Rashad said, a little less clearly than normally. They bowed to each other and Lord Imad cleared his throat, reminding them to turn around. Yugi forbade himself to blink, not wanting to miss one second of seeing his friends. They climbed into the litter, especially Rashad and Layla's eyes still on Atem and Yugi. A servant closed the crimson curtains but Layla, Rashad, Sameer and Navid poked out their heads and waved at them. The gates to the palace opened and eight carriers lifted their litter. Karim took his position as the head of the formation and raised a hand. A young boy on a horse next to him blew into a horn and they started moving.

Yugi had to keep his feet from running after them. Rashad, Layla and her brothers called to them but it was drowned out by the sound of all the horses' steps, more good-bye calls and the shouting among guards and servants. The red litter passed the gates and became smaller and was soon hidden from Yugi's view by horses, chariots and more litters. He still kept waving until the last horse had ridden outside and the gates slowly closed again.

He let his hand sink and the quiet around him mirrored the emptiness in his chest. Tears were swelling up inside him and would almost have made their way to his cheeks but a gentle nudge at his legs distracted him. It was Taia, looking up at him with her big, brown eyes and giving a whimper. Was she feeling their sadness as well? Maybe she understood that Rashad and Layla had left for good. She must have gone through the same situation on Cyprus.

Yugi knelt down and hugged her. Her warmth and softness were a welcome support against the cold loneliness weighing down his heart. He heard that the nobles around them started to move, going back inside but Yugi didn't care. He only wanted to hug Taia for now. Someone tugged on her leash but neither Yugi nor Taia reacted. Someone cleared their throat but Yugi didn't care. He only flinched once he heard Atem's voice say:

"Partner…?"

The shock of Atem actually speaking to him wiped every thought from Yugi's head. He looked up and saw Atem with Taia's leash in one hand. Their eyes locked for the third time this day. His eyes showed nothing of the cold he had displayed not long ago. They looked rather sad and tired and Yugi thought he saw rings underneath a thick layer of make-up. His voice sounded rather hoarse.

"I…we have to go inside now."

He pulled Taia's leash again and Yugi's shaking hands let go of her.

"Sure", he mumbled, sniffled back his tears and rose. Atem looked at him for a moment, his bitterness may softened by the farewell, and Yugi's heart began to race when his mouth opened.

"My Pharaoh", a sharp voice said before Atem could speak. He turned his head and looked up at Lord Iritis, his eyes might as well trying to stab him. Atem's expression hardened in an instant, like a shield against a downpour if arrows. "Don't you have more important things to do than play with animals?"

He gestured at Taia and Yugi. He wanted to snap back at Lord Iritis, wanted to forbid him to call him that but the pain of separation was stronger. He felt his knees buckle and knew that the dam holding back his tears was about to break.

He turned around, ignored the stone paths of the forecourt and hurried over the grass. He knew that the other nobles had heard the remark, that it would give them more to gossip about without caring how hurtful their words were. So that's what he'd have to face all by himself now, without Layla and the others to hug and support him? He felt like a scaffolding made of papyrus, so unstable it would be torn apart by the next gust of wind.

Before he knew it he had started running and his legs carried him into the stable of Sokari. He found Sokari lying in his box stall, munching on some hay. Yugi stepped right next to him and dropped to the straw covered floor. He hugged Sokari's neck, burying his face in his grey mane.

Karnak wasn't the only place turning into a battlefield. The palace was full of bloodthirsty hunters as well and Yugi was one of their targets. With Layla, Rashad, Navid and Sameer gone he had lost all of his allies. Now he was facing that army alone. Was Atem feeling just like that? If only they could finally get back together and have each other's back in these dark times. Now that he had faced Lord Iritis' hate and Lord Serach's obscenity and knew that this was only the beginning, what did it matter that he had talked to Layla about sex? To Yugi it was now as trivial as making crumbs when you got to eat just before starving. How could Atem not see it the same way? Or maybe he did and there was another reason for him being so distanced? But for now he could only hope that he'd understand Atem soon.

Hot tears rolled down his cheeks, trickling into Sokari's black coat.


	16. Fears

_Okay, sweethearts. This chapter comes with a **trigger warning for some violence and sexual harrassment**. Read at your own descretion. If you're wondering about the overall tone of this story: It doesn't have one. And yes, that's something I need to work on. ;w; The soup described in this chapter is one I cooked myself not long ago and it's gooood. Again, thank you all for your support and also for your critism! I appreaciate both!_

* * *

Yugi stayed with Sokari all morning, his only ally now that Layla and the others were gone. It had been only a few hours since their litter had left the palace grounds and the sadness made every of his breaths heavy and painful. But it wasn't only their departure that almost chocked Yugi. For a moment he had believed that Atem wanted to talk to him, take a step towards their reconciliation. But Lord Iritis had ruined it by insulting Yugi and Atem hadn't even come after him to ask if he was okay.

He brushed Sokari's fur, combed his mane and fed him a few apples and pears. At least with him things were still simple. His stable was the only place where Yugi was safe from the nobles' incessant gossip and yet not completely alone like in his chambers. Yugi was tending to a spot on Sokari's lower neck, which made him snort in content, when he heard a high-pitched "meow".

He gave Sokari the last pear and followed the sound outside. Four kittens were trying to keep up with their mother walking over the grass, all of them light grey with black stripes. She stopped and waited for her babies to catch up. When they did she gave everyone of them a lick and Yugi smiled as they fought for her attention by pushing their siblings away. He returned to the stable, filled a small bowl with water from a bucket and slowly approached the cats with it. The mother eyed him carefully as he placed the bowl in front of them but then came closer to it and drank a little.

Yugi sat down, cross-legged, and the mother lay down at the side of his leg, in his shadow. The kittens trusted their mother's judgement and while three of them climbed into his lap, the fourth one preferred to play with Yugi's shoe.

"I guess not everything around here is awful", he said and chuckled at the fluffy worms and their squeaky purring. Yugi wished he could have stayed all day with them but a little later on the mother animal pricked her ears at someone clicking their tongue. A girl of maybe twelve years came around a corner. Her simple clothes gave away her status as a servant.

"Lord Iritis, I found them!", she called and Yugi's back stiffened. One moment later her master appeared, bald, with eyes as cold as a frozen pond and taller than Yugi and the servant girl combined.

"It's about time!", he snapped at her and stomped towards Yugi. He didn't know if he imagined the floor shaking under Lord Iritis' steps or not. Since Yugi was sitting on the floor he had to lean back his head even further than before to look at him."Lord Mutou, those are _my_ cats. Return them to me at once."

"Sure", Yugi said and looked down at the kittens. He remembered Lord Iritis' insult from before and wished all the sadness and pain didn't still render him too unstable to defend himself against that unnecessary aggression. The servant girl came with a basket and Yugi helped her place the kittens inside.

"Thank you", she said, apparently confused that someone of higher rank assisted her. "And forgive me for the inconvenience. I let them slip out."

"It's not inconvenient at all. And don't worry; their mom just wanted to show them the world a little", he said and petted the mother animal. The girl revealed a cute gap between her front teeth by giving a smile. But it disappeared again at Lord Iritis' cutting voice.

"Lord Mutou, don't tell my servants what to do. You were being silly as usual, girl. If you don't want me to punish you again, get my cats back to my rooms! And hurry!", he said and Yugi gave a silent gasp when the girl's hand covered a bruise on her arm. She closed the lid of the basket, took the mother animal into her arms and walked away with both. Yugi stood up and tapped the sand from his clothes.

"Don't be so strict with her. Nothing happened", he said. He knew he may not be able to accomplish it but he wouldn't forgive himself if he didn't at least try to save the girl from another beating. Lord Iritis raised an eyebrow.

"Don't tell me how to treat my servants. Besides, she almost made me lose cats, _sacred_ animals! But you wouldn't know. You're from some uncivilised island as far as it's known", he said. Yugi wanted to speak, defend his home but before he could form a sentence Lord Iritis struck another blow. "Which is why you don't belong here. Now that you don't warm the Pharaoh's bed any more, do everyone a favour and return to the filthy hole you came from."

Yugi wished he could fight back, tell Lord Iritis to leave him alone. But he couldn't even keep his shoulders from drooping now that he knew that there was no one around having his back. It took all his strength to look up at those cold eyes and Yugi knew having two spears aimed at his heart couldn't feel much more crippling.

"You have no right or reason to talk to me like that. I never did anything to you", he said, his voice just a small, flickering candle compared to the fierce flame of Lord Iritis'.

"Don't play innocent with me. It's your fault I lost that contract concerning marble", he snapped and Yugi furrowed his brows.

"I don't have anything to do with your business. Don't blame me if-"

"Spare me! It it weren't for your cowardly advice the Pharaoh would have driven out those heathens as soon as they appeared! And I would still have my contract! He's always been too merciful and weak but since you're-"

"He's not weak!", Yugi said, a bit of his strength returning at Atem being offended. He corrected his posture, his feet firmly on the ground. "Being kind is not a weakness! Besides, I never advised him to do anything!"

For a short moment Lord Iritis' eyes widened and Yugi believed to be able to assert himself. But as quick as an arrow hitting its target Lord Iritis grabbed Yugi's collar and pushed him against the wooden wall of the stable. Yugi gave a moan of pain at the impact.

"Don't try to play me for a fool. I know it's your skin that possesses some kind of dark magic. Only a pact with an evil spirit could make you look this abnormal", he said and twisted his mouth at the sight of Yugi's pale arms. "You're trying to weaken the Pharaoh's mind with your talk about _kindness_ and want Egypt to go down. Maybe the king of the heathens even sent you. But I will save Egypt from your witchcraft", he said and his grip tightened. Yugi wanted to deny all of it and tell Lord Iritis how absurd his ideas were but his voice failed. "So unless you want to face my wrath you better go to Karnak and whore your way through the city. Find someone else who pays you for fulfilling their sick fantasies but leave this place. I swear to the Gods, I will rid Egypt of your dark magic. So run as long as I still let you."

He let go of Yugi's collar, spat on the floor and walked away. Yugi's limbs were shaky and he placed a hand on his chest, trying to calm his pounding heart. As ridiculous as Lord Iritis' ideas were, Yugi couldn't laugh. Had this really been a threat to…kill him? No, it couldn't be! It must have been an attempt to scare him or an emotional outburst! No, no, no, it wasn't true!

On his way back to his chambers he chose the smaller and emptier passages. He only wanted to hide in his bed and try to breathe. He didn't meet anyone until he entered the corridor that included the doorway to his rooms. A tall, lanky man was leaning against the stone wall, his arms crossed. His greasy hair reached down to his chin. As Yugi slowly came closer he recognised a lip piercing with a flashing diamond. But that wasn't what made his legs freeze.

"Hello there. I've been waiting for you", he said and winked and his eyes were the same steel blue of Lord Iritis.

"Who are you?", Yugi said and his hand ran over his collar, which Lord Iritis had grabbed a moment ago.

"Just call me Nuru", he said and examined Yugi's body. Yugi felt like Nuru's sharp eyes scanned him for potential weak spots.

"You're not related to Lord Iritis, are you?", he said and placed a palm on his upper arm. Nuru gave a smile that revealed his dark and uneven teeth.

"I am. He's my uncle", Nuru said and Yugi gulped.

"If you're here to tell me to leave and go to Karnak, your uncle has done that already and I don't need to hear it a second time. So if you would-", Yugi said and wanted to walk past Nuru but he took Yugi's wrist.

"Wanting you to leave the palace? The Gods forbid! I saw you refuse Lord Serach's offer earlier at the ceremony. Understandable. Who'd want to get into the bed of that old fart? But I guess from that that your services are available again so-", Nuru said and Yugi freed himself. He glowered at Nuru.

"I don't offer any _services_! Don't ask me that ever again!", Yugi said and wanted to walk away but Nuru wrapped his arms around him from behind. His breath stank of rotten eggs. Yugi tried to wriggle free but Nuru's grip was too strong.

"Don't be rude and hear me out. Considering how many people want to have you for a night you could earn a lot of money but you're too delicate to keep any pushy admirers away from you. And who'd pay for something he can take for free? That's what I'm here for. I'll get my share in the profit of course. But before we go into detail I want to test your services myself. I need to inspect that lovely skin of yours closely…", he said, cupped Yugi's face and was about to lick his cheek. But before Nuru could touch Yugi he tucked up his leg and stomped on Nuru's foot.

He jumped back and moaned in pain. Yugi turned around and stepped away from Nuru who's eyes now seemed to stab him, just like Lord Iritis'. His shaking hand grabbed for the handle of the door to his chambers.

"Don't touch me ever again!", he huffed, stumbled into the corridor and smashed the door behind him. He hurried into his bed room, dropped into a rattan chair and caught his breath.

Nuru's offer infuriated him but for the most part it scared him. Earlier at the ceremony Lord Serach had already implied that people would soon…touch him against his will. He hadn't given it more thought in face of the farewell from his friends but now it seemed Lord Serach hadn't been lying. He hid his face in his hands, trying to deny what might soon happen.

"My lord?", the voice of a servant said and Yugi flinched and turned his head. She was standing beside his chair, a scroll in her hands. "You have a letter."

Yugi's heart made a somersault. It had to be from Atem! Maybe he was inviting him to talk? Maybe the good-bye from Layla and Rashad had returned his common sense! Yugi took the scroll and opened it but his heart seemed to crash against a wall when he read it.

_Dearest Yugi,_

_ I have adored your beauty ever since I saw you at the Pharaoh's side for the first time. Meet me at sunset in the south pavilion. I'll pay you accordingly if I'm satisfied with your services. Which I'm sure I will be since you managed to please the Pharaoh before. I'm looking forward to finally being able to touch your fair skin._

_ An Admirer_

Yugi crumpled the papyrus.

"Who gave this to you?", he asked without looking at the servant.

"No one. I found it lying in the corridor", she said and remained silent while Yugi tore the letter apart."Is something wrong, my lord?"

"Burn it", he said and handed her the shreds of paper.

"As you wish, my lord", she said, confused and left. Yugi ruffled his hair and tried to think. Those threats and allusions from Lord Iritis, Nuru and that 'admirer' may just be empty words. But the fear made his innards contract to the point of pain already and he knew he had to act. Maybe he should ask for guards in front of his chambers. But the one in charge of the royal guards was Atem.

He rubbed his neck. It would be awkward to request this from Atem, especially when he asked about the reason. But he was sure that once Atem knew he wouldn't deny his wish. No matter how mad and disappointed he might be with Yugi, he would never want him to be assaulted in any way. Yugi didn't like the thought of being the one approaching Atem after all or being dependent on his protection like he used to. But that concern felt as heavy as a grain of rice compared to the fear of his potential attackers. Dependence or not, Yugi now needed the kind of safety that Atem had given him so many times before.

"My lord?", the same servant from before said and Yugi turned his head. "It's past lunchtime. Should I bring you your meal now?"

His stomach was filled with too much fear to be hungry. But if everyone else had just eaten, so had Atem, which meant he was now in his chambers, taking an after-lunch nap. Yugi could go, ask him now and end that worry. If the price for that was an awkward conversation he was ready to pay.

"Yes, please bring it. I'll be back in a moment", Yugi said, sure that once it was done he would be able to eat. He checked the corridor left and right for Nuru – who wasn't present any more – before he left his chambers. He hurried to the east wing before he could come across anyone else but stopped when he saw two soldiers before the double doors, painted with the three Gods. Usually Atem's chambers were guarded only at night.

Isis emerged from the east wing, her arms filled with various scrolls. One of the men closed the door behind her since she had no free hand. Isis thanked him, walked past Yugi and gave him a short nod. Yugi returned it, corrected his posture and approached the door. He gave the guards a courteous smile and was about to place his palm on the golden handle.

"I'm sorry, my lord, but you can't enter", one of the men said and Yugi froze.

"I just want to talk to the other, I mean, the Pharaoh. If he's taking a nap right now I'll wait in the drawing room. It's no big deal", Yugi said but the guard shook his head.

"That's not possible", he said.

"But me walking in here has never been an issue before. Lady Isis just came out of here as well", Yugi said. The guard adjusted his belt, hesitant to speak.

"Well…we received a list of people who are still allowed inside. Your name wasn't on it. I'm sorry, my lord", he said, looking to the floor. Yugi felt himself pale.

"Oh", he croaked.

"If you have a request you could still visit the audiences", the guard said friendly but the suggestion made his heart sink even more. An audience to be able to talk to his boyfriend? Or was it…ex-boyfriend?

"Thanks. I will go then", Yugi said and it was as if his legs were controlled by someone else as they carried him back to his chambers.

* * *

There was only thing that distracted him from the pain of Atem's rejection and his fear of being attacked: Layla and the others. While Yugi couldn't stop biting his knuckles over and over his friends were travelling through the desert, playing games, joking and looking forward to their home. If only he could be with them now!

He had a chaotic dream about being chased by wolves with the same cold eyes as Lord Iritis and Nuru. He tried to run towards Atem but didn't get one step closer to him. He cried for Atem to turn around and help him but he never reacted. When he woke he found his pillows and cover lying on the floor.

A look into the mirror made him notice the rings under his eyes. If he had any hopes for a better sleep he'd go back to bed right away. But there was one thing that he had to find out about and the answer was in the library. He declined his servant's offer for breakfast and left his chambers.

He hastened through the corridors, feeling like a mouse in burrow full of snakes. He checked every turning but saw no one. He neglected looking straightforward and jumped back when he bumped into someone. He placed a palm on his throbbing chest as he looked at Lord Serach, his physique still reminding him of a hippo.

"My, my, what a pleasant surprise. What makes you dash like that?", he said, his smile just as slimy as yesterday.

"Nothing!", Yugi said and rushed past him. Even feeling the warmth and sweat of Lord Serach's body for only a second gave him the urge to take a bath. Would he savour that moment and remember it the same way Yugi had remembered every touch from Atem before…? The thought made Yugi shudder and he sprinted towards the doors to the library.

He shut them behind himself and took a deep breath. At least the scent of papyrus and ink pleasantly tickled his nose. The shelves reached from floor to ceiling and were filled with scrolls. He walked past them, his finger running over the labels of each section. Prayers, poems, historical notes…aha! Each papyrus had a tag and Yugi checked six of them until he found what he was looking for. He took the scroll out, placed it on a nearby table, opened the brown ribbon around it and spread it.

He was looking at a map of Egypt and found Tjaou at the east coast by the red sea. He traced the rote from Karnak to Tjaou. So this was where his friends were right now. They'd be travelling for three days so they'd probably arrive in the town tomorrow in the late afternoon or evening. Was their ship waiting there already or would they stay for a few more days? He estimated the distance between the two towns. Layla and the others were travelling with litters, many people and lots of luggage and it had to slow them down considerably. A lone rider could probably make it within a single day.

His hand recoiled as if shocked by electricity when he realised what he was thinking. He rolled the scroll back up, stuffed it to the others and hit the ball of his thumb against his forehead. How could he even consider it?! He could never leave Atem, especially not in such dire times! Then again, he didn't even want to have Yugi near him, didn't even allow him to come into his chambers. And if Atem refused to help him with the problem at hand, he had to find another solution by himself, didn't he?

No, the thought was still despicable! He needed to clear his head. He needed Sokari. He rushed out of the library, the palace and into the stables. Sokari was standing in his box. He seemed to be watching the chubby stable boy who was refilling the hay in Kema's box right next to his. Upon seeing him the boy bowed.

"Could you please saddle and bridle Sokari?", Yugi said, one second later feeling rude for not having greeted the boy properly. He didn't seem to mind and nodded.

"Of course, my lord", he said, put his pitchfork aside and did as Yugi had asked. A few minutes later he was finished and handed Yugi the reins.

"Thank you", he said and left the stable with Sokari following him. He placed a foot in one of the stirrups and was about to swing himself into the saddle. But he froze when he heard a voice from behind.

"Hey Yugi!", Nuru called. Yugi felt his palms become sweaty, pretended not to hear and mounted Sokari. But before he could ride away Nuru appeared right before him, together with another young man. He had a handsome face and short hair. "Yugi, wait! I want you to meet my fr-"

"I don't want to meet your friend and I don't want to talk to you! Go away!", Yugi said but his shaky voice sounded more desperate than assertive. It made Nuru laugh and Yugi cursed the blush creeping upon his cheeks.

"Yugi, is it about the share? We can work out a fair arrangement, I'm sure", Nuru said and his diamond lip piercing slightly dazzled Yugi as he spoke. The handsome one came closer to Yugi and examined him with a smile. "You see, my friend here would love to become one of your customers and I told him that we have a deal so-"

"We don't have a deal, nor will we ever have one!", Yugi said, the reins almost slipping out of his wet fingers. "Now get out of my way!"

He startled when he felt a palm run over his thigh and underneath his tunic. It was Nuru's friend and Yugi slapped his hand, with less force than he had wanted to use. He withdrew his hand and glowered at Yugi.

"No need to be rude. I have a right to inspect the ware before I buy it", he said. "Besides, I'm curious if you're just as pale down there…"

He glanced at Yugi's crotch and Nuru chuckled. Yugi didn't know if he was closer to throwing up, wanting to kick him or pleading him to step back.

"I am too, in fact. But he's right, Yugi. You need to be nicer to your customers. Unless you're so good at making people happy that you don't need to care about that. But I'll need to test that first. Come with us and let me find out", Nuru said and was about to take Sokari's reins while his friend stretched out his hand for Yugi's ankle. But before they could do so Yugi spurred Sokari and pulled his bridle. Sokari reared up, making Nuru jump back, lose his balance and fall into a bunch of shovels, brooms and pitchforks at a wall. Yugi heard his cry of pain behind him as Sokari galloped away and looked over his shoulder. Nuru's friend was kneeling next to him and Yugi thought he saw red splotches on the ground and Nuru's clothes.

He didn't care about the stony paths through the garden and made Sokari run over the grass, further and further, without stopping, always checking if someone was coming after him. Sokari slowed down only once they reached the walls surrounding the palace. Yugi made him trot behind some trees where no one would see them and only then allowed his cramped fingers to let go of the reins.

He wanted to tell himself again that it was all just a bluff, that Nuru had a terrible sense of humour and found it funny to scare him. But it had been too close for that. He still felt where Nuru's friend had touched him and again it made him want to bathe. If he had waited to react for only one moment Nuru's friend might have grabbed his ankle, pulled him down and then…?

He got off Sokari and stumbled against a tree, his knees shakier than he had thought. His fingers dug into the bark and after few deep breaths he had regained his balance. He looked around and saw one of the minor gates not far away from him. How tempting it was to just have it opened and take a ride, to be far away from everyone who planned to cause him harm for at least a few hours. But he had promised Atem not to leave the palace grounds for as long as the heathens were threatening Karnak and its surroundings. Then again, weren't the town and the palace equally dangerous to him right now?

He stepped towards the gate and placed a hand on the cool, massive marble. There was a safe place for him but it was neither here nor in Karnak. It was where his friends were…

"Lord Mutou!", a voice behind him said and it was as if it cut right through him. He turned around and saw Lord Iritis, a scroll in his hands. He stomped towards Yugi and pointed at him with it as if it were a sword. "You're disturbing my work!"

"What work?", Yugi said, his voice still trembling from the confrontation with Nuru.

"This marble gate will soon be enhanced and as you know I still own the largest marble quarries. Even though you took away my contract with Arabia by making the Pharaoh grow soft! But I will not let you destroy me, now will any other Egyptian!", Lord Iritis said and touched Yugi's throat with the scroll. Even though he knew it was only papyrus Yugi stepped back as if it were a weapon.

"L-Look, it's unfortunate that you lost that contract but it's not my fault, nor am I bewitching the other me in any way!", Yugi said and pressed his back against the gate. It was as if Lord Iritis was a merciless warrior and Yugi unarmed and defenceless. He made Yugi look up at him with the scroll and it was as if those cold eyes were only waiting to impale him.

"That name for the Pharaoh is some sort of spell, I know it! I heard about that kind of dark magic!", he said. He boiled over with fear, panicked and blurted out:

"No, it's not! Stop being so paranoid! You're the only person who'd believe such crap!"

He wanted to run away but Lord Iritis seized his hair, pushed him back against the gate and pulled him up so that Yugi had to tiptoe.

"You're wrong. There might be more people who are interested in fucking you than getting you out of the way but believe me, the number is growing. I'm not the only one affected by the loss of that contract. How man people do you think work for me? I could throw you into an angry mob who'd devour you. But I prefer to take care of that myself", he hissed. The threat crawled down Yugi's spine like hundreds of spiders and he started shaking, still unable to avoid those sharp eyes.

"Y-You can't do that!", Yugi whispered.

"As if anyone would care for the death of a whore. The Pharaoh surely wouldn't. Or has he allowed you to crawl back into his bed?", he snapped. His grip tightened and Yugi gave a moan of pain. Those icy eyes demanded an answer, no matter how humiliating it might be.

"N-No", he whispered. The word might as well have been a dagger emerging from his throat. Yugi's pain almost made Lord Iritis smile. He let go of Yugi's hair. He rubbed his head and looked to the ground.

"Go back to Karnak now and I'll let you live. Bewitch the king of the heathens into growing soft but leave the palace and leave the Pharaoh alone", he said. Yugi tripped when he hurried towards Sokari. He got up, mounted him and rode back to the palace. He left Sokari in a shadowy corner near the stables, fearing that Nuru and his friend were still near. He ran as fast as his trembling legs let him, bumping into the walls several times.

It all reminded him of being bullied in school. Why did people have that much aggression? Why did they take pleasure in humiliating others? Why was he being punished when he was the last person who'd ever want to harm anyone? Memories hit him like punches in the stomach. The other kids stealing his backpack in elementary school. A group of bullies bombarding him with balls in P.E. in middle school. Ushio beating him up in high school. Only then it had ended when he had made friends with Jonouchi, Anzu and Honda. But his friends in this world were too far away to help him stand up against his assaulters. They were travelling through the desert and would soon be leaving Egypt.

He reached the door to his chambers and wanted to enter but he jerked away when he stepped on something. Four small scrolls were lying on the floor. Letters. Which meant that one of them had to be from Atem, right? He must have heard about Yugi trying to visit him and now wanted to apologise! Yugi knelt down, tore the first one open and read.

_I heard you had an agreement with Nuru, that demon with a diamond, about being your procurer. Don't trust him. If you want to make a good deal meet me at…_

The letter was like a blade in his heart. Yugi threw it away and unrolled the next one.

_I require your services tonight. I can't wait to to touch your beautiful skin and…_

These words were like a second dagger. Yugi dropped it and ripped the ribbon from the third one.

_If you want a night you'll never forget come to my chambers…_

He felt more knives piercing his chest. Only one left. It had to be from Atem! His unsteady hand needed two attempts to be able to grab the last one.

_I heard you burnt my last letter. How rude of you. If you won't accept my friendly offer I will take what I want by force. Be prepared, Yugi._

The pain of a thousand blades in his heart caused his eyes to be so unfocussed he had trouble reading those words. He swiped all the letters away and grabbed the door handle to help him stand up. What was that person planning? To sneak into his chambers one night and… no! He needed protection, he needed royal guards, he needed Atem!

He ran, almost fell down the stairs and nearly tripped over the carpets on his way to the throne room. In front of the huge doors many nobles formed a line. Yugi rushed past them and towards Seto who was talking to an elderly lady, a scroll in his hands.

"Seto, I need to talk to the other me", he said and behind him he heard annoyed whispering.

"My lord, you'll have wait in line. What is it about?", Seto said.

"I need guards for my chambers", Yugi said, fidgeting with the collar of his tunic.

"That is a matter the Pharaoh decides. But as I said you'll have to wait in line", he said and gestured towards the other people.

"No, you don't understand! I need them now!", Yugi said. Seto furrowed his brows.

"My lord, if it's that important I suggest you speak to the Pharaoh in private", Seto said and it was like all the blades he had felt earlier now painfully twisted in the wounds of his heart.

"I can't. I'm not allowed in his chambers", Yugi whispered without looking at him.

"Well, then you'll need to wait until he can receive you in an audience. Let me look at the list. You could come next week or-"

"No, I can't!", Yugi said, scared by the prospect of enduring a whole week defenceless. "I need this now! Isn't there anyone else who's also responsible for the royal guards?"

"My lord, there is no reason to be upset. The royal guards are keeping the palace safe from the heathens. We need every man these days so I doubt we can spare some to watch your chambers. I'm sorry", Seto said. Yugi wanted to argue against all that but his mind couldn't produce a rational sentence. He could only gulp and bite his lip.

"He doesn't get preferential treatment for once and he's freaking out? My, the Pharaoh must have spoiled his little pet", a female voice from the line said and giggled.

"No wonder the Pharaoh doesn't want such a cocky pet. Someone should teach him him his place", a man said. Yugi felt his throat tighten and decided to hurry back to his rooms before they could see him cry.

"Oh, I volunteer for that", another man said but Yugi left before he could hear more.

* * *

Yugi could only think about how scared he was of Lord Iritis, Nuru and everyone else. He wanted to go to Atem, fall into his arms and feel safe again. But if he came too close to the room where Atem was having a meeting the guards would command him to leave and in a lonely corridor he risked exposure to his potential murderer or rapist.

He let his oil lamp burn all night, sitting on his bed with his back pressed against the headboard and his arms wrapped around his shins. He took only short naps that were usually ended by small noises like the rustling of leaves outside. He'd jump up, check every corner of his bedroom and the corridor multiple times before he returned to his position on the mattress.

Had the palace always been such a dark place? It had been so different a few months ago. But back then he had stayed away from all the other nobles and they had mostly stayed away from him, apparently fearing Atem's disapproval. Yugi had always been hesitant to get closer to the people who considered him a strange foreigner with weird skin. Besides, Yugi had been so in love with Atem that he hadn't cared about anyone else. He wanted that simple time back so badly, wanted Atem to love and protect him from all these horrors he was facing now.

The only other thing he was able to think about were his friends. Layla, Rashad, Navid and Sameer were probably starting their last day of travelling as the sun rose. Would they reach Tjaou by noon or in the evening? How long until they mounted the ship back to Arabia? A few more days or only hours?

Yugi kept hitting his head with a pillow for even considering joining them. Leaving the one he cared about most in such dark times would be cruel! He wanted to go through it all together with Atem, hand in hand, supporting each other and settling whatever was between them. He was his other self and Yugi wanted nothing more than to feel like Atem's partner again. But it was impossible if he didn't let Yugi anywhere near him and Yugi's loyalty could now get him raped or killed or both. Yugi was only human as well and he could only bear so much.

Layla had already agreed on letting him live in the Arabian palace or her family's mansion if he and Atem wouldn't reconcile. But even if he wrote her a letter now she wouldn't be able to organise his journey until she was back in Arabia. He couldn't give Lord Iritis or someone else weeks, maybe over a month to make their threats come true! If he rode alone the trip to Tjaou would only take a day, right…?

He denied his servant's offer for breakfast again. He couldn't stop thinking about that map and if he had estimated the distance correctly yesterday. If one if his servants could read he'd ask them to get it for him. But as it seemed he now only could either wait for someone to invade his chambers or throw himself into that hedge of thorns once more…maybe it'd be the last time…?

The waiting made him feel so sick he'd have thrown up if there had been anything in his stomach. In the early afternoon he jumped up from his rattan chair and hurried out of his rooms. He felt dizzy and his vision was spotted with dark blots but he had to keep running before anything could happen!

Only one moment later a hand grabbed the sleeve of his tunic and pulled him into a dark niche. He tried to scream but his voice was too weak. The shadowy figure pushed him against a wall but Yugi's limbs were too support him and he fell onto the floor and hit his left arm. His vision was still blurry when he looked up at his attacker but he knew that the giant could be no one but Lord Iritis.

"You're still here! Leave already! Go to Karnak and live in the gutter like all the other whores! Once he's freed of your spell the Pharaoh can finally drive those dirty heathens out!", he boomed and Yugi raised an arm, trying to protect himself from those toxic words.

"He can't! If he does there'll be a bloodbath! It's not my fault!", he whimpered.

"It's for the good of Egypt! Who cares if some commoners die? He's incompetent and it's all your fault!", Lord Iritis hissed and the insult towards Atem still sparked Yugi's will to defend him.

"He's not incompetent! He's doing all he can!", he said. Yugi endured the following silence only by not looking at Lord Iritis. That shelter was snatched from him when Lord Iritis pulled him to his knees by his collar, produced a dagger and pressed it against Yugi's throat. Lord Iritis' eyes were as cold and sharp as the blade. Yugi was trembling and he felt sweat running over his forehead. "Please don't kill me", he whispered.

Lord Iritis didn't move, didn't blink, just let Yugi suffer.

"Then leave", he hissed, pushed Yugi back to the ground and hid his dagger in his robe. "Go back to whatever brothel in Karnak you came from. There is no place for a piece of dirt like you here. LEAVE ALREADY!"

Yugi jumped up, hurried past Lord Iritis and fell as soon as he had left the niche. He wanted to hide in his chambers but they weren't safe either and Yugi still needed that map. He forced his shaky legs to stand up and rush towards the library. His vision blurred again, both from the fear and the lack of food and sleep. He kept bumping into the walls, statues and potted plants and it almost made his heart explode with fright every time. At last he reached the door to the library and rushed inside.

Now only to the scroll from yesterday! He hastened past the different shelves, only barely able to read the labels. Prayers, poems, historical notes, maps! He searched for the one with the brown ribbon and pulled it out. He tried to open it to check if it was the right one but his shaky fingers were unable to open the knot. He had no time, he had to get back to his chambers before anything happened! He opened the door and left the library but just as it fell shut a voice made him wince.

"Well, who do we have here?", Nuru said, standing the end of the corridor to his left. Yugi turned and ran the other way but it was blocked by Nuru's handsome friend from yesterday and another man with long black hair in a pony tail. Before Yugi could react they each grabbed one of his arms and pushed him against a wall. The scroll slipped out of his hand and fell to the floor.

"Hey, pretty one. How about a kiss?", the handsome one said and licked his lips. Yugi squinted his eyes and looked away when his mouth come closer to his face. But Nuru's friend only laughed at Yugi. A hand cupped his face and made him look forward. It was Nuru, his blue eyes stinging Yugi with hate. He had scratches and bruises all over his body but his lower lip looked the bloodiest. The diamond ring that was his piercing was bent to be so tight that it squashed the flesh inside it.

"Yeah, you see that? That was you when you ran away yesterday", he said and pointed at his chin. "I'll need to see a doctor to have it taken off. Will be pretty complicated. And painful. What do you have to say, whore boy?"

If his friends weren't holding Yugi he'd have slid to the floor.

"I didn't meant to…", he whimpered.

"As if! You'll pay for what you've done. We've got it all planned out", Nuru said and he and his friends laughed like hyenas who were ready to torture their prey. "It'll be quite a party actually. I wanted you to be my partner but-"

"Don't say that word!", Yugi pleaded even though he wanted to shout it. Nuru slapped him.

"Don't interrupt me. Since you rejected my kind offer and everyone else's I think it's time to teach you to be a little more generous with yourself", he said. The handsome one let his free hand run over Yugi's chest and he writhed in vain. He'd rather have immersed his arm in a bucket full of maggots than let any of them touch him.

"We've got it all planned out. We'll take you to one of the stables, chain you up and then everyone can have a go. You'll have to work all night, little whore", the handsome one said while Nuru's other friend placed his hand on Yugi's inner thigh. Yugi wanted to back away from their touch but there was no way to go.

"Will be quite complicated to decide who'll go first but we want everyone to have their turn. There are so many people interested that we'll need to make a list! You wouldn't believe how many want to fuck the Pharaoh's pet for a bit. But you'll see the crowd for yourself soon", the man with the ponytail said and chuckled. Yugi couldn't breathe in disgust and fear and what he saw was spotted in black again. The stench of Nuru's rotten teeth kept him conscious.

"You see, I can ask my uncle not to kill you. You can stay at the palace but only if you learn to remain down on all fours where you belong", he said and caressed Yugi's pale face. "You're even more beautiful when you're scared. I wish we could fuck you right here and now. But that would ruin the big party. Everyone should see all that fear, you pretty, wretched whore."

He spat Yugi in the face and all three of them laughed. Nuru snapped his fingers and his friends let go of Yugi who slumped to the ground.

"See you when you get to redeem yourself", the handsome one said. As all three of them walked away Yugi heard them mocking him and telling each other what they wanted to do to him when the time had come. Yugi wiped his face with the neck of his tunic, still numb from the fear and shock. He retched but there was nothing in his stomach he could have thrown up. His hand felt as imprecise as the shovel of a excavator as he picked up the scroll and stood back up.

It all had to be a nightmare and there was only one person who could end it and protect him from all the horrible things Lord Iritis, Nuru and his friends had planned out. He staggered downstairs and towards the throne room. Just like yesterday a line of nobles were waiting before the grand doors. Seto called a name, a middle-aged woman stepped forward and the doors opened for her. Yugi swayed towards the gap but she went inside and the gate closed before Yugi could reach it. He wanted to bang his fist against the door but his hand was so weak it turned into a small bump.

"Other me! Other me, please…!", he croaked, wishing he had the strength to shout. Seto pulled him back.

"My lord, the Pharaoh is busy", he said and added in a hushed voice: "You know it's not beneficial for him if you…act like this."

"But…", Yugi said and covered his mouth when he retched one more time. Again, nothing came out of him. The other nobles whispered and Yugi jumped back when he realised that his potential rapists were among them.

"He looks ruffled. Do you think he just had another customer?", a male voice said and a sting went through Yugi's entire chest. Every sound he heard was replaced by a ringing. He saw Seto's lips move but his words were just a low hum to Yugi. He reeled out of the hall, climbed the stairs by clinging to the banister and made his way back to his chambers without tripping.

Now only to check the map, confirm that he could make the distance with Sokari in a day and then… On his desk he found seven new letters. The fear of more innuendos lewd suggestions made him hide behind shelf. Had one of his servants placed them there? Or had someone invaded his chambers? Was there still a chance that one of them was from Atem?

The possibility made him dash towards the desk and hit his leg at the chair. He tore the scrolls open, damaging the papyrus but only found obscene and aggressive words. They were no more invitations or allusions, they were threats and demands. None of the letters was from Atem.

He had thrown them all over the floor and was now surrounded by them. They might as well have been scorpions trying to kill him. He staggered away from them and panicked when he stepped on one of the letters. If their words were true his attackers might be hiding already behind a curtain or a cabinet! He stormed out of his chambers and hurried to the only other place that came to his mind.

But as he came closer to the stables he saw Nuru and his friends leaning against a barn. When they spotted him they laughed and came after him.

"Look, he's coming to the party early!", Nuru said and he and his friends bawled at him about what they would do to him first. Yugi ran. His vision blurred again but he closed his eyes and kept bolting forward. It was like everything around him was on fire and he tried to escape with all his strength but the flames were everywhere.

His hunters' voices were still behind him and he was running out of breath and his legs refused to keep up the speed. He tripped over something and fell into the sand.

"Lord Mutou!", a voice before him said but it was quieter and calmer than those of his pursuers. He looked up and saw a blurry, corpulent shape standing next to litter that was protected by maybe ten other, more muscular figures. The person who had spoken to him held open the blue curtain of his litter and gestured inside. "Hide in here!"

He looked around but he saw double and couldn't make out any other place where Nuru and the others wouldn't find him. Their voices were becoming louder, shouting about their perverted fantasies. He tried to stand up but failed and crawled towards the litter. He managed to leap inside and the person closed the curtain behind him. The sun was shining through the dark cloth, allowing only a little light inside. He heard people coming closer and the curses of Nuru and his friends about not finding him. Yugi feared that his heartbeat was giving his location away. He curled up and held his breath when he heard Nuru's voice right outside the litter.

"Excuse me, have you seen the Pharaoh's pet somewhere around here?", he said but in spite of his choice of words his tone was rather impatient.

"Lord Mutou? Oh yes, he ran that way", the other person said, probably pointing into a direction.

"So, are we going to play hide and seek with the little whore?", the voice of the handsome guy whispered and chuckled.

"I don't know. He's making us work quite a lot. It better be worth it", Nuru's friend with the ponytail said. From the sounds the two made Nuru probably poked them.

"Thanks for your help, Lord Serach", Nuru said and Yugi froze. He had run right into the arms of the next person who wanted him in his bed. Of course. There really was no safe place for him at the palace. A part of him wanted to crawl out if the litter and keep running but his body wouldn't obey. Everything was out of his control, his lack of sleep and food took him over and he lost consciousness.

* * *

He woke when he felt a cool, wet cloth dabbing his forehead. He gave a moan and his lashes fluttered open. He looked up at the face of a young woman with black skin. She was sitting on a chair while he was lying on something soft.

"Good. You're awake", she said gently.

"Where am I…?", he said. Someone stepped behind the woman and after focussing his eyes Yugi realised that it was Lord Serach.

"You're in my chambers. Thank Ra, you're finally awake. I was beginning to worry", he said in a half-joking tone.

"Can you sit up?", the young woman asked. Yugi began to feel dizzy when he tried but she quickly placed two pillows behind his back so his position was a little more upright than before. She took a jug from the table beside her and filled a goblet with a crimson juice. "When was the last time you ate?"

Yugi rubbed his throbbing temple.

"I don't really know. Two days ago maybe?", he said.

"That explains why you collapsed. Unless it has happened before?", she said and handed him the cup. Yugi shook his head, took it and sipped on it. It was cherry. "You should take care that you eat and drink enough. Rest for today and if you're still feeling weak by tomorrow please summon me again. Can I do anything else for you?"

"N-No", Yugi said and took another gulp.

"I think that's all for now. Thank you for your services", Lord Serach said. The young woman rose, bowed to both and Lord Serach guided her out of his chambers. Yugi remained lying on what he know recognised as a divan. He looked around the room.

It was spacious but stuffed with statues, vases, shelves and tables with figures, scrolls and other knick-knack. The walls were painted with symbols and hieroglyphs and decorated with masks and fans. The floor was covered with an elaborate carpet with floral embroideries. Most of the objects seemed to be Egyptian but he also found some with an Arabian, Greek and Persian touch. The whole room had the pungent scent of several perfumes but the fresh air coming through the open door of the balcony weakened it. Outside it was dark already. How long had he been out?

A thought made Yugi wince and almost spill his cherry juice. Could Lord Serach have done anything to him while he had been unconscious? At the ceremony he had made his intentions clear! It would have been the perfect opportunity! His free hand checked his body. Except for the frailty and a few scratches on his knees and arms (probably from his fall) he felt nothing unusual. No pain in his butt and the area around it. His clothes still seemed to be at the same spot as before. Only his shoes had been taken off. He sighed in relief and drank more juice.

Lord Serach returned to the room and took seat where the woman had sat before.

"She's one of the best doctors at the palace. And at such a young age too. Remarkable", he said.

"Y-Yeah", Yugi said and played with the jewels attached to the goblet. He may not have expected it but Lord Serach had helped him, not only by bringing him here and sending for a doctor but also by hiding him from Nuru and his friends. "Thank you for your help. I really appreciate it."

"That Nuru is without a doubt an unpleasant person. What did you do to make him chase you?", Lord Serach said and scratched his fat, warty neck.

"I didn't do anything!", Yugi said, his voice shriller and shakier than he had expected. He swallowed before he spoke again. "All I know is that since the day Layla and the others left Nuru is harassing me. Lord Iritis too. He thinks that I'm working some magic on the other…the Pharaoh. That he needs to save Egypt from me."

Lord Serach chortled.

"Lord Iritis wanting to save Egypt? How amusing", he said and waited for Yugi's questioning look before he continued. "I've known Lord Iritis for over two decades now and he's never been one for magic, neither for saving Egypt. To him, everything is about business. I doubt he was telling you the truth."

"Why would he lie about that?", Yugi said and frowned.

"You're good at games, aren't you? Try to read your opponent's moves. He wants you to do something and pressures you into doing it. What is that?", Lord Serach said. Yugi remembered Lord Iritis' attacks on him and searched for the detail he had missed before.

"Karnak", he whispered. "He was always talking about me going to Karnak! But why?"

Lord Serach folded his hands before his big belly.

"I can't say. But it's obvious at every council meeting that he wants to take revenge on the Pharaoh. Karnak is a dangerous place nowadays. Maybe he thinks the Pharaoh will come after you if you go there. And in such a dire place he could easily disguise his own attack on the Pharaoh as someone else's. The heathens' for example", Lord Serach said as if he was really just speculating about the outcome of a game. The tone disgusted Yugi but he still felt too weak to argue about taste.

"Well, his plan would have failed anyway. The Pharaoh doesn't care about me any more", Yugi said clenching the hem of his tunic.

"I beg to differ", Lord Serach said and Yugi looked at him with wide eyes. "After the Arabian prince and princess left and Lord Iritis insulted you by calling you…well, I shall not repeat it. But after you ran off the Pharaoh gave him quite the dressing down, said that this was no way to talk to you. He was downright furious. It might have been a test by Lord Iritis. But either way, the Pharaoh wouldn't have defended you if he didn't still care about you, don't you think?"

Yugi didn't even care about the mocking undertone. Warmth spread in his chest and a smile crept upon his face. The feeling of dizziness seemed to vanish.

"He still cares…", Yugi whispered.

"Obviously", Lord Serach said. A servant knocked on the door frame and Lord Serach looked at him. "Ah, yes. Bring the dinner. I assume you're hungry too?"

Yugi was about to say that he didn't need anything now that he knew about Atem. But as he swung his legs off the divan his vision blurred once again and he had to realise that his body was craving for food. He gave a little nod.

Considering the amounts of food the servants brought in Yugi was sure Lord Serach expected at least ten more people to show up. They brought in plates filled with meat skewers, bread, vegetables, fruit, fish, fried eggs and jugs of different juices, water, beer and wine and spread it all on a table with two chairs.

"I can't possibly eat all this", Yugi said when a middle-aged man brought in a pot with soup, placed it on the table and filled two bowls.

"Well, I didn't know what you liked and what not. So I had enough prepared to let you choose", Lord Serach said with a slimy grin. He stretched out a hand to support Yugi. "Should I help you-"

"No", Yugi said. "I can walk on my own."

He almost stumbled over the edge of the carpet but made it to the cushioned chair and sat down. He eyed Lord Serach as he sat down, the chair slightly screeching under his weight. He might have helped Yugi but he had still been the first one to offer him money in exchange for his company. Yugi had to be careful.

The servant placed one of the bowls in front of him and Yugi thanked him. Could Lord Serach possibly have mixed anything into the food to knock him out? But he had been unconscious for several hours before. If he really intended to do _that_ to him he would have done it already.

"You can eat. It's not poisoned", Lord Serach said and winked. Yugi wasn't sure if he had seen through him or not. The servant lighted a few oil lamps and left. The door remained open. Everything seemed safe. His stomach rumbled at the scent of all the food and convinced him to take the spoon to his right.

The soup contained red lentils, chickpeas and spinach. Yugi wanted to make a compliment about it but he found himself too greedy to put down the spoon for a moment. Only once he chocked on a lentil he put the spoon away, drank some cherry juice and hammered his chest.

"Excuse me", Yugi said but Lord Serach didn't seem to mind. "Now that I think about it, I haven't eaten since I'm Lord Iritis and Nuru attack me all the time. And since all these other people are threatening me with letters…"

Now it was Lord Serach who chocked on the soup. He coughed and laughed at the same time. Yugi glowered at him.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be rude, my lord", he said and took a gulp of beer. "It's just… Lord Iritis may be string and assertive but he's not exactly subtle."

"What do you mean?", Yugi said and tilted his head.

"Try to read your opponent's moves", he said again. "Lord Iritis _and_ _his nephew_ began attacking you at the _same time_ as you started receiving these letters. Quite the coincidence, is it not?"

Yugi's mouth almost fell open. How could he not have seen it?

"These letters are actually all from them", Yugi said and the phantoms hiding under his bed, in his cupboards and his balcony shrunk down to two people with faces: Lord Iritis and Nuru. "So…half of the palace does not want to force me to…?"

"Oh no. People do talk about your beauty and your potential…talents. But they are way too concerned with the current political situation to plan such awful deeds. When they talk about you it's more of a merry distraction than any ill intentions", Lord Serach said, took a piece of bread and shoved it into his mouth. Yugi remembered the nobles' cruel words when he had been in front of the throne room. They had been cruel and nothing about it had sounded "merry". He shuddered.

"So if these letters are just a bluff…are their other threats too? Lord Iritis won't try to kill me and Nuru won't rape me?", Yugi said and stirred in his bowl of soup.

"If you want someone dead it'd be rather stupid to give such blatant warnings. Besides, you can't go to Karnak if you're dead. That doesn't mean he won't torture you in other ways to get what he wants. As for Nuru, I'm not sure. He is known as the demon with a diamond for a reason and his affinity with certain substances makes him rather unpredictable. I wouldn't call him smart either, nor would Lord Iritis care enough about him to get him out of trouble if he got himself into a mess. If I were you I'd expect the worst", Lord Serach said and Yugi gulped. If only it had all been just empty words.

"So I'm not safe from them after all", Yugi said.

"I'm afraid not, my lord", Lord Serach said. Yugi ate another spoon of soup, trying to find Lord Iritis' and Nuru's handwriting in more situations.

"I'm not able to talk to the Pharaoh. Do you think they have something to do with that as well?", he said.

"Only partly. The Pharaoh is spending all his time on securing enough guards from the nobles, trying to prevent escalation in Karnak, keep the heathens from spreading over other cities as well and oh so much more. Lord Iritis does fuel the complaints against the Pharaoh and I doubt he has one calm moment these days. I think there's more to the Pharaoh staying away from you than just being busy", Lord Serach said, took a meat skewer and nibbled on it.

"But what? I don't understand why he's shutting me out!", Yugi said but covered his mouth when he realised that he was talking to Lord Serach about his relationship with Atem. Again, Lord Serach didn't seem to mind.

"Why, I don't know the Pharaoh as well as you do. But I'd think he's trying to keep you out of danger. Everyone blames him for the difficult situation, both nobles and commoners. Lord Iritis isn't the only one who wants to take revenge on him. He probably thinks if he stays away from you his enemies will as well. His father did the same to him during that unfortunate invasion, in fact. He would distance himself from his son, sometimes even send him away to another estate", Lord Serach while noisily eating the meat.

"That idiot", Yugi mumbled and felt the urge to slap and kiss Atem at the same time. He had tried solving problems on his own already when they had still shared his body. Only back then Yugi had sensed it quickly thanks to the connection of the puzzle. Rashad too, had mentioned something about Atem playing the hero and shouldering everything himself. So maybe their fight was by now just as unimportant to him. Yugi rose from his chair. "I need to find a way to talk to him!"

"About what?", Lord Serach said, focussing on his meat instead of Yugi.

"About everything! I'll be at his side, no matter how dangerous it is!", Yugi said and placed his palms on the table.

"Very romantic", Lord Serach said, dropped the empty skewer and picked up another one. Yugi clenched his the table cloth. "It's that kind of devotion that can cost you your life. He knows that. He will not let you near him as long as he can't keep you safe."

Yugi sank back into his chair.

"Why not do what his father did, then? Send me to another estate?", he said.

"Would if he could. He can't spare a single man, even if it's to guard you. Sending that squad with the Arabian prince and princess was problematic too. The guards who stayed here need to work double shifts, sometimes even triple", Lord Serach said and gobbled up a piece of fish. Yugi took a piece of bread but only nibbled on it.

"All this guessing is making me sick! Why can't he just talk to me?", he said, biting his lip when he realised he was asking Lord Serach for relationship advice again.

"He knows you. He knows how much you care about him and that logic wouldn't make you stay away from him. What other force to use than pain?", Lord Serach said. Yugi sighed.

"Well, that tactic isn't working either. I'm not safe!", he said. Lord Serach took his goblet of beer and emptied it. He looked at Yugi for the first time since they had started eating.

"Indeed. You're not safe here, be it with the Pharaoh or not. Which reminds me: you had that map in your hand when you had passed out", he said and pointed at it on the small table next to the divan. "Could it be that you were thinking about leaving the-"

"I would never leave him!", Yugi said and felt himself blush.

"About leaving the palace", Lord Serach said instead. "I have a proposal for you. You want to go to Tjaou to see the Arabian princess again, right? I will travel to Tjaou tomorrow myself. I offered to accommodate part of the Arabian nobles in my estate there. I couldn't accompany them a few days ago because of business reasons but nevertheless I shall be a good host and make sure that they are comfortable until their ship arrives. I can take you with me if you wish. I can offer you an escort, you'd be safe from Lord Iritis and Nuru and you could see your Arabian friends again. What do you say?"

Yugi had to admit that Lord Serach was excellent at reading other people. But he knew he needed to be wary and watch out for traps. He took another spoon of soup, knowing that his brain needed the energy.

"I could very well travel to Tjaou by myself", he said.

"Oh, I doubt you could. That road is not exactly safe these days. The desert in the east of the land is where the heathens are still coming from. And they're coming because they're hungry for food and money. As a lone rider you would be doomed to become their victim. Even if they leave you alive you'd die of thirst. Ask anyone who has seen that road in the past months", he said and refilled his goblet with beer.

Yugi hadn't talked about the situation on the road to anyone. But he knew that the heathens originally came from the east. It only made sense that the roads weren't safe if they were travelling to Karnak. Being attacked and robbed or worse was not a chance he wanted to take, especially after the past three days.

"Will Layla and Rashad stay at your place as well?", he said, took another piece of bread and dipped it into the soup.

"No, they're staying at the Pharaoh's estate. You can visit them but you can't stay there for long. Once they returned to Arabia the mansion will be unattended. Unlike mine", Lord Serach said.

"And I suppose you want me to repay you for getting me to Tjaou?", Yugi said. "By staying at your place in the end?"

Lord Serach gave his slimy smile while Yugi ate the bread.

"That is a choice you have to make. But yes, eventually I expect you to return that kindness. Everything is a business", he said. "Not now, however. For now I'd be happy knowing that I did you a favour."

"And that I owe you one", Yugi said and hugged himself. "If you expect me to, well…sleep with you the answer is no. That will never happen."

He shuddered at the fact that he had even said that sentence. Lord Serach chuckled.

"That's not what I expect you to do", he said. Yugi furrowed his brows.

"Why not? It'd be perfect, wouldn't it? And you made it clear at the ceremony that this is what you want", he said. Lord Serach's fat finger ran over the edge of his goblet.

"For one, because my wife is in Tjaou too", he said and Yugi would almost have blurted out: _'You have a wife?!'_ "Everything else will be my secret for now. But I can promise you that I won't touch you. Take that for what it's worth to you."

Yugi took a slice of cucumber from a plate and nibbled on it. Would Lord Serach really deliver him to Tjaou? And once he was there, would he let him go and see Layla and the others? Could he rely on Lord Serach's promise?

"If you have enough men to accompany you to Tjaou, can't you position a few of them in front of my chambers in order to protect me from Lord Iritis?", he said.

"Not now that I know I'd anger Lord Iritis with it. You know for yourself that he's a dangerous man. I don't want him to be my enemy", Lord Serach said.

"But you'd antagonize him already by getting me out of the palace, wouldn't you?", Yugi said. Lord Serach wanted to pour himself again but the jug of beer was empty. He stood up, walked to a smaller table near the balcony, took a carafe and let more beer flow into his goblet.

"He wouldn't know if we were discreet about it. I can suggest a meeting place and if you could make sure no one follows you there I can smuggle you out. A wide cape, gloves and a scarf for your face should conceal your skin. I have a nephew of the same age and slim physique as you. I'll give you some of his clothes, mention tonight to some other nobles that he ran away from home once again and that I'll return him to my sister on my way to Tjaou. It's a minor inconvenience", he said and leaned his massive body against the small table.

It all sounded reasonable. That way Lord Iritis wouldn't know where he went. But neither would Atem.

"Can't you somehow arrange a meeting with the Pharaoh for me?", Yugi said.

"I feel flattered but you overestimate my influence. If you can't talk to the Pharaoh outside of an audience, how could I?", he said and emptied another cup of beer. Yugi tapped the table with the tips of his fingers.

"Do you know if the Pharaoh owns an estate in Arabia?", he said.

"I'm sure he does. But like the estate in Tjaou I doubt it will be attended outside of having a politically important visitor", Lord Serach said.

But what Yugi could conclude from that answer was that Rashad's family possibly owned an estate in Egypt as well. If that was the case he wouldn't have to stay at Lord Serach's place, nor leave Egypt and go to Arabia. Surely Rashad could arrange it for him. He swallowed the piece of cucumber and leaned back.

"It still feels wrong. Leaving him for now. Running away from Lord Iritis. It'd be cowardly", Yugi said. He didn't want to fall back into his old pattern.

"The line between cowardice and intelligence is thin. Just like with bravery and stupidity. You're in danger of being attacked by Lord Iritis and his nephew and the Gods only know what they would do to you once they got you. You have no other allies than the Pharaoh who is both busy and refuses to talk to you. As long as you stay here you have no means of protection. Retreating is the only smart thing to do, really", Lord Serach said. Yugi let a hand run through his hair.

"Why is Lord Iritis doing all that? It won't bring back his contract with Arabia", he said.

"He gets his revenge", Lord Serach said and yawned.

"That's all?", Yugi said.

"It's a rather narrow-minded view, I agree. But I doubt he can be taught otherwise. So what's your answer to my offer?", Lord Serach said. Yugi looked down at the half-empty bowl of soup.

"I can't say yet", he said. Lord Serach stepped closer to Yugi and placed a hand on the armrest of his chair. He bent forward and Yugi leaned to the other side, away from his slimy smile.

"Do you really trust me that little?", he said, his small eyes winking. Yugi felt his breath on his skin and believed for a moment that the soup might not stay in his stomach.

"Yes", he said. Lord Serach's grin didn't waver. He walked away, laughed and emptied his cup of beer once more.

"Being suspicious is the only wise thing to around here. You are smart. But from time to time we are forced to place a little trust in each other", he said and wiped his mouth. He approached the doors of the balcony. "You don't have much time to weigh your options. Or _option_. Do you see that tree over there?"

He pointed outside. Yugi stood up and stepped beside him, consciously keeping a safe distance from Lord Serach. Down in the garden stood a tall willow.

"Yeah", Yugi said.

"Be there at dawn and be discreet. I'll send someone to pick you up. If you won't be there I'll leave without you", Lord Serach said. "We'll be going by horse and should be in Tjaou by the end of the day. It's not as comfortable as a litter but much faster. You don't have a problem with that, do you?"

"No", Yugi said. Only one day's ride and he'd be reunited with Layla, Rashad, Sameer and Navid. Away from Lord Iritis, Nuru and also Lord Serach. Freed from the fear that had kept him from sleeping, eating, even breathing. Save. But without Atem.

"Now, I think we talked everything through. Or do you have any other questions?", Lord Serach said.

"No."

"Well then, I have a meeting and need to leave. Feel free to eat more without me. I suggest you spend the night in your chambers. My servants will show you a discreet way to get there and not run into Lord Iritis or Nuru again. I hope I'll see you tomorrow", he said, gave Yugi a short bow and left.

Yugi returned to his chair and sat down. He didn't want to leave the palace or Atem. But in the end Atem would want him to be save, wouldn't he? Maybe Rashad could find away to explain it all to Atem. It would be no break-up, only a temporary separation. Once everything had calmed down he'd return to Atem. If he still wanted him then.

He buried his face in his hands, his elbows on the table. A part of him felt awful about considering it. But another one was relieved at knowing that there was a way out of this place. He remembered how Nuru and his friends had pinned him against the wall, groped him and said all those vulgar things. That he had been scared for his life when he had run away from them. That the terror and fear and made him pass out. He couldn't take more of that or even worse. And there was only one way to prevent it right now.

Even the thought of returning to his chambers made his intestines feel knotted together. Compared to the other parts of the palace Yugi felt relatively save in Lord Serach's chambers. It seemed that accepting Lord Serach's company was the lesser of two evils right now.

As much as he despised himself for it: He had already made that decision.


	17. Challenges

_ I'm sorry, other me. I just can't take it any more. I'll join Layla and the others in Tjaou. I'm so sorry._

Yugi didn't know what else to write and put down the reed pen. The guilt tore his heart into pieces and he couldn't put it into words. Every explanation would sound like an excuse, so he left the note how it was, rolled it up and knotted a blue ribbon around it.

He blew out the oil lamp on his desk but dawn was already throwing enough gentle light into his room for him to see. A soft yellow was spreading from beneath the horizon over the otherwise navy blue sky. It was time to go to the meeting point.

He slipped into his sandals and pulled a rust coloured cape over his simple, white tunic. His shaky fingers checked the leather shoulder bag once more. Inside were bottles of water, some bread, clothes, another pair of shoes and on top of it all lay the toy boat and the slightly cracked vial of moon rose oil. The boat's engraving of _Yugi and Atem_ was facing him and sent another bolt of guilt through his heart.

He closed the lid and hung the bag over his shoulder. He picked up the note and turned it in his hands. If only he could throw it away. But there was no other way out of this fear and misery. He took a deep breath, approached the door and carefully stepped outside. It was silent and his servants were still asleep.

He sneaked towards the door that led outside his chambers, unbolted it and stole into the wide corridors. He silently pulled the door shut and looked around. After the last days he feared that Lord Iritis, Nuru or one of their allies could be hiding behind each corner but no one was there. Yugi kept checking every passage for a potential attacker and kept the sound of his steps to a minimum. He reached the east wing without meeting anyone.

Before the doors to Atem's chambers stood two guards with spears. He forbade himself to stop and walked towards the two bald men.

"Good morning. Would you please give this to the Pharaoh?", he said and stretched out the hand with the note. Both guards furrowed their brows in confusion.

"Actually, you should better give this to-"

"I know", Yugi interrupted him but he couldn't wait until one of Atem's advisors opened the doors to their office and accepted letters for the Pharaoh. "Please make an exception. It won't happen again. Thank you."

He slipped the note into the hands of the left guard and walked away before they could deny his request. So now it was done. Now Atem would know what he was about to do. He had made another step towards executing one of the hardest decisions he had ever made. Right after letting Atem go after their ceremonial duel and returning to ancient Egypt a year later…

He noticed he was slowing down but forced himself to quicken his pace again. No, he had thought this through a thousand times all night! He couldn't waver now! It was hard but it was the right thing to do. Or the least wrong thing to do.

The air of the new day was crisp and cool as he walked through the gardens. The flowers were about to open up to the first rays of the sun. He found the willow Lord Serach had pointed at yesterday and leaned against the trunk. He looked around but no one was there to pick him up. He wasn't too late, was he?

He heard a bird chirping the same notes over and over from a line of bushes beside the tree. He tapped his foot, looked around for someone or for another willow in case this was the wrong one. The bird kept singing the same passage and Yugi wished it would just fly away already. But then he understood that it was no bird but a person whistling.

He checked his surroundings again, saw no one and knelt down to the bush. He moved the twigs and leaves aside and a hand shot out of it and pulled him into the green thicket. A hand pressed against his mouth before he could gasp. First he thought the shadowy figure was a girl but he realised that it was a short, old woman with wrinkly skin and short, white hair.

"Be quiet and follow me!", she whispered. She crawled through the bushes as swift and elegant as a lynx. Yugi's cape and bag got tangled up in the branches and thorns several times and the old woman always had to turn around and free him. They reached a shed and climbed inside through one window and outside through another. Yugi followed the old woman through a hedge, a small temple, more bushes, over a small bridge, through even more bushes and finally into a niche in the palace. Yugi tapped the dirt from his clothes and skin and noticed all the scratches on his arms and legs.

"Good. We lost them", she said and before Yugi could ask who _they_ were she pulled a bag out of a vase and threw it at him. "Put this on."

Inside Yugi found a khaki cape, a white scarf, another pair of shoes, leather gloves and beige stockings. The latter were scratchy when he put them on but from afar they suggested that Yugi's legs had the dark skin tone of an Egyptian. He wrapped the scarf around his neck, pulled it over his nose to hide his face, and slipped on the gloves, the new shoes and the other cape. He stuffed his own things into his bag and hid it under his cloak.

"Good, good", the woman said, pulled the hood over his head and so deep into his face Yugi could hardly see. Her hand slid behind a tapestry on the wall and a secret passage opened with a click. He followed her inside and the door shut behind them on its own.

She lead him through various corridors and Yugi was sure they had walked around the entire palace when she came to a halt. She pushed the wall before them slightly open, checked for any potential witnesses and gestured Yugi to go through it.

"There and be quick!", she said. Yugi squeezed himself through the gap and found himself in the entrance hall. He hurried towards a small archway beside the grand, marble double doors and reached the forecourt where everyone had said farewell to the Arabians a few days ago.

In front of the main gate Lord Serach was already waiting, together with an escort of twenty armed men, three servants and horses for all of them. They were wrapped up in similar clothes like Yugi but Lord Serach's cape stood out in its turquoise colour and lavish embroidery.

"There you are, boy", he said and put his fat arm around Yugi as he approached them. "Hurry; your mother is worried sick already. And stay home for a while this time, you hear?"

Right, according to his cover he was Lord Serach's nephew who had run away from his parents once again. Yugi wasn't sure if Lord Serach's grip around his shoulder was tighter than necessary. He guided Yugi to a grey mare with white spots, its bridle and saddle decorated with jewels and golden adornments. All of the horses had some of these embellishments but his and Lord Serach's stout one had the most by far. Yugi considered it unnecessary and wasteful but decided not to comment on it.

After another firm squeeze Lord Serach let go of Yugi and turned to his own horse. He placed his satchel in one of the saddle bags and mounted the mare. His hands were still shaky. He didn't dare to look back at the palace but he wished he'd hear Atem dash towards him and ask him to forget about his plan, to stay, to be with him forever. His gloved fingers ran over his lips, covered by the white scarf. Not long ago Atem had been the first one to kiss them, on that boat, under that starry sky. He had been so sure they'd always be together from then on…

He swallowed the lump in his throat when he noticed how everyone else mounted their horse as well. The leader of Lord Serach's guards ordered his men to assemble around Lord Serach, his servants and Yugi. Servants of the palace opened the grand stone gate. Everyone spurred their horses and in reflex, so did Yugi. But he knew that this time it was so much more than a small prick of his heels into the mare's sides.

The horses trotted forward and through the gate. The act of leaving the palace felt so unspectacular, too easy for all the emotional effort behind it. His vision blurred with tears but he wiped them from the corners of his eyes and pulled the hood even deeper into his face. The horses quickened their pace, galloped down the stony road and away from the one who meant more to Yugi than anyone else.

"Good-bye, other me", he whispered, still not daring to look back.

* * *

First the temperature in the desert was rather pleasant but as soon as the sun had risen it turned into a stove and Yugi started sweating. His mare was dealing with the heat a lot better than himself. She didn't even mind keeping up the gallop with all the other horses.

Lord Serach rode right beside him and threw a glance at Yugi now and then. It made him feel uncomfortable and he looked straight ahead whenever he felt Lord Serach's gaze on him. The road before them seemed endless and all he could see was sand and stone. Now and then they came upon rocks, engraved with arrows pointing towards Karnak, Tjaou and a few smaller villages.

Yugi wished there was anything in the desert that'd distract him or keep him entertained. But there were only sand, stones, the burning sun and nothing that could keep him from thinking about Atem. Had he gotten up by now? Had he read the note? How would he react? With shock? Relief? Indifference? Sometimes all of this made him want to smash something, sometimes cry, sometimes nothing at all. He knew that Atem would always be his one true love, no matter how much time passed or how far away he was from him.

But this sounded all like their relationship was already over for good when he still wanted nothing more than to reconcile with Atem, hug and kiss him and lie in his arms forever. The thought of having lost his smile, touch and voice drove a blade through his heart. How was he supposed to ever move on without his other self? Yugi was glad about the scarf covering his face and hiding his expressions.

After maybe two hours they took a break. The soldiers put up a few simple tents to shelter them and the horses from the hot sun. Yugi sat down in the shade of one of them, lay down and stretched. Before coming to ancient Egypt he had thought riding only meant sitting on a saddle on pulling the reins now and then. But it took a lot of strength in legs and back to control a horse. No doubt by the end of the day his muscles would be sore.

"Here", Lord Serach said, suddenly sitting next to him and offering him a bottle of water. Yugi took it and opened the lid.

"Thanks", he said and sniffed the water before he drank it. Lord Serach laughed.

"Still not trusting me, huh?", he said. Yugi didn't know how to respond and looked around. A group of people were passing them. They had three thin camels, mounted by an old man, a coughing, middle-aged woman and a pale, young man. Around them trotted about twenty more people of all ages, including a few women holding their babies in their arms. Their clothes were ragged, their eyes empty, their heads bowed covered by tattered hoods. Two women were singing a song about a long journey and a few hummed with them. A little boy seemed to have more energy left than the others and ran in circles. His hair was silvery white. Yugi knew he had seen that colour before in Karnak.

"Are those…?", he said.

"Heathens, yes", Lord Serach said.

"They don't look dangerous. Just…poor", Yugi said.

"Don't be fooled, my lord. It's poverty that makes people most dangerous", Lord Serach said. Yugi thought about Lord Iritis and Nuru and deemed that statement wrong.

The guards tightened their grip around their sword hilts and eyed the heathens as they passed. A woman with a gaunt face and a baby in her arms looked at Yugi's water bottle and he saw the thirst in her eyes. Yugi rose and was about to approach her but Lord Serach's fat hand grabbed Yugi's wrist.

"I have to ask you not to do that", he said, his voice sterner than usual. "The moment you approach them they will take you hostage, demand everything we have and then slit all our throats."

The woman had taken her eyes off Yugi and kissed her baby's forehead. Yugi bit his lower lip.

"They don't look like they would", he said.

"They never do. You'd be surprised how many blades they hide under those rags", Lord Serach said. His ringed thumb caressed the back of Yugi's hand. "They don't deserve your kindness. How about you share it with me instead?"

Yugi freed himself and walked towards the horses, sure that Lord Serach was giving his usual, slimy smile.

* * *

They continued their journey a little later on. All of them stank of sweat, including Yugi himself, but Lord Serach's smell was the worst. His odour was mixed with his usual pungent perfume that made Yugi's eyes water. Fanning himself was useless since the air was too dry and hot to become a refreshing breeze. Now and then he splashed himself with water from a bottle but it'd evaporate not long after touching his skin. Instead of galloping the horses were now walking, their steps whirling up small clouds of dust and sand.

Around noon they took a longer break, ate and waited for the midday sun to move. Yugi took off his cape to shake the dirt off it. The tunic underneath was wet, stinky and glued to his skin. He wiped his sweaty forehead with the cape and noticed Lord Serach staring at the outline of his body, now accentuated by the moist clothes. A perverted grin played around his lips and Yugi slipped the cape back on, shuddered and decided to spend the rest of the break with the horses instead of him.

The early afternoon was scorching and Yugi was sure they'd die of thirst if two of Lord Serach's servants hadn't filled the carts of their horses with vases of water. It was warm as well but the wet sensation was at least less hot than his face and oh so addicting. His brain felt like soggy yet burned scrambled eggs and his thighs and back were painfully tense. At another break he slid the sleeve of his tunic over his upper arm and kneaded his stuff muscles. Lord Serach offered to massage him but Yugi declined and pulled his cape over his naked shoulder.

The burning heat felt like a fever that rendered him unable to think about anything else than how hot it was. At least it also meant that he couldn't think about Atem that much, unless the desert would cause him to hallucinate. All he could do was count the stones and the few insects and scorpions around them. A part of him wanted to complain but since neither the soldiers, servants, not even Lord Serach did so as well he kept his curses for himself.

He would have believed that time had stopped and they were only riding in circles if it weren't for the sun. It did move and slowly travelled back to the horizon. The heat began to turn into warmth and he believed the Gods had mercy on them when a cool, salty breeze tickled his skin and nose.

The horses walked up a hill and once atop he finally saw a small town at the glittering sea. Yugi flung up his tired arms in triumph. To him Tjaou might as well have been paradise.

"Yes! Finally!", he croaked and the others gave sounds of relief and joy as well. Lord Serach to his right chuckled and pulled his scarf down. To Yugi's surprise Lord Serach had handled the journey better than him.

"The Pharaoh's estate is over there", he said and pointed at a mansion a little off the town, near the beach. So that's where Layla and the others were! Atem and the heat had demanded all his attention, he had almost forgotten the reason for his journey. "My residence is in the town. You could separate from us now if you wish. But if you'd rather take a bath, have a night of sleep and face the princess clean and well rested tomorrow I surely have a bed for you."

Yugi was sure he was referring to his own and twisted his mouth.

"I would not!", he said. He scratched his upper arm and added: "But nevertheless thank you for getting me here. I…I owe you."

Lord Serach laughed.

"You do, don't you?", he said, his teeth still slimy. "Please return that horse to me as soon as you can. And feel free to visit me at any other time. My doors are always open for you."

Yugi gulped, hoping he'd never again be forced to accept one of Lord Serach's offers.

"Thanks", he said instead. "Good-bye then."

He left the formation and made his mare approach the narrower road to the mansion. He came upon a few blades of grass that turned into tufts that thickened the nearer the came to the white villa at the sea. Yugi grew so impatient that he spurred the horse one last time and galloped towards to the stone walls enclosing the estate. He came upon a few smaller houses that seemed to be occupied by mostly Arabian servants. He couldn't help but smile, pushed back his hood and drew a deep breath of the sea air.

He slowed down when he reached the gate and was greeted by the loud barking of a dog. His mare stepped back and neighed but Yugi petted her neck.

"It's okay, it's okay", he tried to sooth her but she wouldn't stand still.

"Will you stop already?!", a guard said and tugged on the dog's leash. The dog stopped barking but still growled at Yugi and the mare. Two other men were on watch as well and shook their heads at the dog.

"Sorry about that. He's not that well trained yet. Barks at every fly that comes near", the second guard said. Yugi was about to respond but the third guard spoke before him.

"Aren't you the Pharaoh's lover?", he said and both his colleagues turned their heads towards Yugi, really looking at him for the first time now. Yugi fidgeted with his cape, his heart sinking.

"Y-Yes", he said to make it quick. "I'm a friend of the Arabian princess and prince and I'm here to, well…visit them."

"Of course, my lord", the second guard said and bowed. The two others did the same and then opened one of the double doors. Yugi climbed off his mare and wanted to pet the dog but his growl became only deeper the closer Yugi's hand come. He followed one of guards into the forecourt instead.

The path to the house was covered with stone tiles and lined with red and yellow flower beds. The villa itself was pristine in its pearl colour and its double doors were carved with the sun and some hieroglyphs about Ra. To both sides were longish stone pools with turquoise mosaics and sparkling water inside.

"Please wait here just moment, my lord", the guard said, bowed and walked away. Yugi looked around and in thought declared the estate for absolutely beautiful.

"Lord Mutou! What a surprise", a familiar voice said and Yugi saw Karim walking towards him. Both bent forward a little. "What brings you here if I may ask?"

"I'm here to visit the princess", Yugi lied and twiddled the reins. "Can I please see her now?"

"Of course", Karim said.

A young girl appeared beside Yugi and asked for the reins. Yugi took his satchel out of the saddle bag and let her guide the mare to one of the stables. Karim opened the doors and Yugi entered the villa. The entrance hall was tiled with white, shining granite and a staircase was laid out with a deep blue carpet.

"It'll only be a moment, my lord", Karim said and went upstairs. Yugi took off his leather gloves and stuffed them into his bag. He walked in circles and eyed the flowers in vases, tapestries and paintings on the walls. The estate was much smaller than the palace but that made it feel much homier to Yugi.

He played with a leaf of a plant, suddenly nervous about his friends' reaction. They'd be happy to see him, right? Layla had been serious when she had offered him to come to Arabia, hadn't she? What if it had been foolish after all? He accidentally tore the leaf off when he heard steps coming closer at a rapid pace.

He turned around, looked up and saw her at the head of the stairs, clad in a purple dress, her dark brown hair hanging over her shoulders and eyes wide.

"Yugi!", Layla said, hurried down to him and clasped him in her arms so tightly he gave a chocked sound. She loosened the hug and cupped his face. Her expression was filled with joy, shock, confusion and worry at the same time. "What happened? Why are you here? Is it because of Atem? How did you get here? What-"

"By the Gods, it's true!", Rashad's voice said and when Yugi looked up he was rushing towards him as well. He wrapped his arms around both Yugi and Layla and Yugi gave another choked sound. Before he knew it Sameer and Navid had joined the hug as well, crushing Yugi with both their arms and love.

"I can't believe it! You're really here!"

"I should have stuffed you in that box after all!"

"You sure did surprise us, spike-head!"

"ENOUGH!", Layla shouted and poked her brothers and her husband away. Yugi placed a hand on his chest and took a deep breath. "Didn't you hear what Karim said? He came to see _me_! Now back off!"

She put one arm around him and narrowed her eyes.

"It's great seeing you all again", Yugi said and coughed. Navid and Sameer were both grinning but Rashad had furrowed his brows in concern.

"But why did you come here?", he asked carefully. Yugi knew he was guessing the reason right. Layla saved him from answering.

"I'm sure that's all stuff he wants to tell _me_ first! Me, his _best_ friend!", she said and stuck out her tongue. She linked her arm with Yugi's and together they went upstairs into a drawing room. Cards were lying on a table with four chairs. Layla took off his cape and bag and threw both on a divan in a corner.

"Would you like to drink something?", she asked but already filled a cup with water from a jug and handed it to Yugi. When he sat down on one of the chairs it was still warm and the cushions were a blessing to his sensitive back.

"Thank you", he said and drank hastily while Layla took seat right next to him.

"I'm so glad to see you again; you know that. But does that mean that you and Atem…?", she said, her eyes filled with worry. Yugi looked at the small puddle left at the bottom of the bronze cup.

"I don't know", he said. "He's still not talking to me. But something else happened."

He told her about the violent and sexual assault and threats by Lord Iritis and Nuru and how he had been forced to accept Lord Serach's offer if he didn't want to get raped and tortured. He didn't go into detail but Layla still covered her open mouth with her hands.

"How awful! And Atem wouldn't intervene…?", she said. Yugi shook his head.

"I didn't even have the chance to tell him. He only shut me out. He may think he can somehow protect me that way but it didn't work. I couldn't stay. I was too scared", he said, looking down at his thighs and clenching the skirt of tunic with both hands.

"You did the right thing. You can't risk your safety like that. Atem wouldn't want that either", she said and placed her palms on his fists.

"Then why do I still feel awful about it?", Yugi said. His ability to think about things that were not the heat or his thirst had returned and the guilt twisting his stomach was also back. "I don't want him to think that I backed out just because things were difficult. I'd go through hell with him! But he needs to let me know what's going on. All that rejection…it just hurt too much."

"I understand. Don't feel bad for taking care of yourself", she said but Yugi was certain he always would. "I'm sure we can find a way to tell Atem why you came here. Rashad surely can. It's not all lost yet."

She squeezed his hands and her support soothed his emotional wounds a little. At least, now he wasn't alone any more. He gave his first honest smile in days.

"Say, when will your ship be here?", he said.

"Tomorrow or the day after. But don't worry about that now", she said and patted his shoulder. "I don't mean to be rude but I think you should take a bath now."

She winked. Yugi sniffed his armpit and wrinkled his nose. After a day of sweating with other sweaty people and horses he stank. Layla asked her handmaid to prepare a bath for Yugi and after more cups of water and Layla telling a few stories about their journey to Tjaou (Navid and Sameer had accidentally disturbed a nest of scorpions and almost gotten stung) it was ready.

She lead him downstairs into the bathing chambers and assured him that dinner would be ready once he was finished. A maid was there to undress and wash him but Yugi declined the offer as usual. Once alone he took off his clothes and immersed himself into the tub with a sigh. For a while he just lay there and enjoyed the warm water and the scent of the herb mixture. It was fresh and gentle and Yugi smelled a hint of lavender. But it couldn't be compared to the bath he and Atem had taken together.

Pain stung his heart. He scrubbed himself, left the bath, dried himself and put on a fresh, wine red tunic, which the maid must have placed in the room earlier. It had to belong to Rashad or Layla's brothers since it was too wide for him. He put on a belt, checked himself in the mirror and adjusted the tunic so it didn't look too oversized on him.

He followed the smell of food and found Layla, Rashad, Navid and Sameer in the dining room. Layla patted the chair next to her and he sat down. She must have explained to the others why he had come here since none of them asked any questions. Instead they joked and laughed and after finishing their dinner played a few games. Yugi enjoyed the relaxed atmosphere but one bitter note about it just wouldn't leave him. If only Atem were with them as well. If only he were right next to Yugi, arms wrapped around him and now and then planting a gentle kiss on his temple…

After a day of travelling in the desert his limbs were weak and heavy and his brain was too tired to concentrate on the games they were playing (resulting in him losing most of the time). After another round of _Unforeseen_ he decided to go to bed. Everyone wished him a good night and Layla accompanied him to show him his sleeping place.

"Unfortunately all the nice rooms are already taken by the other nobles. This one is rather simplistic but it has the essentials", Layla said when she opened the door to a rather small chamber. It had only a single bed, a shelf, a small table and a chair. His cape and bag were placed on the latter.

"It's perfectly fine. Don't worry", Yugi said and yawned. Layla placed the oil lamp in her hand on the table and gave him a hug.

"We'll find a solution for everything. You've been through so much and deserve to rest now", she said.

"Thank you", he said and returned the embrace. They wished each other a good night and Layla left. Yugi took his bag, sat down on the bed and opened it. He pulled a simple night tunic out of it but in the process the toy boat and the vial of moon rose oil also fell out of it. Sadness overwhelmed him again. Was Atem in bed by now as well? Was he thinking about Yugi? Or was he still so drowned in his responsibilities that he had no time and energy for it?

His fingers took both objects and pressed them against his chest. Yugi might be safe now but the price for it had been what meant most to him and the guilt was wrenching his heart. If Atem weren't the Pharaoh none of this would have happened! Why couldn't everything be easy?

* * *

Yugi's dreams involved Atem and his shame about leaving him but compared to the nights since their fight he slept well. He also saw a small flash over and over and knew that it was Nuru's diamond piercing. When he woke and realised that he didn't have to fear Lord Iritis or Nuru attacking him he even went back to dozing for a while. Here, among his friends, they wouldn't harm him. Had pillows and covers always been that snugly? The distant sound of waves splashing on the shore lured him back to sleep.

After a few more hours he stood up, stretched and opened the wooden shutters. The sun was dazzling him and considering its position it had to be the middle of the day. How long had he slept? He slipped into new underwear and the same wine red tunic from last night and left his room. He followed the sound of Layla's piglet-like laugh and found her and Rashad in the drawing room, playing another game of _Unforeseen_.

"Good morning", Yugi said and the two chuckled.

"Morning? It's past noon", Rashad said and Yugi sat down on a chair next to them.

"I was afraid so", he said and scratched his head.

"Don't worry. You didn't miss anything. Except for me beating Rashad. Again", Layla said and patted Rashad's head. He blew her a mocking kiss and then turned to look at Yugi.

"If it's okay to ask… Did Atem do anything to chase you away?", Rashad said and Yugi gulped. "Because if he did I will kick his ass until-"

"No. Not really", Yugi interrupted him. "I…I realised that the palace isn't safe for me any more. I had no chance to talk to the other me about it. So I came here."

"Not safe? What do you mean?", Rashad said and bent towards him in concern.

"I don't want to go into details. Not now", Yugi said. He'd rather forget about the humiliation and pain altogether. Rashad leaned back and moaned.

"Atem can be such an idiot! _I have to endure it all on my own because it's my duty as the Pharaoh and blah blah blah!_", he said and pretended to retch.

"I know you like insulting your best friend but I don't think that's helpful right now", Layla said.

"Sorry", Rashad said and placed his folded forearms on the table. "In any case, you're always welcome in Arabia. We have better food than Egypt anyway."

He winked and Yugi gave a small laugh. He took a dice from the table and turned it between his thumb and index finger.

"I know it's rude to ask but… Rashad, does your family own an estate here in Egypt?", he said, only glancing at Rashad.

"Yes but it's in the north. Why?", he said. Yugi chewed his bottom lip.

"I thought…I'd rather stay near Atem and… I'm sorry, I'm so greedy! I can't expect you to provide for me and…", he said and let a hand run through his hair.

"It's understandable", Rashad said and stroked his bearded chin. "I'd have to talk to my parents about it. But I think once they meet you they will agree on letting you live there."

"That'd be great!", Yugi said, relieved. "If I can do any work in return I gladly will! I don't know much about how to manage a budget or how to be a bookkeeper but I'd love to learn! I want to make myself useful and not only live at your expanses!"

"You don't have to but you can learn if you want to. My aunt is in charge of the estate and I'm sure she'd love to have an apprentice", Rashad said, grinning. Yugi returned the expression and suddenly felt much lighter.

"But we'll have to organise that once we're back in Arabia. You still have to come with us for now", Layla said and Yugi dropped the dice. Layla put a hand on his back. "Don't worry. It's not for good. You can return once we arranged everything."

Still, Yugi was scared that Atem would write him off once he found out that he had left Egypt. But there was no sense in worrying about what he couldn't change.

"The Arabian palace is beautiful. I know you'll love it", Rashad said in an encouraging voice. Yugi twirled a blond strain around his finger.

"I'm sure it is. But for now I've had enough of the palace life", Yugi said.

"Then you could go to my family's estate with Navid and Sameer. Our grandmother will love you. I know it!", Layla said.

"Thank you. I'm really lucky to have you as friends", Yugi said but couldn't hide the sadness about having to make use of their kindness. But before they could comment on it Yugi said: "Speaking of Navid and Sameer, where are they?"

Layla hesitated but then told him that they were at the market in Tjaou. They indulged in more rounds of _Unforeseen_ until lunch was served in the dining room. Just as a servant was placing plates of fish with vegetables and a mash of red lentils on the table, Navid and Sameer entered the room.

"Ah, excellent timing", Navid said grinning. A servant took their cloaks and they sat down at the table.

"How was the market?", Rashad asked and took a gulp of water from a cup.

"Rather boring. We ran into Lady 'camel face' and her friend and they wouldn't leave us alone, trying to get some gossip about the mansion out of us", Sameer said and shuddered.

"I hated these girls ever since I met them", Layla said grimly and took a piece of bread from a basket. Yugi did the same.

"You're not alone. By the way, Yugi", Navid said and Yugi looked up at him. "They were with a certain Lord Serach. He asked us to give you his regards and wanted us to remind you that you still owe him. Something about a horse, I think…? He was being rather cryptic."

Yugi dropped his piece of bread and it felt as if an icy fist clenched his heart.

"I…I see", Yugi said and looked down at his plate. He remained silent for the rest of the meal but since Sameer and Navid were busy expressing their dislike for the noble women they had met at the market it went unnoticed. He knew that Lord Serach hadn't only referred to the horse. He wanted him to pay back that favour. Would he demand it before he could mount the ship to Arabia? Yugi believed him capable of anything.

After lunch they decided to take a walk at the beach. It wasn't far from the mansion's garden and they quickly reached the shore. Yugi enjoyed his feet slightly sinking into the wet sand and how the water splashed his ankles. Rashad, Navid and Sameer were spattering each other in an area that was little deeper. Layla appeared next to him and linked her arm with his.

"Are you okay? You were so quiet at lunch", she said.

"Well…that remark from Lord Serach is worrying me. Since he got me here I kind of owe him and he's interested in me in…_that_ way. I'm afraid he'll somehow keep me from coming with you", Yugi said and Layla's grip around his arm tightened.

"Don't worry. We have enough guards and you'll always be close to us. He can't just snatch you away or anything", she said, leaning her head against his. Yugi wasn't reassured.

"I still have to return his horse. What if he tries anything once I'm only near his estate?", he said, his toe poking a shell in the sand.

"I can send someone to do that for you. If you have a bad feeling better stay away from him", Layla said and Yugi nodded. That was one worry less but that cold feeling in his chest remained.

* * *

The thought didn't let him go all day and followed him into his dreams that night. Lord Serach's estate had iron gates and bars and faceless soldiers were pushing him inside. He tried to run away but the soldiers were like a wall and no matter how hard Yugi pushed and screamed they wouldn't move. He flinched when he felt a hand on his shoulder and saw Lord Serach when he whirled around.

His slimy smile wouldn't waver as he stretched out his hands, trying to touch Yugi. He backed away, told him to stop but Lord Serach only followed Yugi incessantly. The circle of soldiers became smaller the longer he tried to escape until there was no way to run. He yelled at Lord Serach to leave him alone but he grabbed Yugi's shoulders and forced him to the ground with his own weight. His hands ran underneath Yugi's clothes like worms, ripping off his tunic and saliva dropping from his mouth as Yugi screamed for anyone to help him.

The barking of several dogs woke him. He shot up, trying to push Lord Serach away but there were only shadows. He was panting and wiped his forehead with his arm.

"It was a dream…a dream", he said and checked himself for his night tunic. He flopped back onto the mattress, trying to breathe.

"What's going on?", he heard a sleepy voice from outside.

"Someone's at the gate! Move it!", another person said and Yugi heard the rattling of spears and steps running. He got up, his sweaty tunic sticking to his body, and opened the wooden shutters. Dogs were still barking and he saw more guards running towards the gate. In the distance voices shouted but Yugi didn't understand their words. Why was there such a commotion in the middle of the night? Any visitor could have waited until tomorrow! But then the realisation slapped Yugi in the face.

Someone was attacking.

They were trying to force their way into the mansion. Yugi didn't know if it was Lord Serach, Lord Iritis or Nuru but he knew they had come for him. And now others, including his friends, would get hurt!

His sleepiness vanished in an instant and he stormed out of his room. Two servants were awake, rubbing their eyes and asking each other what was going on. One of them wanted to stop Yugi when he rushed into Layla and Rashad's bed room but he didn't care. He hurried towards the four poster bed and shook Layla awake.

"Wake up, wake up!", he said and Layla fought him off, still half asleep.

"What in the name of-"

"They're here because of me!", Yugi said. Rashad, next to her, was yawning and propped himself up on one elbow.

"Who?", he said, his eyes not fully opened but still filled with concern.

"I don't know! It's all because of me! But I will not let them hurt you or anyone else! I'm sorry!", he said, gave the two a quick hug and then stormed out of the room. He ran downstairs the blue carpet, into the entrance hall with the granite floor. At the foot of the stairs someone grabbed his wrist and he turned around and saw Rashad, wearing only a pair of loose pants.

"Easy there! What in the world were you talking about?", he said. He heard steps from outside and flinched when someone was banging the door. Both servants and nobles walked from the corridors, following the sound. Didn't they understand that they were walking right into the danger?!

An old man in a wide robe and with an oil lamp was walking towards the doors, his hand stretching out towards the bolt.

"No, don't!", Yugi yelled but the moment he shoved it aside the door opened with a BANG.

Dark figures rushed inside and Yugi covered his face with his arm and screwed up his eyes. They'd threaten and attack everyone, someone would hold a knife against his throat, tie him up and drag him with them!

But none of that happened.

Arms wrapped around his waist and he screamed in fear. It was a tight grip but it didn't hurt. He opened his eyes and saw that someone was kneeling before him, face pressed against his stomach. He felt the person's warm breath through his clothes. A blue hood was covering their face. A sob emerged from the person's throat.

"I…I…", they whimpered. That voice…it couldn't be! Yugi's shaking hands gently pushed back the hood, revealing spiky hair, so similar to his own. The person looked up at him, his face dirty and sweaty, his eyes filled with tears. "I'm so sorry!" Atem pressed his forehead against Yugi's stomach again. "I'm so sorry, partner! I'm so sorry, so sorry, so sorry…!"

In the dark hall, surrounded by, nobles, servants and guards alike, the Pharaoh was on his knees, crying. For Yugi. He could only stand there, unable to speak or react. Was he still dreaming after all? The hall was silent except for Atem's weeping. Seto stepped forward from the guards still standing at the door frame, their faces and clothes unclean as well. Seto cleared his throat.

"My Pharaoh, it'd be better if…", he said but Atem's grip around Yugi only tightened. Rashad appeared beside Yugi and placed a hand on Atem's shoulder.

"It's all right. He's here and well", he whispered and Atem sniffed. "How about you go somewhere more private to sort this out?"

The old man at the door turned to the people around them, one hand raised.

"Everyone, return to your bed rooms, please! You have nothing to worry about!", he said. The others started whispering but did as they were asked and withdrew. Rashad helped Atem up and he immediately clung to Yugi again. Yugi neither returned nor rejected it. Atem was still sobbing and would almost have tripped a few times as they were walking upstairs.

Layla opened the door to the drawing room and gestured them inside. She left an oil lamp on a table before she gently shut the door behind Yugi and Atem. Yugi's eyes were fixed on the small, slightly flickering light as he still just stood there, Atem still hugging him so tightly it even hurt his chest a bit. But the pain only proved that the sensation was real and not a dream. He was feeling the warmth of Atem's body, his breath on his neck, his tears moistening his tunic.

"I'm sorry, partner, I'm so sorry…!", he said and sank down on his knees again. "I never wanted you to go through all this! It's all my fault and I hate myself for it! For everything!"

"What do you mean…?", Yugi croaked. Atem lost himself in his sobs again.

"I…I only read your note this morning! And you servants showed me those disgusting letters, those threats and offers and…it's all my fault! I should have protected you! I'm so sorry!"

His fingers dug into the fabric of Yugi's tunic, tears streaming down his face, getting caught up in his lashes and smudging the little make-up that was left. Yugi's body felt numb for a moment.

"And do you also know about…?", he whispered and it felt like his voice belonged to someone else. Atem's eyes widened.

"What? Did anything else happen?", he said. That question took the little strength that was left from his legs and he sank down on his knees.

"Y-Yes", he said, shaking and before he knew it he was crying as well and found himself in Atem's warm arms. Yugi told him all about Lord Iritis' threats to kill him, Nuru's plans to sell him as a whore, the nobles' talk about wanting to buy him, how Nuru and his friends had touched him against his will, spat in his face, threatened to gang rape him, how they had chased him until he had passed out and couldn't take it any more. "I didn't want to leave you but I was so scared! I wanted to talk to you but I had no chance! I didn't know what else to do! I'm so sorry!"

Atem's trembling hand wiped Yugi's wet cheek.

"Don't you dare try to take any of the guilt on your shoulders. It's all my fault. I thought you'd be safer without me. I was so wrong and you had to suffer because of it. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!", he said.

There was a hint of anger in Atem's sobs, directed at himself and those who had hurt Yugi. But Yugi didn't want that kind of feeling to stand between them now. All that mattered now was knowing that Atem had finally overcome his own mindset because he didn't want to lose Yugi. Yugi felt so relieved he was surprised he wasn't floating yet.

"It's okay", Yugi said and brushed back Atem's blond bangs, a tiny smile playing about his lips. "Now you're here."

Atem's brows rose and he pressed his face against Yugi's shoulder.

"Stop it!", he said. "I know you have a good heart but you can't forgive me that easily! Not after what my stupidity put you through!"

"Other me…", Yugi said and caressed his back. His grip around Yugi tightened.

"No, I don't deserve you calling me that! Punch me! Kick me! Tell me how horrible and stubborn and selfish I am!", Atem said.

"I don't want any of that", Yugi said, cupped Atem's face and made him look up at him. Yugi knew that Atem's tears and red eyes were like a reflection. "I've had enough of all the pain and struggles. I just want to be with you. Forever."

Yugi's moved his face closer to Atem's. In spite of the little light he could read in Atem's eyes how much he was fighting with himself. But then he shut his eyes and after a long time their lips were finally reunited in a gentle, salty kiss.

* * *

_Usually I want the story itself to have the last word. But in light of recent events in my unimportant personal life I would like to add something that would have been kind of a spoiler if I had put it on top._

_I hope you all find a relationship similar to Yugi and Atem. I hope you all find relationships (be it in a romantic or platonic or any other way) that are filled with so much love and trust that they can overcome anything. I hope you will never give up on the people who mean so much to you and that they will never give up on you either. I hope you will find a way to get back together even in the darkest of times, like our puzzle nerds here. Even if that one person you still think about every day hasn't talked to you in months or years I hope they will come back to you, apologise for everything and maybe even give your relationship another chance, a better one._

_I hope you all find happiness, peace and people who treat you with love and respect so that you can become stronger and kinder and so that you will be able to spread more love over the world, because we all know it needs it. Whatever heartbreak you have suffered I hope the wounds will heal. You're beautiful. Thank you for reading this note._


	18. Promises

_I'm back! Sorry for the long break! I'm not back into any regular schedule but I'll do my best to get there.__ Thank you all for your reviews! __ As an extra I also uploaded a little OS called "Dreams and Nightmares". It's connected to this story. Check it out if you like! Enjoy chapter 18 (I hope)!_

* * *

After hours of apologising, hugging and kissing each other they had left the drawing room for Yugi's small chamber. Seto had insisted on having another room prepared for the Pharaoh, one that was "_more appropriate to his status_" but Atem had ignored him. They had curled up on Yugi's single bed and dawn had been breaking already when they had fallen asleep to the sound of each other's breath.

Yugi was awake and watching specks of dust dance in the thin light beams shining through the gaps of the wooden shutters. There wasn't much space to move but he didn't want to, never wanted to change anything about the warm arms holding him and the heart beating against his own.

"Partner?", Atem whispered and after such a long time without it that word made Yugi's heart flutter. He moved his head to look at Atem. His lilac eyes were sleepy and puffy from crying and Yugi knew that his looked no different.

"I didn't know you're awake", he said and planted a gentle kiss on Atem's lips. They lay there a little longer, Atem stroking Yugi's arm with his fingertips and Yugi caressing Atem's calf with his foot.

"I'm so sorry", Atem said again. "One day after our…well, bath Seto reported that his chariot had been manipulated and Shada told me that someone had tried to set fire on his office. It all happened right after they had antagonized Lord Iritis by emphasizing their loyalty to me. We knew that it was his doing but we couldn't prove it. I thought you would be the next one unless I pretended not to care about you any more. If I had known that it was useless…"

Yugi wrapped his leg around Atem's and his eyes widened.

"Shada and Seto were attacked?", he asked.

"Both noticed it before anything could happen", Atem said. "But my advisors chose this political path and knew what risks it might involve. I didn't want you to get drawn into all those conspiracies for being my boyfriend. After our fight I thought it'd be easiest if I kept letting you believe that I'm just being an asshole. I thought if I could make everyone believe that I didn't care about you any more neither would my enemies, especially Lord Iritis. But I was so wrong and you had to pay the price. I'm so sorry."

"I know", Yugi said and brushed back Atem's blond bangs. "So…you don't care any more about that fight after our… bath?"

"Not in the slightest", Atem said. "I really wasn't okay with what happened between you and Layla. But I overreacted like I did because these days I keep finding out every day that people are betraying me. The nobles are reproaching me for not handling the heathens and at the same time refuse to provide the soldiers I need. Every day I hear stories from Karnak about people getting injured, raped, murdered and I know the commoners are pleading me to help them. I can hardly sleep or eat and sometimes I wish I could just yell at everyone to leave me alone. So after our bath, I guess I just…lost it. It was wrong of me and I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too", Yugi said. "I should have talked to you about the whole sex thing, not Layla. But I was so caught up in my…well, _arousal_ that it was ridiculous and I didn't want to bother you with it. You have enough to deal with already."

Atem placed a finger under Yugi's chin and kissed his nose.

"I guess neither of us knew what was going on with the other", he said.

"Yeah. Maybe we're just used to not having to talk about these things. The puzzle always took care of that for us", Yugi said.

"You're right. Seems we both have to get used to letting each other know what's going on in our minds", Atem said.

"Yes. Let's do that. Let's talk about everything from now on", Yugi said.

"Yes, no more secrets. Just as it used to be", Atem said and they nuzzled up to each other. So much weight was taken off Yugi's shoulders now that they had both admitted their mistakes and apologised for them. All the fear and pain was replaced by happiness and tingling energy.

He shifted his weight forward so he was lying on top of Atem and gave him a long kiss while their fingers entwined. Once ended Atem gave him a broad smile, which he instinctively mirrored. He jumped off the bed, danced towards the wooden shutters and pulled them open to let a fresh breeze of salty air inside. The sun was making the sea sparkle like hundreds of stars. Atem's arms wrapped around him from behind and he placed his chin on Yugi's shoulder.

"I'll miss you", he said. Yugi furrowed his brows and turned his head.

"What?"

"I mean with you going to Arabia. I'll miss you", Atem said. Yugi freed himself from the hug.

"What are you talking about? Now we're back together! Now I can stay with you", Yugi said. Atem chewed his bottom lip.

"Partner…I want nothing more. But you'd be safer with Rashad and Layla right now. Heathens, nobles, commoners, they're all unsatisfied with the situation and thus with me. If you choose to stay with me I might not be able to guarantee your safety. What Lord Iritis and Nuru did will be punished, believe me. But I can't promise it won't happen again, though I will do everything in my power to prevent it", Atem said and Yugi saw the honesty and concern in his eyes.

He looked down at his feet. The prospect of having to go through something similar again did scare him. But now he knew he had Atem at his side, supporting him and listening to every concern he had. Besides, Atem had been suffering all this time as well. He couldn't abandon his other self at such a difficult point. He flung his arms around Atem.

"I will not leave you alone", Yugi said. The sigh Atem gave sounded like both frustration and relief.

"I wish I could deny you. But I want you with me too much for that", he said and made Yugi look at him with his hand. He placed his palms and Yugi's hips. "Still…if you really want to stay with me I need you to accept three conditions."

"What are they?", Yugi said. Atem's mouth became a straight line.

"First: If things should become so dangerous that I'll have to fear for your safety I will ask you to go to Arabia after all. Promise me that you will follow that request should I make it. Without any discussion", he said.

"Will you come with me then?", Yugi said.

"Probably not. But if things escalate I'll most likely follow you", Atem said. "But this is only the worst case scenario."

Yugi opened his mouth, ready to argue against him. The creases between Atem's brows let Yugi know that if he rejected the condition he'd ask Rashad to force Yugi on the ship with them and Atem would have him delivered back should he return to Egypt. A part of Yugi wanted to slap him for his stubbornness. But he calmed down when he realised that if it were reversed he'd do the same with Atem. He ruffled his hair.

"I can't promise the _no-discussion_-part", he said. "But fine. Should you think that my safety is threatened I will go to Arabia."

These words had a bitter after-taste. Just imagining to leave Atem behind made him sick. Yet, Atem's expression softened.

"Thank you", he said. With his hand on Yugi's waist he guided him back to the bed. They sat down. Atem gulped before he spoke. "For the second condition: I need to know that there are guards around to protect you. I can't spare any for your current chambers and besides, I can offer you a much safer place. I'm asking you to…to move into the east wing with me."

He gave Yugi only a shy glance.

"Is that all?", Yugi said and tilted his head. "Of course!"

The closer he was to Atem the better! It would only help in their plan to talk about everything and not to have any secrets between them. Besides, the east wing was large enough since it was designed to house several people. Atem only blinked at him.

"I don't think you understand, partner. I'm asking you to move into the chambers right next to mine. The…well, the queen's chambers", he said and a tint of red crept upon his cheeks.

"Oh!", Yugi said and felt a well-known warmth in his face. "But…I'm not your queen. Is that even…allowed?"

"It's unusual", Atem said and seemed to be fascinated by the white ceiling. "But not forbidden. They are the safest though and closest to mine. I don't want you in any other chambers."

The other nobles would be scandalized and have even more material to gossip about them. But gossiping was what they did anyway. Furthermore, assaults like Lord Iritis and Nuru had committed them would have been a lot weaker, maybe even impossible, if Yugi's chambers had been watched by guards. Once back at the palace he could feel a lot safer.

"Fine. I'll move into the east wing with you", he said. Atem slowly turned his head back to Yugi, his hand caressing his waist. A relieved smile played about his lips.

"Thank you. That makes me feel a lot better", he said. Yugi let the back of his fingers brush Atem's cheek.

"What's the third condition?", he asked. Atem took a deep breath and took Yugi's hand touching his face.

"The last thing is… I'm asking you to become one of my advisers", Atem said. For a moment Yugi was speechless. He cleared his throat.

"I…uhm… Do you think that's wise? We had politics as a subject in school and I wasn't exactly good at it", Yugi said, still remembering his highest score of 41 in one of the tests.

"Your role doesn't have to be very political in that sense. If you want to come up with new ideas for solutions and discuss them in the meetings you're welcome to it of course", Atem said and moved Yugi's hand to his lips. "But I'm losing myself in between all the anger, fear and hate that's spreading right now. You embody kindness, patience and love. This is what I need most and the rest of Egypt as well. Only you can spread it."

Yugi looked to the side, to the desk and the chair in front of it with Atem's things on it.

"I…I'm not good at speaking in front of crowds. You know that", Yugi said.

"You don't necessarily have to. It's sufficient if you observe the audiences and council meetings and give me your opinion in private. If someone can bring light into all this darkness it's you. You did it before", Atem said and Yugi knew he was referring to the labyrinth that his soul room had once been. Yugi gently pulled back his hand from Atem's grip. He stood up, paced the room and stopped at the chair. He placed his palms on the backrest and tapped it.

"If I move into the east wing _and_ become one of your advisers…it'll be outrageous, won't it?", he mumbled, more to himself than Atem.

"Probably. But I will have no ill word spoken about you, I promise. Everyone who talks bad about you will be reprimanded. If need be I'll hold speeches about why your kindness is so important to Egypt every day", Atem said. For a moment there was only the roaring of the sea in the distance. "I know I'm asking a lot of you and that it's a selfish request in the end. If you don't want this I will not force you."

Yugi looked down on Atem's belongings on the chair. The winged crown was lying on top of it all. He took it in his hands and turned it, the light making the gold shine. It was heavier than the had thought.

"Do you really think I could make a difference?", he whispered. Atem stood up, stepped behind him and placed his palms on Yugi's shoulders.

"I know so", he said. "Not only for me. I think you could make a huge difference for all of Egypt. No one has mastered the art of kindness more than you, partner. And there's nothing this country needs more right now than kindness."

Fear was tingling in his stomach. He couldn't imagine how he was supposed to play a part in Egypt's politics. But if there was only the slightest chance that he could change things for the better…and if Atem believed that he could…

"I'll do it", he said. "I'll become one of your advisers."

He placed the crown back on the cape on the chair. As soon as he turned around he received a kiss from Atem.

"Thank you", he said. Yugi swung himself into the circle of Atem's arms. He was nervous about the new task but he knew that Atem would support him through it all. He let his lips brush Atem's cinnamon coloured neck.

"You said you'll punish Lord Iritis and Nuru?", Yugi said and Atem squeezed him.

"Of course I will! What they did was cruel and against the law", he said and paused. "Are you okay with that? I mean, we fought because of something similar before…"

Yugi remembered Mamba and Rezar and how they had harassed Yugi that night he had gone out with Layla and her brothers. Compared to Lord Iritis and Nuru however, they had been harmless.

"It's okay. This is different. This happened at the palace; they're nobles; they targeted both me _and you _in the end. I think you as the Pharaoh have a right to hold the trial", he said. Atem's nose nuzzled up to Yugi's hair.

"Good. I'll arrest them as soon as we're back at the palace. I'll show them that I do not tolerate such crimes in my country", Atem said. Yugi's eyes shifted over the floor.

"Other me, there's something else", he said. "What do you know about Lord Serach?"

"Lord Serach?", Atem said and took a moment to think. "He mainly deals with granite. He's wasteful and extravagant and I don't like him much. He's a smart business man but has never been of any danger. Why?"

Yugi gulped, walked back to the bed and flopped onto it, burying his face in the pillow. Atem followed him and sat down on the mattress.

"He's the one who got me here and now I'm afraid that I owe him and…he's _interested_ in me", Yugi said and Atem immediately moved closer to Yugi.

"How do you know? Did he harass you as well?", Atem said.

"He kind of told me at the farewell ceremony of Layla and Rashad. He put his arm around me a few times and made certain offers. But whenever I pushed him away he accepted it. Still, I have a bad feeling about him. What if he's behind any of this as well?", Yugi said and turned on his side.

"We will definitely investigate. If he has anything to do with this he will be punished as well, I swear to the Gods", Atem said and the crease between his brows returned.

"Would he have any reason to act against you?", Yugi said.

"Not that I know. His business hasn't been affected by the current situation. But he is smart. It's not out of the question that he's involved in a more subtle way for whatever reason", Atem said. "Even if he isn't I will reprimand him and order him to stay away from you."

"Hmm", Yugi said. In the end he still wanted to be independent from Atem but after what Lord Iritis, Nuru and his friends had put him through he didn't mind Atem giving him back his safety. "But in the end he did do me a favour. Wouldn't it be inappropriate to tell him off after helping me?"

Atem caressed Yugi's arm.

"I will say it in a more diplomatic way", he said. "Maybe he did it so _I_ would repay him with gold. If so it will be arranged."

"Yeah…maybe it's simpler than I think", Yugi said but didn't believe himself. He rolled on his back and spread his arms. "But let's not talk about that for now."

Atem bent forward so Yugi could embrace him. He kissed Yugi's forehead, cheeks, lips, neck and collar bone, trying to make up for the time he hadn't. Yugi closed his eyes and enjoyed that pair of soft lips, the only ones he wanted to brush over his skin. Yugi's mouth slightly opened by itself and one moment later Atem was giving his upper lip a small lick. His heart began to thud against his chest at what was to come next. But before Atem could go any further a knock interrupted them.

"My Pharaoh, my lord, lunch is almost ready", the soft voice of a servant said. Yugi pouted sadly when Atem sat up, cleared his throat and said:

"Thank you."

A blush crept upon Atem's cheeks. Why? What would he have done if the servant hadn't interrupted them? The answer made Yugi's cheeks glow and at the same time he knew he would have consented to it.

"I'll go and get dressed", Atem said and gave Yugi a short kiss. Right, he was still wearing the same things in which he had travelled from the palace to Tjaou. Only now he noticed the sweaty smell.

"All right. I'll wait for you", Yugi said. Atem left and Yugi turned to the shoulder bag, which held the possessions he had taken with him. The tunic he pulled out was cream with blue embroidery. The golden belt from yesterday would fit nicely. Once dressed he combed his hair and sat down on the mattress.

He thought about their first time in the bath tub and how much he had enjoyed being with Atem. Since then nothing had happened between them but still Nuru and his friends had touched him against his will. The memory made him shudder. He had tried to fight them and yet he felt guilty for having been touched by someone else than Atem. How strange it was that something that felt so wonderful when he was with Atem could become such an ugly thing with people like Nuru and his friends.

A little later on Atem was back, clad in only a dark blue skirt and white cloth belt. From the lavender scent Yugi knew he must have taken a bath. The remains of yesterday's make-up were gone and his face was clear of any smudges. Yugi's eyes stuck to his well-defined chest and abs.

"Shall we?", Atem said and offered his hand. Yugi quickly focussed Atem's face instead and placed his palm in Atem's.

How right it felt to walk by his side again! They approached the dining room, following the juicy scent of food and their friends' voices. They entered and saw Layla, her brothers and Rashad sitting around a table, two servants setting it and filling their goblets with water. Their laughter and talk died when they turned their heads to the door frame and saw Yugi and Atem and their linked hands. Broad grins spread on their faces and they applauded, cheered and whistled. Even the servants smiled and glanced at each other as if they couldn't wait to spread the news.

"Finally! It was about time!", Sameer said.

"I knew it! I knew you two just belong together!", Navid said.

"You have no idea how painful that was to watch!", Layla said. Yugi and Atem sat down between Layla and Rashad, their faces flushed.

"Well, uhm…thanks", Yugi said. Layla, next to him, gave him a hug and pressed her cheek against his.

"Took you long enough, idiot", Rashad said and punched Atem's shoulder. "And Yugi took you back just like that? He's too good for you."

"I know", Atem said and put his arm around Yugi.

"By the way, we have news", Layla said. "Our ship arrived earlier this morning. We'll leave tomorrow."

Sadness spread in Yugi's chest like black ink in clear water. But after all, he knew that they'd have to part.

"Oh. So we'll have to say good-bye again, huh?", he said.

"Yeah but this time it's without all the official phrases", Rashad said. Yugi wondered why he was granted so little harmonious time together with both Atem and his friends. But there was no use in lamenting. Instead he enjoyed the laughter, jokes and carefree atmosphere. Back at the palace enough problems waited for Yugi and Atem. They had a salad of beans, chicken and vegetables. Once they were all done with eating Yugi leaned against Atem's shoulder and looked outside the balcony doors at the sea in some distance. Navid and Rashad decided to take an afternoon nap while Layla and Sameer wanted to go to Tjaou one last time.

"Do you want to take a stroll at the beach?", Atem asked when he noticed Yugi's gaze. Yugi nodded.

* * *

Waves were roaring gently as they splashed towards the land. Yugi felt the wet sand and the cool water between his toes as they walked, farther and farther away from the estate. Atem was holding his hand and now and then they cast happy smiles at each other. It was just them and the beach, as simple as Yugi has wished it to be all this time.

"It's so nice here", Yugi said and took a deep breath of salty air.

"It really is. My father used to take me here when I was a kid. Most of the time Mana and I played at the beach, swam and covered Mahad in sand when he was asleep", Atem said and chuckled.

"Sounds like fun", Yugi said and sighed. "I only wish we could stay a little longer."

"Me too. But with everything going on we have to return to the palace as soon as possible. Tomorrow, right after seeing Rashad and Layla off, we have to be on our way", Atem said. Yugi's eyes followed a seagull flying over the ocean.

"It had to be pretty outrageous that you left in the first place, huh?", he said.

"Everyone told me not to", Atem said and squeezed Yugi's hand. "But I didn't care. I couldn't just let you go after I found out what I had put you through. And to think that this was only a part of what you had to suffer…"

He stopped and looked away.

"Don't reproach yourself", Yugi said and Atem raised his eyebrows in disbelief. "I mean it. In the end you came after me and apologised. That's all that matters."

Atem slightly shook his head.

"There will never be a day when your kindness and strength don't take my breath away", he said. Yugi looked down at the sea foam the waves left at their feet. He spotted a white shell with a reddish tint and picked it up.

"That one is nice, isn't it?", Yugi said. Atem didn't look at it and focussed on Yugi instead. His stare made Yugi give a shy smile, turn around and step deeper into the water. "I'm sure there's more like that."

He poked a few pebbles with his toes, hoping to find another shell hidden underneath. A moment later Atem's arms wrapped around him from behind.

"Partner, let me make one thing clear", he said, his voice firm and steady. "If I could I would marry you."

He almost dropped the shell in his hand. These words punched all the air out of his lungs and he had to force himself to take another breath. He knew all the phrases he was supposed to say now.

_"I'm way too young for that!"_

_ "We haven't been a couple for long enough!"_

_ "I don't even know if I want to get married at all!"_

But all he could do was turn his head with small jerks and croak:

"Y-You would want to…_marry_ me?"

Atem didn't blink once, his face unchanging. It was no joke!

"Yes. If I weren't who I am, if I didn't need an heir. I would have asked you to move into the east wing with me one way or another. I want you there for more reasons than just safety", Atem said and caressed Yugi's shoulder. "I…I'll need a queen eventually. But I'll put it off for as long as I can."

Yugi freed himself and waded further away from the shore until the water reached his knees, the shell pressed against his chest.

"I don't want to think about that. About you having to get married", Yugi said. Imagining that Atem would have to share his bed with someone else, even if it was only for reproduction, tore his heart apart.

"Me neither", Atem said and stepped next to him. Yugi looked at him, his hair blowing in the wind, his lips forming a sad smile and a new emotion overcame him. Even though Atem's future wife was only a faceless shadow for now Yugi felt nothing but hostility towards her. He had never been a jealous or possessive person. But just imagining how she would lie in Atem's bed, maybe even take pleasure in seducing him and enjoy how he merely fulfilled his duty… Yugi jumped forward and clutched Atem's naked torso in his arms.

"You can't get married! You just can't!", Yugi said, even though he knew how naïve it was. Atem returned the embrace and leaned his cheek against Yugi's hair.

"Don't think about that now. We have enough to worry about as it is", Atem said. "I am yours and I will always be."

Yours – Yugi latched onto that word, enjoyed it like a piece of chocolate melting on his tongue. Yes, Atem was his and he would never want anyone between them. That warm, cinnamon coloured skin in his palm, the hard, well-trained chest against his, that voice saying loving words, it all belonged to him. A shiver ran down his spine and he felt something in his chest. The urge to prove that Atem was his, to do something that was unique and divine to them only when they did it together.

His heart skipped a beat when he remembered their first time not long ago. Naked, in the tub, with the lovely scent of moon rose oil, he remembered a detail, something that had excited Atem. He let his fingertips run over Atem's back, his shoulder blades and spine and enticed a small gasp from him. Yugi blushed at his own boldness. Had he really awoken something in Atem? The thought was both fascinating and scary.

Atem placed his hand under Yugi's chin and gently made him look up at him. There was something in his eyes that was wondering if Yugi was aware of what that touch had meant to him. His careful attitude had always given Yugi so much safety. But right now he wished he didn't have to give Atem multiple hints before he believed him what he wanted.

He screwed up his eyes and with glowing cheeks he pressed his lips against Atem's. Atem stumbled backwards, surprised by the force Yugi was using. Yugi was about to feel embarrassed by his own clumsiness but then Atem returned the kiss and nothing else mattered. The sea was splashing against their calves and it was like they were radiating waves of passion that clashed against each other and united at the impact. They grew after every collision and their breathing deepened. Now and then small moans escaped their throats as Yugi's hand caressed Atem's back and Atem's wandered over Yugi's waist, hips, towards his butt.

The moment Atem grabbed Yugi's buttock a torrent of feelings flooded him and he hissed. His crotch tingled as all his blood streamed towards it. Their eyes locked and Yugi knew that Atem was again looking for any sign of doubt. Yugi knew how he wanted to answer but he still gulped before he pressed his pulsating groin against Atem's. He gave a chocked sound that made Yugi bite his lip. He was feeling himself harden and knew that Atem did too.

Atem loosened the embrace and Yugi's heart was about to sink. But Atem took Yugi's hand, waded with him back to the shore and hurried towards a cave under a rock. In the rush of feelings Yugi had forgotten that they were out in the open. The beach was empty but if a stranger came along or someone in the estate looked their way… The mere thought made his cheeks grow hot in shame! But he forgot it as soon as they reached the shady cave.

The water here was as shallow as a puddle and their splashing steps echoed. Atem swept Yugi back into his arms and he squeaked when he felt the bulge between Atem's legs. They kissed with their mouths open and Yugi knew that he was navigating towards a storm on nothing but a tiny raft. His hands were shaky and his heart felt too weak to endure the intensity that lay ahead. But nothing could have made him back out!

Atem fiddled with Yugi's golden belt and once open threw it onto the ground. His hands slid underneath Yugi's tunic, pulled it up and over his head. Being almost naked in front of Atem made Yugi tremble and he dropped the shell in his hand. Yugi wanted to have his turn and rid Atem of those pesky clothes that dared to stand between them. But Atem slid from his grasp by going down on his knees and pulling Yugi's underwear to the ground in the process.

Before Yugi could feel excited or weird about being nude Atem already gave him new feelings. He wrapped one arm around Yugi's waist while his free hand caressed his thighs and abdomen. A blissful smile spread on Yugi's face but his eyes widened when Atem grabbed his member. Yugi gave a moan that rang through the cave and he clasped his hands in front of his mouth, scandalized by the volume of his own voice. He carefully looked down but Atem was giving a satisfied smirk. Yugi's hard manhood was throbbing in Atem's hand and he threw back his head when Atem began to apply gentle strokes back and forth.

Yugi could only huff and beg Atem to go on. He kissed Yugi's belly button and his lips wandered lower, over his abdomen and then Yugi gave another resounding groan. The pink tip of his member was in Atem's warm, wet mouth. His lips ran over the side of Yugi's shaft and he grinned at Yugi's surprise.

"That good, partner?", he said, slightly panting.

What a question! Yugi's mind couldn't form an answer and so all he could do was place his hand on Atem's hair and press him closer to his manhood. Atem understood and opened his mouth to let Yugi inside. He was hypnotised by how Atem let Yugi's member glide into and out of his oral cavity, how the film of Atem's saliva made it slightly glisten. He didn't want to look away but sometimes he couldn't help but squint his eyes, toss back his head and gasp.

Yugi's palms kneaded Atem's shoulders, neck and head, out of both the need to touch his velvety skin and the worry to fall if he had no support. A few times his knees buckled and his member slid out of Atem but then he would grab Yugi's butt and make him stand upright again.

Yugi heard the gentle roaring of the sea from outside the cave but in his inner he was a storm was raging. Atem had lured him into a wonderful trap like a siren. Now he was caught in a vortex of pleasure and it was impossible to escape its force, to deny the tingling ecstasy that was flowing through his entire body.

His breath deepened. It was like the spiral's strength spread to him as well and Atem was driving him wild with the urge to give back. Atem licked the tip of Yugi's member, then let his tongue glide over the side of his shaft. Before he could take Yugi in his mouth again and render him unable to escape the pleasure, Yugi knelt down before Atem. His shins slightly sank into the cool, shallow water and wet sand.

He pressed his chest against Atem's and wrapped his arms around Atem's neck. Their kiss was full of desire and their lips only parted for short moments to release a moan or to inhale. Yugi's shaky hands needed several attempts to open Atem's white cloth belt. He pulled Atem's dark blue skirt and his underwear over the bulge between his legs and revealed his erect, amber manhood with the pink tip.

Yugi's fist clenched around Atem's member, causing Atem to give a sigh so lustful that it made Yugi shiver. He bit his lip and leaned against Atem's shoulder, wishing desperately that the echo of the cave would last longer. Yugi applied strokes back and forth, rubbed Atem's back and pressed his mouth against his neck, shoulders and chest. Atem wrapped his palm around Yugi's member as well while the other groped Yugi's butt.

Yugi knew that now they had both been sucked into the whirlpool of adrenaline and it swirled them around like pebbles and even if they had wanted to escape it was impossible. It owned them with all its fury and power and Yugi and Atem could do nothing but obey this force of nature.

Atem placed a hand on Yugi's lower spine and pressed him tighter against his body. He shifted his weight forward and Yugi had to let go off Atem's member and wrap his arm around Atem's shoulders. Yugi was now lying on his back in the puddle-deep water, Atem's heavy body on top of his. They rolled over each other, wildly rubbing their wet bodies and giving thrusts with their hips.

When Yugi was on his back Atem pinned Yugi's wrists to the ground with his hands. He propped himself up on his elbow beside Yugi so that he could both kiss and pleasure him. Yugi huffed, begged Atem to go on and soon the whirl of feelings became so intensive it was taking Yugi's breath away. It was like drowning in an ocean of bliss, something pulling him closer to the sea floor. He squirmed in Atem's arms, desperately gasping for air, his heart thudding against his chest.

Atem's lips wandered over Yugi's neck and chest until they found his nipples. In Yugi's excitement they were even more sensitive than usual and when Atem began kissing, licking and nibbling them the ocean of relish kept dragging him deeper into it, so fiercely it almost hurt. A part of him thought he was dying, that the feelings were suffocating him, rendering him unable to allow any air into his lungs. But then he hit the the lowest point in the vortex of pleasure.

Yugi pressed Atem's palm against his crotch and his face against his chest when he came. He writhed in bliss, moaning helplessly and believed his heart would burst when a white liquid shot out of the tip of his member, into Atem's palm. One hand dug into the wet sand, searching in vain for support in this violent storm of feelings, even though a part of him wanted to be lost in it forever.

Finally the storm spat him up again and allowed the air to return into his chest. Now he was just floating on the surface, hardly able to grasp what his body had just been through. He returned to the real world only once Atem pressed his own hard member against Yugi's hips. Atem still needed to reach the bottom of the whirlpool and wanted Yugi to send him through that spiral of emotions. Yugi was exhausted but he couldn't deny the pulsating manhood and the tight body pressed against his own.

They changed positions so now Atem was lying on his back and Yugi propped up on his elbow next to him. He wrapped one leg around Atem's, pressed his open mouth against his and let his hand run over his wet, heaving chest, belly, towards his manhood. The longer Yugi kept stroking him back and forth the stronger the thrusts of Atem's hips became. He pressed Yugi against himself, encouraged him to go on, slowly lost his ability to speak until it happened.

Atem came with a deep roar that made Yugi shiver like thunder. A creamy, sticky juice emerged from his member and trickled over Yugi's fingers. Yugi couldn't blink as he watched the white nectar seep from Atem's manhood. A few more jerks from Atem's hips, his arms clasping Yugi tighter and then his whole body went limp. Yugi was lying half on top of him and rewarded Atem with gentle kisses on his cheeks and neck. The vortex had stolen all their energy and now all they could do was let that ocean of feelings carry them to the shore.

The shady cave and the shallow area they were lying on perfectly mirrored their feeling of being stranded. Its gentle waves splashed their wet, naked bodies. For a while they just lay there and enjoyed the sweet feeling of satisfaction spreading over them and how perfectly the calm beach reflected their inner.

Atem scooped up some of the water in his hand and poured it over Yugi's abdomen. He gently rubbed him and cleaned him off his body's liquid. Yugi reacted by giving Atem a kiss and then washed Atem just as tenderly.

How much easier it had been this time to let Atem so close. It had all come so naturally and his insecurities had been overshadowed by the desire to be near Atem. Their heartbeats were synchronised and it was as if they were finally one after all the trouble they had been through. They knew that they belonged together and that they wouldn't let anyone or anything come between them ever again. Regardless of the conspiracies, regardless of Atem's future wife, nothing and no one could take this feeling of peace and union away from them.

When both were clean off the result of their pleasure Atem scrubbed a little sand off Yugi's shoulder and pressed his lips against Yugi's forehead. The shell from before caught Yugi's eye and he took it, let his thumb run over the ridged surface. He decided to add it to the vial and toy boat, a symbol to remind him of wonderful moments of their relationship.

"Partner", Atem whispered. "If you want we can return here once the situation in Karnak and the palace has calmed down. For a few weeks, like a vacation. Just you and me."

The thought gave Yugi a warm feeling in his chest. Being away from the other nobles, their gossip, their conspiracies, from any terrible news from Karnak, knowing that it was all solved. Walks on the beach every day, sleeping as long as they wanted, breakfast in bed, feeding each other with their favourite snacks, playing every game they wanted. Just the two of them, maybe only with the addition of their pets. They would have to go through difficult times until they were allowed to enjoy all of this. But this promise would be a light on every dark day.

"Yes. Let's do that", Yugi said and gave Atem another kiss.

* * *

They had to get up at dawn on the following day. All pillows, covers, table cloths and curtains were stored away; all plates, vases and knick-knacks, placed in boxes; all beds, sofas and divans covered with white sheets. Yugi looked back on the estate as they left it and wished the day of his and Atem's return would come soon.

They rode to Tjaou's harbour where a large sailing ship with Arabian sailors and captain was already waiting. The wooden wharf was slightly shaking under the weight of chattering nobles, running children and servants who carried the last pieces of luggage into the ship. The nobles seemed confused about Atem's presence and whispered. But since it was forbidden to talk to people of higher rank first they stayed away didn't bother Atem or Yugi. The captain – a man with a thick, black beard – was talking to Rashad and Layla, welcoming them to their ship and emphasizing what an honour it was to bring them home to Arabia.

Yugi was standing a little away from the bustle, repeatedly brushing back the blond strains of hair that the wind was blowing into his face, his arm linked with Atem's. His crown and the squad of royal guards around them were attracting the attention of the few commoners who were up already, hurrying around and doing their work. But Karim and his men were carefully watching every passer-by and asked everyone who came too close to step back.

Yugi gave a sad sigh about the upcoming good-bye from their friends, this time for good. He winced when a corpulent figure appeared next to them.

"Lord Serach!", Yugi said. Atem turned his head, his grip around Yugi's arm tightened and his expression hardened. Regardless, Lord Serach revealed his permanently slimy teeth with a smile.

"My Pharaoh, my lord", he said and bowed. "I see you have reconciled. How joyous!"

Yugi had expected him to sound bitter about this. But all Yugi could detect was amusement.

"You're overstepping your boundaries", Atem said. "First you talk to me without my permission and now you're commenting on things that are none of your business."

Yugi's mouth twisted at Atem's harshness. But Lord Serach only chuckled.

"Forgive me, my Pharaoh. I guess after bringing Lord Mutou here I felt more involved in his situation than I actually am", he said and in spite of the friendly expression on his face Yugi knew that there was something provocative about the remark. "I only wanted to let you know that I accommodated the Arabian nobles without any complications. A child broke a vase but that's the only inconvenience and my wife never liked said vase anyway."

He gestured towards the crowd of Arabians with one Egyptian woman among them. Her black hair was curly, her dress white and she wore a thick, golden necklace. Yugi caught himself thinking that Lord Serach's wife had to be exceptionally ugly and scolded himself. The woman in the crowd had big eyes, full lips and her face looked soft and kind. Yugi estimated her to be around thirty, still making her at least ten years younger than her husband.

"Well, thank you for letting me know", Atem said. "And for your hospitality towards the Arabians."

"You are most welcome", Lord Serach said and nodded towards the royal guards. "I take it that your escort will return you and Lord Mutou to the palace today already. Have a pleasant journey."

He bowed again but before he could turn around Atem said:

"Wait." Lord Serach obeyed. "I am aware that you did my partner a favour by getting him to Tjaou. If in return you want gold I'm willing to negotiate about the appropriate sum."

Lord Serach stroked his double chin.

"Thank you for the offer, my Pharaoh. But I don't think it'd be fitting for you to return a favour you didn't receive yourself", he said. He gave Yugi only a glance and yet it felt as if he was trying to look through Yugi's clothes. "If you would excuse me now, my Pharaoh, my lord."

He returned to his wife and the other Arabian nobles. Yugi placed his thumb between his teeth and gnawed on it. Atem gave him a worried look and opened his mouth. But before he could speak Rashad appeared and put Atem in a headlock.

"Look at that! A farewell at a harbour. Just like on Cyprus, eh?", he said and rubbed his fist against Atem's spiky hair. Only a little later Layla, Sameer and Navid joined the group and hugs and promises were exchanged. Since they had already said good-bye a few days ago it felt a little less intense this time.

"I still hope you can visit us one day", Layla said, cupping Yugi's face. Tears were sparkling in the corners of her eyes.

"In due time", Yugi said, hoping that it would be a voluntary visit and not an escape from Egypt. He had promised it after all, should Atem deem the situation too dangerous for him. Rashad squeezed himself between Yugi and Atem and put his arms around them.

"If my parents don't complain too much about our work here I'll annoy them day and night to let us come again next year", he said.

"Why wouldn't they take the next best opportunity to get rid off you for a few weeks?", Sameer said with a wink and Rashad stuck out his tongue at him. He let go off Atem and placed both hands on Yugi's shoulders.

"Listen, if he", he nodded at Atem behind him, "behaves like a total shithead again send me a letter and I'll kick his ass."

"Thanks", Yugi said and chuckled. Rashad turned to Atem and punched his shoulder.

"And you, don't ever risk losing him again or I'll be at your throat", Rashad said.

"Don't worry. I won't", Atem said and gave Yugi a gentle look, causing his cheeks to glow. Rashad embraced Atem again and patted his back.

"Give Tai-Tai a thousand kisses from me, you hear?", he said and sniffed. Yugi found himself between Navid and Sameer competing about who could hold him tighter. Yugi was unable to tell them that he feared they were crushing his rib cage. He was relieved when Layla shooed them away and he could breathe again. But just as he wanted to thank her Layla wrapped her arms around him, not as forceful but still making him gasp.

"I'm so glad you two got back together", she said and looked him in the face, her warm, brown eyes now concerned. "I know the situation in and around Karnak is difficult right now, so take care, you hear?"

"I will", Yugi said and felt a lump in his throat. "And thank you for being my friend and for…just everything."

"Don't mention it", she said. More tears began to flow the readier the ship got for departure. Atem even exchanged a few hugs with Navid and Sameer even though they hadn't spent much time with each other. Rashad was clutching Yugi when the captain came up to them and announced that it was time to go on board. Layla sobbed when she had to let go off Yugi after squeezing him one last time. Yugi gulped as she followed Navid and Sameer over the plank and onto the ship. But this time he felt Atem's comforting arm around his shoulder and wrapped his own around Atem's waist. Atem was pressing his lips together as he watched his best friend go after Layla.

Most Arabians decided to go below deck, probably into their cabins. Only few people leaned against the rail like Layla and the others and watched the ship take off. The captain and the sailors shouted commands, raised the anchor, pulled in the plank, hoisted the sails and the ship started moving. One of Layla's handmaids handed her, Rashad, Navid and Sameer hankies and all four blew their noses at the same time, which made Yugi and Atem chuckle. They were drying their tears and Rashad clasped Layla, probably more to support himself than her. They waved at Atem and Yugi and they returned the gesture, now and then sniffing.

The four became smaller the further the ship sailed and Yugi's arm began to feel heavy. But he forbade himself to stop. Only once the ship was so far away that he couldn't tell the difference between it and a buoy his arm sank and so did Atem's. Yugi leaned his cheek against Atem's shoulder and felt how he placed his chin on Yugi's hair. Both took a deep breath and swallowed their tears.

"I'll miss them", Yugi said.

"Me too", Atem said. They watched the other ships and fisher boats glide over the glittering water and enjoyed the peaceful sight a little longer.

* * *

As soon as they opened the doors to the east wing a loud bark came from Atem's drawing room. Yugi hurried towards the sound and a little later on he saw Taia storming towards him. She jumped at Yugi with so much force he stumbled back a little. She leaped towards Atem, gave a happy bark and circled them both repeatedly. Amerys appeared from behind a corner and pressed his fluffy body first against Atem's legs, then Yugi's. He looked up with his golden eyes, meowed and Yugi picked him up to cuddle him.

"I missed you both", Yugi said and Taia nudged his legs. From her expression Yugi knew she wanted to be picked up and snuggled as well. Since she was way too big for that Yugi could only kneel down and tickle her behind her ears. A few days ago it had broken his heart to think that he'd have to leave without saying them good-bye. But now that thought was irrelevant and he gave both a kiss. Atem was talking to a servant. She nodded, bowed and left.

"Partner, I'm having all your things brought into your new chambers now. Is that okay?", he asked. Yugi hid his face in Amerys' black fur.

"Sure", he mumbled and Taia licked his glowing cheek.

"Now, don't you two want to be hugged by me too?", Atem said. Taia rushed towards him as soon as he bent forward and opened his arms. Amerys wriggled and Yugi placed him on the floor so he could go to Atem as well. After more cuddles all four entered the drawing room. Yugi and Atem allowed a servant to take off their capes and sat down next to each other on a red couch.

The servant brought them a bowl of bread slices, a jug of cherry juice and two cups and placed them on the low table before them. He assured them that their dinner was being cooked and that it would be served in a little while. Both ate the bread gratefully. The journey back to the palace had been just as exhausting as the trip to Tjaou. It was dark outside and the room was illuminated by oil lamps. Yugi's legs and arms felt so heavy that his hand weakly stuffed the bread into his mouth.

Now and then Taia tugged on Atem's tunic or the shoulder bag Yugi hadn't taken off yet in his exhaustion. But both were too tired to play with her, no matter how big her puppy-dog-eyes were. Meanwhile Amerys walked over Yugi and Atem's legs and lay down on their thighs, stretching out all over them. The position looked rather uncomfortable but Amerys seemed to like it. Yugi scratched Amerys' chin and made him purr.

"Partner, I told the guards to arrest Lord Iritis, Nuru and his friends, just like I said yesterday", Atem said and Yugi's fingers stopped. Amerys opened his round eyes and gave Yugi a questioning look.

"G-Good", he said. The reunion with Taia and Amerys had pushed back any thoughts about what lay ahead. Atem put his arm around Yugi and caressed his shoulder.

"I want to hold the trial tomorrow or the day after. And I want the whole palace to be present. I want them all to know that no one can attack you and get away with it", he said and kissed Yugi's temple. "I know it's a lot to ask but I need you to give a statement about what they did to you. It can be short."

Yugi gulped at the thought of the crowded throne room, all listening to him telling how Lord Iritis had attacked and threatened him, how Nuru and his friends had sexually assaulted him. But he had to do it. By making it public they would all learn that Yugi wouldn't remain silent about being humiliated. A mistake be had often made before Atem had stepped into his life.

"O-Okay", he said.

"I will also reprimand the other nobles for all the awful things they said about you. And I will announce that you will become one of my advisors", Atem said. The thought of having to face everyone's shock, amusement or objection made Yugi's stomach tense up. But the warmth of Atem's body beside him soothed him already. He twined his fingers together with Atem's. He knew that together they could do anything. For Egypt and everyone in Karnak.

"It all scares me. But I still want to do it", Yugi said and Atem squeezed his hand.

"That's what I admire you for so much", Atem said with a soft smile. "Do you want to see your new home before we eat?"

Yugi nodded. They placed Amerys on a cushion (which he commented with a protesting "meow!") and headed for the queen's chambers. Yugi had known that they would be larger than his now former accommodation but his jaw still dropped when he saw them.

The drawing room contained enough arm chairs and couches to receive at least fifteen guests; the bath had a big tub and a massage area; the dining room had a long table with ten chairs; the office doubled as a library with its high shelves full of scrolls; the chambers for the servants had twice as many beds as Yugi had people working for him.

At last they entered the bed room with a wide canopy bed and wooden shutters behind which a balcony lay. Yugi looked behind a curtain and discovered the dressing area with naked tailor's dummies, a big wardrobe and several mirrors. All the rooms lacked decoration since they hadn't been occupied in many years but their size and furniture was nothing short of luxurious.

Yugi twirled around, trying to take it all in and his shoulder bag hit his butt when he stopped. Atem stood at the door frame, an oil lamp in his hand.

"It's absolutely beautiful but way too large for me", Yugi said and scratched his head.

"I think you'll get used to it", Atem said.

"Oh, I hardly have enough stuff to fill all these shelves. That reminds me", Yugi said and opened his shoulder bag. He placed the vial of moon rose oil, the toy boat and the shell from the beach on the bedside table. "There, now it feels a little homier already."

"There is one more thing", Atem said and gestured Yugi to come with him. Between two shelves another door was hidden. Atem pulled it open and on the other side was Atem's bed room.

"Oh! That's…handy", Yugi said.

"It is. You can come over whenever you feel like it", Atem said. Yugi felt his face grow warm and looked at his feet. "Oh, ehm, I didn't mean it _that_ way." He cleared his throat. "Not that I'd stop you if…"

"My Pharaoh!", Seto's voice said and one moment later he stormed into the room. Yugi was about to glare at him for interrupting. But when he saw his wrinkled forehead and twisted mouth he knew something was wrong. "Forgive me the intrusion. We arrested Lord Iritis as you commanded. When we searched his chambers we found evidence of a planned attack on you. He also seemed to be preparing for a possible flight."

Yugi's eyes widened and he gave a silent gasp. Would Lord Iritis have tried to _kill_ Atem? He turned his head and saw that the crease between Atem's eyebrows was back.

"Take me there", he said and looked at Yugi. "I'll be back soon."

Yugi hesitated, from force of habit to stay out of this kind of thing. But before Atem could leave he grabbed his arm.

"I'll come with you. If I am to become your advisor I need to see everything myself as well", he said. Atem paused, then nodded.

"You're right. Let's go then", he said. They linked their arms, ready to face what came next. Together.


	19. Expectations pt1

_Guys, I only now realised that I didn't answer the reviews to the last chapter. I'm so sorry! I still appreciate every single one I got! Thank you! And also thank you if you read without reviewing! Now, time for another two-parter. I hope you'll enjoy the first half!_

* * *

The morning of the trial had been one of the few times Yugi had let his servants dress him. They had clad him in a tunic as white as snow with elaborate embroidery of shimmering, gold coloured threads and a long, crimson cape that hung over his shoulder. His golden belt, necklace and wristbands had rubies attached to them. His sandals and the thick, black lines around his eyes completed his appearance. He knew that he looked like a high-ranking noble and it gave him a spark of confidence. Still, he felt as if he was about to enter the darkest, most dangerous cave of them all.

He was sitting on a teal arm chair in the conference room, which was connected to the same corridor that lead into the throne hall. Atem's six advisors were seated on sofas or slowly pacing the room while talking or checking scrolls. They seemed concentrated but relaxed. Yugi was neither.

His body was so tensed up it might as well have been made of wood. He wasn't touching the backrest and his hand was kneading a small leather ball filled with grains. He was repeating the statement he would give all over, had done so half of the night. He exactly knew what Atem would say before it was his turn. It was all engraved into his mind. Yet, he feared that he could forget something or someone could interrupt him and completely throw him off and it was choking him. What if his voice failed? What if they all laughed when he spoke about what had happened? What if he tripped when he entered? What if-

"My lord", Seto said and Yugi flinched, then looked up at him. "It's time."

He stuffed the leather ball into the pocket of his tunic and followed the six advisors into the corridor before the throne hall. From inside he heard a buzzing that sounded like a hornet's nest. The nobles didn't know who's trial would be held and why it was so important their attendance was obligatory. Though he was sure that they had all noticed who wasn't among the crowd.

The advisors positioned themselves before the entrance. Usually they entered each with one person beside them. But because of the addition of Yugi, Seto lead the formation by himself today. Yugi was standing next to Isis as the last pair. Isis beside him gave him a comforting smile. Yugi wanted to return it but the corners of his mouth only twitched.

Inside several trumpets played a short piece that killed the chatter and almost made Yugi's heart stop.

"Bow before the advisors and most faithful servants of the Pharaoh, our God on earth!", Shimon called and Yugi's intestines curled up. The portal to the throne hall opened. Yugi glanced at Isis' feet so he would walk in step with her and the others. And then they entered.

Yugi looked straight ahead, holding his head high even though his body wanted to press his chin against his chest. When the exit closed behind him he felt as if he had been locked in a cage. All the people around the aisle had lowered their heads but Yugi could still hear them whisper.

"But that's the pet! Since when is he allowed to enter with the advisors?!"

"Why is he at a trial at all and not waiting in the Pharaoh's bed?"

"I thought his master had abandoned him?"

"No, no! When the Pharaoh left the palace all of sudden a week ago it was all for his pet! He returned with him a few days later!"

"Outrageous! And all that for a little whore?"

Their words might as well have been arrows but Yugi swallowed and decided that they were bouncing off him for now. He climbed the four stairs leading to the area of Atem's throne. The six chairs around it were for the advisors. But today an extra one was standing right beside the throne and Yugi approached it. The spots beside the Pharaoh were traditionally only for his queen and heir. But Atem had insisted on Yugi sitting there and Yugi couldn't go through this unless Atem would hold his hand when he needed it. He and the advisors turned around, their backs on their respective seats.

Yugi didn't know how many people there actually were but to him it felt like thousands and it made his knees feel as weak as foam. They were standing shoulder to shoulder with their colourful clothes, jewellery and feathered fans. Most of the eyes in the room were directed at him and so were the words they were muttering. He knew that most of them had gossiped about him, 'joked' about buying him and assuming things about his and Atem's relationship that were none of their business. But today he would prove he didn't accept their insults.

The trumpeters played another piece, longer and sounding more powerful.

"Kneel before his holiness, king of upper and lower Egypt and descendant of the Gods: Pharaoh Atem!", Shimon called and again the crowd did as they were told. Yugi and the advisors were allowed to only bow their heads.

The guards pulled both doors again and Yugi glanced at Atem at the other end of the room. His tunic was black but had similar embroideries like Yugi's. His cape was longer and cut differently but also crimson. His jewellery was golden with rubies as well. They had agreed on displaying their unity in their clothes.

On his head Atem wore the blue-yellow striped nemes headdress and he was holding the crook and flail crossed in front of his chest. He was handsome with the make-up that made his face look perfectly smooth and the black lines and symbols around his eyes. But today Yugi was too nervous to focus on Atem's appearance.

He slowly strode towards the throne, his cape sliding over the marble floor like a train. He gave Yugi a reassuring look before he turned around and sat down. He nodded towards Yugi and his advisors and they took their seats as well. Yugi still didn't touch the back of the chair. Even though it was cushioned it felt as if he was sitting on needles. He fumbled for the leather ball in his pocket and squeezed it. Thanks to the cape hanging over his left shoulder no one saw it.

"You may rise", Atem said and the nobles stood up. When they saw that Yugi was indeed sitting at the Pharaoh's side the buzzing started again. "Silence!"

They obeyed but a few nobles still mouthed words to those next to them. A young man took the crook and flail from Atem and withdrew. Atem placed his forearms on the rests and looked at the crowd before him.

"I summoned you all today to witness the trial of two men. The crimes they are accused of range from attempted arson, attempted injury possibly resulting in death, sexual, verbal and violent assaults against those most loyal to me and even treason against me, your God on earth. The defendants are Lord Iritis of the sector of Seteta and his nephew Lord Nuru", Atem said and, before more whispering could follow: "Guards, bring them inside."

Two men opened the entrance a third time and Yugi's heart skipped a beat. Lord Iritis was still two heads taller than the two soldiers holding his arms. He had his chin raised and his cold, blue eyes were sparkling with hate as he moved forward. With Nuru the guards almost had to drag him. He was babbling about his innocence, his hands shaking, his eyes red. Yugi remembered Lord Serach telling him about Nuru's _"affinity with certain substances"_. Only now he understood that Lord Serach had meant drugs.

The cuffs around their wrists were slightly rattling as they walked down the aisle. Yugi heard bits of "I knew it!", "I never trusted them!" and "So the rumours are true!". Once Lord Iritis and Nuru were before the stairs to the throne the soldiers forced them to their knees and stepped back. Nuru stopped his gibbering only once Lord Iritis gave him an icy look.

First they talked about the manipulation of Seto's chariot and the attempted arson on Shada's office. They had found tools in Lord Iritis' chambers that fit both crimes, yet Lord Iritis denied them and claimed that the 'tools' were normal objects every Egyptian owned. He implied that these days everyone had a reason to attack Atem and his allies for their incompetence in the matter of the heathens. Atem reprimanded him for his tone but he only answered with a mocking "Yes, my Pharaoh." Nuru, who was suspected to be his accomplice, only nodded to what his uncle said and shook his head when Atem or his advisors asked for his statement. Yugi knew that Lord Iritis must have forbidden him to speak for himself.

But then no one had anything else to add and Atem decided they were finished with those subjects. Yugi squeezed the leather ball in his hand so tightly his knuckles turned white and his entire arm cramped up. He knew what came next.

"Now we shall hear about the crimes you have committed towards Lord Mutou", Atem said, just like when they had practised it. As at every rehearsal Yugi heard the suppressed anger in Atem's voice. The adrenaline coursing through Yugi's veins made him shut out the nobles' whispering. "Lord Iritis, you are accused of multiple verbal and violent assaults and threats of injury and murder. Lord Nuru, you are accused of multiple sexual assaults, threats of rape and planned group rape together with two other nobles. Additionally, you are accused of sexual assault through letters. We will now hear-"

"It was all just fun!", Nuru blurted out and then turned to the crowd. "You all wanted to do the same! You all-"

"Silence!", Atem shouted and hit his fist against the armrest. Nuru winced and looked down at his cuffed hands. Yugi felt a drop of sweat run down his temple. It was already like balancing on a thin rope. Why did Nuru have to shake it?! Atem looked at Yugi, his violet eyes checking of Yugi was still able to testify. He offered his gold-brown palm and Yugi gulped. His hand was trembling and sweaty when it took Atem's. "Lord Mutou, please tell us what happened."

Yugi's heart thudded against his chest. All eyes were on him. The hall was silent. Now it was time to say the words he had prepared with so much care. He opened his mouth.

"It beg-", he croaked and had to clear his throat. His face was burning. "It began on the day Prince Rashad and Princess Layla had left the palace. Lord Iritis approached me for the first time when I found his cats near the stables. He insulted me, assaulted me physically and threatened to go further if I didn't leave for Karnak. He repeated those actions in the two following days, more violent and clearer about his intentions to…to kill me. With Lord Nuru it began on the same day. He suggested to become my…procurer even though I told him that I didn't…sell my body. He touched me against my will-"

"Liar! You wanted it!", Nuru shouted, causing Yugi to flinch. One of the guards behind the defendants hit Nuru's back with the wooden end of his spear. Nuru tumbled over and sobbed when he attempted to kneel up straight again. Atem squeezed Yugi's hand and he realised that he still had to speak.

"Lord Mutou, you were just telling us about Lord Nuru's inappropriate offers and that he touched you against your will", Atem said and even though he tried to act calmly Yugi still heard the furious undertone about Nuru's actions. Yugi remembered the words he had practised so often, closed his eyes for a second, then continued.

"On the two following days two of Lord Nuru's friends joined him. They did the same things I mentioned before and…and promised to rape me since I had denied their _business proposal_. I also found several letters in my chambers, offering and threatening me with the same things."

Yugi felt as if he had been under water for several minutes and tried not to pant. No one in the hall said a word, didn't even look at the people next to them. Yugi didn't know if it was because of his brave words or the hateful look Atem was giving Nuru, as if he wanted to behead him at once. Maybe both.

"What do you have to say for yourself?", Atem hissed so sharply that Nuru winced.

"It's not true, my Pharaoh! I would never touch your whore!", Nuru said but ducked his head when he saw how Atem's fingers dug into the arm rest of his throne at the last word. The crowd gasped. They may all have used that term for Yugi before but none of them had been stupid enough to do so in front of Atem.

"You will call Lord Mutou no such names or I will have you whipped", Atem said. Hearing him make threats of violence sent a sting through Yugi's chest, even when it was to Nuru and if Atem wouldn't make them come true.

"I'm sorry, my Pharaoh! I thought you didn't want him any more! And my uncle said-"

"Shut your mouth, boy!", Lord Iritis snapped and Nuru recoiled as if his uncle had hit him.

"_You_ will shut your mouth, Lord Iritis", Atem said. "Unless you have anything to confess."

"I don't", Lord Iritis said.

"Then let your nephew speak. What did your uncle say, Lord Nuru?", Atem said but Nuru only shook his head. "Fair enough. Now to the letters you are accused of having sent Lord Mutou, which include insulting offers and threats. All of them are in my possession. Lady Isis, read out a few of them."

Isis rose from her chair with three scrolls in her hands. Yugi cringed at the memory of finding them and the fear of being kidnapped and raped. He wanted to lower his head in shame but he summoned all his strength to look at Isis. She hesitated at certain vulgar passages but still read them completely and then sat down again.

The nobles' eyes were wide and they didn't dare to say a word. Atem slightly tapped his foot, his fiery stare directed at Nuru and Lord Iritis. Nuru fumbled the chain between his cuffs and the rattling was the only sound in the hall.

"It's not true!", he blurted out, unable to endure the silence any longer. "Besides, my uncle said it'd be safe since-"

"Shut it, boy!", Lord Iritis hissed and Nuru pressed his wrists against his forehead, whimpering.

"Do you have any other comment, Lord Iritis?", Atem said.

"I have better things to do than write letters to Lord Mutou", he said and even though he addressed Yugi properly he did it with so much contempt he might as well have used 'whore'. Atem seemed to think so as well and twisted his mouth as if he was considering having him punished. But then he turned his eyes to the guards at the entrance.

"Bring in the witness", Atem said. Two men escorted a young woman down the aisle. She was Lord Iritis' scribe.

"Lord Iritis commanded me to produce those letters! Lord Nuru dictated me most of the lines and I had to use different handwritings! Please don't punish me! I only did what I was told to!", she said. After her statement the soldiers gestured her towards an area near the walls, enclosed by a blue cord and guarded by four more men. The next witnesses were two men, one with a handsome face, the other with a long ponytail. They were Nuru's friends who had assaulted Yugi with Nuru and threatened to gang rape him. They were also shaking under Atem's eyes, sparkling with anger for those who had hurt Yugi.

"We didn't know we were doing anything wrong!", the handsome one said.

"Yeah, we thought you had abandoned him and that now he was free for everyone!", the one with a ponytail said. Yugi wanted to shake them for treating him like an object. He felt the change of pressure of Atem's hand holding his. Yugi knew Atem wanted to do the same or worse.

"Even if our relationship had ended you would have had no right to touch him against his will, or anyone for that matter", Atem hissed. "I gather from your statements that you confess."

"Yes but it was all Nuru's idea!", the handsome one said and pointed at his 'friend' beside him.

"Yes, if you want to punish someone, punish him!", the one with a pony tail said. Nuru rose from his knees.

"Fuck you! You were so eager to kidnap him from his rooms so we could all bang him in the stable!", Nuru said and pointed at the ponytailed one with his cuffed hands. "He even wanted to bring his dogs and make them-"

"I have heard enough", Atem thundered and Nuru sank back on his knees before the soldier behind him could make him. Yugi pressed his back against the chair. He dropped the small leather ball onto the chair and covered his mouth with his palm, suppressing the urge to retch. Atem glared at Nuru's friends. "Your trial will be held on another day. Now go." The two joined Lord Iritis' scribe in the corner. "Now to the next charge. Lord Seto."

Yugi gave a silent sigh of relief at those words. Seto stood up, a scroll in his hands. He rolled it out.

"Furthermore, you are accused of having planned an attack on the Pharaoh. Lord Iritis, in your chambers we found maps of Karnak marked with hideouts, escape routes and convenient spots for the actual ambush. We also came upon spears, swords and other weapons, all of a low quality. This fits with a chest we found, which is full of rags and white wigs. All this implies that you were trying to disguise your attack as that of the heathens", Seto said and sat down again. Lord Iritis didn't blink an eyelid.

"You are paranoid, my Pharaoh. I have these maps for personal reasons that are none of your business. As for the costumes and weapons: They're for my nephew and his friends. They wanted to approach these heathens in disguise and finally get rid of them. Since you don't lift a finger to take care of the matter I encourage them to protect Egypt themselves", Lord Iritis said. But Nuru's open mouth gave away that he was hearing that story for the first time. Atem only raised an eyebrow and turned his eyes towards the guards at the doors.

"Bring in the witness", he said. They pulled the entrance open another time and between two soldiers entered a girl of maybe twelve. Her black, curly hair reached her chin and her brown eyes were round in fear. Yugi recognised her.

On the day of Layla and Rashad's departure from the palace he had played with a bunch of cats, not knowing that they were Lord Iritis'. As one of his servants the girl had brought them back to her master's chambers. Yugi had exchanged only a few words with her. She winced when she saw Lord Iritis and looked at her bare feet.

"Tell us your name and position", Atem said. He used a gentler tone with her but he still sounded deep and strong and it caused her to duck her head.

"M-My name is Tali and I'm a servant of Lord Iritis", she said with a feeble voice. She played with the skirt of her frayed and patched up dress.

"Tali, please tell us what you overheard while serving Lord Iritis", Atem said.

"Y-Yes, my Pharaoh", she said and many nobles leaned forward to listen. "Lord Iritis and Lord Nuru talked about an ambush they were planning. They wanted to make Lord Mutou go to Karnak. They believed you'd come after him, my Pharaoh. And then he wanted Lord Nuru and his friends to dress up as heathens. They were supposed to attack you and Lord Mutou, my Pharaoh!"

The crowd whispered, repeated passages the others hadn't understood and debated weather or not Tali was trustworthy. Lord Iritis gritted his teeth.

"I should have thrown you into the streets when your father died!", he shouted and Tali hugged herself. Lord Iritis turned to Atem. "My Pharaoh, do you honestly believe that dumb girl? She just made it up for the attention. She's too stupid to light a fire."

Yugi clenched his tunic with his free hand. How dare Lord Iritis insult her like that and claim she did it for the spotlight? She was trembling with fear!

"Funny you should mention fire. Tali, continue please", Atem said and she nodded.

"When Lord Mutou disappeared from the palace not long ago Lord Iritis was mad and confused and…and scared. He gave me a scroll to burn and threatened to beat me again if I didn't", Tali said and Yugi's eyes widened. So his suspicion back then had been correct! Lord Iritis did beat her! "B-But I didn't. I hid it in the stack of hay I sleep on. And when the Pharaoh, I mean, you, my Pharaoh, returned and the guards searched everything I…I just handed it to them! I don't know what it said; I can't read but my father taught me to always to the right thing and-"

Lord Iritis leaped towards Tali and wrapped the chain of his cuffs around her throat.

"YOU WORTHLESS PIECE OF DIRT!", he yelled and Tali screamed. "YOU LITTLE BITCH, YOU-"

Yugi jumped up and did a step forward but two guards were already freeing Tali from the stranglehold. She dropped to the floor and crawled away but Lord Iritis reached for her, scratched her arm and made her shriek again. Yugi hurried down the stairs, towards her, knelt down and she instinctively hid in his arms. Yugi hugged the sobbing girl, shielding her from Lord Iritis who was still fighting the guards. Lord Iritis shouted curses and insults at Tali while the crowd gasped and called for the soldiers to protect them. Nuru only watched, gaping.

"SILENCE!", Atem shouted, his voice booming through the hall. The men forced Lord Iritis back on his knees and hit him twice with their sword pummels before he stopped resisting. The nobles calmed down but Tali was still trembling in Yugi's arms.

"Shh, it's all right, it's all right", Yugi whispered and stroked her curly hair. He looked at Atem on his throne.

"Guards, escort Tali out. She has told us all we need to know", Atem said. Upon hearing this, Tali shot up, hurried towards the doors and squeezed herself through a gap when the guards opened them. Yugi wanted to go after her, make sure she'd be okay but- "Lord Mutou."

Yugi turned around and looked at Atem. The trial wasn't over yet. He had to stay. Yugi gulped but adjusted his clothes and returned to his seat beside the throne.

"As you can imagine we have hold of said document", Atem said and gave Shada a nod. He rose and read out another scroll and the crowd gasped and chattered at the names. Atem had explained to Yugi that they were all low-ranking nobles. None of them had ever been hostile towards Atem and they had been pressured by Lord Iritis into participating in the plan because of their businesses with him. "Now, shall we summon each of those twelve people or do you have anything to say yourself?"

Lord Iritis punched the marble floor and let out an angry noise.

"Someone had to take the initiative. Yes, I did plan an ambush on you but I never intended to kill you. I just wanted you to believe you were attacked by the heathens so you would finally act and chase them away. It would all have worked out if your whore had gone to Karnak like I had intended it! But no, from one day to another he was gone!", Lord Iritis said and glared at Yugi. His icy stare made Yugi shrink. "Whatever dirty magic he worked this time! He already managed to bewitch the Pharaoh and make him ignore his duty to protect his subjects from-"

"Oh, spare us", Seto said, his arms crossed. "You have a weak faith in magic of any kind and neither do you care about what happens to any other person than you yourself. You only want revenge because you lost your contract with the Arabians because of the matter of the heathens. Don't try to make us believe that your motives were anything but egoistical!"

Lord Iritis threw back his head and laughed. It resounded through the hall.

"Well, but can I compare to the Pharaoh?", he said and looked at Atem. "You've been doing nothing all those months! But as soon as you had lost your whore you abandoned all your responsibilities to your country and went after him! I should have slit his throat to teach you a lesson!"

Atem lifted a hand and the guard behind Lord Iritis hit him with the pommel of his sword. Yugi flinched and Atem shot up.

"You will say no such things about him or I will have you k-"

Yugi jumped to his feet and wrapped his arms around Atem's, still in the air.

"Please don't, other me", he whispered. For a moment the hall was silent. Yugi felt the tension in Atem's arm become weaker until he lowered it. They sat back down.

"Either you control what you say or you will lose your right to defend yourself. I will have no such words spoken in this hall where many other Gods before me have brought justice to Egypt. I'm now giving you one last chance to show repentance for your crimes", Atem said. Lord Iritis made no reply, his chin raised and chest heaving. After another glance at his uncle Nuru shook his head. "Then the hearing is over. I will withdraw with my advisors and decide on your punishment."

The trumpets played again as Atem left the room first, all the nobles kneeling before him and the crook and flail before his chest. Yugi and the advisors followed and as the door closed behind them Yugi felt as if he was standing under a waterfall of relief. He heard the steps and curses of Lord Iritis and Nuru as the guards dragged them away. The hall buzzed like a hornet's nest once more.

In the conference room everyone sat down around a table. Yugi chose the seat beside Atem and slumped into it. Atem rubbed his neck and gestured for a servant to carefully remove the nemes headdress. Underneath his spiky hair was forced into a short, neat ponytail.

"Are you okay?", he asked and caressed Yugi's upper arm.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine. Now the worst part is over", Yugi said or at least he hoped so. His hand ran through his hair when a servant placed a cup of grape juice before him. Everyone sipped on their drink as the discussion began.

Seto supported the idea to sentence Lord Iritis and Nuru to years of hard work in a quarry. Shada wanted a less harsh punishment and Atem listened to their ideas and arguments while his fingers played with the gems on his goblet. Yugi nibbled on a fig, his thoughts always travelling back to Tali, no matter how hard he concentrated on the debate. Where had she gone? Would she be safe? What would become of her without her post?

"Partner", Atem said. Yugi swallowed the piece of fig in his mouth when he realised that everyone was looking at him. "What about the crimes they committed towards you? How do you want them to be punished?"

Yugi shifted in his seat.

"What's most important to me is that they can't do it again. If they were only a little sorry… But Nuru only had excuses and Lord Iritis seemed to be proud of himself. I say they should go to prison", Yugi said.

"For how long?", Shada asked. Yugi chewed his bottom lip and tried to remember how long long someone would have gone to jail in his time for the same crimes. In spite of everything Yugi didn't want to be like Lord Iritis and take revenge.

"M-Maybe three years? And after that ask them again what they think about what they've done. Or maybe keep them supervised so they'll immediately go back to prison if it happens again", Yugi said. He had no idea if what he had said was stupid or not but the others seemed to consider it with all seriousness.

"If you also want any physical punishments-"

"No", Yugi interrupted Seto. "I don't want any of that. All they do is create even more pain and hate. Besides, we have enough violence going on already in Karnak."

The others nodded thoughtfully and Atem gave Yugi a proud smile. For such statements he wanted Yugi to be his advisor. His throat tightened. Right, the announcement would follow right after the judgement. Hopefully the nobles would consider Lord Iritis' situation more worthy of gossip.

The discussion continued for over two hours until they had worked out all the details of the punishment. Afterwards they took a short break until Atem told a servant to summon the nobles back into the throne room. Lord Iritis and Nuru were already inside and kneeling when Yugi and the advisors entered. At last Atem strode towards his throne, the nemes headdress back on his head and the crook and flail in his hands. Only once he was sitting the advisors and Yugi were allowed to do the same and the nobles rose. They silently awaited the judgement. Atem took a deep breath.

"Lord Nuru, you have been found guilty of assisting in attempted arson towards Lord Shada and assisting with attempted injury possibly resulting in the death of Lord Seto. You also have been found guilty of multiple sexual assaults, both in person and through letters, and threats and planning of kidnapping and group raping Lord Mutou. Furthermore you are found guilty of treason towards me, the Pharaoh and God on earth. Therefore I sentence you to eight years in prison and following exile from Egypt. You are stripped of your title and all your possessions", Atem said. Nuru's eyes widened and sweat ran over his forehead. Yugi knew that the main reason for his panic was that he wouldn't be able to get his drugs now.

"Mercy, my Pharaoh, please!", he whimpered, his forehead pressed against the floor. Lord Iritis gave his nephew a scorning look. Yugi pitied him.

"Lord Iritis of the sector of Seteta, you have been found guilty of attempted arson towards Lord Shada, attempted injury possibly resulting in the death of Lord Seto, multiple verbal and physical assaults on Lord Mutou and treason towards me, the Pharaoh and God on earth. Therefore I permanently banish you from my council, sentence you to ten years in prison and following exile of Egypt. You are stripped of your title and all your possessions. The sector of Seteta, including its mines, are now my personal property and all your soldiers are under my command", Atem said. Lord Iritis was breathing heavily and from his hateful eyes Yugi expected him to lash out any second. "This judgement has been decided on by me and is thus blessed by the Gods. Any appeal is invalid. The trial is hereby ended."

The guards grabbed the convicts by their arms and dragged them out of the hall. Lord Iritis cursed while Nuru cried and begged everyone around him for help. When the portal closed behind them all heads turned back to Atem. The same young man from before took the crook and flail from his hands and stepped back. Atem placed his arms on the rests of the throne. Yugi gulped and his heartbeat quickened. As he shifted in his seat he felt the leather ball on the cushion. He quickly grabbed it and began kneading it.

"As you have seen I do not tolerate any misdeed against me or those devoted to me. I am aware of the discontent, frustration and fear that's spreading because of the threat that the heathens pose. And I am aware that something needs to change. That's why I have reached a decision", Atem said and Yugi clenched the leather ball so tightly his hand became cramped. "I have decided to make Lord Mutou one of my advisors." Some nobles furrowed their brows, some gaped at Atem, others began to whisper. "This was an offer I made to Lord Mutou of my own accord and he accepted it. Lord Mutou is more than my lover. He's intelligent, honest, incorruptible, loyal and possesses a type of strength that Egypt needs now more than anything else: kindness. This trial has proven that we need to end the mistrust and hostility that is so strong in this divine land these days and there is only one way." Atem paused, waiting for anyone to defy him but no one did. Yugi's grip around the leather ball slightly relaxed. "I am well aware of the disrespectful and insulting things that have been spoken about Lord Mutou. Know that such malicious deeds will make the Gods, my own kind, question if you are worthy of being reborn into the afterlife. As for this life, insults as the convicts have spoken them will from now on result in banishment from my council, the palace or both. We all must treat each other with kindness and respect if we want to stand together against the heathens. As the one chosen by the Gods I will return peace to Egypt as it is my duty."

Atem waited again and again no one spoke up. As soon as he rose from the throne the nobles went to their knees and the trumpeters started playing again. Yugi rose with the other advisors, his head bowed. But from the corners of his eyes he saw that Atem was offering his arm. Yugi understood and linked his arm with Atem's, shaking. Side by side they strode down the aisle through the silent crowd and the song accompanied them.

As he saw all the kneeling people Yugi couldn't help but straighten his posture in triumph. Not over them but over his own fear and shame. He hadn't been forced into submission again, neither by others nor by himself. He was proud of that and of Atem who had helped him through it all. This time it was more than easy to keep his head up high as they left the hall.

* * *

They returned to the conference room and a little later on the other advisors joined them. Atem talked through everything concerning the takeover of Lord Iritis' property with Shada. A scribe listened and took notes. They would investigate if any of Lord Iritis' other family members could be considered loyal enough to Atem to take care of the sector from now on. They didn't want to shake up more than necessary and cause reason for unrest. On the good side, thanks to the additional soldiers that were now under his command Atem could offer Karnak more protection.

Atem and Shada's conversation was full of bureaucratic terms and Yugi understood only half of it. In a corner Isis was dictating another scribe a protocol of the trial. The remaining four advisors had left earlier to take care of their usual duties. Yugi was pretending to read a scroll when he really thought about the trial and the nobles' reaction to Atem's decision to make him his advisor. None of them had objected or laughed but surely they were disapproving of it in private right now… The joy from before had been short-lived and was now replaced by worry.

A noise interrupted his thoughts. It was a muffled…sobbing? The others were too busy to notice it. Yugi left the room and stepped into the empty hallway to the throne room. He followed the sound into a niche and found Tali crouching and crying. When she saw Yugi she shot up.

"M-My lord! I'm sorry!", she said and bowed.

"Sorry for what?", he said with a gentle smile. Tali played with the hem of her tattered dress. "Your name was Tali, right?"

"Oh! You remember!", she said and a tint of pink crept onto her cheeks.

"Of course. I'm glad I found you. I was worried after…after you had made your statement", Yugi said. "And thank you for your courage. You helped proving Lord Iritis' guilt."

The stains on Tali's cheeks turned crimson.

"Thank you, my lord. My master thought I was too stupid to understand but I did! And I didn't want him to hurt the Pharaoh and you, my lord. You were so kind with me when I lost my master's cats and…", she said and sniffed.

"But Tali, it was nothing", Yugi said. All he had done back then was help her place the kittens in a basket and tell her that it wasn't inconvenient at all.

"But it was everything for me!", Tali blurted out and more tears streamed down her cheeks. "What you said…those were the first nice words anyone has said to me since Father died! The other servants always bullied me and Lord Iritis…I couldn't let him hurt you, my lord! I just couldn't! He harmed people before but I could never do anything…but this time I had a chance and I couldn't just let it pass, especially not with you in danger, my lord!"

Yugi's jar dropped.

"Tali, does that mean…you hid that scroll and made that statement…for me…?", he said. Tali nodded, wiping her cheeks. "I…I don't know what to say. Thank you so much…!"

Tali played with a curl of her chin-length hair.

"Y-You must think I'm a silly goose. Doing all that just because-", she whispered but Yugi placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Tali, I think that you are the bravest girl I've ever met", he said and Tali's eyes widened. She looked at her feet. "Say, why are you crying? Lord Iritis will go to jail. He can't harm you any more."

"I…I know and I'm happy about it. I know I shouldn't be. Father said you should never be happy about the misery of others. But without my master I'm all alone now. Father died two years ago and my mother left after I was born. I'll have to go to Karnak and live on the streets! None of the other nobles would want me as a servant. I'm stupid and clumsy and I always drop things", she said and the following words tumbled out of Yugi's mouth instantly:

"Would you like to work for me?"

Tali smacked her palms against her cheeks.

"M-My lord…! I…you couldn't want me! B-But I have no right to reject your kind offer…", she said.

"Of course you do. But if you want to you can stay with me and the Pharaoh and our servants. I could organise a teacher for you to learn-", he said but Tali waved her hands.

"Oh no, my lord! That's too much! I'm not a noble! B-But if you really want me…I'd love to serve you!", she said and revealed a cute gap between her teeth when she smiled. Yugi couldn't help but mirror her expression.

"Good. Come with me then", Yugi said.

* * *

Tali was intimidated by even entering the east wing. She always checked every direction as if the Gods would appear and swallow her at any moment. Yugi introduced her to his other servants and told them that now they had an additional pair of helping hands. They welcomed her and Tali didn't know how to react to their friendly words.

"Please call for a doctor", Yugi said to one of his servants when they were about to return to their tasks.

"Are you feeling sick, my lord?", the young woman asked.

"No but I want someone to check on Tali", Yugi said and Tali placed a hand on her chest.

"Me? My lord, I'm fine!", she said.

"But Lord Iritis did beat you often, right?", Yugi whispered. Tali looked to the floor as her hand slid over the marks of Lord Iritis' cuffs on her neck. She gave a little nod. "I want to make sure that your wounds are treated. And please don't hide anything, okay?"

Tali gulped.

"Y-Yes, my lord", she said and raised her head with a shy smile. "You're so kind! Just like Father!"

Yugi's cheeks glowed slightly. He considered himself too young to be compared to anyone's father but he knew that Tali had meant it as a compliment. He patted her back, told the young woman to show Tali everything and retreated into his drawing room. He lay down on a teal sofa, folded his arms behind his head and stared at the stony ceiling. Now that the trial was over he felt exhausted from all the tension. But he had done it, had proven to everyone in the palace that he didn't accept anyone treating him badly and neither did Atem.

He saw the tip of a black, fluffy tail move around the sofa and one moment later Amerys jumped onto his chest. He pressed his head against Yugi's face and stretched out over his torso, purring.

"I hope it all went as well as it seemed", Yugi said, his hand running through Amerys' fur. Yugi didn't know how long he pondered over everything that had happened today. Amerys' purring became quieter until he fell asleep. He lifted only one eyelid when Atem entered the room and then lowered it again. Atem was without his cape and nemes headdress, revealing again the ponytail underneath. He kissed Yugi's temple, petted Amerys and sat down on the orange arm chair beside him.

"I saw that girl in the corridor, Tali was it? Why is she here?", Atem asked.

"I asked her to become my servant", Yugi said. "She doesn't have anyone and I couldn't just let her live on the streets."

Atem leaned over to Yugi and his hand brushed Yugi's cheek.

"You really make the world better wherever you go", he said and Yugi hid his face in Amerys' fur.

"Oh, stop it", he said and Atem chuckled.

"You were incredible at the trial", Atem said.

"You think?", Yugi whispered.

"I mean it. I'm so proud of you for how brave and strong you are. You did great in there", Atem said. Yugi's chest felt warm at these words and it wasn't only because of Amerys lying on him.

"Thank you. I told Tali something similar. She was so brave to testify against Lord Iritis", Yugi said.

"He's no longer a lord. But yes, thanks to her courage we had all the proof to convict him of treason as well. Good thing he isn't exactly a subtle person", Atem said and Yugi flinched. He was reminded of what Lord Serach had told him once about Iritis:

_"Strong and assertive but not exactly subtle."_

Yugi sighed.

"I kind of wish Lord Serach had something to do with the whole thing", Yugi said. Atem had asked his advisors to search for a connection to Lord Serach in the matter. But they had found none. "Was he even present at the trial?"

"No, he's still in Tjaou. The attendance was only obligatory for the nobles in the palace", Atem said and played with the shortest of Yugi's blond strains in the middle of his forehead.

"Maybe I'm being paranoid after all", Yugi said.

"I don't trust him either. Let's be careful about him", Atem said and Yugi traced a finger over the bridge of Amerys' black nose.

"What about me being your advisor from now on? I know no one protested when you announced it but I know they don't approve of it, I know that-"

Atem knelt down on the floor and hushed Yugi with a gentle kiss. Yugi couldn't help but close his eyes and enjoy it. Their lips parted slowly.

"Whatever they say I don't care. I know I can handle everything with you at my said. They will see it too, if they want it or not", Atem said and Yugi smiled.


	20. Expectations pt2

_Yooo peeps, time for part 2! Thank you for your support one the last chapter, you cuties!_

* * *

On the next day Yugi's duties as Atem's advisor began officially. Another chair was added to the semi-circle around the throne instead of seating Yugi next to Atem permanently. People would stare at him and murmur now and then but they all remembered Atem's threat of banishing them from the council or palace and remained silent. Even in the corridors they bowed to him and said "Good day, Lord Mutou" instead of giggle, whisper and call him "pet" or worse. If they still gossiped about him they were a lot more discreet now.

Yugi learned that being an advisor involved a lot of listening. At the audiences a person or a group of people would present their request and a scribe would take notes. Atem and the others listened and asked a few questions..

"I will consider your case with my advisors. You will get a reply within a few weeks", Atem would say and then the person would leave. Then the next one entered and the procedure repeated. Yugi involuntarily yawned a couple of times and Atem showed him tricks on how to repress it.

The conferences with the other advisors weren't too stressful either. They would sit at a table, sip on juices and discuss what people had suggested at the audiences. In the beginning Atem and the others had to ask Yugi for his opinion. It became easier to give it once he noticed that he didn't need to deliver the perfect solution. What was most important was to consider each request from every angle and weigh the consequences, both positive and negative. This resembled calculating the moves in a game and Yugi knew he was good at that.

The nerve-racking parts were the council meetings. The council consisted out of about 50 nobles and at the conferences they were usually all present. The members loved to argue about everything with everyone and Atem and the advisors had to counter their points if necessary. None of them dared to provoke Yugi to say something since they feared Atem's disapproval. But Yugi knew from their frequent looks that they expected him to speak as well and prove that Atem had given him his position for more reasons than their relationship. After every meeting Yugi felt guilty for remaining silent and his stomach tensed up when he thought about the next.

Tali began to feel at home in Yugi's services. The doctor took care of all the bruises, scratches, even concussions that Iritis had inflicted on her. She also found out about a complicated problem with Tali's back caused by her having to to sleep on a pile of straw for years. Yugi made sure that the doctor would check on her regularly, forbade her to lift heavy things and provided her with an extra set of pillows for her bed. Tali cried when she received them and thanked Yugi again and again for his kindness.

She was nervous about making mistakes and often shaking. But even when she dropped or spilt something Yugi remained calm and assured her that it was no big deal. It turned out that Tali was competent once she knew no one would hit her. The other servants got along with her well and she made two other friends: Taia and Amerys. Tali seemed to have a way with animals and the two always greeted her by nudging her legs or jumping at her.

"It seems I have a reason to be jealous", Atem said one evening, sitting at a table with Yugi. Taia rushed towards Tali, her tail wagging happily. Tali would almost have dropped the tray in her hands.

"N-No, my Pharaoh! You never would!", she said.

"I was joking, Tali", Atem said with a gentle smile and rolled a dice. He moved his piece on the game board two spaces forward. Tali blushed.

"I-I'm sorry", she said.

"Don't be", Atem said and Taia returned to Atem's legs and lay down. Tali picked up the empty goblets and bowls from the table and refilled an oil lamp. "Actually, I have a suggestion for you. Usually I send Taia out with the hunters so she gets the exercise she needs. But these days that's too risky. Would you like to play with her for a few hours every day?"

A grin spread on Tali's face, showing the small gap between her front teeth.

"I'd love to!", she said.

"Well, then this is your task from now on. But just so you know, she will wear you out first", he said and petted Taia's head.

"Oh, it will be fun! I know so many games for dogs! Thank you so much, my Pharaoh!", she said, hopped and almost sent the dishes on the tray to the floor. Yugi chuckled.

"But be careful with your back", he said and now rolled the dice himself.

"I will be! I promise! Thank you so much!", she said and almost danced out of the room.

"That was really nice of you. They will both love it", Yugi said and moved his game piece to the middle of the board. "I win."

Atem stretched.

"I'm tired. Let's go to bed", he said and Yugi yawned, then nodded.

They went into their respective bed rooms, each with an oil lamp in their hand. Yugi took off his jewellery, wiped off the make-up and changed into a simple night tunic. He flopped onto the bed and hid under the cover. He closed his eyes but his mind didn't let him sleep. Tomorrow another council meeting was scheduled, another couple of hours of people expecting him to demonstrate that he really was as important to Egypt as Atem had said.

If only he could prepare a few well-rounded sentences! But the council members decided, which topics they would discuss. His stomach tensed up and he decided to think about something more pleasant. Like Atem.

It was all going so much better since they spent nearly the whole day together. For most other couples it would probably have been more stressful but to Yugi and Atem it felt more natural. Their minds began to synchronise again like they already had once thanks to the puzzle. Not to mention that sometimes Yugi enjoyed watching Atem being the ruler of Egypt, so strong, proud and…sexy.

Since he had moved into the east wing Yugi had spent all of his nights in his own bed. As soft and snuggly as it was Yugi wished Atem was sharing it with him, lying beside him. Or even…on top of him. He remembered what Atem had given him in that bath and at the beach. The memory made his loins tingle with excitement and he let a hand run over that area. But then he realised that he didn't need to touch himself any more. Now they had connected bed rooms.

Yugi pushed the cover aside, stood up and walked to the door to Atem's chamber. He pressed his ear against the wood and heard steps. So Atem wasn't sleeping yet. He hesitated but the prickle in his groin made him knock carefully. After a surprised "Yes?" he entered.

Atem was standing at a table, about to take off his last bracelet. He was just wearing a white, short skirt, barely hanging off his lips. The muscle of his groin was showing but what lay lower was hidden…

"Hey", Atem said and placed the last bracelet next to the others. With those nimble, talented fingers…

"Hey", Yugi whispered and stepped towards him. "Uhm, you know…I was feeling, well…I wondered if I could sleep here with you tonight."

Yugi looked down at their feet, his own pale and Atem's tanned.

"Oh! … Of course you can", Atem said and after a moment hugged Yugi. His body was warm and his arms gentle but strong. He kissed Yugi's hair beside his ear and whispered: "But…can I take that literally? You want to sleep here _with_ me…?"

Yugi bit his lower lip and placed his hands on Atem's collar bones.

"Mm-hmm!", he said. They kissed, first tenderly, then the craving for more growing. Atem slightly bent his knees, wrapped his arms around the back of Yugi's thighs and lifted him, causing him to squeak. Atem carried him to the canopy bed and placed Yugi on the soft mattress. Yugi moved to the middle and Atem followed him.

He pulled the white curtains close, shutting out the rest of the world and creating their own. Except for the oil lamp on the bedside table faintly shining through the draperies it was dark. But Yugi's eyes had gotten used to it already and he saw how Atem came closer to him.

Yugi's pulse quickened when Atem gathered him in his arms, chest against chest, both heaving up and down. Atem buried his face in Yugi's neck and planted gentle kisses all over his throat. Yugi's palm touched the mattress, the smooth bed sheets. His head tilted to the side, giving Atem more room for his caresses. Yugi's hand grabbed the pillows, in cases of oranges, blues and teals. Their embroidery was fine and formed what felt like flowers and simple geometrical shapes. The posts and head board were adorned with carvings, paintings and jewels. What a beautiful, sacred place the Pharaoh's bed was…especially for making love…

"Partner?", Atem said and only now Yugi looked back at him. "Everything okay?"

"Oh! Y-Yes", Yugi whispered and felt his cheeks become hot. "I was just really fascinated by your bed. I mean…we've done this twice already but never in bed." He gave an insecure chuckle. "Is that…weird?"

Atem pressed his nose against Yugi's.

"Maybe unusual but not weird", Atem said. "Does that make you nervous?"

"Uhm…more excited, I think", Yugi whispered. "I…I want you, other me. More than anything else."

In a whirl of feelings they rid each other of their clothes until it was only hot skin against hot skin. With both their members swollen and erect Yugi found himself lying on his back, Atem on top of him. Yugi moaned, his hand running through Atem's hair as his wet tongue flicked Yugi's right nipple, now and then spicing it up with a small bite. Yugi wanted to protest when Atem slid out of his arms. But all words got stuck in his throat when he saw that Atem was moving so that his face was close to Yugi's member. He wrapped Yugi's thighs around his head, his heels resting on Atem's back.

Yugi tossed back his head when Atem took Yugi's manhood into his mouth. He wanted to see how those soft lips slid up and down on him but the pleasure made him screw up his eyes. His fingers dug into the sheets and pillows, groaning. He was lost in their own world, was constantly falling and it was overwhelming, scary and wonderful.

The pulsation inside him became so intense that he knew he was about to burst. Yet, he didn't and the relish Atem was giving him began to border on pain. Atem kissed Yugi's inner thighs, panting as well.

"You don't even want to come, now do you?", he asked, smirking and licking the tip of Yugi's member.

"Oh, but I do! I swear!", Yugi said, his fingers playing with the tight buds on his chest. "Please, don't stop! Please, make me come, other me, oh please!"

Atem grinned, chewing on his bottom lip.

"Since you're asking so nicely…", he said. His warm hand touched Yugi's shaft, balls, his finger searching for the small opening that lay underneath. Yugi gave a high-pitched gasp and his back arched up when Atem found it and his digit slowly sank into his most sensitive spot.

"Oh yes, right there! Other me…!", Yugi moaned and writhed and huffed a little longer until he hit the peak. His body was unable to contain the arousal and finally let it out in one last intense wave of ecstasy that freed him from the real world for a wonderful moment. He felt the hot liquid trickle over his shaft, a small puddle forming on his lower abdomen. His mind was clouded by the satisfaction and exhaustion.

Atem repositioned himself so he could kiss Yugi's mouth, full of the passion that Yugi's body was now so drained by. Atem supported himself with one forearm on the spot beside Yugi's head while his free hand rubbed his own manhood. He softly sighed right into Yugi's ear, his warm breath making him shiver. Yugi placed his hands on Atem's shoulders. He wanted to pleasure him, wanted him to enter the same state as him. But he couldn't think, couldn't even make his hand do what Atem was taking care of himself. He didn't have much time to gather his lost concentration.

"Partner…partner…!", Atem groaned, pressed his face against Yugi's neck and gave a deep cry of pleasure as he came. A hot fluid spattered onto Yugi's belly, then another splash and then a final, small one.

Atem rolled to the side, beside Yugi. Both caught their breath, savouring the sweet, peaceful feeling of satisfaction. Yugi's hand caressed his hip and he focussed on where Atem's finger had been inside him. Yugi couldn't describe the feeling any different than strange. Yet, he knew he loved it.

Atem reached for the bedside table through the white curtains and took a small, white cloth. He wiped it over Yugi's stomach, cleaning him from the liquids that had mixed on his body. Yugi could still only lie there.

"Oh, other me…", he whispered. "That was…just…"

Atem smiled and gave him a kiss.

"For me too", he whispered.

* * *

On the next morning Atem woke Yugi by nibbling on his neck.

"Good morning", he hummed, spooning Yugi from behind. Yugi nuzzled up to him, in the sleepy warmth slowly realising that he was waking up in Atem's bed and naked too! He pulled the cover over his nose to hide his blushing face.

"Good morning", he croaked. Atem brushed Yugi's blond strains out of his face.

"Are you embarrassed?"

"N-No", Yugi said. "I just…I've never woken up next to a naked, handsome man."

"Handsome, huh?", Atem said, his soft bites wandering over Yugi's shoulder. Yugi could only nod while giving sighs of relish. "Well, you better get used to it. This naked, handsome man would like you to make up next to him _very_ often."

He gently pulled Yugi's upper arm to make him lie down on his back. They embraced, their lips finding each other, reawakening what had been so hot and sweet last night…

Yugi shrieked when the door opened and a servant entered. He pushed Atem off him and hid his burning face under the cover. Neither the servant nor Atem shared his reaction. The young man pulled open the curtains of the bed and tied them to the posts.

"Good morning, my Pharaoh, my lord. I hope you slept well", he said and gave a short bow.

"Good morning", Atem said and stretched. Yugi's throat was so tight he knew his voice would have failed if he had tried to speak. The servant opened the blinds of the windows and the door to the balcony. The sunlight dazzled Yugi.

"Breakfast is almost ready. Would you like your yoghurt with plums or watermelon?", he asked.

"Watermelon", Atem said and yawned.

"As you wish, my Pharaoh. And for you, my lord?", he said. Yugi's heart stopped.

"The same", he squeaked before the servant could look at him any longer, naked except for the cover!

"As you wish, my lord", he said and headed for another room. He bowed again before he closed the door behind him. Atem turned to Yugi, propped up on his forearm.

"Something wrong?", he asked and Yugi's eyed widened.

"_Something_?", he repeated, his face probably as red as the fruit they'd find in their yoghurt later on.

* * *

Atem explained to Yugi that the ancient Egyptian definition of privacy was a lot more relaxed than Yugi's. Especially Atem, who was used to servants washing and dressing him, had never cared much about them seeing him naked. Besides, the only thing that may have surprised the servant was that he had found Yugi in Atem's bed just now. Only once Yugi pointed out that he might as well have entered a few minutes later, right when they were doing _it_, Atem understood his concern.

Atem told his servants that from now on he wanted them to knock in the morning. Apart from that, they established the rule of the white ribbon. Yugi and Atem would hang a white ribbon around the door handle when they didn't want to be woken at all. When that was the case it usually meant that they were busy with…sex.

According to its name the east wing faced the east. This meant that Yugi and Atem were usually woken by the first says of sunlight falling into the room through the gaps of the blinds. Yugi found out that Atem was a morning person when it came to making love. He often woke Yugi with kisses and caresses and claimed that he could only be a good Pharaoh that day if Yugi slept with him since it would help him be more concentrated. Yugi chuckled at that thesis and assured Atem that if Egypt needed him to make that sacrifice he gladly would.

Yugi often came into Atem's bed room and Atem into his. In the beginning Atem was still a little hesitant, fearing that he would unintentionally pressure Yugi into doing things he didn't want. But Atem learned that Yugi had no problem with denying him access to his chamber if he wasn't in the mood, though that was seldom the case. The first time Atem knocked on the door to Yugi's bed room Yugi's heart would almost have stopped. To think that Atem couldn't sleep because he desired Yugi so much…! Atem stood at the door frame for some time until Yugi took his hand and pulled him towards his bed.

Yugi loved Atem's touch, his kisses and all the sounds he made when they were intimate with each other, both quiet and loud. Yet, Yugi felt guilty for being passive most of the time. In his fantasies he couldn't wait to rip off Atem's clothes and do everything to please him. But whenever Atem did come closer to him he was so overwhelmed by his feelings that he could only lie there, ask Atem to go on and huff and moan as he did. Atem assured him that it wasn't bad and that Yugi only needed to get used to these intense emotions. But Yugi still wanted to give back. Not only in an active way but also in another.

"Other me?", Yugi asked one night, cuddled together and naked in Yugi's bed. His finger was drawing invisible circles over Atem's amber chest. "Are you disappointed that I haven't yet…let you…well…have my butt?"

"Of course not", Atem said and pressed his lips against Yugi's temple. "I would never want you to do something you're not comfortable with. Don't do anything just because you think I expect it from you."

Yugi smiled. That's why he wanted only Atem to be that close to him.

"But just so you know…I do want it. Just the thought makes me all…and when you have your fingers inside me…", he said and shivered at the memory of moments ago.

"You're very sensitive here", Atem said and slightly squeezed Yugi's naked butt. Yugi's cheeks burned, a frisson of excitement going through him. "And it's _so_ hot."

Yugi chewed on his bottom lip as he hid his face in the curve of Atem's neck.

"Other me, have you ever tried it? I mean, as the…bottom", Yugi whispered.

"I have", Atem said. "But honestly, I didn't enjoy it much. I've had enough after the second time. I'm more of a front guy."

Yugi couldn't deny that the thought excited him. Being the one to kneel behind Atem and… But if he didn't like it Yugi wouldn't ask Atem to do it. Yugi slowly lifted his head.

"Other me…does it hurt…?", he asked.

"Not if you're careful. And I can promise you that I'd be _very_ careful with you", Atem said and his grip around Yugi's buttocks tightened. "And that cute, little butt of yours."

Yugi squeaked.

* * *

Yugi did notice Atem looking at his behind when he turned around or bent forward. It made him blush but he enjoyed being attractive to Atem. It was fun to occasionally control where he looked and sometimes Yugi would drop something only to see that Atem's gaze was glued to his bottom when he picket it up. Yugi loved it and he knew that soon he'd let Atem have him in that way as well. The more nights they spent together the weaker Yugi's insecurities became.

But usually they were so tired at the end of the day that they had energy for merely cuddling. If only there weren't so many other things to worry about! The situation in Karnak became a little more stable with the arrival of the soldiers that had once belonged to Iritis. According to Iritis' values they had been trained strictly, which made them obedient and efficient. They held big respect for their former master but no love.

In the council meetings Yugi still felt pressured to speak up but there was nothing he felt competent enough about to say before everyone. But the longer he waited the more sceptical everyone became of his qualification for his position – and the more sceptical they became the less confident Yugi felt about voicing his opinion in front of everyone. But on one particularly warm day, so warm that the servants fanned the advisors and Atem with palm fronds, Yugi saw someone who made him forget about all this: Lord Serach.

With his bald head and a hairy, fat body he was standing among the other people, giving Yugi a smile. He returned it nervously and then looked to the side. Of course Lord Serach was part of the council. Yugi knew that. But he must have returned from Tjaou only now.

Yugi glanced at him again and again, nibbling his thumb. He knew that Lord Serach was staring at him with his small eyes, picturing him without clothes and in the Gods knew what positions and situations. Now he could look at Yugi as much as he wanted since all the council members were looking into the direction of the Pharaoh and his advisors. Yugi shuddered when he saw how Lord Serach licked his thin lips. Yugi became conscious of his position and wondered of anything about it might be suggestive. He shifted around on his chair, probably giving Lord Serach even more material in his nervousness.

He doubted that anyone else noticed what was going on since Seto was loudly discussing with a middle-aged woman of the council. (Seto was great at arguing and seemed to enjoy it, which didn't surprise Yugi at all.) Seto won the fight, causing the woman to pout for the rest of the time. It had been the last point for that day, so Atem ended the meeting and he, Yugi and the other advisors gathered in the conference room.

They summed up the results of the session but Yugi listened only partly. He had thought that since Iritis had been sentenced the palace was safe. But now that Lord Serach had returned so had many of his worries. As soon as Yugi and Atem had withdrawn into the east wing he pulled Yugi into a hug.

"What's wrong?", Atem said. Of course his other self had noticed.

"Lord Serach is back", Yugi said and wrapped his arms around Atem's neck. "I don't know if I imagined it but I think he was staring at me the whole time. It felt awful."

He shuddered. Yugi only wanted Atem look at him like that.

"I can summon him now and tell him to stay away from you", Atem said and tightened their embrace. Yugi gulped.

"I don't know. That seems a little harsh", Yugi said.

"Partner, I know these council meetings are already stressful enough for you. Don't endure this for weeks because you're kind", Atem said.

Yugi knew that Atem was right and yet he did just that. Two weeks passed of Lord Serach examining Yugi for hours and Yugi feeling sick at the thought of what was going on in his mind. It distracted both Yugi and Atem from what everyone else was talking about, causing them to have to ask the other advisors many questions after the council members had left. Atem suggested several times to talk to Lord Serach. But only once Yugi couldn't attend a meeting because the stress caused him intense stomach cramps, he agreed.

He still had a leather bag of warm water on his lap and a thin cover over his legs when he and Atem were sitting on two armchairs in Atem's drawing room. Yugi was bobbing his heel up and down and stopped only once Atem took his hand.

A little later on Lord Serach's massive figure appeared in the door frame. The sofa slightly screeched under his weight when he sat down. Tali poured them all cups of cherry juice and furrowed her brows in concern when she saw Yugi's tensed up hand. Still, she took the empty tray and left the room without another word.

"My Pharaoh, it's an honour that you summoned me into your personal chambers", Lord Serach said and turned to Yugi. "And it's always a delight to see you too, Lord Mutou."

"You've been in Tjaou for quite some time", Atem said and his tone was like an icy breeze. Lord Serach took a sip of cherry juice, ignoring Atem's coldness.

"Oh yes, a matter of business kept me there longer than expected. I seem to have missed an important event. Lord Iritis and his nephew got what they deserved, no doubt", he said and looked at Yugi again, giving him his slimy smile. "And congratulations to you for becoming the Pharaoh's advisor. I'm sure you're an asset to all of Egypt."

Yugi swallowed.

"I…thank you", he said and squeezed Atem's hand.

"Lord Serach, I have reason to complain about your behaviour towards Lord Mutou", Atem said. Yugi bit his lip at Atem's tone. He knew that Atem was in the position to talk like that to other people and that he was angry enough to make use of it. Yet, Yugi wished he'd handle this in a more diplomatic way. "Even such intrusive looks as you have given them Lord Mutou at every council meeting can be counted as sexual harassment. You seem to have heard enough about the trial against the former Lord Iritis and his nephew to know that I do not tolerate such behaviour. Do you understand?"

Lord Serach's jaw tightened. Apparently he hadn't expected such a heavy downpour of words. But then he countered it with a sunny smile.

"I'm sorry if I have angered you, my Pharaoh. And I apologise to you too, Lord Mutou", he said, slightly bowing his head at Yugi. "I must admit that your beauty does distract me often when I see you. Surely the Gods can't possibly find any maliciousness in someone admiring such a magical creature."

Yugi tried not to cringe. Even when Lord Serach complimented him with decent words he could feel their suggestiveness and it gave him goose-bumps.

"They can", Atem said and gave Lord Serach a cool look.

"I'm sorry that you should think so but you have to know as our God on earth, my Pharaoh. I am disappointed that you should believe me capable of any improper thought. After all, I selflessly brought Lord Mutou to Tjaou, thereby saving him from the schemes of Lord Iritis and his nephew", Lord Serach said and in spite of his smile Yugi knew that he was returning Atem's hostility now. Atem's eyes narrowed, shooting another frosty look at Lord Serach, who seemed to be immune.

"Don't try to play games with me", Atem said, his voice rumbling like thunder.

"I apologise, my Pharaoh. I thought you love games", he said and slowly rose, then bowed. "If you will allow me I'll leave."

He turned away and approached the door and Yugi knew what the last look he shot at him meant:

_"You still owe me a favour."_

* * *

Yugi felt Lord Serach's look crawl over his skin at the council meetings after that but whenever he glanced at him Lord Serach was busy talking to someone or checking his jewellery. Yet, the stomach aches this had given Yugi subsided and what was left was caused by the fact that he still hadn't spoken up in front of the other nobles.

One morning Yugi woke in Atem's arms and they dozed and cuddled until Yugi realised they had to be late.

"Goodness, we have to get up! The audiences will start soon!", Yugi said and wanted to get out of bed but Atem stopped him with a hug.

"Not today. It's the tenth day of the second month of Shemu", he said and Yugi furrowed his brows in confusion. Atem smiled. "It's your birthday. You're 19 today."

"Oh!", Yugi said, a grin spreading over his face. With everything going on he hadn't even thought about calculating when his birthday was according to the Egyptian calendar.

"We still have one meeting with the advisors in the afternoon but other than that we have the day all for ourselves. Happy birthday, partner", Atem said and gave Yugi a kiss.

"That's an amazing gift! Thank you so much, other me!", Yugi said and shifted his weight forward so they rolled over the bed, arm in arm.

They slept in, fed each other at breakfast, played games and took a ride over the palace grounds on Sokari and Kema, Taia accompanying them. For lunch Atem presented Yugi with pieces of meat between bread. Yugi knew that they were supposed to resemble hamburgers but they hardly did in both looks and taste. Still, he appreciated that Atem had tried to explain to his cook what hamburgers were and ate the entire thing even though it was rather dry.

They nuzzled up to each other for the usual afternoon-nap and had to attend the meeting afterwards. It took longer than expected and ended only once the sun had set. But then Atem had another surprise for Yugi: He had organised a group of actors from Luxor for a private performance for only the two.

Yugi laughed deeply at the jokes, was impressed by the magic tricks and gasped at the risky, acrobatic moves. The show ended with a rain of flower petals and both applauded, cheered and thanked them for the great act.

"…and I was so sure he was going to drop the lemon a second time but when the thief jumped out from behind the wall…", Yugi said and chuckled at the memory. Once in Atem's bed room Yugi stretched. "That was a wonderful birthday. Thank you so much, other me."

He wrapped his arms around Atem's neck and gave him a kiss.

"I'm happy you liked it. But I have one more gift for you", Atem said. He guided Yugi to the chair before his vanity and made him sit down on the stool before it. He turned to a shelf and took out a wooden box from behind two figures. As he approached Yugi with it he realised that the case was adorned with many golden ornaments. Atem's fingers fidgeted with them, stains of pink on his cheeks. "I… I commissioned it right after we returned from Tjaou and it was finished only days ago. It…well…"

Atem opened the box and Yugi's jar dropped. Inside lay a golden headpiece in the shape of a lily blossom, embellished with dozens of emeralds, rubies, sapphires, even diamonds. Yugi recognised many symbols of royalty carved into the gold so that they'd be only visible once you looked closely. Yugi didn't dare to touch it and only shyly stretched out his hand.

"You're really giving this to me?", he whispered.

"If you want it", Atem said, playing with the lid of the case.

"If I want it! The more important question is if I'm worthy!", Yugi said, both palms on his chest. Atem chuckled and put it on the table.

"May I…?", he asked and took it out. Yugi nodded and turned to the mirror so he could watch how Atem's hands placed the headpiece on him. Almost half of it disappeared in Yugi's spiky hair. Still, the shape of the lily was clear. Most of the gold and jewels were on the right side while thin gold chains with pearls at the bottom end hung over the left side of his face. Yugi turned his head and watched how the gold and gemstones sparkled in the light of the oil lamp.

"It's beautiful", Yugi whispered. Atem gave a relieved smile, his fingertips running through Yugi's blond bangs.

"I…I can't give you a crown. But I want to do all I can to prove that you're so much more than my lover. If any disrespect for you was left after the trial it will now be erased", he said, leaned forward and placed one hand on the table, the other on Yugi's shoulder. Atem's amber cheek touched his pale one. They looked each other in the eyes through the mirror. "And like I said in Tjaou…if I could I would marry you. I hope this can prove it."

Yugi saw in his reflection how quickly his face turned scarlet. He covered it with his palms.

"I…I never doubted you", he whispered. The thought of actually getting married and to the man he loved more than anyone else was still so new and at the same time so exciting that his insides felt like bubbling water. He turned his face, which was as red as the rubies in the headpiece, towards Atem and Atem did the same. "I can't thank you enough, other me. This day was wonderful in every way and so is this gift."

He pressed his lips against Atem's but as they parted Yugi realised that he felt a hint of sadness. He knew why but he wanted to chase that thought away and not let it ruin what Atem had given him with so much love. He pulled Atem's face closer, into a kiss that intensified with every moment it lasted.

* * *

Yugi started to wear the headpiece at every appearance in front of others like Atem did it with his crown. It had the effect Atem had predicted. The nobles knew that a headpiece like this was actually only allowed on royalty. By letting Yugi wear it Atem made it clear that he was giving Yugi a status that was as close as possible to that of the woman who was supposed to be the queen one day.

Yugi noticed that everyone bowed deeper to him when they passed him and that they used words like "honoured" and "blessed" a lot more when they spoke to him. As glad as Yugi was about finally being treated with respect he knew he still had to do one more step to be finally accepted as Atem's advisor: say something intelligent and meaningful at the council meetings that would impress everyone.

That Yugi had turned 19 meant that so would Atem soon. The Pharaoh's birthday was always celebrated by all of Egypt and he would visit Karnak to bless the festivities. This year it was planned to launch a ship that had been built in his honour. Food and wine would be handed out and people would dance and sing all day and night. One day five council members spoke up about just that.

Atem was sitting on his throne and petting Amerys who had curled up on his lap. Yugi was seated between the other advisors, their chairs forming a semi-circle around the throne. The three women and two men of the council were standing before them.

"My Pharaoh, we're asking you to keep the celebrations to a minimum this year. Please don't go to Karnak. You can launch the ship later this year. We don't know what could happen with the heathens in town", a grey-haired woman said. Yugi furrowed his brows at that comment and so did Atem.

"I understand your concern but this is tradition", he said.

"Think about your safety, please. If something happened to you…", the woman said.

"The Pharaoh will be under the protection of me and my elite guards", Karim said on the seat next to Yugi. He looked at Atem and the pearls of his headpiece clicked against each other as he turned his head. "My Pharaoh, I assure you that you have nothing to fear."

"Lord Karim, you are undoubtedly skilled and so are your soldiers. But if the worst happened I doubt that anyone could keep the Pharaoh safe", a balding man said. Yugi twisted his mouth.

"And what do you think would be the worst?", Atem asked.

"Well, first of all, you know that drunk crowds are a risky thing. When you hand wine to the people and then they are confronted with heathens…a brawl would probably be our least concern", the man said and a corpulent woman with a soft voice stepped forward.

"The heathens may bear no love for you but I'm sure they will still come to the festivities when they find out that free food and drink will be handed out. We all know how greedy they are. They'd try to take everything, no matter the cost and if they have to kill the innocent", she said. A lanky, young man raised a hand.

"I would like to add that the harbour of Karnak is far from ideal to hold a ceremony with a large audience. Most of the streets leading there are rather narrow. What of a mass panic breaks out? There would be no escape!", he said. The third woman was skinny with big curls.

"Thanks to the soldiers of the ex-Lord Iritis we have gained at least a little stability in Karnak. We can't risk losing that in this event", she said. They kept listing more reasons and the other council members nodded, stroked their chins and sometimes threw in another horrible thing that could happen. Yugi looked around at the other advisors, all silently seeming to agree in what they said. Atem kept petting Amerys, chewing on his bottom lip. He didn't seem to like what he was hearing, yet he said nothing to counter it! Yugi gritted his teeth.

"…outbreaks of violence…"

"…even capable of rape…"

"…in worst case murder…"

Yugi's hands dug into the fabric of his tunic. Their words were like fingernails scratching over a blackboard and it made Yugi clench his clothes so tightly that his knuckled turned white, until that wasn't enough any more to keep himself under control, until he jumped up and yelled:  
"ARE YOU ALL DUMB OR WHAT?!"

The entire room, council members, advisors, guards, servants, Atem, even Amerys turned their heads towards him, their eyes wide. At feeling all their gazes upon him his face began to burn and the strength that had made him shoot up faded. He tightened his legs to he wouldn't fall back into his chair and cleared his throat.

"I…I just don't understand you all! Don't you see the amazing opportunity we have here?", he said and looked around. None of them said a word. "I mean…the way things are now we won't be able to make the heathens leave Karnak any time soon. With this celebration we have the chance to get everyone together for the first time! They may not love our Pharaoh but if we include them in this they may start to. And once they do they'll consider Egypt their home and then they will start to act more peacefully. I understand that safety is an important issue. But if we plan everything ahead I think we can avoid any disturbances." He needed to take a breath. "If the festivities are a tradition the commoners will feel left out and abandoned. They need to know that their Pharaoh values them, regardless of any threat. If we cancel this event we just give in to all the fear that's already too strong! We can't allow that to happen!"

Yugi panted. As he waited for everyone's reaction he was rendered immobile by fear. They might as well have been predators, one step away from attacking and devouring their prey. A murmur spread and then a middle-aged women with short hair stepped forward from the crowd.

"I think Lord Mutou is right! It would be cowardly to cancel the event!", she said and a few people behind her cheered. The others looked sceptical as they scratched their hair and noses. But then a muscular man with a grey beard said:

"Let's be honest. Right now we have no other choice. We won't get rid of the heathens any time soon."

"We can't let the commoners think that we gave up!"

"Maybe if only a little wine is handed out and the rest are juices…"

"Perhaps the heathens will learn to act decently when they see the other commoners demonstrate it!"

The crowd overflowed with arguments supporting the celebrations and the five people who had opposed it moments ago withdrew into the crowd and approved of them instead. Yugi slumped back into his chair, one hand on his chest, trying to calm his heart that had been close to bursting. His hands were shaking but his body was tingling with happiness. Atem gave him a proud smile.

"Lord Mutou, you have convinced me", he said and his voice silenced the crowd. "The celebrations of my birthday shall be held in Karnak as it is tradition." The members cheered but after a moment Atem stopped them with a gesture. He turned to the head of the council, a scroll in her hands. "You may present your next point."

The bald woman checked the papyrus and then read something out but Yugi didn't listen. Sweat from the stress ran down his temple. He wanted to laugh to get rid of the tension but he knew it would be inappropriate. One moment later Amerys appeared at his feet and jumped onto his lap. Yugi was grateful because letting his hands run through his fur would soothe his racked nerves.

He gave a relieved sigh. Now Yugi had proven that he could contribute to the council meetings. Now they would understand that Atem had made him his advisor for a reason. Now the stomach pain that had come before every meeting could subside. And he had achieved it all by making a wonderful difference to the people of Karnak, Egyptians and heathens alike.

Amerys stretched out and closed his eyes, something Yugi wished he could do now too.


	21. Experiments

_Another thank you for your supprt, you cuties! I hope you'll enjoy this one too. Smooch!_

* * *

Amerys jumping on Yugi's lap at that council meeting had another positive effect beside calming him. As sacred animals cats were said to be connected to the Gods, especially the Pharaoh's. So Amerys approaching Yugi after his speech meant that the Gods favoured his idea as well. No one doubted any more that it was right to celebrate Atem's birthday in Karnak as it had always been tradition – and give the heathens a chance to feel as a part of Egypt for the first time.

Only one week was left until Atem turned 19. Yugi was sitting at his desk in his office, writing on the papyrus before him. He rubbed his temple. Working on this at night with only an oil lamp dimly illuminating the room strained his eyes but he had no other choice. He was busy all day and when he wasn't he was with Atem – and Atem couldn't know what he was preparing.

A gentle knock on the door sounded.

"Yes?", Yugi said and Tali entered the room, a silver tray with a jug in her hands. She refilled Yugi's cup and placed an empty, small bowl next to the carafe.

"My lord, if I may say so, I think you should go to bed", she said. Yugi gave her a tired smile.

"I appreciate your concern but I need to get this done until the Pharaoh's birthday. Don't tell him about it. It's a surprise", he said.

"I won't!", Tali said. She played with her hands as she hesitated. "M-My lord…may I ask you something?"

"What's on your mind?", he said and dipped his pen into the ink pot.

"Are…are you the king now?", she said. Yugi stopped and watched a few black drops trickle back into the glass.

"What do you mean? The Pharaoh is the king", Yugi said and finished the sentence.

"Oh, I know. I mean…you live in the queen's chambers and you're the Pharaoh's advisor and he allows you to wear that gorgeous headpiece…but you're male so I thought that would make you the king now. I'm not the only one who… Is that stupid of me? I'm so sorry!", Tali said and looked down. Yugi put down his reed stalk and leaned back.

"It's not stupid, Tali. It just surprises me is all", Yugi said. "But to answer your question: No, I'm not the Pharaoh's king nor will I ever be because…well, you know."

Yugi felt his cheeks glow slightly and took his goblet. He sipped on the grape juice.

"Oh! Y-Yes, I know", Tali said and folded her hands. "B-But my lord, maybe you can be the king! Have you ever asked the Gods for help?" Yugi furrowed his brows as he took a bigger gulp. "I mean…you and the Pharaoh love each other and the Gods must know! So if you pray to them maybe they will allow you to have the Pharaoh's child!"

Yugi chocked on his drink and hammered his chest. He stared at Tali, his face burning.

"_What?!_"

Tali's eyes were sparkling with enthusiasm. She was serious!

"I…I know this usually happens only when a man and a woman lie together! But if you pray hard enough I'm sure the Gods will hear you! The Gods are great!", she said. Yugi placed the cup on the desk and crossed his arms.

"I know they are but even the Gods have their limits", Yugi said, trying to sound calm. He would have laughed if Tali didn't give him such an earnest look.

"My lord, they don't!", Tali said and clenched the collar of her dress. "Don't you want to have the Pharaoh's child?"

"No, I don't!", Yugi said and Tali gasped as if he had offended everything and everyone. She obviously didn't understand how conception really worked and Yugi didn't want to explain it. "Look, I know you mean well but this is going too far. Not even the Gods can change that you need a man and a woman for…that. Just trust me."

Tali lowered her head, her shoulders drooping.

"I'm sorry, my lord. I only wanted to help", she said.

"I know, Tali", Yugi said and cleared his throat. "You can go to bed now. I won't stay awake for much longer."

Once Tali had closed the door behind her Yugi shuddered. At least he had been able to stop her before she could tell him about any dubious stories or rituals. He knew that Egyptians were a lot more open in sexual matters but that a twelve-year-old should involve him in such a conversation…

Still, it made Yugi think. He had never really considered starting his own family one day. He was still way too young for it and in his time he had been too busy with his graduation and potential universities. Besides, with Atem as his boyfriend the question of fathering any biological children answered itself.

But what about adoption? Yugi had to smile at the thought of Atem with a baby in his arms. Would he be a strict father like his own? Or spoiling as he often was with his pets as well? As for Yugi, he knew he'd do his best to always be loving and supportive and most importantly: better than his own father. Though that wasn't very hard…

Yugi shook his head. It wouldn't happen anyway. Not for the two of them together. For Atem it was inevitable. And the child – or children! - would biologically be his…and that of a woman. Yugi didn't mind not being able to produce any biological offspring with Atem. But imagining that someone else was and would do so and that Atem would share a bond with that person that Yugi and Atem could never have…

Yugi grabbed his reed pen and focussed on the papyrus before him. There was no use in worrying about it. There were many other matters that were more important right now and finishing what he was writing was one of them.

* * *

The palace was buzzing with excitement and according to the reports so was Karnak. Instead of twisted faces and worried whispers Yugi saw a lot more smiles and heard a lot more laughs in the corridors. If the mood in the palace reflected that in town did that mean that the heathens shared the commoners' excitement? Yugi hoped it.

On the morning of Atem's birthday Yugi luckily woke up earlier than him. Atem had gotten used to sleeping with his arms wrapped around Yugi and it took him all his nimbleness to escape the hug without Atem noticing. He gave a silent "Phew!" when he was standing, adjusted his white skirt and put on a wine coloured, silk robe.

He tiptoed into his own bed room and got his gift for Atem out of his bed side table. The wooden case was adorned with a blue bow. He sneaked back into Atem's chamber to see that he was standing at the balcony, opening the doors and letting light and a cool morning breeze inside. The robe he had put over his skirt was teal with gold coloured embroidery.

"So I woke you after all? Crap", Yugi said as he approached Atem.

"I just can't sleep any more without you at my side", he said and Yugi felt a slight blush on his cheeks.

"Happy birthday, other me", Yugi said, gave him a kiss and held the box out to him. Atem took it, thanked him and sat down in front of his vanity. Yugi stepped behind him and placed his palms on Atem's shoulders. He watched Atem's face in the mirror as he opened it and took off the lid. Inside lay a scroll, three dices and a stack of cards. Atem took the latter and looked at them.

"Aren't those the cards from _Eleven Pyramids_?", he asked.

"Yes but without the ones with a lotus. And these are the dices from _Unforeseen_ but with a crocodile symbol instead of an eagle. I mixed the two games together and created a new one. For now I call it _Eleven Surprises_ because I just couldn't come up with a better title. And here's how you play", Yugi said and pointed at the scroll. Atem took it and opened it.

"Ah, so you roll the blue dice first…and then you need to pick up another card…oh, interesting", Atem said, a playful grin on his face as he studied the instructions. "That sounds amazing! I always thought that _Unforeseen_ got a little dull after a while but like this…it'll be fun; I know it already!" He looked at Yugi's reflection. "So that's why you always came to bed so late, huh?"

"Oh, I hoped you wouldn't notice", Yugi said. "It wasn't easy coming up with a gift idea for the Pharaoh. I'm glad you like it."

"I'm pretty sure I will _love_ it. Thank you so much, partner. Do you want to play a round? Before all the fuss begins…", Atem said and took a dice between his thumb and index finger. He knew they would have no minute alone today. So did Yugi. He began massaging Atem's back.

"Actually…I have another gift for you", he said, looking down at Atem's nape.

"Oh…?", Atem said. Yugi's heart fluttered in nervousness, yet he couldn't help but smile.

"I…I would like to give you…a…", he said and whispered the next word into Atem's ear. His eyes widened and he dropped the dice. He slowly turned his head towards Yugi.

"Really…?", he said.

"Really", Yugi said and bit his bottom lip. Atem jumped up and hurried to the door. A white ribbon hung around the inner handle and Atem placed it on the outside instead. It would signal the servants not to knock. He almost stumbled over his own feet when he rushed back to Yugi and pulled him towards the bed.

Atem's mouth covered his hungrily and his fingers left a tingling trail when they slid under Yugi's robe and pushed it over his shoulders. It fell to the carpet, soon followed by his skirt, leaving him naked and vulnerable. Shivers of excitement crawled over his skin and made him pull down Atem's skirt as well. He held Yugi's hands as he sat down on the mattress and watched Yugi kneel down between his thighs.

Yugi's hands found their way underneath Atem's garment, freeing his shoulders and breast. He hadn't expected to see Atem's eyes gleam with _that_ much anticipation. If he had known how much Atem wanted this…but of course he had held back, not wanting to force Yugi.

Yugi kissed the velvety, chocolate brown tips on Atem's chest, his arms clasped around Atem's back under the teal robe. Atem's breath deepened as he watched Yugi's lips slide down his warm torso, over his belly button. Yugi moved his head back to see that Atem's amber manhood was already a little stiff. The sight made Yugi's blood race through his veins like currents and filled him with impatience.

He wrapped his palm around Atem's member and stroke it back and forth. It hardened against his skin and its pulsation intensified. At the same time Yugi's free hand wandered over his own body down to his manhood. He applied the same caresses to himself as to Atem and his member swelled up just like his desire for more.

The pink tip of Atem's manhood appeared from under a tissue of skin and the sight made Yugi's mouth water. He had seen Atem's member many times by now and he knew how he wanted to start. He kneaded Atem's well-trained thighs and pressed the side of his face against Atem's lower abdomen. He noticed the personal scent Atem's private parts exuded and thought he had never smelled anything sweeter.

He began with a short kiss on the tender flesh of the pink tip. His lips ran over the sides of Atem's shaft and now an then he let out his wet tongue for a lick. He looked up at Atem.

"Is that good, other me?", Yugi said and Atem answered with a groan first.

"It's so wonderful. Go on, partner…", he whispered, his hands on Yugi's shoulders. The desire in Atem's voice gave Yugi a tingle all over his body. He was proud of having awoken such feelings in Atem and he wanted to give him more. Yugi had to swallow the saliva that had gathered in his mouth before he opened it. He let Atem's member inside, careful not to let his teeth hurt his manhood, which was so sensitive in its state of arousal. His hands massaged the lower parts of Atem's back and waist.

Atem kept brushing Yugi's bangs out of his face. He hissed in excitement every time Yugi looked up at his eyes with his member in his mouth and Yugi tried to do it often. But it was so hard to focus on anything else than Atem's hot, throbbing manhood inside him. How much it turned him on to kneel between Atem's thighs and hear him moan, to be naked and submissive and at the same time in control over Atem's pleasure. The mix sent waves of ecstasy through him and it was like a drug and he could only think about getting more and more…

Atem leaned back, supporting himself with his hands on the bed. As his fingers clenched the sheets his chest and belly heaved deeper up and down. His hips slightly jerked back and forth and he tried to suppress his thrusts with gritted teeth. Yugi moved his face forward, wanting to let Atem as deeply inside him as possible. Atem groaned louder the more of his member disappeared into Yugi's moist mouth. The wild craving for more completely overtook Yugi, making him huff. Yugi wanted more, wanted all of Atem's hard, pulsating manhood, all, all, all…!

Yugi's eyes widened in a snap when his gag reflex kicked in. He recoiled and Atem's member slid out of him, coated in his saliva. Drops of it ran down Yugi's chin as he coughed, his cheeks burning in shame.

"I'm…so sorry…!", Yugi managed and covered his face. Now he had ruined it! The gift Atem had been so excited about! He wanted to slap himself! But Atem cupped his jaw and kissed his forehead and nose.

"Shh, it's okay. But you don't have to be so greedy. It's all for you, only for you", Atem whispered and a sound of arousal escaped Yugi's throat. That sentence made him forget his blunder and brought back the intense desire to fill his mouth. Atem leaned back and Yugi gently sucked on the tip of Atem's member like a lollipop. Atem's fingers ran through Yugi's hair as he gave a sigh. "That's so good…but be careful now, partner."

His cheeks glowed but he continued. It was only their moans, Atem's clear and Yugi's muffled, and the slippery sound of Atem's manhood in Yugi's wet mouth. Yugi's tongue licked the tip of Atem's member, exploring the hole in the middle. His hands were rubbing his own naked body and member. He wished Atem could somehow touch him but at the same time he didn't want to change anything about his position and about him having to look up to the man he was pleasuring with so much intensity. Atem had to fight harder to keep the thrusts under control that his body wanted to give so much.

"Partner…I'm…coming…!", Atem said and Yugi's grip around his hips tightened, wanting to be as close as possible when Atem finally hit the peak. Atem threw back his head with another groan and then Yugi felt it.

Something hot and gooey emerged from Atem's member and Yugi kept his lips as tight as possible so no drop of that nectar would spill. He moved with Atem as he thrust again and again, more of his seed flowing out of him. All the tension left Atem's body and he lay back onto the mattress, gasping for air. His member slid out of Yugi's mouth in the process and Yugi pressed his fingers against his lips to keep all of the juice inside.

He placed his face on Atem's thigh, his hands now fully attending his own hard member with strokes back and forth. He savoured the salty-sour taste of Atem's cum in his mouth. It was of a thick consistency and came closest to what Yugi imagined a raw egg white would feel like. It was slightly numbing his tongue and gums.

On one side, Yugi couldn't describe it as tasty or at least pleasant. But on the other, it made his manhood tingle with so much desire because he knew that it was Atem's seed in his mouth. It was the reward for his work, the proof of how much Atem had enjoyed what he had given him. Yugi was proud of himself for it, of being the only one who was allowed to feel and taste the Pharaoh's holy nectar…

He couldn't open his mouth as he moaned and stroked his own member. It was so hard to hold back, to not be able to ask Atem for help who was still lying on his back and catching his breath. Yugi's free hand ran over Atem's belly and hips, trying to animate him to take care of him now. But it was no use and Yugi was angry to realise that he was on his own now. But his frustration was forgotten quickly when he focussed on himself and noticed how close he was to reaching the climax.

His heart hammered against his ribs and his entire body was aching with arousal. He knew that in a moment he wouldn't be able any more to contain his moans and sighs and after fully concentrating on the taste and thickness of Atem's cum he swallowed. It was sticky as it slowly ran down his throat and just as he savoured the feeling he came. He was finally allowed to open his mouth and give a cry of pleasure as his hands moistened with the same juice that was wandering down the inside of his neck. For a wonderful moment of bliss that filled his entire body he couldn't breathe.

As it passed, taking all of Yugi's energy with it, he bit his lip and nuzzled up closer to Atem's thigh. Atem sat up, his member by now softened. His one hand played with Yugi's hair as the other reached for something on the bedside table. Yugi raised his spinning head and saw a white cloth presented to him.

"There, just spit it out", Atem said. Yugi furrowed his brows.

"Spit out what…?", he said and Atem's jaw dropped.

"You…you swallowed?", he said. Yugi looked to the side.

"Shouldn't I have…?", he whispered.

"N-No, it just…surprises me", Atem said and cupped Yugi's face. "Will you let me see…?"

Yugi felt his cheeks blush but he opened his mouth and let Atem move his head to see the inside from every angle. Atem grinned and his thumb brushed Yugi's lips. He kissed Yugi's hair.

"That was…incredible partner", he whispered. "What about you…? Did you like it? And…would you do it again…?"

How eager Atem sounded! He tried to hide it, not wanting to pressure Yugi. But Yugi smiled.

"I loved every part of it and…yes, I would do it again…including swallowing", Yugi said. Atem gave a deep sigh and pulled him onto the bed where they lay down in a hug, skin against skin.

Yugi chuckled. He doubted that Atem would like any present better than this.

* * *

For the breakfast Yugi chose a blue tunic, golden jewellery with mostly sapphires and his lily blossom shaped headpiece. Atem's tunic was of a soft orange, resembling a sunrise. Before they entered the dining room Atem teased Yugi about his "second breakfast", causing him to blush. When they walked into the dining room, their arms linked, everyone was bowing and then pushed themselves forward to be the first to congratulate Atem.

Only the other advisors and and a few other nobles had been invited, yet the chattering was that of at least twice as many guests. They sat down and Yugi tried to eat as much as possible while still behaving. He knew that it'd be a long day and that he'd need all the energy he could get.

After a change of clothes they entered the crowded throne room for the presentation of the gifts. Nobles and high-ranking merchants were called on by Shimon, stepped forward to express their good wishes and then offered their presents. Atem received bars of gold, rolls of fine cloth, collections of games from far away, luxurious jewellery, furs of rare animals and a lot more.

The Arabian ambassador offered her blessings in the name of the royal family of Arabia and a collection of oils and perfumes that the country was well-known for. What brightened Atem's face the most though, were the letters that came with it. Yugi knew he couldn't wait to unroll the one from Rashad.

After that it became rather repetitive. Everyone used similar words and also the gifts were the same. The few ones who had chosen unique ones beamed with pride.

The ceremony lasted until the early afternoon. Atem withdrew into his changing room and so did Yugi. There, he found Tali and a young woman ready to clad him into another tunic. It was purple, matching the cape they draped over it afterwards. The golden earrings, necklace, anklets and rings were adorned with amethysts and other gemstones that matched his clothes. The young woman placed the headpiece back on Yugi's hair and adjusted it while Yugi picked three bangles and slid them over his left wrist.

"Tali, please bring Taia and leash her. We want to take her to Karnak as well", he said.

"Of course, my lord. She will love being able to go outside again after such a long time", Tali said and revealed the gap between her front teeth as she smiled. Yugi mirrored the expression.

Taia had been a little sad lately. Yugi and Atem had deemed it too dangerous for her to go out with the hunters as usual. Even though Tali played with her a lot, Taia missed seeing and exploring new things.

She wagged her tail and rushed from one corner to another, sensing the atmosphere of departure. Yugi could at least slightly calm her by offering her current favourite toy, a short and knotted piece of rope. She was wearing a golden collar with gems, which didn't fit her wild nature at all. But it only seemed appropriate for the Pharaoh's dog, especially when her being a mongrel suggested otherwise.

No matter how often Yugi tugged on her leash it slowed her down only for a moment. She pulled Yugi almost all the way outside but Yugi couldn't be mad at her for being excited. The area before the front gate was crowded and full of litters and horses. The nobles bowed to him and tried to involve him in conversation, which were mostly ended by Taia dragging him over almost the entire forecourt. Once Yugi had managed to get her to the litter, which he would be sitting in, he tried to calm her by petting her sand coloured back and black ears and snout.

"I know. Everyone else is looking forward to it too", Yugi said and gave her the piece of rope. Taia chewed on it, her ears pricked. "I hope 'everyone' also means the heathens. Just imagine: For the first time today they will have fun just like everyone else and _with_ everyone else. Isn't that amazing?"

Trumpeters announced Atem's entrance and the nobles split to leave a wide path for him to walk down.

"His holiness, king of upper and lower Egypt and descendant of the Gods: Pharaoh Atem", Shimon called and everyone bent forward. But when Yugi glanced at Atem his heart skipped a beat.

How did Atem manage to look sexier every time? His tunic was cornflower blue and had only one strap, leaving a part of his cinnamon coloured chest exposed, including the nipple he had kissed and licked earlier. His cape was of the same vibrant colour as his other piece of clothing and so long that four servants carried it so it wouldn't get dirty sliding over the ground. He wore golden bands around his muscular, yet slim arms, a thick necklace, a choker, bracelets and rings. His sharp eyes were framed by thick, black lines and he was crossing the crook and flail before his chest. But what completed his majestic appearance was the gold and blue striped nemes headdress, proving his royal and god-like status. Not that anyone could have doubted it when they saw Atem like this, in all his pride and glory…

Yugi gave a quiet sound of titillation, picturing how Atem would throw him over his shoulder, carry him back into his bed room and command him to repeat what he had given the Pharaoh in the morning. A shiver went through his lower regions but Taia interrupted his fantasy. She was pulling on her leash, wanting to run towards Atem and Yugi had to hold her back.

When Atem reached his litter right in front of Yugi's everyone was allowed to raise their heads. Taia wagged her tail and wanted to jump at Atem but he placed a finger on her black nose and made her balance on her hind legs.

"I'm happy to see you too, girl. But if you ruffle up my clothes now we won't be able to leave for two more hours and you don't want that", he said and Taia placed her front paws back on the ground as if she understood. Atem turned to Yugi. "You're looking handsome."

"Me? Have you looked in the mirror?", Yugi said, a hand on his chest and the heart inside that wanted to go wild at the sight before him.

"Why, thank you", Atem said and gave Yugi a way too short kiss. Shada and Seto stepped towards them and told Atem something about the trip to Karnak. Yugi didn't listen. He cursed the celebrations and wished he and Atem could spend all day in bed. With Atem looking this imperial Yugi might be so drunk with lust that he'd go down on all fours for that strong, manly ruler and let him…

"Partner?", Atem said and Yugi winced. "Where is Taia?"

Yugi looked down at his hands and realised that the leash was gone and Taia with it.

"Oh, dammit! I was so lost in my thoughts about…", Yugi said but his cheeks became warm when he noticed that Shada and Seto were still right beside them. "Never mind! I'll go look for her!"

Yugi wormed his way through the nobles, asking if they had seen Taia. They pointed him towards a pond behind a hedge. Yugi only hoped that she hadn't jumped right into it…

He kept whistling, calling her and patting his thigh. The sounds of the crowd were becoming quieter the further down he went the palm-lined alley. Just when he was about to mumble a few curses Taia appeared from behind a statue of a lion. She ran towards him and Yugi knelt down to pick up the leash. Thank the Gods she was dry.

"Why must you such a whirlwind?", Yugi said and tickled her between her ears. "Oh well, it was my fault. When the other me is wearing that Pharaoh get-up I become all…"

Yugi bit his lip and gave a sigh.

"You become all what, my lord?", a voice behind said. Yugi jumped up, whirled and saw Lord Serach. He had his arms behind his back and gave Yugi his slimy smile. Taia growled at him and Yugi yanked the leash. She didn't stop.

"Y-You scared me", Yugi said.

"I didn't meant to. Forgive me, my lord", he said and bowed slightly. "I was just taking a stroll when I saw you. First I thought I had come upon a nymph, seductive magical beings the Greeks believe in. You look beautiful today, even more than usual."

He examined Yugi's body. Again, Yugi knew that Lord Serach was picturing him without clothes. He shuddered.

"Why are you taking a stroll? We're about to leave", Yugi said and hugged himself.

"Oh, I'm staying here, my lord. You were impressive when you supported the festivities being held in Karnak. But I'm afraid I still consider it a rather foolish decision with the situation there in mind", Lord Serach said and Yugi twisted his mouth. "I hope I'm wrong of course. Nevertheless, take care of yourself. An enchanting being like you should always be well-guarded."

His gaze wandered over Yugi, causing him to feel sick. Yugi turned around and pulled the growling Taia with him to walk back to the others.

* * *

Atem's litter had only an awning and his seat resembled his throne. He was holding the crook and flail before his chest while two kneeling women at his sides fanned him. Eight men carried the litter and it was both preceded and followed by guards, musicians, dancers and heralds who proclaimed that the Pharaoh was approaching and that he had been born 19 years ago today. Commoners had lined up right outside the palace already to get a glimpse of their king, cheer and applaud. Many flower shops had been paid to hand out small bags of petals to throw as Atem passed. The crowd became larger, the voices louder and the rain of petals thicker the closer they came to the centre of Karnak.

Yugi was sitting in a litter behind Atem's, together with Mahad and Seto. Behind the other advisors the remaining nobles' litters were trailing. He had tied Taia to the front of their vehicle and watched her bark happily and trying to catch the petals with her mouth. Yugi was glad that at least she was enjoying the spotlight.

Even though the attention of the commoners was nothing but positive, the constant exposure made Yugi fidget his three bangles. Not to mention that their calls and cries of delight were so loud he felt the need to cover his ears. How did Atem manage this as the central figure of the event?

The blue of the Nile and a big ship came into sight. It had a large mast and over two dozen rows on each side. Only a few boats had docked at the harbour, making the ship seem even bigger. A stage had been built before it and a group of dancers entertained the audience around it. About fifteen priests in white clothes seemed to be waiting in the background.

Once they were close enough the litter stopped. Yugi got off it and untied Taia. She jumped at him and Yugi managed to calm her by giving her her toy. With her in tow he lined up next to the other advisors and gulped as he looked at the gathering before him. They were standing so close to each other that Yugi knew he would have turned around and left had he been among them. Many parents had their children sitting on their shoulders and some were even standing on the roof tops for a better view. Yugi searched the crowd for any silvery white shocks of hair that were the heathens' primary identification mark. He found none and felt a blow of disappointment in his stomach.

The commoners started to squeal as Atem entered the stage, his long cape sliding over the carpeted boards. During the ceremony Atem held a speech, poured a cup of Nile water over the figurehead in the shape of a crocodile and blessed the ship with a prayer as the priests burned incense. As it slowly set off he then announced that the festivities at the market would follow next. The people cheered again and most of them began to move towards the next place of the celebration. As they left the stage Atem turned to Yugi and Taia and put his arm around him.

"Are you okay? You look stressed", he said.

"I'm fine. Just not a fan of so many people at once", Yugi said and forced a smile.

"I understand. Come, we have time for a short break", Atem said and guided him and Taia over the wooden gangway. It was empty thanks to the line of soldiers around it. At the edge they stopped. Taia lay down and chewed on her piece of rope.

"I didn't see any heathens", Yugi said as he looked at the glittering river before him.

"Me neither. But I think they will come to the market. Some guards will also hand out bread and fruit near their neighbourhoods", Atem said, his thumb rubbing Yugi's shoulder.

"That sounds good", Yugi said, hoping that the men would not provoke the heathens and the other way around. "Will they also – hey!"

Taia had dropped her toy and pulled on the leash, having spotted a seagull on the river. Yugi tried to hold her back but Taia was stronger. Even with Atem wrapping his arms around Yugi's waist they lost and Yugi had to let go before Taia leaped forward. The seagull flew away the moment Taia plunged into the water like a rock.

Both sighed and Atem had to whistle several times and use his strictest voice to make her come back. Once on land she shook herself and splashed them with water. An elderly servant came to ask them to return and gasped when she saw the dark stains on Atem's clothes. Atem assured her that it was only water and that it would dry quickly, yet she had to sit down on a barrel because of the shock.

* * *

Yugi fanned himself in the litter as they made their way to the market place. It smelled of grilled meat, freshly baked bread, rich fruit and more. Everyone was smiling and some begged the cooks and bakers to have a sample to which they shook their heads. Musicians, dancers and acrobats were preforming their acts, surrounded by their viewers and listeners. Another stage had been set up in the middle of the plaza, which he and the other advisors entered in the same procedure as before. Again, the cheering was the loudest when Atem stepped onto the stage and the entertainers interrupted their shows.

He addressed the audience and talked about Egypt's fertility and the Gods' blessings. A servant came up to him with a golden tray, knelt down and held it out to Atem. He took a piece of bread and a goblet of wine from it, took a bite and a gulp and declared the feast for opened. The people threw more flower petals but then most turned quickly to the different food stands. A few guards on crates threw pears, oranges and peaches at the raised hands around them. A few groups remained close to the Pharaoh, praised him, even cried and shook when he only waved at them. Yugi scanned the crowd the whole time but all of the heads had brown to black hair. No white.

A servant changed Atem's long, blue cape against one that barely reached the ground. He and Yugi linked their arms and wanted to stroll over the market with Taia, protected by a line of guards. But too many nobles and high-ranking merchants wanted to talk to them, encircling them and rendering them unable to go anywhere. A few cooks and bakers from town were allowed to present samples of their food to the Pharaoh and his advisors. Yugi liked most of it and wished that he could get more than a snack. His hearty breakfast had been several hours ago and they had skipped lunch.

Atem managed to tactfully end a conversation with a woman who's laugh sounded like a dying ibis and pulled Yugi into a corner.

"Pretty exhausting, huh?", Atem said and kneaded his own shoulder.

"Tell me about it. I wish I had her energy", Yugi said and dangled Taia's toy above her so that she had to stand on her hind legs to catch it. Atem placed a hand on Yugi's waist and kissed his cheek.

"Once all this is done we'll have to attend the evening banquet at the palace but…if we leave early enough it's technically still my birthday when we go to bed…", Atem whispered.

"You mean if we get out of there early enough", Yugi said and chuckled. He let Taia have her piece of rope and she gnawed it.

"Oh yes, yes. Either way…if it'll still be my birthday…can I ask you for another present…?", he said, focussed Yugi's lips and brushed them with his thumb. Yugi looked to the side, heat stealing into his face. Yet, he smiled. So Atem had liked it _this_ much…?

"Of course you can", Yugi said, playing with Taia's leash. "But it's not like it has to be a birthday-only thing…"

Atem hugged him and nibbled Yugi's neck. If only all these people were gone, if only they were back in the palace, Yugi would slowly undress the Pharaoh now…except for his headdress of course… Yugi flinched when Karim appeared beside them.

"My Pharaoh, my lord", Karim said as if he hadn't interrupted a private moment between the two. "I received word from the other parts of the town. The heathens rejected the offered food. They insulted and threatened the soldiers so they retreated."

A cold shiver went through Yugi.

"I see. Thank you for your report", Atem said. Karim nodded and withdrew. Atem turned to Yugi. "Partner…"

"Why?", Yugi said. "It was a gesture of peace. I thought for once they'd get together and forget about everything…"

Atem paused while Yugi watched Taia pull on a string of the piece of rope under her paw.

"Don't think about it now. I'm sure it was a good first step", he said but to Yugi it was just a poor attempt to cheer him up. He freed himself from the embrace.

"I need a moment", Yugi said and walked away with Taia in tow. He passed a few guards who informed him that he was leaving the secured area. Yugi didn't care. He went into a niche and sat down on a crate. He still heard the crowd and the music from afar. Taia dropped her toy and placed her head on his thigh. She looked up at him with her brown eyes as if she wanted to ask him what was wrong. Yugi picked up her piece of rope and stuffed it into his pocket.

"I guess I'm pretty naïve, huh?", he said and tickled her behind her black ears. "I really thought it only needed a little good will and everything would be sunshine and rainbows. I'm so dumb…"

He sighed and let his hands run through Taia's short, light brown fur. He thought about all the reasons why he would never be a politician until…

A scream.

Yugi and Taia started. The music stopped. More cries followed. They came from the market. What was happening?!

"Other me…!", Yugi said, his heart thudding against his chest. He jumped up. They had to return to Atem! What if he had been attacked?! Yugi ran and Taia kept up with him effortlessly.

But before he could reach the plaza a wave of commoners came bursting their way, shrieking. Yugi tried to fight back with all his strength but too many bumped into him, pushing him back the way he came. He fell to the ground and lost the leash.

"Taia!", he called and reached out a hand but his voice was drowned out by the screams of everyone around him. He lost sight of her behind everyone hurrying around. Her panicked barking was barely audible. Yugi's breath was short in panic. People trampled on his back, arms and legs every time he tried to stand up. They'd crush him to death!

His eyes darted to the left. He was on eye level with a hole in a brick wall not far from him. He crawled towards it, receiving more blows on every part of his body. Every inch he moved forward was pain because of all the shoes and feet kicking and squashing him and because his lungs felt as if they were on fire. He squeezed himself through the hole, for once happy about his slim physique.

Once on the other side he held his left hand, which was hurting more than the other parts of him. He was trembling and panting. But just as he told himself he was safe someone seized his right wrist and pulled him upright. He looked at the crooked grin of a man with ivory hair. Yugi's heart was racing so intensely he thought it'd explode.

"Look, it's the Pharaoh's lover! Look at his skin!", he said and another, more muscular man with the same hair appeared behind him.

"Damn, you're right! We'll be rich!", he said and pulled out a knife.

"LET GO OFF ME!", Yugi yelled but knew that no one would hear him with the mass panic on the other side of the wall. The men laughed and grabbed each one of Yugi's arms, forcing him to come with them. It couldn't happen; he had to find Atem and Taia! But the men held him tight, no matter how hard he wriggled and how loud he called for help.

A hooded figure jumped into the alley from the roofs above. The boy was maybe ten and had bright green eyes.

"Out of the way!", the men with the knife said but before he had finished the boy produced a slingshot and pebble and shot the man right in his eye. He let go off Yugi and stumbled backwards, cursing.

"You little…!", the muscular man said and pulled out a hatchet. He drew back but before he could hit the boy Yugi tucked up his leg and stomped on the heathen's bare foot with the edge of his sandal. The man released Yugi's arm, gritting his teeth. He turned to Yugi with the hatchet but before he could attack him the boy shot another pebble, again right into the man's eye.

"My lord, this way!", the boy said and gestured him to follow. Together they hurried through the backstreets, the men shouting behind them. The boy chose a complicated path with many twists and turns and numerous obstacles they had to jump over. At last they ran down a set of stairs into the sewers. The water before them stank of urine and excrements but Yugi didn't care. He could finally breathe again and the pain in his chest subsided.

"What…happened?", he huffed, bending over with his undamaged hand on his thigh. The other was burning with pain and the skin around his wrist was already turning crimson. The boy leaned against a wall, gasping for air. It took him a moment to answer.

"At the market place? Dunno. Not really. Only that they burst into the feast. Watched it all from a roof and then tried to get out of there as quickly as I could", he said.

"_They_? You mean the heathens?", Yugi said. The boy grimaced, pulled down his hood and revealed his chalk coloured hair.

"That's what you call us, yeah", he said, looking to the floor. Yugi's eyes widened.

"I didn't meant to…do you know if anything happened to the other – the Pharaoh?", Yugi said.

"Doubt it, my lord. He has more guards than I can count", the boy said and Yugi gulped. Hopefully he was right.

"I'm sorry if I offended you. You saved me. Thank you", he said and, having caught his breath, stood up straight. The boy gave him a shy glance. "I'm Yugi. What's your name?"

"Kham", he said and scratched his cheek. "How did you end up with those scumbags anyway?"

Yugi's healthy hand run through his hair.

"I heard a scream and wanted to run back to the market and then I lost-", he said and then felt as if he was falling out of the sky. He placed a palm on Kham's shoulder. "Taia! Kham, we need to find her!"

Kham furrowed his brows.

"Who's that?"

"A dog! Please, you must help me!", Yugi said. The thought of what might have happened after she had disappeared in the mass made his intestines curl up. "She's light brown with a black snout and ears!"

"One of those fine breeds? I doubt-"

"No, she's a mongrel! Please, we have to find her!", Yugi said, his grip on Kham tightening. Kham's eyes widened, either impressed or confused by how much Yugi worried about Taia.

"Okay, let's try. If she doesn't look like a noble race my people probably didn't care for her", Kham said and Yugi bit his lip at the word 'probably'.

They left the sewers and, checking every corner for their pursuers from earlier, made their way through the side streets. The panicked noises from before had died away and the crowds seemed to have dispersed. Only a few rats crossed their path and hid in holes when they came too close. The neighbourhood reeked of faeces and the walls, doors and shutters had cracks and stains. He saw no one but still, Yugi tightened his cape and pulled his hood over his head to hide his fine clothes and jewellery, including the headpiece.

Kham guided him to a rotten door and knocked.

"Ara! Hey, you there?", he called. Steps from within came closer and an old woman with a wrinkled face, a long, white braid and a stick stepped outside.

"What is it, Kham – oh!", she said and bowed to Yugi as far as her hunched back let her. "My lord, how…why-"

"Some fuss went down at the market and the lord, well, we ended up together. He needs to find his dog. Can you help him?", Kham said.

"Ah, of course I can. Just come with me", the woman said. She walked with an unsteady gait but she knew her way well. She brought them to different locations, to small caves, isolated corners and run-down buildings. They met skinny, filthy dogs everywhere. They barked but Ara only had to use a gesture to silence them.

"I leave some food for them at all these places whenever I can. Not that it's ever enough to feed them. But they're still grateful", Ara said with a tired, yet proud smile. Yugi would have been impressed but he could only think about two things: Taia and his hand. The latter was now swollen and throbbing with pain. Yugi held it against his torso and protecting it with his other arm. Had Taia suffered a similar injury? What if she couldn't walk? Ara knew the neighbourhood well enough for them to find her, right?

"Still not her?", Kham asked after they had checked another niche. Yugi shook his head. He knew he'd never be able to look in the mirror again if he had lost her for good. And how was he supposed to tell Atem? He had adopted her as a puppy on Cyprus. It would hit him even harder if…

"Ah, it figures. Your dog isn't starving so she wouldn't be as desperate for food as the other ones", Ara said and sighed.

"But she has to be somewhere! Please, we can't-"

"Who ever said anything about giving up?", Ara said and winked. "Do you have anything with her scent?"

"I…yes!", Yugi said and pulled out of his pocket the short piece of rope that Taia had gnawed on half of the day. Ara took it and they followed her to yet another small house. Inside at least three babies were crying. Ara knocked three times and a moment later a skinny teenage girl with short, silvery hair pulled the door slightly open.

"Grandmother? What is it?", she said.

"Esi, see if you can find a dog who reacts to this", Ara said and handed her the toy. "We already checked all the feeding spots. She's probably frightened, so be careful."

Yugi described Taia once more and Esi dashed off. Yugi, Kham and Ara returned to the old woman's house. It was dark and damp and so small the room was already cramped with only the three of them. Ara offered Yugi the only chair, which looked so old Yugi was scared of breaking it only by looking at it. He carefully sat down and felt the pain of several bruises on his legs, back and torso. Ara slowly took seat on her small plank bed and Kham sank to the floor.

"My lord, it's shameful to even show you this. But at least it has a roof. Now, don't worry. Esi will find your girl", she said and pointed at Yugi's wound. "You're hurt, aren't you? Will you allow me to take a look at it?"

Yugi stretched out his hand and Ara's wrinkled, weather-beaten palms were gentle when she took it. She applied only a little pressure but Yugi still flinched and hissed.

"Holy…", he said and felt tears of pain gathering in the corners of his eyes.

"Ah, yes. Broken, just like I thought. Kham, you know the procedure", she said. Kham was already crawling under the bed. One moment later he reappeared with a small box and brushed some dirt off it. Ara removed Yugi's three bangles and his rings, careful not to touch his scarlet skin.

"Kham, do you know what happened at the market? You went to watch the ceremonies, didn't you?", she said and placed Yugi's jewellery on the small table beside them.

"Yeah but I can't say for sure. Someone attacked the Egyptians. I think it wasn't too bad but then everyone panicked. I bet it were Heq and his dumbass friends! And the king will even be proud of them! And the Egyptians will blame it on _all_ of us again", Kham said and removed the lid of the box. He took out a grey rag, immersed it in a bowl of water in a rickety shelf and handed it to Ara. She rubbed her temple, then took it and wrapped it around Yugi's burning wrist. The cool water felt like a healing balm.

"Those fools. Why would they do that after the Pharaoh offered us food as well? Heti is able to feed her children for the first time in months. Don't they understand that it was a chance for peace? But now…", she said and Yugi's eyes widened.

"You mean, you accepted it? I thought the hea…I thought they all had refused it and antagonized the guards", Yugi said.

"Most did but not all, my lord!", Kham said and took a few sticks out of the case to give them to Ara. "I mean, I can even understand why the Egyptians hate us. Most of…_us_ are as brutal as they say. But still, me and my family took the food and gladly! We thought the Pharaoh would completely leave us out and that the guards would laugh at us if we only tried to get something. But they came to our neighbourhood! Not out of pity! The Pharaoh cares about us too!"

"Of course he does. And so do I", Yugi said. Only now he saw that Ara had splinted his hand and wrist and wrapped another, dry cloth around it. Yugi was about to thank her but the door opened and he shot up. "Taia!"

She and Yugi rushed towards each other. Yugi dropped to his knees and wrapped his arms around her. She was wildly licking his face but Yugi didn't care. He checked her and discovered a few red scratches on her back.

"A few assholes were stealing her gold collar. I couldn't stop them but they handed her over", Esi said, standing at the entrance.

"Oh, I don't care about the collar. Thank you so much!", Yugi said before Taia attacked him with her tongue again. His chest was bubbling with happiness and relief.

"No problem. She's a smart one. Knew I'd take her back to you", Esi said and gave him Taia's rope back. Yugi cupped Taia's face and smothered her with kisses.

"I was so worried about you", he said and sighed. He turned to Kham, Ara and Esi. "I can't thank you enough, all of you."

As he stood up his eyes fell on his bangles and rings on the small table. An idea occurred to him and he grabbed his jewellery with his healthy hand and distributed it between the three.

"My lord, you can't…"

"This is too much!"

"We only…"

But Yugi didn't accept their rejection. He only didn't give them his necklace, earrings and anklets because his wound wouldn't permit him to take them off on his own and they refused to help him with it.

"Please, buy yourself something to eat. If everyone really blames you too for what happened at the market you'll have an even harder time soon", he said.

"It's all right, my lord. We're used to hard times," Ara said with a sad smile.

* * *

Kham brought Yugi back to the market place. The closer they got the more excited Taia became. Without her leash Yugi could only command her to stay with him. But right before their destination she started running and Yugi and Kham had no other choice than to do the same.

She hurried around a corner, barking and by the time he and Kham reached the plaza Yugi's lips curved into a grin. Atem, surrounded by several guards on the otherwise mostly empty market, was kneeling and hugging Taia. When he saw Yugi he jumped up, dashed towards him and clasped him into his arms so tightly it hurt.

"Thank the Gods, you're all right, partner! I was so scared! What happened? Are you hurt?", he said and gasped when he saw Yugi's splinted hand.

"I'm fine", Yugi said. "I ran right into the-"

"Ouch!", Kham said right behind him and Yugi turned around. A guard was forcing Kham's arms on his back. "Let me go! The lord and I-"

"What did you do to him, heathen?!", Atem snapped and stamped towards him. Kham was staring up at the Pharaoh, gaping. "What did you do to him?! Talk!"

Atem slapped him and Yugi winced. He hurried between them, his arms spread.

"Other me, stop! He saved me and helped me find Taia!", Yugi said. Atem examined Kham with gritted teeth.

"Fine. Then go before I have you whipped!", Atem said and gestured the soldier to let Kham go. Atem put his arm around Yugi wanted to pull him away but Yugi turned to Kham who was about to run off.

"Wait!", he said and Kham stopped. "I'm sorry. He had no right to hurt you. He just…he can be really protective of me."

Kham rubbed his red cheek but smirked.

"It's fine, my lord. I've been through worse. And how many can say they got slapped by the Pharaoh?", he said and, before he rushed off, revealed a gap between his front teeth that looked just like Tali's.

* * *

Atem told Yugi that a group of heathens had attacked with knives and hatchets, then robbed at least ten food stands. A few people had suffered slight injuries and the worst part had been the panic that had broken out. To defy the heathens a part of the commoners resumed celebrating. The other part went home, shaken and scared.

Atem was holding Yugi for the entire trip back to the palace. Yugi leaned his face against Atem's shoulder as he checked Yugi's arms and legs for all his bruises and scratches. He said no word.

Why on earth would the heathens steal what they had been offered peacefully earlier? Maybe Yugi would have laughed if the consequences hadn't been so dire. Back at the council meeting the nobles had predicted that this would happen and everyone, even Atem, had shared the opinion, if begrudgingly. But Yugi had stood up for the opposite and what had happened was his fault. Yugi wanted to hide forever but at the same time he felt another urge. The urge to punch something with his healthy, clenched fist.

Back at the palace, in the east wing, the servants gasped and covered their mouths when they saw that Yugi had been injured. Tali even started to cry and ran first when Atem commanded them to call a doctor and to take care of Taia. He pulled Yugi into his drawing room, wrapped his arms around him and gulped.

"You don't know how scared I was…", Atem whispered and wanted to caress Yugi's cheek. But when he saw Atem's ringed hand Yugi ended the hug.

"How could you slap Kham?!", he said. "He did nothing wrong! He helped me even! And you just hit him!"

Atem paused, blinking.

"I…I was worried you had been…it was just a slap!", he said.

"Just a slap?!", Yugi said, his body trembling. "I've been beaten up often enough in my life so believe me when I say that there is no such thing as _just a slap_!"

He turned around and clutched the back of a red sofa, breathing heavily.

"You're right. It was wrong of me and I'm sorry. I was just so terrified. I had no idea where you were or if they had…", Atem said and stepped behind Yugi. He placed a palm on Yugi's shoulder but Yugi moved away. "Are you _that_ angry with me? I said that I'm-"

"I'm angry with myself!", Yugi said and slumped into an orange arm chair. He buried his face in his healthy hand, his elbow on his thigh. "They all said this would happen but no, Mr. Naïve had to believe in that stupid fairytale idea and convince everyone of it! And now people are injured because of my stupidity!"

"You're neither naïve nor-"

"Look what a crappy advisor I am! At that rate I will help you start a war instead of bringing back peace! It was a mistake, it was all…", Yugi said but his voice cracked. He felt a lump in his throat and needed all his strength to swallow it. Atem sat down on the rest and put his arm around Yugi. "I spoke up only once in the council meetings, only once…"

"_I_ made that decision", Atem said. Yugi tore his hair.

"You wouldn't have without me", he whispered.

"You didn't brainwash anyone. You made good points that everyone agreed on. You know how much everyone was looking forward to it. You saw all the happy faces in Karnak. And you couldn't know that the heathens would ruin it", Atem said.

"Not all", Yugi said and raised his head to look at Atem and his gentle, yet sad eyes. "They helped me, you know. They were even honoured to assist a…_noble_. They accepted the food too. They're not all that violent."

Atem sighed, rubbing Yugi's shoulder with one thumb.

"You're right", he said.

"They're just poor. They came to Karnak for a better life. Why do we blame them for that?", Yugi said.

"We don't. But we blame them for the crimes they commit every day against the commoners. Theft, assault, abuse, harassment, vandalism, rape, murder…you know the lists. And the numbers. The chances of you ending up with respectable heathens were beyond low", Atem said and Yugi bit his lip, wanting to argue against that but he couldn't. Kham had admitted himself that they were a small, small minority.

"But we can't throw _them_ out of Karnak, can we? They did nothing wrong!", Yugi said.

"For now we have to. Even if a few of them agree to conform to our laws and bureaucracy, even if we come up with a process to select the ones who haven't committed any crimes… I guarantee you there will be spies among them. This whole…invasion is based on espionage at the city walls. We have to end it by pulling out the roots and we can only do so if we remove all of them from Karnak", Atem said.

"There has to be another way! A more peaceful one…!", Yugi said.

"Yes and that way will also be riskier, slower, less efficient and will result in a higher chance of starting the problem all over again in the future", Atem said.

"But…!", Yugi said and stretched out his injured hand. Atem took it without hurting him and looked at it, his brows furrowed in concern.

"Partner, I understand that you're worried about the decent ones, however few they may be. But think about the commoners as well. You know what they've been suffering every day for months. They deserve to feel safe again in their homes, the streets, their town", he said. "Once the whole problem is solved we can arrange a controlled way for heathens to get into Karnak, one that makes sure that the ones who get in are not criminal. But for now the top priority is returning safety to Karnak. And that means finding out how they get past the controls, taking care of that problem, throwing the heathens out and repair the damage they have done. And they've done a lot of that. And it's getting more every day unless we stop it."

Yugi opened his mouth to speak. But he couldn't counter without disregarding the facts. Nine out of ten heathens were criminal and violent and the commoners had to endure it. Yugi wanted nothing more than heathens and Egyptians to live together in harmony. But the heathens had rejected the offer of peace he had wanted to give them. Yugi was still willing to give them more chances for the sake of people like Kham, Ara and Esi. But he knew that he wouldn't be the one who had to face the consequences should those attempts backfire – again. His good will was of no use.

"I…I guess you're right. Though I wish you weren't", Yugi said and leaned against Atem's chest.

"Me too", Atem said and kissed Yugi's hair.


	22. Steps

_Thank you for your support! Goodness, I don't want to write long prefaces but this time I just have some things to say. First, know that if my story should be taken down you will find it on AO3. My pen name is the same there as here. Second, I usually reply to all reviews but I can't do so with anonymus reviews. I still appreciate them just the same and they make me smile just as much, even if I can't thank you in person for them!  
_

_Third, and I'm sorry if this is a bit of a downer, I really want to clarify something that is making me uncomfortable, especially with what's happening in the world right now. **The heathens in this story are NOT supposed to represent any group of people in real life.** None of you has ever reproached me of this and I hope it's because you have never thought about it. I made the whole issue up in the very beginning of this story (which is almost two years ago now, whaaaat) and I didn't give it much thought. I was just like "Okay, I can't just rely on the romance, I need something else to make it more interesting" and thus I created the heathens. Racism is a growing issue in many places right now and back then I wasn't as aware of it as I am now. I know that for most of the story I portray the heathens as the evil invaders who are treating the Egyptians awfully. I tried to make it less one-dimensional with the last chapter and the nice heathens Yugi met but all in all I am very unsatisfied with how I handled the issue. This may just be a semi-popular yugioh fanfiction but I think that it's always important to send the right message, whatever you medium or range be. I feel like I haven't done this and I'm sorry. This is a big mistake of me as a writer. I'm really uncomfortable now whenever I write about the heathens being "thrown out" because I know this is what certain groups of people are being loud about these days. Again, I apologise for handling such a serious issue so poorly. I will most likely extend the big finale (yes, it's about to come) in order to remedy at least a part of it but I know it doesn't change my previous errors. **Everyone should be treated equally, regardless of your gender, skin colour, religion, sexuality, nationality and so on.** I hope I haven't given you the impression that I think differently because I'm really terrified that I did. Please believe me when I say that this was never my intention._

_Fourth, to be less heavy, this chapter was a bitch to write and it turned out way too long. I thought about splitting it yet again but in face of everything that's going on in the world right now I thought that maybe this could cheer some of you up. So wrap yourself up on a warm blanket, make yourself some hot chocolate, grab some cookies and have some distraction. You are loved and you matter and you deserve love, peace, safety, respect and happiness, whoever you are. Don't forget that._

* * *

"Here, another pillow, my lord!"

"Tali, that's nice but- ouch!"

"Amerys, get off his lap! I'm sorry, partner!"

"You can-"

"Lean back, my lord!"

"Taia, lay down! You'll only hurt him!"

"Enough!", Yugi said, sitting on an armchair with several pillows, his feet on a stool. Tali and Atem stood to his right and left. Tali was holding a blue cushion; Atem had Amerys under one arm while holding Taia back by her collar. "Tali, if you give me another pillow there'll be a shortage in the rest of the palace. Other me, you can put Amerys on the table right there. Taia, you can come here."

He petted his thigh and Taia came closer and laid her head there. Atem placed Amerys on the small table to Yugi's left. He pressed his forehead against Yugi's face, one paw on his shoulder. Tali clenched the cushion in her arms.

"But if you need anything you'll call me, won't you, my lord?", she said.

"I will. But I'm fine. You can go now", Yugi said and Tali made sure that the door was ajar when she left. "And you're trying to baby me as well, other me."

"I know. But can you blame me?", Atem said, cupped Yugi's splinted hand in his and furrowed his brows at Yugi's arm. It was spotted in red, blue, brown and yellow. He had just as many bruises on the rest of his body, making him look and feel like a fruit that had been squeezed too hard. "It would be better if you took a break from your duties as my advisor, don't you think?"

Taia licked his healthy hand, giving Yugi a reason to look at her instead of Atem.

"Yeah, I better let all this heal before I try sitting in a normal chair half of the day again", Yugi said. While it was true that nearly every move he made hurt some part of him there was another reason. After having spoken up for Atem's birthday celebrations being held in Karnak and the resulting chaos Yugi was scared to face the nobles' reaction. Would they taunt him, laugh or imply that it had been all his fault? Yugi was scared of finding out.

"What's on your mind?", Atem asked and brushed Yugi's blond bangs out of his face. Yugi played with Taia's black ear.

"Say, did you find out if Lord Serach had anything to do with the whole thing…?", he said instead. Atem pouted slightly, knowing that Yugi was avoiding the real answer.

"There is no connection to him whatsoever. Not one person we questioned gave only a slight hint of him being involved, or any other noble for that matter", he said, nevertheless.

"Do you think I'm being paranoid?", Yugi said and watched Amerys lick his paw.

"No…I expect something from him as well", Atem said. "Anything else you want to talk about?"

"Not now", Yugi said and shifted in his arm chair. Atem bent forward and gave Yugi a kiss.

"Fair enough. You two take good care of each other", he said and petted Taia. "You know Tali will listen all day for your call. And if you should need me after all…"

"Then you will abandon all of Egypt and come running to me at the speed of light. I know", Yugi said and placed a finger on Atem's lips. "Now, take the royal cat and go to work."

Atem clicked his tongue twice to make Amerys follow him out of the room. Yugi leaned back his head and sighed.

"So it's only us now", Yugi said to Taia. Except for a few scratches Taia was healthy. She had recovered from the experiences in Karnak quicker than Yugi. "I wonder how Kham, Ara and Esi are now."

He gulped. The incident had made the situation in town even worse. According to the reports Egyptians avoided going out alone because the heathens were lurking in corners and alleys for easy prey to rob, beat up, torture, sometimes even rape and murder. Yugi's mind travelled back to the question of why so many heathens were dangerous and why the few decent ones had to suffer from their cruelty. It made Yugi's stomach cramp up and he looked to the slightly open door. Maybe he should call Tali after all, if only those thoughts didn't gnaw on him all day without his duties as Atem's advisor.

* * *

Practising his hieroglyphs, letting Taia perform all the tricks she knew, trying to teach Tali how to play games – even though Yugi's time was full of these pleasant, relaxing things it didn't help. He couldn't stop thinking about the heathens, brooded over an alternate solution but it was no use. In the evening, his stomach was still painfully tense.

"Are you okay?", Atem said and hugged Yugi from behind after he had slipped on his night skirt. They were standing in front of a mirror and Yugi looked at Atem's reflection. "You were so quiet at dinner and you hardly ate."

"I'm not okay", Yugi said and sighed. "But I don't want to talk about it."

Atem planted a kiss on Yugi's neck before he let go off him, took a pot from the vanity and removed the lid. He scooped up some of the balm inside and Yugi stretched out his arm so he could apply it.

Atem's hands rubbed the ointment into his limbs, shoulders, back and chest. The scent of marigolds was gentle, just like Atem's palms. Yugi felt a tingle when Atem's hand ran over his inner thigh. He hadn't been able to concentrate on something nice all day. But Atem's touch pushed all his worries away. It wouldn't solve the problem but if it could give him a break from it…

Yugi turned around and wrapped his arms around Atem's neck. He pressed his lips against Atem's and made him open his mouth just a moment later. Atem returned the embrace but as it tightened Yugi winced.

"I'm sorry!", Atem said and loosened the hug. "I didn't mean to…"

"I know", Yugi said and wanted to continue but Atem turned his head to the side.

"Partner…it's not that I don't want you. The Gods know I do. But…I don't want to hurt you…and right now…", he said and glanced at Yugi's bruised body. Yugi looked down. He appreciated Atem's consideration but he still wanted that break so badly. He guided Atem to the bed and sat down while Atem remained standing.

"We'll do it like this then", he said and pulled down Atem's skirt.

* * *

This was a position they mostly chose in the following week – or Yugi did. He couldn't convince Atem to play the active part but Yugi still wanted to be intimate with him so he could forget about Karnak's misery at least for a little while. Sometimes Yugi had a bad conscience, felt as if he was using Atem instead of making love to him. But Atem assured him that he didn't mind as long as Yugi enjoyed what he did. That was indeed the case.

Still, Yugi had little opportunity to have that kind of distraction. Atem was too tired most of the nights that were preceded by nothing but audiences and conferences. To Atem it felt as if all of Egypt was urging him with their requests and suggestions. Yugi however, spent his days recovering and worrying, so in the evening he had enough energy and motivation for sex. They were out of synch. Yugi's best chance were the mornings.

"Don't get up yet", Yugi said and sat down astride on Atem when he was trying to get up. A few rays of sunlight were falling into the room through the cracks of the shutters and the white curtains of the canopy bed. Other than that it was dark. "I'm so lonely without you all day."

"Oh partner…I want nothing more than to make you happy. But duty calls", Atem said and caressed Yugi's hips.

"Let it call", Yugi said and leaned forward. He nibbled on Atem's bottom lip until he opened his mouth and let out his tongue to play with Yugi's. Yugi gave a small, high-pitched sigh now and then, something he had found out to turn Atem on. He squeezed Atem's thighs with his own and he knew he was about to get his will. But then a knock on the door sounded and Yugi flinched. Damn it! He had forgotten to hang that white ribbon on the door handle…

"Good morning, my Pharaoh. It's time for you to get up", a male voice said from outside.

"I'm coming", Atem said.

"Not if you leave me now", Yugi whispered. Atem shifted his weight to the side so that he was lying on top of Yugi. He screwed up one eye because of the pain and Atem gave him an apologetic kiss.

"Sorry. I will take care of you once you're all healed up. You horny, little beast", he said and gnawed Yugi's neck. "If I didn't know you that well I'd be surprised by your dirtiness."

Yugi felt his cheeks glow as Atem pushed the curtains of the canopy bed to the side and stood up. He was stretching his shoulder as he left the room. A young man entered a moment later and opened the shutters. Yugi sheltered his eyes from the morning sun with a pillow.

"Good morning, my lord. Would you like to bathe before or after breakfast?", he said and picked up the basket with their clothes from yesterday.

"After. I'll get up in a moment", Yugi said and yawned. The young man closed the door behind him when he exited. Yugi only heard a few birds sing outside as he let his healthy hand run over the warm sheets, the spot where Atem had lain a moment ago. Now he was doing his daily exercises, to keep those arms, legs and stomach as muscular and firm as they were now… He pictured Atem doing sit-ups, those beautiful abs tensing up, his cinnamon-coloured chest sweaty from the push-ups, lifting and running before…

Yugi's palm wandered over his own torso, his nipples, down to his private parts. He pouted. He hadn't had to do this for months. But Atem had left him with no other choice after abandoning him like that.

His splinted hand caressed his chest and the pink buds that were tightening. His healthy one slid underneath his skirt and grabbed his tingling manhood. His breath became heavier as it hardened and he played with it, thinking about Atem touching, holding and massaging him. But as wonderful as it felt it wasn't his member that ached most with desire.

He spread his legs and let his fingers explore the region below his manhood and balls, the area around his entrance. His cheeks began to burn when he realised something strange. He had never explored his butt himself. It had always been Atem's digits inside him but never his own. Yugi bit his bottom lip. Time to change that!

He reached for the pot on the bedside table, removed the lid and dug into the slippery lube. His heart thudded against his chest and he held his breath when he let his middle finger slide into him. A moan escaped his throat as he pulled it back, then moved into the fleshy hole again. He was being slow and gentle, just like Atem always was. But he wondered what it'd be like if…

His back arched up and he gasped. His head wanted to take a break but he was already thrusting into his core once more. Holy…! Yugi did it again and again, with as much force as he desired, setting his own body on fire. He turned on his belly and stretched up his butt to have easier access. He added his index finger and groaned at how tight it felt now. He shoved them inside that hot entrance on his backside over and over, his splinted hand grabbing the sheets.

"Other me…! Other me…!", he whispered, wishing it were Atem's fingers that plunged into him, with so much force that it'd render him breathless and never stopping to give him a break. Or even better…! If only it were Atem's hard, pulsating member inside him…! Kneeling behind him, hands on Yugi's hips, holding him in place as he made love to Yugi with all the manly energy he had…! "Oh, that's so good, other me! Harder! Harder, oh please…!"

The fantasy filled him with so much lust that he reached the peak and came way too early. Still enjoying the bliss, Yugi tipped over and tried to catch his breath. If only Atem had been here…if only Yugi would have had the courage to ask him to take him then and there! But he knew he didn't. He wanted Atem to penetrate him but he knew he'd need to plan it and prepare himself for it. He couldn't just rush into this, even though his body surely wanted him to in moments like these…

He grinned, imagining how Atem would react when he told him about his experiment. But should he? Maybe Atem would be disappointed when he found out what Yugi had done without him. Yugi blushed and hid his face under the cover.

* * *

At breakfast Yugi looked down on his plate most of the time and talked only little. But before Atem could ask what was going on Mahad appeared at the door frame and informed him that the scheduled meeting had to begin already. He gave Yugi a kiss, took another piece of bread and munched it as he followed Mahad.

Later, Yugi had an appointment with his doctor. The young woman with black skin checked on all his bruises and scratches and confirmed that they were healing well. Then she examined Yugi's broken hand and splinted it anew. It was still sensitive but recovering at normal speed. Once she had left, Yugi sat down on his bed and pulled a white top over his head. Tali entered with a pair of sandals pressed against her flat chest.

"My lord, if I may ask…what did the doctor say?", she said. Yugi smiled at her sincere concern.

"That I'll be all healthy again in a few weeks. No need to worry", he said and Tali gave a relieved sigh. She knelt down before him, helped him into his sandals and tied them. While Tali seemed to be proud of being allowed to do something so crucial for him it reminded Yugi of his early childhood.

His gaze wandered over his bedside table and the vial, shell and toy boat on it. He took the latter and let his thumb run over the carving of 'Yugi and Atem'. It was a keepsake of the time he had gone out with Layla and her brothers. It had been a fun night, except for meeting two people who had been convinced they'd win Yugi's company for a night in a game. But he, Layla and her brothers had stood up to them. He had been so fascinated by the music, the street performers, the club, the food and of course the drinks. But even though he hadn't been to the town at night since then he knew that the mood wasn't that carefree and lively any more.

"Is it good like this, my lord?", Tali asked, kneading her hands. For how long had she been done?

"Yes, perfect", Yugi said, put the boat back on the bedside table and stood up.

"Where are you going, my lord?", she said as he approached the door.

"The library. I want to look something up", he said over his shoulder.

"My lord, I'll go to a scribe and I'll bring you-"

"Tali, it's fine. I'm not _that_ fragile", he said and walked away.

As he reached the corridor to the library he stopped. The last time he had been here Nuru and his friends had assaulted him. Yugi shook his head and avoided looking at the spot where they had pinned him against the wall. He still felt their touch on his chest and thigh and it gave him the urge to retch.

The hall greeted him with the calming scent of papyrus and ink. He made his way through the numerous shelves, into the history section. His index finger ran over the different labels and soon he found what he was looking for. He collected four scrolls under his left arm.

"How nice to meet you here", a voice crooned behind him and Yugi dropped his documents. He whirled and saw Lord Serach, a long scroll in his fat, hairy arms. How did he always manage to scare Yugi?!

"H-Hello", Yugi said and bent forward to pick up what had fallen to the floor. Only when Lord Serach gave a barely audible chuckle Yugi realised that he was giving him the perfect view on his butt. He shot up straight and the bruises on his lower back caused him pain. He rubbed the spot with his healthy hand and watched a grin spread on Lord Serach's face.

"The Pharaoh should be gentler with you, it seems", he said. Yugi wanted to fire back that this was none of his business. But both the shock and and anger rendered him unable to speak and he could only stare at Lord Serach. He took the tag on one of Yugi's scrolls between his thumb and index finger and pulled it, forcing Yugi to step closer to him. "Information on the heathens, huh?"

"Yes", Yugi said, snatched the tag out of Lord Serach's hand and walked past him. But then he stopped, brows furrowed. "Lord Serach…did you have anything to do with what happened on the Pharaoh's birthday?"

He laughed.

"How suspicious of you", Lord Serach said. Yugi turned around, his undamaged hand on his hip.

"Answer my question", he said.

"Even if I did, do you think I'd tell you just like that?", Lord Serach said and Yugi glared at him. But Lord Serach only gave an amused smile. "I did not. Why should I? I got absolutely nothing out of the fuss. I don't think anyone did, not even the heathens. Except more hate of course. Besides, I would never endanger you and your beauty, my lord."

"You said you expected it. Right before he left for Karnak", Yugi said, ignoring the last remark. Lord Serach's facial expression didn't waver.

"The incident was rather predictable in my opinion. But even if I had been involved I wouldn't have given such blatant hints. I should have pretended to fall for your pretty speech of peace and kindness like all the others. Everything else would have been rather foolish, don't you think?", Lord Serach said and Yugi felt a sting in his chest. He left the library without saying another word and rushed back into his chambers.

As much as he despised Lord Serach he had to admit he was right. He was too clever to outright predict what would happen, had he been involved. What he really wanted was that Yugi repaid that favour. He shuddered for he knew what Lord Serach had in mind for that.

* * *

Mostly Atem returned to the east wing only once it was already dark. He sat down next to Yugi on the couch and put his arm around him. Yugi placed the scroll in his hands on the low table before them. He nuzzled up to Atem and spread the blanket on his legs over Atem's as well.

"All cuddly again, huh?", Atem said and Yugi felt his cheeks glow.

"Can you blame me? I miss you", he said and hid his face in the curve of Atem's neck. While that was the truth Yugi also felt a little guilty. In the past days he had touched himself – always his butt – multiple times. In his thoughts he had always been with Atem but he still felt bad for having fun without his boyfriend. Apart from being addictive, exploring himself and how much force his body could take distracted him so well from what was going on in Karnak. This morning he had heard about several shops and bakeries being robbed and burned down, the owners injured and bereft of everything they owned. It wasn't the first time this had happened. "How was your day?"

"Exhausting, as usual. But on the bright side, Seto has taken over the investigations at the city walls. The reason there was no progress in the past months was probably because the person who was in charge before was part of whatever corruption is going on. Hopefully Seto will be more successful so we'll finally be able to stop the heathens from getting into Karnak. And then we can take care of throwing them out", Atem said and Yugi gulped. He knew that this was the only effective way to make the town a safe place again. But even if the ones who were treated unjustly by this were a small minority, they were people. "Still reading those scrolls, huh? You've been doing that for days now."

"I know", Yugi said and raised his head to look at Atem. "Did you know that the heathens actually belonged to Egypt for over seven centuries? They were a group of elite body guards travelling from place to place and offering their protection wherever it was needed. People loved them and they received gifts from commoners and nobles, even from the Pharaohs of the time. They were needed especially whenever there was war between Egypt and Arabia and boy, that happened often. They were taught to become the 'guardians of the weak' from childhood on. That's why they're so talented with weapons, even the kids. They solve their conflicts among each other through combat too. To us their behaviour comes off as aggressive and brutal but to them it's normal. Only after that war from 100 years ago, once the peace treaties with Arabia were signed, things changed. Their services became useless and your great-grandfather, I think, was the first one to deny them access to the palace. Everyone else started shutting them out as well and they've been surviving in the desert all on their own since then. Well, until now."

"Hmm", Atem said and rubbed Yugi's shoulder.

"Isn't that interesting?", he said.

"Yes. But it doesn't change the present", Atem said gently. Yugi looked down.

"I guess you're right", he whispered. He had started to research the heathens' history hoping to find another solution. But it had only become clearer to him that the heathens' and Egyptians' way of life couldn't coexist in peace. Yugi was tired of the spirals of thought that didn't get him anywhere. They only saddened and frustrated him.

He tightened his grip around Atem's warm body and pressed his mouth against his. Yugi cupped his face and lured Atem's tongue out. Yes, this would give his mind a break, entering that special world where only Yugi, Atem and their love existed…

"Partner…", Atem said between two kisses. "I'd love to, so much. But it was a long day. I only want to sleep."

Yugi's fingers danced down Atem's belly.

"Even if you'd only have to lie down and let me take care of you…?", Yugi said. Atem gave a sad sigh.

"I'm afraid even then. I'm sorry", he said. Yugi leaned against Atem's shoulder and pulled the blanket up to his chin.

"It's fine", he said but that was only half true.

* * *

A few more days like these passed. Yugi's wounds healed and moving around became less painful. One night, he stood in front of the tall mirror and changed into his night skirt. In the weak light of the oil lamps in the room he noticed that the big bruises on his stomach, shoulder and thighs now only had the size (and colour) of plums. As he turned and checked himself from every angle Atem closed the wooden shutters and the doors to the balcony. He was wearing nothing but his night skirt as well.

Atem opened the small pot on the vanity and began applying the ointment with the scent of marigolds to Yugi's right arm. The touch of Atem's palms on his skin was gentle and soothing.

"This looks so much better already", Atem said and moved on to Yugi's back.

"It feels much better too. I think soon I can return to my duties as your advisor", Yugi said. Still, he knew he'd take it slowly and make sure that the talk about what had happened on Atem's birthday had died down. Even if it made him feel like his old, scared, insecure self again. Atem always assured him that no one badmouthed him because of that but Yugi suspected that the nobles were just being too discreet to let Atem notice.

Atem interrupted Yugi's thoughts by placing a hand on his naked waist and guiding him to the bed. Yugi lay down on his stomach, the side of his face resting on his crossed arms. Atem knelt down next to Yugi and erased every tension from Yugi's body by massaging his back. Yugi closed his eyes, enjoying Atem kneading him while still being careful with his delicate spots. He lifted one eyelid to see how Atem pulled the curtains of the canopy bed shut. Only the light of the lamp on the beside table still shimmered through.

Atem's velvety lips caressed Yugi's neck.

"You know, partner…if it doesn't hurt you…and I'm not feeling as tired as usual…", he whispered, his breath tickling Yugi's skin. Yugi hid his forehead in his elbow pit. After weeks without him Yugi would have loved to pounce upon Atem at the first opportunity. But… "Uhm…if you don't want to…"

"Oh, but I do!", Yugi said. He turned around and they changed their position so that they were leaning against the headboard and Atem was nestling Yugi in his arms. They had stretched out their legs and Yugi nudged Atem's gold-brown foot with his ivory one. "But before I…I have a confession to make."

"Oh?", Atem said and tilted his head. Yugi's fingers entwined with Atem's and for a moment Yugi's eyes rested on that gesture of love and closeness.

"You see…since we didn't…couldn't make love to each other…I…well, after you got up to exercise I was alone in bed for some time…and during that time I…I touched myself. Always with you in mind of course", Yugi said, feelings his face grow hot. He glanced at Atem who's cheeks had turned pink as well.

"Oh. I…I didn't mean to neglect you like that", he mumbled.

"I'm not reproaching you for not wanting to hurt me", Yugi said and put his head on Atem's shoulder. He hesitated but looking at their hands gave him the courage to say the next sentences. "Not at all. The thing is…usually I always touched myself here." He loosened their hold and guided Atem to his groin. He felt a spark of arousal at the sensation. "But now I…I always touch myself here."

He placed Atem's hand on his butt and it gave him a slightly stronger flicker of rapture. Atem gulped.

"W-Wow", he said. Yugi thought the small smile on Atem's lips meant that he regretted not having been able to watch. He kissed Atem's hair near his ear.

"You know…it made me realise that…I love how you treat me in bed, other me. But can you be more…forceful…?", he whispered and squinted his eyes. Yugi sent a short prayer to the Gods not to let Atem laugh or push him away. But instead Atem's breath stopped for a moment and Yugi only dared to raise his head to make sure that he wasn't turning blue.

"O-Okay", he said. Yugi pressed his face against Atem's collar bones.

"Was that…weird?", he whispered.

"No, not at all! I just…can't handle…it's so _hot_", Atem said and Yugi's body became so warm he thought he had a sudden fever.

"Will you do it then…?", he whispered. As an answer Atem's hand slid underneath Yugi's skirt and cupped his butt cheek, first gently then so tightly Yugi inhaled sharply. The pink buds on his chest tightened and Atem leaned over to suck and flick them with his wet tongue.

Arms and legs wrapped around each other they rolled over the bed. Between kisses, shivers and gasps they rid each other of their skirts. Atem's cinnamon-coloured skin pressed against his own made Yugi's blood gather in his loins, causing his member to stiffen. The same happened with Atem and their shafts ran along each other's abdomens in a steady but intensifying pattern.

Atem made Yugi turn on his other side so that he was spooning Yugi from behind. He pinched one of the tips on Yugi's chest, with just the right balance between pressure and tenderness. It had to be just a taste of what Atem was about to give him! Yugi gave a muffled squeal and pressed his back against Atem's chest, feeling his member poke the lower part of his spine. Atem grabbed through the curtains for the pot of lube on the bedside table, pushed the lid away and covered his fingers in its contents. As Yugi saw them, coated in the transparent, gel-like substance he bit his lip and tucked up one leg to give Atem easier access to his entrance.

Atem tapped the opening a few times before his middle finger slowly dug into Yugi. He clenched the sheets as Atem carefully drew back and forth, stretching the muscle until it became wide enough for another digit.

"That good?", Atem purred as his index finger was pushing into the fleshy hole as well. Yugi bit back a moan, feeling dizzy as he concentrated on the two intruders inside him.

"Yes, but…harder, other me…!", he huffed. Did Atem think he'd have backed out by now? Oh, never! He knew what he wanted and was ready and willing to receive it. He placed a hand on Atem's and made him shove his fingers up his butt, sending a bolt of excitement through his body. "Yes, just like that…!"

Atem hissed at those words and his silken lips brushed Yugi's hair, ear and neck as he fulfilled Yugi's wish. Yugi moaned and urged Atem to go on. How titillating it was to add this nuance to their intimacy, that…rivalry. Yugi had to counter the force Atem was using on him and Yugi was more than eager to show Atem how much he could take. Oh yes, Atem should learn how hungry he really was for his dominance! But he wouldn't make it easy… Atem had to fight to make him subdue, had to finger him so hard that he'd helplessly writhe under the man who was invading him so roughly.

But that moment wasn't there yet. He was still provoking Atem to increase the speed and strength of his thrusts. Hot blood was coursing through Yugi's veins and his hand was rubbing his pulsating member back and forth. Only once Atem added his ring finger Yugi's resistance was starting to cave in. For a moment Atem was in control of him and he could only clasp the pillows around him and moan.

As Atem's digits twisted and turned in his core Yugi's hand reached behind him, searching for Atem's member. One moment later Yugi's palm wrapped around Atem's firm, throbbing manhood. He stroke him, focussed on its thickness, length and warmth… Wouldn't it be even more intense to have that part of Atem inside him? What a challenge it would be to withstand Atem's energy when he was using the manliest part of his body…! No doubt, he would lose in the end but his defeat would taste sweeter than any victory could. He wanted Atem to overpower him, conquer him, take the prize that was mounting Yugi, on his fours, bereft of his spirit of defiance and only craving to please the strong man ruling over his body…!

Yugi shook his head. No, he couldn't…not just like that! It had to be different; it had to be planned; it had to… To hell with these thoughts! His body burned with yearning! Wanted it! Needed it! And now! Needed Atem's…

"Other me…!", Yugi panted. "Go inside me…! Not with your fingers…! I…I want your cock, other me…!"

Yugi groaned at his own words and a wave of lust went through his loins, so extreme he thought he might come this instant. But then Atem's heavenly fondling stopped and he slid out of Yugi. Both his butt and chest felt suddenly empty. He let go off Atem's member and covered his face. He turned around and, without looking at Atem, pressed his face against his chest. Atem hugged his naked body, his hands rubbing his back, one of them spreading lube over Yugi's shoulder blade.

"What's…was that wrong…?", Yugi whispered, shame tingling his cheeks.

"N-No…just…you sure?", Atem breathed and covered Yugi's mouth with his. As their wet tongues explored each other Yugi trembled in Atem's arms. He took Atem's wrist and guided it back to his butt. Atem shoved his slippery fingers back into Yugi and Yugi pressed them as deeply inside him as possible. Yugi's heart pounded with desire and what Atem was giving him wasn't enough any more. He craved for more, for Atem's firm manhood to enter his inner. Why wait?

"Yes…! Take me…! Take me now…! Oh please…! I need you inside me…!", Yugi whispered, let his lips run over Atem's jaw, throat and chest until he found one of the chocolate brown, tight buds. His teeth gave it a bite, gentle but letting Atem know how thirsty he was for the next step. Atem gave a chocked sound and nibbled Yugi's neck and shoulder in return. His fingers left Yugi's butt yet again, grabbed his hips and made him go on all fours. Just being in the position made Yugi dizzy! Should he be good and give Atem the control? Or should he be bad and irk Atem with his disobedience? What if he did the latter? Would Atem spank him? Tie him up? Gag him? And what if Yugi even then remained rebellious? What else would Atem come up with just to make him, that thorn in the Pharaoh's eye, surrender?

Atem scooped up some lube from the pot on the bedside table and knelt down behind Yugi. Yugi grinned in anticipation and slightly waggled his butt, hoping to seduce Atem even quicker. Finally, it was there! The first time he'd let Atem inside him completely, the first time they'd be one in that way, the first time he'd prove that he loved and trusted Atem this much…! But something felt sour when this special night should be nothing but sweet. And tender. And romantic.

Atem placed his palms on Yugi's waist but before he could move closer, Yugi rose. He turned around, cupped Atem's face and kissed him. In his eyes Yugi saw the fear of rejection.

"I just…I want to look at you while…", Yugi whispered and Atem gave a relieved smile.

"Anything you want, partner", Atem said. He moved forward, making Yugi lie down on his back on the soft mattress. "Like this?"

Yugi looked around as he took the situation in. He was in the soft bed of a king, the Pharaoh, a God and more importantly: his boyfriend. The sheets and pillows and covers were of the finest, smoothest materials in all of Egypt. The vibrant reds, oranges, blues and teals were darkened by the night. The only light source was the oil lamp on the bedside table. The white, transparent curtains of the canopy bed were sheltering them from the outside world. Only the two of them existed.

On top of him lay the man he had been in love with longer than he had been aware of, the man he had let closer to him than anyone else, the man who was a part of him, who was his other self. His orchid eyes were sparkling with anticipation, his hot breath tickling Yugi's face. He remembered the words he had told Atem on the day he had confessed his attraction to him and they were still just as true as now that the moment was really here.

"Other me, I…I want to share my body with you again…!", he purred and pulled Atem closer to press their lips sensually together. He felt Atem's chest and belly heave against his and how his breathing intensified. Yugi knew Atem wanted to whisper the sweetest declaration of love into his ear but he had lost the ability to form elaborate sentences. Yugi didn't mind. His mouth brushing all over his face, neck, shoulders and chest with the gentility of butterfly wings gave him all the reassurance he needed.

Atem sat up and as he spread Yugi's legs a shiver of excitement went through him. Atem grabbed two cushions and stuffed them under Yugi's butt to lift it a bit. Atem moved closer and Yugi squeezed Atem's sides with his thighs. His eyes ran over Atem's gold brown-skin, his arms, slim yet muscular, his chest with those bronze tips, his face, the soft lips slightly open. His Atem, his other self. He wanted no one else to have him like this.

Atem's gaze was wandering over Yugi as well, his swollen member, pale torso, to his charmingly round face. Their eyes locked and they knew they wanted it.

"Ready?", Atem whispered and even though it was only one word it was the most intimate question he had ever asked Yugi. Yugi's heart fluttered like a hummingbird. The answer was clear.

"Yes", he whispered. Atem rose and Yugi placed his hands on the back of his knees to pull himself up a bit. Atem grabbed his member, pressed it against Yugi's entrance and forced the tip slowly inside him. A cry of both pleasure and pain escaped Yugi's throat and he grabbed Atem's shoulders for support. Atem pulled back his member immediately.

"Does it hurt?", Atem asked, his brows furrowed in concern. Just that taste of what it would be like to feel Atem like that made Yugi's head spin. He wanted more but the discomfort was still to bitter to ignore. That muscle just hadn't stretched far enough yet.

"Other me…am I tight?", he whispered. Atem choked at that question and pressed his warm torso against Yugi's so that the sensitive tips on their chests rubbed against each other.

"Right now you are. But we'll be careful", Atem whispered, tingling kisses running over Yugi's jaw and neck. "You want more?"

Yugi could only nod. Atem reached again for the lube on the bedside table and dipped his fingers into it. He kept digging into Yugi's entrance, his other hand massaging the insides of Yugi's thighs, slowly widening and relaxing that cave. He filled the hole with so much lube that Yugi felt the goo drip out of him. Just when Yugi was growing impatient Atem scooped up more of the creamy substance and smeared it over his member. Time for a second attempt…!

Again, Yugi pulled up his legs, his heart hammering. Atem pushed the tip of his manhood against the puckered hole and this time it accepted Atem a lot easier. Yugi tossed back his head and gave a high-pitched moan.

"More…!", Yugi breathed, palms running over the stiff tips on his chest, his pulsating manhood, to the spot where he and Atem were now joined. A fragile union that they needed to secure! Atem took Yugi's wrists and gently pressed them against the pillows. He hissed before he moved forward, slowly driving his member further into Yugi. A bit of the pain returned and Yugi's body cramped up. Atem noticed Yugi's twisted face and wanted to withdraw but Yugi wrapped his legs around Atem.

"Don't stop…! I Other me, oh please…! I need you, I need you deeper inside me…!", Yugi huffed. Atem couldn't possibly take away the bliss of having that throbbing member in the slippery flesh of his core! Yes, the discomfort was there but it was so weak compared to the joy that was ruling his body already.

Atem groaned, grabbed Yugi's hips and started moving with him, creating a mild pattern. It helped stretch the muscle and now and then Atem gave a deeper thrust, making Yugi arch his back but also sending another wave of pleasure through his spine and all over him. Now and then pain would creep back into their act and Atem decreased the energy of his motions immediately every time he suspected that Yugi was moaning in ache. Even when the discomfort caused him to tense up Yugi tried his best to relax, to steadily in- and exhale, to create a cave that perfectly fit Atem's firm member – entirely.

Yugi was looking at the ceiling, blood racing through his body, especially his member and butt. He bit his lip, enjoying the thickness and heat of Atem's manhood. He had seen, touched and sucked on it so often by now that he knew all about its length and girth and yet it all seemed so irrelevant now. Having it in his butt was a whole different world from having it in his hand or oral cavity. He loved and savoured the feeling of being slowly penetrated by the man he loved. But how much higher up would Atem go? Just when he was worried that maybe he wouldn't be able to fit Atem inside him after all, he felt the skin of Atem's lower abdomen against him and his eyes widened. Could it be? Atem was now fully inside him…!

They looked at each other, for a moment both still. But then Yugi wrapped his arms around Atem's neck and began kneading his back. Like expected, Atem groaned and pressed his mouth against Yugi's. This was just the beginning. Now Atem could really make love to him! Yugi grinned but then Atem gave his first real thrust and Yugi curved up against him, moaning, believing he was falling through the sky.

Yugi's hands ran through Atem's thick, spiky hair, his feet crossed behind Atem's back. In a hypnotising rhythm Atem pushed into him, again and again and again… Yugi's body felt as if it was half ice and half flame. His fingers dug into Atem's shoulders, sighing over and over from deep within, hoping it would show Atem only for a fraction of the sweet thrill he was sending through Yugi.

As hot skin clasped against hot skin Yugi squirmed under Atem. Forgotten were the thoughts about submission and dominance. Tonight they were working together, were once more two souls that had merged into one. Yugi could feel Atem's heart beat against his own chest, felt every of his breaths on his own skin and all the moves of his muscles in his own body. If only it would never end, if only they could forever be one in this heavenly realm of their love…!

But Atem's thrusts made him soar higher and higher, bringing him closer to the climax. No, not yet…! Their foreplay had been so long and excessive. The actual act couldn't be over so soon…! But at the same time the prospect of coming drove Yugi wild and he wanted to chase it like a hungry animal! He clutched Atem tighter in his arms.

"Harder…! Harder…!", Yugi begged and as an answer Atem groaned, then increased the force of his movements. Pain returned by shooting through Yugi's inner but it was so insignificant compared to the ecstasy coursing through him. Oh yes, let Atem do him while Yugi was lying underneath him, writhing, helpless and dependent on Atem and his firm manhood to push him over the edge and give him a moment of paradise…!

Yugi's legs and arms wrapped around Atem tighter, determined to keep him inside himself as deeply as possible. The throbbing of Yugi's member intensified to the point it bordered in ache. He needed Atem, needed him to hold him because he couldn't bear this furious torrent of feelings alone…! No, he didn't have to. After all, they were one…

Yugi's eyes widened and he gasped for air. He shattered into a million glowing stars. He heard himself call Atem's nick name over and over, his lungs on fire. He felt a big splodge of a liquid shoot out of him in one go and splash over his belly. For a moment his vision blurred and he could hardly react when Atem pressed his mouth against Yugi's. All his energy seemed to evaporate and he wanted to go limp. But Atem didn't let him.

He even picked up the pace of his thrusts, digging into Yugi with more fierceness. He pressed one hand against Yugi's thigh while moaning into his ear. Dear Ra…! How could Atem expect him to take even more of his manly energy? Atem had already burned him out! Yet, even though he perceived the feeling hazily, as if through a veil, something in him enjoyed it. Now he really was submissive, was defenceless, had been beaten while Atem was the one in control, the one with more power. No, Yugi didn't even want to resist. Let Atem have him…! Let him make love to Yugi, let him search in his inner for the bliss that was already engulfing Yugi's head like a cloud…

Atem panted, moaned Yugi's nickname and his thrusts became shorter, harder until Yugi felt it. Atem's hot cum mixed with the gel-like lube inside him and Atem threw back his head. For a little longer Atem pulled back, sank into him, pulled back… Just when Yugi thought about summoning his lost ability to speak to ask Atem to stop he slowed down. Yugi felt his member soften and he gave a high-pitched gasp when Atem slid out of him. That fleshy cave full of two kinds of substances was slightly dripping. Suddenly he felt so empty, as if something that belonged inside him was missing.

Atem slumped down on him, huffing and now just as drained as Yugi. His eyes half open, he gently pressed his soft lips against Yugi's. No, nothing was missing. With Atem's warm body in his arms, on top of him, after having made the breathtaking experience of having him inside him, Yugi felt whole. It was as if the final piece had now clicked into the puzzle. Now everything was at its place; everything was as it should be. This was peace in its purest form.

But then a stinging feeling went through his back side and he hissed. His inner muscle was contracting, returning to its state before all this. Atem got off Yugi immediately so he could roll over on his stomach. He gritted his teeth, knowing he could do nothing but bear the pain. Atem's palm caressed Yugi's back.

"You okay?", he whispered and kissed Yugi's shoulder. "I'm so sorry. I didn't want to hurt you."

Yugi slowly turned his head to look at Atem, brows furrowed in confusion. Why did he apologise? The pain was so irrelevant compared to the heavenly feelings he had experienced before. It was worth it hundreds of times! Of course his other self was always, including now, concerned about Yugi's well-being and Yugi loved him for it. But he was too tired to explain that Atem had no reason to feel guilty. He could only let the corners of his mouth curl upward.

"Other me…please…hold me", Yugi whispered. Atem hesitated but then wrapped his arm around Yugi's torso, his mouth gently pressing against Yugi's neck. For a little longer Yugi savoured the sweet feeling of satisfaction flowing through him like warm honey. When he fell asleep he was still smiling.

* * *

Yugi woke up, Atem's body pressed against his and covered in the soft sheets. As he lifted his leg to wrap it around Atem's pain ran through his backside. He winced but heat stole into his face a moment later. Last night he had finally let Atem…! His hand slid under the fabric and touched his butt. He remembered every second of their union and it made his head spin. He slowly raised his head and saw Atem grin at him.

"Good morning", he whispered and gave Yugi a kiss.

"Good morning", Yugi said and rubbed his eye. "Did you watch me sleep again?"

"Can you blame me? You look so cute", Atem said and removed a few strains of blond hair from Yugi's face. "Are you all right? Does it hurt?"

"A little. But that's normal, isn't it?", Yugi said.

"Hurting another person should never be normal. Especially when it comes to you and me", Atem said and tightened their embrace. Yugi would have sighed if the hug had allowed it. As much as Yugi appreciated his carefulness, sometimes Atem took it a little too far. Well, he couldn't be annoyed.

"I loved it, you know", Yugi whispered. "I loved having you inside me, on top of me…being one with you."

"I loved it too", Atem said, his silky lips brushing against Yugi's forehead. "It felt so right." Yugi pressed his face against Atem's collar bones. So this meant that Atem would do it again, didn't it? Surely he only needed to exercise that muscle so their joining would be only pleasure. At least that's what he had read in those scrolls about the 'studies of the human body'. Atem placed a hand on Yugi's bottom. "Partner, may I look at you? To make sure I didn't…injure you."

"Sure", Yugi said. "Uhm…is it good like this?"

He positioned himself on all fours, giving a small sound of discomfort in the process. Atem beside him stared at him and then gulped.

"Perfect", he said and seemed to remember what he wanted only a moment later. He pushed away the covers, moved behind Yugi and gently spread his butt cheeks. Yugi pressed his mouth to let no noise out, feeling the tips on his chest tighten. Atem's fingers ran over Yugi's entrance but didn't go inside. While Yugi regretted that, he also couldn't deny how sensitive that spot was right now. "It's all pretty red but I see no wounds", he said and reached through the curtains for the bedside table. From a drawer he took a pot and removed the lid. Yugi looked at him over his shoulder. "It's a healing balm. Is it okay if I apply it to you…?"

"You seem to have planned that", Yugi said, playing with one of the pillows.

"Well, I had enough time", Atem said but then his face turned pink. "I mean, it was the perfect amount of time. I would never have wanted you to…"

"I know", Yugi said and gave Atem a shy smile. "I guess I best stay like this…?"

He turned his head to the front and raised his butt a little. Atem gulped.

"P-Perfect", he repeated and one moment later Yugi felt Atem's warm finger spreading the cool balm around the tight hole. He bit his lip but was unable to hold back his groans. Even in spite of the pain Atem's touch sent waves of arousal through his body. Atem's little finger, coated in the ointment, slowly dug into him. A sigh, louder than the others, escaped his throat.

"You like that, huh?", Atem purred, his other hand running over Yugi's stiffening member, causing him to gasp.

"Mm-hmm!", Yugi said as Atem's smallest digit slowly turned inside him. Sweet memories from last night returned and he pressed Atem's hand tighter against his tingling manhood. Atem stroked it back and forth, his thumb rubbing the pink tip. "Other me…please, go inside me again…!"

Now it was Atem who couldn't help but moan. His finger slid out of Yugi and he made him lie down on his back. Even though the mattress was soft and the landing slow, Yugi flinched at the pain shooting through his behind. Atem's hands ran over Yugi's torso, leaving prickling trails on his skin. He slightly shook head.

"No…not today. You need to heal first", Atem said and Yugi felt a blow of disappointment in his stomach.

"Oh", he said and looked to the side.

"Don't be sad", Atem whispered, bent down and kissed Yugi. "That doesn't mean we can't have fun."

His velvety lips ran over Yugi's neck, chest, the stiff buds, his belly and lower until Yugi gave an excited noise.

* * *

In the following days Yugi's bruised body recovered so much that he could almost move normally again. His time was still mostly filled with worrying about both the heathens and Egyptians in Karnak and waiting for Atem to distract him by making love to him. So he decided to attend an advisor meeting to test how well he could handle sitting upright for a longer period of time. Since the heathens had become the main subject of those conferences it was not a way to forget about the matter. But if he was confronted with the issue anyway, he chose facts over his brooding.

"Call me if you need another pillow, my lord", Tali said and as she cushioned Yugi's chair at the long table. As before, his seat was at Atem's side.

"I will", Yugi said and sat down. He hoped that the other advisors wouldn't laugh at how Tali mothered him – or notice that there was another reason why Yugi needed all those pillows. And that reason was how he and Atem had spent the night before this morning.

But after welcoming him back they turned to their scribes or the scrolls in their hands. He still feared being reproached for the birthday chaos but none of them mentioned it. Maybe it was forgotten already?

"I have good and bad news to report", Seto said when the meeting had begun and Amerys had curled up on Atem's lap. "The good news is that I'm making more progress in the investigations than my predecessor did in the past months. He's being questioned about his involvement in any illegal activities at the city wall. On the bad side, I must admit that the situation there is more serious than assumed. Before the heathens came the soldiers there had little to do and no enemies to fight. That's why the city wall has become the collection point of the most incompetent, lazy and corrupt guards in all of Karnak. It has been going like this for over a decade now. I am now uncovering this web of conspiracies and lies. It will be a long and difficult process but it has begun."

Seto went into all the known details in the following hours. By the end of the meeting Yugi's head was spinning with names, crimes and theories. It was the only subject for that day and from the others' looks Yugi knew that it wasn't the first time this occurred.

"Now I understand why you're always so tired in the evening", Yugi said when they returned to the east wing. Amerys climbed on an armchair and stretched out while Taia greeted them by circling them repeatedly. They sat down on a red couch and Atem laid his arm around Yugi.

"And that was one of the short meetings", Atem said, rubbing his temple. Yugi stretched, searching for a comfortable position. While the meeting had been physically unpleasant his back and thighs didn't ache as much as he expected.

"My lord?", Tali said, standing at the door frame with a scroll in her hands. "You have a letter from Arabia."

Yugi smiled when she handed it to him and unrolled it.

"What did Layla write?", Atem said as Tali poured him a cup of wine. Rashad sent Atem letters as well and sometimes the two mailed Yugi and Atem together. But Layla loved writing letters and did so a lot more often than her husband.

"Apparently they'll have visitors from Persia soon. The king and queen…and she really seems to dislike the king", Yugi said and read a long paragraph about his constant complaining at his last visit.

_…and this time I can't even grab you and my brothers and go out for a night. I wish we could do that again! But without a certain snake and her henchman of course…_

Yugi grinned. That night in Karnak had really been fun, except for two people they had met along the way.

"How about we play _Scarab Hunt_?", Atem asked, by now standing in front of a shelf that held a part of their game collection. Yugi chuckled at the suggestion. It was the same game Layla had won against a certain person, even though said opponent hadn't liked it.

"Yeah, sounds great", he said.

* * *

Yugi was only wearing a bandage around his wrist when he attended the first council meeting after his absence. In the weeks before he had increased his work quota slowly but steadily. After returning to the advisor conferences he had added the audiences and now he had no choice but to include the council as well.

As he felt the headpiece back on his head it seemed heavier to him than before. Or maybe that was the fear of being criticised for what had happened on Atem's birthday. He hoped that being Atem's lover would protect him from any harsh words, even though that was a thought of his supposedly past self.

When he walked into the throne room with the other advisors he felt the nobles' looks on him and knew that their whispering was about him. He felt his stomach cramp up but he was released from the tension only a little later. Atem entered, the meeting began and all the nobles focussed on Seto.

"Did you really catch an informant?"

"Has he told you anything yet?"

"Does he know what's going on at the walls?"

"The informant", Seto interrupted them, "is being questioned as we speak. He is just a minor person in the whole matter so we're not expecting a breakthrough thanks to him. But I can assure you that we're getting everything out of him that he knows, however uncooperative he behaves."

A thin, bald man stepped forward.

"We have no time to waste, Lord Seto! How much longer until the heathens decide to burn Karnak to the ground?! I heard that the Nubians torture their suspects in such cases to make them confess quicker", he said and the people around him agreed. Yugi clenched his fist, wanting to defy them but a bolt of pain stung through this bandaged hand. Right, that's what had happened the last time he had spoken up. He looked down on his thighs, trying to ignore the heavy feeling in his chest.

"There will be no torture", Atem said and his firm voice silenced the crowd. "Those methods are barbaric and no honourable person should sink so low as to use them."

Yugi gulped.

'See? My contribution isn't needed', he thought.

* * *

Atem assured him several times that he had no reason to put himself down like that but Yugi couldn't believe him. Even without any torture the informant told Seto about a person who could tell them everything they needed to know. Seto and his investigators worked day and night to catch that woman who they referred to as 'the spy'. Atem told him not to put himself into danger but Seto promised that he was keeping both his subordinates and himself out of any unnecessary risks.

"I only hope this was true. I mean, I know him well enough…", Atem mumbled as he placed the small, golden scarab on another square. Yugi sighed as he collected it with his own game piece. Without any left Atem lost the game.

Yugi stood up, circled the table and sat down on Atem's lap. The sunset was throwing its soft, orange light into the room and a cool breeze blew from outside. It gave Atem slight goose-bumps and Yugi rubbed his tanned arm to make them go away.

"You're so stressed. How about some distraction?", Yugi whispered and nibbled on Atem's neck. His fingertips ran over Yugi's back as he leaned against his chair. Because of their work they had now both again less time and energy than they wanted for making love. Yugi had let Atem inside him several more times by now and he was right: his body was getting used to the penetration, reducing the pain considerably.

His palm massaged Atem's chest, belly and hips. They had always chosen positions that let them look at each other. But Yugi wondered if Atem would like to take him from behind tonight… As much as he loved Atem's romantic side he grew more and more fascinated by that feeling of submission that he had tasted during their first attempt…especially to his strong, manly Pharaoh…

"You can't…!", Tali called from outside but one moment later the door burst open and Yugi flinched. Inside stood a soldier in a blue uniform, a royal guard.

"My Pharaoh, my lord…forgive me but…Lord Seto has caught the spy…!", he huffed and both Yugi and Atem jumped up. They hurried into the dungeons where Seto was already waiting with a scroll under his arm. The cool, stony corridor was illuminated by several torches.

"My Pharaoh, I know how much you care about the matter. But these…people don't deserve the honour of your presence", Seto said and bowed. Two servants were putting his cape and crown on him while a young man placed Yugi's headpiece on his hair.

"You say _these_? I thought it was only one woman you were searching for", Atem said.

"That's true. But a man was with her, probably her body guard. They also had two women with them, European. They're in another cell but I think they know nothing. We'll still question them, of course", Seto said. As the young servant wiped something, probably a smudge of make-up, off his cheek, Yugi furrowed his brows. That list reminded him of another group of people.

"Did they put up a fight?", Atem asked.

"The woman ran as fast as lightning. We could only catch her because she fell down a set of stairs. The man is quite talented with his daggers but he was no match for my soldiers. He swears worse than any sailor though. The European girls didn't resist at all. Since we caught them none of them attempted an escape", Seto said. Again, this description fit…but it couldn't be. "I think the spy will comply. She doesn't seem to be a loyal person."

"Hopefully that will be to our advantage", Atem said as a servant applied his eyeliner. They approached one of the cells and a guard opened it with a screech.

"We're dead, we're so dead!", a male voice said.

"Shut it already!", a woman said as they entered. Yugi thought they sounded familiar and as he saw them he froze. On their knees, guards behind them, their eyes widened as well when they recognised him.

"YOU!", all three said and Yugi's mouth hung open. Her skin was black, her grey dress tight and one side of her head shaved while the other had long, wavy hair. Her lips, fingernails, lids, earrings, bracelets and necklaces sparkled even in the semi-darkness in shades of gold, blue, green, purple and pink. Mamba was cuffed, just like Rezar next to her. His black hair and beard were still filthy and his lips, eyebrows, nose and ears had dozens of silver piercings. His clothes were slightly damaged and he had a black eye.

"Uhm…partner?", Atem said beside him. He and Seto had their brows furrowed in confusion. Yugi wrapped his arm around Atem's and whispered:

"You remember the night Layla and I went out? They were the people we met, who were…interested in me."

Atem slowly pressed his lips together and squinted his eyes. Mamba and Rezar flinched at his glare. Mamba looked from Atem's crown to Yugi's headpiece, to their linked arms and then buried her face in her hands as she understood. Rezar however, grinned broadly.

"Holy Ra, little one! You get banged by the Pharaoh?!", he said and Atem opened his mouth to shout at him. But before he could reprimand Rezar Mamba punched him.

"You insufferable piece of…", she said, then gave Atem and Yugi and apologetic smile. "I'm deeply sorry, my Pharaoh. But this man is an utter idiot."

She bent forward, pressing her forehead against the ground. Rezar rubbed his jaw and imitated her.

"I can tell", Atem said.

"I sincerely hope this won't influence the way you'll treat us now. It'd be a shame to let that one night influence the present", she said and glanced at Yugi. "Little one, back then…oh, it was all just fun! We had all drunk a bit… Don't take anything I said or did too seriously. What's up with your hand and those bruises? Sorry to see you're injured. Luckily nothing like that happened when we met, huh?"

She forced a smile and Yugi caressed his bandaged wrist. Rezar rose to his knees.

"Yeah and he got those bruises probably from the Pharaoh when they were having sex! Not that I blame you, my Pharaoh. I wouldn't be able to hold back either with such a-"

Again, Mamba hit Rezar before Atem could tell the guards to do so. His grip around Yugi's arm tightened as Rezar held the right side of his face.

"For Ra's sake, shut your mouth!", she hissed and turned to Atem. "Please, my Pharaoh, don't think I'm like that fool. I don't even care about him at all! Leave him to rot for all I care!"

"Mamba!", Rezar said. Atem only nodded at Seto who opened the scroll in his hands.

"We suspect you to have contact to certain people", he said and read out a list of names. "Do you know any of them?"

"Oh yes, they all work at the city walls but you already know that. They seem to be rather bored by their positions so they invite me regularly because of my talent for gambling. I've been their guest for about six months now. I play against them, we drink and laugh a lot…and they talk", Mamba said.

"What about?", Seto said and rolled up the document.

"The heathens and the drugs they sell the guards for over a year now", Mamba said and Yugi, Atem and Seto's jar dropped. Mamba smiled. "That's the information you want, right? Well, the heathens make drugs from some flower that only grows in certain oases. Who knows these places better than a people who has lived in the desert for years, right? They usually use it for some initiation ritual, I don't know the details. They keep it secret where to find those flowers though. They stick together, I'll give them that. Anyway, the soldiers at the wall get their drugs and in return they look away when the heathens get into Karnak."

"Why are you telling them?!", Rezar said and nudged her with his elbow. "They'll kill us if-"

"The Pharaoh will too!", Mamba snapped.

"The question is justified though. Why are you telling us such crucial information just like that?", Atem said, having regained control over his facial expression. Only now Yugi remembered to shut his open mouth.

"I'm hoping that you will reward my compliance, my esteemed Pharaoh. I'm sure you understand that I will be in trouble either way since my playmates don't appreciate the fact that I've been questioned at all. My best chance is to flee as quickly as possible and for that I'm being as cooperative as I can."

Atem and Seto examined her, checking for any obvious signs of a lie. Yugi kneaded Atem's arm as he pondered over Mamba's words.

"Are you involved in that business?", Atem asked.

"Me? Oh no, I keep out of such deals. I got to know all this because many of the guards owe me money. Sometimes I let them pay with information instead. It turns out useful from time to time. And people tend to get really talkative when it can get them out of debt", Mamba said and winked. Atem didn't react.

"You have no loyalty to those playmates of yours?", he said.

"Oh, loyalty is such a fragile concept. I think it's best to think about yourself and your own benefits first. And right now it'd be most beneficial for me to get out of these chains", Mamba said and raised her cuffed wrists. Atem only raised his eyebrows. Mamba turned to Yugi. "Little one, I'm sure you can convince the Pharaoh that I'm telling the truth! Have I ever lied to you?"

Yugi bit his lip. She may not have lied to him back then but that didn't mean she had left a positive impression.

"She never did, right, little one? We all had great fun back then, didn't we?", Rezar said but Mamba shot him a fiery look. Rezar turned to Atem. "I didn't fuck him, my Pharaoh! Not that I didn't want-"

Mamba grabbed his collar.

"I swear, if you say one more word…!", she hissed and mumbled curses. Atem clenched his fists at Rezar's words but seemed to decide that Mamba was already punishing him enough. He and Seto both looked at Yugi. Yugi carefully let his bandaged hand run through his hair.

"Well…I think what she says could be true", Yugi said and Mamba let go off Rezar and smiled in relief.

"Thank you, little one! Then I'm sure we can lea-"

"But", Yugi said, "I think we should still keep them here as long as Lord Seto investigates the matter. If what she says really helps us we should get them to a safe place, far away from all the people who might be their enemy after helping us."

Mamba grimaced but Atem nodded.

"I agree. You deserve some time in the dungeons anyway for other crimes you committed", he said and wrapped his arm around Yugi's shoulder. Mamba and Rezar looked down. "And in case you're trying to give us any false hints know that I might just as well let you spend the rest of your lives down here. Understood?"

"Yes, my Pharaoh", Mamba said with gritted teeth. But then she sighed. "If you allow me to make a request: Be easy on my girls. I never tell them such things for their own safety."

"We will question them as much as we deem it necessary", Atem said. "Lord Seto, I leave the rest to you."

Seto nodded. Atem still had his arm around Yugi as they left the cell. They silently returned to the east wing and sat down on a sofa.

"Other me…?", Yugi said, caught in Atem's tight hug. "We're not going bring up all _that_ again, are we?"

Yugi remembered it too well. Atem had been so overprotective when Yugi had told him about his night out with Layla. He didn't want to fight Atem again. It had been going so well since they had returned from Tjaou!

"Well, the fact that the guards in Karnak didn't catch them after your report makes me wonder if they have come corruption issue going on as well", Atem said and twisted his mouth.

"But what happened back then won't influence the investigations now, right?", Yugi said. He knew Atem wanted to punish them a lot for treating Yugi badly. But the priority now was to uncover and stop what was going on at the walls.

"I guess we can't afford that", Atem said and clenched the sleeve of Yugi's tunic.

"Other me, I'm over it, really. It was a bad experience but…I've been through worse. Especially by now", Yugi said. He shuddered as he remembered Nuru and his friends. Compared to them Mamba and Rezar's advances had left no emotional marks at all.

"Well, that's good to hear at least", Atem said and placed Yugi's head on his shoulder. "I still wish I could imprison them for what they did to you."

"I know. But please don't. We have more important things to worry about at the moment", Yugi said and Atem cupped Yugi's face with one palm.

"Maybe more pressing but not more important", Atem said and gave him a kiss.

* * *

"I now have all the necessary information", Seto said. Ten days later, they were sitting at the long table in the conference room for another meeting with all advisors. Yugi was petting the black ball of fur on his lap that was Amerys. "It's true that the heathens get in and out of Karnak by selling certain drugs to the guards at the city walls. I and my investigators have begun questioning and arresting everyone who is involved in the matter. I'm afraid that this also means that nearly the entire personnel should be switched out."

"You're right", Atem said and turned to Karim. "See, which forces can spare soldiers until we have found new men and women for that position."

"I will, my Pharaoh", Karim said.

"There is another thing", Seto said. "Mamba has asked us again and again to get her to safety, far away from Karnak. She has made this huge step forward possible. I think granting her wish would be both fair and wise. Else, she could get caught up in the situation again and this time maybe not as our ally."

Atem squinted his eyes as he hesitated. But Yugi placed a hand on Atem's and gave him a little nod.

"Fine", Atem hissed. "Bring them to Alexandria tonight. But don't take off their cuffs until they're there. Give them enough gold so they can take any ship they want from there."

"I will arrange the trip immediately", Mahad said at Atem's other side.

* * *

Later, Yugi stepped onto his balcony, pulling his crimson robe over his night skirt. He looked up at the half-moon and the thousands of stars around it. Just as he was thinking about Mamba and Rezar he heard familiar voices from below.

"Where will we go from Alexandria?", a young woman asked.

"I don't know yet, sweetie. We'll see", Mamba said. Yugi leaned over the stony bannister and spotted a group of hooded figures and several horses in a dark corner. He recognised one of the people to be Mahad, talking to his soldiers.

Yugi rushed out of the east wing and outside to the others. The grass was tickling his feet as he hurried over it. First the guards turned to him but when they saw who he was they decided not to act. Yugi approached Mamba, Rezar, the blonde and the red-haired woman. They were wearing the same dark grey cloaks as the others. Like Atem had commanded, they were all still wearing their shackles. Mamba looked shockingly normal without the vibrant colours of her make-up and accessories. She and Rezar grinned.

"Little one. Hello there", Mamba said.

"Looking sexy, little one. Getting ready for the Pharaoh?", Rezar said and Mamba gave him a slap on the back of his head.

"Do you want to get us killed after all?!", she snapped. Yugi felt his cheeks grow warm. He closed his robe and knotted the ribbon around his hips.

"I just came to thank you. You helped us a lot", Yugi said.

"Oh, don't worry. I wasn't trying to be a good person", Mamba said and laughed. "Say, little one: If you're the Pharaoh's lover, why were you in a club in Karnak back then? And that girl who was with you, was she your servant or something?"

Yugi crossed his arms.

"Actually, Layla is the princess of Arabia", he said. Mamba's eyes widened, then she facepalmed.

"What a miracle I'm still alive then", she said but then chuckled. "I guess we won't go to Arabia. Either way, I'm relieved we'll be out of range with what's about to happen. The Pharaoh wants to send the heathens back into the desert, right? Well, even if that works I know it's a bad idea to anger them, especially their king. Watch out, little one. I hope you'll be safe."

"Uhm…thanks", Yugi said. Mahad gave everyone the command to mount their horses. Yugi stepped back when the soldiers began to form a line around Mamba, Rezar and the two women. "Good-bye."

"Good-bye", the two European women said at the same time and giggled.

"See you, little one", Rezar said with a dirty grin.

"Farewell, little one", Mamba said and winked at him before they set off and rode towards one of the minor gates. Yugi looked after them as they left the palace grounds and disappeared into the darkness of the night.

An important step had been done but the hardest was still to follow. The heathens wouldn't leave Karnak voluntarily. What came next would be dangerous.

* * *

_"I personally like Mamba and her design. Maybe she'll have another appearance if I can fit that in", Pancake wrote in the beginning of chapter 8. You thought I forgot but I didn't, muhahahah._

_Soooo, let me clarify one thing: In real life, you should always use condoms when having anal sex! Since the anus doesn't lubricate naturally it's more likely to tear and thus you can get infections easily. Here, it's obviously romanticised because it's a fanfiction and because condoms didn't exist in Ancient Egypt. Just so you all stay safe and are correctly informed. :)_

_And again, love, peace and tolerance for everyone!_


	23. Agreements

_Another thank you for all your support! I can't wait to read about your reactions to this chapter because...well, see for yourself...muhahaha!_

* * *

Yugi flexed his wrist. It was still hurting a little but other than that his broken hand had healed completely. Amerys was sitting on his lap in the council meeting. Yugi, Atem and the other advisors were seated at the long table, their postures stiff and their faces tense.

"My Pharaoh, the situation is getting out of hand", Shada said. "The commoners are starting to take the matters into their own hands. They arm themselves now and attack the heathens. The groups clash every day, resulting in more and more injuries and deaths. We need to throw the heathens out and put a stop to all this. We need to mobilise all our forces."

"All our forces _are_ mobilised", Karim said and placed a fist on the table. "You forget that we had to arrest nearly every guard at the city walls because of the drug case. The soldiers are working in double and triple shifts and the new recruits are mostly too young and rash. Do you want me to send away even more royal guards? I will not leave the Pharaoh unprotected."

"The problem is still the same. We need more trained men and women to perform the operation", Seto said and sipped on his goblet.

"Indeed. Since this is a home affair and not a war the other nobles aren't obligated to lend their forces to the crown. So we need to convince the nobles who command enough soldiers themselves", Isis said and rolled out a scroll.

"Well, and who is that?", Atem said, his elbows on the table and playing with his golden and silver rings.

"There are only few candidates, not to forget that many nobles have already retreated to their own estates", Isis said. "Lady Hasina is a rather frightened person so we'd have to approach her slowly. Lord Herben might agree if we talk to his sister first. And I thought that maybe Lady Suvan-"

Seto snorted.

"Lady Suvan wouldn't send her forces if her own children were caught in Karnak", he said.

"Then you better come up with more persuasive reasons, Lord Seto", Isis said and raised her chin. She looked down at her document. "And then there's also Lord Serach."

Atem stopped fiddling his rings and Yugi's eyes widened.

"Not him", Atem said. "Arrange private meetings with the other three but not Lord Serach."

The advisors furrowed their brows.

"But my Pharaoh, if there is a chance that-"

"I said _no_", Atem said and Yugi looked down on Amerys.

* * *

The days went by but Atem had no success in his endeavours. Yugi joined him as they invited the three nobles one after another into the east wing, which was an honour in itself. But no matter how friendly they behaved, how good the food and wine tasted, how willing they were to reward them with gold or land, the answers were always negative.

"My Pharaoh, I know you are responsible for the people of Karnak but so am I for my soldiers. I can't just throw them into the fray and let them be killed", Lady Hasina said. She was the honestest of the three.

"I'm sorry, my Pharaoh but a sickness is spreading among my guards. Surely you have no use for sick men and women", Lord Herben lied, even though they had talked to his sister first.

"I apologise, my Pharaoh but a group of bandits has appeared in my sector and I need all my forces for myself right now", Lady Suvan said but no such reports had been made.

Atem could hardly sleep and neither could Yugi. When Atem wasn't tossing and turning he was hiding in Yugi's arms like a child.

"I don't know what to do, partner. I just don't", Atem whispered, his face pressed against Yugi's chest. "I wish my father was here. He'd know how to solve this."

"Other me…", Yugi said, his fingers running through Atem's thick hair in a soothing rhythm. Seeing how much Atem was reproaching himself for all the suffering was almost as painful as thinking about what was happening in Karnak right now. "I know you don't want to hear it. But Lord Serach…"

"_No_", Atem said and squeezed him tighter. "I know he's after you. I will not endanger you as well."

Atem decided to write to the king of Arabia and ask him for help and to Rashad so he would support the idea in front of his father. But they knew that even if the king consented the men and women wouldn't arrive until weeks or even months from now.

* * *

Yugi could convince Atem to take a ride over the palace grounds with Kema to clear his head. Once he saw them trot away with Taia in tow from his balcony Yugi went back inside. He turned to Tali who was sweeping the floor.

"Tali, please bring me the white tunic with golden embroidery, my best sandals and the headpiece", he said and slipped out of his shoes.

"I will. What are you going to do, my lord?", Tali said and placed the broom in a corner.

"Something unpleasant", Yugi said.

A little later on he looked at himself in the mirror. Aside from the lily shaped headpiece he was wearing golden wristbands and an ankh necklace. The tunic was simple but of a high quality. He had applied only thin, black lines on the lower rims of his eyes. He thought he looked noble but modest and at the same time also professional. Hopefully that's the impression he'd make as well. He chose a cape in a dark shade of purple, checked himself one last time and took a deep breath.

The corridors were much emptier than a few months ago and Yugi's footsteps echoed. He had to remind himself not to stop or turn around on his way. When the teal double doors came into sight he gulped. Like most nobles these days Lord Serach had positioned two guards in front of them. They exchanged confused looks when Yugi approached.

"Please tell Lord Serach that I'd like to meet with him", he said and was relieved that his voice sounded much securer than he felt. The guards nodded and one of them rushed inside. A moment later a middle-aged woman appeared and guided Yugi into the chambers. The pungent smell of various perfumes made him cough already. The servant opened a door for Yugi.

"Please take a seat, my lord. I will inform Lord Serach about your visit", she said and walked away. Yugi chose one of the arm chairs and looked around. It was the same place where Yugi had woken up after Nuru and his friends had terrorized him. It was spacious but over-furnished and overdecorated. The colour of the couch, arm chairs and carpet reminded him of a swamp that might swallow him any moment.

Yugi winced when Lord Serach entered and closed the door behind him. His large physique and small eyes still reminded Yugi of a hippo. He was giving his ever so slimy smile.

"I didn't want to believe my ears when I heard who my unannounced guest is. Welcome, my lord, welcome", he said and sat down on an armchair diagonally across from Yugi. He wished he could hold his nose at Lord Serach's overly sweet fragrance.

"Thank you", Yugi croaked and cleared his throat. No, he couldn't sound that weak in front of Lord Serach. He concentrated on breathing steadily, even though the smell prevented him from inhaling too deeply.

"Say, why are you here? Could it be that you're developing affection for me after all?", Lord Serach said, placed a forearm on the armrest and leaned closer to Yugi. Yugi forbade himself to move away and squinted his eyes.

"You know what's happening in Karnak", he said.

"Ah, yes. Unfortunate, really. Wasn't there even a big fire last week that killed five people? And then that brawl two days ago that resulted in another death… It's a shame, really", Lord Serach said as if he was talking about bad weather. Yugi wanted to slap him for it. But he had to keep calm.

"Well, then you know that we desperately need more soldiers to return peace to Karnak. We know that you have them and could aid us easily. So please… help us", Yugi said and the words tasted so bitter that they choked him. A chuckle escaped Lord Serach's throat and Yugi shuddered. It was small but sharp and sounded as if he was…satisfied.

"I was expecting you to say that", Lord Serach said.

"You'll do it, then?"

"I will", Lord Serach said but Yugi didn't allow himself to relax. It couldn't be all. "But not for free."

Yugi clasped the skirt of his tunic. His heartbeat quickened.

"I'm sure we can agree on a sum of gold", he said.

"I don't want gold."

"If you want more land-"

"I don't want that either", Lord Serach said, sat back and folded his hands over his massive belly. Yugi felt sweat spreading on his forehead. No, no, no…

"Then we will work out a treaty for your business that-"

"I want you", Lord Serach said and the blood in Yugi's veins froze. "For a whole night."

He stared at Lord Serach who's smile remained unchanged. In his half-open eyes Yugi saw that superiority, that security that he was finally about to achieve his goal. It made Yugi want to vomit. He shot up.

"How dare you suggest anything like that?!", Yugi snapped and clenched his fists. He rushed towards the door and reached for the handle.

"I'm not talking about forcing you to sleep with me", Lord Serach said and Yugi stopped.

"You expect me to believe that?!", Yugi said and turned around.

"You're irresistible when you're angry", Lord Serach said, rose from his arm chair and approached Yugi. "I merely want a chance. A chance to seduce you, just like you did it with me when I first laid eyes on you. I want you to wear pretty things for me, way prettier than anything that the Pharaoh could afford. I want to offer you food just as exotic as you. I want to play games with you, talk to you, get to know you…and I want you to get to know me. Who knows, maybe you'll be the one who decides that you'd rather make my bed squeak than the Pharaoh's."

"Never", Yugi hissed. Lord Serach bit his thin lip.

"The Pharaoh is really lucky to be allowed to rip off your clothes, throw you onto the bed and take you as hard as he pleases. I envy him so unspeakably much", Lord Serach crooned. Yugi gritted his teeth. One more word and he'd punch him!

"You disgust me and I will never accept your revolting suggestion", Yugi said and pulled open the exit.

"Do you really think you have a choice?", Lord Serach said before Yugi left.

Tali flinched when she saw Yugi stomp back into the east wing. He smashed the door to his bed room close, kicked over the basket for dirty laundry, tore his hair and paced up and down.

"That corrupt, perverted, gross piece of dirt!", Yugi said, took the pillows from his bed and threw them through the room, knocking over a vase and a statuette of Ra. Just thinking about being touched by someone that wasn't Atem…and by that obnoxious person as well?! Someone who looked at him like an object he could claim for himself! He'd never be stupid enough to be alone with him for an entire night!

When Yugi was panting he flopped onto the bed and clenched the blue cover. He'd rather walk over burning coal than take that offer! But if it could help the people in Karnak…and if it was the only way… They _were_ running out of time. They needed a solution as quickly as possible. And right now there was only one.

"Oh shit…I can't believe I'm considering this", Yugi said, hid his face in his hands and curled up.

* * *

Was there even sense in talking about this with Atem? Yugi knew he'd be at least as angry as he had been himself. Atem would rather lock Yugi up than let him make that sacrifice and Yugi could understand it. It'd be the same if it were the other way around. Still, Yugi knew that he just couldn't keep this decision secret from Atem. It was too relevant.

He avoided Atem for the rest of the day, explaining that the stress of what was happening in Karnak was getting to him. It wasn't even a lie. Yugi was lying in his bed, the cover pulled up to his chin. In the darkness he was looking at the objects on his bedside table: the vial of moon rose oil, the toy boat and the shell. Next to them stood a vase of gerberas. Each of those things reminded Yugi of a certain point in his and Atem's relationship and the ups and downs that had come with it. He had hoped so much that after their reconciliation in Tjaou they wouldn't hit a low point again so soon.

His eyes were fluttering close but a knock made them snap open. It came from the door that connected his and Atem's bed room.

"Partner?", Atem said from the other side, his voice concerned. Should Yugi just pretend to be asleep…? No, he had to tell him either way. The sooner the better.

"Yes?", he said and rose to a sitting position. Atem entered and sat down on the side of Yugi's bed, his torso turned towards Yugi. He took Yugi's hand with his own. It was soft and warm.

"I know you said you wanted to be alone…but I'm worried about you", Atem whispered without looking at him. Yugi felt his throat tighten, pushed the cover away and moved towards Atem. He hugged him.

"No…don't worry about me as well. Not yet", Yugi whispered.

"What do you mean?", Atem said. Something stung inside Yugi's chest and he squeezed Atem. Why was he hesitating? It made it only harder. Yet, he couldn't get the words to pass his lips.

"Other me…", Yugi said and looked him in the eyes, which was a mistake. Those furrowed brows, the gentle purple of his irises, the lashes, all of which were clear to Yugi even in the dark. How was he supposed to do this to the man he loved and who loved him?

"Partner? What's wrong?", Atem asked and cupped Yugi's cheek. Everything was wrong! And the worst was yet to come! Yugi couldn't bear the tenderness of his touch but at the same time he couldn't reject Atem. It was instinct that made him press his mouth against Atem's, with so much intensity Atem struggled to keep his balance.

"Partner, what-", Atem said but Yugi silenced him with another kiss. He let his fingers dance over Atem's back, which caused him shiver. Yugi brushed Atem's shoulder blades, spine, all the firm muscles and silky skin. Massaged and kneaded it. Yugi felt Atem's wish to talk cave in with one choked sound after another. He grinned. By now he had enough experience and confidence to seduce Atem and he would make use of it.

He made Atem lie down on his back, his head in the pillows and sat down astride on him. Atem's eyes widened and Yugi looked down on him, chewing his bottom lip. His loins were tingling as he was sitting on the part of Atem that he wanted inside him. He had dreamed so often about Atem dominating him but tonight he wanted to be in control, wanted to take his breath away and make him forget that anything but their love existed.

He bent forward, gnawed Atem's chin, neck and shoulder, enticing gasps from him that sounded surprised, indignant and fascinated by Yugi's fierceness. Atem's hands travelled up Yugi's thighs, searching for a way underneath his clothes. The touch of his fingertips made Yugi's breath quicken and suddenly his tunic felt annoying and restricting. He straightened his back, pulled it over his head and threw it away. Atem examined Yugi's pale, slim torso, caressed it and left prickling trails on Yugi's skin. But Atem's mouth slightly twisted when he saw that Yugi was still wearing a loin cloth. Before Atem could take action Yugi untied it and tossed it to the foot of the bed.

He pressed his hot mouth against Atem's, his lips wandering down to his chest. The rhythm of the heart inside was rapid, thudding against his ribs. The heart that loved Yugi so much…that would never want him to do anything that would endanger him…even if it was for the good of many…

No, he couldn't think about that now! Yugi bit one of the bronze coloured tips on Atem's chest.

"Ou…!", Atem huffed, smirking and tickling Yugi's nape. "Aren't you wild tonight…!"

"Rawr!", Yugi purred and grinned. He moved so that he was on eye level with Atem's groin. He pressed his face against it, soaking in the private scent only he was allowed to experience. He pulled down Atem's skirt and a shiver went through him when he revealed Atem's private parts. Atem hissed when Yugi grabbed his manhood and let it slide into his mouth, feeling it harden and grow, filling more space in his oral cavity.

Yugi's wet tongue flicked and licked the shaft, the tip and he sucked on Atem's balls while his hand stroked the throbbing member. Atem lay back, his eyes half closed and inhaling sharply at Yugi's touch. A smile was still playing about his lips as he watched Yugi, fingers running through his hair. Good, now Yugi had trapped Atem in a world he'd never want to leave…if only they could stay forever…

Yugi rubbed his own swelling manhood, reached for the bedside table and almost yanked the drawer out of it. He seized a small pot and shakily opened the lid. Atem wanted to sit up but Yugi pushed him back into the pillows. He turned back to Atem's manhood, his fingers dipping into the gooey lube, his butt itching with desire. He took Atem's member into his mouth and gave a muffled squeak when his middle finger dived into the fleshy opening of his own behind.

Everything inside him was fluttering with excitement and appetite for more. He crammed the digit into himself again and again and as the muscle widened he added a second and a third one, a sense of urgency making his blood course through him. Now and then it was so intense that he could only concentrate on his backside and stopped pleasuring Atem. But whenever Atem would try to rise Yugi would regain control over himself, shove him back onto the mattress yet again and continue licking, sucking and kissing his firm manhood.

He stuffed himself with more and more lube but Yugi's fingers just weren't enough any more and the craving for more was making his head spin. He noticed that by now also his fourth finger easily fit inside him. Finally…! It had felt like an eternity that his butt had been aching for what had been in Yugi's mouth until now. After twisting and turning his digits inside him once more, making himself give gagged moans, he reluctantly let them slide out of him. He scooped up more lube and this time covered Atem's member, glistening from Yugi's saliva. Just looking at it gave Yugi the wish to have that hard thing invade him all night…!

He sat down astride on Atem again and proudly bit his lip when he looked down on Atem, eyes wide in awe and anticipation. Yugi placed his palms on Atem's face, covered his mouth with his own, adding a nip before he rose back up. His trembling hand held Atem's slippery member in place and pressed it against his entrance. A moan escaped Yugi's throat and he saw how Atem gritted his teeth, suppressing the urge to thrust into Yugi deeper. He put his hands on Yugi's hips, gently urging him to let more of him inside that hot cave. Yugi supported himself on Atem's heaving chest and slowly sank down further, making himself and Atem gasp repeatedly. Even though this process worked now much quicker than in the beginning it felt way too long and made Yugi sigh and shiver in frustration. But soon he was sitting on Atem, savouring the feeling of his hot manhood penetrating him, fitting him oh so perfectly.

Atem cupped Yugi's butt cheeks, kneading them. Yugi began moving back and forth, up and down, first slowly but soon he quickened the pace until the bed slightly moved with them. Yugi grabbed the headboard, hissed and huffed, enjoying Atem's throbbing manhood, exploring the walls of his core. He looked down on him and their eyes locked, Atem's sparkling and reflecting the lust Yugi felt rushing through his veins.

So he enjoyed it as much as Yugi. Good. But this wasn't enough. He wanted to make Atem forget about everything that was happening and about what lay before them. Tonight he wanted to capture him in another world and do it with all the passion he had, the passion he couldn't and didn't want to show anyone but Atem…the man underneath him…inside him…the man he loved…the only one he wanted this close…

Yugi sat up straight and intensified the rhythm once more. He played with his hair, the tight, pink buds on his chest, his tingling member as he felt sweat run over his forehead and torso. Waves of ecstasy were pulsating through him, causing him to pant. He pushed his body to the limit with his thrusts until his vision started to blur and he was forced to slow down for a moment. Atem had his eyes closed, his mouth open, struggling for breath. To him, nothing but their act of love existed right now. Yugi had to keep it up.

He increased the force of his pattern again, even more fervour radiating from where the two were joined. Yugi felt Atem grow impatient, felt him writhe and growl underneath him. He was on the brink of defying Yugi's dominance, wanting to do more than receive, no matter how captivating it was. But tonight Yugi wouldn't have it. He pressed Atem's wrists into the pillows and shot him a fierce look, making clear that he wouldn't let Atem take control at the final spurt. In his gleaming eyes Yugi saw the desire to defy him but also the grudging acceptance and a…challenge.

'You better make me come harder than ever or next time I'll show you and your sweet ass how it's done', his stare seemed to say. Yugi licked his lips and gave an animalistic sound, assuring him that he was more than up to the task.

He made himself give Atem even more, to prove his determination but his lungs were soon starting to burn. He was bouncing up and down, skin smacking against skin over and over, letting Atem push into the slippery cave with no break. He had thought that when he was in control it would mainly be Atem who he would be wearing out. But Yugi found his entire body pounding with rapture and heard himself moan, call Atem's nick name and beg him for more when he was in the position to take it himself.

While Yugi was huffing and had to wipe his forehead Atem's gritted teeth and fiery look still seemed to be shouting: 'More!' The Gods bless Atem's stamina but Yugi didn't know for how much longer he could keep it up. Maybe he should let Atem… No, not tonight! He would make Atem come, and if he'd pass out from it…!

Atem's groans grew louder and he squirmed harder and Yugi knew he was close to the climax. His fingers dug into Yugi's butt and back, screwed up his eyes, tossed back his head and then Yugi felt it. A hot liquid was filling, tickling him inside. Cries of pleasure escaped his throat, mixed with Yugi's nick name and Yugi enjoyed the sound like chocolate slowly melting on his tongue. Atem's attempts to topple Yugi were now even stronger than before and Yugi has to fight to keep him subdued. His muscles were starting to ache, screaming for a break and he almost would have surrendered to Atem after all if he hadn't gone limp one moment later.

Yugi came to a standstill and tried to catch his breath but his body wouldn't let him. Only now he noticed how close he was to his own orgasm, causing him to writhe. He slightly leaned back, placing a hand behind himself on the mattress so he could enjoy the feeling of Atem's manhood inside him before it would soften. He applied greedy strokes back and forth to his own member, inhaling sharply.

Yugi felt himself soar so high that he was starting to feel dizzy but he needed more of that fire coursing through him. He called Atem's nick name, focussed on his hands holding his waist and butt tightly as if he could fall apart if Atem let go. His whole being was flooded with sparking ecstasy and he moaned helplessly, praying to the Gods for release and a moment later they granted his wish. Yugi burst with a groan from deep within and his cum shot our of him, splashing over Atem's chest and abs. A little more seeped from his member, accompanied by a tingle that weakened the emptier he became. Not only of that liquid but of energy as well.

He slumped down on Atem's chest, his member sliding out of his core. As they struggled for breath weariness enveloped them, mixed with the sweet feeling of harmony and a calm, steady feeling of being united. Atem wrapped his warm arms around Yugi and planted a gentle kiss on his forehead. If only they could stay like this forever. But the tender rippling of satisfaction became weaker until they returned to reality. The bed, the dark room, the palace began to exist for them again. And also the thing that Yugi wanted to shut out the most.

"Goodness, partner…that was…I have no words for it", Atem whispered. Yugi smiled.

"Good", he whispered and pressed his lips against Atem's. He rolled to the side, careful with his butt at the impact with the mattress. He turned to the drawer he had almost torn out of the beside table and took a white towel out of it. He wiped his and Atem's torsos, then his fingers. He spread his legs and lifted his butt and removed the lube and Atem's seed. Atem propped himself up on one elbow.

"I mean, I know you have your dirty side but I didn't expect this…not yet, at least", he said, one hand on Yugi's inner thigh.

"I'm full of surprises. At least sometimes", Yugi said. For a moment, it was silent. When he felt clean Yugi folded the towel, the two substances on the inside.

"But something is still wrong, isn't it?", Atem said and nuzzled his face against Yugi's. He looked to the side. A part of him had hoped that Atem would fall asleep right after their act. Why was he even trying to put it off? It was inevitable…

He threw the towel at the basket for dirty laundry at the other end of the room. As usual, he missed. He sighed.

"I'm still a bad thrower", he said and stood up, twisting his mouth because of the unpleasant feeling on his backside.

"Partner, please stop avoiding me", Atem said as Yugi picked up the towel and placed it inside the basket.

"I…I have a confession to make", he said, playing with his hands. "Other me, there is a way to get the necessary soldiers for Karnak."

Pause.

"Well, don't keep me guessing", Atem said. Yugi sat down on the edge of the bed. He chose his position carefully because of his hurting butt.

"Promise me you'll let me finish", he said.

"Fine. I promise."

Yugi gulped.

"I…I talked to Lord Serach today and – you said you'd let me finish!", Yugi said and placed a finger on Atem's open mouth, ready to speak. He pressed his teeth together but his brows remained furrowed. "He… He's willing to lend us his soldiers under one condition. I…" He looked down. He didn't want to do this to himself, Atem and their relationship. But he had to. For Karnak. "He wants to spend a night with me."

Atem pushed Yugi's hand away and shot up straight.

"_No_", he said.

"Other me…"

"No, no, no, no, no, a thousand times _no_! I'm not going to let this happen!", he said, clasping the ruffled sheets.

"Lord Serach said he won't force me to have sex with him", Yugi said and shuddered at having said that name and 'have sex' in one sentence.

"And you believe him?!", Atem snapped.

"Of course not."

"Then how can you…", Atem said, slipped his skirt back on and stood up. "I'm going to imprison him for even suggesting this!"

"You are not", Yugi said and had to force the next words out of himself. "And I…I will accept."

Atem whirled, his eyes wide.

"What?!", he said and clenched his fists. "You can't! I'm not going to sit idly by while he lures you into his chambers to…"

He covered his mouth, suppressing the urge to retch. Anger fired up in Yugi's chest.

"Well, how are we going to solve this then?! The other nobles won't lend us any soldiers! Karnak is becoming a battle field! And even if the king of Arabia agrees to help, the town will be in ruins until his forces arrive!", Yugi said and rose from the bed. Atem approached him and seized him by his shoulders.

"I'm not letting you sell your body for this! There has to be another way!", he said.

"What way?!"

"I…I don't know", Atem said and swallowed. "But you're not going to accept that offer!"

"It's _my_ decision, not yours! And I'm going to do it!", Yugi said and put all his determination into those words, even though they made him feel so sick he thought he might throw up. Atem opened his mouth, probably torn between discussing, forbidding and begging. He hugged Yugi's naked body, pressing his forehead against the curve of his neck.

"Please don't do this", Atem whispered, his voice cracking. "You can't ask me to let you walk into that trap and…get raped…! You can't…!"

Yugi felt his throat tighten. He wanted to agree to everything Atem said, wanted to be wrong about this being the only solution, wanted to stay in his arms forever. But he couldn't.

"Look, Lord Serach made it clear that he will _try_ to seduce me. But of course I won't let him. He disgusts me. You know that", Yugi said.

"I don't believe a word he says! The moment he's alone with you he will…", Atem said and squeezed Yugi tighter. "What if he gives you something to knock you out? What if there'll be other people to hold you down while he… What if he kidnaps you?"

Yugi's body cramped up. The longer he thought about it the more scenarios popped into his mind about what could go wrong. Believable or not, every one of those thoughts scared him and made his innards contract. He needed some sort of protection before he did this.

"We could make a contract…decide on all the details, establish rules…do everything to ensure my safety", Yugi said. Atem ended the hug.

"I'm supposed to negotiate about this as if you were livestock?!", he said, crossed his arms and turned away. A sting went through Yugi's heart.

"Other me, stop! Do you think this is easy for me?! That this doesn't scare the shit out of me?! That whatever he plans on doing won't make me feel like a dirty object?!", Yugi snapped and embraced Atem from behind. He smelled a mix of incense, soap and the sweat from their act. "It will make me feel as if I'm cheating on you. Other me, I…I will hate myself enough for it. Please don't hate me as well."

Before he could blink Atem had already clasped him in his warm arms, so strongly Yugi had difficulty breathing.

"I could never hate you", he whispered and placed a palm on Yugi's cheek. Even in the dark Yugi saw the pain and struggle in Atem's face. "I just…I'm so sorry, partner. You'd never have to do this if…"

"I will never regret having travelled through time for you. Not even now", Yugi said and pressed his lips against Atem's, wishing they'd never have to part.

* * *

Atem's arm was wrapped around Yugi's shoulder as tightly as a chain while the hand of the other was entwined with Yugi's fingers. They were sitting on one of the couches in the drawing room. Yugi's body had cramped up painfully and he knew that this was also the case for Atem's. A scribe was sitting diagonally across from them on a chair with a wooden board, papyrus on it and a reed pen in her hand. Atem had told her several times to keep everything that would happen a secret and she had always sworn to never break her oath of discretion to him.

Yugi flinched when Amerys pressed himself against his legs. But neither Yugi nor Atem could pay him any attention. When they didn't even react to his meowing he walked towards the door. He stopped and retreated when Tali opened it to let Lord Serach inside.

Lord Serach strode into the room with a grin so arrogant Yugi wished he could punch it from his face. Both he and Amerys wrinkled their noses at the scent of his overly sweet perfume. Amerys hissed at Lord Serach and had to jump aside to not be trampled by him.

He bowed only slightly before he sat down on the couch across from them. Amerys hopped on the backrest right behind Yugi and hid behind his and Atem's heads. He was growling, baring his claws and dangerously wagging his tail. If only he were a lion or panther that Yugi could just let loose on Lord Serach…

Tali poured them all cups of wine, her eyes darting from one person to another. Yugi tried to force a smile but the corner of his mouth just wouldn't move.

"That'll be all, Tali. You can go now", he said. Tali nodded and headed for the exit. She gave Yugi one last, scared look before she closed it behind her with a soft click.

"My, my, you offer me wine? Then I suppose we have something to discuss", Lord Serach said, took a cup and drank from it. Atem's brows were furrowed deeply, creating a crease between them.

"I should throw you into the dungeons and take your soldiers by force", he spat.

"Should you? You're not exactly loved among the nobles for how you handle the entire situation. Such a step would only fuel their mistrust, maybe even cause them to form alliances against you. Not to mention that your father surely wouldn't approve", Lord Serach said. If Atem's eyes were daggers Lord Serach would have been impaled this instant. The worst about those presumptuous words was that they were correct.

"Before I promise anything", Yugi said and both turned their heads towards him, "I want to work out all the details. We will all sign or seal that arrangement and stick to everything it says. Do you agree?"

"How very bureaucratic! But if that's what you wish, then yes. So be it", Lord Serach said and leaned back. The scribe began silently taking notes as they spoke.

"Then we will now work out a contract between the Pharaoh, Lord Serach, and me. He will provide the Pharaoh with all the soldiers that are under his command. In exchange for that I will…" Yugi had to swallow the urge to vomit. "I will keep him company for a whole night."

"From dusk till dawn", Lord Serach added, a fat finger running over the edge of his cup. To him, it seemed to be just another business negotiation. "In my chambers. No company, no body guard. That goes for both sides of course. It will be just you and me, my sweet."

Atem clenched Yugi's hand and Yugi returned the squeeze.

"You're not going to touch him, you hear? Not even _once_", Atem hissed.

"Fair enough. But Lord Mutou is still allowed to touch me. And once he does that rule is invalid and I'll be allowed to return his affection", Lord Serach said and grinned at Yugi. Yugi shuddered. Atem opened his mouth for a retort but Yugi spoke first.

"Fine. It's not going to happen anyway", he said. "Next point: Whatever you offer me to drink or eat will not be laced with narcotics, aphrodisiacs, poison or contain naturally anything that could restrict my senses or thinking", Yugi said. Lord Serach sniggered.

"Why would I try to poison you?", he said but neither Yugi nor Atem reacted. "I will be allowed to ask whatever I want and you have to answer truthfully. No refusal."

Yugi pressed himself closer to Atem, wishing that his arms could protect him from what this meant. Everything felt cold except for Atem's body right next to him.

"No questions about sex", Atem said and Lord Serach laughed.

"Denied", he said and took another gulp of wine. Atem heavily breathed through his nostrils and Yugi knew he was suppressing his fury only barely. Yugi didn't know, which wish was stronger: jumping up and hitting Lord Serach with one of the goblets or hide in Atem's embrace and let him protect him. But neither was an option. In the end, Lord Serach was in control of the discussion and Yugi and Atem weren't in the position to defy him.

"I accept your condition, Lord Serach", Yugi forced himself to say, disgust crawling over his skin.

"Good", Lord Serach said. "Besides, you will do whatever I ask you to."

"You will not touch him!", Atem spat, his fingers digging into Yugi's arm.

"Yes, yes, we already discussed that", Lord Serach said and gestured at Atem as if he were a servant who had brought too many grapes. "Next: Everything, and I mean _everything,_ that will happen that night will stay between you and me. Not one word to the Pharaoh or any other person. Or creature."

He nodded at Amerys on the backrest behind them, still growling.

"Fine", Yugi said, even though the thought of having secrets from Atem choked him. "But that applies to you as well. Not one word about this agreement to any other person. Not your friends, family, allies, enemies, servants, whatever."

"Definitely. It should be our sweet secret, my dear", Lord Serach said and licked his thin lips. Yugi flinched at Atem's now painful grip on his arm. His eyes were gleaming with anger.

"What are you going to do?", Atem said. Lord Serach wagged a fat finger at him as if he were child.

"Didn't you listen, my Pharaoh? That's between Lord Mutou and me. But let me tell you so much: I will do what you can't", he said.

Next they discussed the number of soldiers, how long they would be under Atem's command and that Lord Serach would hand them over right after Yugi had fulfilled his part of the agreement.

The scribe read back her notes as Atem and Lord Serach worked out the details in wording. As someone who hadn't set up an official deal before Yugi would have overlooked most of the mentioned aspects. They remained silent while the scribe's pen screeched over the papyrus and a few minutes later the complete contract was lying on the low table between them. Yugi cringed at the written words. He really was about to sell himself for a night. Like a whore.

The scribe was heating a tiny pan with wax over an oil lamp while all three checked the agreement one last time. No one had anything to add. Yugi stared at it. Could it really protect him from Lord Serach's potential schemes? He had no choice but to rely on it.

"I have a question", Yugi broke the silence. "Once I did this…will I have repaid the favour I owe you for getting me to Tjaou?"

For a moment Lord Serach's small eyes widened. But then his slimy smile returned.

"Oh no, my darling. If you didn't get those soldiers in return, then you would. But if you spent another night with me after that…though, I would forget about the whole thing altogether if you want to become my lover. Or should I say 'when'?", he said. Behind them Amerys hissed and Yugi knew that Atem would have done the same if his jaw weren't clenched tighter than a vice.

The scribe dripped a small splodge of red wax onto the paper. Yugi felt vulnerable when Atem let go off him and stretched out a hand for the scroll. But Lord Serach took it first, causing Atem to glare at him once more. Lord Serach pressed his signet ring into the wax, slowly, enjoying it and marvelling the final result. The scribe added more wax and Atem almost punched his ring into it. His seal was messy but recognisable. He moved the document towards Yugi.

His body tensed up even more painfully. Everything in him wanted to tear the papyrus apart and throw it into Lord Serach's face. But he had to sign it. For everyone in Karnak. It was a worthy cause.

Before he could doubt that he took the scribe's reed pen – after all, he had to sigil of his own – and signed the contract with his name.

* * *

Lord Serach sent a letter to summon his soldiers only a few hours later. When Yugi and Atem were having lunch on the following day they heard a noise from outside and saw from the balcony how an army of several hundred soldiers was marching towards the palace in perfect formation. First Yugi gave a relieved sigh. Those would surely be enough men and women to return safety to Karnak! But then his heart became as heavy as stone. It also meant that tonight Yugi would have to…

Yugi forced himself to think about everyone in Karnak, heathen and Egyptian alike. Everyone who was being beaten, robbed, insulted, raped, murdered. Everyone who was crying, hiding from enemies, screaming in pain and fear and calling for help. So many lives would be saved by his sacrifice. Of course he couldn't back out. But a part of him still wanted Atem to hold him, cry and ask him to protect him like he had done it so often in the past.

Yugi needed all his strength not to do that. He took a walk outside with Taia, played games with Atem and paced through the east wing. Time seemed to be moving both slower than a snail and faster than a cheetah. He was silently sitting in his drawing room with Atem, bobbing his heels and playing with a leather bracelet around his wrist. The setting sun was throwing its orange light over the land and into the room. They knew it was time.

Atem stood up and took something out of a chest of drawers. When he returned to Yugi he saw that it was a dagger in a leather holster.

"Please, take this with you", Atem said and slightly pulled the pommel to reveal the blade. Yugi gulped, then nodded. Atem knelt down before him, pushed up the skirt of his tunic and revealed his pale thigh. He tied the holster around it and Yugi savoured the touch of his gentle fingers.

"Other me…", Yugi said as Atem secured the buckles. "You know you're my everything."

Atem looked up at him.

"Yes. And you're mine", he said. Atem rose, pulled Yugi to his feet and wrapped his arms around him The evening felt unusually cold and Atem was so warm. Yugi didn't want to the moment to pass. "If he tries anything take the knife and do whatever is necessary. Scream as loud as you can. Don't let him manipulate you. We will find another way should he…"

Yugi squeezed him.

"Mm-hmm!", he said. He felt Atem's heart beat against his, felt his chest move with every breath. He had to end the hug now or he'd never be able to. Hesitantly they loosened the embrace and left the east wing, hand in hand. Karim and five more soldiers were already there. They didn't know what was going on but Atem had commanded them to wait for Yugi before Lord Serach's chambers until the next morning.

"If you hear the slightest indication of something only resembling a scream or call for help or anything alike you will storm Lord Serach's rooms and get Lord Mutou out of there. Regardless of the measures you have to take", Atem said and Karim nodded. Atem turned to Yugi and Yugi saw in his eyes the pain he was feeling as well.

"I'll be back by dawn. I'll be thinking about you every second", Yugi whispered. Atem clutched Yugi's hand.

"And I'll be thinking about you", he said. "And partner…I'm sorry."

Yugi shot forward, cupped Atem's face and kissed him.

"Don't be. It's not your fault", he whispered and let go off him before his courage left him. His heart was heavy as he turned away from Atem and began to walk towards the sacrifice that lay ahead.


	24. Turning Points

_Yo, peeps! Welcome back! Sorry this chapter took so long. Next to the usual Holiday stuff going on and a nasty ear infection, I had to rewrite this chapter a few times. The actions of the charaters just didn't feel right. But now I'm satisfied with how it turned out. Thank you for your very emotional reviews. I really enjoyed reading them all. :D I hope you enjoy this one! More or less...muhahaha!_

* * *

Yugi stopped before the teal portal and gulped.

"I'll see you when the sun rises", he said to Karim and his soldiers and they nodded. Two of Lord Serach's guards opened the entrance and Yugi walked inside with small steps. He gulped when they closed the doors behind him. It sounded so threatening, so…final. No, he couldn't allow himself to be afraid. He straightened his posture and held his head high.

Lord Serach entered the corridor from another room. His fat body was clad in an ugly, purple tunic with feathers and gems sown into it. He wore numerous golden bracelets, rings, anklets and necklaces.

"There you are, my sweet. Do come in", he said and gestured at the chamber he had come from. Yugi approached it but stopped at the threshold when he saw the bed inside. "Don't be shy. I merely want to dress you up in pretty things. For now."

Yugi hugged himself and entered. Two of the four walls were lined with wardrobes, all open and revealing clothes in colours so intense and unmatching that it hurt Yugi's eyes. Lord Serach guided him towards a tailor's dummy wearing a long skirt of many layers in oranges and pinks. It reminded Yugi of what belly dancers wore, only a lot more hideous.

"I had it manufactured for you", Lord Serach said.

"I guess I'm supposed to wear that", Yugi said.

"_Only_ this. But if you want to try on anything else before that, feel free", he said. As if Yugi would run around half naked, putting on one tasteless, way too big piece after another! He ripped the skirt off the dummy, stepped into it and moved it up to his hips. He pulled his white tunic over his head and tossed it to the floor.

"Beautiful!", Lord Serach said and clapped his hands. He circled Yugi, examining the shape of his body. The skirt had slits on both sides that went up to his thighs but luckily it was still covering the area where the sheath with his dagger was hidden. "Now, on to the accessories. Take a seat there and make yourself comfortable."

He pointed at the bed, wide and made of dark brown wood. Yugi sat down on the very edge on the crimson cover. What had Lord Serach done here before? The thought made Yugi shudder and he forbade himself to picture it in its details. Lord Serach turned to his vanity, opened up numerous cases with sparkling content and hummed while picking out several pieces. He returned to Yugi with a bunch of of necklaces hanging over his hairy arm and a golden tiara with diamonds in his hands.

"Now, how about this…", Lord Serach said and was about to place it on Yugi's head. But Yugi stretched out a flat hand.

"You're not allowed to touch me", he said. Lord Serach sighed.

"Yes, I remember that contract too. I was hoping things would be more casual once we're alone."

"Forget it", Yugi said, glaring. But it only made Lord Serach smile again.

"Well then, for now I shall be satisfied with touching the jewellery I'm adorning you with. Without breaking that pesky rule", he said. Yugi held still but clutched the cover as Lord Serach put the tiara on Yugi's head. "Ah, that's so much prettier than that boring headpiece the Pharaoh gave you. Just look."

Lord Serach positioned a cheval mirror right before Yugi. He only crinkled his nose at his reflection. The tiara was so big and full of diamonds it looked decadent. Compared to that his headpiece was modest.

Whenever Yugi glanced at the mirror he was decorated with even more. Earrings, necklaces in all lengths, hair clips, anklets, wristbands, belts out of gold, silver, platinum, bronze, copper with pearls, turquoises, rubies, emeralds, amber and more. Yugi could feel the warmth of Lord Serach's chubby fingers, even though they didn't make contact with his skin. Lord Serach was on his knees as he placed another ring on Yugi's toes.

"Ah, you are a piece of art, my sweet!", he said. Yugi felt more like a Christmas tree. "Now for the final touch!"

He rose, took a perfume bottle and sprayed Yugi with it. Yugi coughed and wiped tears from the corners of his eyes. The overly sweet scent made him feel as sick as if he had stuffed himself with too much candy.

"Just look at yourself! The Pharaoh has never offered you anything like this, now has he?", Lord Serach said and placed his fists on his hips.

"Luckily", Yugi mumbled as he rose, the accessories clicking against one another with every move. As he checked himself in the mirror he decided that the only good thing about this get-up was that except for the two no one else had to see it.

"Now it's time for dinner, dear!", Lord Serach said.

In the dining room the smell that reached Yugi's nose was so strange he couldn't decide if it belonged to food, a perfume or some metal. Only two chairs stood across from each other at a long, wooden table. The latter was full of bowls and plates. After inspecting their contents closer Yugi stepped back. He recognised the fried bodies of snakes, bats, spiders and mice, all garnished with salad and vegetables.

"Isn't it all exotic? Just like you", Lord Serach crooned beside him, causing Yugi to flinch. He sat down on one of the chairs with lime green upholstery. "Usually I'd ask my servants to dish out but since it's just us, would you be so kind? You may choose."

Since knowing what all the dishes were only made it worse, Yugi grabbed the closest bowl and filled Lord Serach's plate with it.

"Now, feed me", Lord Serach said. Yugi clenched his teeth but took the plate and the golden spoon beside it. He scooped up what he realised were fat bugs in a slimy, yellowish sauce and held it before Lord Serach's face. He looked Yugi in the eyes when he took it in his mouth and kept it there longer than necessary. The spoon was empty but covered in saliva when he released it. "Now you try it."

"I'm not hungry", Yugi said.

"Oh, but I insist. We want to experience all this together!", Lord Serach said. Yugi focussed on the dim light of one of the oil lamps on the table and took a deep breath. He filled the spoon with only one bug, stuffed it into his mouth and swallowed before it could touch his tongue. It still left a bitter, sticky feeling. "Very good! Do you like it?"

"No!", Yugi said and almost retched. But Lord Serach ignored it.

"Then let's have something else, my sweet", he said.

Sometimes Yugi chose, sometimes Lord Serach. While Yugi only took the smallest bites Lord Serach gobbled everything up as if it was delicious. Yugi had to feed him lizards, brains of small animals and almost raw innards.

Yugi tried to make it more bearable by recalling moments with Atem. The two of them, sitting in the drawing room, talking about games, letters from Arabia, their next ride. All the while cuddling or playing with Amerys and Taia; Amerys watching and one second later attacking the ribbon they waved about; Taia being confused when they only pretended to throw the ball. Soon he could return to all this and forget that this night ever happened.

"My beauty, do you have any personal questions about me?", Lord Serach interrupted the happy memory.

"No", Yugi said and dropped another baked grasshopper into Lord Serach's mouth.

"Well, then let me tell you about myself a little. I was born 46 years ago in…", he began while Yugi sat down on the chair across from him. He played with his rings while Lord Serach talked. Yugi listened in order to ignore the queasy feeling in his stomach. He didn't care about Lord Serach's family, their travels to foreign countries or where he had studied. But Lord Serach seemed to enjoy his monologue, now and then sipping from his cup of beer and stroking his chin, and Yugi was willing to let him pass as much time as possible with it. "The year I came here was also the year the now Pharaoh was born. What an annoying baby he was! He was always crying so loud that half the palace would cover their ears. My relationship with him was doomed from the start."

Yugi rolled his eyes.

"That's your reason for disliking him? Because he screamed loud as a baby?", he said.

"Oh no, that was only the beginning. Everyone always had to attend the prince's every whim and fancy. A few years later, after the queen had died with the child she was giving birth to, he threw tantrums every day. And again everybody had to hear his cries, how he broke things and cursed everyone. How much I wished to slap that small face…! It changed after his father had dealt with that invasion and he could take care of that terror of a son. But the outcome wasn't any better. From then on the only sentences that came out of him were: 'Yes, father', 'Of course, father' and 'As you wish, father'. Ra, and that puppet was supposed to rule Egypt one day?"

"He's not a puppet", Yugi said, narrowing his eyes.

"Not any more. I'll give him that", Lord Serach said and scratched his warty neck. "I was so happy when his father sent him to Cyprus. But when he returned he was being a spoilt brat all over again. Offending every noble at every opportunity, laying everyone who gave him sweet eyes and always followed by that dirty mutt of a dog. He even humiliated me!"

"I doubt that", Yugi said and furrowed his brows.

"Well, it's true. I was proposing a new trade route at an audience and half the court was there. All of a sudden he let that filthy mongrel loose on me, chasing my through the hall and ruining everything I had prepared! And the only thing that damn prince did all the time was laugh! Do you think he ever apologised? No!", Lord Serach said, a tight grip around his goblet. Yugi's gaze shifted over the table.

"What happened was unfortunate. But I know the Pharaoh well enough to know that he'd never humiliate someone on purpose, let alone enjoy it. And his dog is a very kind soul who-"

"Enough of that!", Lord Serach said with movement of his hand. "Let's talk about something more pleasant. Ah yes, the moment I first saw you and you put a spell on me, my doll." His slimy smile returned. Yugi suppressed a disgusted sound. "It was at the banquet on the day of the Arabians' arrival. You had never made an official appearance at the Pharaoh's side until then. Only few people had seen his lover and said that he was rather pretty. If I had known what an understatement that was! As the Pharaoh was holding his boring speech I saw a magical creature peek out from behind a curtain, of a beauty I had never seen before. But my heart ached when I saw you sit down beside the Pharaoh… I tried to get as close to you as possible but the Pharaoh was always keeping you at his side. I can't say how jealous I was! But even worse! I always saw you stare at him with so much longing…and it let me know that he wasn't giving you the…_attention_ you wanted. And needed."

Yugi felt a hot blush creep onto his cheeks and looked down to his wristbands. He was referring to the time when Yugi had been overwhelmed by his desire for Atem, yet hadn't had the courage to confess it to him. Had his thirst been this obvious?!

"I admit, by now the Pharaoh seems to be taking better care of you but back then…it made me so mad to know that he was ignoring your urges like that! While I was more than willing to…", Lord Serach said, huffing angrily at the memory. He took another gulp to calm himself and fidgeted with his necklace. Yugi shuddered.

"Stop talking like that! I never wanted anyone but him!", Yugi said but Lord Serach laughed, followed by a belch.

"I don't believe you, my sweet. You would have pounced upon anyone who was willing to love you. I saw it in your eyes…that raw lust…", he said and shot Yugi a piercing look that made him place a hand on his thigh where his dagger was still hidden. But Lord Serach kept talking. "If only you had come to my chambers, my darling! I hope you can forgive me but back then I was still trying to find someone like you. I searched every city my business would take me to, every bar, every brothel, every slave market… No one resembled you only a little! I told them I wanted a pale boy but all they got me were Europeans. None of them had your slim body, your special skin tone or the purple of your eyes. I slept with them anyway because that's how desperate I was for you. But in my thoughts I was always with you, my sweet. I even called your name while I-"

"Don't tell me more!", Yugi said and covered his eyes. But the image was still in his head and made him want to slap Lord Serach. Only Atem was allowed to think about him that way!

"Ah, you're right, my sweet. I should give you a little time to process all these wonderful news of my love for you!", Lord Serach said and stood up. "Follow me."

Yugi clenched his fists but did as he asked. They entered the drawing room where Lord Serach had first suggested the deal they were now carrying out. It was furnished in the dirty greens and browns of a swamp and like the rest of his chambers it was stuffed with statuettes, vases and other knick-knacks from foreign countries. Lord Serach gestured Yugi to stand in front of a couch and got a lute from a corner. He sat down before Yugi and played a few notes.

"Dance for me, my sweet."

Yugi stepped back.

"I can't dance", he said. He had tried a few times at the banquets but he had always felt uncomfortable. The only time this had been different had been with Layla in Karnak and the reason had been him being drunk – a state he wouldn't get into now.

"I don't believe you. With your lithe body you are made for dancing! Don't tell me the Pharaoh never-"

"No, he never asked me to do such things!", Yugi spat.

"Such wasted potential! He really doesn't appreciate you!", Lord Serach said and struck up a tune. Yugi stood still, looking at his bare feet and ringed toes. "My sweet, if you don't stick to the contract I might as well send my soldiers back…"

Yugi chewed his bottom lip. It was for Karnak, Karnak, Karnak!

"Fine", he hissed. Lord Serach started the song once more and Yugi forced himself to swing his hips slightly. Lord Serach's gaze was glued to them with a grin. "Good, so good, my beloved…but don't be shy! More…!", he whispered. Yugi intensified his motions, his face twisted. "Excellent! Oh, so beautiful…! But don't be so stiff! Use your arms, legs, everything…!"

Yugi pressed his lips together as he followed the instructions. He summoned his memories of the night he had gone out with Layla and her brothers. In the crowd, surrounded by his friends, Yugi hadn't cared about what his dancing looked like and no one else had either. Layla had done all kinds of ridiculous moves and poses with him and they had laughed together. A picture popped into his mind of Layla, her hands tucked under her armpits, scratching the floor with her shoe and uttering "Bwok!" over and over. The thought of chicken-Layla overshadowed his discomfort for a moment and enticed a laugh from him.

"See? I knew you'd like it", Lord Serach said, tainting that short phase of relief and causing the corners of Yugi's mouth to curl downward. "Turn around and show me that cute behind of yours."

Yugi glared at him but did as he was told and felt Lord Serach's greedy stare on his butt. Disgust crawled over his skin and no matter how hard he tried to bring back the mental imagine of Layla, it always blurred when the thought it was within his reach. He looked at the dark blue sky outside, begging it to lighten up soon and end this torture.

Yugi spun a few times at Lord Serach's command, encouraging him to shake his hips harder by quickening the pace of his song. Yugi's belts and necklaces were clicking against each other, supporting the rhythm of the music. Soon Yugi was out of breath and he stopped. As did Lord Serach.

"I need a break", Yugi said and wiped his forehead.

"Ah, of course. Sit down here with me", he said and patted the spot to his right. Yugi obeyed but left a big gap between him and Lord Serach. He leaned the lute against the side of the couch and moved closer to Yugi. He played with one of Yugi's necklaces, one with rubies and pearls. "I'm really enjoying our time together. And you're so much more cooperative than I had expected, my little doll." Yugi clasped the layers of his skirt. _Cooperative_ meant _willing to humiliate himself_. "But that wasn't all yet. In fact, the best is yet to come…"

He approached a shelf and took a wooden box out of it. When he opened it on the table Yugi saw that it was a board game. While Lord Serach set it up Yugi fumbled his wristbands. It couldn't be a normal game. What did he have planned?

Something shattered behind Yugi. He turned his head and saw the balcony.

"What was that?", Yugi said but Lord Serach was busy humming and setting up the different pieces. Yugi stepped onto the balcony and the cool wind gave him goose-bumps. On the floor lay the pieces of a vase. "Just the wi-"

Hands seized his throat from behind and his blood ran cold. Yugi wiggled and tried to scream but he could only give muffled sounds. He tried to pull the hands from his neck, scratched them, but the attacker was too strong.

A groan, a dull sound, a noise of pain and the grip loosened in an instant. Yugi stumbled to the railing, coughing. Lord Serach was holding a statuette of Ra and on the floor lay face-down a muscular man. His clothes were tattered and his hair was chalk-white.

"A heathen…?", Yugi said, his fingers still trembling. "What the…?"

"Excellent question", Lord Serach said, huffing. Yugi flinched when he heard screams in the distance, the clash of metal, calls for reinforcements. He opened his mouth but the door to the room smashed open and one moment later a young woman stood before them, her face pale and her hair dishevelled.

"I told you not to-"

"Lord Serach, we're under attack! Heathens everywhere! We must flee!", she said. Yugi's heart stopped and for a moment his entire body felt numb.

"Are you sure?", Lord Serach said, struggling to keep his voice from shaking.

"Yes, I saw it! Downstairs, they killed…oh please, let us flee! I'm so scared!", she said and sobbed.

"Very well. Call every servant and guard. We're leaving the palace immediately", Lord Serach said. The woman nodded and ran off. He turned to Yugi. "I'm sorry that our special night…"

But Yugi had already rushed past him, into the corridor, towards the teal double doors. He pulled them open and bit back a scream. Lord Serach's soldiers, the royal guards and Karim were fighting with a group of white-haired people. Blades clanged against each other, at least three men squirmed on the floor, surrounded by pools of blood.

"My lord, don't-", Karim called but he had to parry another attack with his sword. A white-haired woman grabbed one of Lord Serach's men by his hair and stabbed his neck. He dropped to the floor with choking sounds. The woman was grinning as she turned her blood-stained face towards Yugi. She drew back her arm for a throw and Yugi smashed the doors close. The tip of a blade bored into the wood only a second later.

Lord Serach appeared beside him and bolted the door before someone from the outside shook it in an attempt to get inside. He pushed a chest of drawers in front of it and Yugi helped. Once done they hurried down the corridor.

"You see what's going on. You can't get to the Pharaoh right now. Not alive. I'm getting into safety with my servants and guards. I would advise you to come with me but I can't force you", Lord Serach said. Yugi gulped. If even trained soldiers were getting killed he had no chance, as much as he hated to admit it. Atem would now tell Yugi to get himself out of danger at any cost, even if it meant their temporary separation.

"Fine. Let's go then", Yugi said, promising to return to Atem as soon as possible.

They were surrounded by at least a dozen guards as they rushed through one secret passage after another. More cries, curses and commands sounded from the rest of the palace. Yugi's intestines tensed up. If only Atem was all right! But the royal guards' top priority now was to keep the Pharaoh safe. They were the best of the best and they would fulfil their duty at any cost. As long as Atem didn't get any stupid ideas in order to reach Yugi…

They stepped out into the dark, empty garden. Yugi's bare feet ran through the sand, soil, grass until they reached one of the minor gates near a lookout tower. Over thirty more soldiers were waiting, checking every direction for enemies. There were enough horses for everyone of them, saddled, bridled and scraping the ground with their hooves. Lord Serach grabbed Yugi's arm and pushed him towards a brown mare.

"Get on this one!", he said. Yugi placed one foot on the stirrup and was about to swing himself onto the saddle.

"NOT ONE STEP FURTHER!", a familiar voice yelled and Yugi turned his head. Atem and his squad of royal guards were running towards them and stopped in front of Lord Serach's soldiers. Karim was limping among them, holding his bleeding forehead. Both sides had their swords and spears raised, ready to attack. Atem was in the middle, surrounded by his men and women, huffing, with a sword in one hand and a bloody scratch on his cheek. His eyes were flashing with anger.

"Other me…!", Yugi said, his heart leaping. He let go off the horse and wanted to run towards him. But Lord Serach was still holding his wrist. "Stop it! Go and flee from the heathens for all I care but I-"

"Partner, the heathens and his soldiers are allies! They opened the gates for them from the inside!", Atem called.

Yugi's jar dropped. Before he could react, Lord Serach had turned his arm on his back and forced Yugi against his fat body by pressing a blade against his throat. The sharp pain let Yugi no choice but to stand still.

"That guy on the balcony, your servant and that fight in the corridor…", Yugi whispered, his mouth turning dry. Lord Serach chuckled.

"They're very convincing actors, right?", he whispered, his stinking breath creeping over Yugi's skin.

"Unhand him!", Atem shouted, the grip on his swords tightening. "Your soldiers and the heathens are as good as beaten! A hostage won't get you anywhere!"

"Really? Are you going to attack me like _this_?", Lord Serach said. Yugi gritted his teeth. Would Lord Serach really kill him? No, if he did he'd be lost for good. But Atem would never risk his life. It was a dilemma. If only Yugi could do something…!

For a second, he stopped breathing. He could!

Atem's eyes shifted over the soldiers, Lord Serach and finally locked with Yugi's. He gave Atem a determined look and let his gaze dart at this thigh a couple of times. First Atem furrowed his brows but raised them for a short moment when he understood.

"Your soldiers may outnumber my royal guards but mercenaries can't compare to elite soldiers. The heathens you paid may be a little tougher but most of them are captured already", Atem said.

"I was hoping they'd last longer, I must admit", Lord Serach said. The air was filled with sparks and only one wrong word could cause an explosion. While Atem and Lord Serach talked the soldiers on both sides pointing their weapons at each other, ready to attack. No one noticed how Yugi's free hand wandered down to his thigh, searching for the side slit of the skirt.

"Even if you escape, what then? Do you think I won't chase you through the entire country and beyond to find him? Have you even thought this through?", Atem said.

"Believe me, I have", Lord Serach said and twisted Yugi's arm tighter, causing him to hiss. Nevertheless, his palm searched for the sheath and finally found it. His fingers clutched the hilt of the dagger. Now he only had to give Atem one last look and…

A laugh broke the silence. Cold, sharp, arrogant.

Yugi searched for the source of the sound like everyone else. A few people pointed to the top of the lookout tower not far from them. A man was leaning a crossbow against his shoulder, his red coat and white hair slightly flapping in the wind. In the dim moon light Yugi saw a scar run across one side of his face. The blood in Yugi's veins froze when he recognised the person, paralysing him completely and rendering him unable to do anything but watch and listen.

"And here I thought you could handle this, Serach. It seems I overestimated you", he said. More white-haired figures appeared beside him and dozens more on the palace walls and roof tops. All of them had bows, arrows, knives, swords and other weapons. Lord Serach hadn't only paid a few heathens to assist him. He had formed an alliance with them – and their leader.

"And I thought we had a deal! What took you so long?!", Lord Serach snapped.

"Stop wetting yourself. We're here", the other said and turned to Atem. "I guess I have to introduce myself. I am Bakura, king of the Anai, the people that you like to call _heathens_."

He gave a mocking bow. Atem's eyes were round in shock and he could just stand there. But he shook his head and did a step towards Bakura.

"Let him go! It's me you want!", Atem shouted. Bakura grinned.

"I would have preferred to take your queen or heir instead. But since you have neither, your little bed warmer will have to do. You're so vulnerable without him, it's hilarious! And it will be quite useful!", Bakura said.

"For what?!", Atem called.

"I wouldn't want to spoil the surprise, my Pharaoh. Until then…", Bakura said and pointed his cross bow at him. He pulled the trigger and an arrow hit Atem in the shoulder, knocking him to the floor.

"NO!", Yugi yelled, snapping out of his state of shock. He drew the dagger from his thigh sheath and stabbed Lord Serach's arm holding the knife against his throat. He wanted to run to Atem but the soldiers were already clashing with the royal guards. Before he could start slashing his way through the crowd someone struck a blow on his head and he tumbled to the floor. The ugly tiara fell off his hair and landed right beside him. He wanted to get up but his limbs were too weak to hold his weight. He could only watch the blurry tiara getting splashed with blood.

"Other me…!", Yugi whispered, trying to crawl forward. But someone grabbed his arms, tied his hands and feet and threw him over his shoulder. His vision darkened, no matter how much he tried to fight it. Cries of pain, battle and mercy sounded all around him. But louder than all that was a chuckle right next to his ear.

"Now you'll finally be mine, my sweet…", Lord Serach's voice whispered and one second later Yugi passed out.


	25. Prospects

_Yo, peeps! Thanks for your support! Enjoy this new chapter and keep being your awesome, strong, unique selves! I believe in you! /throws confetti  
_

* * *

Yugi woke with a dull, yet intense pain in his head. He curled up, hands in his hair, mumbling curses. But when the ache subsided he remembered what had happened and his eyes snapped open. He looked around and realised that he was in a beige tent. He was lying on some animal furs and the only other object was a chamber pot. Rubbing his temple, he stood up and tumbled to the exit. He pulled the flaps apart and the sunlight dazzled him.

A moment later his eyes adjusted. To his left was a lake, around him palm trees, bushes, more tents. A few white-haired soldiers were sitting around something that was probably used as a fire place at night. They shot him a few glances and whispered but did nothing else.

Yugi sneaked around and discovered more heathens in some distance. They were washing, cooking, repairing things and talking. Most of them were old or children. But for the most part, the place was empty. Did he still have a chance to flee?

"My lord!", a familiar voice said. Yugi turned around and gasped. A boy of maybe ten years hurried towards him, a bucked of water in his hands. He had short, white hair and green eyes. Yugi's mind flashed back to Atem's birthday, how he had been attacked by two men and saved by the same boy now standing before him, huffing. He put down the bucket and opened his mouth but Yugi grabbed his shoulders and spoke first.

"Kham, where am I? What happened to the Pharaoh? Is he still alive?"

"Yes, my lord. The Pharaoh is just injured. Believe me, if he were dead, everyone would know", Kham said and Yugi felt at least one worry of many dissolve. "We're in an oasis called Meri. Except for a few guards and servants, no one is here right now."

"Then it's the perfect time for me to flee! Kham, I need a horse and-"

"That won't work, my lord. Even if you managed to steal a horse, you wouldn't find your way back to Karnak through the desert. Only a navigator knows how to do that. And even if one of them were here I doubt they'd be willing to help you", Kham said in an apologetic tone. Yugi looked down at his feet. Though he saw the ground beneath them he felt as if he was falling.

"No, no, no! There just has to be a way!", Yugi said. He rushed past Kham but after a few steps his vision blurred. He had to lean against a palm tree for support.

"My lord, please calm down. You're too weak right now", Kham said beside him. Yes, too weak at a moment when he couldn't allow himself to be. Yugi's fingers dug into the bark.

"Kham, what's going on? Why is Bakura your king? Why is he working with Lord Serach? Why did they kidnap me? What…", Yugi said but another wave of pain throbbed through his head. Yugi held his forehead while Kham took his other arm.

"Please, let's sit down, my lord. I'll tell you what I know", Kham said. Yugi let him guide him to the shady shore of the azure lake and sank down to the grass. As Yugi let his hand run over it, it was unexpectedly cool. Kham ran off and returned a little later with a plate with a piece of bread and a small bunch of grapes. Yugi's stomach rumbled at the sight. Right, the last bits of food he had eaten had been from last night. He shuddered as he remembered the bugs Lord Serach had forced him to down.

"Thank you", Yugi said, accepted the plate and chomped into the bread. It was a little dry but Yugi didn't care. Kham sat down across from him and crossed his legs.

"My lord, don't think I'm okay with what's going on. It's just…the money we got out of the bangles you gave us didn't last long. I couldn't find any work in Karnak and here I get at least some food and a place to sleep. But I'm only a servant! Not a warrior! I would never-"

"Even if you were, I wouldn't care right now, Kham. I'm glad to see a familiar face", Yugi said with a weak smile. Kham proudly stretched out his chest. "Now, what's happening? Where is everyone?"

"The king made a deal with that ugly noble so our soldiers got better weapons. Just enough so they could attack the palace and kidnap you. The king now wants to take over Karnak, make it _our_ fortress and chase the commoners into the desert. Like they did it with us a long time ago, you know? But for that the king needs even more arms. That's why he captured you. He's somewhere around Karnak to arrange the deal. The weapons he needs against your life", Kham said. Yugi stopped as he was about to take another bite.

"But once they have Karnak they will attack the palace again and…", Yugi said, staring at the teeth marks he had left on the bread's crust.

"Kill the Pharaoh", Kham whispered. When he saw Yugi's wide eyes he waved his hands around. "But that's only what I think and I'm just-"

"No, you're right", Yugi said and chewed his lip. "Atem would give anything to safe my life, even if it endangers his own. And Bakura knows it …!"

Kham played with the sleeve of his frayed tunic.

"I'm sorry, my lord… Our old king would never have permitted anything like that. But most seem to have forgotten after…", Kham said.

"After what?"

Kham gave him only a glance.

"After the Pharaoh had him killed", Kham whispered and Yugi dropped his bread onto the plate.

"What?! He would never…!", Yugi shrieked.

"Well, from what I heard about the Pharaoh…please don't tell anyone…but I doubt it as well", Kham whispered and checked every direction for eavesdroppers, then turned back to Yugi. "I guess, I best start from the beginning."

Kham cleared his throat.

"Bakura and his brother are actually from another clan…one that has very different views from our old king's. So different that he didn't want anything to do with them. But when he found out that they had been wiped out, he still wanted to see it for himself. Bakura and his brother were little kids and the only survivors. The old king took them in, raised them like sons. They were a family but Bakura and the old king fought a lot.

"Bakura always wanted to attack Egypt for forcing our people to live in the desert over a century ago. The old king rejected his plans and tried his best to teach Bakura better. The old king believed that we should stick to our old ways, no matter what: protect but never attack. We used to be the guardians of Egypt, after all.

"Anyway, about a year ago, the old king was murdered. Bakura saw it himself. The assassin even left a dagger with the Pharaoh's symbol and she was said to have worn it on her clothes as well. The old king had no children of his own but he had Bakura and his brother. So after some fights, Bakura became the new king.

"He stirred up our people against the Pharaoh…not that he had to do much after what had happened. He convinced the majority that we should take revenge for our old king, end our life as nomads and demand the same rights as Egyptians. So we went to Karnak and…you know what happened from there."

In the mean time, Yugi had eaten the bread, put down the plate and thrown one grape after another into his mouth. Now he was picking the remaining stems apart one after another.

"Atem would never have anyone assassinated. Besides, from what you said the old king was the opposite of a threat. So why have him killed?", Yugi said as calmly as he could.

"Exactly. But Bakura promised us a better life in Karnak and most still believe him", Kham said.

"But why would Lord Serach…oh, it's unimportant right now. I need to do something before Bakura can execute his plan! Kham, isn't there someone I can talk to? Someone who is able and willing to stop this before it's too late?", Yugi said. Kham scratched his nose.

"Well, there is Bakura's brother. He's a lot more like the old king, reasonable and peaceful, I mean. I don't know what you could do but he'd listen to you. The only person who would, I think", Kham said.

"Then I must see him. Where is he?", Yugi said.

"Right now he's at another oasis, treating the ones who were injured in the mission. He's our head medic, you know? The best one, we have! But I don't know when he'll come back", Kham said.

"Dammit!", Yugi said and punched the grass. He watched a few birds in the sky. If only Yugi could fly to that other oasis and talk to him. But if there was no way to get to him…he had to make him come here. How could he make a medic…? Yugi snapped his fingers when he realised it. "Kham, I need to get sick!"

"Wh-What?", Kham said, tilting his head.

"I need to get _really_ sick. The deal Bakura wants to make depends on me. So if I catch some mysterious illness all of a sudden, they should send their best medic. They can't afford any less", Yugi said, hoping he was right.

"Uhm…yeah. I guess that's true", Kham said, one hand running through his hair. Neither of them was sure but Yugi knew that it was the best and only chance he had for now. "Let me think…I'm sure there are some water cherries around here. Every child knows they're poisonous. Not deadly but…it won't be pretty."

"Good, please get me some. I have no time to loose", Yugi said and stood up. Only once he looked at his reflection in the lake he noticed that he was still in the skirt and jewellery Lord Serach had made him wear. Anger swelled up in him. He pulled the necklaces over his head and tossed them onto the ground all at once. "And please, if you can, bring me some other clothes. I hate these things."

"Sure. But we don't have anything a noble-"

"I wouldn't care if I had to wear a flower bag right now", Yugi said and freed himself off the heavy belts around his hips. It made him feel much lighter.

* * *

Back in the tent, the tunic Kham had gotten him was grey, tattered and too big for Yugi. But he didn't care and swapped it gladly for what Lord Serach had forced him into. Kham gave Yugi a handful of small, round fruits in a soft pink. Yugi decided not to think and threw them all into his mouth at once. He swallowed quickly but even the short contact with his tongue let him know how sour the water cherries were. He shuddered.

Only a little later on, his mouth and throat began to burn. His stomach was slowly starting to feel like a balloon that was being inflated up to the point where it was close to popping. Only instead of air his inner was filled with acid that gnawed on his organs like maggots with razor sharp teeth. Yugi started to sweat and his eyes watered. He sank to the floor, lay down sideways on the furs and curled up.

"Oh boy…these surely do the trick", Yugi whispered and moaned when his entire body cramped up. Kham leaned towards him, brows furrowed in concern.

"I ate them once as a small kid as well. I know how nasty it is", he said. "I'll go tell the guards!"

Kham dashed off and came back a few moments later with two women in tow. One of them was tall and muscular, the other was lean with eyes of a soft brown that reminded Yugi of Layla. The slim woman knelt down next to Yugi and placed a palm on his forehead. He didn't need to act to twist his face in pain.

"Don't get too close! It might be contagious!", the tall one said, her arms crossed.

"My nieces get sick all the time. I'm resistant", the other said. "If it came all of a sudden, maybe it'll go away just as quickly. Sometimes that's just how it is…"

Kham took her arm, his bottom lip quivering.

"But if it's serious, if he dies…!", he said. "Imagine how furious the king would be with us! And his plan would be ruined!"

"The runt is right!", the muscular women behind him said. "We can't let the king down! I don't care about the Pharaoh's pet but the mission…!"

"Exactly!", Kham said, shot up and turned to her. "Better send for the king's brother! He's the best and-"

"I know! Don't try to command me!", she snapped and left the tent. The lean woman was still beside Yugi and gave him a patient smile.

"It's probably for the better. The king's brother can heal almost anything. I'm not saying that because of the mission… I just hope you'll be well, my lord", she said and rose. Yugi looked after her as she left the tent. Kham grinned as he crawled towards Yugi.

"Well done", Yugi croaked. Hopefully the next step would be at least half as easy.

* * *

Kham stayed with Yugi the entire time. Yugi felt as if the sun was moving much slower than usual. When it had reached its peak Yugi was still writhing in pain. The convulsions had intensified so much that Yugi felt as if someone was ramming thousands of needles into him from the inside. Yugi cursed over and over while Kham reminded him that he was doing this for every Egyptian and heathen alike and that it would be worth it.

Kham was wiping Yugi's temples when they heard the trampling of horses. Kham got up and opened one of the tent flaps.

"It's really him! My lord, we did it!", Kham said and jumped. Yugi saw from his position only how around that person a cluster of soldiers and servants from every age formed. They were cheering and calling "Welcome back!", "It's an honour!" and "The Gods bless you!". He really was beloved among his people. Good.

Kham rushed back to Yugi and dabbed his face with the wet cloth. Steps came closer. But when Yugi saw who entered the tent his heart stopped and it was as if everything moved in slow motion.

He was wearing wide, beige clothes that covered most of his body. He pulled back the hood, revealing the wild, white hair. His smile was as gentle as the last time Yugi had seen it.

Yugi slowly sat up. Two other people brought in cases, placed them near Yugi, bowed and left. Yugi could still only stare at Bakura's brother.

"Ryou…!", he croaked. The other's eyes widened.

"How do you know my name?", he said. He looked at Kham and his expression softened. "I guess you told him."

"Uhm, no. Actually, I didn't", Kham mumbled. Ryou knelt down on Yugi's other side, opened one of the boxes and began examining him. Yugi blinked a few times until he saw the differences. This Ryou's skin was darker and his eyes a different shade of green. A few faint scars ran over his face but it was still the same. Only now Yugi realised that his heart had started thudding at the encounter and he tried to calm it by breathing deeply.

He shouldn't be surprised, should he? After all, Kaiba, Isis Ishtar, his grandfather had lived previous lives in this time period as well. Just because they hadn't met Ryou in the memory world, it didn't mean he didn't exist here. For a moment Yugi had thought that another piece of his world was here with him. How nice it would have been if it had been true…

"I will make a broth for you out of some herbs It should ease the cramps and calm the burning. Please don't consume anything else for today or you could seriously damage your throat and organs", he said, turned to another case, took a clay bowl and a twig of rosemary out of it and began picking the latter. Yugi's eyes were glued to his fingers, moving skilfully and fast. Just like those of the Ryou in his time, carving the figures and houses for his role playing game.

Wait, what was he doing? He was running out of time! Yugi sat up, even though his innards felt as if someone was twisting a knife in them.

"I must talk to you", he said, trying to sound as firm as Atem when he held a speech. But Yugi's voice was hoarse and shaky. Ryou's brows knitted in worry. He was probably looking too pathetic and even paler than usual but Yugi couldn't let that stop him. "You must stop your brother from taking over Karnak. He can't kill the Pharaoh or anyone else for that matter. From what I heard you believe in peaceful solutions as well. Please, let us work together before anyone else gets hurt!"

Ryou froze.

"My brother won't kill anyone. He promised me", Ryou said and continued plucking the rosemary.

"Yes, he will!", Yugi said, clutching the fur beneath him. Ryou shot him an icy glance.

"How do you want to know? You haven't met him until last night", he said. Yugi chewed his bottom lip. Ryou would never believe the truth.

"Look… Invading the palace and kidnapping me was pretty much a declaration of war! You've been taking care of the wounded, haven't you? You know what's happening better than me! You might be the only person who can still turn this around!", Yugi said.

"My lord, I'm afraid there is no turning back now", Ryou said, eyes on the rosemary twig.

"Yes, there is! Please, talk to him! Don't let him kill anyone else!", Yugi said. Ryou shot up.

"Stop calling my brother a murderer! You don't know him!", he said and stepped into a corner. Yugi attempted to stand up himself. When he struggled, Kham helped him. He watched the confrontation with wide eyes. Yugi wrapped one arm around his aching stomach and placed the other around Kham's shoulder.

"I'm sorry for upsetting you. But don't you see what's at stake here? If he…or one of his followers kills the Pharaoh there will be a civil war. And then hundreds of people will die", Yugi said. Ryou hugged himself. "You have the power to stop all this. I'm sure that the old king…your _father_ would want you to stand up for peace as well. I will help you with the influence I have but you have to take the initiative."

"I will help too!", Kham said, blushing beside Yugi. "I-I may not be as powerful as you two but I will do what I can! And my friends will too!"

Yugi wished he could squeeze Kham in pride but his cramped up body only allowed him to pat his shoulder. Ryou gulped.

"Believe me, I tried to stop him. But I couldn't. Besides, do you think I can convince anyone to go back to the way it was? Living in poverty, eating insects and dirt?", Ryou whispered.

"It doesn't have to be like that again. I know much went wrong in the past but we can still resolve this without anyone losing their life. The Pharaoh will listen if I suggest a peaceful meeting with you representing your people. But first you have to stop your brother. Please…!", Yugi said. Ryou took a deep breath and turned towards them.

"Do you really think I could…", he began but was interrupted by the sound of galloping outside. He shook his head. "I wish you were right but you overestimate my influence. I told you, I tried to talk him out of this but…"

Yugi's mind raced, trying to come up with more arguments. But before he could speak the tent flaps opened and Bakura entered. His and Yugi's gazes met.

"Goodness, and here I thought you were actually dying. That messenger…", he said and sighed.

"You…!", Yugi said, trembling with anger. He remembered how Bakura had aimed his crossbow at Atem, how the arrow had hit him, how he had fallen. Yugi let go off Kham and tried to punch Bakura. But he caught his wrist before it could touch him. "You tried to kill him, you bastard!"

Yugi wriggled, attacked with his other fist but Bakura grabbed it as well. He gave an annoyed sound.

"I aimed for his shoulder. Not his heart", he said and pushed Yugi back onto the furs. The impact couldn't have hurt more if he had landed on a bed of nails. Kham rushed to his side. "If he were dead you'd be useless to me. And as I expected he accepted my conditions without hesitation. Well, one of his advisors did. Your sweetheart is probably wailing like a baby in his pretty palace right now."

He grinned and Yugi glared at him in return. If he hadn't eaten those water cherries he'd claw Bakura's eyes out! Bakura looked at Ryou who had turned to them. The corners of his eyes were glistening.

"What's wrong?", Bakura said.

"Nothing", Ryou said and wiped away the tears. "We just talked and…"

Bakura dashed towards Yugi and seized him by his frayed collar.

"How dare you upset my brother?!", he hissed.

"Please, I'm fine", Ryou said behind him. Bakura glanced at him.

"Go outside. A few of my soldiers need their wounds checked", he said.

"But…", Ryou said, then stopped when his brother didn't blink once. "As you wish."

He exited and Bakura shifted his attention back to Yugi.

"Leave my brother alone!", Bakura hissed. Yugi raised his eyebrows.

"Why? What are you afraid of?", he said.

"Nothing", Bakura said and shoved Yugi back into the pelts. Yugi coughed and it fuelled the fire in his throat. If Bakura got this mad about him talking to Ryou, it meant that he was close to a weak spot. Yugi sat up, Kham supporting him, and decided that he needed to distract Bakura from that subject.

"You said your conditions were accepted. Is it about those weapons?", he said. Bakura smiled.

"So you heard. Yes, it's your life against the entire arsenal of Karnak's guards", he said.

"And with that you will harm even more people!"

"I will bring justice. We will make Karnak ours and then the Egyptians can have a taste of the desert life", Bakura said.

"Don't tell me you'll stop there", Yugi spat and raised his chin.

"You better don't get cocky. But of course I won't stop there. I will take the palace next and kill the Pharaoh, just like he had our old king killed", Bakura said and crossed his arms. Yugi felt his heart sink. Hearing Bakura admit his plan like that was a lot scarier than suspecting it.

"I knew it", Yugi hissed. Ryou was wrong about his brother's intentions and Yugi had to convince him before Atem would…! Yugi swallowed his fear and decided not to show it. He had to fight now. "So, what will happen with me? When will you let me free?"

"I won't", Bakura said. Yugi clenched his teeth. Those prospects were grim but expected as well. "I promised him that you will live. And that you will, with your precious Lord Serach."

Yugi's jaw dropped.

"What?", he whispered, feeling as if he had slammed into a wall.

"He gets you, as it's our deal. What do I know where he will take you once you have played your part as well", Bakura said. "But I'm wasting my time on you. You'll get to see your lover one last time tomorrow in Karnak. Gotta proof that I didn't take your worthless, little life. I don't care if you die after that."

Bakura left the tent with a laugh. To Yugi it was as if the world had gone silent. The idea of Lord Serach bringing him the Gods knew where scared him a lot more than being Bakura's prisoner. He'd rather be locked in a tiny cell and slowly starve than be Lord Serach's slave and get raped.

He couldn't let that happen! He had to act, for Atem, himself and everyone else! How could he convince Ryou to stop his brother?

* * *

Later, one of Ryou's assistants brought Yugi the finished broth and gathered the cases he had left behind. Yugi drank the medicine greedily. Even though it was bitter, it felt as if it covered his throat and stomach in a calming balm. Kham fanned him while he enjoyed how the cramps and the burning wore off until they were almost gone.

Yugi covered his eyes with his palms and tried to think. He had only half a day to persuade Ryou. Bakura was lying to his brother about his intentions to kill, probably to keep him from rebelling. He had to tell Ryou the truth. Kham had heard it too, after all. Bakura wanted to murder Atem.

While Yugi recovered, Kham looked around outside. Ryou had treated more wounded, always surrounded by a cluster of people who praised his healing abilities and called him "a gift from the Gods". Afterwards, Bakura had sent him into his guarded tent and forbidden him to leave. That made it even more difficult to reach him but it was another sign of Bakura being worried about Ryou being influenced only slightly.

"I need to talk to him but how?", Yugi mumbled, looking out of his tent when he was feeling better. Ryou's place was on the other side of the lake. Ryou poked his head out now and then but the men with spears seemed to ask him to go back inside every time. Ryou obeyed. Maybe he was eager to talk to Bakura? Or Yugi?

"My lord, what if I eat the water cherries this time?", Kham said behind him. Yugi turned around. "The king's brother said you could seriously hurt yourself if you…well, but I can eat'em!"

"I'm sorry that I have to ask you to do this. But yes, please do", Yugi said. Even if they sent one of Ryou's assistants they could at least deliver a message to him.

"I'll do all I can to help you, my lord! I'll be right back!", Kham said and dashed off. Outside another group of riders arrived on trampling horses. Two men lifted an apparently heavy box from a cart. Kham jumped over the box, almost causing the two men to lose their balance. They cursed and Kham called an apology over his shoulder. Yugi thanked the Gods for Kham as his ally!

He dropped the tent flaps and began pacing the room. Which approach towards Ryou would be most effective? Best start slowly and patiently. Once he got him to listen he would confront him with the confession Bakura had made. Surely Kham could add many good points as someone who belonged to the same people. He only needed…

Someone entered and Yugi expected to see Kham. But shock paralyzed him when he saw who it really was. Clad in an ugly, crimson tunic, a wide, purple cape around his shoulders and the ever so slimy smile on his lips.

"Hello, my doll", Lord Serach said.


	26. Collisions

_Are you ready for some more drama? Also, another thank you for your support. :)_

**_TW for non-consesual, sexual things_**

* * *

This time Yugi was fast enough. He dashed forward and punched Lord Serach with all he had, sending him reeling backwards.

"Traitor!", Yugi shouted, rage pounding through him. "Do you realise what you've done?! You scumbag, you bastard, you shithead!"

After humiliating Yugi with the false promise of aiding Atem, Lord Serach had kidnapped him with the prospect of a civil war. And all that just because he disliked Atem and desired Yugi?! Anger erupted from Yugi's inner at Lord Serach's ignorance, cruelty and self-righteousness. But Lord Serach chuckled.

"Such ugly words coming from such a pretty mouth", he said, holding his jaw. "You hit harder than I thought, my-"

"Shut it! I am not yours, nor will I ever be!", Yugi shouted.

"But you already are, _my jewel_", Lord Serach said and Yugi clenched his teeth. Lord Serach held up his forearm and the bandages around it had a red spot. "I don't appreciate the wound you gave me in your confusion. But you will have enough time to make up for it after tomorrow."

"I am never coming with you! I'd rather rot in prison for the rest of my life!", Yugi shouted, his fists tingling with the urge to hit Lord Serach again.

"Save that passion for when we're finally alone. Then you can-"

Yugi grabbed the collar of his tunic.

"How blind are you?! I fucking hate you and I always will!", Yugi yelled into his face and pushed him away. Lord Serach adjusted his clothes, shaking his head.

"So you want to be like all the others, huh? Unfortunate", he said. "Guards!"

Three of Lord Serach's men came in and seized Yugi by his arms and feet, carrying him outside. Yugi's heart raced and he squirmed, kicked and slapped them. But every time he had freed one limb, another soldier would catch it again. They dragged him through the paths between the other tents. Yugi screamed and cursed but either the no one cared about what was happening to him or they didn't dare to intervene. Two women with spears appeared from another passage, the same ones who had checked on him after eating the water cherries.

"Tell Kham! Ryou! Any-"

One of the guards pressed his palm against Yugi's mouth. Yugi managed to land more blows, bit and insulted them. But in the end they forced him into a crimson tent of heavy, thick cloth. They threw him onto a canopy bed, attached a bronze cuff to Yugi's wrist and the other end to a post of the bed. They stepped back, holding the parts of their bodies where Yugi had struck them.

"Ra damn you, you little beast!", one with a bleeding lip said and he and the other soldiers trampled out of the tent. The last one threw a key on a box beside the exit. Panting, Yugi sat up on his knees and looked around. The bed had a scarlet cover and pillows with gold coloured tassels. Over a dozen chests from small to large stood all over the tent, some open and displaying their contents of clothes, statuettes and scrolls. Like Lord Serach's chambers in the palace, the tent was engulfed in an overly sweet scent that made Yugi sick.

He yanked on the cuff but it only carved a small notch into the wood. He tried to slip out of it but not even his wrists were slim enough for that. His eyes darted around for any tool he could use, if only he could get rid of that damn thing. It made his innards curl up quicker than he wanted to admit.

Lord Serach entered and Yugi felt a lump in his throat. He snaked his way through the chests towards Yugi. He cupped his chin with his fat hand and his touch caused another spark of anger in Yugi.

"My sweet, if you don't start being nicer to me I'll have to-"

Yugi grabbed his forearm, his fingers digging into Lord Serach's wound, making him scream. He tried to free himself but Yugi's grip was like a vice and his eyes like arrows.

"It doesn't matter what you will do to me! Because you will never stop me from despising you, you will never stop me from fighting you, and you will NEVER stop me from loving _him_!"

Lord Serach freed himself, turning his injured side away from Yugi.

"Why must you be so difficult, my darling? You were never like this with the Pharaoh", he said and pressed his lips together. "Don't you see what a wonderful life we can have together? I'll take you far away from here, build us a wonderful home and you can have anything you want. Clothes, jewellery, pets, you name it. All I want in return is for you to be a good boy in our love nest and-"

"Wherever you try to hide me, Atem will look for me for the rest of his life! And once he finds you, you're dead!", Yugi said, jerking on the shackle one more time.

"Why do you think I made a deal with that heathen scum? I knew you could only be truly mine if I got the Pharaoh out of the way. With him dead and Egypt going to civil war, no one will think about searching for you and we can finally be to-"

"You're wrong! Layla and Rashad will not forget about me! They will send an entire army after you, both for me and to avenge Atem!"

"Arabians! I can deal with those!", Lord Serach said and waved a hand.

"You can't even deal with the fact that I rejected you ever since you first spoke to me!", Yugi shouted, hot blood racing through his veins. For a moment, Lord Serach was silent.

"My pet, need I remind you that you still owe me a favour for-"

"I don't owe you anything any more! You kidnapped me!", Yugi shouted.

Lord Serach pinched the bridge of his nose.

"By the Gods, you just don't understand. I'm saving you from a man who is bound to cheat on you anyway. He would have had to take a queen and father an heir with her. It would have broken your heart! But I will never stop loving you, my sweet."

"STOP IT WITH YOUR BULLSHIT!", Yugi yelled, pounding his fist against the mattress, trembling. "You don't know what love is! You don't understand what Atem and I have! You have no idea what trust and respect are! Nor did anyone ever feel anything resembling love for you, right?" He scoffed. "The reason isn't even that you're fat and ugly! You're so obnoxious because you don't understand when you step over the line and do and say things that are nothing but disgusting! Wherever you go people think of you as a parasite they can't get rid off, no matter how hard they try! And everyone who has ever slept with you did so only because you forced or paid them to! You are pathetic, repulsive, and lonely and you will always be!"

Lord Serach stared at him, expressionless. Yugi savoured the triumph and would almost have laughed at Lord Serach's dumb face. For the first time he had managed to say something that pushed him away. Lord Serach gulped.

"I'm out of patience with you, my dear. I wanted to give you a romantic night once we're done here but it seems I need to teach you a lesson _now_", Lord Serach said and untied his purple cape. It slid over his shoulders and landed on the box behind him. He opened the buttons around his collar, revealing a part of his hairy chest.

Yugi felt the blood drain from his face. Dizziness overcame him. Now he had provoked what he feared most. He was chained to the bed. He would lose. Lord Serach would rape him.

But he thought of Atem, his safe arms, his loving voice, his gentle smile, and made a decision. When he confessed what Lord Serach had done to him, he would also tell Atem about how he hadn't given in until Lord Serach had had to beat the last bit of defiance out of him. Maybe then he could one day look into the mirror again without being revolted by how his dignity had been ripped from him. He shot Lord Serach a glare that was sharper than any blade.

"Bring it on", he hissed.

Lord Serach skulked closer like a predator and stretched out his hand. But Yugi wouldn't be his prey. He caught Lord Serach's wrist and twisted it, making him shriek. The adrenaline coursing through in his veins woke a hidden strength in him and he knew he was able to break Lord Serach's bones. Lord Serach slapped Yugi with the back of his free hand, the gems on his rings cutting into his cheek. Yugi let go, fell backwards onto the mattress and Lord Serach grabbed his ankles. But Yugi shot up and spat Lord Serach in the face.

"FUCK YOU, YOU RAPIST, YOU PIECE OF SHIT, YOU-"

Lord Serach pressed his palm against Yugi's mouth. They wrestled; Yugi bit Lord Serach's fingers, scratched him and hit out in all directions. But Lord Serach managed to force Yugi face-down and sat down astride on him. Panic made Yugi's chest contract with pain. He writhed and cursed but it was no use. Lord Serach was too heavy. He pressed Yugi's free wrist against the bed and pulled Yugi's head by his hair.

"By Ra, I really thought you had better manners. But I will tame you, you wild thing, don't you worry", Lord Serach said huffed and leaned forward. It was as if an avalanche of fat came crashing down on Yugi, pressing all the air out of his lungs. Cold sweat spread on Yugi's forehead as he gasped for breath. He desperately wanted to break free but he could hardly move, was trapped. Lord Serach pressed his face against Yugi's neck and inhaled sharply. "Oh, how I've been longing for you, my little doll…my beautiful, little doll…"

He rubbed his groin against Yugi's butt and something hardened. Tears of disgust came to the corners of his eyes. Yugi screamed and his vocal cords almost ripped.

"FUCK YOU, FUCK YOU, FUCK YOU! OTHER ME, HELP! HELP!"

Lord Serach sniggered as his hand wandered underneath Yugi's tunic and over his thighs like snails. Yugi shrieked, fought with all the strength his muscles could summon but Yugi had to realise that it wasn't enough. He wanted to cry, vomit, beat Lord Serach into a pulp. He'd rather die this instant than being unable to resist while Lord Serach violently took what he never wanted to give anyone but Atem…!

Lord Serach gave a moan of pain and rose, allowing Yugi to breathe again. As Yugi looked behind him, Lord Serach was tumbling to the floor, hitting one of the chests and making it tip over, spilling its contents over the ground. Kham was clinging to Lord Serach's neck, scratching, biting and punching him. But Lord Serach overpowered him, grabbed his hair and shoved him out of the tent.

"My lord, my lord!", Kham called.

"Give the runt a good whipping! And don't let anyone else in here, you fools!", Lord Serach yelled at his soldiers.

"Kham!", Yugi huffed.

"My lord, my-"

Kham was cut off by the sound of a slap. His calls became weaker as the guards dragged him away. Yugi sat up as Lord Serach turned back to him. Both were panting and shooting each other angry stares.

"I honestly thought this would be more fun, my pet", Lord Serach said.

"Fuck you! I will never stop fighting you!", Yugi said but his voice was shakier than before.

"You will eventually. Do I have to chain you up for the first few months? You could really be more grateful to the man who loves you", Lord Serach said. Those words reignited Yugi's anger once more and he yanked on the cuff, the post of the bed slightly moving.

"The man who loves me is Atem!", he yelled. Lord Serach approached Yugi, avoiding the chests and stretched out a hand. But Yugi snatched it away, straightened his posture and mobilized his energy once more. "YOU SHITHEAD, YOU FUCKER, YOU RAPIST!"

"ENOUGH!", Lord Serach shouted, attacked Yugi, pulled his ankles, trying to spread his legs. Yugi's survival instinct took over in an instant. He kicked Lord Serach ferociously, with no mercy, hit Lord Serach's face over and over until a cracking noise sounded. Lord Serach screamed, reeled backwards, stumbled over one of the chests and fell. Yugi sat up, ready to continue the fight, but Lord Serach didn't stand up.

Suddenly it was silent. All Yugi heard was a whimpering from Lord Serach. Yugi was still trembling when he craned his neck and saw him lying between two boxes. His face was full of blood and tears were shimmering in his eyes. His face was twisted in pain.

"Help…! Help…!", he whispered. Yugi examined him with narrowed eyes. He was moving only slightly, like a worm that had been skewered. It was no trick.

Yugi looked around and discovered the key the guards had left on a box beside the exit. It was bronze, just like Yugi's cuffs. They had to belong to each other. But the key was too far away, so Yugi had to find another way. Maybe there was something like a metal wire somewhere to…

He flinched when Bakura entered the tent, leaning his crossbow against his shoulder. He furrowed his brows at Lord Serach, then turned to Yugi.

"Dammit, the way you screamed I thought he was slaughtering you", Bakura said.

"Bakura…", Lord Serach whispered. Bakura stepped towards him, slowly, as if he was taking a stroll. "My back…help me…!"

"By Ra, you're so pathetic you can't even rape a wimp like him!", Bakura said and nodded towards Yugi.

"Shut up and help me…!", Lord Serach said and groaned in pain.

"And apparently you think I take commands from dirt like you. Are you forgetful too? Because I promised to kill you if you meddled with my business and what did I just see? Your soldiers whipping one of _my_ subjects", Bakura said. Yugi bit his lip. Hopefully Kham was all right.

"Stop pretending you care about that runt and-"

"Oh, you're right there. I don't care about that boy. But he gave me an excuse to finally get rid of you", Bakura said with a grin and pointed his crossbow at him. Yugi felt as if someone had emptied a bucket of cold water over him. Lord Serach paled and attempted to move but he was still as helpless as a turtle on its back.

"P-Please-"

Bakura pulled the trigger.

The arrow plunged into Lord Serach's forehead.

He went limp in an instant.

Yugi could only stare. His mouth had gone dry. For a moment, his vision blurred.

"Hey, soldier!", Bakura called over his shoulder and gave a whistle. One of Lord Serach's guards came inside. He covered his mouth at the sight of his dead master. "Time for you and your comrades to get out of my oasis. And take the garbage with you."

He pointed at Lord Serach. The soldier was paralysed for a moment, then nodded slowly. He called for three more men who gasped when they saw the corpse. But then each of them grabbed a limb of Lord Serach and carried him outside, his head with an arrow in it dangling.

Only once Bakura seized his wrist, Yugi noticed that he had stretched out a hand.

"So what's that supposed to be? An attempt to stop me?", Bakura said and chuckled. Yugi freed himself and looked away. "Don't tell me you're sad about the pig's death. A moment ago you were telling him to go fuck himself. So loud everyone heard it."

Yugi gulped, feeling numb. The rational part of him was still convinced that the demise of a another person was always something awful, even if they were cruel. But Yugi couldn't deny that he wasn't just feeling indifference about Lord Serach. He was relieved.

"So what are you going to do with me now?", Yugi said weakly. Bakura walked in a semi-circle around him and the bed.

"Good question", he said and cupped Yugi's chin, forcing him to look up at him. "I don't see why Serach thought you were that beautiful. But you do look interesting. Can't say I ever saw something like you before. Or had in my bed…"

An icy fist clenchd Yugi's heart. No, no, no… He had just thought he was safe from that threat. But Yugi knew what the way Bakura's eyes wandered over Yugi's body meant.

"I won't let you", he croaked.

"That won't matter when I chain you up and gag you. I'm not as stupid as Serach", Bakura said and let a thumb glide over Yugi's lips. "How angry would that make the Pharaoh, huh?"

He kissed Yugi.

Yugi was paralysed but not for long. He bit Bakura's lip and he recoiled, bleeding. Yugi's wrath returned and he straightened up, ears throbbing.

"STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME!", he yelled, took a pillow and threw it at Bakura. But Bakura roared with laughter.

"By Ra, that face was worth it!", he said and wiped his mouth. "Stop pissing yourself. As if I'd touch someone that bastard had before."

Yugi clenched the sheets, cursing how much Bakura had scared him. Bakura spat out some blood.

"You're such a scrapper. And your lover boy is turned on by that, huh?", he said. "It'd be hilarious to return him a pet that's been raped all day and night but I have an even better idea. Tomorrow, when your sweetheart is handing over all those weapons, I will kill you right before his eyes! Wouldn't that break his heart? And it'd be only fair after he had our old king murdered…"

"He did not!", Yugi said and would almost have laughed at himself. That was his first reaction to soon being executed?

"Of course", Bakura said, walked away and took the bronze key from the box by the exit. He threw it to the carpet before the bed. "Look at it from the bright side: He will join you in the afterlife soon enough and then you'll be together forever. Isn't that romantic?"

He smirked as he left the tent. Yugi let a hand run through his hair. To his surprise he was almost relaxed at these new prospects. Dying tomorrow was a lot less horrid than getting raped by Lord Serach for years. However, he refused to give up. If he had only less than a day left to live he'd do all he could do prevent the civil war that Bakura was aiming for. As long as he was still breathing he had a chance to save hundreds of lives, including Atem's.

His hands were shaky when he took the key and opened the cuff. Rubbing his red wrist, he stepped outside. The soldiers around him were packing, calling commands to one another, preparing to leave like Bakura had commanded. The sun dazzled him as he hurried around, trying to regain orientation.

"My lord, my lord!", someone called. Yugi turned around and slapped his palms against his mouth.

"Kham!", Yugi said and dashed towards him. A gash was running across one side of his face that he covered with his hands. Blood was gushing from the wound and his hair, skin and tunic were stained with red. "Kham, I'm so sorry, are you all-"

"Are you, my lord?", Kham said and Yugi wanted to both hug and shake him for worrying more about him. "That noble…is he really dead?"

"Yes, yes, he is. But we need to take care of you now", Yugi said and laid one arm around him. As they walked Kham whimpered and Yugi gently patted his shoulder and assured him that it would be fine. If only he had the words to tell Kham how much he admired his courage for trying to help him. Without his intervention Lord Serach would have… Yugi would never be able to thank him enough.

Kham left a bloody trail behind them in the sand as they walked. They reached Ryou's open tent and the soldiers before it gasped when they saw Kham's wound.

"Please, get Ryou!", Yugi said. One of the guards opened his mouth in response but Yugi spoke first. "I know his brother doesn't want him to talk to anyone right now! Can't you see this is an emergency?!"

"What is going…", Ryou said and poked his head out. His eyes widened when he saw Kham but he regained his composure instantly. "Bring the boy inside! Call for my assistants! Quick!"

One of the guards nodded and ran off. Ryou took Kham's arm and they were about to enter. But the other guard held Yugi back by his shoulder.

"My lord, the king's order-"

"Forget about his order!", Ryou said but Yugi let go off Kham. The boy watched the grown-ups with wide eyes.

"It's fine. Just take care of him!", Yugi said and stepped back. Ryou nodded and guided Kham inside. "Ryou!" He turned around. "Your brother just killed Lord Serach. And he will do the same with me tomorrow and start a civil war. Ask him yourself. And by the Gods, please stop him! I know you can…!"

Ryou stared at him but then the guard dropped the tent flap and their eye contact ended.

* * *

Yugi knelt before the pond and splashed some water into his face. He had walked into the small forest of palm trees and bushes and was now sitting at the shore of the lake at the clearing. The sun was setting, painting the sky with soft oranges and yellows.

Him kidnapped and almost raped, Lord Serach dead and Egypt on the verge of a civil war – had it really happened in less than a day? Yugi felt as if the events had aged him several years.

He knew already that the image of Lord Serach's corpse would appear in his nightmares. His death had been so quick, so…unspectacular. Should he feel awful for not caring, for even feeling slightly satisfied? Yugi might even have been able to forgive Lord Serach if he had shown only the slightest sign of remorse for his actions. But he hadn't. This might have been the only way to keep him away from Yugi once and for all.

Yugi shook his head and took a deep breath of the cool evening air. He didn't want to waste his potentially last hours on that. He had to find a way to talk to Ryou again. Bakura had confessed his plan to murder Atem, had killed Lord Serach and promised to take Yugi's life tomorrow in Karnak. Ryou couldn't ignore all that…!

"Ryou, wait!", Bakura said harshly. Steps were coming closer and Yugi hid behind a bush. One moment later Ryou and Bakura entered the clearing. Bakura grabbed Ryou's wrist and they stopped.

"You promised…!", Ryou said.

"His death was necessary to our cause!", Bakura said.

"How?! I thought that noble would bring Lord Mutou to safety!", Ryou said. Yugi had to suppress a scoff.

"You met him. He was a traitor to the Egyptians and he would have done the same to us!"

"He wouldn't have cared about us after tomorrow! He would have left without harming us! And you broke your promise and…!", Ryou said and freed himself. He looked Bakura straight in the eye and a gust slightly made his white hair dance. "Is it true?Are you going to execute Lord Mutou tomorrow? Start a civil war? Murder the Pharaoh?"

Bakura crossed his arms, unblinking.

"It's only fair. The Pharaoh's father had our entire clan slaughtered. This is justice, Ryou", he said. Ryou's face twisted in fear.

"No! It's senseless killing! It doesn't make anything undone! Didn't you want to bring peace and wealth to our people? You can't do that by spilling even more blood! If you do that I'll…I'll…"

Ryou's voice trailed off. Bakura's stare turned so cold that Ryou stepped back, pressing against a palm tree.

"Are you threatening me?", Bakura hissed.

"N-No…!"

Bakura seized him by his collar. Yugi clenched his fists.

"You better not! Did you forget what I did to keep us alive after they had wiped out our tribe?! You owe me your life and you always will!", he said.

"I…I know…", Ryou whispered. "But…you promised you wouldn't take anyone else's life after… I still see him die every time I close me eyes…and every time I treat your arm and…"

Bakura let go off Ryou and gave him a push. Yugi had pricked his ears. So Bakura had killed before!

"I told you to stay away that night", he said.

"I know…and you know how upset he'd be if he knew what you're doing. Please, brother, please don't kill Lord Mutou or the Pharaoh or anyone else…! I'm begging you…!"

Ryou knelt down in the sand, clinging to Bakura's clothes. Yugi felt his body tense up at how meekly Ryou acted towards a murderer. Bakura's face was without expression.

"If I don't see this through it was all for nothing. Including his death", he said.

"He was our father!", Ryou said and sobbed. Yugi's jaw dropped. Had he heard that correctly?! "Maybe not by blood but…you can't have forgotten how much he loved us! He always called us his sons, he-"

Both turned their heads when Yugi jumped out of his hiding place. Yugi stepped towards Bakura. He acted without controlling it, almost as if in trance. For the first time Yugi saw fear in Bakura's eyes.

"_You_ killed him! You killed the old king! The man who was like a father to you…! Who took you in, who raised you, who _loved_ you…!", Yugi said but his own voice sounded far away. Bakura gulped.

"Shut your mouth…!", he said.

"And you blame Atem for it! They're all following you because if a lie! If they…!", Yugi said but then turned to Ryou, still on his knees, his face ashen. "You have to tell them the truth! If they know it's all for his own vengeance no one will support him any more! Ryou, you can stop this easily, you just have to-"

Bakura punched him in the gut and the pain made Yugi break down, holding his stomach. Bakura grabbed the back of his tunic and forced him to leave the area with him.

"Ryou, you can still do something! Your father would have-"

Bakura kicked him, causing Yugi to choke and cough out saliva.

"Shut it!", Bakura said.

"Ryou, Ryou…!", Yugi croaked but Bakura hit him again and again every time he tried to speak. He dragged Yugi to another clearing with several holes in the ground. Bakura clenched Yugi's hair as they stood before one of them. In spite of the pain Yugi shot Bakura the angriest glare he could muster.

"If he doesn't do it, _I_ will tell everyone what you did", Yugi hissed, slightly bent over because of the pain.

"They'll think you just made it up to save your own skin. And no one would believe Ryou either. I will not let you stop me", Bakura said and shoved Yugi into the hole before them. Yugi moaned at the dull impact but still rose up, holding his stomach and arm. He looked up and realised that he'd have to be twice his size to climb out. Bakura placed a metal grille over the hole and from the sound, moved some heavy objects to secure it.

"I will keep a close eye on my brother and that servant boy. And just so you know: no one will hear you from here. Also, if you try to dig out of there, you'd make the whole thing collapse and bury yourself", Bakura said from above. His malicious grin returned. "And that'd be such a shame. I wouldn't want to miss out on your lover boy's face when he sees you die."

He disappeared from Yugi's field of view and from the sound, walked away. Yugi punched the sandy walls of the hole.

"I'm still not giving up!", he called but only heard Bakura laugh in the distance. Yugi almost would have done the same. There was nothing left he could do now.

Oddly, his own death was the least of his worries. But knowing that Atem would have to watch, that he had no chance to say good-bye and that his own death would be the start of a civil war… Yugi's intestines contracted into a heavy stone at the thought. But he had to face that the person who could still do something wasn't him. It was Ryou.

Yugi prayed to the Gods to give Ryou the courage to stand up to his brother, to see that was manipulating him with guilt. And he begged the Gods to let Atem know how much he loved him, regardless of what had happened or what would happen once the sun had risen on the following day.

Yugi sank down on the cold sand, wrapped his arms around his knees and sobbed quietly.


	27. Sacrifices

_Peeps, I hope you enjoy this because I don't like it at all, lol. Also, I'm really sorry I forgot to put a trigger warning on the last chapter. That was careless of me and I'm sorry if anyone got upset because of it. I'll do my best to not let it happen again!_

_Which is why I'm giving a **trigger warning for some violence** now. :)_

* * *

In the morning a rope ladder came down the hole that had been Yugi's prison for the night. Yugi climbed it and found two bald, armed men standing at the top. Their square jaws and long noses were so similar that Yugi knew they were twins. They helped him out and silently tied up his wrists with a rope.

Yugi had only napped a few hours and his body was weak from the lack of energy. At the same time he was alert, still searching for a chance to prevent the disaster that lay ahead. The morning air was cool and crisp. Yugi still didn't want to believe that it might be the last time he felt it in his nose and lungs.

"My lord…!", the twins said. Yugi followed their gazes and his eyes widened. Before them stood Ryou, in a simple, white tunic and sandals.

"Shouldn't you be…?", the man to Yugi's right said.

"Yes, I should be in my tent like my brother commanded. I know", Ryou said with a weak smile. "Please, let me talk to Lord Mutou in private."

They hesitated but let go of Yugi and withdrew into the forest, near a few palm trees. Ryou was shifting his weight from one leg to another, rubbing his neck.

"They obeyed you. Over your brother", Yugi said. Ryou stared at him, then looked to the ground where a bird with teal feathers was picking up a worm.

"That didn't mean anything", he said.

"Yes, it did. They admire and respect you. They only fear Bakura. Ryou, they _believe_ you", Yugi said and stepped forward. Silence.

"I just wanted to tell you… I know what you think of me now. I'm a coward for keeping my brother's secret. And you're right. But the punishment for what he did is death. I couldn't… I've been trying to lead him back to a peaceful path. I did a pretty lousy job, I know", Ryou said, one hand running through his white hair. "And I can't deny that I owe him. He saved my life when we were children. I can't…"

"Yes, you can!", Yugi said and swallowed. He knew he had to choose his words carefully. "I understand that despite everything he's still your brother and that you don't want him to be killed. But with your influence I'm sure you can convince everyone to work out a punishment that's not death." Ryou chewed his lip. "I know it's a tough step to defy him but if you don't take it, hundreds, maybe thousands of people will die. I'm sure you did all you could to keep him from doing this. But don't you see that now there's only one way left to prevent a war?"

Ryou fidgeted a loose thread on his sleeve, hesitating.

"What if they don't believe me?", he whispered. "What of I cause even more damage?"

"I honestly doubt you could, considering what will happen if you don't do anything", Yugi said. "Ryou, I don't care if I loose my own life today. But please, save Atem, the Egyptians, your people. Protect them from war like your father would have. Please…!"

"Lord Ryou", someone said and both flinched. The twins were back, spears in hand. They gave Ryou a short bow. "We're sorry but it's time for us to…"

Ryou opened his mouth and Yugi's heartbeat quickened. But then he stepped back.

"Ryou, please! You can still do something!", Yugi said, his chest feeling heavy. Ryou didn't react.

The guards took his arms and guided him out of the small forest to the edge of the oasis. The place was crowded by warriors checking their weapons and armour, elders and children saying good-bye, and horses scraping the sand with their hooves.

Yugi clenched his fists. He wanted to yell, wanted them all to know that they weren't going to battle to avenge their old king but because Bakura wanted to murder Atem and everyone else who stood in his way of more power…! But as soon as he'd raise his voice Bakura would have him beaten. He had to save his energy for a real chance. But what if that never came?

They stopped near the outermost palm trees of the oasis. Yugi pressed his lips together when he saw Bakura. He was talking to a balding man with a long beard and a woman with a tight hair bun and lined skin. Considering their age, high-quality weapons and disciplined composure Yugi supposed they were of a high rank, like generals. They ended their conversation and Bakura strutted towards Yugi with a grin.

"Scared?", he said.

"No", Yugi lied. "I'm still not giving up."

"But it's about time. Soon you will-"

Cries of enthusiasm cut him off. Yugi would almost have jumped when he saw why. Ryou was walking through the crowd who cheered and bowed for him as he passed. He was wearing a cape and holding the reins of the brown horse beside him.

"Lord Ryou!", the generals said when he had approached them. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm coming with you", Ryou said and Yugi saw that his hands were slightly shaking. "I'm sure you'll need all the medics you can get."

Both generals nodded, the old man stroking his beard.

"Confrontation always equals injuries and your presence would surely boost the morale-"

"There is no way you're coming with us", Bakura snapped, stomping towards his brother. "I told you to stay here and that you will!"

"No", Ryou said as calmly as his voice let him. They stared at each other and as much as Ryou was fighting to breathe regularly, he didn't back down. The female general stepped forward.

"Your highness, I think it would be beneficial to let your brother join us. Look at how much confidence he's giving the soldiers already", she said. A smile played about Yugi's lips. Bakura gave a disapproving sigh.

"Don't you think I know above anyone else how dangerous this mission is? And you're asking me to endanger the second most important person to our people just to lift the mood? Do you think I'm this irresponsible?", Bakura said. Yugi wanted to slap him for pretending to be worried about Ryou.

"I can take care of myself!", Ryou said.

"No, you can't. You couldn't hold a dagger to save your life. Or anyone else's", Bakura said. "I tried to teach you so often…back when we were kids. Don't you remember?"

"Ryou", Yugi said and all heads turned to him. "Don't you see? He's scared! Scared of you telling the tr-"

Bakura dashed to Yugi and punched him in the stomach. Yugi bent over in pain.

"Gag him. I think the Pharaoh's pet is losing his nerves", Bakura said. Yugi opened his mouth, only to have one of the twins force a piece of cloth between his teeth and tie it up at the back of his head. He tried to speak but he could only utter muffled sounds. Bakura walked back to Ryou.

"And you are going to stay here. You're all I have left. And I'm all _you_ have left", he said in a tone that sounded both like concern and a threat. Ryou's eyes flitted around, trying to withstand whatever images he was remembering. But in the end his shoulder slumped and he lowered his head.

'Bullshit! He's guilt-tripping you again…!', Yugi wanted to shout but he couldn't.

"Guards, bring my brother back to his tent", Bakura said and all Yugi could do was watch as Ryou went with them, unable to look Yugi in the eyes.

* * *

The reins of Yugi's mare were attached to the saddle of one of the twin's horse. Yugi held on to the pommel of his own saddle and squeezed it until his knuckles turned white. There were only the sun, the sky and the desert around them.

What to do now? Ryou wouldn't be there to stop Bakura. Yugi wanted to shout out the truth himself, even if they were unlikely to believe him. But the gag in his mouth prevented him from doing even that. No matter how hard he tried gnawing through it, the cloth remained as thick as it was.

Maybe he could just throw himself off the mare and run? Nonsense. Where was he to go in the desert? And how to escape the army of warriors around him in the first place? If he pretended to go crazy Bakura would just knock him out and bring him to Karnak unconscious. Yugi's last hope was Atem.

He doubted that Atem would do anything to provoke Bakura. He'd stick to the deal, no matter how much Bakura would drag out the humiliating part of having him under control. But did he expect Bakura lying about letting Yugi go? Was he prepared to save Yugi from getting killed? Could Yugi rely on it…?

When the city gates to Karnak came into sight Yugi felt his intestines curl up. They slowed down to a stop and Bakura sent two soldiers ahead, probably making sure that no ambush was waiting for them. While they were on their way, most of the other soldiers got off their horses, in order to enter Karnak on foot. Only Bakura, the generals, Yugi, the twins and a few others were allowed to remain mounted. Once the two women had returned and confirmed that no trap was lying ahead, they entered the city.

The sandy streets were empty. Atem must have ordered to have Karnak evacuated. The warriors were marching in step. No one said a word. Yugi felt his body tense up painfully. His lungs began to fight for air as if he was about to drown. No, he had to remain calm. If Atem had a backup plan he might have only seconds to react. And someone had to come to his rescue. It couldn't end here…!

Anxiety swirled through him and he felt cold sweat spread on his forehead when the area started to look familiar. A big stone building the shape of a cube came into sight – the town guards' headquarters. Before it, Egyptian troops filled the place, both in blue and white uniforms. The ones in blue were fewer and were positioned at the stairs of the building. When Yugi saw who was standing at the entrance, framed by Seto and Karim, he instinctively tried to shout:

"_Other me!_"

But because of the gag he only gave a smothered noise. Atem stepped forward and even from afar Yugi saw his face twisted in fear, desperation, and guilt. He was wearing bracers, greaves, a sword around his belt, and a coat of chain mail over his tunic. His right arm was in a sling. In front of Yugi, Bakura was grinning at the sight of the injury he had given Atem.

Bakura raised a hand. He and everyone behind him stopped. Those who were mounted got off their horses, except for Yugi. His legs were feeling so heavy he couldn't raise them. The twins were tall enough to lift him off the saddle and place him on the sandy ground. If they hadn't been holding his arms, Yugi knew his legs would have buckled.

They were near a small, wooden stage with a pole in the middle. Usually the heralds proclaimed the news here. First Bakura and his generals entered it, then Yugi with his guards. His and Atem's eye contact remained. Yugi tried to say with his look:

"_He's a liar! He will not stick to his promise! Please help me!_"

Atem furrowed his brows and Yugi thought he understood that something was off. He turned his head to Bakura only hesitantly.

"Good day, Pharaoh", Bakura said mockingly, arms crossed.

"King Bakura", Atem said, clenching his fists. "Yesterday we came to an agreement. The arsenal of Karnak's town guards against Lord Mutou. Today I am honouring our deal and keeping up my part of it."

"An honourable Pharaoh? Don't make me laugh!", Bakura said. Some of the soldiers behind him yelled agreeing remarks at Bakura and insults at Atem. "That would be a new quality in your bloodline. However, I am a merciful king and willing to let you prove your words. Step back and give us what is rightfully ours!"

The crowd behind Bakura was getting louder. Atem glared at him, knowing he couldn't allow himself to defy Bakura. One wrong word, one spark, could cause an explosion that would take away Yugi's life and those of many others.

He gestured at Karim beside him and he gave the command for retreat. As the warriors moved, Yugi's pulse quickened and his eyes darted around. There had to be _something_ he could do! But the twins were still holding him tightly and the only thing he could interact with were a few pebbles to his feet.

The balding general entered the arsenal with a squad of soldiers and came out with boxes of swords, spears, bows, arrows and quivers. They distributed them among each other until everyone of them was holding at least one new weapon. They admired the quality and materials and smirked at the Egyptians. Those clenched their teeth, internally cursing the intruders. Now they weren't only equal. The heathens might even be superior.

"I gave you what you wanted. Now return my partner!", Atem called. Bakura looked at his people, pacing the stage with a satisfied grin.

"Pharaoh, let me refresh your memory of what your family did to the brave warriors of the Anai. We used to be Egypt's protectors in a long era of war! Once that had ended a century ago, your great-grandfather figured that we were useless and banned us from Egypt, forcing us to live in the desert! Us, the people who saved thousands of lives! Without our ancestors none of you would be here today!", Bakura said and pointed at the lines of Egyptian soldiers. The Anai bawled, repeating Bakura's words and offending the Egyptians. "Three generations of Pharaohs didn't care as we lived in hunger and poverty in the desert! Your dynasty is cruel, ignorant and ungrateful…but you top them all, Pharaoh Atem!"

Yugi wriggled but it was no use. He knew what would come next and the blood in his veins raced.

"_It's not true! He's lying! He's manipulating all of you!_", Yugi wanted to shout but he couldn't.

"A year ago you sent an assassin and had our old king killed! His blood was spilt in your name, Pharaoh Atem! You are a murderer!", Bakura called and the Anai became even louder. Atem called something but he was drowned out by everyone before him. Bakura nodded at the twins and they brought Yugi forward. Yugi squirmed but he felt as weak as a mouse. Why did his strength leave him now that he needed it the most?! Had his body already accepted death? Was his fear stronger than his will to fight until the end?

The guards tied Yugi to the post in the middle of the stage. Yugi glanced at the twins and the generals and Yugi thought they were avoiding looking at him. Was that pity in their eyes? Disagreement? A bit of defiance? Then why weren't they doing anything!? They couldn't just watch as another person was being executed! Yugi yanked on the post as hard as he could but it was too thick to only move. Yugi searched for Atem, who had turned ashen.

"Bakura, stop! I never had your king killed! Give me back my partner!", he yelled. Bakura approached Yugi and forced him to his knees by his shoulder. Yugi's legs gave away instantly and he dropped the the floor.

"You will get him back! But not alive!", Bakura called. Atem hurried forward and both Seto and Karim had to grab his arms to keep him from running into the crowd.

"Bakura, I'll give you anything! Kill me if you want but let him go!", Atem yelled shrilly.

"One life for another! Your lover for our king! FOR JUSTICE!", Bakura called and pulled out his sword, its steel shining in the morning sun.

"JUSTICE! JUSTICE! JUSTICE!", the Anai shouted. Their chanting, Atem's desperate calls, Yugi's own pounding heartbeat, it all became an unintelligible, ugly mix. Bakura drew back his sword. Yugi screwed up his eyes, awaiting death, even accepting it if only it would all be over.

Then everything went silent.

Had he died? Yugi slowly lifted an eyelid. He was still in Karnak, on the stage. But someone stood between him and Bakura. It was Ryou.

He was panting and had his arms stretched out. Bakura still had his sword lifted, eyes wide and teeth clenched. The generals, Egyptian and Anai soldiers, Atem, they were all staring, mouths open, holding their breaths. Yugi heard steps to his side and saw Kham forcing his way through the soldiers. He was huffing like Ryou and had a bandage on his cheek.

"Step aside", Bakura hissed, barely audible. Ryou didn't move. "Ryou, I'm warning you…!" Bakura's sword hand slightly shook. Ryou didn't move. "You owe me! I saved your life!"

"That doesn't mean you have the right to take any other", Ryou whispered. Bakura gulped.

"Guards, take my brother away!", Bakura said to the twins, louder.

"NO!", Ryou called and his voice echoed through the street. "You all need to know the truth! You're about to start a war because of a lie!"

The crowd, mostly the Anai, mumbled.

"What lie? We know the reason!"

"For the old king!"

"For justice!"

"Guards, take my brother away!", Bakura repeated, letting his sword sink. The twins looked at each other, then at the balding general. He signalled them to stay back.

"If Lord Ryou has a truth to tell us, we will listen", he said, earning nods and whispered words of approval from the other Anai. Yugi gave a silent sigh of relief but he was still so tensed up that his nails were digging into his palms. Bakura glared at Ryou.

"You owe me your life! You have no right!", he hissed.

"I'm sorry, Bakura", Ryou whispered and let his arms sink. He took a deep breath and then addressed his people. "Brothers and sisters, forgive me. I have kept a secret from you for a long time because I wanted to protect my brother. I thought I could prevent a war without revealing it. But I couldn't and now it's time for me to at least try to make up for what I let happen. I can only hope that both you and my father in the afterlife can forgive me one day."

More buzzing and confused looks came from the crowd. Yugi and Atem's eyes connected. Atem raised a hand at Karim beside him but Yugi's rational side returned as if someone in his brain threw a switch. He shook his head vehemently. If they interfered now it could end in a battle after all! Atem hesitated but he saw the urgency in Yugi's eyes and Yugi hoped he was coming to the same conclusion as him. He did, nodded and let his hand sink again. They focussed on Ryou.

"You all believe a lie! The Pharaoh never sent an assassin for our old king! The one who killed him was…my brother!", Ryou said and screwed up his eyes. Yugi heard how much these words broke his heart. The Anai gaped, stared, shook their heads.

"It can't be!"

"He wouldn't kill his father!"

"But Lord Ryou would never tell a lie!"

Bakura turned to his people, teeth bared.

"I was there the night my was murdered! I saw the assassin! Do you doubt me? Your _new_ king?!", he said.

"Yes, my brother was there. Because it was him who killed our father!", Ryou said and gulped. "I arrived too late that night. If I had come back only a little earlier I could have done something. But I only found our father taking his last breath and my brother with a dagger. The sight still haunts me and I know I deserve it."

He looked to the side and Yugi saw tears in his eyes.

"Lies, those are all lies!" Bakura said shrilly and pointed at Yugi who flinched. "My brother is possessed by a demon! It must be the doing of the Pharaoh's lover! I knew his abnormal skin must have some dark power!"

Atem stepped forward and once more slightly raised his hand, ready to interfere. But none of the Anai even looked at Yugi.

"Do you have any proof for your claim, Lord Ryou?", the female general said.

"I do", Ryou said and hugged himself. "Check his left arm. When they fought for life and death our father carved something into his flesh with his last ounce of strength."

Bakura paled. The balding general gave the twins a sign and they seized Bakura, rid him of his sword and dagger and pulled off his read coat. They found his left upper arm tightly bandaged.

"Let go off me! I am your king! YOUR KING!", Bakura shouted but the guards ripped it off and the crowd gasped. The red lines of the scar formed the Egyptian symbol for one word: traitor.

"It was really him!"

"He killed his own father!"

"The Pharaoh never attacked us!"

Bakura wriggled but the twins didn't let go. Their expressions, like those of the rest of the crowd, hardened with hatred.

"LIES! ALL LIES!", Bakura yelled.

"Then who else would have a reason to mark you like that?! Who else did you betray?!", the general with a hair bun shouted, her fists clenched.

"How could you…?", the balding general said. "He…he took you in when we found you half-dead! He raised you! He was your father!"

"KINSLAYER! KINSLAYER KINSLAYER!", the Anai shouted, raising their weapons at Bakura.

"Spare me!", Bakura yelled. "You all hated him for doing nothing while we lived as outcasts! You were all so eager to follow me so we would take over Karnak! You all wanted war!"

"NO!", Ryou shouted and all heads turned to him. He stepped forward. "It's true, we all wanted a better life! Be respected! Not go hungry! But no one ever wanted war! You may think that our old king didn't care about our misery but that's not true! He knew what our ancestors knew as well: There is no honour in bloodshed. Only more pain and death. We have always taken pride in only protecting but never attacking. We have violated those values by storming the palace, kidnapping Lord Mutou, and coming here, ready to start a war! Our ancestors, our old king would look down on us in shame, anger and pity!"

Some of the Anai crossed their arms and denied these words. But most looked down or to the side, maybe remembering teachings and stories that confirmed what Ryou was saying. Ryou picked up Bakura's dagger from the floor.

"By acting like we did, we became like those we despise, those who cast us out in the first place. One crime doesn't justify another! And the least we can do to make up for ours…is this."

He turned around to Yugi who winced. Ryou knelt down and cut through the roped around Yugi's wrists. Yugi's hands felt heavy, as if he had been tied up for years. Every part of him was still shaky when he removed the gag in his mouth and took a deep breath. Kham raced onto the stage and he and Ryou helped him up and guided him to the edge of it.

"Partner…!", Atem called, his voice louder than any other sound in the street. Yugi raised his and saw Atem. Only a few metres away from him. Atem ignored Karim and Seto trying to hold him back and began to run. So did Yugi, letting go off Ryou and Karim supporting him.

Joy welled up in his heart and even though he stumbled a few times he felt as if he was flying. The crowd parted, Egyptians and Anai alike, and as Atem came closer Yugi's vision blurred with tears.

"Other me…!", Yugi called as his arms stretched out as did Atem's, ignoring the sling. Finally, in the middle of the crowd, Yugi and Atem reunited in a warm hug.

They squeezed each other so hard it hurt but none of them cared. Happiness and relief bubbled up in Yugi at feeling Atem's heart beat against his own. A lump formed in his throat and he didn't even care to suppress his sobs. He looked at Atem, crying as well.

Yugi pressed his cheek against Atem's healthy shoulder and saw from the corners of his eyes how Ryou approached the two. He was rubbing his upper arm, smiling.

"Thank you", Yugi mouthed.

"FOOLS, ALL OF YOU!", Bakura shouted and everyone turned back to the stage. "The royal family had my clan murdered! They are nothing but a bunch of killers! I will avenge my tribe! You will not stop me!"

His hatred boosted Bakura's strength so that he could free himself from the twins, breaking one's nose and the other's jaw in the process. He grabbed his sword from the floor, jumped off the stage and raced towards Atem and Yugi with a battle cry. A few Anai tried to stop him but Bakura punched them. Ryou jumped in front of him as well but Bakura hit him with the hilt of his sword and he fell to the ground.

Atem stepped in front of Yugi, drew his own sword and the blades clashed. But because of his injured shoulder Atem couldn't counter the force and the sword flew out of his hand. Yugi wanted to shield Atem but he had already turned around, hugging Yugi, protecting him from Bakura who raised his sword again with maniac laughter.

But he stopped.

His eyes widened and he dropped his weapon. Ryou had wrapped one arm around Bakura's neck and his other hand was holding the dagger he had rammed into his side. Blood was trickling from the wound but soon it turned into a flow. He coughed and only now Ryou let go off him. He went down on all fours, holding his wound, a pool of blood forming in the sand. Ryou's hands were shaking so much that the dagger slid out of his hand. Bakura collapsed but rolled over on his back, one hand stretched out for Ryou.

"B-Brother…!", he croaked. Ryou fell to his knees, wrapping his arms around Bakura.

"I'm sorry…!", Ryou said, tears streaming down his face. Bakura coughed, squirming. His hand seemed to search the sand for something. Yugi's blood ran cold when he saw Bakura grabbing the dagger and drawing back his arm. Yugi and Atem reacted at the same moment.

Atem shot forward, seizing Bakura's wrist while Yugi pulled Ryou back, both of them falling to the ground. Both Egyptians and Anai had dashed towards Bakura, pinning his limbs to the ground and helping Atem to wrestle the dagger out of his hand. Bakura screamed and cursed but his resistance became weaker the more blood he lost.

The generals appeared beside Ryou and Yugi and helped them up. When the warriors had Bakura under control Atem rose and hugged Yugi.

"You okay?", he whispered.

"Yes. You?", Yugi said.

"I'm fine", Atem said, though Yugi saw a bit of red seep through his clothes at his injured shoulder.

"Pharaoh", the female general said and gave Atem a short bow. "Please tell your soldiers to withdraw. I'm sure you'll agree that the traitor is out business. I can assure you that he will be punished severely."

Ryou winced at those words. Atem nodded and told his guards to retreat. The Anai were carrying Bakura out of sight and Yugi was glad about it. The warriors who saw him gave him looks of disgust and made scornful remarks. The rest was talking as well, trying to process what they had just witnessed. Karim and Seto had hurried towards them as well, asking Atem and Yugi if they were injured.

Yugi placed his chin on Atem's healthy shoulder. Yugi knew he'd never let anyone separate him and his other self ever again. His body was finally allowed to let go of the tension, filling him with an unknown lightness. The horror was over and now they were allowed to be together again.

Yugi's gaze fell upon Ryou. He was looking at his hands, covered in his brother's blood, sobbing. The male general had one hand on his shoulder.

"Bakura brought this upon himself. You did the right thing", he said.

"What are you talking about?! If I had told the truth in the first place it would never have come to this! But I didn't want to lose him as well after…"

"You lost your brother a long time ago", the female general said. "To think that we all believed such lies…!"

"Ryou", Yugi said. Atem let go off him only hesitantly. Yugi approached him. Once more the crowd around them went silent. "I know it took you a lot of courage to stand up to your brother. You saved me and everyone else. Thank you."

Ryou looked down, as if he doubted he deserved any kindness at all. Atem stepped beside Yugi and laid one arm around him.

"Allow me to thank you as well, Lord Ryou", Atem said, his voice raised so that everyone else could hear him. The Anai exchanged confused looks about a Pharaoh thanking one of them. "You saved both our people from war and the person closest to me and myself from death. You will forever have my gratitude."

Ryou nodded and his cheeks turned slightly pink at receiving such words from the Pharaoh.

"Am I correct assuming that you will become the king of the Anai now?", Atem asked. Ryou's jaw dropped.

"I…", he whispered, shifting his weight from one leg to another. He screwed up his eyes when first calls of "King Ryou! King Ryou!" came from the crowd.

"Well, whoever you will choose as your new leader, let me say this", Atem said and turned to all of the Anai. "I understand that it were lies that made you follow Bakura but also poverty and desperation. My great-grandfather's decision to no longer welcome you to Egypt is one that I do not support and that I will remedy. I hereby promise to officially invite your new leader to the palace and receive them as the king and queens of old times have been."

The Anai gasped, their eyes widening. A Pharaoh was about to change the way things were…! Yugi squeezed Atem proudly and had to hold back to not give him kisses all over his face. As much as had gone wrong, the first step to a better future and preventing anything like this from happening ever again was clear: paying the Anai the respect they had been denied for so long. Only because of that they had listened to Bakura's lies at all.

The balding general leaned towards Ryou.

"I think your father would have chosen you as his heir all along", he said and the other general nodded. Ryou chewed his lip. Kham appeared with a piece of cloth that he offered him. Ryou hesitated but took it and cleaned his hands from his brother's blood. He returned the cloth to Kham, took a deep breath and stepped forward.

"Pharaoh Atem, I'm not sure if my people will trust me enough to let me become their new king. But if they should I would be honoured to accept your invitation", he said and the crowd cheered.

"So be it then. Many mistakes have been made but instead of dwelling on them we shall work together for peace", Atem said and stretched out his hand. Again the crowd gasped at Atem's humility.

Ryou returned the gesture and they shook hands. People started clapping, cheering, and chanting both "King Ryou!" and "Pharaoh Atem!".

Yugi felt a gentle warmth radiating from his chest. Now he could let of all the dread and worry in Atem's arms. The nightmare had ended and a new day lay ahead. His and Ryou's eyes met.

"Thank you", he said again.

"No, thank _you_", Ryou said and smiled.


	28. Differences

_Have I mentioned that I'm very greateful for your support? Because I am! Thank you so much! As of now it seems that the story will end with chapter 32 but since I'm really bad at planning things, don't be surprised if it changed after all, haha. Also, don't worry, **the lemon is back**, lol._

_I'll try to keep up my biweekly rhythm, but know that I have begun a writing course (the first lesson was a lot of fun already!). That means that I will have to spend time on the "homework" I get there and I don't know yet how that will influence this story. I shall see. Also, this Sunday I will finally see DSOD in cinema! I am so excited, whaaa! Anyway, have fun!_

* * *

Ryou became the new king of the Anai a few days later. He could protect his brother from the death penalty for murder and treason but he was still sentenced to a life in a high-security prison in the south of Egypt. From now on he'd work in a quarry in the merciless heat.

As promised, Atem received Ryou as it had been tradition with the leaders of the Anai a long time ago. They worked out solutions for the problems at hand: The Anai needed work but how to create so many jobs all of a sudden? They realised that they were already there. After the corruption incident at the city wall most soldiers there had been discharged. Atem decided to offer the open spots to the skilled Anai warriors and they accepted. In a way, they now continued the tradition of protecting the Egyptians as their ancestors used to do it.

Though they were undeniably competent and disciplined, this decision wasn't only met with positivity. Many Egyptians, nobles and commoners alike, criticised Atem for welcoming those who had inflicted so much damage on Karnak and had been the cause of so many crimes in the past months. And now the majority of them were in a position above most commoners? They thought Atem's actions were weak and more in favour of the Anai than his own people.

Ryou admitted as well that the Anai had committed many misdeeds since their arrival in the city. He agreed that they should be held accountable by the law and for months trials were held. These solutions appeased both sides to a certain degree.

While hate crimes were still being committed by and against both sides they managed to contain and reduce them as time went on. Anai and Egyptians tolerated each other and coexisted mostly peacefully. But they had to accept each other as well if the peace was supposed to last. Yugi knew that as well.

New homes were required and the damage of the last months had to be repaired. Since Atem lacked the time, it was Yugi who met with Ryou to discuss these things, then reported them to Atem who either approved or denied the money and resources for the suggested solutions.

Over the next months Yugi developed so much knowledge about these subjects that Atem agreed with his assessments pretty much every time. He even began to press his signet ring into the wax on the papyrus as Yugi was still talking. One day Atem decided to give Yugi his own signet ring to speed up the process. Together with the lily-shaped headpiece, Yugi now owned two objects that proved Atem's trust and confidence in him – a view that everyone else began to share as well, more than they already had before.

* * *

Yugi was fidgeting the ring on his left hand as he listened to the middle-aged, Egyptian woman standing before him. He was sitting on a chair in a tent, a scribe at his side, and Taia lying at his feet.

"Are you sure you don't want more wood? That seems very little", Yugi said.

"That's very considerate of you, my lord. But a lovely Anai lady has shown me a different way of building shutters. Thanks to her I'll need way less material", she said. Yugi smiled. He heard more of these stories every day and it made him happy to know that both sides started to let down their prejudices and fears of the other group, even learned from each other.

"Very well. I will approve of your request", he said. His scribe finished the document and added a splodge of hot wax so Yugi only needed to press his ring into it. The woman took the scroll, bowed and thanked Yugi as she left.

The scribe presented a few more documents that had needed more work and Yugi sealed them as well. Afterwards he took a gulp of cherry juice, decided that it was time for a break, and got up. He stretched, patted his thigh and Taia shot up, tail wagging. He leashed her and together they exited the tent into one of Karnak's busiest streets. People were carrying boxes and sacks, talking, haggling, shouting out how exquisite and inexpensive their wares were. Carpenters were sawing and hammering and putting their new products together.

Yugi and Taia took a walk, followed by two royal guards. Atem had insisted on them always protecting Yugi and for once, Yugi hadn't argued against it. As they strolled along, Yugi's gaze fell on an alley leading into the street of the town guards' headquarters and he flinched. It might all have worked out in the end but it was still the place where Yugi had been scared to die by Bakura's hand. For now, he'd avoid it.

Taia distracted him by pulling on the leash. She was sniffing her surroundings, the fresh wood, the grilled meat, the new leather belts, shoes, bags, and more. Everyone who passed them greeted them with bows, wishes for their blessing, and offers for food samples. Taia accepted the latter a lot more often than Yugi.

"My lord, my lord!", someone called and Yugi winced again. But he recognised the voice and so did Taia. She gave a happy bark as Kham approached, holding the hand of a young woman following him.

"Hello Kham", Yugi said after Taia had jumped at Kham an licked the healthy side of his face. The scar on the other half was healing well, thanks to Ryou's treatment but it would never fade away completely. Yugi had assured him many times how sorry he was for it but Kham didn't seem to mind. Ryou had offered Kham to become his servant, as had Yugi. But Kham had declined them both, stating that he didn't belong among nobles.

"My lord, my friend would like to talk to you", Kham said and pointed at the young woman behind him. Yugi's jaw dropped when he looked at her.

"Haven't we met before?", he asked. She blushed and played with the pink, little flowers in one of her hair buns.

"I didn't expect you to remember", she said.

"How could I forget?", Yugi said and recalled the day he had reported Mamba and Rezar at the town guards' headquarters. He had walked alone into a neighbourhood where some shady Anai had lived. They had attacked him and the flower girl, and Yugi didn't want to picture what would have happened to them if it hadn't been for Karim and his soldiers. "How are you?"

"I'm fine, my lord. Thank you so much for asking", she said and patted Taia who was sniffing her legs.

"Do you have a request as well?", he said.

"No, no. We're already rebuilding our shop thanks to you", she said. "I just wanted to thank you for everything you're doing. Thanks to you Karnak will be as beautiful as it used to be before all this."

A gentle warmth spread in Yugi's chest.

"Thank you. But look around. I'm hardly doing anything compared to everyone else", Yugi said and gestured to two carpenters carrying a long plank of wood. He looked back at Kham and the flower girl and their linked hands. "You two are friends, you said?"

"Yup! Ara happened to find her lost tomcat and I brought him back. She was so grateful she invited me for dinner and I met her parents. They needed a new delivery boy and I got the job. Now we see each other every day", Kham said with a proud grin. The flower girl nodded.

"My parents didn't want an Anai delivery boy first but I talked to them. I thought about how you're doing so much for us and the Anai alike, even after everything that happened to you… I want to try to be as strong as you are", she said. Yugi looked to the side, fiddling Taia's leash. No one had ever said such a thing to him, aside from Atem. "I know I can't do as much as you. It probably doesn't even matter…"

"Don't say that", Yugi interrupted her, glad he could focus on something other than his embarrassment. "Don't say it doesn't matter just because it doesn't change the world. Everyone's choices have an effect and they're all important, small and big. And if you choose to be tolerant and kind, it means that the world is getting better. The Gods know that we need more people with an attitude like yours."

A beaming smile spread on the flower girl's face.

"Thank you, my lord. I'll keep doing my best!", she said and gave a cute chuckle. "Everyone is right. The Pharaoh should make you our king!"

Yugi's cheeks started to burn in an instant. His scribe appeared beside them saved Yugi from having to answer.

"Excuse me, my lord. But I'm afraid we have to get back to work", she said.

"O-Of course", Yugi said and turned to Kham and the flower girl. "Have a nice day, you two."

Both thanked him and bowed before he returned to his tent with Taia. Him and becoming Atem's king? But that would mean that the commoners hoped that he and Atem would get…

He facepalmed. No, no, no! He must have misunderstood! Besides, he had work to do now!

* * *

In the late afternoon Yugi returned to the palace. The sun was standing low as he got out of the litter. Taia returned to his side, panting from the trip, but happy. A bunch of mostly young women passed him, cackling like chickens behind their feathered fans. They bowed and Yugi gave a polite nod but rolled his eyes one moment later.

As he made his way to the east wing he came across more giggling groups, most of them female. He held his head high and didn't pay them any attention. Back in his pleasantly cool chambers Taia dropped down on the carpet and yawned. Yugi flinched at a sound and whirled around. It was Tali standing at the door.

"Oh, it's just you", Yugi said and sighed.

"I'm sorry, my lord! I just…", she said, kneading her apron.

"It's fine", Yugi said and mustered a smile. Since his kidnapping he was startled by the slightest noises or movements if he didn't expect them. He sat down on the chair in front of his vanity and Tali took off his purple cape.

"How was your day in Karnak, my lord?", she said and folded it neatly.

"It was fine. The commoners make such amazing progress every day. You should see it some time", Yugi said as she removed the lily-shaped headpiece and placed it back in its case. "I'm just really annoyed by all these people waiting for my return every day. I just walk. Do they even gossip about that now?"

He sighed. Tali took a brush and let it run through his hair.

"Don't you know, my lord?", she said but Yugi only furrowed his brows. "Oh, it's not my place to tell you such things…"

"To tell me what? Please, say it, Tali. You know I don't care about your status", Yugi said.

"Well, these women…and the men among them too…they all think you're really handsome", Tali said. Yugi's head tilted without him controlling it.

"_What_?", he said.

"It's true. I heard them myself and many servants say the same. I think it began when the Pharaoh gave you that signet ring and you took over all those duties in Karnak", Tali said.

"Oh, it's just a status thing then", Yugi said and waved a hand. A part of him was relieved.

"It's not only that. Didn't you notice, my lord? The way you walk for example, it looks…prouder. And when you speak in those meetings, your voice is a lot stronger now. And your posture in general, it changed", Tali said.

Yugi stared at his reflection. It was true that he was feeling more confident now compared to the time when he accepted Atem's offer to become his advisor. But with all the things Tali had mentioned, he was actually only trying to act similar to Atem. He would never have thought it'd have _that_ effect.

"Are you mad at me now, my lord?", Tali whispered, playing with the brush.

"No, Tali. Of course not. I'm just really confused", he said and rubbed his neck. "Please go and bring me something to drink into the drawing room. I'll be there in a moment."

Tali obeyed and withdrew. Yugi examined himself in the mirror. He may have grown a little since he had come to Egypt. His face may have become a little less childishly round. He may have joined Atem in his morning exercises, making him a bit more muscular already. But he was still the same person as ever.

He knew he should feel flattered, wanted to even. But instead he felt something else wandering down his spine. It was uneasiness, concern, even…disgust. It was so unpleasant he shook the whole thought off by shuddering, stood up and headed for the drawing room with Taia.

Tali had already placed a jug of water and a cup on a low table before the couch. Yugi sat down and smiled when he discovered a scroll with a purple ribbon next to the tray. It was a letter from Arabia and a welcome distraction. He unrolled it and read all about a local festival Layla and Rashad had attended a few weeks ago. Taia went to her toy corner, chose a stick and chewed on it.

But she dropped it as soon as the door opened and Atem entered. She jumped at him with a happy bark.

"Hello, my girl", Atem said and took her paws. Behind Atem, Amerys came inside, approached Yugi, and jumped on his lap. He pressed his head against Yugi's stomach, demanding to be pet, and Yugi indulged him.

Once Taia had let out her joy, she let Atem sit down on the couch and lay down right next to him. She placed her head on Atem's thigh and Amerys turned so his butt was facing her. But Taia didn't seem to bother. Yugi and Atem laughed.

"I can't believe how jealous they still are of each other", Atem said, laid one arm around Yugi and gave him a kiss. "How was your day, partner?"

Yugi told him all about the progress in Karnak, the visit of Kham and the flower girl, and showed him the letter he had just read. Then Atem told him all about the audiences and meetings of the day.

"That contract still isn't settled? By Ra, you might not build that road at all", Yugi said and sighed. Amerys had curled up on Yugi's lap, enjoying the steady stroking of his hand.

"Sometimes I think so as well", Atem said and rubbed Yugi's shoulder. Yugi listened to the sound of Atem's breath and, as usual, it soothed him. But… "Is something wrong?"

Yugi leaned his head against Atem's shoulder. Of course he had noticed. They didn't need the puzzle any more to connect their minds.

"Well…it's just that Tali told me earlier that these people, mostly girls, waiting for me every day…they think I'm…handsome", Yugi said and the last word tasted bitter. "I know I should be flattered…and that it should boost my confidence…it would have a few months ago…but now all it reminds me of is…"

Yugi clenched his teeth.

"Serach?", Atem hissed. Yugi heard the anger in his voice, not for him but for Lord Serach.

"Yes", he whispered. "And Nuru. His friends. Rezar. Even Bakura…"

Yugi's fingers ran over his lips, which Bakura had kissed against his will. The memories filled Yugi with fear, anger, and disgust at the same time. To them he had never been another human being with boundaries and a will of his own. Only a thing to be used for pleasure and amusement.

"I don't want to be objectified _ever again_", Yugi said and clung to his tunic so intensely his knuckles turned white.

"I won't let them", Atem said, his hug tightening. "I'll keep you safe. Better than I did before."

Before all this, Yugi would have called Atem overprotective for these words. But now Yugi wanted to be guarded, to feel secure. Was it a relapse into old patterns? Yugi didn't care, at least for the moment.

"Thank you", he said and kissed Atem's cheek.

"Can I do anything for you?", he asked.

"You do so much for me already", Yugi whispered.

He was regularly having nightmares of his kidnapping, Lord Serach's attempt to rape him and how Bakura had killed him. He woke up in the middle of the night, fighting for breath and even getting a fright from Atem's silhouette next to him. He would stumble to the balcony, break down and sob. Atem would get him something to drink, tell him over and over that he was safe and hold him once Yugi could let him close again. Taia and Amerys would notice as well that Yugi was feeling awful and nudge and curl up against him.

"But if you need anything…", Atem said.

"I know", he said and pressed his forehead against Atem's. "If anything, they just have a crush on me. And in case any of them…well, now we know how to handle such a situation better."

A knock sounded and after a "Yes?" from both, Tali entered.

"Excuse me, my Pharaoh, but Lord Shada asks me to remind you of the meeting with him."

"Again this late?", Yugi said to Atem. Atem rubbed his neck.

"Well, I can't help it", he said and stood up. Taia did the same, wagging her tail. "You can come with me if you want but it'll be boring, girl." He took Yugi's hand and kissed it. "I'll be back for dinner."

"Okay then", Yugi said and watched him and Taia leave. What did Shada have to discuss with Atem again?

"My lord, there is a visitor for you", Tali said.

"Who is it?", Yugi said. He didn't expect anyone.

"Lady Samia. Me and the other servants don't know who she is", Tali said in an apologetic tone. Yugi hadn't heard the name before either.

"Well, let her in", Yugi sad. Tali opened the door and the guest came inside.

She had a curvy body, long, black curls, and big, brown eyes. Her dress was of a soft blue and her jewellery was golden with turquoises. She bowed before Yugi.

"Thank you for letting me speak to you, my lord", she said with a gentle voice.

"You're welcome. Sit down, please", he said and gestured at the couch across from him. Lady Samia did as he asked. "Please, tell me: who are you?"

"Oh", she said, a palm on her lips. "I didn't…well, you saw me only once and we didn't even talk. Forgive me. I am Lady Samia of the sector of Nesu and I am…the widow of Lord Serach."

For a moment, Yugi's heart stopped. Silence.

"I…I see", he croaked, his mouth feeling dry.

"My lord, I'm not sure I know about everything that has happened. But I am deeply sorry and ashamed of what my late husband has done", Lady Samia said, her head lowered. "He forced you to accept a shameless offer, kidnapped you, and committed treason against the Pharaoh. I'm afraid the Gods were right to end his life when they did. I'm more than glad to see that you're safe and healthy. If you and the Pharaoh wish to place penalty on my sector, I will accept it. Just know that my husband's actions don't reflect the people of Nesu at all. They are as peaceful and devoted to the Pharaoh as any other Egyptians. The involved soldiers only obeyed their orders as all good soldiers do. I sincerely hope that you won't lose faith in Nesu because of what happened."

She didn't move, as if she was awaiting his judgement. Yugi slowly petted Amerys and gulped.

"I think you're right. It'd be wrong to make the commoners suffer for what your former husband did. I'm sure the Pharaoh will agree", Yugi said. Lady Samia slowly lifted her head.

"I'm relieved to hear that from you, my lord. I have an audience with the Pharaoh tomorrow and I will tell him the same and accept any punishment he thinks is appropriate. But the reason I came to you is… I'd like to talk to you about my dead husband if you will allow it", she said. Disgust crawled over Yugi's skin.

"Well, that depends on what you'd like to speak about", he said. Lady Samia folded her hands on her lap.

"My lord, I understand that he was obsessed with you. May I ask…how that obsession came to be?", she said. Yugi scratched his cheek. It was an awkward question coming from Lord Serach's widow. But her tone was calm, so Yugi decided to answer.

"Well…apparently he was interested in me before we spoke for the first time. What he said at that first meeting was…rather inappropriate. I rejected him and he didn't do anything else for some time. A little later he brought be to Tjaou because…well, it was complicated.

"From then on he always reminded me that I owe him a favour. He always said things that were more or less over the line. Then he made me accept that contract…and ignored how much it all disgusted me. After kidnapping me he was even convinced that he had saved me and that I should feel grateful and…", Yugi said but was interrupted by Amerys meowing and jumping off his lap. While speaking he must have squeezed him too hard.

"I see", Lady Samia said. "I didn't mean to make you relive bad memories. I asked because…this is very similar to what happened to me."

Yugi's eyes widened.

"How?"

"Well…that was over ten years ago. I was about your age when I met him for the first time. He was trying to court me, even though I rejected him over and over. When my family's business got into financial trouble he offered to help but only if I became his wife in return. I wanted to save my family from poverty, so I had no other choice…", she said and played with her pendant. "Only now that I can access all his documents, I found out that it was him who sabotaged my family's business, so I'd be forced to accept his proposal. And I believed that he had done me a favour all these years…!"

She clenched the pendant in her fist.

"I'm so sorry", was all Yugi could say. Lady Samia took a deep breath.

"I never loved him. In the beginning he only treated me like a pet that he wanted to spoil. After a few years his…_infatuation_ luckily wore off. He even let me work in the business and we came to respect each other's abilities. For most of the time it was more of a partnership than a marriage", she said. "But I'm glad I know the truth now. And again, I'm sorry for what he did to you."

Yugi took his goblet from the table and cupped it with both hands. He saw his reflection in the water inside. He slightly moved it, creating small ripples.

"Do you think…he did this to others as well? I mean…be obsessed with them?", Yugi said. Lady Samia hesitated.

"That's possible. I work from Nesu while my former husband was here at the palace most of the time. I didn't know what he did with whom, nor did I care. Like I said, I was rather relieved when he lost interest in me", she said.

"It's a scary thought. After all, he manipulated your family's business, kidnapped me… Who knows what he did to others that rejected his advances", Yugi said. Lady Samia hugged herself.

"You're right, my lord. What if he has ever harassed someone who's disappearance wasn't noticed by the authorities…? Oh, I wish I had known! I would have told the Pharaoh immediately. I should have paid more attention to what he was doing instead of just staying away from him as soon as I could…", she said.

"It's not your fault", Yugi said. Lady Samia let a hand run through her curls.

"It's kind of you to say so, my lord. I hope that one day I can believe it as well", she said, stood up and bowed. "Thank you for listening to me and may the Gods bless you. You really are as kind as everyone says."

She left with a smile.

Yugi played with the jewels on his goblet. He felt sorry for Lady Samia. She had spent ten years of her life at Lord Serach's side. Yugi shuddered at the thought.

If everything had gone according to Lord Serach's plan, Yugi may never have known the truth. He'd have let Lord Serach bring him far away from Egypt, believing that the Anai had attacked and killed Atem by themselves. Lord Serach would have made Yugi believe that he was his rescuer. And maybe one day he'd have convinced Yugi that there was only one way to repay him: coming to Lord Serach's bed chambers at night and do whatever he wanted him to do.

He pressed a palm against his mouth, holding back the urge to vomit. Thank the Gods it hadn't happened like that! But Lady Samia…she had been _married_ to him. Lord Serach had probably thought that gave him the right to…

"Urgh!", Yugi said and shook his head. That was really none of his business! But now he understood on a new level why she had been relieved about his loss of interest in her. Of course she had been happy to be free of that…duty.

Yugi placed the cup on the table and stood up. He suddenly felt the need to take a bath.

* * *

Yugi let the bathrobe sink to the floor, leaving him naked. He climbed into the big tub that was set into the floor and sat down. The water was steaming and Yugi took a deep breath of the orchid and vanilla scent.

Outside the sun had already halfway hidden beneath the horizon and the sky was glowing in a dark, soothing orange. A few oil lamps were burning at the edge of the tub next to sponges, brushes, bottles, pots, and towels. Yugi leaned back and let his mind wander.

About a year ago he had come to Egypt and so much had happened since then. The palace was his home now but it was also a place of conspiracies and fights for power. He had adjusted to it all by now and had accepted his new duties but it had taken a lot of energy out of him. He wanted a break, one that was longer than a bath.

He heard steps and flinched again. But he sighed in relief when he saw Atem enter.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to startle you", he said.

"It's hard not to startle me these days", Yugi said. Atem approached him and knelt down behind him.

"Mind if I join you?", he said and kissed Yugi's temple.

"Of course not", Yugi whispered. Atem undressed and Yugi enjoyed watching him reveal more and more of his trained, gold-brown body and how he sank into the water. Yugi remembered their first time, which had happened here as well. Only then everything had been decorated with gerberas and the bath had smelled of moon rose oil.

Atem took a sponge and Yugi turned around so he could let it run over Yugi's back. For a little while Yugi enjoyed the gentle massage and how it slowly eased the tension in his muscles.

"How was your meeting?", Yugi said.

"I've had better", Atem said, placed his palms on Yugi's upper arms and pressed his mouth against the curve of his neck. Yugi instinctively tilted his head to the side for him. "You know…I really appreciate what you do for Karnak. After everything that happened I wouldn't blame you if you'd rather return to your time."

For a moment, Yugi felt ice-cold in spite of the hot water.

"Of course not. Why are you saying that?", Yugi said.

"It's just… You wouldn't have been forced to go through so much if…", Atem whispered. Yugi's finger made a spinning motion at the water's surface, creating a small whirlpool.

"We discussed this so often already. None of all this was your fault and we couldn't know what would happen", he said.

"I just want you to know that I don't take any of what you did and do for granted. I can't say how much I admire your courage and kindness", Atem said. Yugi looked down, yet a smile spread on his face.

"And I admire your strength and confidence. So I guess we're even", he said.

"I wish we could be", Atem said. Yugi turned around to ask what he meant. But Atem's lips already met his and their gentility and silkiness chased the question away.

Yugi wrapped his arms around Atem's neck as he slowly pulled him into a hug. At the touch with Atem's wet body Yugi felt a flash of arousal go through him with a shiver. The peaks on his chest stiffened in an instant.

Atem was even more careful with him since everything that had happened. Yugi wished he could have just laughed it off and tell Atem that treating him like a kitten was unnecessary. But the truth was that Lord Serach's attempt to rape him had made him scared of being touched at all, even by Atem. Even though he tried to hide it, Yugi knew that Atem was still furious at Lord Serach for what he had done. Considering how harshly Atem would have punished him, Lord Serach was probably lucky to be dead.

Atem was always mindful of holding Yugi so tenderly he'd know he could end their embrace at any moment. Yugi had been ashamed of accepting that offer many times in the beginning. He had felt guilty for bringing Lord Serach between them, even though Atem had assured him that he'd never want Yugi to feel bad about his boundaries. All this also meant that for two months they hadn't had any sex.

In slow steps Yugi had relearned enjoying Atem's closeness and cuddling up to him in bed. But touching each other intimately had been tainted until one morning. Yugi had woken up first and noticed a bulge between Atem's legs. But instead of making him feel uncomfortable, Yugi had experienced an urge he remembered well and it had been stronger than the thought of that horrible incident.

He had woken Atem with affectionate kisses and caresses, his hand sliding underneath his loin cloth. The pleasure he had given Atem had been short but it had awoken all the sweet and hot memories they had made together. When Atem had asked if Yugi wanted him to return the kindness Yugi had only pressed his hardened groin against Atem as an answer.

Both rose from the water and standing, it reached a little over their knees. The play of their tongues intensified and it made Yugi's heart dance with excitement. Atem's back was dripping as Yugi's fingertips massaged the soft skin, enticing small gasps from him. He felt Atem's manhood swell against his and the hundreds of sparks in Yugi's loins caused his to harden as well.

Atem sighed with growing relish when Yugi pulled back the skin tissue and revealed all of Atem's manhood, including the pink tip. It made Atem press Yugi's body against his and they rubbed against each other, the desire for each other growing with every breath. Atem's hands ran over Yugi's waist and thighs until they found his butt. He cupped both cheeks, then began kneading them, making Yugi's limbs feel shaky with desire.

Atem reached for the pot of lube at the edge of the tub, pushed away the lid and scooped up what was inside. Yugi grinned in anticipation and wrapped one leg around Atem's hip to give him easier access to the point that was already tingling at the prospect of being penetrated. Atem explored the crack in the middle, found the entrance and pushed his middle finger slowly into the hot, fleshy hole.

Yugi inhaled sharply and cold and heat pulsated alternately through him. Chests heaving against one another, Atem twisted and turned his finger, pulled it out and shoved it back in. Yugi pushed himself as tightly against Atem as he could but it wasn't enough. The sensation was so sweet, so hot, and addictive that Yugi wished they could become one again this instant. Atem's finger was bliss already but he craved for the part that was pressed against his own abdomen, sliding up and down and obviously hungering for Yugi as well.

Just as he was fantasising about Atem's member inside him, Atem plunged a second digit into Yugi. He gave a high-pitched moan and tensed up at the forceful, yet intoxicating surprise. Atem mistook it for signs of pain was about to withdraw but Yugi grabbed his wrist before he could do so.

"Don't stop…!", Yugi whispered. "More…! Deeper…!"

Yugi moved Atem's hand according to his wish and for a moment, choked on the lust radiating through him. Yugi covered Atem's wet mouth with his, but Atem barely returned the kiss, too busy staring at Yugi. Yugi's cheeks glowed at Atem's fascination with him.

He leaned back, placing his hands on the edge of the stone tub, and making sure that Atem's gooey fingers stayed inside him. If Atem enjoyed watching him, Yugi wanted to give him a good show, and only him. Atem was still gaping and Yugi had to touch his wrist to remind him of the task of preparing him for what was yet to come.

Atem continued exploring the walls of Yugi's core while Yugi slightly squirmed, biting his lip, and groaning Atem's nick name. A part of him was instinctively trying to be quiet, to keep the thrill he was experiencing a secret. But there was also another side, one that wanted to entertain and excite Atem, and let him hear how impatient he was for the actual act.

Atem added a third finger, enticing another moan from Yugi. His inner muscle was stretching farther and the sensation was so dominant that Yugi couldn't focus on anything else. Blood was pounding through him and the desire for more grew into a need, as essential as breathing. He thought Atem was trying to anger him when his fingers slid out of him. He was scooping up more lube from the pot next to Yugi.

"Other me…take me already, oh please…!" Yugi purred and Atem grinned.

"Then you better become wide enough for me quickly", he whispered.

"I'm doing my best, I swear…! But I just…can't…wait…!", Yugi purred and rubbed his groin against Atem's with every word. Atem struggled for air and Yugi knew that he wanted him this instant. But the little common sense they had left won. Atem shoved his fingers back into Yugi, so forcefully he threw back his head in a lightning of pleasure.

"I hate waiting too… Don't make this harder than it already is", Atem huffed. Yugi smirked, grabbed Atem's firm manhood and applied strokes back and forth.

"You mean this?", Yugi said and watched Atem shiver and screw up his eyes.

"Yes", he breathed.

Yugi did his best to relax so he'd be ready as soon as possible. He couldn't decide weather he should love or hate the game. Atem's touch was like heaven already and at the same time the greed for more almost drove him crazy. A little later on Atem could fit a fourth finger into Yugi, which was as usual the sign that they could take the next step.

Yugi's body was aching with desire and he begged Atem to finally do him. He gasped when Atem's fingers slid out of him again but only to lift him up and place him on the stony edge of the tub. Yugi was now lying on his bath robe and Atem's clothes and they got soaked by his wet body. Atem spread Yugi's legs, leaned them against his shoulders and pulled Yugi closer. Yugi's heart was thudding against his chest as he watched Atem coat his member with more lube. But it stopped for a moment when Atem grabbed his manhood and let the tip sink into him.

Yugi clung to the clothes around him and a moan from deep within escaped his throat. Atem slowly let his manhood dive further into Yugi and as he did, Yugi writhed and sighed more and more. He had been sucked into a vortex of excitement and he wanted to go deeper. So did Atem.

Once he had made sure that he fit completely inside Yugi without hurting him, he developed a steady rhythm of thrusts. Each one sent a wave of ecstasy through Yugi that swept through his body, from his butt into his toes and fingertips. His hand ran through his hair and now and then he accidentally shoved a brush or bottle into the water or over the floor.

Yugi was playing with the stiff buds on his chest as Atem's pattern quickened. He was looking down on Yugi and in his eyes Yugi saw affection, fascination, and hunger for more. Yugi enjoyed knowing how attractive he was to Atem and moaned his nick name once more. It made Atem inhale sharply, his fingers digging into Yugi's thighs.

Once more his thrusts became harder and Yugi began to feel that sweet helplessness that came with Atem's dominance. Yugi's eyes fluttered close and his fantasy overtook him. Let Atem have the control, let the Pharaoh rule over his body like he did with the rest of Egypt…! What was Yugi compared to a God on earth anyway? Being taken by him was the highest honour he could hope for…!

"Partner…!", Atem huffed and the nick name brought Yugi back to reality. Atem tossed back his head and gave a groan. A hot liquid tickled Yugi's inner and soon filled him so much that some of it dripped out of him. He stopped moving but remained inside Yugi and kissed his leg.

His hand ran over Yugi's thigh and towards his member. His palm wrapped around it and he pleasured Yugi with steady, intensifying motions that made Yugi soar higher and higher. Passion consumed him up the point where he thought he would burst. But then the world stopped for a moment and his back arched up when a downpour of fiery sensations went through him.

A white liquid shot out of him that soon covered his member and Atem's hand. His body went limp and he gasped for air. He winced when Atem slid out of his slippery core. For a moment, he could only look at the painted stone ceiling and feel how the throbbing of his body subsided. Atem bent forward and his velvety lips brushed over Yugi's belly, chest and neck. He gently made Yugi wrap his arms around his neck and pulled him back into the water.

Yugi felt drained but he peace engulfed him like petals in a breeze. Everything was warm, gentle, and sweet. Atem's embrace was love and safety and he wished it would last forever.

Yugi smiled. The act had been as wonderful as ever but what calmed Yugi was that he had indulged into the fantasy of Atem as the strong Pharaoh. He hadn't been able to do that for a long time but now he knew that he could enjoy it again without being reminded of…the incident. He still hadn't shared it with Atem but maybe one day he'd have the courage to do so.

Atem's soft lips wandered over Yugi's jaw, to his ear.

"So…you think the time is right?", he whispered.

"For what?", Yugi said. Atem slightly loosened the hug to look at Yugi.

"Remember Tjaou? At the beach we decided we'd go back once the situation in Karnak has been resolved. Everything is going well…I think we can allow ourselves some time off", Atem said.

"Oh! I can't believe I forgot!", Yugi said. But now that he thought of it… A few weeks away from the palace, just the two of them…a real vacation! Joy blossomed within him and he couldn't wait to leave all these months of stress and worry behind. "Yes, let's do this. We earned it, didn't we?"

Atem chuckled.

"Yes, I think we really did", he said and leaned his forehead against Yugi's.


	29. Temptations

_Hello, you sweet, supportive people! __DSOD was really awesome! What a treat for the fans. :D __This chapter is **very lemony** but I don't think you mind, lol. And now, have fun!  
_

* * *

Yugi opened the wooden door to the balcony and a salty breeze blew into his face. Below lay the garden and behind it were the beach, the teal sea, and the blue sky. The sun was moving towards the horizon and the town of Tjaou with its harbour in some distance. Yugi took a deep breath and sighed. Atem hugged him from behind.

"So, what do you want to do first?", he said.

"Honestly: nothing. I just want to lie around and relax", Yugi said.

"Good plan", Atem said and took off Yugi's beige cape.

The ride through the desert from the palace to Tjaou had taken an entire day and Yugi's muscles felt sore. But now they could finally enjoy their vacation and leave their responsibilities to others for a while. The only drop of bitterness was that they hadn't been able to take Amerys and Taia with them. But the journey would have been too exhausting for them, so they had decided to leave them at home.

"My Pharaoh, let me do that!", Tali said as Atem was folding Yugi's cape and took it out of his hands.

"Tali, it's fine. We're not in the palace", Atem said. Yugi wrapped one arm around Atem's waist.

"In fact, we would like you and the other servants to stay in the small houses before the mansion. Please come here only twice a day to bring us meals and take care of the basic cleaning. Other than that we want to be alone", he said.

"Are you sure…?", Tali said. Atem laughed.

"Don't worry. We can dress ourselves. And in your free time, you and the other servants can do whatever you want. You deserve a break too", he said. Tali gasped.

"A break…?", she said as if she had never heard the word before.

"Yes. You and the others are doing great work every day. You deserve it", Yugi said. As Tali understood, her eyes began to sparkle.

"Thank you, my lord, my Pharaoh! I'll go and tell the others! Oh, but if you need anything, call us anytime!", she said. She was about to leave, then remembered to place Yugi's cape on a chair, and skipped out of the room.

Yugi dropped onto one of the dark red divans and flipped off his shoes. He had left Karnak with the most important matters taken care of. How much progress would the commoners have made when he returned? Yugi tried not to think about it too much. Now he wanted to enjoy every moment of their vacation.

Atem sat down next to him and leaned forward for a kiss.

"Now it's just you and me", he whispered.

"Yes", Yugi said and placed his hands on Atem's shoulders. "Now it's just us."

* * *

They slept in late, played games all day, and took rides at the beach on Kema and Sokari. Now and then they visited Tjaou, always in disguise and accompanied by royal guards. Their nights were filled with both tenderness and passion. Yugi and Atem felt a lot more relaxed and energised, resulting in their love life being a lot more active than before.

Atem still received letters from the palace every few days, giving him short updates on different matters. He always read them in the office and asked Yugi to leave him alone for a bit.

"It's enough when I have part of my day spoilt with all that", he said. Yugi rolled his eyes but accepted the request.

* * *

Atem had just shut the door to his office and Yugi decided to spend some time with Kema and Sokari in the stable. It was old and had some struts that squeaked suspiciously. It hadn't been in use since Atem's early teenage years and it showed. But Kema and Sokari were too tired from their ride earlier and didn't even want the pears Yugi offered. He decided to leave them alone and explore the mansion instead.

It had about two dozen rooms, most of them bed chambers for guests. Even though they were empty as of now, he enjoyed strolling around and comparing them to each other. As he walked through the corridors, Yugi entered another wing. Here too, the walls and floor were mostly white and carpets, plants, and vases in vibrant colours contrasted each other nicely. The estate was furnished much simpler than the palace but in Yugi's opinion, that made it more beautiful.

He opened a door and found a small library with floor-to-ceiling-shelves filled with scrolls. A small table with three chairs stood in the middle. He took a deep breath of the scents of papyrus and ink, and began to look around. Unlike the palace library, this one offered more entertaining than educational reading matter. Yugi knelt down and stretched out a hand for a scroll labelled with '_The Adventures of Teti of Northern Egypt_' but he stopped when his gaze fell upon another tag.

'_Studies of the male genitalia_'

"How did this get here?", he said but had already taken it out without caring for the answer. He sat down at the table and unrolled the scroll.

The first passages were general facts and it was written in a neutral, almost boring way. But it was illustrated with explicit and rather fascinating drawings. They showed both gay and straight couples in different positions. Yugi bit his lower lip at a picture of one man taking another from behind. Something he and Atem hadn't tried yet but maybe he'd have the courage to suggest it if he only had to point at the picture…

He only scanned the text and was about to ignore it completely. But he stopped when he came upon a certain expression. That had to be a mistake! But Yugi read the whole sentence, then the passage. No, it wasn't a mix-up.

"Wait, wait, wait…", he whispered, moving his face closer to the paper. He soaked up the words, their content so new, surprising, and intriguing. He rolled the document out further and further, reading every line with the utmost concentration.

"Partner?", Atem's voice came from the corridors and Yugi flinched. "Are you here?"

Yugi gulped, for a moment wondering if he should hide the scroll. But if anything, he wanted to share this new information with Atem.

"Yes, I'm in the library!", he said. Steps came closer and Atem entered.

"I thought you might be with Kema and Sokari. Found something interesting?", he said.

"Oh, you have no idea", Yugi said and gestured Atem to sit down next to him. "Look at this."

He pointed at the paragraphs and Atem read them. First his brows furrowed in confusion but then his eyes widened. He picked up the papyrus and held it right before his eyes.

"Did you know?", Yugi whispered.

"No. I thought only women could have multiple orgasms", Atem said.

"Really? I thought…since you'd had sex before we…", Yugi said. A hint of red spread on Atem's cheeks.

"That doesn't make me an expert on the matter", he mumbled.

"I didn't mean to… I'm sorry", Yugi said and laid one arm around him. He felt a hundred sparks in his chest as he whispered: "Do you think we can…make each other have multiple orgasms…?"

A shy grin spread on Atem's face.

"Only one way to find out."

* * *

_Orgasms and ejaculations often happened at the same time – but they didn't have to._ That was lesson number one of the scroll.

The second was that for multiple orgasms to occur, they first had to learn to hold back the ejaculation for as long as possible. The scroll taught them where to locate the muscle responsible for that, how to train it, and which breathing techniques helped. For all that to work they had to thoroughly explore their own bodies first. They thought that, while being together, they could develop the discipline to limit their touch to slight caresses and occasional kisses. But most of the time they ended up pouncing on each other and they had to realise that they had to be alone to really get to know themselves. Still, in thought they were together every time.

It was strange for Yugi to suppress what had been a reflex until now. But soon he mastered how to dance on the edge of ecstasy for as long as possible. These exercises improved how long they could last in bed immensely.

The third step was to hit the peak, and ejaculate _after_ for the first time. To his own surprise, Yugi managed this before Atem did. It was s sweet and intense as the climaxes before and yet it felt different. A white liquid emerged from Yugi's member as soon as it had ended and afterwards Yugi felt a sense of pride and revelation.

What a blessing that scroll was! What else would it make possible that Yugi hadn't even known about until now? Atem was a little envious of Yugi's lead but a few days later he could tell Yugi with a proud grin that he had caught up.

The fourth step was to orgasm without releasing his seed at all. The difficulty was that in his attempt to hold the ejaculation back, he could also suppress the orgasm. Or he would fall back into the old pattern and ejaculate and hit the peak at the same time. It was frustrating for both and they gave each other a break by making love without caring about the exercises for a few nights.

When Yugi completed the fourth step for the first time, it turned out to be…disappointing. The climax had been brief and the least enjoyable in a long time. But the scroll pointed this out as well and emphasized that it was normal and could be intensified through exercise. Yugi was determined not to give up now.

After another week they had improved a lot. Yugi could now hit the peak several times a session. Their voices even became hoarse from all the moaning and for the first time they experienced sore muscles in their private parts. Still, it was more addictive than exhausting. Yugi couldn't get enough of that pleasure, so pure and explosive, that made him toss and turn in sweet agony.

Once they had mastered this for their own bodies, they were eager to make it happen for each other as well. Now they weren't only riding the road straightforward to that one destination. They took many turnings, discovered new paths, had to go slower now and faster then. It took a lot of communication and attention to the smallest signals in order to not push each other back into that old road they were trying to avoid.

They learned to watch out for certain expressions and gestures and what they meant. Yugi found out that he should stop for a moment when Atem threw back his head and that he could gladly continue when he was calling Yugi's nickname. Atem discovered that he should slow down when Yugi's voice became a little higher and that he couldn't pleasure him enough when he was biting his lip.

The scroll stated that it usually took couples months until they could give each other multiple orgasms as well. But Yugi and Atem made it happen within weeks. They rolled over the bed, arm in arm, and calling out the joy they were giving each other. Afterwards they nuzzled their sweaty bodies against one another, fighting for breath. From all the advantages the puzzle had given them by connecting their spirits for such a long time, this had to be the best by far, they both agreed.

* * *

Yugi was walking back to the mansion from the slightly musty stable. He had taken a short ride at the beach on Sokari after Atem had once more closed the door to his office to read a new report. He crossed the garden, brushed the sand off his feet and went back inside. He lay down on a dark blue divan and stretched.

If only they didn't have to return to the palace at all! His body felt so light and relaxed since they had gotten here. Well, except the area that he was hardly getting a break these days…

A door opened and a little later on Atem entered the room, a flat case in his hands. Yugi propped himself up on one arm, striking a sexy pose for Atem. He rewarded Yugi with a smile.

"You trying to seduce me again?", he said and sat down on the edge of the divan.

"Maybe", Yugi said. "How's Egypt?"

"Fine. Nothing to worry about", he said and played with the wooden box on his lap. Yugi thought he saw a slight blush on his cheeks.

"Do you want to tell me something?", Yugi said.

"I might… I just…don't know how to start", he said and gulped. "It's…it's about something I would like to try out with you…o-only if you want to of course!"

Yugi sat up in an instant.

"Something kinky?", he whispered, feeling his own eyes sparkle. Atem paused at Yugi's reaction, then rubbed his neck.

"Uhm…m-maybe? It's a little kinky, I guess…but nothing too crazy!"

Yugi felt a bit of disappointment at the last words. But then his gaze fell the case on Atem's lap. He caressed Atem's fingers clinging to it.

"Can I see what's in there?", he said.

"I…uhm…well…", Atem said but after a moment of hesitation he turned the case around and opened it for Yugi. He gasped at what was inside.

Three objects lay on a cushion of silk. They were longish and came in different sizes. The one on the right was even a little thicker than Atem's…

"Where did you get those?", Yugi whispered.

"I had them manufactured for you", Atem said. Yugi felt his cheeks glow.

"So, are you telling me that there is such a thing as a royal sex toy maker?", he said.

"No. I mean, n-not yet", he said with a nervous laugh. Yugi let his hand run over the three objects, took the smallest and rubbed it with his thumb. It was cold and hard. "Y-You know…with the scroll and all…we've been busy with front play mostly…and I miss having fun with your butt too…"

Yugi gave a little smile.

"Me too, actually", he said. Atem's fingers caressed the case's engravings.

"I…I've been thinking that it would be…really hot…if I could…uhm…watch you…use them…b-but only if-", he said but Yugi interrupted him by wrapping his arms around his neck. Yugi's heart was fluttering wildly.

"I would love to do that for you", Yugi whispered and bit his lip so he wouldn't add 'my Pharaoh'. Atem slowly returned the hug.

"Y-You mean it…?", he whispered.

"Yes."

"As in…now?", Atem said and Yugi's fingers clung to Atem's tunic.

"Yes", he repeated. Atem pressed Yugi's body against himself, his breath quickening. His lips were running over Yugi's neck.

"I'll go get the lube", he said and shot up, almost dropping the case. He was about to leave but turned back to Yugi, cupped his face, and kissed him. "Partner, you're the best that's ever happened to me. Even more than before."

He almost stumbled over his own feet as he rushed off.

* * *

They toys turned out to be much fun. Their hardness was a little uncomfortable first but as at the same time it fascinated Yugi. It was so different to be penetrated by an object instead of Atem's fingers and member. Their stiffness made Yugi feel as if he was being taken as hard as wished Atem would do it.

Atem would sit down near Yugi and enjoy watching him. Yugi always began with the smallest toy, continue with the medium one once his body let him, and then use the large one for the rest of the time. Atem would gape at him and touch himself while Yugi did all he could to captivate him.

He enjoyed pleasing Atem and seeing how he would stare and not take his gaze off Yugi for one second. It made him feel desirable, a feeling he had more loathed than enjoyed in the past months. But now things were different and Yugi was determined to make their intimacy feel again as sacred as before.

While giving Atem the best show he could, Yugi often imagined that the Pharaoh had commanded to entertain him. If Yugi didn't do his best, the Pharaoh would punish him… Then again, maybe Yugi wanted to be bad and face the consequences for it…

Mostly Atem couldn't stand being only the audience. He would join Yugi on the floor or the bed and they would pleasure each other. Atem did so with and without the toys. The scroll and now the toys were granting them so much ecstasy that Yugi had no idea how it could be topped.

Well, he had a few, actually…but Yugi couldn't just confess them! What if Atem thought it was weird? Maybe one day Atem would guess what Yugi was thinking? Maybe he would at least take the initiative and love him in that exciting position with Yugi kneeling down while Atem was behind him? None of that happened and Yugi cursed himself for still being a shy soul in spite of his dirty mind.

* * *

Like he often did, Yugi already had the desire to sleep with Atem when he opened his eyes in the morning. He had even dreamed of being intimate with Atem and had been interrupted only shortly by a thudding noise from outside. Once he had woken Atem up with caresses and whispers, he rolled over so he was lying on top of Yugi, kisses running over his neck. Yugi was enjoying the thrill of how Atem was pinning his wrists against the mattress, wishing he would be less gentle with him.

But both flinched when they heard the doors downstairs, steps coming closer and a knock on the door. Both got up to slip into silken dressing gowns and Atem opened the door while Yugi was tying the knot around his hips.

"What is it?", Atem said. Tali was standing outside, panting.

"My Pharaoh, it's…the stable with your horses! Part of it must have collapsed last night! Your horses are trapped!", she said. Yugi hurried towards the door.

"What about Kema and Sokari? Are they all right?", he said.

"Y-Yes, my lord! It's the part near the entrance that caved in. Your horses are fine and for now they don't seem to mind not being able to get out. We're already trying to fix it but the struts are so heavy…we'll need some device to pull them out", she said. So that had been the noise that had interrupted his dream last night.

"Be careful though. We don't want the rest of the stable to collapse as well", Atem said.

"Of course, my lord!", Tali said and ran back to the other servants.

As soon as they had gotten dressed they looked at the mess themselves and climbed through a window hole to check on Kema and Sokari. Both didn't seem to care about the fuss and chewed on some hay.

Later carpenters from the town came to help the servants. They assumed that the stable hadn't been maintained well and brought the necessary tools to fix the situation. As he watched them, Yugi's worries subsided and he and Atem let them work while eating breakfast in the garden. The splashing of the waves mixed with the hammering and calls from the stables.

"I'm relieved that Kema and Sokari take it so well. They're probably still tired from the long ride yesterday", Atem said and sipped on his cherry juice. He had his legs crossed and the morning sun threw its gentle light on his handsome face. Yugi couldn't help but examine his well-trained body as he felt a tingle in his chest. He remembered what they had been about to do when Tali had told them the news and felt a ripple of excitement.

"Hmm?", Atem said when he noticed Yugi's stare.

Yugi gulped. Warmth spread on his cheeks and he put the piece of bread in his hand back on the plate. He sat down on Atem's lap and pressed his mouth against his. His lips tasted of cherries.

"You know…", Yugi whispered into his ear. "I'm in the mood for another long ride, if you know what I mean…"

Yugi felt how Atem's heart started pounding against his chest. He let his fingertips run over Yugi's waist.

"So…what would you like to ride today, partner?", he said. Yugi grinned.

"Something long…and hard…and royal, I think", he whispered.

"Then I have just the right thing for you", Atem purred and a shiver ran down Yugi's spine. They shot up, leaving the breakfast behind and heading for the bedroom, arm in arm. Anticipation made Yugi almost fly but as they entered it was like running into a brick wall. Tali and two other servants were sweeping the floor, making the bed, and collecting the clothes from the floor they had rid each other of last night.

"Can we help you, my Pharaoh, my lord?", Tali said, a broom in her hands.

"No. No, you can't", Yugi said and he and Atem turned around and left. "Dammit…!"

"It's fine. There are enough other bedrooms", Atem whispered, rubbing Yugi's shoulder. They hurried through the corridors and met more servants along the way. Every time Yugi saw one of them, his mood lowered but he decided not to let them ruin what they were about to do. When they found an empty bedroom at the other side of the estate, Atem closed the door behind them and pressed Yugi against it.

Every kiss running over Yugi's face and neck was full of sparks. The electricity between them was almost explosive.

"Ready for the ride of your life?", Atem whispered.

"You bet", Yugi purred and gave a little gasp when Atem's hand ran up his thigh, underneath his tunic. But just as Atem's fingers came closer to his butt, a realisation hit Yugi like a slap in the face. "Other me…we got no lube."

Atem froze. He didn't dare to touch Yugi's behind, something he desired so much but couldn't have now. The lube was in their own bedroom and they couldn't get it with their servants present. Atem's arms wrapped around Yugi's waist instead.

"Okay, no ride for now. But we can still have fun", he said and pressed his lips against Yugi's. Yugi placed his hands on Atem's shoulders and surrendered to the kiss. Atem was right. They had to postpone the ride but that didn't mean it was cancelled.

He wrapped first one leg around Atem's hips and then the other one when Atem lifted him up. He carried him to the bed and threw Yugi onto the mattress. He rid himself of his belt and Yugi grinned when he pulled up the tunic, revealing his gold-brown abs and chest…

"Right over here!", one of the carpenters called and it was as if someone had tossed them out into the snow. Atem let his tunic sink again, hiding what Yugi longed for so much. He looked out of the window. Yugi only needed to crane his neck to see that the stables and the workers were right below them. The hammering and sawing continued.

"Dammit!", Yugi said and punched the mattress. Atem sat down right next to him and facepalmed.

"Why do the Gods hate us today? I only want to make love to my boyfriend…!", he said. Yugi sat up on his knees and hugged Atem from behind.

"What if we take a walk on the beach? Remember that cave from the last time we were here?", Yugi said. Atem beamed at him as if he had just solved all of his problems.

"Yes, let's go there!", he sat, shot up and pulled Yugi with him. "But we have to hurry. I don't know how much longer I can stand not being able to take your perfect body…"

Yugi's cheeks glowed at the compliment and the prospect.

"Me neither", he whispered. Just when their lips were about to meet again, another voice called through the corridor:

"My Pharaoh! My Pharaoh, the carpenters need you to decide on something…!", a servant said. Yugi clenched his teeth. What was wrong today?! Atem gave Yugi a look as if they had just missed their last chance on having sex. He sighed bitterly.

"Yes?", he said and approached the door.

* * *

It went like this all day. Yugi became annoyed by the presence of both the servants and carpenters and wished they could just tell them all to go away. But for the sake of Sokari and Kema they had to hold back. Why did this have to happen when they were this hungry for each other?

Only once the sun had set the carpenters finished their work. Kema and Sokari could get out of the stable and graze and run around on the nearby meadow for a few hours. The carpenters built a temporary, new entrance that they would improve when Yugi and Atem had returned to the palace. They had finished supper and were sitting in the drawing room when the last servants wished them a good night and apologised for the trouble.

Yugi heard the door close and peeked out of the window to make sure that they were returning to the servants' houses.

"Finally! We're-"

Atem made Yugi turn around and pressed his body against his own. He nibbled on Yugi's neck as his fingers ran over Yugi's back and waist, leaving a prickling trail. Yugi's hands ruffled Atem's thick hair.

"I'm so horny for you, partner…", Atem whispered and his hot breath tickled Yugi's skin.

"How horny…?", Yugi purred. As an answer, Atem bent his knees, hoisted Yugi up and over his shoulder. For a second Yugi's heart stopped, but then continued thudding wildly. He felt like Atem's prey that he had claimed and now carried into his lair where he would do with him whatever he wanted.

In the bed room Atem threw Yugi onto the bed. Yugi stared at Atem, pulling the tunic over his head to reveal his trained body. His cinnamon coloured skin that was only illuminated by the oil lamp on the bed side table. His grin disappeared when he was looking down at Yugi. His brows furrowed in concern.

"Oh…was that too much…?", he whispered. Yugi tilted his head. What was he talking about? Only then he realised that his mouth was hanging open, something Atem interpreted as shock. But nothing could have been further from the truth!

Yugi grabbed Atem's wrist to make him lie down on top of him. Their kiss was passionate and Yugi wrapped his legs around Atem's hips, pressing him against his groin and making clear that he wanted him nowhere else.

"Whatever you're doing, don't stop…", Yugi whispered.

In a whirl of hot and sweet sensations, they rid each other of their clothes, reached for the toys and the lube and soon Yugi found himself lying on the side, Atem right behind him and pushing the smallest toy into him over and over. In spite of the bites and rough gestures, Atem stopped whenever he feared he was being to forceful with the toy. But then Yugi would beg him to go on, claiming that he needed Atem's touch so desperately. He felt so dependent on Atem and like when he had tasted it before, his inferiority was delicious and addictive.

They changed positions several times. Atem pushed and pulled him into whatever pose he desired and Yugi obeyed. He was lying on his back, then sitting on Atem's lap, then standing with his butt turned to Atem. Every time they moved Yugi's heart fluttered with the hope of Atem making him go down on all fours. The disappointment was soon overshadowed by more pleasure coursing through his veins.

By now Yugi could fit the largest toy inside him. He was kneeling before the bed on the carpet. He was sinking down on it over and over in a steady rhythm. His moans were muffled because of Atem's member in his mouth. He licked, kissed and sucked on it as he was looking up at Atem, adding to the sweet feeling of being submissive. Atem was sitting on the mattress, leaning back, supporting himself with his palms on the mattress and panting at the work of Yugi's nimble lips and tongue.

Yugi played with one of the stiff peaks on his chest, closed his eyes and enjoyed the feeling of having two of his openings filled. He was soaring higher and higher but the door to the most intense feeling of them all seemed closed. No matter how hard he sunk down on the toy or how much of Atem's manhood he fit into his mouth, something was missing to turn this into the ecstasy his body was longing for. He was pulsating with an urge that he had suppressed for so long now. Arousal clouded his brain and all the worries he ever had about his confession were forgotten. He knew what he needed. And now.

He let Atem's member slide out of his mouth and applied strokes back and forth to it. It was wet from his saliva and throbbing just as much as his own.

"Other me…!", Yugi huffed and moaned when another wave of pleasure went through his body, originating in his butt. Atem looked down on Yugi, groaning helplessly, and let a hand run through his hair. Once the wave had subsided, he climbed into Atem's lap, careful not to let the toy slip out. Atem took and shoved it into Yugi a couple of times, causing him to throw back his head and call his nick name.

"You like that, huh?", Atem said. Obviously! Why did Atem waste their time by acting coy?

"Other me…! I want you to…!", Yugi said and pressed his own sweaty chest against Atem's. He hissed when Atem slowly pulled the toy out of him, so that only the tip remained inside.

"You want to make love?", Atem whispered. Yugi's nails dug into Atem's shoulders with impatience.

"No, idiot…!", Yugi huffed. Atem gave him a confused look. Oh, if only it would turn into anger! Yugi tightened their hug and pressed his cheek against Atem's. He had to say it or he would burst, yet his tongue hardly obeyed him. Every word required all of the little concentration he had left. "Don't make love to me…! I want… oh, other me, fuck me…! Fuck me hard, oh please, fuck me as hard as you can…!"

Atem froze, causing Yugi to clench his teeth in impatience.

"Do you…mean that…?", he whispered. Yugi kissed him, biting his bottom lip so hard that he flinched.

"Ra, I said it, didn't I…?!", Yugi snapped. "I want it, I can take it, just fuck me alrea-"

Atem cut him off by shoving the toy back into him and throwing him onto the mattress next to him. Before Atem could pounce on him, he turned around, onto all fours and stretched up his butt for Atem. Yugi both gulped and grinned at his own boldness. Atem stood up, moved behind him and his caressed Yugi's hips.

"You want it like a doggy, huh?", Atem purred and Yugi inhaled sharply at these words.

"Fuck ye…!"

Atem pulled the toy out of Yugi and, before he could take another breath, made him move closer to the edge of the bed. He pushed his member into Yugi's fleshy core and Yugi clenched the sheets. For a wonderful moment, he believed he was falling. Atem's manhood was so hot and firm and pulsating. He began thrusting into Yugi and Yugi savoured the feeling of having no control while Atem had all. He was the Pharaoh, after all. And Yugi was nothing but a servant who felt honoured by the Pharaoh's desire for mounting him. He would show the Pharaoh that he could take whatever he gave him and how hard…!

"Yes, yes…! Harder, my Pharaoh! Fuck me harder…!", Yugi called and the Pharaoh granted his wish. His thrusts became more forceful and Yugi moaned so loudly he was sure that all of Egypt could hear the dirty words the Pharaoh enticed from him. Let them know…! Let them all know how strong and manly the Pharaoh was and how ruthless in his passion…! And that Yugi was the only one who the Pharaoh deemed worthy of taking it…! He was a wild, god-like animal that demanded complete submission and Yugi was honoured to give it…!

The first climax hit him and his vision blurred from the ecstasy flooding through him. Yugi begged the Pharaoh to go on, to send him deeper into that storm of intensity. His firm member penetrating Yugi did just that and one orgasm after another pounded through his body, making his head spin. No sound he could give, no move his body could make was enough to express the pure bliss the Pharaoh was allowing him to have. He gritted his teeth, feeling it becoming harder to suppress his ejaculation. But he had to hold on for the Pharaoh, no matter how difficult it was…!

He managed for a little longer but in the end, he failed. Against his will, a white liquid shot out of him and onto the sheets, accompanied by a weaker orgasm. The Pharaoh slowed down, still panting behind him. Yugi wanted to apologise but he could only press his forehead against the mattress and give soft groans as the Pharaoh gave a few more thrusts. A little later, the Pharaoh moaned as well and filled Yugi with a hot liquid.

He left Yugi's body and the moment he let go off Yugi's hips, he tipped over to the side. He was gasping for air, completely drained and unable to move a finger. But the bliss and satisfaction spreading in him were enough to process. He twisted his face as his inner muscle was slowly contracting but the soreness had been worth the pleasure a million times.

Atem lay down next to him, huffing and wiping his forehead. Yugi had to move slowly and carefully as he placed his head on Atem's warm shoulder and his hand on his chest. Atem's fingers gently brushed Yugi's blond bangs out of his face.

"Oh…my…Ra… How did you do that?", Yugi whispered. Atem chuckled.

"How did you make me horny enough to do that?", Atem whispered and kissed Yugi's nose. It was completely dark by now and outside crickets were chirping. Yugi's body was engulfed in warmth and happiness and his eyes fluttered close.

"So…_my Pharaoh_, huh?", Atem said. It was as if he had emptied a bucked of cold water over Yugi. His fingers tensed up.

"I didn't call you that!", Yugi squeaked and turned to the other side.

"Yes, you did. Many times and very loudly", Atem said and hugged him from behind. Yugi hid his burning face in a pillow. "Is there something you'd like to tell me…?"

"N-No!", Yugi said. "I mean, it's not that I don't want to! I just…"

"What?", Atem said and kissed his neck.

"N-Nothing! You'll think I'm weird!", Yugi said.

"I was afraid of that too when I told you about the toys. I'll be at least as open-minded as you were", Atem said. It was true that Atem had mustered his courage in that regard as well. So couldn't Yugi too…? But he shook his head.

"This is different! It's…it's way kinkier than what you wanted to try!", he said.

"Oh?", Atem said, moved his face closer to Yugi's ear and whispered: "I'm getting more curious with every word you say."

Yugi shivered. He wanted to believe him. But the fear of rejection, of Atem telling him it was going too far, made his intestines curl up so much it almost hurt.

"Good night!", he said, pressing the pillow harder against his face.

* * *

For the next days, Yugi often ruffled his hair, cursing himself for having let these words out. Atem teased him about it a few times but stopped when he realised how uncomfortable it made Yugi. Just the thought of telling Atem the full truth made his face blush so intensely he felt dizzy.

On the other hand Yugi knew that, if they were ever to act out what he had in mind, it had to be here in Tjaou. Here they were all alone and no one could hear what they would be doing. Their vacation was coming to an end and in less than two weeks they'd have go back to the palace. They might not return for another year! Could he stand letting this remain a dream for so long?

Yugi was wandering through the garden, the grass tickling his feet. Next to a palm tree he found a flower bed of gerberas and picked a red one. He caressed the petals, remembering their first hug on that meadow. Back then he had been just as insecure about confessing his feelings for Atem. And here he thought that things had changed! He sighed.

He heard steps and saw Atem approach him from inside.

"How's that country of yours today?", Yugi said.

"The report was short, which is a good sign", Atem said.

"And Karnak?"

"Blooming as ever. But it seems that the commoners miss your presence", Atem said. Yugi smiled and looked down on the flower.

"Do they now?", he said.

"Yes. Many have asked when you will return. But for a little longer I can be selfish and have you for myself", Atem said and winked.

"And me as well", Yugi said. Atem took his hand and they took a stroll. Waves were splashing and seagulls were squawking in some distance. Atem lead him into a cool, shadowy corner of the garden, near the stone wall.

"Can I ask you something?", Atem said, caressing Yugi's fingers with his thumb.

"Sure."

"About our last time in bed…". Atem said and Yugi stopped. He twirled the gerbera between his fingers. "I won't tease you, I promise. I just want to ask if you would like to tell me about that fantasy now…?"

Atem's tone was gentle and sincere. Yugi gulped.

"It's…it's not that I don't want to…b-but…you'll think I'm weird!", Yugi said without looking at Atem.

"I didn't think the last time was weird. In fact, I found it really, really…hot", Atem whispered and Yugi shivered. But he remained silent. "Just so you know…even _if_ I'm not into it…I'll just say no. I won't make fun of it or anything. But if it's anything like last time…I'm more than willing to try it."

Yugi chewed on his bottom lip. He did trust Atem and knew he would never say anything mean. And would it really be so bad if he just said no? _If_…

Atem kissed his cheek near his ear.

"So, last time…did you like that we were being rough…?", he whispered. Yugi's heartbeat quickened.

"Yes", he whispered, feeling heat spread on his cheeks.

"And in your fantasy…are we rough with each other too?", Atem whispered. Yugi pressed his forehead against Atem's shoulder.

"Well…n-not me…but you are", Yugi whispered. "You're actually…very…dominant."

"A dominant Pharaoh, huh?", Atem said. Yugi felt shaky just hearing it from Atem's mouth. Suddenly he grabbed Yugi's wrists and pinned him against the wall. "Like this?"

Yugi dropped the flower. He forgot how to breathe. Atem's eyes pierced him. Or…the Pharaoh's eyes did. Yugi nodded slowly.

"Then what if I command you to tell me what kinky stuff you have in mind?", the Pharaoh said. Yugi's knees began to buckle.

"Oh gosh", he whispered and looked up at the sky. He only needed to say one word to make Atem stop. He would smother Yugi with gentle kisses and apologise a hundred times. But Yugi didn't want him to. In fact, he wanted more.

"Tell your Pharaoh", he commanded. It made Yugi's groin tingle with excitement. As if the Pharaoh could read his mind, he pressed his body against Yugi's. The tips on his chest stiffened instantly.

His voice was so sharp Yugi shuddered. He was feeling the Pharaoh's hot body against his front and the cold wall against his back. The Pharaoh's grip around his wrists tightened. He was trapped…!

"I command you to tell me about your fantasy. Now", the Pharaoh said. When Yugi hesitated, the Pharaoh's hand let go off Yugi's wrist, ran over his chest and hips, then grabbed Yugi's butt so hard he gasped. Yugi felt himself harden a bit. "I said _now_."

Yugi's will to resist was as fragile as a house of cards and the Pharaoh only had to tap it slightly to make it collapse. His lids fluttered close and the words tumbled out of Yugi's mouth.

He confessed what he wanted the Pharaoh to do to him, where, and how hard. Yugi's head was swirling as if he was having a fever and he might have fallen if the Pharaoh hadn't been holding him. He talked for minutes. He told the Pharaoh everything.

After the last words Yugi was panting slightly. But the knowledge of finally having told the truth was so calming and satisfying. He opened his eyes and looked at Atem, his mouth hanging open. Yugi's body tensed up and his face burned in embarrassment.

He freed himself and hurried into a corner. He covered his cheeks. Now he had let it happen! Now Atem knew the truth! Knew how weird he was!

"F-Forget what I said! I didn't mean it! Let's just pretend I never-"

"Are you kidding me?", Atem said and Yugi slowly turned towards him. "Partner…that's…so…hot!"

A salty breeze blew, making Yugi's bangs dance in the wind. He blinked his eyes.

"Y-You think so…?", he whispered. Atem approached him and gently rubbed his upper arms.

"I do. And to be honest…well, I never thought about it in so many details…but the thought…I always liked that", Atem said.

"Oh!", Yugi said, still hiding his face. "I didn't…you never hinted at it, did you?"

"N-No…but I feel like…I couldn't ask you to let me have all control…I was scared I could force you to do something you didn't want…", Atem said. Yugi carefully wrapped his arms around Atem's neck.

"Other me, don't you know that by now I can stand up for myself when something is bothering me? That goes for our love life as well", Yugi whispered. Atem returned the hug. "Besides…you don't have to force me at all. To be honest, the thought, is fascinating me for months now. I…I want to be submissive to you really, really badly."

Atem inhaled sharply and hugged Yugi's body tighter. He nibbled the curve of Yugi's neck, making Yugi shiver once more.

"So…should we try it?", Atem said. Yugi's heart skipped a beat.

"R-Really?"

"Yes. I can get on board with everything you said. Just say the word", Atem said. Yugi slowly turned to look at him, then pressed his mouth passionately against Atem's.

"Other me, you're the best that's ever happened to me. Even more than before", Yugi whispered, excitement tingling his chest. Atem grinned.

"Then I think all that's missing is a certain accessory, right?"


End file.
